Stars Fall
by icefox274
Summary: Eve Hawke comes to Kirkwall with a secret, she meets a certain broody elf who is far more than what he seems. Will Fenris risk revealing what he is to save Hawke when her secret is exposed? Includes entire cast, plus some all new ones, and some really big secrets. Rated M for good reasons. Slightly A/U. Readers be warned, we are going out of the box for this one
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note, okay people go easy on me, i have never written fiction before, this story will be fairly A/U though most of the storyline wont change, to briefly summarize Hawke and everyone's fav broody elf have some big secrets, question is what will happen when secrets get found out. I am warning readers now, I'm busting Fenris out of the box, but I really don't think I'm taking him that far from it. Also warning to Anders fans, there will be some major bashing on him later. Alright you all have been warned, welcome to my world, hehe here thar be vampires, non-sparkling vampires!  
**

**Just to reassure everyone, this is not a religious story, only the prologue is like this.  
**

**Shout outs to Toxicmayhem for editing and being a springboard for ideas and Imperial-Hawke for giving me a huge confidence boost  
**

**Disclaimer; i own none of this, Bioware owns it all :(  
**

**Stars Fall**

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Hundreds of years ago there was a great war. The prophet known as Andraste had declared war against the mages of the Tevinter Imperium. "Magic is not meant to rule over men" she claimed "it is intended for the Maker's gift to be used to serve man for the good of his kind". _

_She had armies that followed her word, frightened slaves; farmers turned soldiers, elves and men both trying to rid the world of the magisters. Feeble as Her armies were they conquered as they went through the Imperium, emboldened by Her words. But the magisters were powerful, with their blood magic and demons aiding them. All too soon the army met the main force of the magisters. The magisters scoffed at the army before them. The battle was a disaster; Her army was being cut down all around Her. _

_And then they came, close trusted generals of Andraste herself, they alone had a power the mages feared. And they fought, the mages trying in vain to control them as they had the others. The generals laughed in the face of the mages anger for there was no vile magic, no demon strong enough to control them. _

_For they were Star Children. _

_Men and women born into the world during a celestial event be it an eclipse of the sun or moon, a shower of falling stars, or when the moons light was so bright not even the light of the sun could compare. It did not matter during what event they were born, the result was the same; a truly rare person who see demons for what they were and could not be controlled by blood magic. _

_These people were rare as the Imperium made it a point to hunt them down and destroy them. Andraste had gathered them and united all there were under Her banner. Still they numbered less than thirty. And even though their minds were immune to the magisters evil, the sword could still pierce their bodies. The Children of the Stars were unable to stop the inevitable, fighting to the last. Andraste herself was betrayed by her own husband, but not before getting a message to Her followers. She wanted them to protect the Star Children, now and in the future._

_In Her eyes the Star Children were truly given the Maker's gift and they had to be protected at all costs. And so from then on every Star Child born outside the Imperium was taken to the Chantry to be raised and live in safety, at the Chantry itself or monasteries throughout Thedas. The Imperium dealt with Star Children the way they always had; torture and death. And this is how it was throughout the ages until…_

One evening, in a small house in Ferelden's Bannorn, under a sky filled with falling stars, a woman's screams pierced the empty air. Leandra's cries were soon replaced with an infant's soft wails. Malcolm looked at his wife in awe and she cradled their newborn in her arms, _a true miracle_ he smiled to himself.

He kissed Leandra tenderly on her forehead before taking the child gently from her arms; she needed to rest after her ordeal. He sat in a chair near the fireplace cradling his newborn daughter in his arms. After a few hours, he heard a soft knocking on the front door. Rising quickly, ever fearful of the templars who would steal him from this; his family, he opened the door.

Only to find hanging on the door was an amulet, a beautifully crafted thing. A crescent moon enlaiden with a blue stone cradling a star enlaiden with an opaque white stone. He took the amulet and went inside.

Leandra had awoken, he handed her their daughter and with a smile said "Someone has left our child a gift" he held up the amulet.

Leandra looked at it thoughtfully and said "We will give it to her when she is older".

"A sound idea Leandra I know this means that someone knows what she may be but no matter what I will see that she knows freedom" Malcolm said hopefully, inside fearing the tiny child may be a mage.

"What shall we call her?" Leandra asked softly.

Malcolm looked at the amulet again and said with a bright smile "How about Eve?"

"Yes" Leandra responded quickly "Eve, welcome to the world Eve Hawke".

And the baby girl that lay in Leandra's arms opening her crystal blue eyes for the first time.

While Leandra cooed over her new daughter, Malcolm studied the amulet closely feeling true fear for the first time as it dawned on him what the amulet may mean.

"A child of the stars has been born" he whispered so quietly Leandra did not hear.

Outside the house the night sky was filled with a golden and white rainbow of falling stars, people throughout Thedas were celebrating an event that only happened once every ten years for it was the Night of Stars Fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still dont own this, Bioware does  
**

**sorry to anyone who likes the whole escape from lothering thing i kinda skipped it  
**

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 2 New Friends**

Hawke plopped down the on the Maker damned thing that dared call itself a bed and huffed. It had been a very very long day, between the oh-so rewarding meeting with the dwarf Bartrand, the unique encounter with his brother Varric. Oh, let's not forget the fact that she witnessed some crazy chantry brother nearly take out the Grand cleric with a single arrow for her daring to remove a post from the chanter's board, followed immediately by an encounter with a sobbing mess of a templar's sister begging to Hawke, Varric, Aveline, and Hawke's sister Bethany, that they find out what happened to her brother.

"Everybody needs something" Hawke stated to the open air, wondering if the air itself would ask her to do it a favor. She agreed to help the sobbing woman out of a reminder of her own brother, Carver who hadn't escaped the Blight sadly. She had also taken a look at the chanter's board and read the note with the arrow stuck in it still, only to find out the crazed brother was also Starkhaven royalty who needed some mercenaries killed. She practically leapt with excitement; this would be fun.

She would start hunting these Flint company people tomorrow. Tonight was bar night! Hawke rose from the accursed bed, overheard her mother and Bethany deeply conversing on the glories of the Amell family. Looking at the hovel around her she had to try very hard to stifle a laugh at the "glories of the Amell family". Hawke picked up her daggers and slipped them in the holster on her back and looked at her sister. "Varric had something he wanted to talk to me about at the Hanged Man, so I'm off, wanna come with sis?"

Leandra failed to restrain a look of horror at the thought of her daughter going to that place. "Ummm I think I shall just turn in for the night sister" Bethany said quietly.

"Oh well more fun for me I suppose" Hawke said cheerfully and walked towards the door only to have her mabari, Raze step in front of her. "Of course you can come boy, oh I'd never say no to you". Raze woofed happily and they left Gamlen's house.

No sooner had Hawke closed the door behind her when she saw armed people all around her. _Hmmm six altogether, well it has been over an hour since I last killed something_ she thought to herself. And she launched at the attackers, daggers whirling, Raze snarling beside her. Dodging their horribly aimed arrows she popped up right in front of one of the archers and slit his throat before dancing her way to the next archer. Raze was snarling and ripping his way through them as well and before she knew it, she was surrounded by bodies. "Yay loot time! Hopefully this lot has better stuff than the last one did."

Hawke and Raze walked through the Hanged Man to Varric's suite about 20 silvers richer than when she had left Gamlen's place. _Not bad_ she thought to herself _not great but still enough for drinks tonight! _Hawke wrinkled her nose at the stench of sour ale and tried not to think hard about the dark stains on the walls and knocked on the Varric's door and heard his cheery voice "Come on in!" She sat down in a chair at the table across from the dwarf, who looked like royalty holding court, from the head of the table, while he slid a mug her way.

Varric took a bowl from a shelf and poured a mug of ale into it before setting it on the floor in front of Raze. The hound lapped it up happily. Varric and Hawke busted out with laughter. "So Varric is this a business or social call?" she asked once the laughter subsided.

"With me Hawke, it's always both" he stopped to chuckle for a moment, "but let's start with the business part first."

"Fair enough" Hawke replied.

A few hours later, after the topic of finding a grey warden in the city had been dealt with, Hawke and Varric were both holding their sides from laughter. They had been swapping stories of childhood memories, poison techniques, and trap ideas. " And so the merchant says I thought we were talking about bananas!" Hawke says while laughing.

Varric roared with laughter. They were both laughing so hard they almost missed the knock at the door. Varric opened the door and a man Hawke immediately recognized as Meeran's messenger handed him a letter and left. Hawke took the letter from Varric and read it quickly. "Well Hawke what's it say?" Varric asked.

"Apparently someone named Anso needs our help, like now, says he pays well too."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Varric said quickly while grabbing Bianca.

"Not a damn thing, Varric, come on Raze lets go help a merchant, oh do you think he sells bananas?" Hawke asked Varric while they both laughed their way out of the Hanged Man.

* * *

"Its empty." Hawke said angrily.

She, Varric, and Raze had killed a dozen people for an empty fucking chest and most likely were going to walk into an ambush. "Bloody waste of time, who put us up to this?" Varric said equally angry.

"Let's go back to Anso and find out, although he probably isn't still there." Hawke said with a huff.

"Probably not, you know how these things work Hawke."

"All too well Varric". And they left the house. No sooner had they left the house when a lot of people in matching uniforms, that made Hawke shudder inside, surrounded them.

"That's not the elf" a woman stated. _Clearly these people are_ _masters of the obvious_, Hawke thought and relaxed a bit inside.

"It doesn't matter we were told to kill however enters the house" another man said.

"You fuckers can certainly try" Hawke nearly growled and started her deadly dance.

Uncontrolled by anything but fury and rage, she tore through the people with a vengeance. Raze snarling and biting his way through, and Varric and Bianca performing a beautiful and deadly duet.

When the last one fell with Hawke's dagger in his back, Varric looked at Hawke. "So I'm guessing you don't like these people, who were they?"

"From the looks of their armor I'd say they are from the Imperium." Hawke stated plainly offering up nothing else further. They made their way towards the stairs leading out of the Alienage. Only to be stopped by a man in the same matching uniform as the others. He rambled on about how they made a "serious mistake" and what not, and called to his lieutenant only to be answered by a man dripping with his own blood.

_Not the kind of backup I'd have, what with all the bleeding_ Hawke thought. And then she heard a new person speak in a rich yet fierce voice "Your men are dead and your trap as failed, I suggest running back to your master while you can."

"Your going nowhere slave." Hawke had been mesmerized by this stranger with the fierce voice so when he started glowing, and put his fist literally through the man doing the rambling, her eyes widened and she jumped back. The stranger calmly said "I am not a slave." And turned to look at Hawke, Varric, and Raze.

_Damn_ Hawke thought _He is something else._ The man apologized to them and told them his name was Fenris. "These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magisters lost property, namely myself"

That woke Hawke from her daze "People are not property" she said.

"I highly agree" Fenris stated. Fenris was covered in some strange white markings and told them that the markings were one of the reasons so many hunters would be sent after one slave. Hawke stared at him while he picked through the hunter's pockets. His shock white hair looked amazingly soft, and contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin.

"It's as I thought" Fenris said "my former master has accompanied them to the city, I must confront him before he flees, I will…need your help" he added painfully.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night" Hawke said with a laugh.

"I will find a way to repay you I swear it" he vowed. _A dangerous promise _Hawke thought as she stared at the extremely handsome elf. "The magister is staying in a mansion in Hightown meet me there before morning" Fenris said as he turned and left.

"Well, well I'd say tonight just got alot more interesting" Varric noted. "Most definitely" Hawke smiled. Going to hunt down a magister was definitely not something she would tell her mother she did tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks people for sticking with me, i swear it will start picking up soon, just gotta get the _basics_ outta the way and of course all are still bioware's toys...damnit  
**

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 3 Thoughts**

* * *

Fenris stood in the courtyard shadows, occasionally glancing up at the mansion. He hoped the woman and dwarf helping him would show up soon. He had gotten here quickly hoping this encounter would be the one where he would finally show Danarius his own heart. His thoughts returned to the woman, he didn't even know her name.

He had noticed her staring at him earlier, he was used to it, but her stares were somehow different. He had been truly surprised by her remark to him about people not being property. He had watched her furious slaughter of the hunters with curiosity from a rooftop overlooking the Alienage.

There was something different about this woman though, that unsettled him. She looked like a normal woman, beautiful but normal. Her pale blond hair hung to just her shoulders and was very straight. She had blue eyes of a shade Fenris had never seen before. _What was is different about_ _her_? The thought unnerved him, he considered himself a good judge of people.

This woman was hiding something, of this he was certain, but then again who wasn't? He looked at the mansion again and still no movement. Finally he saw the woman coming up the stairs with the dwarf and the hound, he sighed with relief.

"By the way my friend here reminds me we haven't been introduced properly" Hawke stated plainly when she and Varric reached the top of the stairs.

"No we haven't" Fenris said "it would be proper for me to thank you if I were to know your names."

"I'm Eve Hawke but everyone just calls me Hawke and this furry thing here is Raze." The mabari woofed happily.

"And I'm Varric Tethras storyteller extraordinaire at your service serah" Varric said proudly.

"You have my gratitude Hawke, Varric, and umm Raze" Fenris said somewhat nervously. Hawke looked at the mansion and Fenris told her he had seen no movement from within its walls.

Hawke laughed softly as they made their way inside but stopped just outside the door and glared at both Fenris and Varric and said "Just so we are clear if either of you tell my mother about this I will kill you."

"Got it" Varric laughed and Fenris just nodded his head in agreement. And with that they entered the mansion.

* * *

To say the mansion was a disappointment was an understatement. It was full of shades, demons and traps but sorely lacking in one magister. Varric was enjoying looking through and looting the chests throughout the house. Hawke was disappointed and relieved at the same time, eager, as she was to face one of the dreaded Tevinter magisters she knew it could end very very badly. If Hawke was disappointed Fenris was pissed but quietly pissed.

He left the mansion quickly saying he needed air. Hawke felt she could sort of sympathize with this man. They wrapped up their looting and went outside only to find Fenris leaning casually against one of the stone walls of the mansion, soaking in the muggy Kirkwall night.

"It never ends" Fenris started "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. I did not find Danarius but I still owe you a debt, here is all the coin I have as Anso promised."

He held out a few silver to Hawke who shook her head and said "Keep it, I didn't do this for the money"

Fenris thought for a moment before saying "Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

_Well I'm just in the business of collecting crazy people now….still_ Hawke thought. "I've seen some of your abilities do they come from those markings?" Hawke asked.

"Some, all I know is that even in the Imperium warriors such as myself are rare." Fenris answered plainly.

"So all of this hunting is just because this Danarius man wants you back?" Hawke asked.

"He doesn't want me at all just the markings on my skin, they are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power Danarius required of his pet and now he wishes his precious investment returned even if he must rip it from my corpse" Fenris spoke with all the signs that he had said this many times before and had grown quite weary of saying it.

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf" Hawke said without thinking and mentally kicked herself. Varric chuckled softly and Fenris laughed nervously before covering himself with an equally nervous cough.

_Maybe he doesn't know how to laugh?_ Well working with her and Varric they would fix that quickly. Hawke told Fenris about the Deep Roads expedition they were plotting and he agreed to help them whenever they needed. They bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways agreeing to meet at the Hanged Man the next day to plan.

* * *

As Hawke laid down in her uncomfortable bedroll, a slight improvement over that damn bed, that night at Gamlen's she couldn't help but think of the strange, yet handsome, white haired elf who couldn't laugh. _Maker that is going to change _and with that thought she slept.

Three weeks passed, during which, she had met the Rivaini pirate Isabela, the Ferelden grey warden Anders, and the Dalish blood mage Merrill. _More crazy to add to the collection _Hawke thought to herself. They were definitely unique, no doubts about that; Isabela was fun and funny, she and Varric got along with her like a house on fire. Merrill was naïve and sweet, but her blood magic made Hawke truly nervous and Fenris flat out despised her. Anders…now he was the most disturbing out of them all! He was an abomination, a good healer but still an abomination; whatever possessed him Hawke knew it wasn't friendly.

Fenris had made it known he disliked mages, obvious to everyone he considered Merrill and Anders the same as magisters in his mind. And Bethany was tolerated by him but only just. He watched her closely and it made Hawke angry sometimes, this was her baby sister, not some vile maleficar!

Fenris had stayed true to his word and continued helping her and her misfits gather the funds she needed. But he always seemed to be alone, coming to the Hanged Man just long enough to go through the plans for the next few days then leaving as soon as that was done. Damnit that man was going to learn how to be social, no friend of hers was going to treat her like a slave driver, only awaiting her next orders. One night after Fenris left immediately after the meeting, again, Hawke had had enough, she braced herself for the huge mistake she could be making, and made her way to Fenris' mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to do a bit of backstory on Hawke the next chapter is as well, reviews, questions, comments, im really nervous here people  
**

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 4 Common Bonds**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. But maybe, just maybe it will help him realize he's not so alone in the world. _Hawke reassured herself before opening the door to the crumbling mansion and stepped inside making her way up to the room Fenris used.

She opened the door to find him sitting in a chair drinking from a flask he kept on his belt. _Good he'll need to be drunk for this story_ she thought. Fenris welcomed her in the customary, emotionless, way of saying "Hawke".

_Oh wow _his voice made her shiver, one word from him made her shiver._ Damnit Eve pull yourself together_ her internal voice chided. "Is there something you need Hawke?" Fenris asked pulling her out of her very fuzzy thoughts.

"I..I..I just noticed that you are always keeping to yourself and you don't seem to want to interact with others, and wanted to ask why that is?" she asked nervously._ Smooth, real smooth._

Fenris thought for a moment before he replying "I admit I am uncertain how to act around other people, haven't spent much time with characters such as your companions, I find myself alone, none of you can understand what my life as a slave was like."

"That's where you're wrong Fenris" he looked up at her angrily and Hawke held up a hand asking him to be silent until she finished speaking…or so he thought.

Hawke started stripping and Fenris' jaw dropped but he quickly recovered. She took off her armor, laid it on the floor, and reached for the hem off her tunic.

"What in the Void are you doing Hawke?!" Fenris growled angrily as he left his chair to move closer to her.

"Stop Fenris this isn't what you think it is, so just shut up, sit down and listen" Hawke ordered.

Fenris was dumbstruck so he obeyed; he had never heard Hawke speak to anyone like this. Again Hawke reached for the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head. She stood facing Fenris in nothing more than her breast band, trousers, and a necklace that was hanging around her neck on a crimson ribbon.

Hawke took a deep breath and turned around, facing away from him. Fenris was highly confused by the angry woman who had just stripped in his home only to show him her back. But that was when Fenris noticed it, a circle with a small hand inside it, branded into the flesh of her back on her left shoulder. He came closer to Hawke his hand hovering over the brand, he studied it closely, but he needn't have bothered he knew what it was, the lyrium markings on his body covered up his own, but he still knew, the brand of the Tevinter Imperium, the brand of a slave.

* * *

"Hawke what happened to you?" Fenris whispered.

Hawke picked up her shirt and put it back on as Fenris led her over to the benches by the fireplace. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"What I am about to tell you, you must swear to never tell anyone, only two other people in the world know this story, and they are not my mother and sister, I don't ever want them to find out about this."

She paused, looking sharply at Fenris, who nodded solemnly, and said, "I swear to keep your secrets" he gave her the tiniest of smirks "after all I have quite a few of my own."

Hawke laughed softly "Don't worry one of these days I'll get them out of you, by the way do you have any more wine? I feel like I'm going to need a drink for this story."

Fenris chuckled softly and left the room, returning moments later with a variety of bottles in his arms. He silently handed her one, Hawke looked at the bottle "Oh yay Nevarran Red, one of my favorites, not quite as overpowering as Antivan but so much better than Orlesian"

Fenris raised an eyebrow at her slightly surprised by her knowledge of wines. She opened the bottle, threw the cork in the fire, and took a long pull on the bottle, while Fenris did the same with his own. Hawke took a deep breath, bracing herself to tell a near stranger one of her deepest secrets. Fenris waited patiently, intrigued and somewhat fearful of the story he knew Hawke was about to tell. _What in the Maker's name is Hawke, a native of Ferelden, and highly capable rogue doing with a Tevinter slave brand on her back?_

* * *

"I was nearly thirteen when it happened." Hawke started looking into to the fire and through the years back to her childhood.

"It was just after my family moved to Lothering, I had spent the day in the woods hunting and gathering herbs to sell at the market, I saw the sun was starting to sink so I headed for home. I barely spent time with my family then only coming home for nights and leaving again at dawn. I had just made it to the road that would lead me back when I saw men standing maybe twenty paces ahead of me. They were wearing strange armor I didn't recognize then but I do now."

Fenris' eyes wear glued to Hawke's face, and Hawke's eyes were still lost in the flames of his fireplace. "As you probably guessed by now, the men were slavers from Tevinter." Hawke said forcing herself to continue.

"I had only just started my rogue training and I had never taken a life, so I was no match for them, their leader simply walked up to me, took my bow from my hands…"

Fenris interrupted shocking them both " I thought daggers were your weapon of choice?"

Hawke smiled "My younger years were ruled by the bow, it's much easier to hunt with."

"I see"

"Anyway the leader took my bow from my hands, and two I hadn't seen approached me from behind and knocked me out. I woke up a few hours later with a skull splitting headache only to find myself tied to a tree, surrounded by the men who took me. They were drinking and cheering around a roaring fire. I was terrified but I forced myself to take in my surroundings. I was shocked to realize I knew where I was; the lazy bastards had only taken me about a mile or so into the woods. That's when they noticed I was awake, and the leader approached me. "Consider yourself lucky girl," he told me "the boys here wanted to have some fun with you but the Tevinters will pay more for you if your untouched""

Hawke shuddered when she remembered how emotionlessly the man laughed when he said that. Fenris too shuddered, for he knew all too well how much the magisters enjoyed the touch of "fresh flesh" as they called it.

Hawke took a long pull from her now half empty bottle, and Fenris pulled his flask from his side and took a quick sip from it. "Stronger stuff?" Hawke asked with a sly smile.

"You could say that, and no you can't have any" Fenris said quickly with a half smirk. Hawke simply shrugged and returned her gaze to the fire.

* * *

"The leader called two of his men over, and one of them stopped by the fire and picked something up. I hadn't noticed it there before, but then again I wasn't really paying attention to the fire. When he came closer I saw he was holding something that looked like a rod with a weird circle thing on the end. That's when the leader untied me, him and his buddy picked me up and slammed me to the ground. They took a knife and ripped my shirt open in the back. I tried to scream but one of them stuffed a rag in my mouth and threw my head back in the dirt. All I could feel were hands holding my arms and legs down. And then I felt pain, searing hot fiery pain, on my back. The smell hit me instantly; I will never forget that smell. I tried and tried to scream, it seemed to go on for hours. Next thing I know I'm being tied back to the tree again, the bark felt like it was literally biting my back. I broke down and cried, listening to the men discuss where they would take me. I didn't care I just wanted to die, I felt so alone. It was some small relief to know that when they took me to Tevinter it wouldn't be long before I was killed; I knew I wouldn't make a good slave. The men fell asleep soon after, and I was left to my thoughts. I was too scared to sleep and in far too much pain. Just before dawn I heard something moving quietly behind me."

Fenris had been looking into the fire as well imagining Hawke as a young girl, a freshly branded slave; he looked at Hawke and was surprised to find a smile on her face. Hawke noticed Fenris watching her; she noticed the anger on his face. She shook her head saying, "This is the part that you will want to hear"


	5. Chapter 5

**still bioware's toys except Ben and Dax those are my boys  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

Chapter 5 Old Friends

Hawke gave Fenris a sly smile, and took another long pull on her bottle before continuing. Fenris quietly drained his own bottle and waited.

"I listened for the sound again and didn't hear it. Instead I nearly screamed when a hand appeared over my mouth. "Shhhh….hold still and for the love of everything don't scream" a new voice said. The voice sounded somewhat scared to me and seeing as how I didn't have any other options, I listened to it. A moment later my hands were free, I looked at my wrists to see the ropes had been cut. I looked around me and a hand shot out of the darkness, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me away towards the forest. "Hurry" the voice said, "before they wake up". And we raced through the trees, I stumbled a lot, apparently, somewhere along the way I had twisted my ankle or the hunters did it for me, I'm honestly still not sure. We kept running until we came to a small, run down cabin near the edge of the woods."

"We had gone in a direction I hadn't explored, so I had no idea where I was. We went into the cabin and no sooner had I made inside, when I collapsed. I looked over my shoulder to see the person who helped me. They were lighting some candles around the empty room, finally they came over to me, and I saw the face of the voice for the first time."

"I knew him, a boy only a year or so older than me, his father owned the farm closest to ours. His father was known throughout the town as a drunk, rumor had it that he killed his own wife in a drunken rage. The boy looked at me as well; he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "I've seen you around town" he said. "You and your family came to town recently right?" I nodded slightly. "My name is Dax and you are?"

"Well first and foremost I'm grateful for your rescue, my name is Eve."

"It's no problem, I was in the area hunting when I saw the fire, people don't usually make camp that far in the woods so I decided to check it out, you thirsty? Hungry?" Dax asked me curiously. I told him I was in fact very thirsty, and while I was taking a drink he noticed my back. He told me very quietly that I had been branded, it didn't shock me so but still, I broke down and cried more."

* * *

"I awoke a few hours later, I was so ashamed I had actually cried myself to sleep, I chided myself, and that's when I heard another voice in the small house along with Dax. They were speaking quietly and I sat up to look at them. The owner of the new voice was very young maybe ten or eleven, and he looked exactly like Dax only he had light brown hair instead of dark. They noticed me watching them and Dax spoke "Eve this is my little brother Ben, Ben this is Eve and she could really use your help bro.""

"I remember staring wide eyed at the little boy as he approached me. "I'm really good with plants and herbs" he spoke softly "Dax had me gather some things that would help your back." He showed me a gooey green paste in a bowl and started smearing it on my back; the relief was overwhelming. "After he is done we will help you get home" Dax said."

"NO" I yelled at them. And of course they both stared at me "I…I….I can't go home not yet, please please let me stay here until I'm healed" I pleaded with them. They exchanged looks with each other before Dax asked "Why don't you want to go home? We've seen your family they seem really nice." "My family is nice enough I guess, but if I go home now they'll know what happened and I don't want them to."

"Why?" it was Ben's turn to question."

"I told them how my family moved around a lot, and that I liked it here. If my parents found out what happened they would surely make us move again. I didn't want to move again. So Dax and Ben agreed to let me stay there until I healed and they swore to keep what happened a secret. A week later they took me home, thanks to Ben's gooey green stuff my back healed quickly. My parents were naturally worried, that was the longest I had been away from home till then."

"I introduced my parents to Dax and Ben, explained to them how I got lost in the woods, and how Ben and Dax had found me and guided me home. My mother seemed to buy it and my father didn't show one way or another what he thought, but at least he didn't say anything. My mother thanked the boys greatly and invited them to dinner. That was an awkward meal, trust me. So many secrets in that house and I knew most of them and had a _great_ time trying to keep all the secrets well...umm…secret. After that Ben and Dax became my best friends, we spent almost every day in the woods together, learning together, training together, for the first time I felt like a had a real home."

* * *

The next few moments passed in complete silence as Hawke resurfaced from her childhood memories and Fenris tried to take in the story.

Hawke knew exactly what he was thinking and spoke before he could "I know I have never been a slave, I could never imagine the things you have been through, but I know what it's like to feel alone, powerless, and dare I say weak. I guess the reason I told you this story is, so that you could understand that while no one has been through what you have, some people may be able to relate to you in some small way."

Fenris said nothing for a few moments and Hawke thought he was asleep, until he finally spoke. "Why have you still not told your family what happened? You are no longer constantly moving, one would think you would get tired of hiding such secrets." Hawke couldn't see his face as he spoke; his green eyes were hidden behind a curtain of white hair.

She didn't even need to think to answer his question "Because I do not want their pity. I know if I told my mother and sister now, all I would get is their pity, "_oh poor Eve almost became a slave she is so fragile we must protect her"_ I couldn't handle that."

"My mother already tries to shelter me, although I am proud to say she fails in that goal. And Bethany would just feel bad because she is one of the reasons we were always moving around to avoid the damn templars. No, it is just better this way, with them not knowing, besides it's not like it's the only secret they don't know about me."

That got Fenris' attention "What are you talking about?"

"Meh stories for another night, let's just say I'm not as close to my family as everyone wants to believe. Before I leave though I want you to understand something." Hawke said suddenly serious.

"Oh?" Fenris replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because this applies to you as well, the only reason I cover up my brand is to protect my family from the truth; I do not hide it out of shame. My brand gives me a constant reminder as to why I fight, what almost happened to me, and what did happen to hundreds of others; yourself included. Those hunters marked me, as Danarius marked you, I am not ashamed of my mark just as you should not be ashamed of yours. Instead I use mine to remind me that I am stronger than they were."

Fenris was staring off into space and once again Hawke found herself wondering what he was thinking. "So on another topic, meet up outside the city gates tomorrow?" Hawke asked.

"We are going to the Bone Pit correct?" Fenris finally speaking again.

"Yep Bone Pit investigating; honestly that name sounds foreboding and creepy." Fenris chuckled softly at that.

Hawke stood up to leave, Fenris walked her down the stairs, and to the door. Once they reached his front door Hawke stopped suddenly and turned to Fenris. "I told you all of this so that you could try and connect with people; maybe learn to have some fun eventually. Don't let the markings cage you inside yourself, I didn't. Oh I have an idea!"

Fenris nodded quietly for her to continue. "After meetings we play diamondback and wicked grace, you could join us I'm willing to bet you have one killer poker face."

"That does sound intriguing, I suppose I could join in these games, I do know how to play, and I believe I would enjoy taking the dwarf and the pirate's coin."

Hawke laughed loudly "There is my anti-social elf, don't worry my friend between all of us, we should definitely be able to find your non-broody side."

Fenris scowled at Hawke "I do not brood."

Hawke just turned and laughed, walking away while still strapping her chest piece back on. She called over her shoulder "Whatever makes you happy Fenris". And she made her way back to Lowtown, moving quickly through the Kirkwall night.

Fenris quietly retreated into the gloom of his borrowed mansion, Hawke had given him much to think on, W_ell _he thought to himself_ it is a good thing I don't sleep much._ He went to the cellar to get more wine, after all that he had heard and all that was going through his head, he needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bioware own everything, but someday someday...  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

Chapter 6 Normal

The next few weeks passed quickly. Hawke's funds were rising quickly even though she always made sure to split the loot with her companions. A strange calm had settled over the even stranger group. They always gathered together at the Hanged Man at the end of every day to play cards or tell stories. Varric and Isabela still hadn't fully forgiven Hawke for suggesting Fenris should join them. The elf was a champion at cards, his face never revealed anything, and to the irritation of all three rogues, he quickly caught on to their cheating techniques and called them out on it.

One night a very flustered Varric glared at Fenris after the elf had caught him taking a card from his boot "You are taking all the fun out of the game and completely missing the point of us being rogues!"

"I am just forcing you to find better techniques and hone your skills." Fenris said plainly. The whole table erupted with laughter.

Varric had to admit ever since Hawke had "a long talk" with the elf, he seemed to at least be attempting to have a personality. Varric was still curious as to what they talked about but when questioned they both said they "just come to an understanding"._ Whatever _Varric thought.

* * *

They had to admit, they had one kick-ass team. A few weeks ago they took out a dragon and had a blast doing it. Fenris just slashing the hell out of the thing with his greatsword, Varric and Bianca doing a perfect duet, and Isabela and Hawke performing the deadliest dance imaginable. Hawke fondly remembered delivering the killing blow to the dragon, when she simply looked at Fenris, he nodded, she ran over to him, he grabbed her by the arm, and literally threw her towards the dragon's back. She caught hold of the dragon, hauled her way onto its back, and climbed toward its neck, only to plunge her daggers into the soft flesh under its neck repeatedly. The dragon dropped like a rock.

The victory celebration at the Hanged Man afterwards was one for the record books. Every one of them got very very drunk, all of the girls ended up on the dance floor, moving merrily to the jaunty tunes. Anders sat in a corner watching the women intently. Varric and Fenris were at their table watching the women as well and playing diamondback. They were only interrupted when a very drunk Isabela sauntered over to them and knelt in front of Varric. The dwarf raised an eyebrow at her and Isabela put a straight face on and reached behind him. The place went quiet, deadly quiet. Varric froze, Hawke and Bethany stared at them wide eyed still frozen in place from their dance. Ander's jaw dropped, Merrill squeaked, and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

Isabela was **touching **Bianca.

_Oh shit fuck _Hawke thought.

While Varric was still frozen in shock, Isabela caressed Bianca's barrel and cleared her throat. "Bianca, sweet thing, you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on. And I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" Isabela asked softly.

Varric stood up like a shot, looked Isabela straight in the eye, and growled at her. Everyone was still silent, completely convinced Varric was going to kill Isabela. It was Fenris who broke the tension, he busted out laughing. A sound that was truly music to Hawke's ears, his laughter made Hawke feel warm inside. Within a moment, everyone joined him in laughter.

Hawke strode over to them, and placed a hand on Isabela's shoulder "I think Bianca is taken" she said between laughs. Isabela looked truly disappointed so Hawke reassured her "Don't worry Bela we will find you someone soon don't you worry." Isabela smiled and walked over to a man leaning against a table and starting whispering in his ear. By this point the music had resumed, Varric mumbled something about "needing to reassure a traumatized Bianca "and fled to his suite. Isabela soon disappeared with the stranger back to her room. The group had worked together in relative peace ever since.

* * *

Hawke stood up from her bedroll at Gamlen's, she needed to leave soon. She sighed when she thought that she would never get all the sand out of her boots. Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and Fenris had spent the day at the Wounded Coast taking out Qunari mercenaries called Tal-Vashoth. _That had been just bunches of fun_ Hawke thought to herself. She hadn't been comfortable around water in many years, added to the fact that one of the Qunari had knocked her daggers clean out of her hands, and picked her up by her neck, nearly choking her.

She was still grateful to Fenris' amazing timing, as he had chosen that moment to appear next to her, phased his fist into the Qunari's chest and tore his spine out. The Qunari slumped to the ground with Hawke still in his hand. Very gently Fenris removed the hand from around her neck, gave her a questioning look, and moved on._ Yep I did great there, really showed them my best side_ she shook her head and picked up her daggers and headed to the Hanged Man.

* * *

"Hawke to what do I owe the pleasure?" Varric said when Hawke approached him.

"I'm going to visit Fenris and I want you to come with me." Hawke said quickly, still not certain this was a good idea.

"Okay" Varric said cautiously and they left.

"So is this where I get to find out what you and Elf have been up to the past few weeks?" Varric asked as they approached Hightown.

"Yep, I have been trying to get him to learn to socialize for the past few weeks, every few nights, I go to his place; he provides the drinks and picks a topic to discuss."

"Hmmm...Well it seems to be working." Varric noted.

"I think so, he doesn't say much, but he does listen, so I guess that's a start, I mean he asks questions, lots and lots of questions, if I didn't know better I would say he's conducting a study on me." Hawke laughed.

"Well maybe I can borrow his notes for my book on you." Varric said with a chuckle.

"Oh Varric" Hawke sighed as they reached Fenris' mansion, They went in calling his name as they went, it was never a good idea to surprise Fenris, not that any of them could seem to surprise him.

As usual, they found him in his room upstairs, "Hawke, Varric" he said nodding at them and then he glared at Hawke.

"I know what you're thinking, so just hear me out then you can glare and scowl all you want." Varric kicked a loose tile nervously; he still wasn't certain why he was here. Hawke ignored them both "Part of learning to socialize is being able to have a conversation with more than one person, so since you and Varric seem to get along well enough, he is going to participate tonight, and we will both answer your questions."

Varric raised an eyebrow "We will?"

"Oh come on Varric you love talking about yourself."

"Fair point, so what do you say Elf?"

Fenris scowled, he had actually been looking forward to this evening, he even already had his topic picked out._ Then again _he thought_ it might be interesting to hear the dwarf's answer._ He sighed "Very well. Please sit."

Instead of sitting at the benches they all opted for the table, Fenris handed out bottles of wine to each of them. "Damn Elf this is some good stuff." Varric said happily.

"I would take the credit, but I cannot, the wine cellar was overflowing when I found it, it may take me years to go through all of it." Fenris said with a half smile.

"Well let's get started on that shall we." Hawke laughed. "What's tonight's topic Fenris?"

Without even needing to think he said "Do you ever wish to return to Ferelden and do you ever wish to return to Orzammar?" nodded his head at both Hawke and Varric in turn.

* * *

The night went smoothly, the wine flowed freely, Varric and Hawke taking turns to talk and make Fenris laugh. Varric told them how he had no desire to go to Orzammar, and its "tunnels filled with nug shit and body odor".

Hawke surprised them both by telling them that she had every intention of returning to Ferelden. She went on to explain how she truly missed the forests and fields that she spent her youth in.

"You sure you aren't part elf Hawke?" Varric laughed. She told them how it was her job to make sure her family had food and went on to tell them that she used to make good money selling wild herbs to alchemists.

"I barely spent time with my family anyway, after I turned thirteen I spent almost all my time in the forest, with my friends Dax and Ben. I spent years with them, we sort of became our own family, I could tell them anything. Eventually I even told them about Bethany and my father being mages. They just shrugged it off."

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Fenris asked.

"Around the time I turned seventeen, Dax got in trouble with the law, they accused him of killing a nobleman, which he didn't do, so he fled. Ben and I tried to find him for a while but he was long gone. So I paid a carriage driver five sovereigns to take Ben to Denerim, where he would become a blacksmith's apprentice. I gave him ten sovereigns, my entire life savings and saw him off. I couldn't let him stay in Lothering, his brother had left him alone and his father was a total asshole. He seemed excited to go anyway. I on the other hand, left my family and spent the next few years wondering around the forest on my own and I loved every day of it. I only came back to my family when word finally reached me that my father was dying. After that I stayed with my family ever since." Hawke finished.

Now it was Fenris' turn to shock them. He completely surprised them both by telling them of Seheron and its lush jungles. From the exotic birds he saw there to the clear, crystal water, and unique plants and trees, he painted a vivid picture with his words. Varric was very interested and Hawke was spellbound. _I'll bet he can make anything sound good with that voice of his_ she thought to herself.

Fenris even answered their questions, shocking them further. "No Varric I have never seen snow and as far as I'm concerned I don't need to, I have heard of it but it sounds….unpleasant." Fenris said with a twinge of discomfort in his expression.

"How long did you live there?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know, my first memory is receiving these markings, whatever I was before may as well have never been. My memories of Seheron are from when I was there with Danarius." Hawke saw a dark look pass over his face so quickly she thought she imagined it._ Uh oh dangerous territory time for a subject change_. She had become quite attuned to the subtleties of Fenris' expressions and learned to quickly recognize when she was becoming too close to a subject that was raw and touchy to him. She sighed, there were alot of touchy subjects when it came to talking with Fenris.

"By the way, Fenris I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier." She said with a grateful smile. Varric too had noticed the slight tension and both men were relieved at the subject change.

"Your welcome Hawke although I'm surprised you needed assistance." Fenris said plainly.

"The fucker knocked my daggers away; I don't know how to fight without them."

"Really?" Fenris said completely surprised.

"Well we should probably get going, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Hawke stated uncomfortable with her weakness.

"Aren't we going to the Blooming Rose to talk to whores?" Varric said rising from his chair.

"Yep, Isabela is coming so we could be there awhile." Hawke said rising from her chair also.

"If Isabela is joining us, then I believe only she and the whores will be _busy._" Fenris said a smirk. Hawke and Varric laughed heartily as they made their way to the door.

"Wait a moment Hawke" Fenris voice behind her made her freeze in the entry hall, "I wanted to ask you something else." Varric stopped as well. Fenris scowled at the dwarf "Privately". Varric rolled his eyes, and continued to walk out the door, leaving the two alone.

"Ask away" Hawke said trying to unfreeze her body.

"Would you like to learn to fight without weapons?" Fenris said getting straight to the point.

"Umm…who would teach me?" Hawke asked trying to keep her own fear of her weakness out of her voice.

Fenris replied proudly "I would, I didn't always use a sword, Danarius wouldn't allow it. I also picked up a few techniques over the past few years, I could train if you like."

Hawke thought for a moment and Fenris continued "It would allow me repay the kindness you have shown me over the past few weeks."

Hawke looked straight in his emerald green eyes before she held her hand out to him "Deal". He reached out and shook her hand quickly.

With that Hawke left the mansion and met up with Varric standing just outside. "Well that was certainly an interesting evening" Varric said thoughtfully.

"Yea, it's a work in progress but I think he's slowly coming out of his shell." Hawke replied before adding "Plus who knows how much more fun he could be if he wasn't so serious all the time."

"You realize that it could take years maybe even decades to ease Broody out of his shell, right?" Varric asked with a laugh.

Hawke looked up at the sky and laughed "What can I say; I'm a sucker for hard cases."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright time to start exposing more secrets, and Bioware owns it all...such sadness  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

Chapter 7 Questions

Hawke brought all her companions along with her to the Blooming Rose, as they had two people to question, for two different reasons. Aveline, Anders, Merrill, and Bethany would talk to Jethan about this Ninette person. In the meantime Hawke, Fenris, Varric, and Isabela planned to question Idunna in regards to the missing templars. As soon as Hawke and her friends stepped into Idunna's room, she felt something was amiss.

Swallowing her nerves she approached the woman and began. "You must be the exotic wonder of the east, Idunna right?"

"I am" she replied sensually.

_And so it begins..._Hawke rolled her eyes. "I'm here about some missing templar recruits, I have it on good information that you were the last one to see both of them."

Idunna turned around and looked at her bed, Hawke's uneasy feeling intensified, in her head she felt a strange buzzing, but she continued regardless. "Do you remember them Wilmond or Keran?"

With her back still turned to Hawke and her friends, Idunna spoke still in the sensual tone " Questions are boring, why don't we have some real fun?"

Hawke rolled her eyes again and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not here for fun, and even if I were, you certainly aren't my type, so again Wilmond, Keran, those names ringing any bells?"

Idunna turned and met her gaze "Answer one of my questions first, who told you about little, old me?"

Before Hawke could even roll her eyes Varric spoke up "It was Viveka, she showed us her books."

Hawke turned to glare at Varric but lost her train of thought when she found all three of her friends staring at Idunna with eyes that looked soft and dark at the same time, even Fenris._ What in the Maker's name is..._before Hawke could finish asking herself the question, Isabela spoke while still staring at Idunna "Hawke go easy on this lovely creature."

Hawke stared at Varric and Isabela, and was about to say something to them, when her natural instincts screamed at her for silence, the strange buzz in her head intensified, but it wasn't painful, it was simply annoying.

Listening to her internal voice, the pieces fell into place as she slowly turned around to find Idunna staring at her, her gaze piercing Hawke's very soul. "You should listen to your friends, oh well, it doesn't matter now, just do one thing for me; take your blade."

Hawke's arm automatically went to her small dagger at her side, and she brought the dagger in view. Idunna wore a soft smile, but Hawke felt no warmth come from it. "Now gently bring it across your throat." Idunna's gaze still piercing Hawke's crystal eyes. Hawke raised the blade to her throat.

"Just kidding! Like I would actually listen to you." Hawke exclaimed and laughed out loud at the stunned expression Idunna now wore. Hawke stepped towards Idunna now, blade raised.

"Stop that... what...what are you doing?" Idunna managed to stammer out.

"Let me guess; blood magic hmm?" Hawke still wore an amused expression on her face.

Idunna was completely shocked, "Blood and desire, in equal measure, an art I learned...elsewhere."

"Well that seems to have truly paid off." Hawke's expression quickly changed from amused to a hardened one, as she closed the distance between herself and Idunna, and plunged her blade into Idunna's chest. The woman's body dropped to the floor.

Hawke turned to see her friends slowly regaining their minds, and busied herself looking through some paperwork on Idunna's table.

"Venhedis!" a fierce voice growled. Hawke turned to look at them.

"What in Andraste's holy cheeks?" Varric asked shaking his head.

"Damn what the hell just happened?" Isabela ran her hands through her dark hair.

Slowly realization dawned on all three of them, and they turned and stared at Hawke. Hawke's heart dropped to her stomach. Forcing her mind to work with her, she flew out of the room, with the others on her tail. She ran right by Bethany and her group, although Fenris, Varric, and Isabela were stopped by them.

* * *

Hawke bolted out of the building and paused at a wall just outside of it to catch her breath and her thoughts. _What have I done? _She couldn't seem to get past that thought, instead repeating it over and over in her mind. She placed her hand on the wall, feeling the cool, hardness of the stone, hoping it would help settle her mind. After a few moments she felt somewhat calmer, she barely noticed her surroundings, instead focusing on the stone wall that seemed to be her lifeline. And then a hand grabbed her and pinned her back against the wall.

"What are you?" Fenris growled. His grip on her tightened to a point of pain. Hawke looked straight in his eyes, meeting his furious green glare with her own troubled one. She glanced behind Fenris and saw all of them, all of her companions, staring at her, except one. Bethany raised her head and looked at her sister with a question clearly in her eyes. Hawke looked at her little sister and the two exchanged the slightest of nods.

Bethany spoke quietly and firmly "Fenris it isn't what you think, let her go, so she can explain."

Unnerved by the firm tone that came from Bethany, Fenris loosened his grip and let Hawke go. Hawke took a deep breath and met the gaze of all of her companions one by one.

"I will explain, everything" she paused "but not here" Hawke shot a look at Fenris. "Mind if we all go to your mansion? It's close by and private, I really, really don't want to be overheard."

Fenris looked at Hawke still with anger in his eyes, and nodded finally succumbing to the note of desperation he heard in her voice. Hawke set off at a quick pace towards the dilapidated mansion, all of her companions following closely behind. None of them spoke the entire walk there. Even Isabela and Varric, who took every opportunity to laugh they got, were completely silent.

* * *

No one said anything until they gathered in the crumbling great hall of Fenris' mansion. They stood scattered throughout the hall, some of them sitting on crates or the floor, others opting to stand. It was Anders who broke the tension, quoting something Hawke had once said to him. "So this is the part where you tell us you're an abomination, right?"

Bethany moved quickly to her sister's side while Hawke glared at Anders "I most certainly am not!"

"A secret blood mage then?" Fenris snarled with so much hate in his voice even Hawke wanted to shiver.

But she steeled herself _I should have known they would find out_. She stared at Fenris, and poured every ounce of confidence into her voice she could, took another deep breath and spoke.

"I am a Star Child."

Every one of her companions started laughing, except Fenris who wore a look of complete shock, Merrill just looked confused, and Bethany who cleared her throat and raised her own voice so she could be heard over the laughs. "It's true."

Anders, Isabela, Aveline, and Varric were all laughing hysterically. "That's priceless Hawke, you want us to believe you are a legendary person who can stand against demons and blood magic." Varric unable to stifle a laugh.

Aveline snorted "Oh it's too much an apostate father and sister and now a hidden chantry treasure. Come on Hawke, tell us what really happened." Her friends were unable to compose themselves when they looked at Hawke, who wore a sad expression, Bethany just looked pissed.

"Sister, they shouldn't be laughing at this, it's not a joke, prove it to them." Bethany said angrily to her sister. Hawke raised an eyebrow at Bethany, who shot a glance towards Anders.

Hawke looked at her friends, most of whom still had flushed faces from laughing at her, "Fine". She took off her gauntlets and walked towards Anders, his eyes were watering from laughing so hard.

They starting laughing at her again as she stood in front of Anders, with a determined look in her eyes._ Hope this works_. And she reached out toward him, placing one of her bare hands on his face, and the other one his hand. The effect was instant. Anders cried out as Hawke's touch felt as though she were burning him. She quickly let go.

"Damnit all Hawke, what did you do? That fucking hurt." Anders exclaimed angrily.

Before Hawke could even speak, Fenris spoke a hint of amusement in his voice "The touch of a Star Child is said to burn abominations and demons, though it leaves no visible mark on their bodies. Demons and abominations are too corrupted to withstand such things. I guess that part of the legend is true." he chuckled. Anders glared at the elf, who simply smirked in response. _An interesting turn of events, I knew she was hiding something. Although I would have never dared to imagine anything like this._ Fenris thought to himself.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they realized Hawke was telling the truth. After a moment had passed, they all launched questions at her. "One at a time people, seriously, I will answer all the questions I can, but I can't answer them if I can't hear them. First though you all have to swear to keep it a secret, if the Tevinters or the Chantry find out about me, that's it; I'll be gone forever, locked away in some monastery or tortured and killed. Not sure which I'd prefer honestly." Hawke looked at her friends and each of them nodded and swore to keep her secret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay really hoping I explained the Star Children thing well enough here, if i didn't please let me know, some of it may come into play later, and a major thanks to Toxicmayhem and my hubby for pulling me through this one, and to Bioware for letting me abuse their stuff...hehe...its only gonna get worse Bioware**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 8 Answers**

Aveline spoke first "I thought all Star Children were in the Chantry, that's part of the Seekers' job isn't it? To find the Star Children and take them to the Chantry for safety? How in the Maker's name have you remained hidden from them?"

"My father was an apostate, it isn't a stretch to believe he would be capable of hiding a Star Child as well, my parents simply lied about my birthday. And always took care to keep me away from the chantry and its Seekers, I know they have ways of detecting Star Children, much like templars find mages; so we just avoided them completely." Hawke said in a bored tone.

"How did you to do whatever it was you did back the Rose?" Isabela asked smiling.

"I don't have any abilities like a mage or anything, I just realized that something was going on and followed along with what Idunna was telling me to do. I guess I got a bit carried away." She laughed. "All I know is blood magic and mind control don't work on me. Demons can't sway me; not that I have met alot of them." Hawke laughed now, "My father has even told me that the mind control vampires use wouldn't affect me, he always believed in legends and things like that."

Most of Hawke's friends joined her in laughing, she took a moment to collect herself, before she carried on "I had heard that Star Children can burn demons and abominations with their touch but I never tried it before today. By the way sorry about that Anders." She threw an apologetic smile in Anders' direction.

Anders cast Hawke an annoyed glance before posing his own question "Is that going to happen every time you touch me?"

Hawke laughed "I'm not sure honestly your the first 'abomination' I've met, but want me to try it again?"

Anders shuddered before laughing "No I'm good, but seriously though that hurt...do you think you could kill abominations if you touched one long enough?"

Hawke thought for a moment before responding "Maybe, although I'm not sure I would want to touch one for that long, from what my father said they are very ugly."

Merrill took the opportunity to pose her question to Hawke "Does it hurt, I mean when you feel blood magic? I mean I know you can't be controlled by it, but when you sense it does it hurt you, or do you just feel kind of weird? Maybe dizzy? When you touched Anders did it hurt, I mean I know it hurt him, but did it hurt you as well? I wonder if it would hurt if you touched me, not that I want you to hurt me, I mean, oh I'm rambling again aren't I? I'll just stop talking now."

The others laughed softly except for Fenris who continued to brood from his place by the stairs.

Hawke chuckled "No Merrill, it doesn't hurt, I can just kind of feel it; in my mind, it's hard to explain. I felt this annoying buzzing in my mind, that gradually grew stronger, but it never hurt."

Hawke ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure things out, "I didn't immediately know she was a blood mage, just like I didn't know you were. Although now that I think about it..."

She walked closer to Merrill, in her mind she felt the same buzz as before, though it was nowhere near as intense "Yep, there's that buzzing again. Its nowhere near as strong as before." the small elf audibly gulped.

Hawke smiled to herself _Hmmmmm...It's like a blood mage alarm or something...good to know._

Hawke noticed Merrill's nervous face and moved away from her before continuing "Anyway I kinda figured it out from how weird everyone was acting. And no, touching Anders didn't hurt me at all. Also, I'm not sure if touching you would be like that, all of the legends I've heard don't mention the touch of the Star Child burning blood mages, again I ask you, want me to try?" Hawke laughed at herself.

Merrill looked at her feet nervously. "Umm...no...I think I can do without that for now." Isabela, Hawke, and Varric all chuckled at Merrill's response.

Fenris who had been staring at Hawke, for a while now, his face in his standard emotionless mask, asked her quietly knowing his question for her would pose other questions he would have to answer, but still he had to know. "Do you have the amulet?"

Hawke's eyes grew wide at his question and she gave him a sly smile before reaching a hand into the neck of her leather armor and pulling out the necklace he had seen briefly before. He hadn't even truly noticed it when he saw it last but now he remembered how she hadn't hidden it from him on that night weeks ago. Hawke gently removed the amulet from around her neck, and held it out, for everyone to see. They all stepped closer to look at it, having heard about the legendary secret treasure gifted to all Star Children from an unknown source. In Hawke's hand dangling from a bright, crimson ribbon was the same beautifully worked amulet Malcolm Hawke had found hanging from his door the night Eve was born. The gems in it still shone as if they were new.

Anders gasped as he realized what the gems were "That white one is a moonstone, it can heal almost anything on its own. I have never seen one before, they are incredibly rare. And the blue on is a star stone, it amplifies the abilities of Star Child and can gift others with their abilities for a short time."

"Points to Fenris and Anders for knowing their stuff. And yes Fenris as you can see I still have my amulet, though I admit I'm curious as to how you of all people know about them."

Hawke gave Fenris a curious glance, he looked away before answering, "I would rather not speak of this now."

Hawke raised an eyebrow and shrugged in Fenris' direction, but didn't press the matter. "Any other questions?"

Aveline looked at Hawke with anxious eyes "Why didn't you tell us?"

_And here I hoped no one would ask that...damnit..._Hawke gave her friend an apologetic look "Well I didn't know most of you until about two months ago, and I'm not in the market of spilling my deepest secrets to strangers. As for why I didn't tell you, Aveline, I guess I didn't want you to know, I'm sorry to say I didn't fully trust you." Hawke looked around at her friends and they all saw her crystal blue swimming with tears. "For what its worth everyone I'm sorry for not telling you all, and I hope you can forgive me."

Silence followed in the next few moments as they all thought on Hawke's words. The quiet was broken by Varric "So Hawke got any other secrets I can write about in my book? Maybe you can sprout wings and fly? Slay dragons with a single look?"

All of them laughed happily, relieved to have the tension broken. "No, Varric nothing like that, I assure you, the rest of my secrets are really boring. And they are going to stay secret." She shot the dwarf a hard look before laughing "After all I don't want to know about all of the dirty little secrets you all have."

Isabela ran her hand up Hawke's arm "Oh sweet thing you can learn anything dirty about me anytime you want, just say the word."

Hawke gently removed Isabela's hand from where it was on her neck now "Thanks but no thanks, 'Bela, no offense you are not my type."

Hawke cleared her throat and clapped her hands together "Well, if we are all done asking me questions, who wants to come with me later and meet with that dwarf at the Qunari compound?"

Fenris was the first to speak although he didn't meet her eyes from behind his curtain of white hair "I shall accompany you Hawke, I have some experience with the Qunari that may be helpful. Although I must speak with you before we go."

Hawke grinned "Fair enough, anyone else?"

Varric chuckled "I'll go, I can't miss an opportunity to see this Javaris guy 'negotiating'."

Hawke nodded her head in agreement "It will definitely be entertaining."

Aveline meet Hawke's eyes directly "I'll come along as well Hawke, I would appreciate an opportunity to now the Arishok better." Hawke smiled brightly at her old friend, recognizing she was being given another chance by the soon-to-be guard captain.

"Alright shall we meet up outside the Hanged Man in say three hours?" Her companions who would be accompanying her nodded. One by one her friends made their way out of Fenris' mansion into the midday sun of Kirkwall.

* * *

When it was just Hawke and Fenris, she turned to him "So what did you wanna talk about?" He still had not looked at her directly, instead beckoned for her to follow him up the stairs, into the room he used most frequently.

Hawke sat down on one of the benches in front of the unlit fireplace. Fenris began pacing in front of it. Hawke's smile quickly disappeared when she saw his angry stance.

"Venhedis!" Fenris snarled while continuing to pace "Stultus, mulier stulta! Incredibili!"

Hawke almost recoiled at the anger she knew Fenris was throwing her way without fully thinking about what she was saying she spoke out angrily "If your going to yell at me, at least do it in the common tongue so I can understand what your yelling."

Fenris stopped his pacing and glared at Hawke, all the anger he had held in while her companions were present was finally surfacing. Hawke meet the furious glare in his eyes with hers. "What are you so angry about Fenris?"

"Tell me Hawke, what is there for me to not be angry about?" he spat

"Is it the fact that where I come from your _kind..." _he spoke the last word with disgust "is supposed to be worse than the Blight itself? Or maybe I should not be angry about the fact that you purposefully kept this from me even with all your claims of trust. Better yet I should not be angry at the fact that my mere presence around you almost guarantees the magisters will find you, and then we will both be killed!" Fenris was yelling at her now.

Hawke noticed him breathing heavily from his rage. Hawke's expression softened as she looked at him. Fenris' face changed to one of shock as he realized something, and his words escaped his lips before he could stop them "You've thought of all this before haven't you?" he uttered the words in disbelief.

Hawke looked away before she spoke "You think?"

The realization took Fenris' breath away, that fact that she knew he was an enormous danger to her secret and yet she didn't drive him away completely stunned him.

"Yes Fenris, I know that the magisters are chasing you and I run the risk of them discovering me as long as I'm around you. I wasn't kidding when I told you not to tell my mother about what we were going to do the night we met; I knew the danger even then. And she truly would have killed me, all my life she has spent keeping me away from them and then I go running towards the first magister I hear about."

Hawke had to laugh at her own stupidity, before she quickly recovered and gave Fenris a soft look before she spoke again "But I am not afraid of them, and I refuse to spend my life hiding from them. They can try and come for me now and I will gladly kill them. As far as I'm concerned the world could do with a few less magisters."

Fenris lips turned up in a smile for a brief second before his trademark frown replaced it. He sat on the bench next to Hawke and looked at her, trying to figure out how to explain what she needed to know. Hawke could see the confusion on his face and helped him along. "You said my 'kind are supposed to be worse than the Blight', I take you don't believe that?"

Fenris sighed, grateful she had picked up on that, but still not looking forward to telling her. "Firstly allow me to apologize for that remark, I was speaking in anger." He glanced at Hawke who smiled slightly and shrugged, appreciating the apology, but obvious to him she wouldn't say anything, so she wouldn't interrupt his train of thought. "To answer your question; no I do not believe you are worse than the blight, both of my previous encounters with Star Children proved them to be harmless."

Hawke quickly looked at him with curiosity burning in her crystal blue eyes, "You met other Star Children?"

Fenris looked away instead preferring to stare at the dead fireplace in front of him. "Yes, it was while I was with Danarius. They were both young children, I am uncertain where they came from though. There was a boy who was around eight years of age, and a girl who I believed to be at least eleven."

Hawke gasped as she realized what he was saying, "When you say you met them do you mean...?" she couldn't finish her thought, but it was unnecessary as Fenris nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, I saw them being tortured. Danarius took a great amount of pleasure in it. Star Children are like a rare treat to the magisters. I am only grateful he preferred to torture them himself rather than use me to do it." as he spoke anger was laced in his voice.

Hawke stared at the fireplace in shock. She knew the legends about what the magisters did to Star Children, but she never actually believed it _still _took place. She could not contain the shiver she felt when she thought about it. "I assume the children were both killed?"

Fenris kept looking at the same fireplace that had Hawke's eyes before, he added with an ounce of pain in his voice. "Yes"

They passed the next few moments in complete silence, Fenris allowing Hawke to sort through her thoughts. After a few moments had passed he spoke again "There was a few years in between the children's' capture and torture and during those years I learned that nothing could be more horrible than the magisters. I stopped believing in Tevinters' creed about Star Children; for the ones I saw were harmless, innocent, and completely frightened."

Hawke tried to swallow the lump in her throat before asking, "What do the Tevinters say about Star Children?"

Fenris turned his head to look at Hawke and she turned hers to meet his intense gaze "They say that the Star Children are to blame for everything, they corrupted the magisters. I believe they even say that darkspawn and blood magic came from Star Children. What a wonderful lie!" Fenris laughed nervously.

Hawke had always wondered why the magisters hated Star Children so much and know she knew; they were the magisters scapegoat. Everything the Imperium had done to upset the world was blamed on the Star Children. Hawke spoke with a cringe "And the rest of the Imperium believe this?"

Fenris returned his gaze to the fireplace "Everyone of importance does."

Hawke stood and looked at him, smiling weakly "Well I suppose I should thank you for not thinking I am a malicious person, hell bent on destroying the magisters reputation."

Fenris chuckled softly and stood as well "I will need some time to think about this Hawke."

She looked at him and spoke softly "About what?"

Fenris met her gaze and his eyes softened "About whether or not my debt to you, is worth putting you in such grave danger. If the magisters found you, you would be the greatest prize in recent history more valuable than myself to Danarius even." Hawke raised her eyebrow in question before he continued. "Danarius studied the Star Children, so I know a great deal about them, you would be the first adult Star Child they have found in more than two centuries. And the magisters would take enormous pleasure in torturing you." Fenris looked at Hawke with grave eyes.

Hawke swallowed another lump in her throat "So you're just going to leave?"

He looked at the sadness in her eyes "No, I said I need time to think, but before I go, I will help you with the Qunari this afternoon then I will leave tonight. I shall return in a week or so to let you know what I decide."

Hawke could barely believe her ears, she didn't want him to leave, he made her feel safe. But she knew she couldn't tell him that, he wouldn't take it well so instead she said, "Where will you go?"

Fenris' lips formed a smile "As to that Hawke I cannot say, but I promise I will return to give you my decision."

"I can respect that I guess," Hawke said as she walked towards the door of the room "But at least think about this; what better way to show the magisters your freedom, even better Danarius himself; then joining forces and aiding and protecting that which they all would kill for? You're an amazing ally Fenris, and I would hate to loose you to something as simple as fear." Hawke looked at Fenris with sad eyes, filled with unshed tears before exiting the mansion, leaving Fenris alone in his crumbling, stolen home.

* * *

**Used basic google translator from Fenris speak**

**Stultus, mulier stulta! Incredibili!=Stupid, foolish woman! Unbelievable!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for a little fluff and fill before the Deep Roads and as always more drinking. muhahahaha  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 9 Life Goes on**

Fenris was true to his word. He assisted Hawke with the Arishok, and his knowledge definitely proved useful. Hawke and her friends were able to leave the Qunari compound not only alive, but a few sovereigns richer. It was after Fenris had started to walk away that a question occurred to Varric. He looked up at Hawke, his eyes shining with mischief "So when is your birthday Hawke?"

Hawke chuckled before lowering her voice "I was born on the Night of Stars Fall." She cast Varric a mysterious glance before continuing "But I usually celebrate it a week or so before, you know don't wanna draw lots of attention to myself. And having a birthday party on that day in particular would attract some unneeded attention." Fenris could be heard letting out a chuckle while walking away.

Aveline smiled and Varric laughed, "Well, you do know how to party Hawke."

Aveline patted Varric's head as though he were a child "Varric, there is something you should know about Fereldens; we all know how to party. It's just that not all of us choose to." At that all three of them busted out laughing and Aveline turned red. Slowly the three left the docks, Hawke and Varric went to the Hanged Man and Aveline to the barracks.

That night as Hawke lay in her bedroll at Gamlen's, she couldn't keep her thoughts away from a certain broody elf. Her fears that he wouldn't return, the way he looked when he smiled at her, her fascination with those beautiful green eyes of his, the things his voice did to her, how he was always right there when she needed him; the thoughts just kept coming. By the time the sun rose Hawke had come to two conclusions; she would be devastated if Fenris should decide to leave forever, and should he return she would show him that they could form a team the magisters themselves would fear; the rogue Star Child and the lyrium branded, ex-slave, warrior. Yep, those Tevinters would be in for it should they show up, that is if a certain elf would come back.

* * *

A week passed and Hawke's companions had immediately noticed Fenris' absence. When they questioned her with where he was, she would shrug and roll her eyes "Fuck if I know, all he told me was that he needed to go out of town on business, and that he would be back in a week or so." Varric could feel there was more to it but he didn't pester. If there was one thing he knew about Hawke it was if someone had entrusted a secret to her, no rogue in existence could pick the lock that was Hawke's brain.

"You know something Varric?" Hawke paused to finish her pint in Varric's suite at the Hanged Man where she and Varric sat alone going over the details of their impending trip.

Varric turned his head to look at her, happy to not be staring at the tedious lists of supplies they would need. "What's on your mind Hawke?" Hawke looked at him with a strange look in her eyes, sadness? regret? guilt?

"I was just thinking that Fenris would have had the time of his life these past few days."

Varric was relieved at the smile that formed on Hawke's face. "Yea, seems all the slavers waited till he left to come creeping out of their holes, first that nest at your family's old home, then that group that took that Fey, Fer, Foy? Oh shit you know the one."

Hawke laughed along with Varric "How could I forget? 'You would have let him kill me?'" She faked a cry and a whimper. Varric's laugh filled the room as he repeated the words Hawke had said to the boy "I'm never wrong" he looked at Hawke with fake sweet eyes. They both continued laughing until they could barely breath. Hawke wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, she didn't cry often but tears sprang up frequently when she laughed, and she hated it. "Oh, oh and lets not forget the blood mages from last week, Fenris would have loved that." Varric had almost forgotten about them, the nest of blood mages they killed the day after Fenris left, they had been the ones kidnapping templars. He laughed to remember the look on the leader's face when her blood magic didn't affect Hawke; priceless. She had been so shocked she didn't even notice Hawke walk right up to her and plunge her daggers into her chest.

They both laughed to remember it, Hawke was finally feeling happy her friends knew her big secret; she doubted if she would have been able to hide it for much longer anyway. These psychopaths were becoming her new family, much like what she had had with Dax and Ben. _No don't go there, it's done leave it be..._Hawke forced her mind down other thought trails. Varric watched Hawke's face change from happy as a mabari in the rain, to soft, to downright sad, and then to determined. Varric was about to question her about the mood swings when he noticed a familiar figure walking up the stairs towards them.

"Hawke" Fenris said plainly "May I speak with you?"

Hawke could have sworn she just entered the Fade and was waiting for the dancing bears to come out already. She stared at Varric, still not turning to look at the figure behind her. Varric was looking back and forth between Fenris, who appeared to be finding the floor very interesting and Hawke, who looked like she wasn't in her head any longer. Varric decided to help Hawke regain her mind, what was left of it anyway. "Hey there Elf, we were just talking about you. Damn if you didn't miss one hell of a week."

Fenris looked up from the floor to Varric and leaned casually on the doorframe. "Oh, anything I would have enjoyed?"

Varric snickered "Elf, this week seems like the Maker himself tried to cater to you, slavers and blood mages were everywhere!"

Fenris chuckled softly before speaking "Your right, that does sound like something I would have enjoyed."

Fenris' chuckle seemed to bring Hawke back down to earth "Don't worry Fenris, I'm more than sure Kirkwall will come up with plenty more of both for you." she said before finally turning to look at him.

Fenris looked down at her softly before he spoke "Of that I have no doubts".

Fenris looked at Varric now "May I borrow her? I need to speak with her but I don't wish to interrupt you if you're doing something..." he looked at the table before continuing "...important."

Hawke and Varric both spoke at once and then laughed together. Hawke finally collected herself enough to respond to Fenris "Of course you can 'borrow' me, I think both of us are sick of looking at these fucking lists anyway." Hawke rose from her seat and looked at Varric "Same time tomorrow Varric?"

Varric rose from his chair as well "You know it Hawke, I swear we are almost done with this shit"

Hawke turned and walked away before saying "Uh huh suuuurrre"

* * *

Fenris followed Hawke out of the Hanged Man into the Kirkwall night. He raised his eyebrows in confusion when she starting walking towards her uncle's house. Curiosity finally got the better of him as "Umm Hawke where are you going?"

"Wait and see, Fenris" Hawke replied with a mischievous smile.

Instead of going to her uncle's place, Hawke turned left and deftly picked the lock on a door across from Gamlen's. She had been here three days ago when she was 'helping' a chantry sister and a Qunari mage; that hadn't turned out well. She told Fenris as much when they entered and Hawke pulled out a few crates for them to sit on. "I've been coming here to get some peace and quiet since Petrice abandoned it, also I can catch a decent nap here, away from Gamlen's snoring." Hawke laughed happily and sat down. Fenris sat as well unsure of where to begin.

Leave it to Hawke to make hard conversations easy "So...did you enjoy your trip to wherever it was you went?"

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief "Yes, I did actually, and no I'm not telling you where I went." he said with a half smile.

"More of life's little mysteries," Hawke laughed before looking away unsure if she could control her facial expressions when the time came "Have you made up your mind?"

Fenris noticed Hawke had purposefully looked away from him; he looked at the floor "I have"

_This is ridiculous _Hawke thought angrily _talk about beating around the damn bush_ "And what have you decided?" she turned her head to look at him directly.

He raised his head and met her stare, surprised by the determination he saw in her eyes "I'm going to stay." Hawke smiled brightly "Really?"

Fenris couldn't help smiling himself "Yes Hawke 'really', it may prove to be dangerous, but I believe you are right."

Hawke laughed happily "As I told a kid I rescued from slavers this week 'I'm never wrong', but what was I right about in this case?"

Fenris chuckled softly "I believe that staying here and helping you would be a very good way for me to enjoy my freedom. I once told you that I wasn't going to run from them any longer, so if you will face them, then I shall do so as well with you."

Hawke's smile grew until it almost filled her face "Excellent, if they come after you, my newly discovered 'star alarm' as I have started calling it, will hopefully provide some advantage, over their blood magic. That and the fact they would be so shocked by me, they won't know what hit them." Hawke laughed, "That is until a certain, handsome elf is showing them their evil hearts, livers, lungs, and other evil organs."

Fenris actually laughed at that, he hadn't failed to notice her comment again about him being handsome but he would think on that later, he had more to discuss with her now.

They laughed together for a while before Fenris calmed himself again and looked at her with a serious look plastered on his face. Hawke noticed it and stopped herself in the middle of another set of giggles. "What's wrong Fenris?"

Fenris ran a gauntleted hand through his hair "It occurs to me that I may need to reassure you of something, it has probably been causing you a great deal of distress."

_Oh this should be good_ Hawke pondered but nodded indicating he should continue. Fenris stood up and moved in front of her. "You have probably been worrying about me turning you into the magisters in exchange for my freedom"

Hawke snorted and giggled, completely confusing Fenris. This was a serious thing why was she laughing? Hawke tried to choke off her giggles "I'm sorry Fenris" she giggled again and was out of breath "You...you...have been stressing over me thinking you were gonna turn me in?" she let out another stream of laughter, Fenris glared at her anger clear in his eyes.

Hawke caught sight of his face, his aggression clear to her, she tried to quiet her giggles "I'm sorry for laughing Fenris, but the thought never even occurred to me, that you would use me to completely secure your own freedom."

Fenris was shocked. She had never even thought about it? "Why?" He spoke without thinking, his mouth asking what his mind wanted to know "Why didn't it occur to you?" Her answer shook him to his core "Because I trust you Fenris."

* * *

Fenris was stunned silent for a few moments, which Hawke took advantage of, to shock him further by proving how well she knew him. Fenris sank down to the floor and Hawke moved to sit in front of him, looking at him softly before continuing "It didn't occur to me Fenris, because you are not the kind of person who would trade someone else's freedom for your own. You want to win it, and I know that you feel you won't have it until Danarius is dead. Nothing else will free you in your mind, not some petty deal made with men you don't trust or the number of lackeys you slay."

Now she started to let her anger seep into her voice "You won't betray someone like that. I know that much about you Fenris. I'm honestly surprised you would think that I would be upset about something as pointless as that. It's fucking stupid and you know it. I know you are probably just using your prior knowledge of other people to think the way you believe I would, but you're wrong about me. I pride myself on being different, and damnit all one of these days I will prove to you that I am different from whatever assholes you are basing your assumptions of me on." She finished with a huff. She had never spoken in such a way and it kind of felt liberating.

Fenris was still frozen, processing everything she said, completely lost in his thoughts. Hawke reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. The moment she touched the armor on his shoulder Fenris jolted and instantly started glowing. He was on the other side of the room before Hawke could blink.

"I apologize" Fenris said attempting to control his emotions, his eyes closed with the effort. He slowed walked back over to her, eyes still closed, and sat in front of her. A moment later the light from his markings faded and his eyes opened. "I'm not accustomed to people touching me except to cause me pain."

"Ah I see" was Hawke's only response. She was looking at his hands wondering what it would be like to feel them, but decided to use her imagination to answer that, especially after how he had reacted from her just touching him through his armor.

Fenris saw the sadness in her eyes. For some reason her sadness made his heart ache. Without thinking his removed a gauntlet from one of his hands and took Hawke's fingers in his own, bracing himself for the pain. Stunned once more to realize there was no pain. Both Hawke and Fenris stared down at their joined hands, both lost in their own thoughts.

Hawke was feeling very strange, her mind was slightly buzzing, similar to the way she felt when near a blood mage, her 'star alarm'. But it was different, more soothing, calming and yet it energized her in totally new ways, she felt like she could take on the world and win easily. _Huh, must be the lyrium, how in the Maker's name does he sit still?_ Hawke mused not daring to move her hand at all, allowing Fenris the freedom to feel touch without the intent of causing pain.

Fenris was completely lost, his thoughts were racing too quickly for him to keep track of. With amazing effort he forced his thoughts to slow, he would definitely have to revisit them later. But for now he had to say something to Hawke, had to show her how much her words meant to him. Gently with one of his still gauntleted fingers he touched her chin and raised her head so he could look at her directly. He took a deep breath before exhaling; internally praying that his words would come as easily as they usually did to him.

His words did not fail him "I must thank you Hawke. Only one has ever spoken of me like that before. I truly thought that no one would ever see me as anything of true worth besides him. And yet even he could not make me believe as strongly as you do."

Hawke couldn't help interrupting with wide eyes "He?"

Fenris half smirked at her knowing exactly where her mind went "Yes he, and no it's not what your thinking, his name was Arkus. He is the sole reason I am here today. He is no longer alive. I only knew him for a short time but I felt like he was what I believe a father would be like." Fenris eyes filled with sadness that made her squeeze his hand gently.

"Do you want to talk about him?" she whispered gently. Fenris shook his head "Maybe another time."

Fenris allowed his thoughts to clear once more before he spoke again "I must also apologize to you. I did base my assessment of your thoughts and actions off those I have met before. Clearly I made a mistake, I knew long before now that you were different from anyone I have ever met. It would seem you are better at estimating a person's character than I. No small feat I assure you." He gave her another half smile "I shall attempt to prove myself worthy of your trust." His eyes shone with promise.

Hawke rose allowing their hands break apart, smiling brightly at him. Fenris stood as well knowing she was probably very tired and ready to call it a night. Hawke moved to the door frame before turning around suddenly and looking at him "If you can I'd like you to meet with me and Varric at the Hanged Man tomorrow after nightfall, I have some business to discuss with him and I would really like you there as well."

Fenris raised an eyebrow, but nodded "Of course, but is there no assistance you need from me before then?"

Hawke gave him her most mischievous smile "Well, there is a group of runaway mages I might need help rounding up, everyone else is busy, so it was just going to be me, Varric, and Raze. But, if you think you would enjoy it then you're welcome to come along."

Fenris gave her his own sly smile "Blood mages?" Hawke laughed "Knowing my luck this week, yea probably." He chuckled "I would be happy to assist."

"Great in that case meet us at the gates, around oh say mid morning?" Hawke said while looking up and counting off something on her fingers. Fenris resumed his normal emotionless mask "Of course"

_Oh no you don't, I am going break that damn obedient slave mentality if it kills me. And now I know just how to get some feelings out of you. Oh ho Fenris your former slave habits are going down._ Hawke chuckled to herself, causing Fenris to raise his eyebrows and twitch his lips in confusion.

Hawke opened the door and glanced over her shoulder at him "By the way Fenris, as for you feeling the need to prove yourself worthy of trust to me, yea don't bother. If you need to prove it to anyone, prove it to yourself, you're the only one who doesn't think you're trustworthy."

And she walked away with a smile on her face that she didn't let him see, making her way across the street to Gamlen's.

Fenris stood in the doorway to the little house watching Hawke walk away. _Damn, that woman is very good at having the last word. _Fenris watched Hawke disappear into her uncle's, shook his head, smirked, and made his way to Hightown. _Once again she gives me much to think on, and again it is good I don't need much sleep._


	10. Chapter 10

**I always hated how you couldn't bring as many people as you wanted in the deep roads, so here is my take on how that can be corrected. They are still Bioware's toy...damnit they are lucky. Anways reviews and such are greatly enjoyed.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 10 Preparations**

Well the runaway mages had been dealt with. And not to Hawke's surprise, they had killed several blood mages before the rest of the runaways had accepted the templars 'invitation' to the Circle. Hawke was exhausted when she returned to Petrice's abandoned house for a nap before her meeting with Varric later.

She was quite proud of how quickly she was learning to recognize the buzzing in her mind that signaled blood magic. She had never been exposed to it like this before. Questions kept cropping up in her mind. Was there more she could do? Did the Star Children who were in the chantry know how to recognize blood magic? Was there someone who could teach her what else she might be able to do? Fenris seemed to know alot about Star Children, but when it came to their abilities, he had informed her he didn't have any answers. Hawke sighed to herself, the answers she wanted weren't worth the price she knew she would have to pay to get them; her freedom. Hawke grimaced at the thought of joining all the other Star Children in monasteries or other places,_ yep freedom is definitely better_, she forced herself to smile before falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm not kidding you Hawke, Bartrand said you can only bring two people." Varric repeated for what must have been the fourth time that evening. Hawke banged her head on the table and Fenris was scowling. Hawke was pissed off, she knew she had to bring Bethany to keep her away from the templars, and Anders darkspawn sensing would be invaluable. But she felt she needed to bring Fenris.

"Look Varric I am not about to be the only sword down there damnit." She practically growled.

"I don't know what to tell you Hawke" Varric's tone was almost pleading. He knew how she felt about not having enough swords; he knew she was scared of a repeat of what happened to her brother.

_Alright Hawke time to think outside the box here, your good at it, so damnit all think...Ahhh, _the sly look the crept up on Hawke's face made both Fenris and Varric nervous.

"How about this..." she looked at Fenris and he froze, "I will pay you to join us Fenris"

Varric interrupted "That's not how..." Hawke cut him off with a scary grin "Shush Varric" turned back to Fenris and spoke again "I will pay you fifteen sovereigns to come with us, and I will pay for any extra provisions that you may need. Bartrand will not be able to say a damn thing about another hand that he doesn't have to pay. And of course Fenris, you will get to keep any loot you find down there."

Varric's jaw dropped "That might just work Hawke, damn your good at this negotiating thing."

"I pride myself on thinking outside of the box" she replied with a smile before turning to Fenris again "So what do you think Fenris?"

Fenris was quick to respond, "Fifteen is far too much Hawke, you don't need to pay me at all."

Hawke wasn't having that "Of course I do, Bartrand will pitch a fit if he thinks for a moment that he will have to pay you. Besides I'm hiring you, I'm not so heartless that I wouldn't pay you for it. Think of it as an investment in that wine cellar of yours. I'm paying back for all the bottles I have drank and probably will drink in the future."

All three of them laughed. Varric looked at Fenris "It's really not a bad idea Elf, besides this could be a very good way to lose those hunters of yours."

To everyone's amazement Fenris smiled slightly before replying "True". Fenris sat quietly for a few moments Hawke and Varric both waiting on his decision.

Fenris looked at Hawke sharply before extending his hand to her "Alright Hawke it's a deal, on the condition that the money for my supplies comes out of my payment." Hawke thought it over for a moment before shaking his hand "Deal."

Varric clapped his hands together "Excellent, now that that's settled let's get some more drinks while we go over the final details." He signaled the barmaid and within moments they all had fresh drinks. Varric stood on his chair and held his arm over the table, his mug raised high "I propose a toast; to the increased probability of all of us returning from that damn hole alive." Hawke and Fenris both smiled and raised their mugs to meet Varric's. "Cheers" came from all three of them.

After a few more drinks and a few stories from Varric about Hawke taking down a werewolf the size of a house, Fenris rose to leave. "Wait, wait, wait" Hawke managed to stammer out.

"Yes Hawke?" Fenris replied plainly. _Holy shit does he ever get drunk?_ Hawke shook her head to refocus her thoughts.

"We need to discuss the last few details."

Fenris looked at her doubt clear in his eyes "And you wish to do this now? Perhaps when you are more sober..."

Hawke waved her hand at him "Piss on that I'm sober enough right Varric?" they both turned to look at the dwarf who had fallen asleep at the table and was snoring softly. "Umm..Okay then" Hawke turned to look at Fenris "Walk me home and we shall discuss the details on the way?" Fenris chuckled softly and nodded his head.

* * *

Once they were outside the Hanged Man Hawke turned to fully look at Fenris standing next to her "So we leave in a week, I don't have any jobs lined up right now, so we are just using this time to prepare. We are probably going to be down there for about two months, that going to be a problem?" She looked at Fenris seriously.

To his credit, he was obviously taking this seriously, Hawke could almost hear him thinking. Finally after a few moments he spoke "No, I don't think that is a problem. But I warn you now I will be using all the time before we depart to prepare, so I will be unavailable to you until then."

Hawke smiled and gave him one of her favorite lines of his "Fair enough" he smiled at her. Hawke was caught in his green gaze. _Damnit his eyes are gorgeous, fuck who am I kidding he is gorgeous, oh shit I am no where near sober enough to keep following down that thought process, think other things, other things Hawke Oh oh I got it. _"Shoes" Hawke blurted out.

Fenris raised his eyebrow and looked at her like she had lost her mind "I'm sorry?"

"You might want to get some shoes before we go, I'm betting the Deep Roads are not too pleasant on barefeet." she clarified.

"Ah I see, umm... yes thank you for the advice." _Way too go Hawke he really believes you have lost your mind, ah well can't loose what you never had. _She attempted to recover the situation. "So how much do you think you will need for your provisions? I'm assuming you will want to gather them on your own?"

Fenris smiled at her, how she managed to make him smile so much, he would never understand. "You assume correctly, as for the amount I believe four sovereigns will cover it."

Hawke reached for her coin purse on her belt. "Take the whole fifteen now, get what you need because your probably going to need it. I don't want us going down there unprepared."

Fenris looked at her with surprise clearly written in his expression. "I don't understand, how do you constantly have so much coin?"

Hawke let out a laugh "I am one good money manager, after the fifty that I gave Bartrand, I still had another sixty left." Fenris shook his head and smiled at Hawke again "Impressive".

Hawke began walking up the stairs to Gamlen's door "I'll have you know every bit of that extra money came from at that rummaging I did in boxes and crates and stuff." She laughed happily "And all of you made fun of me for it, seems to have paid off huh?"

Fenris smiled when he remembered Hawke's obsession with going, through what appeared to him, to be every crate of trash in Kirkwall. "Indeed it has Hawke."

Hawke allowed herself a bow to Fenris, a tribute to her own intelligence. "So unless I see you before then, we meet in exactly one week, three hours after dawn, outside of Bartand's office." Fenris started to walk away, he called out to her "I shall see you then Hawke" and he disappeared into the night. He had _alot_ of preparing to do.

* * *

Hawke spent the rest of the week gathering supplies with Bethany and Varric. Her mabari Raze, was going to stay behind to protect her mother and by association, Gamlen. Neither Fenris nor Anders were seen all week, it was assumed they were both making their preparations. On the morning they were scheduled to leave Hawke and Bethany left Gamlen's to pick up Varric before going to Hightown. They were all varying degrees of excited about the impending trip. When they finally made it to Hightown, Anders saw already there giving some extra herbs and potions to Bodahn and Sandal would were in charge of the supply carts they would be bringing. Bartrand was organizing his hirelings. Varric went to speak with his brother while Hawke and Bethany went to greet Anders. "Morning Hawke, Bethany, still can't believe you talked me into this." Anders said with a smile. The sisters greeted him and went to help him with his supplies.

Bethany and Anders were chatting away happily when Anders looked past them, his expression changed to an instant frown "What is he doing here?" Hawke turned around and looked to see Fenris approaching them with a knapsack on his back and one in his hand. Until then Hawke had been wearing her fallback smile _as she called it_ that she usually wore when she wasn't busy with some other facial expression. The moment she saw Fenris though her face changed to pure delight. Bartrand approached her as well "Good question" he growled, "What is he doing here, I told you we aren't paying for than two of them." he gestured towards Anders and Bethany.

Hawke gave both Bartrand and Anders a smug look "I know 'we' aren't" she allowed sarcasm to drip into her voice "But I am paying him, it has all been taken care of."

Bartrand glowered for a moment before relenting "Fine, if he dies it's on you" Hawke rolled her eyes as Bartrand walked away "And when we live it's on me as well." By now Fenris had joined the group after politely declining Bodahn's offer to stow his both of his knapsacks with the rest of the supplies. He allowed Bodahn to relieve him of the one he carried in his hand, but kept the one on his back.

Anders gave Hawke a pleading look "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring _him _along?"

Hawke rolled her eyes again and looked directly at Anders "Nope" Fenris looked at her and scowled while she continued "I think its a great idea, I really don't want to be the only person who knows how to work a sword down there."

Fenris smirked at her quickly before turning his scowl on Anders who chose that moment to look away "Fine, I see your point, I guess".

Hawke grabbed Anders by the shoulder with one arm and put her other around Fenris' shoulder before speaking to both of them "Now you two I know you have your differences, put I don't want to hear any excessive arguing down there all right?"

Varric strode over to them laughing "Hawke's right on this one boys no arguing about mages or magic or Bianca will have something to say to both of you." Hawke and Varric laughed as both Anders and Fenris shrugged Hawke's arms away and grunted in agreement. Bartrand chose that moment to begin addressing them all, only to be interrupted by Hawke's mother.

Hawke slapped a hand to her face and went with her sister to speak to their mother away from the group. After convincing their mother it was a better idea for Bethany to get out of the templars' sight for a while than leaving her here in the city, their mother pulled them both into a hug. Hawke had to fight to resist the urge to pull away. Finally after several moments, several awkward, embarrassing moments, Leandra let go of her girls. They rejoined the group, grabbed their packs, and headed out for the Deep Roads.

Watching her daughters' strange group depart, Leandra whispered a prayer "Maker, guide them all, give them all the strength to return home safely, watch over my little Bethany and protect my little star."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Deep Roads Time! I really wanna thank my hubby for helping me out with a few problems I ran into with this one. Just so everyone understands my profane have red lyrium on them, they don't just eat it, can't remember if its the same in the game or not they always die too quickly. Anyway let's do this! As always Bioware's toys, not mine yada yada...  
**

**UPDATE when I went back I realized I left out an important detail or two, Damn I feel stupid anyway problem fixed now.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 11 The Deep Roads**

Hawke was going to kill someone. More specifically Bartrand, who had decided to imprison all Hawke and her group in some creepy thaig...for money. Hawke was snarling, "I am going to fucking kill him. I'm gonna string him up all over Hightown, then I'm going let the Qunari play keep away with that damn idol of his, then I'm gonna..."

Varric cut her off "Oh no,no,no Hawke if anyone gets to torture my brother, it's gonna be me. Sibling laws still apply even after betrayal."

Hawke rolled her eyes and attempted to smile at Varric "Damnit your right, can I at least help with said torture?" Varric wore an evil grin "Of course, Hawke"

Hawke and Varric looked over at Bethany and Anders, who were attempting to open the door with magic. "Any luck?" Hawke asked hopefully. They both looked at her with desperate faces. Hawke started pacing in front of the door that had them trapped in here, when she caught sight of Fenris, who was currently glowing. Fenris had been glowing almost since the moment they stepped foot in this damned thaig, he had taken to rubbing his arms as well. Watching Fenris standing there glowing gave her an idea.

"Hey Fenris" Hawke asked nonchalantly. Fenris raised his head to look at her, while wearing his trademark scowl that seemed more strained than usual. Hawke pressed on "Can you use your abilities on the door?"

Now Fenris growled, "I can only phase through living things not inanimate things" Hawke rolled her eyes "That's not true"

Fenris stormed up to her, staring at her with a murderous glare "Oh you think you know how to use these accursed things better than the magisters who forced them on me?"

Varric noticeably flinched, while Hawke's eyes lit up in that way that made them all nervous, everyone knew she was thinking something crazy. "Apparently I do" Varric chose this time to back away wanting to avoid losing organs. Bethany and Anders were just riveted where they stood; Hawke really was antagonizing the elf. Hawke actually laughed and Fenris glowed even brighter, his deadly glare seemingly etched onto his face.

Hawke gave Fenris a smile "Apparently magisters are dumber than I thought, you phase through inanimate stuff all the time." Fenris' death stare receded into a frown as Hawke continued speaking with a laugh "Hello? Armor? We don't fight alot of naked people." Fenris' jaw dropped. Bethany, Anders, and Varric exchanged curious looks and shrugs.

Fenris ran a gauntleted hand through his hair "I hadn't thought about that." he admitted quietly.

Hawke held her hands in front of her and gestured to the door "Sooooo" Fenris continued to scowl but approached the door and raised a glowing hand. Everyone held their breath, as Fenris attempted to phase his hand through the door. Unsuccessfully. Everyone but Hawke let out a disappointed breath, Fenris' scowl got worse.

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "It was just a theory, besides it might take some practice to go from armor to solid stone walls."

That stopped Fenris' scowl short "Hmmm..." he looked at the floor "I suppose when we return I could see if what you speak of is possible, it would certainly be useful." Hawke laughed cheerfully, the happy sound freeing everyone from their desperate musings.

"I'll be glad to help you with that" Hawke gave Fenris a shining smile. "Until then lets move people, cause damnit I wanna get out of here, I have torture that needs to be carried out." They all laughed and began making their way down the passage at the opposite end of the room.

* * *

They didn't get too far before Hawke signaled the group to stop, they all saw it then. Rocks were rising from the ground and forming bodies of their own. Hawke slapped a hand to her face_ You have got to be fucking kidding me. I've fought darkspawn, demons, mages, thugs, dragons, templars, and a whole shit load of other stuff, but now, now fate wants me to fight rocks...I really need a new line of work. _Hawke shook her head to refocus her mind away from her career choice to the battle. She signaled to Fenris and they both charged towards the rock creatures, who were now emitting a strange red glow similar to the glow the walls were emitting.

Fenris blew by Hawke in a blue blur. He had yet to stop glowing since earlier. Hawke heard Fenris' greatsword connect with the rock sword arm of one of the creatures. She heard Bianca's beautiful voice; the _twang_ of bolts bouncing of the rock things. Anders and Bethany stood side by side casting spells of fire and ice at the creatures. Hawke ducked an incoming blow from the creature in front of her, only to have its other arm smash into her side knocking her to the ground. The creature stood over her, raising its glowing red arm about to smash it into her torso again. Hawke's mind went blank. What happened next stayed with her for the rest of her life.

Time seemed to stand still. One moment Hawke was preparing to say her farewells to this life, as the rock creature's arm descended upon her again, the next Fenris was standing over her. His green eyes intense as he stared at her with his back towards the creature. Its glowing red arm connected with Fenris' back, and Hawke stared helplessly into his eyes as he let out a blood-curdling roar of pain. Hawke was frozen as she watched Fenris' eyes turn pitch black until the green of his eyes looked like emerald slivers set into coals. Fenris stood his ground as the creature connected with his back once more. He released another piercing howl, laced with even more pain than before. Time seemed to move again as a blast of ice moved behind Fenris and slammed into the rock creature, reducing it to rubble. Fenris swayed where he stood, his now black eyes never leaving Hawke's, the green rings in them staring seemingly into her very soul, Fenris blinked once. Hawke swore she must have imagined the ring of ice blue she saw in his eyes before they reopened, and quickly closed again. As Hawke made to stand up, Fenris swayed once more before collapsing, his markings instantly stopped glowing.

Hawke screamed "ANDERS!" Anders ran over to where Hawke knelt on the ground, Fenris sprawled on the ground in front of her. Bethany and Varric finished fighting the last rock creature before moving over to where Hawke and Anders were hovering over Fenris. While Anders held his hands over Fenris, Hawke ripped off his gauntlets and her own, and put her index and middle finger to his wrist. _Nothing_. Desperate, she moved those same those two fingers to the hollow under his chin. _There, it's really weak but its there. _Hawke cried out at Anders "What's wrong with him?"

Anders looked at Fenris once more before looking at Hawke with eyes full of sympathy for her "It's the red lyrium in here, he's having some kind of reaction to it. Like a bad allergy." Hawke swallowed determined and rolled Fenris over on his stomach. With her practiced rogue hands she made short work of the tiny shards of red lyrium that had stuck in his back.

She looked up at Anders once more, who tried to use his healing magic on Fenris. After several moments he shook his head "I'm sorry Hawke, the damage is done. There is nothing I can do for him." Hawke's eyes began to swim with tears as Anders walked away. Hawke rolled Fenris back over so she could look at his face and replaced her fingers on his neck, feeling for his weakening pulse. _He is already cold_ she thought miserably.

* * *

And then out of nowhere, it hit her. "THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed. Anders, Varric, and Bethany turned to see Hawke unbuckling the chest plate of Fenris' armor. "Varric help me," she ordered. The dwarf raced to the other side of the unmoving elf and began working on those buckles. Within seconds they had his chestplate off. Hawke ripped his tunic open. For the first time all of them looked at Fenris' uncovered chest. The lyrium was everywhere; designs snaking out on his ribs, his abs were outlined in the white lines, even the skin over his heart had not escaped the lyrium as it too bore a lyrium line, a simple thin curve that didn't quite form a circle over his heart, it seemed more like in a crescent shape over his heart to the others. Varric, Anders, and Bethany had been staring at his chest in wonder.

Hawke however noticed nothing about Fenris' chest. She dug her hand into the front of her own armor, and pulled out her amulet. She lifted it from around her head and applied pressure to it. Bethany glanced over at her sister, tearing her eyes away from the branded elf, just in time to see the amulet come apart. Bethany gasped, the sound alerted Varric and Anders who also turned their attention to Hawke. Hawke held the two pieces of her precious amulet in her hands; one piece contained the star, and the other the moon. Hawke quickly placed the moon part with the blue stone in her belt, before turning to Fenris. Anders jaw dropped "Your not going to..."

Hawke silenced him with a glare "Shut up Anders." She placed the star part of the amulet containing the white, moon stone, on the skin and lyrium over Fenris' heart. "This will work" she commanded to herself, she took out a dagger, raised it over the amulet, now resting over Fenris' heart, and brought it down swiftly. Bethany and Varric gasped, Anders remained silent but glowered as he watched what was occurring. Hawke's dagger pierced the white moonstone set into the star piece of the amulet; it cracked open.

Blue light came flooding out of the tiny stone, waves of white light mixed in. Hawke and her friends sat there stunned, even Anders. The blue and white light consumed Fenris' body, covering him until it seemed as if he was encased in solid light, tying him to the ground. His markings sprang to life, increasing the amount of light that seemed to be pouring off him. The light coming from Fenris, mixed with the red glow the walls were casting, bathed all of them in a brilliant purple light. The light danced in waves up and down his body, it was as if his body was soaking it in. Moments passed, Hawke found herself holding her breath, unwilling to breathe, blink, or look away from the light enveloping Fenris. Finally the light began to fade and Fenris' eyes slowly opened.

* * *

Hawke finally allowed herself to breathe, as she watched Fenris open his eyes fully, watching the light that still danced around and above him. Hawke noted to herself that his eyes had returned to their normal color. _Maker thank you, thank you, and a huge thanks to whoever gives out these amulets...right focus Hawke, tend to Fenris now, thank unknown forces later._

Fenris stared at the light that was surrounding him in total awe. Hawke chuckled weakly and produced a length of string from her belt. "One would think you of all people, would be used to glowing." Fenris turned to meet her gaze for an instant, his eyes now filled with a dreamy softness, before turning his attention back to the slowly fading light around him.

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief and very gently threaded the string through the star piece of the amulet, that contained the now cracked moonstone, and around Fenris' neck. She tied the ends of the strings together securely. "There" she said triumphantly "that ought to keep it on." Fenris' closed his eyes as the last of the light faded and inhaled deeply.

Hawke turned to look at her companions "I think its safe to say we're staying here tonight so why don't you all start setting up camp and I'm going to make sure Fenris is alright." Fenris opened his eyes again at that comment, Hawke noticed the dreamy look in his eyes was gone. Fenris attempted to sit up.

"Take it easy there stud" Hawke placed her hands out in front of him to help him. Fenris was silent for a few moments, as he took in his surroundings. He was mildly surprised to still be in this world. He was more surprised by how well he felt. In his experience, nearly dying never left him feeling this good afterwards. He looked down, saw his exposed chest and instantly went about redoing the ties on his tunic attempting to salvage it. Hawke watched him try to save his tunic with guilty eyes "I'm sorry Fenris, I was kind of in a rush."

Fenris looked at her noting for the first time, the amount guilt in her eyes "No matter, can you hand me my pack? I believe I have a spare in it." Hawke did as he asked. And within moments Fenris unearthed a black tunic from the depths of the pack, and pulled it on, returning the ripped one to his pack. Hawke braced herself "How do you feel?" she asked carefully. Fenris stopped in the middle reattaching his chest piece to look at her.

"I feel fine" then he noticed the worry in her eyes and felt the need to comfort her "Honestly I feel better than I have in years, my markings don't even hurt. I have never experienced a time when the markings did not cause me pain. What did you do?"

Hawke smiled weakly before reaching into her belt and pulling out the moon piece of her amulet, still secured on the red ribbon. She replaced the remnant back around her neck and pointed to Fenris' chest. "I used my moonstone on you."

Fenris' eyes widen at that statement, and for the first time he took note of the new accessory that was hanging around his neck. He went to take it off to study it closer but Hawke stopped him "Don't do that!"

He froze and looked at her. "You need to leave it on, the power is now bonded to you. It doesn't last forever but it should last long enough for us to get out of here."

Fenris continued to look at Hawke with questions clearly written on his face. Anders' walked over to them and looked down at Fenris with anger in his eyes "You don't know about moonstones do you?"

Hawke shot Anders a warning glance that went ignored as he continued his angry explanation. Varric and Bethany paused what they were doing to listen in as well "Moonstones can heal almost anything, they are one of the rarest things in the world."

Anders' continued with a growl that almost sounded like a laugh "Their healing power becomes bonded to the recipient for a short time; weeks, sometimes months. That lucky person heals from all injuries almost instantly during that time."

Now Anders was laughing angrily, "They won't even catch a cold. And Hawke used hers on you. You." Hawke's jaw dropped and Fenris broke out his scowl. Anders continued his rant with his attention turned now to Hawke "You used an amazing gift to help this spiteful, hateful, bitter, animal of a person. Do you know how many mages would kill to have something like that?" Hawke's hand shot out towards Anders, her fingers closing around his uncovered wrist. Anders cried out when Hawke's bare hand touched his flesh.

Hawke looked at Anders with pity clear in her eyes, she spoke softly, her hand still burning Anders' flesh.

"Yes I do" the pity in her eyes changed to determination "and I figured that unlike everyone else who would use it to save their own sorry hides, I would use it to save the person who is down here, suffering because of me in the first place. He wouldn't have needed help if I hadn't practically forced him down here, or if I had been paying attention during the fight." Anders struggled to remove his hand from Hawke's, she released it and continued speaking to him slowly, venom dripping into her words "The next time I use a gift of my birth in a way that pisses you off, remember this Anders; when you tell me how to use my gifts, you are no better than the fucking templars that tell you how to use yours."

Anders recoiled at her words and made his way over to the others, who were still watching the exchange, before he reached them, he turned back to Hawke "My apologies Hawke, I did not think about it like that."

Hawke didn't even look at him as she turned back to face Fenris "Start thinking about it like that, your perspective isn't the only one out there."

* * *

A few hours later they had set up their makeshift camp, Varric had managed to take out a nug, which was now roasting on the fire Anders had managed to keep going. Hawke approached Fenris who was sitting on the furthest edge of the small camp. Hawke noticed Fenris was sucking on a red root that she had caught him sucking on throughout their trip. "You sure you don't want some roasted nug?" she smiled playfully at him.

Fenris gave her a half smile "I am quite certain, Hawke thank you though." Hawke sat down next to him, their legs and shoulders almost touching.

Fenris spoke again "I wanted to thank you Hawke..." but she cut him off "I know what your gonna say and forget it. It truly was the least I could do after dragging you down here and nearly getting you killed because I lost focus."

Fenris chuckled softly "Do not berate yourself, you couldn't have known what would happen. I am truly very grateful you deigned me worthy of such a gift. Thank you Hawke, for saving me."

Hawke glared at him "I'll have none of that. I deserve some angry snarls and growling after all I put you through today."

Fenris thought for a moment before speaking "How about this" Hawke looked at him questioningly "You shall accept my thanks for saving me, and I shall accept your thanks for saving you. Deal?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

Hawke gave him his favorite sly smile "Deal, thank you Fenris, you tricky, handsome elf for saving my life."

Fenris' half smile turned into a full smile "And thank you Hawke, you infuriating, beautiful woman for saving me." Hawke felt her cheeks blush _Oh maker there is hope yet, he called me beautiful, Oh shit I think he is blushing, must change subject now._ Hawke looked at him curiously, Fenris was indeed slightly flushed, Hawke smiled to herself. "So those root things you keep sucking on, are they any good?"

Fenris let out a soft chuckle "Honestly, no they are quite terrible."

Hawke gave him a confused smile, lifting an eyebrow at him "Then why do you keep sucking on them?"

Fenris smiled at her "They help me keep my nerves under control" Hawke asked curiously and cautiously "I thought you said your markings weren't causing you pain for once?"

Fenris looked away before turning back to Hawke still smiling "They aren't hurting, it is for something else entirely" he leaned in and whispered in Hawke's ear "I am slightly claustrophobic" Hawke shivered and her heart skipped a beat when she felt Fenris' breath right in her ear _Oh maker that was a cheap shot. _

Fenris pulled away when Hawke shivered and looked somewhat concerned "Are you cold?" he seemed to almost regret asking. Hawke answered quickly "Oh no definitely not cold, maybe a little over warm. Can I try one of those root things? My nerves are wired all of a sudden."

Fenris' concerned face seemed to darken even more before lighting up. He dug his hand in a pouch on his belt and pulled out another of the roots. "I warn you Hawke, vitaradix, really does taste terrible." He broke off a small piece and handed it to her. Hawke examined the small red root before sticking it in her mouth. She gagged instantly. Fenris laughed loudly.

Hawke spat the root into her hand, ignoring Fenris laughing madly beside her "Andraste's burning butt, that's foul, tastes like blood soaked dirt mixed with rotting apples." Hawke reached for her waterskin and took a drink to cleanse her mouth, Fenris continued laughing like a madman beside her. The others had heard Fenris laughing and were watching them intently.

After Hawke had rinsed her mouth several times Fenris finally regained his composure enough to ask Hawke "How do you feel?"

Hawke looked at him in disbelief not understanding his meaning "Nauseous damnit"

Fenris laughed again "I meant your nerves Hawke" "Oh" Hawke thought for a moment "Actually, now that you mention it my nerves actually do seem much calmer. I'll be damned that stuff works, it's nasty but it works." Fenris chuckled happily and Hawke joined him, happy to have everyone safe and alive.

* * *

A week and a half later Hawke's world turned upside down again. Bethany was sick. Really sick. Bethany had the blight. "I can sense it" Anders said grimly.

Fenris spoke quickly "Hawke use whatever is left of the moonstone to heal her."

Fenris went to take it off but Anders raised a hand to stop him. "No, Fenris it wouldn't work anyway, moonstones are one time use only things even though the effects linger. The bigger problem is not even moonstones can cure the blight, only becoming a Grey Warden can."

Hawke looked at Anders hopefully still holding Bethany in her arms "I don't suppose you know how to make her a Grey Warden do you?"

Anders replied softly "sadly no" Hawke hung her head. "But I think I know where we can find some down here"

Hawke's head jerked up "Really?"

Anders nodded solemnly "Yes, but if we are to find them we have to move and quickly."

Bethany laughed weakly "Moving quickly sounds hard to me" Hawke tried to help her sister to her feet. Bethany tried to take a step, but swayed before being caught and lifted into Fenris' arms. Fenris looked at Anders expectantly "Well, are we moving or not?"

Varric chimed in "Elf, you sure you can carry her the whole way?" Fenris just growled, Hawke answered for him "Come on Anders lead on, he's got her, now lets move damnit." Anders shook his head and led them on, running to find the Wardens, Varric and Hawke formed a walled around Fenris to protect him and Bethany as best they could. Fenris never missed a step. By the time they found the wardens Fenris, was in fact, the only person who wasn't out of breath.

Anders and Hawke pleaded their case to Stroud, the Warden's leader. He agreed to try and make Bethany a warden. Before passing her over to the wardens, Fenris held Bethany towards Hawke allowing them to say their goodbyes.

"This is it sister, take care of mother" Bethany whispered.

Hawke eyes were brimming with tears "At least you will never have to worry about templars anymore sister. You are such a strong mage and a strong woman."

Bethany laughed weakly before attempting to hug her older sister, made awkward by the fact that she was still in Fenris' arms. "That's just like you Eve, thinking outside the box, looking for that silver lining. Goodbye sister. I love you."

Hawke was struggling to hold back the tears "I love you too, Bethy" Fenris walked over to the Wardens and gently placed Bethany in their awaiting arms. Before she left his arms she whispered in his ear "Take care of her Fenris, she is all alone now." And the wardens walked away. Hawke didn't cry until they made camp, after they emerged from the Deep Roads, a few days later, under the stars for the first time in over two months.


	12. Chapter 12

**This one was really fun to write, I always hated how after the original slaver quest thing you never see the cellar again, im fixing that, and highlighting certain character skills in one go, fun times, Bioware still own everything how it does im not sure but there you go it does. Inspiration for Fenris and Hawke sparring came from watching my hubby beat up his friends haha  
**

* * *

** Stars Fall**

**Chapter 12 Training**

"Yes Bodahn, I am perfectly aware she is going to kill me" Hawke rolled her eyes for at the dwarf for what seemed to be the hundredth time this hour alone.

"Perhaps it would be better if you waited to do this another time?" Bodahn looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Not happening, now you go on and help mother finish getting ready for her guests. Mine should be arriving shortly and I have a few things I still want to do."

Bodahn surrendered and walked away to finish helping Leandra prepare for her party. Hawke smiled brightly to herself as she went down to the cellar to finish setting things up. It had been a year and a half since her return from the Deep Roads. The extensive renovations to the Amell estate had finally been completed last week. Now Leandra Amell and Eve Hawke were having a sort of house warming party to show off their new home. Though the women had taken decidedly different paths on how to do so. Hawke and her mother had been arguing all week about it. Leandra wanted to use the party to reestablish her connections with her 'noble' past, Hawke on the other hand intended the party to be a way of thanking her friends that helped her get this far. They had finally reached a compromise yesterday. Hawke would have her friends arrive before Leandra's company did, and they would stay in the cellar and not disrupt her gathering. Leandra was still furious about it however.

Hawke laughed to herself, after her friends had seen what she had done to the massive cellar, they wouldn't want to crash Leandra's soiree. They would probably never want to leave the cellar, Maker knows she didn't. Just as Hawke finished setting out the Antivan brandy she got just for this occasion, Bodahn announced the arrival of her friends. That Antivan brandy was Leandra's main problem, she just knew that her daughter's people were going to get very intoxicated and not only ruin her gathering but probably destroy her precious childhood home. Hawke smiled to remember that argument, her mother clearly didn't know her friends; they could handle their alcohol.

* * *

Hawke smiled brightly when she saw all of her friends gathered in the entrance hall together. She had asked them to meet up with each other at the Hanged Man first before coming here. She wanted them all to see the surprise at the same time. Leandra was in the main hall glowering at them. Hawke caught her mother's expression and addressed her friends "Okay one rule tonight, we all have to stay in the cellar, absolutely no leaving the cellar for any reason other than to leave for the night. No exceptions." Hawke watched as her friends faces showed varying emotions, from hurt (Aveline), disappointment (Varric and Isabela), worry (Anders and Merrill), and bored (Fenris).

"Follow me gang, I have quite the surprise for you all." At that moment every one of their faces lit up. Hawke looked down at Raze who barked happily "You too Raze" she added under her breath "Wouldn't want ze nobles complaining about ze stink of ze wet dog." Fenris chuckled softly. _Damn, forgot about that tricky elven hearing. _Hawke led her companions down the hall leading to the cellar, pushed opened the door and gestured for them all to go down. She brought up the rear, closing the door firmly behind her. At the foot of the stairs her friends stopped suddenly, Hawke pushed her way through to see their faces. They were priceless, all of her friends looked like children who had just been dropped into their dream fairytale land.

Hawke watched them soak in their surroundings with childlike glee. The main room of the cellar had been transformed into a magnificent training room, mats covering the walls and floors, weapon racks on some of the walls. Targets had been set up in various places, wooden dummies, were scattered about. A table in the corner was filled with food and drink, Varric let out a loving sigh when he saw it. A small section had been walled off with large flat pieces of wood, beyond that led to another room, that was Hawke's personal favorite. She had turned that into her personal workshop, a place where she and her friends could come up with and create new poisons, traps, and weapons. They could even tend to their current gear there. Isabela looked up out of habit and gasped. Hawke smiled even brighter. Hanging above their heads were chains and wooden beams and a few metal poles. "An aerial training course" Hawke blurted out unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer.

"This is my way of thanking you all for everything you have done for me." They all turned their attention to Hawke, now standing in the open space in the center of the room, holding her arms out to her sides. "This place is as much yours as it is mine, please free to use it whenever you like, I'm going to be giving all of you keys to the estate. All I ask is two things; one if you can thing of any improvements to the place let me know, and two" Hawke's smile turned into the sly one that made everyone nervous "try not to cry too much when I beat your asses down here" Everyone laughed heartily and spread out to investigate the room. Hawke watched her friends explore their new playground with satisfaction.

* * *

Varric and Isabela turned their attentions to the drinks for a while. Aveline inspected one of the wooden dummies in a corner before bashing it tentatively with her shield. Once satisfied that her wooden opponent could withstand her hits, she started striking it more fiercely. Anders and Merrill were studying the small boarded off area with curiosity. Fenris was looking at the aerial course with studious eyes. Hawke went into the workshop, retrieved a small wooden box, and approached Fenris. He turned to her with a questioning look. Hawke opened the box and revealed the contents to him.

Inside there were several plain medallions, fist-sized wooden circles hanging from soft rope cords. "Sparring medallions?" Fenris asked her curiously. Hawke nodded her head and smiled again. "Wanna have a go?"

Now Fenris smiled wickedly. "You still have alot to learn, but if you insist I would be happy to best you...again."

Hawke stuck her chin up and smiled smugly before throwing one of the medallions around Fenris' neck and one around her own. Aveline approached the two of them.

"What are those?"

Isabela sauntered over and took one of the medallions from the box "Sparring medallions, meant for unarmed combat, everyone wears one and the person who can remove the medallions from the others is the winner." Isabela proceeded to show Aveline how the medallions clasp came apart easily in the back and went back together just as easily. Hawke and Fenris walked to the center of the room, she kept the large space in the center clear for this exact purpose.

Isabela called out to them "I call winner"

The others all turned to watch as Hawke and Fenris began to slowly circle each other, their eyes locked on one another. Hawke was so fixed on the predatory gaze Fenris wore, she missed his first lunge but dodged his arm at the last second, rolling out of the way. While on the ground Hawke swung her leg out to knock him off balance. Fenris easily avoided the attack, caught Hawke's leg, and gently twisted. Hawke allowed the twist, Fenris had shown her this move months ago._ He's testing me _she had to stifle a laugh. Hawke turned with the twist and flipped her body into it, allowing her other leg to connect with Fenris' side, forcing him to release her. Once she was out of his grasp she darted away from him, caught hold of one of the pillars in the room, and climbed up. _Time to fly_ she thought smugly. There was a reason she went by 'Hawke' and, now she was gonna show them why.

* * *

Hawke easily climbed up the pillar. and seated herself on a small wooden platform she had attached to the top of the pillar. Fenris walked casually to the pillar Hawke had climbed up and smiled wickedly at her again. Hawke returned his wicked smile with one of her own as he slowly starting climbing the pillar, much slower than she had scaled it. "You know using those pointy gauntlets of yours is cheating." she said mockingly, throwing just a touch of innocence into her voice. Fenris growled at her still slowly approaching the platform attached to the pillar, on which Hawke sat. Hawke allowed him to get within feet of her before moving.

She leapt off the platform, easily grasping one of the chains a few feet away before flipping herself in the air, using her momentum to land nimbly on one of the hanging wooden beams. A small round of applause was heard from below. Fenris was standing on the platform Hawke had recently vacated, studying the beams and chains. Hawke grinned at him wickedly, before running along the beam, jumping, flipping again, her feet landed on another beam, briefly before taking off again. She twisted her body midair, and felt her feet land flat against the wall, not pausing for a moment she ran along the wall, held aloft by her sheer momentum alone.

She ran ten paces along the wall, towards Fenris who stood transfixed. Watching Hawke twist, flip, and fly through the air, had made him feel strangely warm, as he watched her gorgeous form flying. As Hawke saw her target, she pushed off the wall with all her strength, went airborne again, and grabbed onto her desired chain. She swung on it, around the platform the held Fenris, effectively wrapping it around the pillar before using the last movements of the chain to bring her arms around an unsuspecting Fenris' waist, knocking him off the platform. Fenris felt himself falling, Hawke sprang into action.

She leapt from chain to chain and dove down, arms outstretched. Fenris twisted his own body and managed to get his legs under him, landing on his feet at the last second. He looked up to see Hawke's forming diving towards him. He reached out his arms and caught her on her forearms, staggering backwards from the surprising force of her dive. Hawke brought one of her legs up to his side again, Fenris twisted away, brought her arms behind her back, and relieved her of her medallion.

"Damn Hawke, that was cool, where'd you learn to do that?" Varric laughed.

Fenris released Hawke's arms and smirked at her "Yes tell us Hawke, where does one learn to move like that?"

Hawke smiled sheepishly "I told you I loved the forest, I taught myself how to move through it quickly and silently."

Isabela nodded "Like a shadow"

Hawke shook her head "Not a shadow, shadows can still be seen, I wanted to move like the breeze, unseen and unheard." Isabela scratched her chin thoughtfully "Well Fenris won, so its my turn to play with you, Mr. tall, tan and broody." She wiggled her eyebrows at Fenris playfully who sighed, before returning to the center of the room to spar with Isabela.

* * *

Hours passed, Hawke and Varric spent time in her workshop putting the final touches on a paralysis trap they had come up with. Isabela was slowly trying to learn how to maneuver silently on the aerial course, when it came to flat surfaces she was the master but this was different for her, it reminded her slightly of the rigging on a ship, she liked this new challenge. Aveline, Anders, and Merrill had left not long ago for various reasons, although it was clear they had enjoyed themselves. Fenris had taken to practicing his forms with his greatsword against a wooden dummy. Hawke and Varric wrapped up their work and exited the room to see both Fenris and Isabela inspecting the small boarded off area.

Hawke smiled nervously, she had been expecting someone to ask her about this thing, all evening. Varric finally did "So what's with the makeshift closet Hawke?"

Hawke swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "It's actually a training area" she paused and nervously scratched the back of her head "for Fenris"

Fenris scowled at her, while Varric and Isabela looked at her intently. "What training are you speaking of exactly Hawke? Learning how to sit in a confined space? I already know how to do that well, thank you." Fenris snarled at Hawke.

Hawke took a deep breath, refusing to let her temper flare. But Maker was it hard. She exhaled softly before looking at Fenris with what she hoped were confident eyes. "It's to help you learn to phase through solid objects. I know you've been practicing in your mansion, I figured maybe I could help you with it. I have metal plates and stone pieces that can be attached to it whenever your ready." She couldn't contain her temper anymore "But if you would rather think that I am constantly out to make you feel weak and stupid, then by all means go ahead. It's not like I don't have enough people who hate me, might as well throw a few of my friends in that group as well." Hawke glowered at Fenris. His glare had vanished at Hawke's words. Truly she had never done anything to earn his ire, she was constantly going to endless lengths to show him what it meant to be a normal person. He felt disgusted at himself for causing her such anger.

"My apologies Hawke" he spoke to the anger in her eyes. Fenris ran his hand through his hair, a favorite nervous habit of his. "I would appreciate some assistance with that. Truthfully I'm uncertain how to go about it. As useful a skill it would be no doubt, I am at a lose to understand how to develop my abilities."

Hawke gave him a small smile "Well, that's where my ability to think outside the box comes into play. I already have some ideas I think might help. But we may need your help for some of them Isabela."

All of them looked at the pirate queen who couldn't look more surprised "Me? What in the Maker's name do you need me for?"

Hawke just gave them her sly smile "Lets just say I need someone who wouldn't mind having Fenris stick his hand in them."

Fenris looked disgusted, but Isabela laughed "Oh alright sounds like fun." she pointed a finger at Fenris "But if you rip out my heart, I'm cutting off your balls"

Hawke and Varric laughed to see Fenris' face show just the slightest amount of fear before recovering. Varric chuckled as Hawke positioned Isabela behind one of the wooden partitions. "This is gonna make for one killer story" Fenris growled at him as he allowed Hawke to move him to the other side of the partition. Hawke threw a cutting glance in Varric's direction but smiled quickly "Don't make a story about this Varric, instead let the world think he already knew how to do this. Later on you can write something about him sneaking into the Grand Cathedral or something."

They all laughed. Hawke turned to Fenris with a sudden serious expression that made Fenris even more nervous. "I'm sorry Fenris" her voice full of sorrow "but the only way I can think of that might make this easier, is to piss you off." Fenris scowled, Hawke felt horrible but she needed him at full power. "Fenris, I love you, but I really don't wanna die, just try and remember we are helping you, so please don't kill me, or Isabela" she added casually before moving away from him not wanting to be near him while he was enraged and she started speaking, forcing as much strength in her voice as she could manage. Isabela fidgeted nervously hoping she was not going to be seeing her heart in the very near future.

"Fenris" she began, but Varric put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Allow me Hawke, I'm told I have a knack for angering people." Varric said with a small smile before turning to Fenris and smiling brightly at him.

"Elf, you are the broodiest bastard I have ever met. But instead of insulting you, which I do enjoy, I'm going to tell you a story." Hawke glanced down at him, but Varric kept smiling as he continued "There once was a broody elf who hated mages and all things to do with magic." Fenris started glowing as they were all listening to Varric's words "The elf found out that a mage he knew to be possessed had turned to blood magic to make the woman the elf cared for greatly, fall for the mage instead" Fenris glowed even brighter before shooting a quick glance at Hawke and closing his eyes, Varric kept going "The mage worked his magic on her and she went to him, completely forgetting the elf's existence."

Hawke cut Varric off "Okay enough storytime Varric, I think that will work." She nodded towards the brilliantly glowing elf. She approached him quickly "Fenris do it, reach through it now. Don't even think about it."

At her words Fenris shot his arm out, straight through the wood and into Isabela's chest. Isabela let out a surprised gasp that made Fenris open his eyes. Fenris immediately removed his hand from the pirate's chest. Hawke and Varric cheered at him as Isabela sauntered around to join them. Fenris didn't even hear their cheers he was still staring at his arm. He had phased through wood! On the first try too!

Eager to see if it was a fluke he willed his markings back to life, ever since Hawke had used her moonstone on him, they hadn't caused him any pain whatsoever. Fenris refocused his thoughts, making sure to think about the same thing he had focused on earlier, raised his hand, and repeatedly plunged it into the wooden partition. Hawke, Varric, and Isabela were laughing merrily, watching Fenris put his hand through the wood.

After a few moments Fenris paused and looked at Hawke, the way his eyes were lit up made her heart flutter. "It seems like the easy part is out of the way. You clearly have the focusing part down." Hawke smiled brightly at him.

Fenris smirked and dimmed his markings "What's the hard part?"

Hawke gave him another sly smile "Learning to phase the rest of your body through the wood"

Fenris gulped nervously "Are you saying you mean to have me be able to walk through walls?"

Varric and Isabela stared at Hawke in awe while she beamed at Fenris "Fenris, by the time I'm through with you, no slaver, magister, or chains in Thedas will ever be able to hold you again. Every rogues' dream." She fluttered her eyes dreamily, as Varric and Isabela let out sighs of jealousy.

Fenris widened his eyes in wonder, he had never thought of anything like this. Could there very things that kept Danarius coming after him, also be what would ensure his permanent freedom? The very thought overwhelmed him. Hawke sensed his thoughts and approached him, placing an arm around his shoulders "But that's for another night, I think we made great progress already. Besides I am really tired and my bed is singing my name." The three rogues chuckled as Fenris pulled his lips up to form a tiny smile. Hawke reached into her pocket and pulled out three keys and passed on to each of them. "Okay people I am going to sleep, and just so you all know" she glared at Varric and Isabela "I have all kinds of traps on the windows and doors of my room, so don't even think about it." Varric and Isabela laughed heartily before following Hawke up the stairs, Fenris following them, still lost in his thoughts.

Varric, Isabela, and Fenris parted ways outside of Hawke's estate. He watched the two rogues make their way to Lowtown. Fenris turned back to look up at the window he assumed was Hawke's. _How the fuck does that woman keep coming up with these things. Every time I think I have her figured out, she goes and does that. I never thought I would hear anyone say that to me let alone her. How does she continually overwhelm my mind. Fuck, am I glad I do not require much sleep...still._


	13. Chapter 13

**These next few chapters were the most fun to write that i've had so far, i hope all of you enjoy them as much as i did. Reviews and questions are always welcomed.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 13 Travel Plans**

Fenris and Aveline were leaving the Viscounts Keep one night, a little over a year later. They had been discussing Fenris' payment for helping Aveline with a recent slaver nest. Fenris was listening to Aveline chatting away happily for a change. He noticed she always seemed happier after a job like that, and he was happier himself. The world was rid of another nest of slavers and he was four sovereigns richer. A woman yelling broke them out of their reverie.

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW EVE! I HAVE NOT FINISHED SPEAKING WITH YOU!" came Leandra Amell's voice, thundering through the otherwise quiet Kirkwall night. Fenris and Aveline exchanged glances and quickly closed the distance to Hawke's home. They saw Hawke's form and that of her marabi, quickly leaving the estate. "Something's wrong" Aveline said quietly.

"You think so?" Fenris sneered. He caught sight of Hawke's face as she paused a moment to readjust the large pack she had on her back. Fenris felt his heart ache, Hawke was crying. Hawke put the pack on her back once more and took off running, Raze right beside her. Fenris swallowed the lump in his throat. "You go talk to Hawke's mother, she likes you more, find out what the hell is going on. I'm going to catch up with Hawke." Aveline nodded and ran into the estate. Fenris closed his eyes, thought for a second, and ran.

* * *

Not an hour later Fenris saw Hawke board a ship, it was obviously preparing to sail. His heart stopped _Hawke is running away?_ Without another thought he ran to the ship, he waited only a moment for Hawke and Raze to disappear below deck. Fenris approached one of the men that was making the final preparations for departure. "Who is captain of this vessel?" he asked grimly. The man stammered and pointed to another man who was watching the exchange. Fenris boarded the ship and stared at the man making sure to capture the man's eyes. Without looking away from the man, Fenris pulled out two sovereigns and handed them to the captain. "You will allow me passage on this vessel, and you and your crew will not give me any problems about it. Am I clear?" The man shuddered and managed to stammer out "Yes...I..I...mean no...I mean welcome aboard serah." Fenris turned away from the man "Good".

The captain called a cabin boy over to show Fenris his cabin. He didn't see Hawke as he went below deck, but there was no mistaking the sobs he heard coming from one of the closed cabin doors. He would wait until the ship departed to talk to Hawke, whatever she was running from, he knew she would not speak of it until Kirkwall was a distant sight. He stretched out on the bed and listened to the captain yelling orders to cast off. He didn't even notice falling asleep, the familiar rocking of the ship pulling him under quickly.

* * *

When Fenris awoke, he remembered where he was. He cursed himself for falling asleep, he had always slept easier on a ship at sea, he felt like Isabela in that regard. He left his room and made his way above deck. He spied Hawke standing towards the front of the deck staring out into the open ocean, the sun beating down on her skin and reflecting off her pale hair, Raze standing guard over her nearby. She wore an outfit that made Fenris feel heat rush throughout his body. Hawke stood in a black bodice and an ankle length, black skirt, her amulet safely tucked inside her bodice, though the red ribbon was showing vibrantly against her skin. Fenris groaned to see her arms and stomach exposed in such a way. He shook his thoughts away before they got the better of him and approached Hawke.

"So", Hawke jumped when he spoke and spun around eyes wide, "care to tell me where we are going? In my haste I forgot to ask the captain last night." He tried to smirk, but couldn't when he saw her face, it was obvious she had been crying alot.

"Fenris?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"When did...what are you...how did you find me?" Hawke stammered

Fenris finally did smirk "I believe I could find you if I were blind and deaf, Hawke." He noted how her lips turned up to form a small smile before continuing "As to when; I saw you get on the ship last night and I followed. And to answer your question of what I am doing here" he looked at her to make sure he had assumed the right question "I am making sure you are unharmed. Aveline and I heard your mother yelling at you last night, I was worried about you." He looked away, trying to hide the slight flush he felt building in his face.

Raze strode over and nudged Fenris' leg with his massive head. Fenris gave the hound a pat, before looking at Hawke again. "So I have answered your questions, now you answer mine. Where are we going and why?"

Hawke gave him a pleading look, eyes full of sadness "Who else is here?"

It took Fenris a moment to understand her. When he did, he sighed, his impatience growing quickly,_ Damnit woman, where the fuck are we going. _He reined his frustration in before responding, "It is just myself, I highly doubt the others even know where we are. I don't assume you left a note?" Hawke shook her head. "Hawke, I truly dislike not knowing my destination. So before I loose my temper, please tell me where we are going." his eyes begging for an answer. He knew Hawke would not fall for the same intimidation technique that the captain had last night.

Hawke looked away for a moment and then finally answered him "Ferelden"

Fenris didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but Hawke proved him wrong when she spoke again "More specifically Denerim." she said timidly.

Fenris thought his eyes might pop out of his skull and he just stood in shock for a few moments. Hawke turned back to watch the skyline. Neither of them spoke for a while. _She truly is running away, what the fuck is she running from? _Fenris had to know, anything that could make Hawke run and cry surely deserved death in his opinion. "Why Hawke?"

Hawke looked at him over her shoulder "I am from Ferelden, I told you I wanted to go back someday."

Fenris growled, that was not what he meant and she knew it "Why did you leave Kirkwall Hawke? And why was your mother yelling at you? What the fuck is going on?"

Hawke turned to face him fully,_ oh shit she's angry. _And Hawke's expression was truly pissed. Raze began to growl at Fenris as well. "I didn't ask you to follow me, you didn't have to come here. Hell, you can still swim back to that fucking city. I am going to Ferelden. And I'll be damned if I am going back to Kirkwall." she spat the last word, Fenris saw her eyes swimming with tears. He felt his heart aching yet again. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed Hawke, pulled her into his arms, and wrapped his arms around her back. Hawke hesitated for a moment, before wrapping her own arms around Fenris. Fenris had never hugged anyone before, but he knew Hawke needed it now, he felt it was going rather well, until he felt Hawke sobbing into his shoulder.

Fenris turned his head to meet Hawke's sad eyes. Hawke was taken aback by the softness she found in his gaze. He was truly worried about her. She remembered how he hated physical contact and here he was hugging her. She couldn't control her tears as she sank to her knees, Fenris gently sinking with her, never breaking his embrace. She sat on the deck and turned her body, so she sat next to him. Fenris removed one of his arms from around her and let it fall to his side, keeping the other on her back.

* * *

They sat like that for hours, ignorant to all the other people on the deck. Fenris used his free hand to pet Raze who had settled himself in front of them, while he listened to Hawke sob. He cursed whatever force had done this to her, he wished to kill it with his own two hands, but he had a sneaking suspicion Hawke's mother was to blame. Whatever their differences were, he really didn't think Hawke would take kindly to him killing her mother. So he settled for just trying to make her happy again. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon when Fenris noticed a change in Hawke's breathing. She had cried herself to sleep. Fenris gazed at Hawke's sleeping face; sometime during the afternoon she had laid her head on his shoulder, spikes and all. Gently he shifted her into his arms, picked her up, and signaled to Raze to follow him. He took Hawke to her cabin, shifted Hawke into one arm and used the other to pull down the blankets for her. After he laid her in her bed he sat against a wall opposite her and simply stared. _Maker she looks so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful, I could watch her sleep all night._ And with Raze next to him, that's just what he did.

* * *

When Hawke awoke the next morning she realized two things, firstly she was famished, and secondly she noticed Fenris was watching her. She was mortified when she ran through the previous day in her mind. _Oh dear Maker, he must think I'm insane now. _Then she remembered why she had cried so much. She refused to break down again. She gave him a tiny smile, not yet having the energy or emotion to muster a full one.

Fenris watched Hawke awaken with awe. He saw her look at him and then she cast her eyes down, he wasn't sure but he thought he saw embarrassment in her eyes. Then he saw the same pained expression he had seen yesterday begin to dawn on her face, before it quickly disappeared. That tiny smile she gave him when she looked at him again made his heart flutter.

Hawke stretched her body in attempt to awaken her muscles and she swung her legs off the small bed. "Look Fenris about yesterday" Fenris looked at her with alarm. Had he done something wrong? Was she disgusted she had touched him? Hawke looked at the floor before continuing "I have never broken down like that before, ever." She returned to looking at him and smiled softly "But I want to thank you for everything you did, and I want to apologize for how I acted. I know you were uncomfortable, but it really meant alot for me." Fenris breathed a sigh of relief as she continued with a small laugh "And it means even more to me that you, of all people, would hop aboard a random ship to an unknown destination, just to make sure I'm alright."

Fenris chuckled softly "I am uncertain Hawke, but I have a feeling you would do nothing less for all of your friends. You always help others in their time of need; it is high time someone else was there for you. I am honored to be that 'someone'."

Hawke blushed "I'm sure any of my friends would do the same for me, but it means so much more to me, that you're the one here with me."

Fenris felt his ears turn red "I once told you Hawke, that I would remain to assist you, that will never change." Hawke's stomach chose that moment to rumble. They both chuckled softly, Raze picked his head up and looked at Hawke. "Well, I think its time to get you something to eat." Fenris said, standing up and stretching.

Hawke felt heat stirring in her stomach, that wasn't from hunger, as she took in Fenris' lanky form. Feeling her cheeks flush she quickly looked away and stood up herself. "Did you stay here all night? Did you sleep at all?"

Fenris smirked at her "You may have noticed by now, Hawke, I do not sleep much."

She looked at him curiously "Why not?"

He turned away, trying to conceal the way he had suddenly tensed up "I would rather not discuss that."

Hawke shrugged "Fair enough, lets go find some food." Fenris sighed in relief, grateful she did not press him.

* * *

They managed to find some bread, cheese, and fish, and they returned to Hawke's cabin. Hawke quickly started piling the fish and cheese on some bread to make a sandwich. Fenris looked at the fish in disgust and choose to nibble on some of the bread, leaving the fish to Raze. "I hate fish" he sneered.

Hawke giggled, but oh Maker, how he loved that sound. The look of disgust Fenris wore as he sneered at the offending fish, caused Hawke's giggles to evolve to full blown laughter. He growled at her. She calmed her laughter to smile softly at him. "Well, I learned something new about you. Would you like to learn something about me?"

His eyes widened when he saw shy look on her face. He had never seen this side of her either. He was learning all kinds of new things about her. "I'm afraid of water."

Fenris once again thought his eyes might pop out of his head. Hawke, the legendary rogue, his fearless leader, who had spent all of yesterday on the deck of a ship in the middle of the sea, was afraid of water. His face must have shown his disbelief, because Hawke stared at the floor and spoke, her voice showing just a hint of fear.

"It happened when I was young, before my encounter with the slavers, I think I was eight or so." She looked up at him to see if he was listening. His forest green eyes were locked on her crystal blue ones. "My parents took us all to a small river to play. All of a sudden this storm came out of nowhere. The river rose within moments. We didn't know how easily that area flooded, we had just moved to the area. My parents rushed to get Carver and Bethany out of the water first. I watched them from the branch on the other side of the river I had managed to grab. The water came so quickly, there was so much."

Hawke swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away from Fenris "I was swept away by the water. I couldn't hang on any longer. The current was just too much. I remember the river throwing me around like a doll; my body hitting branches and rocks every step away. I kept getting pulled under. There were so many times I thought I would drown that day. I couldn't swim back then even. The river swept me miles downstream. When I managed to climb out finally, my body was covered head to toe in cuts, scratches, and bruises. I had to walk for a full day and a half to get back to my family, but by then the damage was done."

He saw her glaring at the floor "I was afraid of water and no longer trusted my parents to keep me safe. They tried to tell me over and over that they tried their best, but that wasn't what I saw before that river swept me away." Hawke looked up at Fenris with anger in her eyes "What I saw as I was clinging to that branch right before the river took me, was my family. My parents, standing huddled together on the riverbank. My mother had Bethany and Carver in her arms, they were all crying, and my father had his arms wrapped around my mother, staring at her."

Fenris stared at Hawke in shock. He knew Hawke didn't get along with anyone in her family apart from her sister, but he never knew why. He tried to place himself in her father's shoes and just couldn't imagine just standing there. He shuddered. Hawke ran her hands through her hair "After that I stayed with my family only to protect Carver and Bethany, but I didn't do things with my family anymore. I started going out in the woods with a bow I made. I learned to hunt, gather herbs, and climb." She smiled at Fenris, a shadow of what he knew she was capable of "And eventually I learned to fly."

Fenris half smiled to remember all the times he had seen Hawke, moving through her aerial training course as if she had wings. He thought for a moment before looking at Hawke with a smirk "So I assume if you should fall overboard during our trip, you will want me to save you?"

Hawke choked out a laugh "Hell yes, Fenris please do, I can't swim. If that happens then please, please be my hero."

He chuckled softly "Always"

They laugh together for a few moments before she looked at him solemnly "I know you want to know what's going on Fenris, but I'm not ready to talk about it. I swear I will tell you before we reach Denerim."

Fenris nodded his head "Whenever you wish to speak Hawke I will be here. It's not like there is anywhere I can go. In the meantime though shall we play Diamondback?"

Hawke shook her head in astonishment when Fenris produced a deck of cards from his belt. "You and your gambling addiction, alright your on elf."


	14. Chapter 14

**This one was really interesting to do, please note it will be the only detailed explanation of why hawke ran, really didn't feel like putting myself and all of you through that twice, trust me. Also to my knowledge this only the only chapter in which both Hawke and Fenris will be absent.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 14 In Between**

Aveline slammed the door to Varric's suite, causing the dwarf to jump in his chair. She had just come from the Hawke estate and she was furious. She glowered at the now highly nervous dwarf, "I want you to use your damn urchin spy network thing to get everyone here now. Right now."

Varric nervously eyed the guard captain "Problems?"

Aveline slammed her fist into the table "Huge. Do it now, I'm not telling you this until everyone is here."

Varric hurried past her "Don't bother with Hawke and Fenris" she said to his retreating form.

An hour later Hawke's companions minus Hawke and Fenris had gathered in Varric's suite. Unhappy about being called together so late. Aveline moved to the head of the table. Anders addressed her "What is going on Aveline? Where is Hawke?" They all nodded their heads, agreeing with Anders' question.

Aveline growled, "I have no idea, Fenris followed her, Maker willing, he's caught up with her. I think she may be running away." She heard them all gasp, saw their surprised faces. She explained what she and Fenris had heard and witnessed before she entered the Hawke estate.

Varric growled now "Why in the name of Andraste's flaming cheeks would she run?"

Aveline looked at him with anger filling her eyes "Because her Leandra is forcing her to marry"

More gasps, Isabela spat out the ale she had been in the process of swallowing "WHAT!?"

Aveline nodded to Isabela, to make sure she knew she wasn't lying. "It's true, I spoke with Leandra myself. She said she is tired of Hawke running around like a wild animal. 'It's high time she settled down, made a real woman of herself'" Aveline took her turn to growl but she pressed on, raising her hand to the others to request their silence until she was done speaking "Leandra has made all the arrangements, she went behind Hawke's back, Hawke is officially betrothed to some Orlesian noble. Her wedding is set to happen a month from now."

Isabela stood up slamming her mug down "What the fuck is that woman thinking, selling her daughter like that, my mother did that to me and I never forgave her."

Varric looked at Aveline hopefully "Can we stop it?"

Aveline shook her head "I don't know all the documents have been signed by Leandra and shipped off to Orlais. But that's what started the fight between them; Leandra was trying to get Hawke to sign the last form tonight to make it set in stone. Hawke found out what she was doing, ripped the paper up, and went to her room. Apparently she came out moments later, a large pack thrown over her shoulders, called Raze to her, and stormed by her mother and told her 'I'm done'. And she left."

Anders spoke up then "So it doesn't have to happen, they can't force her to marry someone just like that, can they? I mean Hawke didn't sign anything."

Aveline sighed "I think they can, sadly I think the only way to solve this mess is to convince Leandra to call it off."

Merrill asked timidly "When Hawke comes back we can all be there, you know to support her, help her talk to her mother."

Varric and Isabela shook their heads, he looked at Merrill with despair written on his face "Daisy, I don't think Hawke is coming back anytime soon, we could try to look for her, but honestly, I doubt we would find her. Best let Elf find her and try to talk her down, unlikely as that seems knowing his talking skills."

Anders growled at Varric "And what if he comes back without her, huh? What then? What if he just abandons her out there like the beast that he is? Hawke is out there angry and scared and we are sitting around talking."

Aveline moved in front of Anders and glared at him "Fenris has a head start on us. He can handle her. Hawke is fast, but I doubt she can outrun him. If he comes back without her, we will deal with it then. But for now we should focus on making so the Hawke will want to come back. Ideas?"

Isabela moved to the other side of the table and stood next to Aveline "I say you, me, and Varric go have a talk with Hawke's mother in the morning." Anders immediately started to protest but a glare from Isabela silenced him. "You know Leandra best Aveline, so you might be able to break through to her. I can explain to her mother what she is doing to her daughter, as I have personal experience in the matter. And Varric, you are one of Hawke's best friends, plus you have that silver tongue of yours" she winked at him before turning back to Anders "You can't go because, its likely whatever Leandra says will piss you off and you will go all Justice-y on us. We do not need that now." Anders sighed before nodded seeing Isabela's logic.

Aveline and Varric nodded their heads, agreeing with Isabela. "It's settled then the three of us will go talk to Leandra in the morning. We meet in the market in Hightown." Aveline said as she turned and left. Everyone else ordered more drinks, much stronger ones. Varric silently hoped that Fenris had found Hawke, hoping the elf was prepared for the onslaught of emotions he might face when he caught up with her.

* * *

Isabela had taken to staking out the Hawke estate. It had been five days since Aveline had told that Hawke had fled. No one had received any word from Hawke or Fenris. No one had even seen them. Leandra had miraculously been able to avoid Isabela, Aveline, and Varric. For five days they had visited the estate requesting to speak with her, and just as many times they were turned away by Bodahn telling them Leandra wasn't home. She was either out shopping and they couldn't find her, or visiting other nobles. Aveline had asked Bodahn if this was a regular occurrence or something new. He told them it was quite common, though he did worry greatly as to the whereabouts of 'Miss Hawke'. He confessed to them that he had tried to talk to Leandra himself, but she would hear none of it. Isabela had had enough.

Finally she spied Leandra Amell returning home for the night. Isabela retreated to the shadows, going to find Aveline and Varric as quickly as she could; she knew she would need them for this.

Within the hour Aveline was knocking on the door to the Hawke estate, flanked by Isabela and Varric. Bodahn started to tell them that Leandra had retired for the evening, Isabela would have none of that she pushed past them saying "She's about to get her ass back up then." And continued into the main hall of the estate. Varric and Aveline moved past Bodahn as well. Bodahn breathed a sigh of relief; he prayed that they could fix this mess.

Isabela strode straight up the stairs to Leandra's room. "Stop" Aveline hissed, "We can't break into her room"

"Watch me" Isabela said without looking back. Varric sighed behind them.

Isabela picked the lock without even trying and opened the door to come face to face with Leandra Amell, who had gotten out of bed to see what all the noise was about.

"Maker's breath, what do you think you doing, breaking into my home? I should call the guard on you." Leandra said attempting to sound firm.

Isabela simply grinned at her "Lucky for you I brought a guard along" she gestured to Aveline "she can arrest me after we are done talking to you."

Leandra frowned at Isabela "I have nothing to say to you."

Aveline spoke from where she stood near the top of the stairs "That's not true Leandra, we need to talk to you about Hawke."

Isabela moved behind Leandra quickly and ushered her out of her bedroom. Grudgingly Leandra went downstairs to the library, Isabela, Aveline, and Varric following her.

Leandra sat gracefully in one of the armchairs in the library and addressed them "I suppose my daughter told you to come did she?"

Aveline looked at Leandra and sighed "No Leandra, no one has seen her since she left five days ago. We have no idea where she is." Leandra inhaled sharply. "Then why are you here?"

Varric stepped forward now "Cause you need to cancel this wedding, Hawke ran because of it. If you ever want her to come back, you need to call it off."

Leandra shook her head "It's not possible, I would be greatly insulting Baron Videux."

An incredulous Isabela spoke now "You are something! You sell your daughter to increase your social standing and now you won't call it off because you're afraid of offending someone? What about Hawke, don't you think you offended her with this?"

Leandra stood up "I did not sell Eve, Videux is a perfect match for her. He will give her the stability she sorely needs. And he can protect her well. I love Eve, I only want what's best for her."

Aveline spoke softly "Leandra, don't you think Eve can find out what's best for her on her own? "

"Clearly not, as she is still running wild through the streets, getting into all kinds of trouble. I mean, she could be killed if she keeps this up. If anything her running off like this, proves I'm right."

Aveline had to fight to keep her temper in check "No your not right Leandra. May I remind you that you ran off when you were her age? Hawke can protect herself. You need to let her make her own choices, just as you were allowed to make yours. She has already done so much to try and prove herself worthy to you. She still feels at fault over Carver's death. You need to let her live her life her own way."

Isabela moved towards Leandra "I have been through what you are trying to make Hawke do, trust me, if you go through with this you will hate yourself forever and Hawke will hate you too."

Leandra looked at them at questioningly "But I.."

Varric crossed his arms in front of his chest "Hawke is the most amazing person, I have ever met. She always helps anyone who needs it. I have never met another person more strong willed than her. She is beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and damnit that woman can kick some ass. If you force her to go through with this you will destroy everything that makes Hawke, Hawke. The world will never see her again. You go through with this and you might as well hand her over to the Seekers, at least she wouldn't have to pretend to like them."

Leandra's eyes widened "So you know she is a Star Child then?"

They all nodded. Leandra raised her hands to cup her face "Oh Maker what have I done?" she fell back into the chair. Aveline moved to put an arm around her and calm her. Leandra began to cry. "I wanted to give her a better life, I thought that if...if..." she wiped at the tears on her face "I thought if I did this then she would be happy, safe, she wouldn't have to run anymore. Oh Maker no, I have done the same thing to her my mother tried on me. I've lost Malcolm, and Carver to death, Bethany to the Wardens, and now I may loose my last child because of my own arrogance." Leandra sobbed quietly for a few moments.

Isabela broke the silence "So you'll cancel the wedding?"

She nodded "I shall, it will take some time but I will. You'll tell her this won't you? Convince her to come home?"

Aveline sighed again "Leandra we weren't lying we don't know where she is, we haven't seen her."

Leandra whimpered "But your looking for her right?" They shook their heads "Why not? She could be in trouble, she's all alone, my poor Eve, my little Star."

Varric shuffled his feet "We don't think she's alone, Elf, I mean Fenris followed her, we haven't seen him since either. He's the fastest of all of us, it's a safe bet he has found her by now. He'll keep her safe."

Leandra smiled softly, speaking to no one "Thank the Maker, he cares for her. I know he will keep her safe." Isabela spoke gently for once "Yes he does and he will."

Aveline stood and gestured for the others to follow her towards the door. Varric turned back to Leandra Amell "If we hear anything you'll be the first to know, and we'll see if we can figure where they are, maybe get word to them, just promise you'll go easy on Hawke when she comes home. Knowing her, she is kicking herself for this."

Leandra nodded her head sharply "I swear to this, Eve and I aren't as close as I would like but, I shall give her no reason to push herself farther from me." They all nodded their heads at her vow and left the estate.

Once outside Varric exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Well. Now to find some way to let Hawke know."

Aveline sighed miserably "I think that's going to be a waiting game Varric, we have no way of finding her that we haven't already tried. We will just have to hope Fenris finds her and one of them sends word, or they come back, either way."

Isabela waved them off "Oh let Hawke enjoy her vacation, she needs one anyway. Who knows maybe Fenris found her and they are too busy getting busy to come back."

Varric laughed heartily and Aveline shook her head "Whore."


	15. Chapter 15

**More fun times Bioware owns all the characters except for mine hehe. Reviews and comments are very much enjoyed.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 15 Benny Boy**

Fenris stood on the ship's deck, eyeing the land that he saw in the distance. He had been on this ship with Hawke for a week now. Thanks to the strong winds and calm sea, they made excellent time on the voyage. Hawke had finally revealed to him, that the wedding her mother was planning was the reason she ran. She had also told him adamantly, that she wasn't going back to Kirkwall until after the date of the wedding at least. He couldn't blame her. Fenris was proud of himself; he believed he took the news rather well. He had quickly offered to kill her fiancée, which made her laugh. He followed up by telling her that under no circumstances was he going to allow her mother to force her into marriage. They spent the night laughing together and plotting escape plans. Fenris smirked to remember some of the things they came up with. Hawke and Raze chose that moment to approach him on deck.

Hawke's eye's filled with joy when she spot the tiny landmass in the distance, the same land Fenris had been eyeing. She looked at him with delight "You know, I came up with another one last night."

Fenris rolled his eyes and shook his head; she had been coming up with these crazy plans since that night. She must have come up with over a hundred yesterday while they were playing cards all day. "Do tell"

Hawke crossed her arms in front of her chest "Your gonna like this one. We go to Orlais, kidnap Baron who-ever-he-is, bring him back to Kirkwall, and force him to listen to Anders' mages rights speech for three weeks solid."

Fenris chuckled softly "That is evil, diabolical even." Hawke smiled wickedly.

He turned his gaze back to the distant land. "So what are our plans, when we get to the city? I mean I hope you have given it some thought, as we are going to be here for at least two weeks, maybe three."

Hawke shrugged and leaned down to pet Raze "Yes I have actually, I'm going to look up an old friend. I have his address, so the plan is we find him, and stay with him for the time being. During which time we relax and explore the city. You know I have never actually been to Denerim?"

Fenris gave her a doubtful look. "Nor have I. So who is this 'friend' of yours?" he felt a twinge of jealousy. Hawke smiled her famous sly smile, "You are just gonna have to find out." And Hawke turned on her heels saying she was going to gather her things, 'ready to be off this damn ship', Raze trotting happily behind her. Fenris rolled his eyes and followed her below deck to do the same. Although he hadn't prepared for a trip this long, he had managed to gather a few things from his mansion before pursuing Hawke back in Kirkwall. He was an expert at packing things at top speed, having needed to do so for so long. When he went to meet Hawke after he finished his task, he smirked that she still hadn't finished packing. He placed his small pack on the floor; Hawke eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. He answered her unspoken question "I thought you knew I am faster than you, packing a small bag and catching up with you was an easy feat." Hawke glared at him for a moment before dropping her shoulders in defeat _damn elf and his tricky elf speed. _Fenris chuckled when he saw the annoyance on her face and went to help her finish repacking.

* * *

It wasn't long before the ship docked, Fenris was grateful that summer hadn't fully ended yet; he wasn't in a hurry to experience the cold Ferelden climate. Fenris, Hawke, and Raze stuck close by one another as they navigated their way through the docks. Chuckling softly with one another as they listened to the people gossiping at the docks. There was a woman who swore the Archdemon wasn't truly dead, a man saying he was attacked by vampires, and a group that spoke of a hidden cult of dragon worshippers, high in the mountains.

Rolling their eyes and laughing, they finally made it into the market district. Fenris was confused by the lack of strange looks he received, he turned to Hawke with a question in his eyes. Hawke smiled back at him "Ferelden has more Dalish, than anywhere I know. Everyone probably just assumes you're a tall, Dalish elf. That's what I thought when I first saw you, I mean apart from thinking how handsome you are." Fenris felt his face flush, "I think I may like Ferelden."

Once they reached the market proper, Hawke left Fenris and Raze to browse the stalls while she got information. Fenris watched her carefully, never taking his eyes of her. He was pleasantly surprised by how the people did not stare at him when they passed him. He was also enjoying that Ferelden didn't seem to smell of wet dogs, as he had always heard; it smelled like rain, a slightly dusty smell, and something else he couldn't put his finger on, it was a scent that he found quite relaxing. Hawke smelled that way; he had noticed when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Hawke smelled of this relaxing scent, mixed with honey and vanilla. He felt his mouth go dry to remember her scent.

Hawke returned to Fenris and Raze, lifting an eyebrow when she took in the lost look in Fenris' eyes. "Well, I know where we are going, sort of. Shall we?"

Hawke's voice awoke him from his thoughts; he nodded at her "Lead on"

Soon they were approaching a large smithy. Fenris felt his confusion rise, as Hawke simply walked around the forge and silently approach one of the smiths. The smith stood up, turned around, and looked at her, delighted surprise plain on his face. Fenris was taken aback by the surprising young age of the man; he had to just barely be in his twenties. He had rich brown eyes and light brown-cropped hair. Fenris felt a wave of jealousy as Hawke closed the remaining distance between herself and the stranger, and jumped into his arms. The man proceeded to pick her up and twirl her around. Fenris had to try to restrain his growl.

"Benny boy!" Hawke squealed with delight. Fenris felt his frown slowly disappear as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Eve!" the man hugged her "What in the Maker's name are you doing here?"

Hawke pulled away from him and laughed, "I was hoping to visit you for awhile, I had some problems back home, but I'll get into that later. Wow look at you all grown up."

The man's expression hardened "Are you in trouble Eve? You need my help?" Hawke shook her head "No, it's nothing like that."

He grinned at her then "Alright, I believe you, hey you wanna stay at my place?" Hawke shook her head enthusiastically. "Okay, lemme just go talk to Beck, real quick. Tell him I'm taking off early, he owes me like a year or so off anyway. Be right back." The man turned away to speak to another man.

Fenris was still waiting for Hawke to turn back to look at him, but she continued to watch the man until he came back to her. "Well that's all set, shall we? I'll take you to my home and you can tell me what's going on." the man moved past her and stood before Fenris.

Hawke turned to see Fenris scowling at her friend; she pressed her fingers over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Damn where are my manners" she quickly moved in between the two men. "Fenris, this is Ben Galden, one of my friends for Lothering, he's like my little brother." she shot Fenris a warning glance "Ben, this is Fenris, he is a good friend of mine from Kirkwall." now she shot Ben a warning glance. Ben held his hand out to Fenris, who took it and shook quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you Fenris, any friend of Eve's is a friend of mine" Ben spoke with a smile.

A loud bark from beside Fenris made them all look down "Of course I didn't forget you Raze-y bear, I want you to meet my friend Ben, Ben meet Raze my slobbering bundle of fur and teeth." the mabari yipped happily. Ben and Hawke laughed "A pleasure to meet such a fine hound, Ser Raze." Ben bowed his head to the mabari, who lowered his own.

Ben shifted his glances between Hawke and Fenris. "Well shall we get a move on? I want to hear all about what's happened in Kirkwall." The four of them left the smithy.

* * *

Moving through the city following Ben was much easier. Fenris was content to just listen to the two friends, chattering back and forth. From their conversation, Fenris was able to deduce that Hawke and Ben had maintained communication over the years through letters, she had apparently written him less than two months ago. Apparently neither of them had heard anything about Ben's older brother, although they barely spoke of him as they walked. Ben had become quite the blacksmith here in Denerim. They were laughing as they stopped in front of a door to a two-story home.

Hawke eyed the outside of the house "Nice"

Ben laughed as he unlocked the door "I like it, it's definitely big enough. I only moved here a few months ago. King Alistair practically bought the place for me, it seems his wife Queen Taryn fell in love with some daggers I made. They commissioned me to make more and in exchange, the king got me this house." He led them inside.

Fenris was surprised at the practicality of Ben's home. Neat, tidy, but not overly so. The furniture looked comfortable enough but not fancy. There was a fire still blazing in the hearth of the main room. The entire house smelled of metal and smoke. He spied a whole mess of weapon care items. He would definitely have to speak to Ben about his own sword. Ben showed them upstairs to the bedrooms, he turned to them and asked briskly, wanting this conversation out of the way "Separate rooms or together?"

Fenris and Hawke both blushed, but Fenris spoke quietly "Separate please" He ran his hand through his hair, not daring to look at Hawke.

Ben shrugged and said nothing else. He showed them to their rooms and left them to get settled. The sun was setting over Denerim when Fenris emerged from his room, he heard Hawke's laughter float up from downstairs. He smiled to himself, relieved she seemed to be enjoying herself. Fenris went downstairs to find Ben and Hawke sitting a table in the kitchen swapping stories, drinking, and laughing happily while they fought playfully over a bowl of nuts. Hawke released the bowl when she saw Fenris enter the room smiling at her, causing Ben to fall out of his chair.

Hawke joyful expression melt Fenris feel as light as air "Join us Fenris, Ben was just telling me about a new sword forging technique he came up with."

Fenris shook his head respectfully, "I would enjoy hearing about that, but I shall have to ask you about it some other time Ben. I was going to go out to explore the city a bit, I hope you won't be offended if I do so on my own."

Hawke looked at him thoughtfully before she spoke "I'm not offended Fenris, just be careful to not get lost. I know you are just trying to give me and Ben more time to catch up." Hawke stood up and walked over to him "You're really sweet Fenris, don't worry I won't tell anyone." She lightly kissed his cheek. Fenris felt as if he had been burned where her lips touched his cheek, but it wasn't a painful burn at all, far from it, he felt lightheaded from the warm heat that raced through his body. Hawke watched him warily, secretly enjoying watching his ears turn red. Fenris struggled to break through the fog that seemed to be taking over his mind, he swallowed, cleared his throat, and looked at anything but Hawke, mindful of what meeting her gaze would do to his clarity. "I shall return in a few hours" Fenris forced himself to walk, not run to the door, leaving Hawke and Ben to talk. Once outside, the cool air helped him to further clear his thoughts. Out of all the things he had encountered in his life, leave it to Hawke to be the most dangerous one of them all. He took in his surroundings and walked away from the house, eager to see what this city had to offer in the way of drinks.

* * *

Fenris returned to Ben's home hours later, easily finding his way back. He entered the house to find only Ben, in a corner in the main room attaching some leather to a small sword. Ben looked over his shoulder to see Fenris. "Enjoy the city?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "It seems like a good place to live." Ben grinned at him and stood "It's nice enough"

"Where's Hawke?" he asked Ben directly. Ben nodded towards the stairs "She went to sleep about an hour ago."

Fenris took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to ask the young man "I need to ask you a favor, even though you have already done much for us."

Ben waved his hand at hand at him "For Eve and her friend this is the least I can do, what'd you need?"

Fenris cast his eyes about the room nervously "I need you to write a letter to someone, Hawke's friends back in Kirkwall need to know she is safe. I would do so myself, but I cannot read."

Ben watched the strange elf with unjudging eyes. It made Fenris relax slightly. "Sure, I can do that, just tell me who its going to and what you want it to say." Ben pulled parchment and ink out of the drawer on a small table, and sat in a chair near the fireplace, indicating Fenris to do the same. It took only minutes for Ben to take down Fenris' letter. He expressed his thanks to Ben graciously. Ben simply smiled at him and returned the rest of the parchment and ink to the drawer. Ben went into the kitchen, retrieved some wine bottles and gestured for Fenris to follow him. Fenris did so cautiously. The two men went up the stairs, taking care to remain quiet, as they passed Hawke's room. Ben led him to a door at the end of the hall, opening it to reveal at ladder going up. They climbed the ladder to the roof, where Ben had some simple chairs set up so he could watch the night sky.

"I come up here to think alot," Ben said seating himself in one of the chairs, opening a wine bottle. Fenris took the other bottle and did the same. "Seems like a good place to do so." Fenris noted.

They sipped their wine in silence for a while, before Ben spoke "Eve told me alot about you, she said that you know most of her secrets. She really seems to care for you. She definitely trusts you."

Fenris gazed up into the stars "Hawke is a good woman, the best I have ever met in fact. She cares for everyone."

Ben shook his head "That may be but trust me she cares for you more a bit more than she would for random strangers, I know what Eve is like in that sense."

Fenris looked sharply at Ben "What do you mean?"

Ben saw Fenris' face and laughed "Oh no, don't get me wrong, buddy. Eve is beautiful, really. But she is my sister in my mind. And I, her brother. I don't ever want that to change. You have no competition from me I swear."

Fenris thought for a moment, while Ben looked at the sky "But Dax was a different story."

* * *

Fenris kept his gaze on the skyline of the city, while Ben spoke "Dax, Eve, and I were all each other had. Dax had a huge crush on her, about two years after they met, they started courting. I was the only one who knew. Eve didn't tell her family anything, she was hardly ever home. She always hated telling people about her personal life anyway."

Fenris chuckled at that "That part of her hasn't changed, I assure you."

Ben smiled, happy to know Eve hadn't changed much "I don't think it ever will, secrets and her personal life are not things she easily shares. That's why I was so surprised to find out that she has told you so much."

Fenris half smiled at the sky "I was surprised as well, I will never understand what she sees in me, to make her trust me so."

Ben laughed, "I like to think that with her being what she is, you know the whole Star Child thing, it gives her, I don't know, this really accurate ability to see a person's character or something. Or maybe that's just her, fuck if I understand her." Fenris chuckled softly.

"Anyhow, back on subject" Ben looked back up the sky, continuing his story "Dax and I only went home once a week at the most, we didn't want to be around our father. So him and Eve, found comfort in each other, I was still young, but I didn't care. I had delusions of the two of them getting married and the three of us being an official family."

Ben chuckled at the thought. "I know they, uh...had...damnit they were lovers." Ben rubbed his palms feeling horribly awkward talking about his brother and best friend being together. Fenris was giving the roof his best scowl. "It didn't last long, Dax was an idiot. When he was eighteen, he robbed a nobleman. The man's bodyguard used it was an opportunity to kill his employer and blamed Dax for it. Dax came back to tell us what happened and disappeared after that. I haven't seen him since. Eve never forgave him, she wasn't concerned that he left her; she was completely upset that Dax abandoned me. With Dax gone, Eve took care of me until she sent me here. I know she used to feel bad about it, but I always assured her that I'm happy here. And I really am, I have a career, a nice home, a few new friends of my own, and Eve still writes constantly."

Fenris looked at the peaceful expression in Ben's face, while the men reflected on Ben's words. Fenris finally asked Ben a question that had been nagging at him as Ben told his story. "When did Eve become Hawke?"

Ben laughed "Oh that, it's something stupid really. When we were growing up we all fantasized about being a group of adventurers. We came up with names; I was Fox because my stealth is unmatched, Dax was Bear, playing on his strength, and Eve became Hawke, it helped it was already part of her name. It suits her too; I mean have you ever seen her move through the trees? I swear the woman has wings."

Fenris smirked at Ben "No, I haven't seen her move through trees, though I imagine it is an awe inspiring sight. I have seen her many times using the aerial course she built in her home. I must admit it is truly amazing to watch."

Ben laughed heartily at the elf "Well, it seems as if Hawke has found a wolf now too."

"You understand Arcanum?" Fenris asked curiously.

Ben took another pull on his bottle "I know a little, Eve taught me what little she knew, I know Fenris means 'wolf', ironic huh? I mean the hawk and the wolf teaming up. She told me how you were uncertain if you should be near her awhile back. About you feeling that your presence endangered her. I have to admit, from what she tells me of your abilities both with the sword and from the lyrium, if I were a magister, I would be scared shitless of you two. "

"That's what she keeps telling me, and I find it strange to admit that I am actually starting to believe her." Fenris added, "Though I still fear what my presence around her may result in."

Ben chuckled "I wouldn't dwell on it, I got a feeling you are both more than capable of beating anything life throws your way. Especially, when you factor in the way you both feel about each other, that damn near makes you two unstoppable."

Fenris ignored Ben, instead opting to add a comment "I was unaware Hawke knew Arcanum"

"That I know, of she only knows a little, of course she could have learned more over the years. If you hadn't noticed, Eve is smart. She learns new things very quickly. I don't remember where she learned what little she knew of Arcanum, but I know her father was the one to teach her Antivan. That was always hilarious to hear." Ben laughed, "By the way don't think I didn't notice that quick subject change."

Fenris decided to effectively end the subject "In the morning would you have a look at my sword? I can sharpen it myself but there is a chip in the blade I can't seem to work out." Ben roared with laughter, causing Fenris to groan when he realized how the intoxicated Ben had taken his words.

_Alright new tactic_ Fenris grinned at Ben who continued laughing but stopped instantly when Fenris started to glow, the blue light from the lyrium in his skin making his grin look downright evil. Ben stared at the glowing elf silently, and smiled much to Fenris' surprise. "Yea, I can do that, you don't need to go lighting up the city. I'll have a look after I send the letter off tomorrow. Now I think I'm going to turn in for the night. See you tomorrow Fenris." Ben walked away still grinning and descended the ladder. Fenris dimmed his markings and groaned. When had his life gotten so complicated?


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the longest chapter yet, almost twice the size of any others. I just couldn't bring myself to split it though. I wanna thank my best friend toxic mayhem for helping come up with things for them to do...I really was stumped on that one, and toxic mayhem...thanks for the puppies, it was a truly genius idea.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 16 Days in Denerim**

Varric was pacing around his suite in the Hanged Man. It had been two weeks since anyone had seen Hawke or elf. He was waiting for the rest of Hawke's companions to arrive, Isabela and Merrill were sitting at his table playing cards. Finally, Aveline entered flanked by Anders.

"About damn time" Varric huffed.

"Easy Varric, some of us had work to do." Aveline glared sharply at the dwarf "What's this all about anyway?" Isabela and Merrill paused their game, as Varric retrieved a letter he had received earlier "This" he said simply before moving to the head of the table. Varric cleared his throat and read the letter aloud to them.

_Serah Tethras_

_My name is Ben Galden. I write you on behave of a companion of yours, Fenris. Firstly he would like you to know Hawke is safe. Fenris also wishes you and your companions, to know that he and Hawke are in Denerim, with me. I am a friend of Hawke's from when she lived in Lothering. It would seem that the night Hawke had the fight with her mother, she caught a ship to Denerim just as it was leaving port. Fenris here tells me that he barely made it to the ship in time. He hopes that you are haven't worried too much. He requests any help you can provide from Kirkwall, in the way of dealing with Leandra. Between Fenris and myself we can convince Hawke to return to Kirkwall, but she is definitely not returning before her 'wedding'. Please see if you can compel Leandra to cancel it. Both Fenris and Hawke shall be remaining with me in my home, so any letters may be sent here. Hawke does not know Fenris is having me write this, though I have no doubt he will tell her. When she returns please try to go easy on her, she has been through alot recently. I do not believe she meant to worry all of you, nor does Fenris. We believe she was just scared and not thinking things through. We both have no doubts that she beating herself up over this. May all of you be well. Do not worry; she is completely safe we both assure you. Also Fenris would have me remind Isabela to stay out of his wine cellar? Or else, he adds. _

_Sincerely_

_Ben Galden_

Varric looked up at his friends when he finished reading Ben's letter. Isabela was laughing merrily "Oh that's funny he thinks he can threaten me from Ferelden? That's perfect, I am so raiding his cellar tonight."

Aveline and Anders exchanged glances before Aveline spoke "Well at least we know where she is, we should tell her mother as soon as possible, and send something to Hawke letting her know she isn't getting married anymore."

"Way ahead of you, captain, I sent a response to Ben a few hours ago." Varric said pleased with himself.

Merrill squeaked, "So she is coming home?" Isabela put her arm around the small elf's shoulders "Probably not for another few weeks kitten, but yes"

Anders was fuming. Hawke was in Denerim, being cared for by not only that bigot of an elf but a complete stranger? Anders left Varric's suite quickly "I need to get back to the clinic."

Aveline followed him smiling "I need to return to the barracks as well, I shall talk to Leandra on my way back though. Thank you for sharing this with us Varric."

Varric resumed his seat "Think nothing of it captain." He smiled at Isabela and Merrill "Deal me in Rivaini, I feel lucky today." The two rogues laughed while Merrill looked at them in confusion. "I missed something again didn't I?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Denerim..._

Fenris and Hawke had spent their first week in Denerim exploring the city guided by Ben. Browsing the stalls in the market, sampling the different ales at the various taverns, they even toured the royal palace. Hawke was very disappointed when she hadn't managed to see the legendary Hero of Ferelden, Queen Taryn or King Alistair. Fenris had thoroughly enjoyed making fun of Hawke's case of hero worship. Hawke and Ben had forced Fenris to sample chocolate and other sweets for the first time. Fenris had to admit he enjoyed it, especially when he discovered the glorious creation that was the chocolate covered apples. They spent their nights at Ben's place laughing, telling stories, playing cards, and drinking. One day Hawke had gone out shopping taking only Raze, leaving Fenris and Ben to 'bond' as she put it. The two men spent the day at Ben's forge working on swords, going over different sharpening techniques.

All in all they were all enjoying themselves. On the morning of their ninth day at Ben's, their host informed them as they were sitting at the table eating breakfast, that he was needed at the forge, and wouldn't be able to stay with them today.

"No worries Benny boy" Hawke smiled her sly smile "I'm sure we can manage to entertain ourselves. I bet this city is just brimming with trouble." Fenris groaned and banged his head on the table. Ben laughed all the way out the door.

Fenris and Hawke finished their meal quickly. Fenris regarded Hawke warily. "So what kind of trouble are you planning on getting me into Hawke?"

Hawke chuckled darkly "Oh so much my dear elf. But not today I think. I had actually been hoping to get you to myself soon."

Fenris felt his face heat up and suddenly found the grain of the table very interesting. Hawke tapped her fingers on the table. "You see, there is this armory in the market, the armor smith is like a legend." Fenris relaxed slightly, interested in where this was heading, he saw annoyance flash in Hawke's eyes "But his damn assistant doesn't seem to think I'm even worthy of getting a decent look at the armor Wade makes."

Fenris scowled at the thought, but Hawke continued. "Anyway I managed to catch a glance of some things in there that I wanted to have a better look at, I even saw some things I think you would like." Her face seemed hopeful, but a shadow of doubt flickered across it, Fenris of course caught it. Hawke braced herself for what she was about to say next, she didn't want to upset him.

"I have noticed that you tend to have a way of making people do what you want." Fenris shot a look of pure shock her way before quickly replacing it with his normal expressionless mask. _Hmmmm...definitely not the reaction I thought he would have_. She pushed onward "I was hoping you could use that particular talent of yours on Wade's assistant. I'll even buy you armor if you want." Her face turned to desperate "Wade's drakeskin armor is legendary, top quality stuff. It feels, looks, and moves like leather but the protection it offers is unmatched. Please Fenris please?"

Fenris simply looked at her "Hawke are you attempting to bribe me into coercing an innocent man to do your bidding?"

Hawke smiled sheepishly "Only if it's working." Fenris smirked at her "It's working, although you might not want to speak of this in front of Varric or Isabela. If they knew you turned to me to persuade someone for you, they would never let you live it down."

Hawke squealed with delight and before she knew what she was doing, she rushed to the other side of the table and hugged a completely surprised Fenris.

* * *

Shortly afterwards the two of them and Raze were entering Wade's Emporium, Fenris couldn't help but look around the shop. Hawke hadn't been exaggerating; all the armor did look impressive. Stand after stand of the legendary drakeskin armor, was gleaming proudly, he had never seen armor such as this. Some of the pieces looked like ordinary clothing, but he could tell that it was far more than that, even the more traditional armor sets looked amazing, ranging in colors he had never thought to look for in armor. Fenris felt his eyes widen when he glanced at one stand in particular. Before Fenris could finish looking at the stand that caught his attention, a man rushed over to them, judging from the frustrated huff that came from Hawke next to him, this man had to be the assistant. His first words confirmed it "Wade is not helping any new..." the man gave both him and Hawke looks that pissed Fenris off "...err customers today, please leave now."

_And with that look, you sad little man, I know I shall thoroughly enjoy this _Fenris smirked and moved in front of Hawke just barely whispering in her ear as he passed her to stand face to face with the man. Hawke couldn't help the smile that dawned on her face when he had whispered in her ear "Bribe accepted."

Fenris turned his head to catch the man's gaze, and stared into the man's eyes, not allowing the man to escape to power of his gaze. He willed his markings to life and cleared his face of all emotion, before speaking quietly and softly "You will grant my companion and myself access to this shop. You will allow us to speak to Wade. And you are going to allow my companion here to purchase anything she wants. And because of how impolite you have been to her, you are going to give her a discount, I believe half off would be fair enough. Am I in any way unclear?" Fenris forced his markings to glow brighter to drive the point home.

The man simply nodded before peering around Fenris to look at Hawke "Sorry for any convenience, milady, feel free to look at whatever you like, of course accept a fifty percent discount along with my apologies. I am going to fetch Master Wade now." The man practically ran away.

Hawke giggled as Fenris dimmed his markings and turned back to face Hawke "Oh Maker, how I wish I could do that, but I don't think I can. I don't have the whole broody intense gaze thing working for me."

Fenris gave her a half smile before waving a hand towards the depths of the armor shop. "Shall we?" Hawke practically ran into the racks, squealing with delight the whole time.

* * *

They spent a majority of the morning inside Wade's store. Hawke was practically giddy about the new armor Wade himself would be making for her. Fenris too, had a new armor set commissioned, having done so grudgingly after hours of relentless pestering from Hawke. Though he was not ready to admit it to her, he rather liked his new armor and was looking forward to seeing it when it was finished. They would retrieve their new armor in a week. Hawke smiled at him as they walked slowly through the market "I still say you should have gone with those gloves."

Fenris rolled his eyes "Not a chance Hawke, my gauntlets stay, I still can't believe you convinced into getting boots though." He truly couldn't wrap his mind around the idea.

Hawke gave him her sly smile "Hmm... maybe I'm better at persuading people than you thought."

He shook his head at her "Doubtful"

Hawke growled under her breath and was going to say something to him when the people approaching them made her freeze. Her breath caught in her throat.

Seekers.

At least six of them coming right towards her.

_Oh fuck_ was Hawke's only thought.

Fenris immediately noticed the change in Hawke. As soon as she froze he shot a glance at her. What he saw in her eyes terrified him. _Fear_. He quickly followed her gaze and easily spotted the source of her distress. He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently out of the Seeker's path and moved her to the other side of the street. "Remain calm," he whispered in her ear.

Fenris' voice broke her from her trance. She had never been this close to Seekers before, and she wasn't about to let them think she was afraid of them. Normal people were not afraid of the Seekers. _Damnit Hawke think. Think, think, remain calm...show no fear...no fear at all._ She quickly glanced at Fenris, he showed no fear in his eyes, so neither would she.

Hawke felt her heart restart as the Seekers walked right by them. Only to feel it freeze again when the Seeker that brought up the rear, stopped and turned and looked straight at them. Hawke tried to push back the ice that was forming in her veins as the Seeker broke away from the others and walked toward them. Fenris squeezed her hand in reassurance. Hawke felt as if her amulet was blazing like a beacon, despite the fact that in was hidden beneath her armor and clothes.

The Seeker stopped only feet in front of them. She was an intimidating woman alright. Long black hair and striking blue eyes that made Hawke cringe on the inside. Raze growled softly beside her.

"Who are you?" she asked them both, Hawke noted her Orlesian accent.

Fenris met the woman's eyes directly "Why would you know?"

The Seeker looked at Fenris "I feel something strange coming you two. By the Authority granted to me by the Divine, I would know your names."

Hawke placed her free hand on the same arm of Fenris' that was firmly clasping her other hand. "My name is Lily Galden, and this is my companion Aiden Blackheart." she smiled at the Seeker.

The Seeker regarded them both suspiciously "What is your purpose here?"

Hawke gave the woman a shy smile "I wanted Aiden to meet my brother, Ben. He's a blacksmith here in the city."

Still not convinced the Seeker pressed them "What are you hiding from me?" she turned her gaze on Hawke and smiled wickedly.

Fenris sighed and moved away from Hawke slightly "This" and he started glowing.

The Seeker's eyes widened "By the Divine, what are you?"

Fenris scowled at the woman "I am an elf, maybe you have seen one before?"

Her eyes narrowed at Fenris "I was referring to the glowing."

"I assumed as much though in the future, you may want to refrain from asking people 'what' they are. It seems rather rude." the Seeker narrowed her eyes at him further, Fenris simply looked at her and spoke to her in a rather bored voice.

"The glow you see comes from the lyrium branded into my skin, and you are far from the first Seeker to question me about it. So I will save you the trouble and tell you what you want to know. No, I do not know how it came to be, I simply awoke one day, miles away from my home. I have no interest in finding out what happened to me. That road seems like it would lead to unnecessary trouble if you ask me. No, nothing happens when the markings light up, at least not that I know of, again I don't care to. And yes, I am rather tired of these drawing attention to me and Lily." Fenris looked at Hawke with a soft expression before returning to the Seeker. "Did I miss any of them?"

The Seeker shook her head, seeming to be satisfied with his answers "No, you are free to go. However, I would have you know that the Chantry has heard of markings like those originating from Tevinter. If you ever should decide you would like answers, I suggest going to the Grand Cathedral, and seeking aid from the scholars there."

Fenris nodded politely at the woman "Thank you, and I apologize for my manners earlier. You must understand how tiring this gets after awhile."

She simply nodded and walked away "Maker turn his gaze on you both."

* * *

Only Fenris' grip on her arm, kept Hawke standing as the Seeker rejoined her companions. He steered them both away from the Seekers and the other people who stood gawking at the pair. Neither of them uttered a word until they were far away from the market. They ended up in the upper class district of the city, in the courtyard. Surrounded by trees and greenery, she felt herself instantly relax. Hawke sank onto a stone bench underneath a large tree, in a secluded corner of the courtyard; Fenris stood a few feet away. Raze proceeded to go about marking trees. She took a deep breath and looked at Fenris. His face was an emotionless mask.

"Thank you, Fenris. Really I mean it. I would have never expected anyone to do something like that for me. I know that couldn't have been easy for you. I have never been that close to Seekers before, I thought that was it for me."

Fenris continued to look away from her, his expression still unreadable. "I am accustomed to people staring at me, what's a few more?" He caught Hawke's somber expression "I wasn't about to let them take you Hawke. I was actually contemplating different escape scenarios, but when you spoke to her, I decided to just go with it. Your way seemed like it would draw the least amount of attention. But I am curious, where did you come up with those fake names? Lily Galden? Aiden Blackheart?" he chuckled.

Hawke gave him a small smile "Lily Galden is the fake name I used with Ben and Dax. When we were dreaming about being adventurers, we all came up with not only nicknames, but also fake names that we would all know. Just in case we got in trouble, you know? If the Seekers should question Ben, he'll know what it means and vouch for us."

He found himself slightly surprised by how Hawke seemed prepared for anything, even when she was younger. "And the other?"

Hawke looked away from Fenris, feeling her cheeks turn red "Aiden was the name of an elven boy that used to help my father on his farm when I was very young. I think it was around the time the twins were born. And the Blackheart part, came from a story my father told me when I was young."

Fenris looked at her curiously "It doesn't sound like a story that is appropriate for a child."

Hawke laughed, "Actually, I loved the story, though I barely remember most of it. Blackheart was a man who went through terrible things and he was determined to make sure that what happened to him never happened to anyone else. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. He chose the name 'Blackheart' because he believed that even though he went through 'the flames of hate', he came out stronger. 'The flames of hate', may have burned and blackened his heart, but it still went on beating."

Fenris found himself confused "The flames of hate?"

She rolled her eyes "In the story, Blackheart was demon fighter, who is part demon himself. Sadly I can't remember the whole story. It's been at least fifteen years since I last heard it. I've spent alot of time trying to locate a copy of it but I can't find one."

Fenris looked at her thoughtfully "I see. How are you feeling?"

Hawke inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly "Better now I think, shall we continue exploring?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled softly "Lead on." Hawke stood and whistled to Raze, the hound came bounding up to them. As the three of them made their way out of the courtyard, they passed two noblemen. One of the nobles scoffed at Fenris "Dirty knife-ears, always where they don't belong. I can't believe the king actually allows those creatures out of the Alienage."

Fenris tensed but said nothing, he was used to such insults. Hawke, however, turned back to face the two men, both of whom were now laughing arrogantly. Fenris turned to stop Hawke but it was too late, Hawke was already standing inches from the man who spoke, she cocked her right arm back and punched the man in the stomach. The man sank like a stone, and cursed Hawke, his companion back away slightly.

Hawke glowered at them both "Motherfucker, you deserved that and more. It's people like you that drive me craziest. Always putting others down, just so you can feel better about yourself. You are a worthless, miserable, horrible shell of a person. Learn to keep your fucking thoughts to yourself; nobody decent gives a damn about them. And the next time you say some shit like that about someone, you might just loose your tongue or your life." Hawke smiled her sly smile "Have a nice day gentlemen." she turned on her heel and walked away, rejoining a dumbstruck Fenris.

As they walked away, Fenris looked at Hawke "You didn't have to do that Hawke. Such things do not bother me anymore."

Hawke gave him an exasperated sigh "It may not bother you, Fenris, but it bothers me. No one deserves to be hassled because who or what they are. I would rather let people's choices speak for their character, for good or ill."

"A wise decision, though few would agree with it."

"Such are the problems of the world."

* * *

They walked together in silence, until an excited yipping came from Raze, who took off like a shot. Hawke and Fenris ran after the hound. As they closed in on Raze the sound of barking grew louder, more numerous. When they finally caught up with Raze, Hawke took a few deep breaths, panting from the run, she looked up and took in her surroundings.

"Oh wow"

Fenris was taking in the scenery as well, the sound of dogs barking thundering in his ears "What is this place?"

Hawke's eyes lit up "Its a mabari breeding and training center." the reverent tone in her voice made Fenris chuckle.

"Well, it would seem as if your hound has chosen our next stop."

Hawke grinned "Don't worry you get to choose the next place we go." Fenris gave her a smirk. And the two of them followed Raze into the training center.

The kennelmaster greeted them within moments. He quickly allowed them to tour them complex, and even offered to take Raze to some training courses while they looked around, he only asked that they not interfere with the other hounds' training. They both nodded in agreement.

Fenris was surprised by how quickly the kennelmaster had granted them access. He told Hawke as much, who smiled "Alot of people come to these training centers in hopes of bonding with a mabari. I'm willing to bet there are a few people here to do just that. Besides the kennelmasters all have a reputation for being very generous to marabi and their owners alike."

"It would seem Ferelden's reputation of being dog lovers in not exaggerated." Fenris said with a crooked smile. Hawke laughed "Not a bit."

They wandered about the complex for a few hours. They watched as the trainers drilled some older hounds on various attack and defense techniques. Hawke carefully studied the way one of the trainers diligently covered a hound, ready to go off to its new home, in beautiful designs of war paint. Fenris found the armory, and showed a sturdy, spiked studded collar to Hawke, who instantly fell in love with it. The trainer working in the armory simply smiled when Hawke asked if she could keep it for Raze. She found herself dumbstruck when they entered the area that housed the mabari pups. All the little puppies quickly flocked to a shocked Fenris. They yipped and barked and danced around him excitedly.

Fenris slightly scowled at the pups, only to have them start licking his toes, completely unphased by his scowl. After several moments he finally surrendered with a groan. He surprised Hawke completely when he knelt down and began petting the pups, each in turn. Hawke found herself both giggling and blushing, when one of the pups jumped up and licked Fenris' face. Another pup took the opportunity to jump up and nip his ear. Hawke noted with amusement at how Fenris twitched and his ears instantly turned red when the puppy nipped his ear. The sight of the stoic and fierce warrior, petting the pups and being licked by them, was just too adorable for her to ignore at the moment, she would think on his reaction with his ear later. Fenris recovered quickly and found himself smiling as he picked up a pup, stood up, and handed it to Hawke, before pulling her down on the floor to join him in the pups' assault of adorableness.

* * *

Hawke was still giggling when they left the complex, a few hours before sunset. Raze clad in his new collar, was strutting proudly in front of them. "I am really glad to know I am not the only dog lover in our little group of misfits." Hawke said teasingly as they made their way back towards the market.

Fenris growled at her "You will never tell any of them about this" Hawke couldn't contain her laughter, despite the death glare Fenris was giving her. "Come on Fenris, even if I tell them none of them would believe it." she said once she had calmed herself down.

"Besides, after everything you have done for me today, keeping your secrets is the least I can do." she gave him a reassuring look. His scowl lessened slightly "Swear it."

She faked a hurt look at him, then dropped it when his scowl continued, "I swear Fenris, I won't even tell Ben." Fenris finally let the scowl drop "Good."

"I believe it is my turn to choose of next destination."

Hawke smiled "Any ideas in mind?" she was genuinely curious as to what Fenris would want to do.

Fenris stopped and thought for a moment, there was something he was genuinely interested in but that would mean sharing one of his secrets with Hawke. _Can I do that? She has shared many of her secrets with me but..._ Fenris grabbed Hawke's arm suddenly "You have shown remarkable trust in me, I would like to try the same. Can you keep a secret, as I have vowed to keep many of yours?" he feathered his hand over the spot on her back where her brand was, as if to remind her.

Hawke swallowed the nervous lump that formed in her throat and looked at him seriously, noting the nervousness she saw in his eyes "Of course I can Fenris, whatever you tell me, I vow to never repeat to anyone, ever." Hawke tried to give him a reassuring smile, it must have worked, because Fenris gave her a nervous smile "Good" and led her off.

* * *

A short time later they approached a supply store, Fenris and Hawke went in, and Fenris immediately went to one of the shelves that was laden with parchment, charcoal, and large books. Hawke followed him slowly, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't. Fenris simply seemed content to pour through the shelf. Not wanting to push him Hawke browsed the shelves laden with soaps and oils on the other side of the store. It was nearly an hour before Fenris approached her. "Find anything?" he asked simply.

Hawke proceeded to show him a case of soap she intended to purchase, allowing Fenris to sniff it.

"Smells like honey and cherries" he noted, "Hawke smiled shyly "I have a weakness for any and all things cherry."

She walked up to the counter to purchase the soaps, and they both exited to the store, as the sun was setting. Hawke noted that Fenris too, was carrying a parcel. She suggested that they drop their purchases off at Ben's home, before going out to find an evening meal. Fenris simply nodded. Hawke found herself slowly growing impatient with Fenris, clearly something was on his mind, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't tell her until he was ready. The walk to Ben's home was quick and silent. Ben himself still wasn't home when they returned. Hawke stowed her soaps in her bag in her room and went back downstairs to find Fenris sitting at the kitchen table, bent over something. She approached him slowly, he turned around to look at her, smiled nervously, and returned his attention to what he was doing. She stood behind Fenris and looked over his shoulder. He was drawing.

Hawke's breath caught in her throat.

On the parchment in front of him, was Raze's head and shoulders, looking proud and strong.

She couldn't help whispering "Fenris, that's beautiful"

He turned and glanced nervously at her "You really think so?"

She moved to look at the drawing better, clearly unfinished but yet the details, were breathtaking. She felt as if she could actually touch the paper and would feel the softness of Raze's ears. She spoke with awe in her voice "Its absolutely amazing Fenris, really its incredible. When to you learn to do this?"

Fenris stood and shrugged "I simply picked it up over the years."

He looked at her worriedly "I have never allowed anyone to see any of these, I am trusting you to keep this a secret." Hawke was still staring at the drawing as she spoke "Absolutely Fenris"

Hawke looked up at him quickly and smiled, her eyes lighting up "There are more?"

Fenris shifted his feet nervously and nodded but remained silent "Can I see them sometime?"

His eyes widened a bit "Perhaps" Hawke's smile made him relax slightly "I have a few books filled back in Kirkwall."

Hawke widened her eyes in horror "Please tell me you hid them well, Isabela has a gift for finding things people don't want exposed."

Her concern touched him "I doubt the Maker himself could find those books"

She chuckled softly "Thank you for sharing this with me Fenris, it means alot to me. And it really is amazing. I mean, damn, you are talented."

Fenris chuckled softly as he picked up the drawing and placed in a leather binder he bought earlier. "Coming from you, Hawke, that is high praise, so I thank you." He left to put the book in his own room. He came back down the stairs and gave Hawke a weak smile "So shall we go find you some food?"

"Maker yes, I am famished. I could probably eat an entire cow." Hawke pleaded.

Fenris chuckled "That explains why Kirkwall and Denerim's livestock have been disappearing at an alarming rate."

Hawke punched his shoulder lightly "Damn right, but don't tell anyone. Now come on, we got livestock to raid."

* * *

Before long they were both leaving a small shop in the main section of the market, having eaten their fill of some delicious meat pies and stew. Night had quickly fallen over the city, and the nightlife had already emerged. They began to hear lively music as they round a corner into the main market square. Fenris looked around them in wonder. Torches had been placed everywhere, lighting up the entire square, on the far side of the square, Fenris found the source of the music, half a dozen people were all playing various instruments, and in the center of the square, people were dancing all around.

"It is some Ferelden holiday?" Fenris asked Hawke curiously.

Hawke shook her head, smiled, and walked away from him twirling and threw her arms above her head "Oh Fenris, my broody elf, one doesn't need a holiday to celebrate being alive and free!" Fenris scowled, Hawke simply rolled her eyes "You must remember Ser Broods-Alot, that many Fereldens still remember Orlais' occupation of this land vividly. So we all celebrate that freedom, reveling in each day of it, even those of us that weren't alive during the occupation."

Fenris looked at her thoughtfully "I see"

Hawke smiled up at him brightly "I'm going to assume you don't want to dance?"

He suppressed another scowl "You assume correctly"

Hawke simply shrugged her shoulders "Suit yourself" and skipped off merrily to join the large circle of people dancing. Fenris casually walked over to one of the vacant stalls and leaned against it, watching Hawke.

He was mesmerized by the way she moved, her body flowing through the movements as though she were made entirely of water. Never did he take his eyes off her once. He watched as she flowed through the dancing circle as though she were the only one there. Even as the music changed paces, from the tempo picking up quickly and becoming frenzied, to when it became slow and steady, Hawke never seemed to miss a beat. After a while the circle broke up and people began dancing in pairs. Fenris growled when he saw a man casually take Hawke into his arms to dance with her. He grew steadily angrier, watching the pair dancing together through several songs. He almost intervened when he saw the man slip a hand down her back, and rub her ass. He stopped only when he saw Hawke quite deliberately, stomp hard on the man's foot, he chuckled softly. Hawke then walked away from the man and began walking to Fenris. The man was persistent however, when Hawke was mere steps away from Fenris, the man ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. Hawke cried out in surprise, trying to free her arm from the man's grip, but he was clearly stronger than she.

Fenris moved like lightning. He grabbed the arm the man was using to hold Hawke and he squeezed, hard. "Take your hands off her. Now."

Clearly the man was not the brightest, while he spoke, he still didn't let Hawke go "Why do you care?"

Fenris snarled and his markings sprang to life "Take your hand off of her, before I break your arm off you." He squeezed the man's arm even harder; he could feel the bones of the man's arm creak under the pressure. The man released Hawke with a small shove, attempted to glare at Fenris, only to cower under the intensity of Fenris' death glare. Fenris released the man, who scurried off into the night, and looked at Hawke who was massaging her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, stupid fucker, Thanks for the assistance. That man basically spent the past hour forcing me to dance with him. Every time I tried to leave, he would grab me again."

"Come on, let's get back to Ben's home."

* * *

Hawke nodded her head, and they went off. A short way away from Ben's house Hawke stopped in the light of a torch to look at her arm. Hawke growled and huffed at what she saw. Fenris walked back to her, took her arm in his hands, and looked it. The man's fingers had left bruises. Fenris felt his rage flare up, but quickly reined it in so he wouldn't harm her as well.

Gently he brushed his fingers against the darkening marks on her skin. Hawke felt a slow heat build in her stomach as he did this. Fenris was marveling at the soft, silky feel of her skin. They stood there for a few moments before Fenris, slowly and cautiously lifted Hawke's arm to his lips, and gently brushed his lips against the darkened skin. Hawke felt like she was going to melt right there, her legs suddenly felt very weak, and she was uncertain if she could remain standing.

Slowly Fenris raised his head and gazed into Hawke's eyes. The softness that she saw shining in his eyes took her breath away. The soft smile on Hawke's face made Fenris feel alive, he felt his heart beat quickly; his own breath seemed to be stuck in his throat. Fenris lowered his head to Hawke's, moving painfully slow, and very gently brushed her lips with his own. He quickly pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes had darkened in a way Fenris had never seen but instantly liked.

Fenris moved one of his arms up to her shoulder and placed the other gingerly on her back. Hawke continued to smile at him softly with desire-darkened eyes. The restraint she was using was fading quickly, she wanted nothing more to pull his head back to her's and carry on. She settled for placing both her arms on Fenris' arms, gently holding his elbows.

The moment Hawke met Fenris' eyes again, Fenris lunged forward. His mouth crashing down on her own. Fenris pulled Hawke closer to him, crushing her body against his own. His arms moved seemingly of their own accord, one wrapping around her waist, the other snaking its way around her neck. Hawke's arms wrapped around Fenris' neck, pulling his head closer to her. His tongue licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. Hawke met him with her own tongue, and together they danced around each other. His caught her tongue with his teeth and licked it with his own. Hawke nipped his lips. Neither knew how much time might have passed as they stood there. Neither one willing to relent. Each struggling to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Desire flooded Fenris' body and he felt his way far too close to loosing control in a way he had never experienced. He gently pulled away from Hawke. She tried to catch her breath that Fenris' kiss seemed to have stolen. Still wrapped in his arms, she looked at him softly. His eyes were still closed from the kiss and his breathing uneven. Hawke slowly unwound her arms from his neck, and Fenris did the same. Fenris opened his eyes and took in Hawke's face, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen and red. Fenris smirked to himself, extremely aware of the tightness he felt in his breeches.

Hawke laughed softly, ignoring the desire that pooled in between her legs. She raised her head to his again and softly pressed her lips to his and quickly pulled back "Don't worry Fenris, it can be just another secret between us."

Fenris chuckled and smiled softly at her "That would be best Hawke" he quickly pressed his lips to hers again.

A noise from down the street broke them apart. They both went into battle mode, tensing their stances and casting glances about. Fenris stared into the darkness. He relaxed quickly, and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. He simply smiled a small smile and kept looking into the darkness. Ben approached them "Hey you two, have I got a surprise for you all. But it's not ready yet, I need a few more days."

Hawke's eyes widened "I love surprises"

Fenris rolled his eyes as Ben laughed. "I hope you all didn't get into too much trouble today."

Hawke and Fenris exchanged knowing looks, before Hawke gave Ben her sly smile "Oh not too much."

Fenris and Ben both chuckled "Good, cause I plan on causing some trouble tonight."

Hawke looked at Ben curiously "Oh? Do tell."

"Some thugs have been giving one of my friends alot of problems for a very long time, and I am truly sick of it. I finally know where they are, and I intend to put a stop to it. Wanna help?"

Hawke and Fenris exchanged glances "Give me five minutes to get my armor on?" Hawke asked.

Ben laughed "Thanks Eve". They quickly made their way to Ben's home, all three of them smiling the whole way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay Hawke and Fenris' Denerim vacation is almost over now, to give everyone an idea of timing. From the time Hawke and Fenris get back to Kirkwall til when she becomes Champion takes about 6 months. Bioware owns everything but Ben and the other various characters I made up. I'm hoping to post new chapters regularly. I just finished with a few big ones, i'm going to go back and edit the previously posted chapter real quick though, sorry for all the mistakes and thanks for dealing with them. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 17 Homecoming**

The next few days in Denerim passed by quickly. Sometimes Hawke and Fenris would join Ben at the forge, others they would remain in his home, Fenris would work on his drawings and Hawke would watch him or cook meals for them all. Fenris was returning from the market one day, after procuring the items, Hawke needed for their evening meal. He was just about to open the door to Ben's home, when he was stopped by a messenger, who simply handed him a letter and left. Fenris simply shook his head and went in.

Hawke spied him coming through the door and Ben watched him from a chair in the main room.

"What have you got there Fenris?" Hawke asked him, relieving him of the wrapped chicken he was holding.

Fenris glanced about nervously "I am uncertain, a messenger handed it to me outside, its probably for Ben though." he went to hand the letter to him. But Hawke stopped him.

"Wait Fenris, it has your name and Ben's name on the outside." Fenris looked down at the letter in his hands, and back at Hawke. She was taken aback by how uncomfortable he looked, a quick glance at Ben, who mouthed "He can't read", behind Fenris back, confirmed her suspicions. "You cannot read, can you Fenris?" she spoke gently. Fenris said nothing but nodded his head slightly.

Hawke smiled softly at him "Well, that's gonna have to change. I can teach you Fenris."

Fenris eyes widened "Why would you do something like that?"

Hawke chuckled gently "Because Fenris, I want to. I found a book a few days before we left Kirkwall, I had intended to give it to you."

His looked at her questioningly "A book?"

She rolled her eyes at him "By Shartan, he was the one who helped Andraste free the slaves. I had thought you might enjoy it. So, I'm going to teach you to read and write. Oh stop looking at me like that Fenris, what harm can learning to read do? Hmmmm?" Fenris was scowling.

Ben chose that moment to speak "It can't hurt Fenris, besides you're really smart. You'll pick it up in no time."

Fenris sighed and surrendered "Very well Hawke, I shall try. You were right about developing my abilities, so I shall trust your judgment on this too."

Hawke smiled at him "Remember Fenris, I'm never wrong."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a small smirk before he handed her the letter "What does it say?" Hawke opened the letter and read it aloud to them.

_Serah Galden or Elf, whoever ends up getting this,_

_About damn time we heard from you. Whichever of you reads this, tell Hawke everything has been taken care of. Her 'wedding' is officially canceled. Rivaini, Aveline, and myself talked her mother out of it. We were all really damn relieved to hear she's good. Blondie damn near lost his mind when he found out that we weren't going to chase Hawke down. Seriously, Elf enjoy your vacation, who knows maybe you won't be so broody when you get back, doubtful though, damn broody bastard. Hope you and Hawke come back soon. Work is really piling up back here and we are getting bored. Tell Hawke her mother isn't mad, she just wants to see Hawke again. And Elf, you should really know better than to tempt Rivaini like that. Ben, you seem like a decent guy. Both you and Elf better take damn good care of our girl. Fenris bring Hawke home, soon, the Qunari are getting more restless._

_Hoping to see a certain blond haired, blue eyed rogue and broody elf soon_

_Varric Tethras_

Hawke finished reading the letter and slapped a hand to her face "Motherfucker, I forgot about the damn Qunari. Shit." she looked at Fenris "I guess this means we need to get back there soon."

Fenris was still smirking at Varric's, completely typical for Varric, letter, when he spoke "So it would seem, I will go to the docks tomorrow and see about finding a ship to take us back. Though I doubt we would be leaving before the week is out."

Hawke laughed, "That's right our armor still isn't done."

Ben chimed in "And I'm not done with your surprises yet. Almost done, but not fully."

She smiled at Ben "Oh come on Benny boy, we both know your making weapons specially for us. I like how my new daggers are coming along." Ben flushed; he had been unable to keep them hidden with how frequently Hawke and Fenris visited his forge. Fenris and Hawke both chuckled "Come on boys, let's get back to it. When are your friends getting here away Ben?"

Ben glanced out the window, checking the sun "Soon actually." He looked at both Hawke and Fenris "You are sure you don't mind meeting some of my friends?"

Hawke smiled at him "Ben, this is your home. Besides I want to meet any friends of yours, I gotta make sure and lady friends of my little brother meet my approval." She winked at Ben and laughed, who groaned while Fenris laughed heartily.

* * *

Ben's friends arrived an hour before sunset, they all seemed eager to meet Hawke, and were curious about Fenris. They all gathered in the main room in front of Ben's roaring fire. Ben was happily explaining to his friends how he met Eve, after he and his brother found her lost in the woods. Fenris admired how easily Ben lied to his friends to protect Hawke's secret. Ben's friends eagerly drilled Hawke about Ben as a small boy. A young woman sitting next to Ben, Fenris recalled her name, Talia, seemed very interested in anything Hawke had to say about Ben. Ben blushed and groaned almost the entire evening, but still he smiled. Hawke questioned his friends about Ben's life here in Denerim, they seemed just as determined as Hawke to embarrass Ben. Fenris noticed Talia watching Hawke carefully as well as a man, Caleb, whose eyes hadn't left Hawke all evening. He even sat right next to Hawke when they gathered in the dining room to eat. Eventually the questions turned to Fenris, who until them had mostly been silent.

When they questioned him about his markings, Fenris scowled at them, it was Hawke who answered them, with a smile. "You see, there is this tattoo artist in Antiva, the man is a genius, Fenris, here is his favorite client. Fenris is very dedicated to tattoos." Fenris scowled at Hawke now. Ben's friends gave each other questioning looks but seemed to accept Hawke's answer.

They continued to fling questions at Hawke and Fenris throughout the night, most of the questions directed at Fenris were answered with either a yes or no. Hawke answered most of her questions with the clever lies. Fenris glared at Caleb when he asked her if she had a man in her life back in Kirkwall. Hawke didn't even flinch "Yes, actually there is someone."

Talia seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, not unnoticed by both Hawke and Fenris. Talia apparently needed to reassure herself that Hawke wasn't interested in Ben. "What's he like?"

Hawke gave them a dreamy look "He's very strong, incredibly handsome, smart. He likes to make me laugh. And he has some killer eyes." Fenris had a very difficult time fighting the blush he felt building, so he steeled himself behind his emotionless mask.

Talia giggled while the men all shook their heads at the women "Oooo what color are they?"

Hawke gave Fenris the quickest of glances before answering, "Aiden's eyes are are a beautiful shade of green, they remind me of the forests I used to frequent when I lived in Lothering."

Fenris rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to chuckle. Hawke took advantage of Talia's silence to pose the same questions to her. Hawke was quite pleased when Ben blushed and quickly changed the subject. The evening passed quickly after that. Hawke excused herself to go to sleep around midnight. She winked at Fenris as she passed him on her way to the stairs. Fenris felt a lump form in his throat when he took in her soft crystal blue eyes. He excused himself shortly after, informing Ben; he wanted to be up early enough to catch the dockworkers before they got busy.

Fenris walked upstairs, only to find Hawke leaning on her doorframe. Fenris smirked at her, and she reached out to him. He took her hand, raised his index finger to his lips, gesturing her for silence, and led her down the hall to the door that contained the ladder. Hawke climbed the ladder first, quickly followed by Fenris.

Hawke stood gazing up at the stars. Fenris noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. The pale light playing in her hair, making it look as white as his own. She turned as smiled at him, her eyes twinkled as though they were made of stars. Fenris approached her and looked up at the skies. "So, about this man of yours in Kirkwall, just how have you managed to keep the others from finding out about him?"

Hawke gave him his favorite sly smile "Haven't just noticed by now Fenris? I am very good at keeping my private life just that."

Fenris shook his head "Would he be someone I know?" Hawke chuckled and moved closer to him. She smiled mischievously at him "Maybe".

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Well, I shall have to try and find out who he is. I have to ensure he is worthy of your attentions."

Hawke smiled and wrapped her arms around Fenris' neck "I have no doubts that he is." She lifted her head to his lips. Fenris smiled tenderly as he met her lips with his own. Hawke teased his lower lip with her teeth. He grinned to himself. As soon as Hawke parted her lips again, Fenris darted his tongue in her mouth, fully savoring her taste. Hawke teased his tongue with her own. She snaked one of her hands into his soft hair. She slowly worked her other hand up to his ear and gently stroked the rim. Fenris shuddered and groaned. He pulled away from her slightly, kissing her jawline, slowly working his way to her neck. Hawke continued lightly stroking his ears, moaning loudly when Fenris licked her pulse on her throat. Hawke nearly collapsed when he bit down roughly on her neck. Fenris quickly pulled away from her and stared into her stunning eyes. He growled and took possession of her mouth once more, his hands stroking her back. Hawke abandoned his ear that her hand had been playing with, in favor of running her hand along the rippling muscles of his chest. Fenris felt the same tension growing in him as he had previously, and reluctantly pulled away from her. Hawke leaned her head against his chest, attempting to catch her breath. After several moments she glanced up at him, only to find him tenderly smiling at her. He gently kissed the top of her head and released his firm hold on her.

Hawke smiled softly at him, and kissed his chin. "I should probably get to bed, who knows how long we've been up here, and I doubt either one of us wants Ben or his friends to come looking for us."

Fenris smirked "Good point. I am glad we can agree on that." Hawke chuckled and made her way back to her room. Fenris stayed on the roof for a few moments again looking at the skies, contemplating the force of nature that was Hawke.

* * *

They boarded their return ship to Kirkwall, nearly three weeks after they had arrived in Denerim. Ben and, much to Hawke's delight, Talia had seen them to their ship, promising to visit Kirkwall in the future. Hawke and Fenris, had finally received their armor from Wade, and they were both quite pleased with it. Hawke told Fenris that if he wanted, she could get Sandal to enchant his armor for him, probably tripling its already impressive protection, Fenris had happily agreed. They each went to their own cabins to stow their belongings, before returning to the deck, awaiting the ship's departure. Once Denerim was nothing more than a speck in the distance, they opened the parcels Ben had given them before they left.

He had given them strict instructions to not open them until, they were at sea. Fenris' eyes widened when he took in the blade Ben had crafted for him. It was a truly magnificent thing, forged from the strongest blue steel, adorning the hilt of the blade were carving of wolves, several of them howling, standing proudly, or simply running. The hilt itself was pitch black, with the wolves blazing around it in golden streaks. Fenris immediately went about practicing his forms with his new blade, as soon as he had strapped its sheath to his back.

Hawke was busy staring at her new daggers, they too were made of the blue steel. The blades themselves were curved almost to large hooks. The sleek, wooden handles had designs of hawks and stars crafted into them. Hawke lovingly ran a hand along the blade, when she noticed an inscription in the metal of the blade itself _'Foes Shall Flee'_. Intrigued Hawke picked up the other blade, finding it too had an inscription, _'When the Hawk Flies'_. Hawke felt her eyes swim as she recited the words in order "When the Hawk flies, foes shall flee, oh Ben."

Fenris heard her speak, stopped what he was doing, and walked over to her "Hawke?"

She looked at him with her eyes still swimming with unshed tears and offered up the blades in explanation, unable to speak. Fenris looked at her questioningly as he took the blades and examined them.

Hawke quickly remembered he couldn't read "Ben put an inscription on the blades." She stood up and showed him, pointing the words out with her fingers. "It says 'When the Hawk Flies'." She moved to the other blade "Foes Shall Flee".

Fenris smirked at her, before wondering "Does mine say anything Hawke?" She took the blade and examined it. Her eyes lit up when she encountered another inscription, running down the blade of the greatsword.

She again, pointed the words out with her fingers "It says 'Borne by the Wolf, Driven by Freedom'." She looked up at Fenris, unsurprised by the look of awe on his face.

Fenris was silent for a few moments, as Hawke returned his sword to him, and placed her new daggers in their holster before strapping it to her back. Fenris finally spoke "I believe I like Ben."

Hawke laughed, "I thought you would."

He smiled at her "I like Ferelden as well, once Danarius is dead, I may return here."

Hawke grinned at him "I think I may join you in that."

Fenris simply looked at her "Somehow, I'm not surprised Eve."

Hawke looked at him curiously "You called me Eve, why?"

Fenris chuckled "Because Eve, it seemed to make you smile when Ben did. I believe it reminds you of your time in Ferelden. I wish to occasionally remind you of it as well, if that's alright with you, though I won't call you 'Eve' in front of our companions."

Hawke smiled her sly smile at him "I hadn't noticed that honestly, but thank you. And no, I wouldn't mind as long as its kept between you and me, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

Fenris rolled his eyes at her and smirked "We certainly wouldn't want that. So, care to break in our new weapons?" Hawke smiled wickedly at him "Your on elf."

* * *

_Ten Days Later..._

Hawke, Fenris, and Raze disembarked their ship, feeling solid ground beneath their feet for the first time in over a week. Hawke and Fenris glanced around the Kirkwall docks, seeing if anything had changed in their absence. They slowly made their way to Hightown, the midday sun of Kirkwall beating down on their backs. As they passed through the bustling Hightown market, many of the vendors greeted Hawke, who waved at them. Fenris wouldn't allow her to stop and talk to them. He had told her before they got off the ship, he was not allowing her to stop for anything before she got to her estate to talk with her mother. Hawke had grudgingly agreed, cursing him for not allowing her to try and put it off.

He needn't have bothered though. As soon as they reached the other side of the market, a woman came running towards them. Leandra threw her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my precious girl, I am so sorry, I didn't realize..." Hawke cut her mother off "It's alright, mother, why don't we go home and talk? I'm sure you don't want to be seen like this in the market." Hawke smiled softly at her mother, who was fighting back tears.

"Yes of course, your right, dear." Leandra said attempting to calm herself "And you serah." Much to Hawke and Fenris' surprise, Leandra let go of her daughter and hugged Fenris, who had to fight the urge to flinch "Thank you for keeping my girl safe."

"It was no trouble" Fenris awkwardly patted Leandra's back and shot a look at Hawke. She took the hint and gently removed her mother from an increasingly uncomfortable Fenris. "Come mother, lets go home." she started to lead her mother away. Hawke turned back to look at Fenris "When you go to the Hanged Man to speak to everyone, can you tell them that I will stop by tomorrow, the usual time? Until then I'm going to stay with my mother." Fenris nodded his head in agreement. He followed the women and Raze until they disappeared into Hawke's estate, then he made his way to his borrowed mansion.

* * *

A few hours after sunset that day, Fenris made his way into the Hanged Man. He was surprised to see all of Hawke's companions playing cards in his suite. Varric was the first to spot him. "I'll be damned, Elf!"

They all turned to look at him, Fenris simply watched them, and spoke plainly. "Mind if I join you?"

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows at him as he sat down in a chair "So Fenris, tell us how was Ferelden? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and scowled at her "You owe me ten bottles of Antivan wine, Isabela." She laughed merrily.

Aveline looked at him patiently "Tell us Fenris, seriously how was it?" Anders glared at him "Where is Hawke?"

Fenris glared right back at him "She is with her mother, she says that she will meet all of us here tomorrow at the usual time."

Anders sat back in his chair, the others looked at Fenris expectantly, who sighed before speaking. "Denerim was actually enjoyable. Hawke's friend Ben was very generous, and he is quite a talented blacksmith, despite his youth. Hawke seemed to enjoy herself tremendously."

Varric frowned at him "Oh come on elf, give us details damnit. What did you all do there? How much trouble did Hawke get you into? How was the ale?"

Fenris gave him a half smirk "Hawke dragged Ben and myself to what must have been every shop in Denerim, sometimes we assisted Ben at his forge, and we toured the taverns. The ale was actually decent. And of course Hawke got into trouble, Varric, although it wasn't often. She made up for the lack of quantity of trouble in quality."

Anders growled at him "What are you talking about? What kind of trouble?"

Fenris gave Anders a dark look "Careful mage, you are treading dangerously." Anders snarled at him now "Fuck you, what happened?"

Fenris stood up quickly "I believe I will let Hawke decide if she wants to tell you. If she wants to tell you then she shall, I however shall not speak of it to you." Anders eyes flickered blue for a moment before he got up and left.

Varric chuckled "Damn elf, its good to have you back. Things were getting too boring without you and Blondie at each others' throats, and Hawke dragging us into trouble everyday."

Fenris simply rolled his eyes at the dwarf, Isabela leaned across the table "What happened Fenris? I mean obviously it wasn't too bad. Hawke is back in one piece, isn't she?"

Merrill squeaked at the thought "Oh no something terrible didn't happen did it?"

Fenris gave them all an exasperated look "Hawke is unharmed. We had an encounter with Seekers while we were there though." They all gasped, Fenris continued, "Nothing came from it, the encounter shook Hawke a bit though, but she is fine now."

They all breathed a sigh of relief, Varric dealt out a new hand of cards "I guess we are just going to have to pester Hawke for details."

Fenris looked at his cards "You shall", Varric huffed "I can't believe we missed you elf."

"Nor can I, dwarf"

Isabela winked at Fenris "Later I can show you how much I missed you."

"The answer is still no, Isabela."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

The next day all of Hawke's companions gathered at the Hanged Man, awaiting Hawke. All of them were eager to get out there with her and do something that involved killing people. The only ones missing were Hawke and Fenris.

"Your sure they aren't mad at me? I mean I would be pissed." Hawke asked Fenris once again as she paced in front of the Hanged Man.

Fenris huffed "As I have told you several times, Hawke they are not mad at you. If it concerns you so, why don't you just go in and find out for yourself? Don't tell me your afraid of them?"

Hawke shot an annoyed glare at Fenris "I am not and you know it." Fenris got right in her face, and looked at her with doubtful eyes "Then prove it." Hawke growled at him, but opened the door and went in, Fenris following her.

Hawke received hugs from everyone, when she turned to Anders, he placed his hands on either side of her face. Anders immediately hissed and jumped back from her. "Damn Hawke, can't you turn that off?"

Hawke rolled her eyes at the mage "Nice to see you too Anders." All at once her friends started launching questions at her. Hawke laughed happily "Okay, people, okay, I'll tell you all about Denerim. But first I want to say something."

She looked at them all in turn "I'm sorry I ran off like that, and I'm sorry it wasn't me who wrote you all when we got there. I was going to but Fenris kinda beat me to it. I promise, I will never run off like that again. I am truly sorry for how much I worried all of you. And I wanna say that you all are the most amazing friends, thank you so much for convincing my mother to cancel the wedding."

Varric chuckled "It's all good Hawke, no harm, no foul. But damn next time make sure you take someone other than Elf, any of us would be more fun to take on an extended trip than him."

Fenris glared at the dwarf, who carried on regardless "Besides none of us were worried about you Hawke, well none of us except Blondie, here. We all knew that despite Elf's social skills, between the two of you, you'd be just fine."

Hawke smiled at her friends "So who wants to hear about what we did in Denerim?"

Her friends laughed happily, except for Fenris who wore his emotionless mask. They all sat at Varric's large table and laughed as Hawke recounted their time in Denerim. Fenris noted she omitted almost the entire day that they encountered the Seekers. She only told them a little about their visit to Wade's Emporium, and she skimmed over the encounter with the Seekers, she left out the mabari training facility completely, much to Fenris' relief. Anders growled when he heard about the Seekers, Isabela and Varric, however, for the encounter entirely amusing. Aveline was still jealous about their visit to the legendary armorsmith, Wade. She asked if she could see Hawke's new armor. Hawke shook her head and smiled at the guard captain, mischievously "Sandal has both Fenris' and my new armor. He's enchanting it, should be done in a few days." Aveline sighed with dreamy eyes.

Varric chuckled "So more spikes elf?" Fenris rolled his eyes "Not this time, dwarf. Sorry if that's a disappointment to you."

Varric continued laughing "Nope elf, not at all." He turned to Hawke "So what's in the line-up Hawke?"

Hawke finished draining her ale before turning to Varric "Well, the Viscount wants to meet with me to discuss something in a few days. I got a letter from Feynriel's mother, and one of the Qunari stopped us as we left the docks yesterday, apparently a patrol has gone missing. Oh and that Chantry brother, we helped a few years ago has asked to meet with us again."

Aveline raised an eyebrow at her friend "What does the Viscount want?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Fuck if I know. But it looks like work is picking up again. This is what I get for going out of town for a few days."

They all laughed, Hawke shared a quick look with Fenris, who gave her a half smirk. They both knew she was forgiven by her friends, and welcomed back with open arms. Hawke and her mother were going to try and start things with a clean slate. Both of the women had agreed to be more open with each other, and try to learn to deal with one another's' differences and faults. Hawke was loathe to admit, but she was actually mildly interested in the idea of forming a closer bond with her mother. Hawke breathed a small sigh of relief, she knew big things were coming, those things were probably not going to be fun. But she knew as long as she had these maniacs that were her friends at her back, and her mother silently cheering her on, she could do anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**At first this chapter really stumped me but then it just started writing itself. I love the way it came out. As always reviews, comments, questions,...feedback are always appreciated.  
**

**I have officially gone back and edited all the chapters I already posted, sorry about all the mistakes people, I don't have an official beta. Thanks for the awesome reviews, they really made me smile!  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 18 The Fade**

Hawke meet with Arianni, two days later. Only to find that Feynriel had been unconscious for a week. Arianni spoke of him being taken by his dreams. She told Hawke of a Dalish ritual that could be performed by Keeper Marethari, wherein Hawke would be sent into the Fade.

"So, will you do it Hawke? Will you submit to the Keeper's magic?" Arianni pleaded.

Hawke was very apprehensive, but wanted to help the frightened woman "I will."

Arianni was overjoyed and thanked Hawke asking her to return tomorrow when the Keeper would arrive. Hawke decided she needed to pay a visit to Darktown, to see Anders.

"Hawke what can I do for you?" Anders asked smiling at her.

She got directly to it "Arianni needs me to go into the Fade, to help her son. I need to know what you know of when it comes to Star Children and the Fade."

Anders eyes grew wide, he shook his head and gestured for her to sit on one of the cots in his clinic. "I'm far from an expert, when it comes to Star Children, Hawke. But as far as I've heard, I don't think you would have any adverse effects from it. You would see things differently, that much is certain. You would see demons for what they really are. I'm uncertain if they would be able to recognize you for what you are though. They may not even approach you, I really don't know. I would highly advise you though, to touch nothing while your there. Not even anyone you take with you."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him in question, Anders smiled gently at her "From what I've heard about Star Children. Most of their abilities when it comes to any kind of offense, is in their touch, their minds are purely defensive. We don't know what would happen if you were to touch anyone in the Fade, so again I advise against it. Mostly though you have to remember, whoever you take with you Hawke..." he frowned "They will not be like you. Demons will try and tempt them. Their minds are susceptible, where yours is not. You must be prepared for that."

Hawke frowned now "I see", Anders shook his head "No, Hawke you don't, but you will. I have never heard of a Star Child entering the Fade, ever. I would like to join you though. Maybe I can provide some support for you."

She gave him a doubtful look "Are you certain? I mean with Justice and all?"

Anders smiled softly at her "As long as you keep your hands to yourself Hawke, I shall be fine."

Hawke tried to give him a smile before she left "If you say so Anders."

* * *

Hawke met with Anders, Aveline, and Varric, outside of Arianni's home, in the Alienage. She wanted Fenris to join her, but he was out of town for the week. He left town for a week or so every other month. Hawke, Isabela, and Varric, had alot of fun coming up with different ideas as to where he went and what he did. Their favorite scenario so far was that he would go into the mountains to practice scowls and intimidating stares at a stream or river. Hawke laughed to herself when she pictured the stoic, fierce warrior making faces at a stream. Marethari gave her a scolding look, so Hawke forced herself to pay attention to Marethari's warnings and instructions.

Once it the Fade, Hawke immediately noticed a few things; first, Anders was no longer present and they were now being aided by Justice. Hawke regarded the spirit warily. Second, and more importantly to Hawke herself; she was emitting a very subtle and soft glow. Hawke stared at her hands in wonder. The glow was barely noticeable, but still it was there.

Varric rolled his eyes "Yes, Hawke you have hands, now lets get moving."

Hawke shot him a look of disbelief "Shut up, Varric, I know that I was looking at the glow."

Aveline looked at her friend suspiciously "What glow Hawke?"

She held up her hands to show them "Hello? This glow? It's so subtle but still."

Aveline and Varric exchanged look, Justice spoke beside her "_**They cannot see it, for they are not as you. Do not dwell on it, Child of the Stars, we must move if we are to aid the Dreamer."**_

Hawke stared at the spirit inside Anders in disbelief "You know about this stuff?"

Justice turned to her and stared at her from behind glowing blue eyes _**"I know that the Fade, is no place for one such as you, not in these ways, at least. Your presence shall be most unwelcome here, so it would do you well to not linger."**_

Hawke gulped nervously "Well alright then, on that note let's move."

* * *

They quickly encountered their first demon, much to Hawke's astonishment it spoke to her. It offered her power, unlimited power to protect those she cared about. But in her mind she heard whispers. _"Take the offer, let me have the Dreamer. The power is false, it is a but a small means to achieve my goals. You shall wither and I shall rise."_ Hawke shook her head in an attempt to shut out the whispers, "Not going to happen, fiend. Now get the fuck out of my head." she glared at the demon with a deadly stare.

The demon flinched, and Hawke had enough. Despite Anders' warning, she knew what she had to do. She whipped off her gauntlets before the others could blink, and lashed out at the demon. She felt its cold, slimy hide beneath her hands, but she held. The demon whipped and thrashed about in agony, but Hawke refused to let go. The whispers in her mind, became a deafening roar. Suddenly the whispers instantly ceased and the demon turned to ash in her hands. Aveline and Varric stared at her with open mouths.

Justice approached her, careful to keep his distance _**"You can hear the inner motives of demons here, and your touch is deadly to any of the creatures of the Fade. However touching creatures of the Fade, will weaken you as well. I would not repeat the action often."**_

Hawke crossed her arms and looked impatiently at the spirit "I figured the first part out on my own, if you didn't catch that before. And you could have told me the other part earlier."

Justice turned from her _**"My cause does not rest with you."**_ Hawke rolled her eyes, hooked her gauntlets on her belt, intending to leave them off for the reminder of this experience, and beckoned the others to follow her as they carried on.

* * *

Hawke found herself very confused when she heard herself speaking, she knew it was her voice, she spoke with, but she also heard her words, echoed in the voice of the Feynriel's mother, Arianni, telling Feynriel that the man beside him was a demon not his father. _Can this place get any stranger? _A moment later she got her answer.

The desire demon approached Aveline, and started berating her, accusing her of not saving someone. Hawke found herself wishing she could see what her friend saw. Aveline's eyes swam with tears, Hawke knew instantly, she must have been seeing her late husband Wesley. The demon offered her a chance to fix things, to bring Wesley back, to save him. Aveline was staring at the demon with longing in her eyes, Hawke however was hearing the whispers again _"Take the offer knight, with my power you could see you beloved again. Your desire empowers me, it will be enjoyable to revel in your crushed desire, when I reveal him to be naught but death."_

Hawke choked back vomit, and looked at Aveline, who was still staring at the demon. Her eyes swimming with tears, a strange combination when mixed with the longing in her eyes. Hawke couldn't let her friend do this, she slipped behind the demon, and lunged for it. She attached her hands to the demon's neck. She felt her skin crawl, when she felt the silky, softness, of the desire demon's skin. The demon's screams rang through the air. Varric had seen Hawke slip behind the demon, when he did, he deftly relieved a dazed and entranced Aveline, of her sword, unable to slip off her shield. Varric ran quietly to a corner with her sword. Justice stood guard over him. Hawke felt the demon's nails claw at her hands,drawing blood, but Hawke kept her hold. Seconds later the whispers roared in her mind, has they had before, and they suddenly ceased. The desire demon turned to ash in Hawke's hands, the same way the other demon had.

Hawke planted her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Aveline snapped out of her trance and sank to her knees. Hawke couldn't seem to catch her breath, she took a stamina potion from her pocket and drained it in one go; it didn't help. Aveline looked at her friend "Hawke..I.."

Hawke cut her off "Aveline don't say anything, Anders and Marethari warned me about this place, so just don't say anything. If you really want to talk, we will later." Aveline walked over to her friend and helped her to stand straight, Hawke was still panting "For now lets just finish this and get the fuck out of here." They slowly walked over to Justice and Varric and pressed on. Hawke noticed in the back of her mind that the already subtle glow, she was emitting had faded slightly. They encountered more demons, Hawke hung back as she watched her friends tear through them. She was so tired. She hoped they were almost through here.

* * *

Hawke felt her heart ache with disappointment when a pride demon approached Varric. The demon had disguised itself as Keeper Marethari, Hawke could just make out the shadow of the illusion it showed to the others. Again Hawke convinced Feynriel it was deceiving him, this time she did so, through the voice of the First Enchanter.

The pride demon was now tempting Varric. It offered him glory greater than that of his brother, Hawke could scarcely believe what she was hearing. She stared at Varric in disbelief, his eyes were glazed over. Again she could hear the whispers _"Take the offer dwarf, fall prey to your pride. Yours' is quite delectable. It shall strengthen me. I will be even stronger once you are nothing but an empty husk, dwarf."_

Hawke growled as Varric slowly turned to her and just as slowly reached his arm behind him to Bianca. "Oh, fuck this." Hawke ran up to the monstrous pride demon, and latched onto one of its huge hands. It felt painfully hot and its scaly hide felt like it was piercing her hands. But she didn't let it go. Aveline restrained Varric, keeping his arms behind his back. The demon howled in pain, lifting Hawke off the ground and swinging her around. It grabbed hold of her with its free hand, and squeezed. Hawke cried out in pain but refused to release it. Again the whispers thundered to a roar in her mind. Hawke felt her ribs crack, but she kept her hold. Finally the demon turned to ash, the whispers ceased, and Hawke fell to the floor, in a crumpled heap.

Aveline immediately released her hold on the dazed dwarf and ran over to her friend. Hawke saw black spots swimming in her vision. She could barely breathe. She hardly noticed the very faint glow she was giving had diminished until it was not even truly there anymore. With enormous effort she forced herself to stand "Okay I think I'm done using that particular trick." Aveline frowned at Hawke's attempt at a smile. Hawke swayed where she stood and careful not to touch her directly Aveline wrapped an arm around her and helped her walk. Hawke couldn't stand on her own, being supported entirely by Aveline, as they approached Feynriel. Aveline spoke to him, telling him he could master his power but would probably have to go elsewhere to do so. Hawke didn't even have the energy to shiver, when Feynriel spoke of going to Tevinter. Moments later Hawke felt herself being covered in healing energy.

* * *

They were no longer in the Fade, Anders was hovering over Hawke, healing her cracked ribs. She opened her eyes to see Marethari also healing her. Between the two powerful healers, her ribs mended quickly. Hawke found she could breathe a little easier, but she still felt completely drained. Aveline again helped Hawke to her feet, and they made their way out of Arianni's house. Hawke barely registered Arianni's thanks and Marethari's praise. Anders and Varric followed Aveline as she slowly led Hawke to her house. Along the way they convinced her to take another stamina potion, again it did nothing. They made slow progress as they went, Hawke continually tried to stand on her own, so as not to attract atttention, but every time she did so, she collapsed. Varric and Anders took turns aiding Aveline with Hawke, though Anders did so very cautiously.

Finally they made it to Hawke's estate. They took swiftly up to her room. Hawke immediately collapsed into her soft bed. Varric looked at Anders pleading "What's wrong with her Blondie?"

Anders shook his head "She exhausted herself in the Fade, I think after she rests she should be fine." Aveline looked at them "Then let's leave so she can." They nodded and followed Aveline out of Hawke's room and out of the estate. Leandra approached a now unconscious Hawke and gently stripped her of her armor, tucked her into her blankets, kissed her forehead, and left.

* * *

Hawke slept for a full day, when she woke she still did not feel any better. She still was entirely drained. She no longer even had the energy to move or keep her eyes open, so she chose to just sleep more. Leandra would feed her, and gently cleaned her, and she spoke softly to her daughter. Anders stopped by frequently to check her hands that had been severely clawed by the desire demon, and her ribs. He was pleased that they seemed to be fully recovered, he assured Leandra, that Hawke would be fine, she just required alot of rest. All of her companions visited her, sometimes she would wake and listen to them, and others she would sleep straight through their visits. This went on for two more days.

Fenris approached the Hawke estate after getting back to Kirkwall one night, after he had been gone five days. He usually stopped in at her estate to let her know he was back. He felt his breath catch in his throat when Bodahn informed him Hawke was unwell. Leandra told Bodahn to allow him in. He approached Leandra to ask her about Hawke.

"What is wrong with her?" he spoke directly.

Leandra gave him a sad look "She hasn't been well since she returned from the Fade, though that healer Anders, says she only needs rest. She has been resting for almost three days now, I am starting to worry."

Fenris resisted the urge to snarl about the mage caring for Hawke, and her going into the Fade, that was not important now. "May I see her?" Leandra nodded softly "All her other friends have been visiting her, so of course, though I warn you she has slept through most of their visits."

He nodded to her quickly and went up the stairs and into Hawke's room.

She was asleep in her bed. Even from a distance, Fenris could hear her labored breathing. He moved closer to her, and stood over her. He wasn't surprised to find nothing wrong with her physically. He knew Star Children and the Fade wouldn't mix. Something that could make demons and abominations, cringe in fear, would have a truly difficult time fighting them on their own ground. Fenris scowled at Hawke's sleeping form. She took another labored breath, and Fenris instantly dropped the scowl when he heard her. He couldn't fault her for helping someone in anyway she could. She was always helping others regardless of the consequences to herself. It was one of the many things he admired and hated about he. He found he couldn't be angry with her for being exactly who she was. But he could be furious at the mage who thought rest was what she needed. _And he calls himself a healer, fucking abomination. _Fenris tamped down his rage, it wouldn't help her now, but he thought he knew what would.

* * *

Fenris walked over to her door and quietly closed and locked it. Then he went over to her desk, and took off his gauntlets, chestplate, and tunic. He walked over to Hawke's bed in nothing but his leather breeches. Hating what he was about to do, he carefully sat himself next to Hawke in her bed. He gently took her hands in his own, and moved her into his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her, Hawke's head rolled back onto his shoulder. He felt his lips turn up ever so slightly when he took in Hawke sleeping. He leaned his chest into her back, carefully holding her closely to him. He willed his markings to life.

Fenris immediately felt his energy flowing into her, Danarius would make him do this to refuel himself, though Danarius would only grab his arms and forcefully sap the energy from Fenris' body. Fenris was highly shocked to find that, doing this with Hawke was not causing him pain. Fenris kept his breathing steady as he felt his energy slowly flow into Hawke. After a few moments Hawke picked up her head and opened her eyes.

Finally she felt better, in fact, she felt better than ever, like she could take on the world. She realizing she felt arms around her and a pressure on her back. She looked down to see glowing, lyrium branded arms holding her gently. She froze. Fenris was using his markings to heal her. She couldn't help but remember how she felt when she first touched his hand, the tingling energy and yet soothing, calm she felt then was nothing compared to this. This felt like pure peace. She felt as though nothing bad would ever happen to anyone ever again, though if it did she felt as though she could stop it with a single look.

Fenris knew the moment Hawke was aware again, he held onto her for a few more moments. He was reveling in the pleasure of how free of pain this was. Slowly he allowed his markings to dim, though he continued to hold her.

Hawke slowly turned to look at Fenris, his eyes were closed, she assumed he was in pain. She was afraid to touch him for fear of harming him further. So when he opened his eyes and smiled at her, she was shocked to say the least. "Feel better?"

"I feel absolutely amazing Fenris, thank you, I don't know what you did, but damn, it did the trick."

Fenris chuckled softly, removed his arms from around her, and gently moved her off of him. "It was a trick Danarius forced me to learn." Hawke winced "Though I admit, using it on you was far more enjoyable, I am surprised to say for once I felt no pain when I gave you my energy."

Hawke did a double take "Really? It didn't hurt?" Fenris shook his head and moved off her bed standing up. Hawke took in Fenris' exposed chest for the first time, she had glimpsed in the Deep Roads, but then she had more pressing matters. Without even knowing what she was doing she launched herself out of bed and stood in front of him. Fenris couldn't meet her eyes, he looked away, terrified she would be disgusted with what she was seeing. Hawke was mesmerized by the beauty of his markings and the tanned, toned skin beneath them. "You are so beautiful Fenris." she whispered.

Fenris turned his head quickly and locked on to her expression. _She actually means that_. Fenris couldn't have been more shocked if someone had told him he was actually a dwarf. Hawke failed to notice Fenris watching her. She raised her hand to trace on of the markings along his chest, without actually touching them, when something caught her eye.

There resting right over his heart, resting against the crescent shaped marking, was the star portion of her amulet, hanging from a thick silver chain. Hawke felt her mouth open in shock. She looked up to meet Fenris' eyes "You kept it, you actually kept it after all this time."

Fenris instantly knew what she was referring to "Of course Hawke, it is a reminder of how you were willing to sacrifice a priceless treasure to save my life."

Hawke smiled softly at him "I glad I used it on you, I think it has benefited you more than it ever would have benefited anyone else. And you are definitely worth it in the first place."

Fenris smiled softly at her and caught her hand that was hovering over the markings on his chest "I am honored you think so." And he touched her hand to his markings. He was unafraid of pain from her touch, the woman before him had completely erased the pain his markings caused, only the memory of their pain lingered. Hawke was completely preoccupied. Fenris' markings felt so strange, gently she traced them with her forefinger. They felt harder than his skin, and yet they were noticeably warmer, the contrast was very pleasurable.

Fenris closed his eyes as Hawke gently touched his markings. He had never allowed anyone to touch them like this, her touch was soft, gentle, and warm. Fenris bit back the urge to groan he felt building in his throat. Hawke kept her investigation of Fenris' chest brief, she knew this was far from easy for him. Hawke looked up at him, taking in his closed eyes and soft expression. She knew he felt no pain, she knew it to be the exact opposite in fact.

She smiled softly and raised her lips to his, pressing gently against them. Fenris jerked and crushed her against him. He bit her lip to make open her mouth to him, plunging his tongue inside once she did. Hawke wrapped her own arms around his still exposed back, feeling sheer pleasure when she ran her fingers over the rippling muscles of his back. She licked his tongue with her own, and then gently bit it. Fenris growled and moved his hands from her waist up to her chest. He rested them on her ribcage just below her breasts, pulled away from Hawke's mouth and licked and nuzzled his way down her jaw to her neck. He opened his mouth to bite down on her neck when...

"Serah Fenris? Eve? Why is this door locked? Is Eve awake? I brought her dinner." came Leandra's voice from the other side of the door. Fenris and Hawke shared a quick glance, before breaking apart. Hawke quickly returned to her bed and snuggled down underneath her blankets. Fenris moved like silent lightening as he went to her desk and pulled his tunic back on. He only did the basic buckles of his chestplate, completely foregoing his gauntlets, as he unlocked the door.

Fenris stood face to face with a frowning Leandra "I apologize for locking the door in your home Lady Amell. I only wished to attempt to heal your daughter, using my markings." He showed her his uncovered hands and arms "And I did not want one of our companions to enter and break my concentration. I meant you no disrespect."

Leandra looked at him carefully "Did this healing work?"

Hawke spoke up from her bed "It did mother, I feel fantastic!" Leandra looked at Fenris sharply and passed him, to go to Hawke.

Leandra looked at her daughter carefully "I don't understand, that healer said you just needed rest." she turned to Fenris "Was this not so?"

Fenris looked at the floor and scowled "No, it was not. He was sorely mistaken." Leandra gasped. Hawke took her mother's hands in her own "I'm fine mother really, Fenris helped me. So you don't need to worry. Everything is fine now."

Leandra smiled softly at her daughter "Yes, you're alright now. Oh my darling, just promise me you will never do anything like that again."

Hawke shook her head, smiled back at her mother, and hugged her "I promise mother, no more impromptu trips to the Fade to fight demons and what not, for me."

Fenris suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Leandra set a tray of food on Hawke's bed "Thank you dear, now eat up. You have the meeting with the Viscount tomorrow." She turned to Fenris "Is there any way I can repay you for all you have done for Eve?"

Fenris ran his hands through his hair nervously "There is no need..." Hawke interrupted him "Actually mother if Sandal has finished enchanting his armor, can you bring it up to him? Oh and some parchment and ink as well please."

Leandra nodded at her daughter "Of course dear, I shall send Bodahn up shortly with everything." Hawke hugged her mother again "Thank you mother, for everything you have done for me these past few days." Leandra hugged her daughter back and left Hawke's room.

Fenris shuffled his feet nervously, before finishing the buckles of his chestplate "I can return in the morning for my armor, Hawke. I should leave you to rest."

"Oh no you don't, Fenris, you got me all energized with the glowy thing, so you are going to keep my company."

Fenris smirked at her "And just what did you have in mind Hawke?"

Hawke gave him her sly smile "Oh something very dangerous, of that I have no doubt. And it's probably going to make you want to rip my heart out or something. At the very least it will piss you off."

Now Fenris scowled at her "Oh? And what is this dangerous something?"

Hawke widened her sly smile "Your first reading lesson."

Fenris audibly gulped _Dangerous indeed_


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is not one of my favs but there you go. Mainly we are just introducing Sebastian to the group. After this the story starts picking up again, I promise. Bioware owns everything...still. Credit for Fen's new armor goes to whoever came up with the mods, I tried to figure out who came up with it originally, unsuccessfully, if anyone knows, let me know so I can give credit where it is due.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 19 Catching Up**

Hawke found herself very busy for the next few days trying to make up for all the time she had spent out of town or unconscious. She wasted no time in helping the Viscount with the Arishok's request to find some stolen poison. Although she had a nasty cough for a while after that mess had been taken care of. Hawke and her companions found no rest after that. Problems seemed to just pop up from everywhere. After they aided the Viscount with the Arishok, they trekked to the Wounded Coast to find the missing Qunari patrol, only to rescue a troop of guards from a large group of raiders immediately afterward. Once that was done they had aided the Chantry brother, Sebastian, by escorting him to meet with the people that were responsible for killing his family. That had been fun. Hawke still felt bad about it, she had just promised her mother she would avoid that kind of shit, but it seemed bound and determined to find her.

Merrill and Anders had both requested her help with something, as had Aveline. Hawke groaned to think about how busy she would be for the next for days. Tonight however would be fun, at least she hoped. After so many busy days, Hawke had insisted on a night off, she and all her companions, including the newly recruited Sebastian, were to gather in Varric's suite at the Hanged Man, for a night of drinking, gambling, and laughing. Hawke smiled just thinking about it. Night had fallen over Kirkwall, when Hawke left her estate; she spied Fenris and Sebastian approaching. Since they all lived in Hightown, Hawke, Fenris, Aveline, and Sebastian, had made plans to go to the Hanged Man together. Hawke noted Aveline's absence.

Fenris caught her expression "Aveline won't be joining us this evening, she sends her apologies. I saw her in the market earlier, she told me she would be busy tonight."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Of course, she doesn't want to join in the fun."

Sebastian gave her a stern look "Aveline is the captain of the Kirkwall guard Hawke, I'm certain she is a very busy woman."

"I know that Sebastian, damn lighten up. We have more than enough serious, broody people in our group." she eyed Fenris, who scowled "I do not brood."

"Oh whatever Fenris, come on you two, don't want to keep the rest of the maniacs waiting."

As they made their way towards Lowtown, they were attacked by a small group of thugs. Hawke and Fenris exchanged sly smiles as Sebastian pulled an arrow from his quiver. _These dumbasses don't stand a chance_ Hawke laughed to herself. Hawke leapt into action as Fenris blew by her in a blue-white blur. Hawke noted how the glow he emitted was drastically decreased by the new armor he wore. The ankle-length, high collared, pitch-black coat covered up his markings quite well, though Hawke that was entirely intentional on Fenris' part. She shook her head to focus on the thug that was attacking her. She quickly dodged the incoming blow, side stepped the man and stabbed him in the back. She glimpsed Fenris swinging his blade into an attacker and cut him in half. Sebastian was raining arrows all around them. Hawke darted to the remaining thug and slit his throat before the man knew what hit him. A quick glance at Fenris and Sebastian assured her they were unharmed. "I like it when they die easily." Hawke said with a laugh. Fenris smirked at her as he and Sebastian walked over to her. After they looted the bodies, they made their way to the Hanged Man.

* * *

"And there they are, just in time to be late." Varric said teasingly as the three of them made their way into his suite. "We got distracted by thugs with a death wish, they wished, we granted." Hawke laughed.

"Hawke anyone who messes with you has a death wish."

"So I'm learning." Sebastian noted as he sat down at the table next to Varric, Isabela sat on his other side. Hawke sat on the other side of the table, Fenris sat in his usual spot beside her. Hawke looked curiously at the other empty chairs, and looked at Varric "Blondie had an emergency case in the clinic, and Daisy wanted to get some extra shut eye before we had out to Sundermount tomorrow."

"Ah gotcha"

"Where's Lady Man Hands, Hawke?" Isabela asked as she dealt out cards to them. Varric signaled the barmaid to bring more drinks. Hawke rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "She's busy doing real work, you know the paperwork, and rules kind."

Isabela and Varric joined Hawke in a shudder. "I hate that shit, the Merchants Guild has so much damn paperwork, so I started paying one of my elven urchins to do it for me." Varric gave Fenris a glance, Fenris said nothing but grunted at the dwarf.

"By the way Hawke your new armor looks sexy." Isabela said in her saucy way, and winked at her. Hawke grinned, she loved her new armor, it was a beautiful blue green color. It framed her torso perfectly, but wasn't too tight. The skirt stopped just above her knees, guards of the same design protected her shins. "Thanks Isabela, I think anyway."

Isabela took a drink from her mug before raising her bet "I noticed your wearing those new boots of your's Fenris, always managing to look remarkably sexy."

Fenris glared at the pirate "I'm breaking them in" he turned to Hawke "I still cannot believe you talked me into these things, Hawke."

Hawke laughed at him "Admit it Fenris, it feels nice to not always walk around barefoot doesn't it?"

Fenris spoke grudgingly "I'll admit, it does feel nice to not always have to scrape blood and dirt off my feet." They all laughed.

Hawke glimpsed Varric swiftly pull a card from his sleeve, but it was Sebastian who spoke "Varric if you insist on cheating you could at least make it less obvious."

Varric chuckled "So Choir Boy knows how to cheat." Sebastian gave him a small wicked smile. "You know I wasn't always in the Chantry, Varric. I used to be quite the troublemaker back in Starkhaven."

Isabela sighed "Why couldn't I have met you then, the men of this group are no fun."

"Hey now Rivaini, that's unfair, I'm spoken for."

"I wasn't referring to you, I was referring to a certain apostate and broody elf who both only seem to have eyes for Hawke." Fenris scowled at Isabela "I have told you all numerous times I do not brood."

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows at him "I noticed how you didn't deny you have a thing for Hawke."

Now he glared at her, but Hawke spoke "Isabela, if you really need company I'm sure your poet friend would be happy to oblige." The pirate laughed at her "No way Hawke, the Rose can easily keep me occupied."

Fenris rolled his eyes at her "I'm certain half of Kirkwall can, and probably has 'occupied' you Isabela." They all laughed. Hawke took her turn to shuffle the cards.

"Hey now Hawke no using those damn weighted cards of yours."

"Would you rather use your weighted cards Varric?" Hawke answered plainly

"I'll have you know I never cheat Hawke."

The seriousness of Varric's tone made all of them look at him. Isabela was the first to break as she busted out laughing "Varric if you aren't a cheat then I'm the bride of the Maker."

Sebastian shot her a chastising look "Do not joke about such things." None of them could hold it together when they took in the grim expression Sebastian wore.

"So how's the glow training coming along Elf?" Varric asked when they managed to collect themselves.

"Rather well actually, I managed to walk through a wall a few days ago, twice in fact." All the rogues aside from Hawke, who had been present when he did this, widened their eyes. Isabela gave him a jealous look. "I swear Fenris, you'd make one good rogue, and you're not even a rogue. I mean come on, how are we supposed to compete with that?"

Varric looked at Isabela in shame "How dare you Rivaini, we are ten times the rogue he is. You can disappear into the smallest shadow, I can talk anyone into anything, Choir Boy has convinced Kirkwall he is a model citizen, and Hawke can fucking fly. Are you really gonna sell us all that short?"

Sebastian spoke calmly "Varric, I believe you are the only one being sold short, and that is not the fault of Isabela." Varric glowered at the prince-turned-priest while the others roared with laughter.

"I think you'll fit in just fine, Sebastian." Hawke managed to choke out between laughs.

Varric nodded towards him with a sly look "Who knows, maybe we will even trust you with the company secrets soon." He gave all of them a knowing look, Hawke felt her breathe catch in her throat when she caught on to what he was saying. Fenris stared daggers into the dwarf, who gave them all an innocent look "What? He's bound to find out sooner or later?"

Sebastian felt increasingly uncomfortable, the tension coming from Hawke and Fenris was almost palpable. "I can hardly wait. Though I assure you anything you tell me is in complete confidence."

Hawke took a large gulp from her mug, and stared at the contents while speaking "Oh somehow I doubt that." He looked at Hawke with hurt in his eyes "I'm offended Hawke, I am entrusted to keep many secrets, I even keep Merrill and Anders secrets, though I highly disapprove. I quite certain anything you all would tell could not be worse than blood magic and abominations."

Isabela decided it was time to change the subject "So Hawke how was your mother's fancy noble party, last night?"

Hawke leapt on the new topic "I have officially decided I hate noble parties. I mean, I made my mother proud. I was a proper lady, I engaged in small talk, didn't insult anyone, and everything. I even wore a dress." they all exchanged shocked looks "But I was damn near ready to kill myself by the end of it. Seriously, if I had to listen to one more noble tell me their opinion of templars, mages, or the Qunari, I was gonna do something crazy."

Varric crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave her a sarcastic look "Crazier than usual, Hawke?"

"Oh definitely"

"Care to fill us in?"

"I was thinking about causing the nobles to panic by telling them that I was going to run away and find a nice family of darkspawn to take me in. Then I was planning on running up to the most fluffed up noblewoman I could find and screaming at the top of my lungs "DADDY, MAKE THE SCARY CHEESE MAN STOP SINGING! HE"S SCARING MISTER WAFFLES!" And then I would probably, oh I don't know strip down to my small clothes and run around Hightown. Honestly I didn't get a chance to fully plot the ending." Hawke sounded genuinely disappointed.

Isabela and Varric were lost in their laughter, Sebastian was speechless, and Fenris just shook his head. Fenris would never admit it to them, but seeing Hawke in her small clothes was a very appealing idea to him, he just didn't want the rest of Hightown to see her as well. Isabela noticed the blush creeping up on the distracted elf's face. "So Fenris where has your mind run off to?"

Isabela's purr instantly broke Fenris from his musings, his eyes narrowed." Actually, I was thinking about how quickly I could kill you." he stated coolly.

Isabela rolled her eyes "You know it's perfectly natural to think about attractive people naked, I think about Hawke all the time too." Fenris growled, began plotting the pirate's death in his mind.

"Isabela, haven't I told you to stop thinking about me naked? You know it won't do you any good."

The pirate winked at her "I like to use my imagination Hawke." Hawke groaned and banged her head on the table.

Varric smirked "You know Rivaini, Jethan came by here the other day looking for you. I think he has taken quite the shine to you."

Hawke's head shot up "Jethan? The red head from the Rose? I'm guessing you and he are still seeing each other. Isn't that some kind of record for you Isabela?"

Isabela wiggled her brows playfully "We have been teaching each other some new tricks, is all. I can't help it if he is a good playmate."

Hawke shook her head, stretched and yawned. "And on that note people, I have a bed that is calling my name, so I bid you goodnight." Hawke rose from the table and collected her winnings. She glanced at Varric "Hey now dwarf I know my weighted cards are better than yours but that doesn't mean you get to steal them." she swiped the deck from Varric's hands, and left the suite. Sebastian and Fenris quickly followed her, not wanting her to walk home alone.

* * *

Before long they were in the Hightown market, all of them surprised they hadn't been attacked once on their way back. Sebastian put an arm on Hawke forcing her to a stop. Fenris glared at him.

"Hawke, I know there is something you do not wish me to know, but I wish to again assure you, your secrets are safe with me."

She rolled her eyes at him and removed her arm from his grasp. "Sebastian, I don't want you to think I don't trust you, but..."

She looked at Fenris, who simply nodded at her, "Alright fine, but.." Now Hawke grabbed a bewildered Sebastian, Fenris closed the distance between them, standing behind Hawke and giving Sebastian his death glare. "If you tell anyone, and I do mean anyone, either myself of one of my companions, most likely Fenris or Varric will happily kill you. You got me?"

Fenris started glowing to reinforce Hawke's threat. Sebastian nodded slowly. Hawke released him, and took a deep breath. "I'm a Star Child."

Sebastian couldn't contain his shock, his mouth fell open, and his eyes bulged. But he didn't doubt the truth of Hawke's words. The pieces just fell into place; from how confidently Hawke had handled the demon that had taken control of the Harimanns, her companions apprehension about telling him, to the way they were clearly ready to fight for her, should he turn her in. It all just made sense.

Sebastian quickly realized that their lack of trust in him was nothing personal; he was simply far too close to the Chantry for their comfort.

Hawke and Fenris waited with increasing discomfort while Sebastian shuffled through his thoughts finally settling on the most obvious question. "Why are you not in the Chantry?" he spoke to Hawke as if he were speaking to a petulant child.

Fenris growled, "Because she can do far more good outside of it, than she can locked away, as though she were a mage. And you have seen it."

Sebastian turned to look at the elf, forcing some steel into his voice "I have, but that doesn't change the Chantry's laws, Andraste herself, requested the Chantry to protect the Star Children, not to mention the dangers she would be in should the Tevinters find her."

Hawke gave him a pleading look "No offense to Andraste, but I don't want the Chantry's protection, I want my freedom. The Star Children are practically myths now, no one ever sees them, they just spend their lives locked away! I honestly don't think what the Chantry does is what she had in mind. And as for the Tevinters if they want me they are certainly welcome to come and get me. Fenris and I will be waiting for them with open arms and sharpened blades."

Fenris glared at Sebastian "So tell me was she wrong to trust you or can you prove yourself worthy of the trustworthiness you claim to possess?"

Sebastian looked away for a moment, then looked at them with hardened eyes "You are no mage Hawke, you pose no danger to innocents. As long as it is what you want and does not impact innocent people, I shall keep your secret."

Fenris calmed himself and looked at the man with a whole new respect. Hawke exhaled a breath she had been holding "Thank you Sebastian, it means alot to me."

Sebastian smiled at Hawke "Of course Hawke, I appreciate you telling me this" he turned his attention to Fenris "And you are truly a good friend Fenris, I have no doubts you would not hesitate to kill me should I look like I might betray her."

Fenris simply shrugged his shoulders and looked away from them "Killing you wouldn't even be anywhere close to the worst thing I've done." Hawke looked at him curiously, but didn't press him. The three of them continued on the way. Once they were outside of Hawke's estate, Fenris turned to Hawke.

"I would like to speak with you if Hawke if that's alright." Sebastian bade the two of them goodnight and made his way to the Chantry.

"We are speaking, Fenris."

Fenris rolled his eyes at her "I wasn't referring to now, Hawke." He tousled his hair nervously "Would you come by the mansion at the end of the week? There is something I wish to tell you."

Hawke gave him an impish grin "Will there be wine?"

He chuckled softly "Of course Hawke, though you might want to address this drinking problem you seem to possess."

Hawke snorted, "Says the elf, who keeps a full flask on him at all times, that he is constantly sipping on." Fenris gave her a dark look, she stopped laughing.

She gave in a contrite smile, trying to salvage the situation "Of course Fenris, I'd be happy to stop by."

Fenris took note of her apologetic smile "I do have a question for you Hawke."

"Shoot."

"What do you do when you stop running?"

Hawke couldn't suppress the confused look that dawned on her face "You're asking me?"

Fenris simply nodded, and leaned against the wall of her estate, casually.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the one who, ran away not two months ago, just to avoid getting married?"

"I haven't forgotten, if you recall I was there as well. But you aren't running anymore, from your family, the templars, or the Seekers."

Hawke ran her fingers along her chin in thought for a few moments "I hadn't thought about it like that." Then her eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned on her "I'm really not running anymore."

She dropped her shoulders in disappointment "Damn I am going to miss all that exercise."

"Hawke." he gave her a serious look, making sure she knew he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm.

Hawke scratched the back of her neck "How long have you been running?"

He answered her quickly "Almost six years now."

Hawke thought for a moment, thinking carefully, before answering. Fenris rarely if ever asked for advice regarding his life. "You take a breath, look around, and move forward. Never focus on the past; it will cause you to stumble with your future. What's done is done. Nothing can change that. So you accept it, move on, and embrace what and where you are in your life now."

Fenris was silent for a few moments, thinking on her words. Hawke took it as a good sign that he wasn't glaring at her or glowing. Finally he spoke. "Thank you Hawke." Through the curtain of white hair Hawke saw an expression she had never seen on him before; sadness. She felt the reflex to comfort him but resisted, Fenris would definitely not appreciate her alerting him that she had seen him show any form of weakness. She sighed and turned away from him.

Hawke made to enter her estate, but gave him a tender smile "Goodnight Fenris."

Fenris swallowed the lump in his throat, "Goodnight Eve."


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay time for Fenris fluff and such, I went slightly A/U on this one but for good reason. Fenris' past is a huge part of his secret. Bioware owns him...lucky bastards.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the alcohol that gave it's life for the making of this chapter. *sobs* Oh Jack! I knew ye well!  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 20 Anniversary**

Hawke found herself feeling excited as she approached Fenris' mansion. It had been a very frustrating week. _I still can't believe I actually gave Merrill that fucking knife. Since when did I start encouraging blood magic? _Hawke had to admit to herself that she only did it because she liked the small elf. Merrill reminded her of Bethany when she was a small girl, in some ways at least. Then there had been that whole fiasco with Anders yesterday, Justice had taken over him, and only Hawke's presence had kept him from killing an innocent young mage. The two of them had launched into a huge argument afterwards. Hawke had pointed out that Anders was slowly loosing himself to Justice and Anders had told her that he had it under control. Neither one had been willing to back down, so they made an agreement to disagree for the time being.

_I wonder what Fenris has in mind for tonight, sparring practice, reading lessons? Oh maybe he will get stuck walking through the walls again. _Hawke laughed to herself when she remembered how Fenris had gotten his foot stuck inside one of the walls of his mansion when he walked through it. The look of annoyance on his face had been _priceless!_ Hawke had to take a few moments to collect herself before she entered the mansion. Fenris was still furious at himself over what happened, despite the fact that he had yet to get stuck again since.

"Oooooo Fennnnnrriiisssss!" Hawke called out cheerily when she entered the gloomy building.

"Hawke" came a murmur from upstairs.

Hawke rolled her eyes as she went up the stairs. _Damn elf with his constant doom and gloom. _She pushed open the door to the room he usually occupied, her eyes widened when she took in the scene in front of her. Wine bottles were everywhere, mixed in were a few whiskey and brandy bottles. In the middle of all the carnage, sitting at the head of the table was a visibly drunk Fenris. _Apparently he does get drunk, but damn, it takes alot._

"Starting the party without me?" Hawke covered her shock with a sly smile as she walked over to him.

"Forgive me Hawke, but I figured if I started drinking early enough, then by the time the evening was over, we could both be solidly drunk." he looked at her with glazed eyes.

_Oh my, this evening just got alot more fun._

"Good point, so what's the occasion?" Hawke asked as she took a seat beside him.

He raised the bottle he was currently nursing and handed it to her "The death of the last bottle of Aggregio and the anniversary of my escape."

Hawke took a long pull on the bottle, and returned it to him. "I can't help but feel it's not a coincidence that these two occurrences should happen at the same time."

Fenris laughed a drunken laugh "It certainly isn't a coincidence true. Before I forget..." he gestured to some wine bottles that were in front of Hawke "I took the liberty of preparing for you before you arrived."

Hawke gave him his favorite full sly smile "Aren't you quite the gentleman, Fenris." She reached for one of the bottles and opened it, taking a long pull on it.

Fenris leaned forward in his seat "Care to hear the story of my escape?"

She continued smiling at him, already feeling warmer from the wine _Oh shit he gave me the strong stuff _"I really enjoy listening to you talk Fenris."

Fenris smirked at her "There are few pleasures greater than speaking with a beautiful woman."

_Keep that up and we won't be talking much this evening, I can guarantee you that. _Hawke felt herself blush, she wasn't normally one to blush but her body seemed to forget that when it came to Fenris.

Fenris reached for a book on his table and relaxed back into his chair "Let's see...you remember when I told you of Seheron?" Hawke nodded but remained silent, Fenris rarely spoke of his past, and given how many wine bottles had sacrificed their lives tonight, she wasn't about to stop him now.

"The Imperium and the Qunari have been fighting over the island for centuries. I was there with Danarius during a Qunari attack." Hawke noted how his eyes always darkened when he spoke of Danarius.

"I managed to get him to a ship, but there was no room for a slave. I was left behind. I barely got out of the city alive."

"What? He left you behind? I thought he considered you valuable?" Hawke blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Fenris smiled and chuckled "He wasn't given a choice. The look on his face as the ship pulled out was priceless." Hawke couldn't help but smile when she took in how satisfied he looked as he remembered Danarius' expression.

Fenris opened the book and flipped through the pages, stopping on one and handing the book to Hawke. She stared at the page; it was one of Fenris' drawings. On the page Fenris had drawn an image of humans and Qunari gathered around a campfire, all smiling and laughing. All were armed but seemed completely relaxed. They were smiling and some were clearly laughing. Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. Fenris smiled at her.

"There are rebels in the Seheron jungles called Fog Warriors. They found me, took me in, nursed me back to health." Hawke noted that Fenris seemed hesitant when he spoke.

Curiosity got the better of her "This is when you met Arkus, isn't it?"

* * *

Fenris looked away from her, but held his hand out for the book. She handed it back to him, slightly surprised when he flipped through a few more pages before handing it back to her. Hawke was struck by the image before her now. Staring at her was a human, smiling a soft and warm smile, he had to be in his forties or fifties, even so he had dark hair that hung in a braid past his shoulder. The man's eyes looked full of wisdom, yet soft. His face showed slight wrinkles. It was obvious to Hawke that Fenris had taken great care when he drew this. Hawke looked up from the book to see a small look of sadness on his face. She handed him back the book, he looked at the image briefly before closing the book.

"He was the Wiseman of the group, he left one day to take a short trip to the mainland. I watched as his ship was blown apart, the Qunari blackpowder had taken us all by surprise. Arkus did not survive. No one on the ship did." Fenris took a deep breath and continued.

"Danarius came for me not long after that. The rebels refused to let him take me. He ordered me to kill them. So I did. I...killed them all." Hawke was taken aback by the pain that filled his voice and eyes as he stared at the table.

Fenris attempted to shake the images from his mind. "But once it was done...I looked down at their bodies...I felt...I couldn't...I ran. And never looked back."

Hawke sat in silence for a few moments, digesting what he had told her. Fenris finally raised his head and looked at her, pain and guilt still present in his features.

Hawke heard herself whisper, "How well did you know these Fog Warriors?"

Fenris looked away from her again, placed the closed book back on the table, and took a sizeable drink before answering her. "I knew Arkus best, I spent most of my time with him. Though I knew them only for about six months, I felt as if I truly lived in that time. They bowed to no one and fought for their freedom. It was beyond my experience. They were bold, strong, free with their affections. I was in awe of them, owed them everything, and I turned on them even so."

Hawke was slightly moved by how he spoke of the Fog Warriors with a touch of reverence, but there was a question nagging at her. "Didn't Danarius try to stop you?"

Fenris met her eyes, "The rebels had wounded him, and I didn't give him or his men a chance to capture me. After I had realized what I had done, I ran from that place faster than I had ever run before. It was weeks before he was able to mount the hunt in earnest, but by then I was already long gone. I managed to stow aboard a ship to the mainland and moved south, chased by him and his hunters every step of the way."

Hawke felt her anger rise when another question popped into her head "Why didn't you kill him there?"

A flash of anger blazed across Fenris' face "I wasn't trying to run from him. Not at first anyway. I only knew I simply had to get away."

She was silent for a moment as she thought on his words more. Fenris took another pull on his bottle, effectively emptying it. "I've never spoken about what happened...to anyone."

He gave her a half smile, "Perhaps this is what it means to have a friend."

Hawke was almost too lost in her thoughts to catch what Fenris said, but she did catch it. She shot a small smile his way "I think it might mean...more than that Fenris." She emptied her own bottle, and quickly reached for another.

Fenris looked at her, Hawke smiled more when she saw how nervous he looked "I have never allowed anyone, too close. When my markings were...created...the pain was...extraordinary...even though I no longer feel the pain..." He inclined his head to her "...the memory lingers."

Hawke felt herself melt as the nervous look on him was replaced by a smoldering one "But you are unlike any woman I have ever met. With you...it might be different."

For some reason her mind latched onto something, "Wait a minute, are you saying you have never... ?"

His nervous look came back "If there was someone before I have no memory of it."

_That wasn't what I was asking Fenris, _Hawke shook her head slightly "There was no one after you escaped even?"

Fenris ran his fingers through his hair "I stayed nowhere for long, who would I trust? I didn't think I needed anyone or wanted anyone before now." he smiled at her warmly but it was quickly replaced with his nervous look again. "Have you ever...?" he trailed off, but she caught his drift. Fenris needed to know if she would be honest with him, he remembered what Ben had told him, though he had never told Hawke about it.

Hawke felt herself blush again, but refused to lie to him "Yes I have, it was with Dax when I was younger. He was the only one though. We courted for about two years, and we were both young so I think it was truly inevitable and unavoidable. But I've realized over the past few years, that I didn't feel as strongly for him then, as I do now for...for you Fenris." There she had told him, let him do as he would now, but at least he knew. She truly hoped she hadn't scared him off though. If she was honest with herself, the way she cared for Dax, was easily shadowed by how she felt about Fenris.

Fenris smiled softly at her, greatly relieved by her honesty about her past "I am pleased to hear that, though I must confess to you, Ben told me of your past."

Hawke growled into the open air "I should have known he would tell you. Well thanks, Benny boy I really owe you one." _I really do, Oh I can't wait to tell Talia about his huge crush on my sister, I am so going to get him for this. _

Fenris watched the anger flash on Hawke's face, he regretted telling her. Hawke looked up and saw how nervous Fenris looked, she easily read his expression and reassured him. "Oh I'm not mad at you Fenris, I'm just plotting ways to get even with Ben."

Fenris chuckled softly "He is a good man."

Hawke rolled her eyes at him and rose from her chair "He's going to a good and embarrassed man when I'm through with him."

Fenris stood up as well, smirking when he noticed how Hawke was swaying. He eyed her two empty bottles._ Well I did give her some of the stronger bottles._

Hawke noted how easily he had gotten up,she felt a twinge of jealousy as she swayed again. She attempted to go to the door, but stumbled. Fenris moved quicker than she thought possible and caught her before she fell.

"I believe my plan for us to both be drunk has worked a bit too well."

Hawke allowed him to set her back on her feet "You think? I can't stand up straight let alone walk, while you can still move at that lightning speed you have. Seriously? Does alcohol have any impact on you?"

Fenris chuckled "Not as much as I would like, no."

Hawke scowled at him "Cheater."

Fenris smirked at her and chuckled some more, Hawke took advantage of his distraction to realize she was still in his arms. His laughter vibrated through her chest. The sound was making her feel warm inside.

She gave him her best sly smile, as his laughter subsided "You know I can cheat too." Hawke quickly wrapped her arms around Fenris' neck, using just a bit of force to lower his head. She quickly pressed her lips to his. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had actually managed to surprise him. His surprise faded quickly however, as his arms wound around her back and he brought her closer to him.

Hawke teased his lips with her tongue, reveling in triumph when he opened his mouth for her. She quickly swept the inside of his mouth with her tongue, marveling in his taste. Hawke moved one of her hands to his ears, relishing in the shudder her touch on his ears caused. Fenris growled at broke away from her lips. "That is cheating." he whispered in her ear, as he licked way down to her pulse on her neck.

Hawke giggled softly "I don't hear any complaints." He chose that moment to bite down roughly on her neck. Hawke couldn't stifle her gasp of pleasure. She felt her desire reaching new heights as he continued kissing and licking whatever exposed part of her collarbone he could get to. She could also feel his desire pressed against her, she shuddered with pleasure when she thought about it. Fenris bucked against her when she licked the tip of one of his ears. Smiling to herself, she closed her lips around the tip and sucked on it. Fenris let out a loud grunt, and bucked wildly against her.

* * *

She had pushed him dangerously close to his breaking point, and Fenris knew it. With great regret he pulled himself away from her, he eyed her reddened lips and neck with satisfaction. He desperately wanted to leave his mark on her, but he had restrained himself. Hawke looked at him, disappointed he had pulled away. "I take it, you don't wish to take this any further?"

Fenris smiled softly at her, fighting an internal war with his instincts that were screaming at him to proceed. "On another evening perhaps. One where you are not as intoxicated."

Hawke felt her flaming desire immediately flicker out. _Damn he's right, I am definitely too drunk for this tonight. _As if to confirm her thoughts, she yawned. Hawke internally cursed herself, she was rarely a sleepy drunk, but apparently tonight was one of those rare nights.

She forced herself to give him a mischievous smile, attempting to fight back the fast approaching exhaustion she felt. "I'm going to hold you to that you know."

Fenris chuckled "Of that, I have no doubts Hawke." He took in the way her eyelids were fluttering, rolled his eyes, and picked her up gently.

Hawke managed to break through her exhaustion momentarily "Uh, Fenris? What are you doing?"

He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently "You are far too intoxicated to walk home Hawke, and I truly fear what your mother might say or do, should she see me carry you into your estate and into your room."

Hawke forced herself to sit up, "Oh right good point, you sure you don't mind if I stay here?"

Fenris smirked at her "I do not mind Eve."

Hawke felt herself blush at the way he said her name. She forced herself to wake up enough to unbuckle her armor. Fenris raised an eyebrow at her, she caught his expression. "I do not sleep in armor Fenris, that is very uncomfy. Ah there." She breathed a sigh of relief, as she removed the last piece of her armor, it was comfy enough, but she wasn't about to sleep in it.

Fenris shook his head and watched as Hawke slipped underneath his blankets. He removed his coat and hung it on the back of a chair. He had foregone his boots and gauntlets this evening. He undid his belt and hung it on the chair as well, after taking a drink from his flask. He turned back to look at Hawke, not surprised to find she was already asleep. He walked over to his bed and laid down next to her. Hawke surprised him by rolling over and snuggling into his chest. He still had his tunic and trousers on, as did she, but the motion stirred his arousal.

Apprehensively he slipped an arm under her head and neck. Hawke rested her head fully on his chest and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. Fenris placed his other arm on her hip, fighting the urge he felt to stroke her leg. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her chest. Her breasts were after all, right in front of him. He felt his mouth go dry when he pictured seeing her without any clothing. Fenris was shocked to find the hand of the arm that was cradling her head and neck, was gently stroking the breast he had just been picturing. The discovery shocked him true, but he found he couldn't make himself stop.

After a few moments, he forced himself to stop, he could feel his resolve slipping away...quickly. He moved his hand from her breast, opting to move it to her arm, allowing it to stroke that. He smiled softly at Hawke's sleeping form, but was growing weary himself. He had drank...alot. He gently kissed her head and settled himself onto his pillow. He was shocked by how natural and peaceful this felt, the thought made him smile. He whispered softly, "Requiem facilis Eve. Ego mos usquequaque vos protegant. Verum si scires." He sighed quietly to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Hawke had to fight the urge to open her eyes when she heard Fenris whispered to her. She knew he thought she was asleep, she considered herself a master at faking being asleep. It was a skill she frequently employed when she lived in Lothering, to sneak out of her parents house. In her mind she couldn't get past his whispers though. She felt her exhaustion claiming her, she felt amazingly comfortable resting on Fenris' chest. The soft breaths he took as he slept were so peaceful. Before she fell asleep for real, she had time to ponder one thing he had whispered, unaware she was actually awake. _What truth?_

* * *

**Basic google translator for Latin/Arcanum **_  
_

**Requiem facilis Eve. Ego mos usquequaque vos protegant. Verum si scires. = Rest easy Eve. I will always protect you. If only you could know the truth.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I went A/U on this as well but I like it. It kind of took a slightly dark twist but I think it works well. Enjoy and review lemme know how I'm doing.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 21 The Ghosts of Torment**

"So Hawke, what's up with the Bone Pit this time?"

Hawke released a frustrated sigh, "This time there are giant spiders in one of the tunnels, I'm starting to believe what Fenris said about it being cursed."

Fenris chuckled softly, "Maybe you will learn to listen to me yet Hawke."

"Somehow I highly doubt that Fenris. Hawke listens only to that internal voice of her's that seems addicted to trouble." Sebastian added with a laugh, as the group walked along the road that would lead them to the Bone Pit.

Hawke rolled her eyes at Sebastian, "And yet all of you seem addicting to following me into trouble." Hawke heard someone speak from a ridge above them "Speaking of which..."

They all turned their eyes up. Hawke felt her blood boil when she recognized the armor the group above them wore. Several similarly armored men stepped out onto the road in front of them, only half were wearing helmets. Hawke's suspicions were confirmed when Fenris growled beside her "Hunters."

* * *

One of the men above them spoke again, louder this time "You there, woman! You are in possession of stolen property. Back away from the slave now and you will be spared."

Fenris tensed and snarled at the man, Hawke knew he was lost in his rage so instead she looked at the man speaking, placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a doubtful look "I am really curious, how often does that particular tactic work from you?"

The man glared at Hawke furiously, "I won't repeat myself, back away from the slave now."

Hawke giggled, she couldn't help it, Varric and Sebastian looked at Hawke as if she had finally lost whatever was left of her mind, "You fuckers can't even pretend to be smart can you? You say you won't repeat yourself, then you go ahead and do it anyway."

Varric chuckled on her other side, Hawke could feel the tension from Fenris ease just a little, so she continued to mock the man, "I have an idea, instead of just giving my friend to you, how about I give you a chance to run, before you really make him and worse than that; me, mad? Either way just know these two things and accept them; first...," Hawke continued taunting the man, whose face was now reddened by rage "First Fenris is not a slave, he is a free man, deal with it fuckers, and second, and this is the part that directly impacts you all, you are all going to die here."

Hawke's companions didn't even have the chance to blink, before she had removed a small knife from its hiding place on her back, and thrown it at the man she had spoken to, it landed square in his eye, the man dropped like a rock.

The other hunters gave each other worried looks, Hawke slowly unsheathed her blades, relishing the look of fear dawning on their faces. Behind her, she heard Sebastian drawing his bow, and from beside her, Bianca was preparing to sing. Fenris was snarling on her other side.

Hawke smiled to herself and cast a glance at the men on the road. Her heart suddenly froze when her eyes fell on the face of one of the unmasked hunters. He was definitely older, his face had aged, his hair longer and showed more than traces of grey, but it had been almost thirteen years since she had last seen this man. _Clearly he's moved up in the slaver world._ Hawke shocked herself with the thought, as she stared at the face of one of the men who branded her. He had been the one to pick the brand up from the fire, that night all those years ago. He smiled at her now, just as he had that night when he had approached her with the brand. Hawke felt her rage snap then.

* * *

"The old man is mine." she growled to her companions, and launched herself at them. Fenris sprang into action as well and together they tore threw the hunters on the road. Sebastian and Varric picked off the slavers on the ridge, raining arrows and bolts down upon them in a deadly storm. Hawke kept her eye on her target, making sure Fenris didn't kill him. She would save him for last

The hunters fell quickly, completely unprepared for the fury that was Hawke and her companions, there were only a few left when Hawke caught sight of Fenris moving toward the old man. "Go finish off the others Fenris." she barked at him. Fenris glared murderously at her, and she stared right back at him, before turning her head to the old man "As I said before, the old man is mine." Fenris' stopped giving her his death glare, in favor of a scowl, he inclined his head slightly to her before turning to deal with the rest of the slavers.

Hawke barely noticed the choked gurgle of death that came from behind her, as the last slaver fell, while she quickly approached the now cowering old man. Without breaking her stride, she walked right up to the man and punched him, driven by the brand on her back that felt as though it were still burning after all these years. The man staggered and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. She could almost taste the dirt and leaves in her mouth again. Almost smell her own flesh burning. On the other side of the road she could hear Fenris growling at someone, though she couldn't make out what he was saying. A few feet behind her, she heard the footfalls of Varric and Sebastian, she didn't take her eyes off the man as she spoke calmly to them "Go and see to Fenris, I'll join you momentarily. An old friend and I have some catching up to do." The man flinched and studied her closely, as Varric and Sebastian walked away.

Hawke knelt before the man, his hand moved to his blade, but Hawke was quicker. Before he could even grasp the handle of his sword, her dagger was at his throat. _How fitting._ She thought while staring into the man's eyes _Killed by the blade made by one of the people who rescued me from you._

She leaned closer to the man, and whispered to him, her voice cold as ice "Thirteen years ago, you and your buddies, took a girl outside Lothering." The man nodded his head slightly, understanding creeping up on his face. Hawke continued to stare darkly at him "You took her into the woods, tied her up, and branded her. When you awoke from your drunken stupor..."she spat the words, and then gave the man a small, wicked smile. "...she was gone." She pressed her blade harder into the man's throat, her wicked smile grew larger. "Well guess what? I'm back. You really should have chosen a new line of work." and she slit his throat, at the same time plunging her other dagger into the man's chest. As she stood she felt the sudden urge to vomit.

* * *

She slowly walked over to her friends, after cleaning her blades. She paused only to give in to the urge to vomit and expelled the contents of her stomach behind a small bush. Fenris was pacing in front of her friends as she joined them. Varric was visibly worried about her "You alright Hawke?"

"I'll be fine Varric, I think I just need a drink or ten."

Fenris snarled at her "Of course you would think about getting drunk at a time like this."

She looked at him carefully, and quickly remembered the slavers had been sent for Fenris. She shook her head to clear her mind of her execution of one of her captors. "I take it you know who sent them?"

Sebastian turned to her "Don't you Hawke? Isn't that what you were speaking of to one of them?"

Hawke felt her eyes widen, when she realized that thought hadn't even occurred to her. She mentally chided herself, she again felt the urge to vomit, realizing her complete failure in that moment. Hawke turned to Fenris, her voice quiet in her shame "Do you know who sent them Fenris?"

He growled, clearly he thought she was playing games with him, "Hadriana, my old master's apprentice. I was a fool to think I was free. They will never let me be." he sneered and roared.

Hawke wanted to calm him, reassure him that he was free, and that she wasn't trying to upset him. She looked him square in his raging green eyes, pushing away her feelings of failure. _Deal with slavers now, have mental breakdown later..._ "Well, we have got ourselves a magister to deal with, one who will soon be just begging for death. Do you know where she is?"

Fenris nodded and calmed slightly "The holding caves are just north of here, we must move quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare or flee."

* * *

Several times during their trek to the caves Varric and Sebastian had tried to speak to her. Every time she had responded with a terse "I don't wanna talk about it. Eventually they gave up. They were all practically jogging to try and keep up with Fenris. He hadn't spoken a word to any of them. Hawke used the quiet to reflect on what she had done. After a bit she came to terms with it, it was now in her past, it was done, time to move on. She must concentrate and keep her focus, if she is to be of any help to Fenris, who was rigid with tension and aggression.

Finally they approached the caves, slavers poured out of them and they were dispatched to the Void, just as quickly. Hawke purposefully avoided looking at their faces. Before they entered the caves Fenris stopped them, warning them about the dangers that the caves might and probably did possess. Hawke gave him a sharp look "The only person who needs to fear anything is Hadriana, her magical protections won't stop us."

Fenris shook his head slightly "Let's hope this isn't a waste of time."

They quickly determined that, Hadriana, was in fact still in the caves. Hawke felt the urge to vomit again as they entered the first room. Fenris looked back at them and held his hand out to the corpse on the table in front of them, it had clearly been used in some horrific blood ritual.

"See for yourself, the legacy of the magisters."

Hawke caught her mouth closed, fearing slightly what might happen if she were to open it. Sebastian however was having no such issues. "This is why Andraste fought against them."

Fenris seemed to ignore him, "In a society where mages rule, they find many reasons to justify their needs for power."

Hawke forced herself to get a grip and gestured to her friends to proceed. Shortly they came upon a terrified elven woman, she had been cowering in a corner, as Hawke and her friends dispatched yet another group of slavers.

Fenris spoke softly to the girl, "Are you hurt? Did they touch you?"

The girl almost squeaked when she spoke "They've been killing everyone! They cut Papa, bled him!"

Fenris continued speaking softly to her "Why? Why would they do this?"

The girl cringed "The magister...she said she needed power...that someone was coming to kill her..." Fenris hung his head in obvious shame.

Hawke spoke to the girl in Fenris' silence "Are you alright?"

The small elven girl was nearly hysterical "Everything was fine until today."

Fenris raised his eyes to the girl, pain softly etched onto his face "It wasn't you just didn't know any better."

The girl approached him with hopeful eyes "Are you my master now?"

Fenris practically shouted a desperate "NO"

The girl looked like she might break, "But I can cook, I can clean. What else will I do?"

Hawke suddenly had an idea, she smiled softly at the girl "If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you. Find my mother, Leandra Amell, in Hightown, tell her Eve sent you."

The girl's eyes lit up "Oh yes. Praise the Maker. Thank you, thank you." The girl scurried off.

Hawke turned to Fenris and smiled at him, only to find him glaring at her. "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave." He sneered.

Hawke crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I'm going to let you replay what you just said to me in your head and think about all the things wrong with that statement, before you apologize to me. While I try to stave off the urge to smack you." She finished impatiently.

"You do not intend to make her your slave then?" Fenris asked hesitantly.

Hawke narrowly avoided glaring at him. "I gave her a job Fenris, with pay and everything. Because that's just the kind of evil bitch I am."

Fenris cringed slightly, "Ah...well that's good then...my apologies" he inclined his head to her slightly, before straightening and turning away "Let's find Hadriana and be done with this place."

Hawke bit back her temper, but she seemed to be getting a bit full of held back emotions, she silently prayed that this would be done soon, so she could disappear somewhere and let everything out.

* * *

Soon enough after killing still more slavers, _Hadriana brought a fucking army, _Hawke thought to herself but was quickly distracted by a familiar feeling.

"Hadriana is close Fenris." Hawke was sure of it, he quickly turned to her, an angry look of doubt on his face. Hawke gave him a forceful stare, "Remember? Star Child? My 'Star Alarm' is going off, big time. I have never felt it this strong before."

Fenris seemed to accept that, as he braced himself and opened the door.

It wasn't long before, Hadriana herself, was cowering on the floor before Fenris.

"Stop, you do not want me dead." Hadriana pleaded

Fenris growled, raising his sword, "There is only one person I want dead more."

Hadriana sat up and locked eyes with the elf, "I have information elf, and I will trade it in return for my life."

Fenris scoffed "Ha, The location of Danarius? What good would that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil."

Hawke didn't think Fenris' eyes could get any wider when Hadriana spoke again "You have a sister, elf, she is alive."

Hadriana took advantage of Fenris' stunned silence, "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go and I will tell you where she is."

Fenris looked at Hawke, "This is entirely your call Fenris." he nodded and approached the cowering woman. _But no matter what that bitch tells you, she isn't leaving here alive, I can promise you that. _She added to herself.

Hadriana seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as Fenris leant over her, "So I have your word, I tell you and you let me go?"

Fenris leaned closer to her and growled, "Yes, you have my word."

Hadriana spoke quickly then, "Her name is Varania, she is in Qarinus, serving a magister by the name of Ahriman."

Fenris continued to lock gazes with Hadriana, "A servant not a slave."

"She's not a slave."

Hawke nodded her head to herself, as she saw Fenris' markings begin to glow. He kept his gaze on the magister "I believe you." and he crushed her heart.

He turned away from Hadriana's corpse, speaking still in a growl "We are done here." and he walked quickly by Hawke, "She deserved to die after everything she has done."

Fenris stopped and got right in Hawke's face, sneering "Oh you think that was a good idea? This could be a trap..." he started pacing.

"Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this sister." Hawke found herself getting nervous from the angry frenzy with which Fenris was now speaking, "Even if he didn't trying to find her would still be suicide. Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows." Hawke felt her eyes cross in confusion as she took in his frenzied rant. "But all that matter is I finally got to crush this bitch's heart." he spat at the ground, "May she rot, and all the other mages with her."

His last words seemed laced with pain, Hawke felt the need to speak gently, "Maybe we should leave?", she softly placed an arm on his shoulder.

He quickly shrugged it off, and growled "Don't comfort me."

Hawke inhaled sharply, Fenris turned and looked at her once more, "You saw what was done here. There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this. Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her."

He looked her square in the eyes "What does magic touch that it doesn't spoil?"

Hawke felt like she'd been kicked in the gut, smacked in the face, and frozen. And it must have reflected in her eyes, because Fenris quickly looked away from her, "I...need to go." And he left.

Hawke was unaware she had sank to the floor. Sebastian's arm shot around her, comforting her. She couldn't even hear what he was saying. She didn't even notice Varric running after Fenris angrily, cursing his short legs. All she could hear was Fenris' words ringing in her ears, all she could see was the look in his eyes as he said them. Hawke just sat there, plagued by the thoughts and images from this day from hell finally bursting forth from her mental prison. She was shivering from emotional pain and agony they caused on the blood soaked floor.

* * *

Varric ran outside the cave, just catching sight of Fenris walking away, he shouted angrily, completely pissed off by what he had just witnessed. "You bastard! How could you say something like that, to her of all people!"

Fenris stopped by didn't turn, Varric came closer to him, just close enough that he no longer needed to shout, "You are really something Elf. Hawke obviously had some sort of emotional issue from that ambush earlier and you don't even give a fuck. Then you accuse her of wanting a slave, when she was just helping someone. And then to tie it all up, you call her spoiled, completely disregarding the fact that she not only comes from magic, but is magic in her own right. She's the kind of magic, someone like you should be thrilled to find!" Varric was still fuming as he finished speaking.

Fenris continued walking away, but spoke quietly to the dwarf, "Take care of her."

Varric shook his head and turned back to the cave, standing guard over the exit until Sebastian and Hawke exited. Hawke still looked stunned. Varric glanced behind him at the setting sun. "Come on Choir Boy, lets get her to a safe place to camp for the night."

That seemed to awaken Hawke from her daze, "No Varric, I know what your trying to do. You want to give him the opportunity to come back."

Varric looked away from her, confirming her suspicions, "He'll come back when he is good and ready. Until then, fuck, I just wanna get home and get massively drunk."

Varric chuckled softly, "Will you be wanting some company in that?"

Hawke smiled a weak smile, "Oh you know me Varric, I hate drinking alone. I'm warning you though, I am probably going to trash the training room."

Varric chuckled more solidly, "Hawke, I don't think anything can destroy that place. Come on, let's get back to Kirkwall then, and when we get there, you're supplying the drinks Hawke."

Hawke laughed softly, "Of course, Varric, my wine cellar definitely needs a good raid."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at them, "I think I'll skip that if you two don't mind."

Hawke smiled weakly at him, "Not at all Sebastian."

Hawke found herself slightly looking forward to this evening, although she wanted nothing more than to have a long, angry talk with a certain broody elf. Until then though, she would shove her pain deep down inside herself, like she always did, plaster a smile on her face, and carry on.

Fenris wasn't seen for two full weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**OKay this one made me really nervous, I have never written this stuff before so please please go easy on me. Bioware own everything, I got nothing.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 22 Apologies**

Hawke sat quietly in her library, staring at the fire, reflecting on the week she had. She and Varric had finally found Bartrand and though he had absolutely lost his mind, neither was willing to let him live. They killed him out of mercy. Yesterday Hawke and her companions had intervened at an anti-Qunari rally, though they were unable to save the Qunari that had been taken. Hawke pondered on the Kirkwall killer, she was convinced it wasn't Gascard, and allowed him to continue living.

Hawke was also quite pleased on how she and her mother had been getting along. Her mother seemed thrilled to answer her questions about the family history. The two women had made it a point to eat breakfast and dinner together, every day this week, no matter what Hawke was doing. Ever since learning about Fenris' sister two weeks ago, Hawke was more determined than ever to be closer with her mother. Thinking about that day still saddened her. She wondered everyday when he would come back. These past few days she had accepted that he wasn't coming back.

Hawke rose from her chair, and walked out of the library. It was late, she figured, mother, Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana, who seemed to be quite happy with her job here, were all in bed for the evening. So when Hawke heard a knock on the door, she let out an exasperated sigh and went to open it herself.

She gasped when she opened it and saw Fenris. "May I speak with you?"

Hawke shook away her daze and nodded her head, gesturing him to follow her. He did quietly. Hawke's mind was racing as she walked down the hallway and opened the door to the training room. _Is he here to say he's leaving for good? Maybe he's going after his sister now. Does he still hate me? Should I still hate him?_ Hawke tried to clear her thoughts as she led him into her workshop and sat down on a stool at her worktable. Fenris hesitantly took the stool on the opposite side of the table.

"I haven't really been in here before. Are all these designs, things you came up with?" Fenris asked staring at the walls, that were literally covered from ceiling to floor in trap designs, poison ideas, and weapon plans.

Hawke looked around the walls quizzically, "Yep, I really enjoy coming up with these things and making them into reality in my spare time. Plus it's a great way for me to get some peace and quiet. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

Fenris took a deep breath, before looking into her crystal blue eyes, "I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana...I took out my anger on you...I was not myself...I'm sorry."

Hawke felt her face soften, "I was concerned about you, you know? I had no idea where you went or when you'd be back. Honestly I was starting to think you wouldn't come back."

Fenris looked away from her "I needed to be alone."

Hawke took a deep breath, "I can respect that."

Fenris turned his head away from her, "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status I was powerless to respond, and she knew it." He looked back at her, slamming his hands on the table, rage darkening his green eyes.

Hawke spoke firmly, resting her arms on the worktable, "I'm glad you killed her then, honestly I had no intentions of letting her leave that place alive."

Fenris gave her the tiniest of smiles before it faded, replaced by a pained expression "I should be happy now that Hadriana is dead, instead I feel nothing but disquiet."

She felt her brows raise in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "This hate; I thought I'd gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again. To know that it was they who planted it inside me...it was too much too bear."

Fenris rose from his stool, turning to leave, "I didn't come here to burden you further."

Hawke rose quickly "Wait Fenris." the hint of desperation in her voice stopped him. "I need a friend to talk to as well."

Fenris shook his head, his back still turned to her, "I have harmed you too greatly to consider myself your friend."

Hawke frowned, "Alright, you wanna go there, fine Fenris, lets go there. Yes you hurt me. The things you said to me cut me really deep. But I was already in a fragile state before we went in those fucking caves."

Fenris finally turned and looked at her, confusion clear on his face "And still you went to the caves?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders weakly, "You needed my help Fenris."

He walked back over to the table, "You are generous, I am sorry about what I said. I let the words slip out without even thinking. I truly regret causing you pain."

Hawke smiled softly at him, "I can see that you really do regret it, so apology accepted. Now can I speak to you? I really do need to confide in someone."

Fenris sat back down on the stool, "And you have been unable to confide in Varric?" he said doubtfully.

Hawke looked away, "I can't, Fenris, not with this particular matter."

Fenris looked at her seriously now, "What is troubling you Hawke?"

Hawke sighed, "You remember the old man at the ambush? The one I wouldn't let you kill?"

Fenris thought for a moment, if he was honest, he barely remembered anything from that particular moment. Fueled as he was by rage, he hadn't taken notice of anything or anyone really. Though he did recall, Hawke glaring at him, as he approached one of the hunters, insisting she would kill him. _That must be the man she is speaking of. _

Hawke sat silently, watching Fenris try and recall the day. Finally she saw him look at her and nod. "I believe I remember him, he was the one you were questioning while I did the same with the mage. Correct?"

Hawke nervously rubbed her arms, "Not exactly."

Fenris looked at her with soft eyes, taking in her nervous expression, "What did you speak to him about Hawke?"

Hawke cupped her face in her hands, "I didn't speak with him Fenris, I...I...I taunted him. I wanted to make him truly fear me. And I reveled in seeing that fear in his eyes as I killed him."

Hawke choked back a wave of nausea, "I gave into my hate as well, Fenris."

Fenris felt his heart ache at her pain, but he was confused, "Why would you do such a thing for me? I know we share an opinion of slavers, but why would you feel the need to make one man fear you?"

Hawke let her head fall to the table, covering it with her hands, "I'm sorry to tell you this Fenris, but it wasn't about you. Honestly all thoughts of anyone and anything else left my mind when I saw him."

Fenris felt his confusion grow, as Hawke looked up at him, he saw her eyes starting to shine with tears, "But then...why...what..."

Hawke cut him off with a dark look, "He was one of the men that took me, and he branded me. He branded me to be a slave, and I escaped him and his accomplices." She took a deep breath and felt her voice break when she spoke again, "And on that day...on that day I reminded him of it. I whispered it to him in his ear before I killed him."

Fenris felt his eyes grow wide in understanding, "Hawke..."

She cut him off again, staring at the table, "I completely forgot my priorities, my friends, my self. I just...failed...I failed..you..and..."

Fenris cut her off by leaping from his stool, and moving over to her, pulling her into his arms. Hawke felt her tears break free as Fenris hugged her, all the pain she felt from failing her friends, pouring out of her.

"Hawke" Fenris whispered, "You must not do this."

Hawke slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes, his eyes were so soft as he spoke, "You told me once that the past cannot be changed, you can only accept it and move forward. That is what we must both try to do now."

He shifted allowing Hawke to dry her eyes, "What a pair we make, huh?" she laughed weakly.

Fenris smiled softly to her, "Truly, but do not change the subject. You must not berate yourself any longer Hawke, you did not do anything wrong. You not only got revenge on a man who tormented you in the past and has undoubtedly done the same to countless others, but you prevented him for doing so in the future. We have all done things out of hate Hawke, we may not regret them, but it is your ability to not dwell on it, that makes me admire you. You have failed no one, least of all me. It is not your duty to be perfect, for no one is. The only one that believes you have failed anyone at anytime is you. None of us will ever feel that you have failed us by being human."

Hawke stared at Fenris in awe, realizing that he was probably shocked by his words as well. In truth, his words did shock him. He knew he would probably never be like Hawke in her ability to forgive, forget, and move on. She always surprised him, by how she could bury her feelings. He knew this experience had not been easy for her. He smiled softly at her, "I have a proposition for you."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him, he took it as a sign to continue "I propose, that we leave what happened that day behind us, it benefited neither of us greatly, we would do well do to move on now."

Hawke pulled herself from his arms gently, and frowned slightly, "Does this mean you aren't going to look for your sister?"

Fenris looked away from her, "I hadn't decided yet, honestly."

She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't feel like pressing him, to pursue this or not, was his choice, and his alone. Hawke took note of his distant expression, and smiled her sly smile. She needed another question answered and she knew one sure way to get an answer.

* * *

She quickly closed the small space between them, capturing his lips with hers. Hawke was slightly disappointed when he didn't respond, she started to pull away. Only to have Fenris grab hold of her and crush her body against his. One arm on her back locking her firmly against him, the other grabbing at her hair. She smiled to herself when she felt Fenris open his mouth to hers, their tongues met and danced for dominance. Hawke moaned when Fenris' hand left her hair and cupped her breasts.

Without breaking the kiss, Fenris lowered his arm from her back, and cradled her ass, lifting her. He gently set her on the worktable, and carried on. His hands had moved to her thighs, while Hawke's hands were seemingly glued to his head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Hawke felt the massive bulge in his trousers press against her sex. Fenris finally broke away from her mouth, and started kissing his way down her neck, Hawke moaned loudly as she kissed his ear. "Oh, Fenris..."

His eyes locked on hers, emerald green meeting crystal blue, both darkened with desire. Hawke felt desire pooling between her legs as she looked into his dark eyes. She took a deep breath, "Fenris, if we do this, we can't do it here."

She saw disappointment flash across his face,when he spoke his voice was rough, "I have been thinking of you, in fact I've been able to think of little else." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her, "Command me to go and I shall."

Hawke smiled darkly at him, "I wasn't implying I want to stop Fenris, we just can't continue here. There are many things in here that would cause alot of pain if we aren't extremely careful, and personally, I don't feel like being that careful right now."

Fenris chuckled darkly, "Nor do I."

With that Hawke leapt off the table, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her room, only stopping to kiss him again, she couldn't get enough of the taste of him. Eventually they made it up to her room. Fenris looked around, suddenly nervous, while Hawke locked the door. She smiled softly at him as she turned to face him. "Hawke, I..."

"Shhh Fenris, it will be alright, just go with what feels natural."

Fenris gave her a dark smile, and she went into his arms again. Fenris crushed her against him, opting to take her advice. She steered him towards the bed, removing his coat, letting it fall to the floor. Fenris broke away from her mouth, and began working with the clasps on his gauntlets. Once off, he gently tossed them in a corner of her room. He turned back to Hawke, not pausing as he took her in his arms once again. Hawke smiled darkly at him as she pulled his tunic over his head, she giggled as he stood before her in his trousers and boots.

Fenris rolled his eyes and went about removing his boots. While he was removing his boots, Hawke slowly undid the ties of her robe. Fenris looked at her again, his eyes zoomed in on the ties of her robe, he sucked in a sudden breath, and went to her. He pushed the robe off her shoulders, leaving her standing before him, in only her smallclothes. He raised his hand to her breastband, and locked his eyes on hers, before he ripped it off.

She allowed him to stare at her, which he didn't do for long. He picked her up and moved her quickly to the bed, laying her down gently. He settled himself on top of her, his mouth quickly latching onto her breast. Hawke gasped, as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. His hand slowly massaging her other breast. Fenris found himself wanting to explore her further, he abandoned her breasts and moved lower, kissing, biting, licking, and sucking his way down her soft body. A quick look back at her face was all he needed, he ripped off her remaining clothing.

He took a moment to take in the beauty before him. Her silky, soft, body was pale and unmarked, much to his surprise. Her breasts were perfect mounds in his eyes, soft, pert, and full. In his mind every single inch of her was pure perfection. Nothing would ever surpass her beauty.

"You are breathtaking, Eve."

He moved his hand slowly from her thighs to her sex. He softly stroked her folds with his forefinger. Hawke gasped and arched her back into his touch, her eyes met his for a second before she threw head back as he slowly slid his forefinger into her depths, his thumb massaging where his forefinger had been only moments ago.

Fenris chuckled darkly, he had never seen her like this before, but now he wanted to see the dreamy look in her eyes forever. His fingers kept up their paces as his head returned to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Fenris...I need you...now." she whispered against his lips.

He pulled his fingers away from her, pausing to taste them. Fenris was struck by how good she tasted to him, he wanted to taste her more, so he lowered himself to her sex, and didn't pause a moment, before he started licking and nipping her folds. Hawke moans of pleasure urged him on. Fenris felt his arousal growing painful, until now he had been able to ignore it, Hawke writhing and moaning above him was worth it. Hawke screamed as he slid his finger back inside her, he licked her a few more times before he felt her hot, tight, sheath clamp down on his finger. Hawke screamed his name as she felt the waves of her orgasm crash over her, hurling her into the heavens, she truly didn't give a fuck who heard her scream. "FENRIS!"

She just didn't care, Fenris was here, pleasuring her, making her feel better than she ever had, anything else truly didn't matter.

* * *

Fenris watched with sheer pleasure as Hawke slowly evened her breathing, her face was flushed, her eyes opening and closing quickly. He found he could no longer ignore his own arousal. He watched her eyes follow him, as he moved off the bed, making short work of his trousers. Hawke contained her surprise when she noticed he did not wear smallclothes. She was unable to stop her eyes from widening however when she took in his length.

He returned to her, again settling himself on top of her. His length poised perfectly at her entrance. He looked at her once again, her lust filled eyes confirming all he needed. He pushed himself into her with a loud groan, "Hawke"

Hawke arched her back, and thrust her hips forward, allowing more of him to enter her, he shuddered and stilled above her. His eyes closed with the pleasure he felt from finally being in her, being one with her. The sheer desire for her was making his head spin. He opened his eyes locking them with hers once again, he withdrew slightly, causing her to moan, a sound he would never mistake for pain. He lowered his head to her capturing her lips again, and thrust forward. Hawke locked her legs around his waist.

He found his rhythm quickly, thrusting and withdrawing, at a fast pace. He broke away from Hawke's mouth, whispering in her ear, his voice rough and hoarse, "You are so beautiful, Eve. You feel amazing." At the moment he wasn't sure he had words to describe how she felt to him, her hot, tight sheath clamping down on his length like a vice, her breathing again becoming uneven, as he continued pounding her. He felt his control slip as she screamed out his name again, clenching him even tighter. His markings suddenly blazing with light, bathing her in a blue-white glow. Fenris cursed internally, attempting to control his markings but failing. He couldn't allow his control to slip any further.

Hawke couldn't believe how amazing she felt, surely this kind of pleasure would kill her, it was just too intense. Her body still trembled from the aftershocks of this second orgasm. She moaned at the loss as Fenris quickly withdrew from her and turned her over.

Hawke rose from the bed on her hands and knees, crying out as Fenris grasped her hips, his cool fingers sending shivers of desire up her spine. He entered her again with a quick, brutal thrust. Hawke buried her face in her pillows to try and contain her screams of bliss as Fenris pounded into her like a madman. His pace picked up, she thought she would be pounded into oblivion and she would be glad for it, there was nothing she wasn't willing to do to experience this.

Hawke felt the tension build in her body again, dark waves of desire racing through her. She heard her breathing hitch. Fenris' length suddenly swelled within her, he slammed into a few more times before roaring her name. Fenris' spilling his seed inside her was all she need to be claimed by the waves of pleasure once more, she screamed his name into her pillow, her body gave out, and she collapsed onto the bed, still trembling with pleasure. Fenris slumped over her for a moment before withdrawing and laying next to her, his markings finally dimming. Hawke pulled herself over to him, snuggling into his chest, Fenris hadn't spoken but she assumed he was lost in his own pleasure. Hawke smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hawke awoke shortly before dawn, she took a moment to take in the emptiness in the bed beside her. She sat up quickly and found Fenris staring into her fireplace. Hawke easily caught the tense way he was holding himself, fully armed and armored.

"Was it that bad?" she asked with a smile, in her opinion it had been amazing.

He turned away from the fire to her, his gaze falling on her legs, "I'm sorry...it's not...it was fine."

Hawke felt as though her smile had physically broken, he clearly noticed, "No, that is insufficient." he smoldered at her "It was better than anything I could have dreamed."

At his words her smile came back, though it was weak, "What's wrong Fenris?"

Fenris began pacing slowly in front of her fireplace, "I began to remember...my life before. Just flashes. It is too much, I cannot do this."

Hawke swallowed the lump in her throat, "What did you remember?"

He looked away from her, and rubbed his head with his gauntleted hand, "Voices, faces...For just a moment I could recall all of it." he shook his head in frustration "And then it slipped away."

Hawke braced herself for what she knew was coming, after all she had been through something vaguely like this before, "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

Fenris turned his pained and sadness filled eyes on her, "I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy, just for a little while."

He turned and started to walk towards her door "Forgive me."

Hawke couldn't let him walk away like this, "Wait Fenris." He stopped at her words, the same as he had done earlier, but he couldn't do this, he couldn't face his memories assaulting him again.

Hawke sensed his reluctance, so she spoke quickly, wanting him to understand her, she wasn't going to force him to stay, especially since it was painfully obvious he was suffering, "Before you leave Fenris." She sprang from her bed, pulled on a long robe, and approached him.

"I want you to have something." He steeled his resolve, before turning to her slowly.

Hawke didn't meet his eyes as she removed her amulet from around her neck, she quickly untied the scarlet ribbon that it hung from, and slipped the remaining moon portion of her amulet into the pocket of her robe.

Hawke reached for his arm, pushed the sleeve of his coat up his arm a bit, and spoke softly yet firmly to him as she tied the red ribbon around his wrist. "Take this off the moment you stop caring about me. When you do, I will not question you about it. I will accept it, I swear. As long as you wear this, I will not give up on you, but I will not pursue you. You need your time and space right now, I can see and respect that. Just promise me you won't leave Kirkwall for good though." she finished tying the ribbon around his wrist and stepped back, still not meeting his eyes, she turned to go back to bed.

Fenris' arm on her shoulder stopped her, "I will not leave Kirkwall, permanently yet, Hawke." She slowly turned back to him, daring to meet his eyes. They were sad and soft, for some reason Hawke found herself picturing the green moss on trees after a strong summer rain.

He reached into a pocket on his belt, pulled something out, and reached for her hand this time. Hawke opened her hand slowly and Fenris placed the object in it. Hawke looked at the object resting in her hand; it was a piece of carved wood, slightly smaller than her palm, carved into the wood was the image of a wolf, it sat on its haunches as it howled at the moon carved above it. Hawke stared at the carving in wonder, she knew without asking that it had been carved by Fenris.

She tore her gaze away from the carved wolf and looked at Fenris, she couldn't see his eyes, hidden behind his white hair. "I carved this when I first escaped, please keep it. If for no other reason than to remind you of me." Fenris released her arm and walked away this time, Hawke did not stop him.

She heard the front door of her estate close softly. Hawke exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She walked over to her vanity, and opened the drawer. Hawke kept a few spare simple chains in the drawer. Hawke selected a thin silver chain from the drawer. She remembered how it had caught her attention at the market.

Hawke smiled to herself as she extracted the moon portion of her amulet from her pocket and slid it onto its new chain. She thought for a moment, before sliding the wolf carving on the chain as well. Hawke raised the newly made amulet to her eyes to look at it, the moons from both the carving and her amulet created an almost perfect circle around the wolf. Hawke smiled softly as she put her amulet back around her neck, pleased with its new addition. She got back into her bed and pulled the covers tight around her. Hawke felt herself sadden as she realized that she would probably never wake up next to Fenris ever again. A small part of her allowed her a bit of happiness before she sank into unconsciousness. _At least he didn't take the ribbon off, now let's just see if it stays_.

* * *

**I had to change the ending a bit, I really hated the way he walked away in the game, so I did things my way.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Toxic mayhem this one is for you, you wanted a party and damnit your getting one. Luv ya ladyness! Reviews would be greatly enjoyed, they really make me feel good.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 23 Party Time** **Surprises**

"Shouldn't Hawke's mother by back by now?" Merrill asked Varric as she helped him finish setting up the table.

"Don't worry Daisy, she'll be back soon."

"I still think I should have gone with her and Aveline to the docks."

"Rivaini, they'd never be able to tear you away from the ships, besides did you really want to miss this opportunity to go through Hawke's room when she isn't home?" he chuckled as placed the last of the brandy out.

"Isabela, you did learn your lesson the last time you tried that and ended up paralyzed for six hours didn't you?" Sebastian asked the pirate while laughing as they piled presents on one end of the table.

"I'll have you know I did learn my lesson, I just have to be more careful when I pick Hawke's locks is all."

"Don't come crying to me the next time you need something to take the cramps out of your legs from standing still for so long, then." Anders spoke firmly from his place at the window. He was playing lookout for Hawke's mother or Hawke herself.

Isabela stuck her tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes at her, and resumed his job of keeping watch. He spied Hawke's mother and Aveline with their parcels, he guessed, walking back to the estate, as the sun was quickly setting over Kirkwall.

"Leandra and Aveline are back, and I'm guessing they found what they were looking for at the docks." he said turning back to the others.

* * *

Hawke threw yet another punch at Fenris, this time it connected with his shoulder.

"Good Hawke, you are definitely improving." he said with a small smile.

"Thanks" Hawke said with a pant, she wiped the sweat from her brow, and took a drink from her waterskin.

Fenris crossed his arms over his chest "Next time you practice your defense with Isabela, I'm certain you will defeat her."

Hawke winked at him, Fenris had flat out refused to practice defense techniques with her, saying that he would hurt her, so he practiced with her on offense, and Isabela practiced defense with her.

Fenris walked quietly over to one of the windows of his crumbling mansion, he and Hawke had been practicing forms in the main hall, he smiled to himself as he watched the sun finally sink below the skyline. Fenris loved the nighttime. He only needed to keep Hawke busy for a little longer.

Fenris had reluctantly agreed to play the role of Hawke's entertainment today. They had spent all day in his mansion, between reading lessons, phasing practice, and hand-to-hand training; he knew he could keep her busy.

He was still reluctant to be alone with her though, ever since their night together a few weeks ago, he felt ashamed of himself. Hawke hadn't told anyone what happened, none of their companions seemed to have a clue. Fenris couldn't help but be grateful for that. He was more grateful, that Hawke hadn't spoken of it at all. He could tell he hurt her, but she wasn't showing it, he just knew he did. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to remove the ribbon she had tied around his wrist, he still cared for her. And he believed himself selfish enough to want to keep anything she gave him.

Fenris glanced at Hawke, still taking a break from their intense practice. He hoped that everything was prepared at Hawke's estate. Their companions were setting up a surprise birthday party for Hawke, even though her birthday wasn't for another week, Hawke always flat out refused to celebrate her birthday on the actual day. He smiled to himself when he thought about what Hawke would do when she received her big surprise. He and Varric had worked together on it for weeks now. After a few more moments, he decided it was time to take her home.

"Well, I believe we have practiced more than enough for one day Hawke."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I think we have practiced enough for one lifetime today, Fenris, I'm wiped."

Fenris chuckled at her statement, "Come on then, I shall walk you home."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"They're coming!" Anders smiled at the sight of Hawke, but frowned when he saw the elf next to her, he had hoped that the elf wouldn't join them, he might have known better.

"Places people its showtime!" Varric's voice boomed. Hawke's companion quickly hid themselves, leaving only Leandra standing in the main hall.

Fenris' voice could be heard from the entry way, "I wanted to borrow a book from you Hawke."

Hawke's voice could be heard as well, "Sure Fenris, lets just go up to the library and get it, what book anyway?"

They entered the main hall, Fenris simply looked at Hawke, with his half smirk. Hawke raised her eyebrows at him, and then turned her head, taking in the decorations of the room, there were flowers scattered about, a table laden with food and drink, another, longer, table that was burdened with presents at one end, and dotted by place settings along the rest of it, her mother smiling softly at her.

"Oh my..."

"SURPRISE!"

Hawke leapt feet into the air as her friends, sprang from their hiding places. Her shock was quickly replaced by a bright, shining smile. "I'm going to kill you all!" she turned to find Fenris fully smirking at her, "And YOU! You damn jerk, working me to death all fucking day, just to keep me busy!" Fenris chuckled when Hawke punched him playfully in the chest.

"Oh come Hawke go easy on Elf, it was my idea, well mostly, I talked him into it." Varric laughed.

"Come here dwarf." Hawke pulled Varric into a hug and proceeded to hug all of her friends in turn, her friends greeted her happily.

"Eve dear lets all sit down to dinner before it gets cold." Leandra said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks to this damn elf, I'm starved." Everyone laughed, except Fenris, who simply scowled.

"Wait Hawke" Varric said with a large smile, before he turned to Fenris, and winked at him. "One of your presents can't wait til later."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him, and again she turned to Fenris for an explanation. Fenris again smirked.

"Elf, had a brilliant idea, he asked me for help, and between the two of us, we made it happen."

Fenris felt his face flush, Varric simply grinned mischievously, before calling up the stairs, "It's party time!"

* * *

"About damn time." came a voice from the stairs.

Hawke slowly turned her head to the stairs, she knew that voice, but there was no way, _no way_ at all, its owner was actually _here._

Ben couldn't resist laughing loudly from his place at the top of the stairs, as he took in the complete shock and disbelief on Eve's face.

Hawke brought her hands to cover her mouth, before dashing up the stairs.

"Benny boy!"

"Hey Eve, long time no see."

Fenris watched with satisfaction as Ben hugged Hawke tightly, he was pleased to see her so happy. The two old friends made their way back down the stairs, Hawke flinging questions at Ben at top speed.

"Relax Eve, lets eat and we can all tell you all about it."

"Deal." Hawke pulled Ben into another tight hug, before taking her place at the table.

* * *

Dinner took a very long time as they all talked and laughed about Hawke's surprise. Ben and Leandra were on either side of Hawke, they were both her immediate family in Hawke's mind. Varric wanted to be the one to spin the tale of Ben's arrival.

"So when we decide to start planning this shindig, Elf walks up to me, after everyone else is gone, telling me, he has an idea that would really surprise you. He tells me that getting this guy you two stayed with in Denerim, 'Benny Boy' would be the ultimate surprise."

Ben and Fenris both visibly flushed, Ben, due to the nickname he just knew was now permanent, and Fenris due to all the attention that he was sharing with Ben. Varric was filled with pride while telling this story, he was thrilled that they had managed to surprise Hawke so well. And Benny Boy seemed to be a cool guy.

"After a few letters to Benny Boy, explaining what we had planned, he agreed to take a couple months off from the smithing business, and bravely venture to Kirkwall to reunite once more with his childhood friend. With Elf, busy keeping you busy, he suggested we send your mother and Aveline to pick him up from the docks. It made sense, seeing as how apart from Elf, your mother was the only one who might recognize Benny Boy."

Varric winked Ben. "There is no chance that nickname is ever going away is there? I mean only Eve ever called me that."

"Not a chance Benny Boy."

Anders looked at Hawke with a smile, "It's so strange to hear you called Eve."

Hawke shot him a glare, "As far as all of you are concerned, I'm still Hawke, I rarely grant people permission to me Eve." Hawke met Fenris' eyes for a single second. The rest of her companions laughed, unaware of the quick exchange.

* * *

"Alright dear, I believe it is time for you to open your presents, I shall probably retire soon." Leandra's soft smile fell again on her daughter, Hawke smiled back at her mother.

Hawke reached for the first package in front of her, from Merrill. She ripped off the paper to reveal a small box filled with the herbal teas Hawke loved. "Oh Merrill, thank you, these are some of my favorites."

Merrill blushed slightly when she saw Hawke's smile, "Your welcome, Lethallan, I had hoped you would like them, I mean your always drinking tea when you visit me. Not that you only drink tea when you visit me, or visit me to drink it. I mean...Oh I'm rambling again. Anyway you're welcome."

Sebastian chuckled slightly as he passed Hawke his gift to her. Hawke forced herself to smile as she lifted the gold symbol of Andraste from the box. It was clearly expensive, the symbol was made of pure gold and had a few diamonds in it. She got the feeling Sebastian was sending her a subtle hint. So instead of asking flat out for an excuse, she took the indirect approach. "Damn Sebastian this must have cost a fortune!"

The Chantry brother flushed slightly, "Actually it was given to me by one of the Revered Mothers in the Chantry in Starkhaven, I believe she meant it to be a bribe for my silence."

Hawke and her companions raised they eyebrows in question at the priest, who flushed even more. Hawke, Varric, and Isabela immediately broke into uncontrolled laughter. Sebastian slid slower in his seat. Varric finally regained some control, "And here I thought you were in the Chantry to learn to behave, not get laid."

Sebastian glared daggers at the dwarf, but said nothing.

Hawke laughed as she reached for the next one, opening it quickly "Damn that's alot of elfroot Anders!"

Anders chuckled happily, "You go through it quick enough Hawke."

"Damn right," Hawke laughed as she opened Varric's gift, "I've been looking for these Varric! Where did you find them?" Hawke said stunned at the empty black vials before her.

"You know me Hawke, I never reveal my sources."

Hawke didn't respond, she was still examining the vials; they were specially made, the black glass wouldn't allow anyone to see the contents, and the stopper could be twisted a certain number of times depending on how much time the user wanted to pass before it exploded.

Hawke carefully replaced the vial back in the box with the others, there were six she noted, she would definitely has to use them wisely. Aveline pushed another package towards her.

Hawke felt her mouth water, as she took in the Ferelden spices Aveline had given her, the guard captain chuckled, "I think Orana is going to get more use out of them than you Hawke."

Hawke had to stop herself from drooling, "Oh trust me, I am going to love her cooking even more now. I mean her cooking is incredible, but now it's going to taste like home. Thank you Aveline."

Isabela tossed Hawke her gift next, causing Hawke to shudder inside. She groaned when she opened the box, revealing various skimpy outfits made of lace and silk. Fenris had to fight to kept his jaw from dropping, in his mind a perfect image of Hawke standing before him in these outfits had formed. Isabela winked at him, but said nothing, much to his relief.

Hawke's mother gasped and Ben couldn't help but chuckle as Hawke turned as red as he had earlier. Aveline was fuming and glaring at the pirate who was now laughing happily. Hawke quickly put the lid back on the box, and pushed it away.

"Thanks 'Bela, its exactly what I needed." Hawke's voice dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at the pirate.

"Your welcome Hawke" Isabela said in her saucy voice, she was tempted to add something else, but decided against it given the presence of Hawke's mother.

Ben handed Hawke another package, and winked at Fenris, "This is actually from Fenris, not me, I'm just the delivery boy."

Hawke looked at Fenris curiously, but opened the package. A book fell out, Hawke picked it up and examined the cover. Fenris was pleased when her eyes widened. Hawke spoke in barely a whisper

"The Flames of Hate, The Tale of Blackheart, oh Fenris thank you so much!" Hawke was barely able to resist the urge to jump up and hug him. Fenris flushed when he saw the bright, happy smile on her face. Hawke's mother shook her head but said nothing, her companions were also quiet, waiting for Hawke to explain the significance of the book.

Hawke looked up from the book and took note of the confused look on most of her friends faces. "Its a story my father used to tell me." she saw the frown on her mother's face. Hawke decided it would be best not to tell her friends the situation in which she had told Fenris about the story, so she lied, "I must have dragged Fenris and Ben to every shop in Denerim looking for this book. Thank you Fenris really. Once we are done the book we're working on now, this is definitely next."

Fenris nodded his head slightly, "You're welcome Hawke, Ben was able to locate it in a shop called, "Wonders of Thedas"."

"Of course the one store we didn't hit." Hawke said with a smile.

Leandra took the opportunity to hand her daughter a tiny box, Hawke opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful bracelet, a simply crafted thing with a single small sapphire set in the silver band. Hawke's eyes widened in wonder as she lifted the bracelet from the box.

"Your father gave that to me, just after we got married. I wanted you to have it darling."

Hawke turned and hugged her mother tightly, whispering in her ear, "Thanks mother, its beautiful. I love it." Hawke pulled away and slid the bracelet into place on her wrist, "It suits you darling, the color goes beautifully with your eyes."

Hawke blushed slightly, noting the small smile Fenris wore.

Ben handed her a small, rolled up, piece of paper with a small, white, ribbon tied to it. Hawke looked at him questioningly. "You didn't need to get me anything, Ben, you're a present by yourself."

Ben laughed softly, "I know Eve, but I figured with all the problems you get into, you could definitely use this."

Hawke rolled her eyes, slid the ribbon off the paper, and uncurled the paper, reading it to herself.

"Holy shit Ben! This is the recipe for your green goo! I've been trying to replicate it for years now!" Hawke exclaimed in disbelief.

Ben smiled smugly at her, "I figured as much." His expression serious now, "All I ask is that you don't give it to anyone else, you can give the goo, itself to anyone, just don't give anyone the recipe please, and do not sell it or the goo."

"I swear Ben" Hawke hugged her friend tightly.

Leandra retired shortly after Hawke had finished opening her presents. Bodahn and Sandal gave Hawke a few new runes before they showed Ben to his room, exhausted from the trip, he retired shortly after Leandra did. Orana happily took the spices and teas in the kitchen promising Hawke she would start using them soon. Hawke and her friends moved to the cellar so they wouldn't disturb the rest of the house.

Hawke carefully set the black vials on a secure shelf in her workshop, pondering what she would do with them. The elfroot Anders had given her went into her trunk containing the other herbs she had.

Hawke and her friends spent the next few hours laughing and telling stories before they too started leaving. Hawke found herself quickly succumbing to the exhaustion from the day.

Varric and Fenris shared a glance and nodded their heads, it was time to let Hawke rest. Hawke followed them up the stairs.

Varric turned to her before he left, "Happy Birthday Hawke, well happy-early birthday anyhow."

He chuckled and Hawke hugged him tightly, "Thank you Varric, you all are the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

"Come on Hawke don't get emotional on me. Besides the big surprise was Elf's idea." Varric winked at a flushing Fenris, before striding out of the estate.

Fenris felt incredibly awkward standing in Hawke's entry way alone with her, he turned to leave as well but Hawke had other ideas.

Hawke quickly gave him a tight hug, and pulled away just as quick. He cleared his throat, once Hawke released him, "I hope you enjoyed your fake birthday, maybe one of these days, you'll celebrate it on its actual day."

Hawke laughed, "I highly doubt that, almost twenty six years and I still haven't done that, but it honestly doesn't matter to me. As I told you before Fenris, the day really doesn't matter. But anyway, thank you for everything, it was amazing. You're a genius!"

Fenris shook his head, "I'll assume Ben may be joining us on any jobs we take while he's here?"

Hawke gave him a sly smile, "Definitely."


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a little filler to introduce Ben's fighting into the group. Please note Ben is NOT a permanent addition to the group he is just visiting. Bioware own everyone but Ben...I think they even have my soul.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 24 Routine**

"So this is Sundermount, eh?" Ben was looking at the famed mountain with clear disappointment.

"Yep, this is it, in all's it glory." Hawke responded to her old friend

"For some reason I had thought it would be...Oh I don't know...more glorious or something."

"Sorry to disappoint Benny Boy." Varric chuckled from Hawke's other side.

Ben sighed in disappointment, Fenris had his emotionless face on as he spoke, "Not to worry Ben, I'm certain this will be more interesting for you than when Isabela took you to the brothel yesterday."

Ben shuddered at the memory, Isabela had immediately taken to him. They were both masters of the art of stealth and she was constantly trying to get Ben to sleep with her. "She doesn't give up does she?"

Varric and Hawke laughed happily, "She doesn't know the meaning of the word."

Ben groaned, "If Talia finds out I went to a brothel while I was here, she is gonna kill me."

Hawke gave her friend a serious look, she knew Talia was uncomfortable with Ben being so far away for so long, and Talia clearly meant the world to him, Hawke was not about to let her friends hurt his relationship, "I promise I will vouch for you Ben, and I'm sure Fenris would too, Talia seemed like Fenris well enough, if I remember correctly." Hawke gave Fenris a thoughtful look.

Ben smiled at her, "Thanks Eve, and yea she did like Fenris enough, although she asked me why he didn't talk alot." He laughed as he remembered the answer he had given her.

Hawke was curious, "What did you tell her Ben?"

Ben laughed more as he spoke, "I told her, that he didn't speak much because Fenris was still learning to speak in the common tongue, and that he only knew a bit. I also told her that he was completely fluent in Antivan and Orlesian."

All of them except Fenris roared with laughter, Fenris groaned.

* * *

By the time their laughter had subsided, they had arrived at the Dalish camp. Ben seemed fairly uninterested. Hawke left the group to speak with the Keeper, Varric and Fenris were confused by Ben's disinterest. Curiosity finally got the better of Fenris, "Have you ever been to a Dalish camp?"

Ben simply shrugged, "Yea lots of times, Eve and me would sell herbs and stuff to the Dalish whenever they came by, they paid well, but not in gold, they gave us Dalish crafts like bows, arrows, and daggers."

Varric seemed amused, "One of these days you and me are going to have to talk about all this stuff, it would make a damn good addition to my stories, I can see it now, the mighty child Hawke finding a rare flower after defeating a mighty forest spirit, and gifting it to the Dalish, in gratitude the wandering elves make her their leader."

Ben rolled his eyes and turned to Fenris, "Are there any true stories he tells about Eve?"

Fenris wore his emotionless mask, "To my knowledge, none whatsoever."

Hawke finally rejoined them, "Well, I got the details from the Keeper, lets get going."

"So what are we doing here Eve?"

They began walking out of the camp, "The Keeper sent me a message a few days ago requesting aid, and here we are. Apparently there is a ruin near the camp that is, of course overrun by walking corpses, shades, and other miscellaneous bad things."

Ben's eyes widened, "Ah ha, gotcha. And this is a normal thing for you? Clearing out old ruins of 'bad things'?"

Varric chuckled beside him, "Absolutely Benny Boy."

Ben groaned, then a thought suddenly occurred to him, "I have been meaning to ask, why doesn't Aveline seem to like me? And that Chantry man...ummm...Sebastian?"

Hawke thought for a moment, "Honestly I'm not sure Ben, I really wish I knew. I mean hell Isabela likes you enough, even though you bested her at stealth."

They are chuckled at the memory. The day after Ben's arrival, Isabela challenged Ben to a duel of stealth. Ben easily beat her, by being able to slip into the shadow behind cast behind a man in the crowd in broad daylight, and pick his pockets. Isabela had been not only jealous but also very impressed. The two had been challenging each other back and forth ever since.

Varric spoke up, a smile in his tone, "Honestly Benny Boy, I think Aveline has something against your age and Choir Boy probably wasn't too fond about that comment you made about the Chantry."

Ben smiled sheepishly, "I'm twenty three damnit, I'm not a boy, just because I'm younger than all of you doesn't mean that guard woman needs to keep me at home, and I meant it when I told Sebastian that the Chantry is only useful for collecting dust and as a place for nobles to gossip and bicker."

Varric chuckled, "Don't get all worked up Benny Boy, they won't say anything to you because they don't want to deal with the wrath of Hawke if they upset her adopted brother."

They arrived at the ruins and went inside, Varric stopped for a moment, "You do know how to use those swords right Benny Boy?"

Ben smiled wickedly at the dwarf, and unsheathed his longswords with a surprising flourish, "I think I remember. After all someone has to test them after I make them, that someone may as well be me."

Varric chuckled, Fenris smirked, and Hawke smiled her sly smile, "Well, let's do this."

* * *

The Keeper hadn't been exaggerating, the ruins was completely overrun by not only corpses and shades, but demons, revenants, and awakened golems as well.

Ben was quite skilled with his longswords; he highly preferred them over the daggers employed by most rogues, like Hawke and Isabela. Varric found himself shocked by how well Ben and Hawke worked together. Usually Hawke performed her dance of death as a solo routine or with Isabela. Clearly, Varric noted Hawke and Ben had danced this particular number together before.

Hawke would shift her body slightly to the side, allowing Ben, who was immediately behind her, to pop and stab anything in front of her, his blades coming within an inch of her armor, yet Hawke never flinched. There were instances when Ben would stand in front of Hawke, she would dive in between his legs, spring up in between him and his foe and plunge her daggers in the enemies chest. At one point Hawke and Ben stood completely back to back, and spun their bodies in complete circles, their blades twirling all around them, slicing through everything they came into contact with.

Fenris took note of this as well, he was awestruck by how well the two worked together. A painful thought occurred to him, if this was how well Hawke and Ben worked together, and she wasn't as close to Ben as she had been to Dax, what would Dax and Hawke fighting together be like?

Finally after what seemed like hours, Fenris managed to slay the final shade. They regrouped before they would give the ruins a final check just to make sure it was completely clear. Varric knew there was a story about Ben and Hawke fighting together so he had to know.

"Okay you two, how did you learn to move together like that?"

Ben and Hawke exchanged a knowing chance that sent a pit straight into Fenris' gut, even though he knew Hawke thought of Ben as her little brother, and Ben thought of her as his sister. Hawke smiled her sly smile, "After we started spending time together in the woods outside Lothering, we started training together. We would spend most of the day practicing pair forms, we wanted our foes to see us as an inseparable team. So we each learned special moves and forms with one another, Ben and I worked better together than either of us did with Dax though."

Ben spoke up, "Yea, Eve and I already had similar techniques. Dax, however, never seemed to be able to find quite the right movements, he preferred to just stand on his own." Ben's face fell, a look of sadness crept onto it, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that."

Fenris noted the look of anger on Hawke before it was quickly replaced by one of determination, "Come on everyone lets go back to the Keeper, I think we are done here."

They all nodded, Ben tried to wipe the unhappy thoughts from his face.

Keeper Marethari was very grateful to Hawke and her friends for clearing out the ruins. It was getting let so she invited them to stay at their camp and make their way back to Kirkwall in the morning. Exhausted Hawke and her friends agreed.

* * *

Shortly after everyone settled down Fenris sought out Ben, who was sitting by himself on a boulder, near the edge of the camp overlooking the slope of the mountain. Ben saw Fenris approach him.

"What can I do for you Fenris?"

Fenris absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck, "I need to ask you a personal question, though I do not wish to upset you."

Ben looked at him curiously and patted the rock beside him, "Sure I guess."

Fenris hesitated before sitting on the rock beside Hawke's childhood friend, "If you could find your brother again, if you knew where he was, would you want to see him?"

Ben was shocked by Fenris' question, surprise clearly etched into his features. Of all the things he thought Fenris might ask him, this was definitely not one of them. Ben felt the shock wear off quickly and he thought for a few moments before answering, his tone quiet and firm.

"You know Fenris, I used to ask myself that alot, I still think about it every once in a while, even now."

Fenris watched him patiently, "Do you have an answer?"

Ben stared into the distance, he had never really spoken of this to anyone, even Eve, but still he knew that she was aware of how he felt about his brother. "If it had to be a yes or no answer; I'd say no. I don't want to see him."

Ben glanced at him, he knew Fenris hadn't expected him to say no. he returned his gaze to the rocky slope, and continued, still speaking firmly, "My brother made a promise to me. He promised to take care of me, he didn't even stop to think what would happen to me when he left. He didn't stop to think about the consequences. If Eve hadn't taken care of me for the short time before I went away to Denerim, I would have been taken away and thrown in some orphanage or my father might have killed me; that really wouldn't surprise me honestly. That man was a monster. Dax refused to listen when Eve told him that we could try and clear his name. He just told us what happened and ran. Eve was so pissed, the two of us went to the home of the man who actually murdered the noble, and slaughtered him. Dax never wrote to either of us, and never came back."

Ben turned again to look at Fenris, who was hanging on his every word, "Even though I don't really want to see him again, it would be nice to know if he's alive. You know, how he's doing, what he has been up to all these years."

Ben looked away from him again, "I think even though part of me is still mad at him, there is a small part of me that wants to see him. To see if he still cares about his little brother, and to show him how well I'm doing in life."

Ben chuckled lightly, "So I guess I need to change my original answer, its yes and no. I know that if he were to show up here right now, I would not even try to stop myself from punching him, but I would also be kinda glad to know he's alive, and that he made the effort to find me. I know I will not try to find him, he is the one that has to prove he still cares."

Ben gave Fenris a curious look, "Why do you want to know about this anyway?"

Fenris looked away, unsure of what to say. Ben had been open and honest with him every time he had spoken to him. He respected that Ben kept Hawke's secrets and hadn't told his friends about the past Fenris had endured. He decided the least he could do was answer his question honestly.

"About a month ago I found out I may have family I do not remember. I was curious as to whether or not I should try to contact them."

Ben gave Fenris a thoughtful look, "And since I have missing family, you thought I might be able to help you solve your internal dilemma."

Fenris nodded weakly, Ben cast his gaze on the scenery of the mountain once more, "I can't tell you what you should do. You asked me a question, I answered it. Though you should take into account, that my family problems are most likely very different from yours. Just do what feels right to you. If you want to know this person, then damnit do it, if you don't then don't. Its really as simple as that."

Fenris stood and started walking away, "If only it were as simple as that." He looked over his shoulder at Ben, "Thank you for speaking with me Ben, though I would ask that we keep this discussion between us. I do not wish for Hawke to know yet."

Ben raised his eyebrows suspiciously at him, "I don't like the idea of hiding things from her."

Fenris looked at him pleadingly, Ben sighed deeply, "But fine as long as you promise to tell her eventually, I won't tell her."

Fenris nodded his head and made his way back to their camp.

Ben folded his hands behind his head, and laid back on the boulder, speaking aloud to himself, "Damn stubborn elf. I've only been here a week and I can tell he refuses to talk to the one, damn person who can help him. How the fuck do the rest of them put up with it?"


	25. Chapter 25

**I had a really hard time doing this one, thanks go out to toxic mayhem for helping me get over the creative stump I ran into here. Luvs ya lady. Bioware still owns everything but one of these days the addicted fans shall take control muhahahahaha.  
**

**Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews they really made me smile.  
**

**Heads up everyone the 'big reveal' is coming up in a few chapters!  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 25 Mourning**

Hawke and Fenris entered her estate just after the sun had set one evening. They had just left Ben and Varric going over different crossbow styles at the Hanged Man. Fenris' reading lesson was to take place at Hawke's tonight, seeing as how she had all the supplies for teaching him to write at her home still. Aside from the murder of the Viscount's son it had been a quiet week. Ben had been in Kirkwall almost three weeks and was fitting in very well with Hawke's companions, apart from Sebastian who was still unhappy about Ben's opinions of the Chantry and the Maker. Even Aveline had taken a liking to him. Hawke was just in the middle of explaining her lesson plans to Fenris, when a loud voice, resembling Gamlen's, coming from the main room made them exchange looks, and quickly go into the next room.

Hawke's mother had been taken by the Kirkwall Killer.

Hawke ran out of her estate to find her mother, Fenris quickly stopped her, speaking urgently. "Do you have a plan Hawke?"

Hawke looked frantic for a moment, thoughts racing through her head, finally an idea popped into her head. "There's a man in Darktown, named Gascard DuPuis, if anyone can tell me where my mother is it's him."

Fenris nodded his head quickly, "Hawke we may need help with this, you go to the Hanged Man, pick up Ben and Varric, I'll meet you in Lowtown with Gascard."

Fenris turned to walk away, a thought occurred to Hawke, "How will you know who he is?"

Fenris continued moving, speaking over his shoulder, quickly to her, "You told me he was Orlesian noble and a blood mage, there cannot be too many of those in Darktown. I will find him, I'll meet you in the Lowtown market soon." Fenris finished as he disappeared around the corner.

Hawke immediately took off running, moving as fast as she could to get to the Hanged Man.

Varric and Ben jumped from their seats when Hawke burst through the door of Varric's suite. The wild eyes and franticness she displayed instantly put them on edge. Ben spoke first, "Eve, what's wrong?"

She spoke quickly, "The Kirkwall killer may have my mother, I need your help to get her back."

Ben and Varric both immediately rose from their chairs. Ben joined Hawke at the door as Varric grabbed Bianca and quickly followed them. Once outside the Hanged Man, Varric spoke firmly, "What's the plan Hawke?"

Hawke get her eyes forward as they approached the market, "We may be going to Darktown, to talk to Gascard DuPuis, Fenris said he would bring him here, but I don't believe he can find him."

A voice from the other side of the market made them all jump, "I found him easily enough."

They all turned in the direction of Fenris' voice. Hawke couldn't believe her eyes, there standing on the other side of the market, wearing his typical scowl was Fenris. Standing beside him looking very dazed and confused was Gascard Dupuis. Hawke and the others ran over to them.

Fenris looked at Gascard quickly before turning his attention to Hawke, "I spoke with him on our way here, I told him what Gamlen and Bodahn spoke of at your estate. He believes he can find your mother." Fenris looked sharply at Gascard, giving him his death stare, "Tell her everything you told me. Now."

Hawke glared daggers at the now cowering blood mage, "I know a spell, it will allow me to track the other woman he took, Alessa. It will show us the way, however it can only be done with blood magic."

Hawke didn't even blink, "Do it."

Neither Ben nor Varric objected, and Fenris nodded his head slightly, in approval.

Gascard's blood tracking spell led them to the foundry Hawke had found human body parts in several years ago. Only this time the person responsible for the body parts forgot to cover their trap door.

* * *

Once inside the killer's lair, they were immediately attacked by demons.

Fenris still wore his scowl, "Looks like we're in the right place."

Hawke looked sharply at him, "Mother must be here somewhere, we need to look around. I need to find her."

Fenris nodded quickly, and gestured towards a side passage with his hand. Hawke took off running again, Ben, Varric, and Fenris, following her closely. Gascard followed them silently at a distance.

After several moments they were attacked by corpses, shades, and of course more demons, Hawke and her group entered a large chamber, furnished as though someone was living there. They spread out looking for clues. Varric found books on Necromancy that made Fenris growl, Ben found notes from someone who signed their name only as 'O', Gascard flipped through the pages of a necromancy book, Hawke was studying another note about some man's beloved, when Fenris called her name. They gathered around where Fenris was standing to see what he had found.

Hawke didn't think she could be more confused.

Right in front of them, the killer appeared to have set up some kind of shrine, and in the place of honor was the portrait of a woman who bore a striking resemblance to her mother. Fenris turned away from the shrine, a gleam on the floor caught his eye, as he walked over to it he spoke, pulling Hawke's attention away from the portrait, "This man is either very devoted or very insane."

Hawke turned away from the portrait, "My money's on insane, and soon he'll be very dead."

Fenris picked up the gleaming object that had caught his attention and held it out for Hawke to inspect. "This is my mother's locket." Her voice caught in her throat.

Ben appeared at her shoulder, a grim look in his face, "This isn't a good sign."

* * *

Hawke started moving again, her companions, and Gascard still following her, and looking for any other information. Hawke soon started feeling her 'star alarm' going off, the smells that followed it instantly made her and the others gag. "Oh Maker's breath that smell." Hawke tried to hold her breath unsuccessfully. Resisting the urge to gag she looked other her shoulder to check on her companions, Ben, Gascard, and Varric were turning different shades of green, and Fenris appeared to be attempting to hold his breath as well. Breathing only through her mouth she cautioned them, "Whoever is responsible for all this, is close, I can feel it." They all nodded slightly, drawing their weapons.

Hawke led them down a narrow passage, guided by her 'star alarm', knowing full well it would lead them to whatever evil was responsible for this madness. And it did.

* * *

Hawke, Gascard, and her friends watched as a grey haired man rose from his chair and addressed them. He spoke to them in a creaky and cracked voice, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Leandra was so sure you'd come for her."

Hawke glared angrily at the man, "I assume she also told you that I would kill you for this?"

The man smiled at her, Hawke felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw how empty it was, "She did, she spoke so fondly of you. What a lovely gentle woman."

Hawke snarled at the man as Gascard stepped forward, "Quentin."

The man turned his smile to Gascard now, "Gascard? So you've reached me after all these years. I figured you'd gave up."

Quentin walked towards them, stopping just a few feet from Hawke and her friends. Hawke immediately sensed something was wrong, she turned her head to look at Gascard, "You never mentioned you knew his name."

Gascard looked at Hawke briefly before turning away, "What does it matter?"

Hawke glared angrily at the man, "You fucking liar!"

Quentin continued to smile at them, "I suppose he told you that he was trying to stop me? That is quite opposite the truth I'm afraid, he is my pupil, you see."

Gascard glared at Quentin, "I'm going to learn all your secrets old man. Once I do I will be more powerful than…."

Gascard was immediately silenced with a bolt through his throat. Hawke looked behind to see Varric still aiming Bianca at Gascard's falling corpse. Varric shot her a quick smile, "What? You were going to do that right?"

Hawke gave her dwarf a small smile, before turning back to Quentin, his back was to them, his tone angry as he spoke, all traces of the empty smile, gone, "You will never understand my purpose." He turned again to Hawke, "Your mother was chosen because she was special, and now she is part of something…..greater."

Hawke snarled at the man, her patience gone, "You're fucking crazy, I get it, really I do. Now where the fuck is my mother?"

Quentin's empty smile returned, and he looked over his shoulder, "I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived!"

Fenris snarled beside Hawke, Ben cursed under his breath, Varric retrieved his bolt from Gascard's back, and Hawke rolled her eyes and shook her head at the man, _crazy people never give straight answers, but if this monster doesn't start talking soon I'm gonna kill him before he can finish his damned monologue._

Quentin moved to the table, "Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is? Love. I pieced her together from memory and now no force on earth shall ever part us."

Hawke hadn't noticed the thing sitting in the chair Quentin stood next to, until it rose and turned to face Hawke. Hawke couldn't believe her eyes. Her companions took in the creature that slowly moved away from the table.

"Venhedis!" Fenris snarled.

"Andraste's flaming ass!" Varric said with a gasp.

Ben was silent, but his face was full of anger, pain, and disbelief all at once.

"You are fucking dead!" Hawke spoke slowly as she glared daggers at Quentin and ripped off her gauntlets.

Quentin threw up a protective shield over himself, and summoned all manner of vile creatures from the Fade. Hawke and her friends took up their battle stances and attacked.

Hawke tore threw the creatures, moving completely on her own, stabbing at them with her daggers and if they got to close she simply grabbed onto them with her bare hands, making them recoil enough for her or one of her companions to stab them. She smiled wickedly at Quentin, she wasn't in the Fade this time, burning demons would not harm her, and now she was pissed.

* * *

Quentin's shield flickered as he watched Hawke move closer to him. Hawke abandoned the Fade creatures, knowing the others could easily finish off the remaining few. Her eyes were locked on Quentin.

Quentin slit his wrist attempting to throw up another shield to protect himself, but Hawke was too close. She lunged forward, throwing everything she had into her last few strides, managing to grasp Quentin's arm as she fell to the floor dragging him with her.

Hawke rose quickly from the floor, and punched Quentin in the stomach making him grunt in pain. She slowly moved her hand from his sleeved arm to his face. Hawke's face was angrier than any of her companions had ever seen it, as she spoke, "Let's see if there is anything human left in you." And she quickly placed both her hands on either side of Quentin's face. The man screamed in pain.

Hawke glowered at the man, crying out from the intense pain her touch caused him "Apparently not much, I figured you were more demon than human."

He tried to twist away from her but she refused to loosen her hold. Quentin's eyes rolled up into his head. Hawke took one hand away from his face, and used it to plunge her dagger in the man's vile heart.

* * *

Hawke shoved Quentin's body away from her, and she ran over to the creature that was her mother. She caught her mother in her arms as Quentin's magic tying her to this world began to fade. Hawke forced herself to be strong, she knew she wouldn't have her mother for much longer.

Leandra looked upon her eldest child through unfamiliar eyes, "I knew you would come."

Hawke forced a smile, "You know me, always saving the day."

Leandra smiled at her, "Shhhh…darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here. But thanks to you I get to be free. I shall see your father and brother again. I'm sorry to leave you here all alone."

Hawke inhaled sharply, "I'll be fine mother."

"My little star has become so strong. I love you dear. I shall be alright, I got my daughter back in the end, that meant so much to me."

Hawke closed her eyes briefly, "I love you too mother. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

Leandra raised her hand to Hawke's face, "Do not worry yourself, darling you've always made me so proud."

The hand fell from Hawke's face, Hawke remained frozen to the ground, her companions behind her silently for a few moments.

Hawke slowly rose from the ground, her mother in her arms, and turned to leave that horrible place. Before she got a few feet however she spoke, not turning her body at all,

"Destruere corporum Fenris. Ego volo facio certus nee ullae mallum magicae possunt afferre monstro illo retro."

Fenris answered her quickly, "Intelligi." And he nodded for Ben and Varric to follow her while he destroyed the bodies of Quentin and Gascard. Only after the footsteps of his companions faded did Fenris realize that Hawke had spoken to him in perfect Arcanum. The realization shocked him so much that he dropped the torch he hand been holding, it conveniently fell on the piled up bodies. Fenris watched them burn wearing his emotionless mask as he pondered this new discovery alongside with Leandra Amell's gruesome murder.

* * *

Leandra Amell's funeral, held the following day was large, not as large as the funeral for the Viscount's son had been but still large. All of Hawke's companions attended. Hawke, Gamlen, and much to Kirkwall's surprise, Ben, all stood in front as members of the family. After Leandra had been sent off to the Maker's side, Gamlen quickly left for his home in Lowtown. Hawke and Ben followed his lead shortly after, returning to her estate.

Fenris felt his heart ache again as he took in Hawke's pained expression as Ben steered her out of the Chantry with his arm around her shoulder. He decided to give Hawke sometime before he would go check on her.

Only a few hours had passed when Fenris found himself knocking on Hawke's door. Bodahn greeted him with a tear-streaked face, and allowed him to enter. Fenris saw Ben staring into the fire in the main hall. Ben didn't turn as he heard him approach, Fenris sighed, "How is she?"

Ben still didn't turn, his tone cool "Considering she just lost her mother? I'd say she is a bit torn up, although I'm honestly not sure, she hasn't really spoken about it."

Fenris looked into the fire as well, Ben turned to look at the elf, "Maybe you would have better luck."

Fenris shook his head "I doubt that, I'm probably the last person she would want to see."

Ben huffed at him "Alright I'm done playing nice, you get your ass up there and talk to her or so help me you will regret it."

Fenris turned his head quickly to meet Ben's gaze, Ben just glared at him, "She told me what happened between you two." Fenris' eyes widened before he quickly looked away scowling, but Ben wasn't done, "After what you did I think the least you can do for her is talk to her, show her that you do actually give a damn what happens to her even though you try to make it seem like you don't."

Fenris sighed, "And what would you have me say to her?"

Ben met Fenris' eyes directly, glaring angrily at the elf "You don't need to say anything, just be the friend she needs right now."

Fenris nodded and surrendered and went upstairs to Hawke's room. He didn't even bother with the door, he willed his markings to life, and walked right through it.

* * *

Hawke was sitting on her bed, like Ben, she too was gazing into the fire. Fenris moved towards her slowly, keeping his voice quiet and calm "I don't know what to say but I am here."

Hawke turned her head towards him, her eyes shone with tears and pain, her voice cracked a little as she spoke "Just say something, anything."

Caught off guard Fenris said the first thing that popped into his mind "They say death is only a journey. Does that help?"

Hawke laughed softly "It just raises questions. Journey to where?"

Fenris sat down beside her on her bed "I don't know. It's just something people say, to be honest I don't think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk."

Hawke looked at him once more "Oh?"

Fenris nodded his head "Why will you not speak to Ben?"

She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the fire "Ben is having a hard time too. He never really knew his mother, he was only a year old when she was killed. My mother kind of became his mother as well, even though we never spent much time with her."

Fenris looked into the fire as well "I see."

The two sat in silence for a while. Fenris studied Hawke, she almost seemed broken and yet unbroken, sad and yet happy. She was truly confounding him, so he asked her "How are you Hawke?"

Hawke inhaled slowly "Honestly I'm better than most people would be, I'm devastated I lost my mother, but I'm happy that I at least got to know her better these past few months. I'm upset that I didn't give her a chance sooner and she was taken from me so quickly but I'm glad that she at least seemed truly happy during these last months."

Hawke looked at Fenris with a weak smile "I guess it's safe to say I'm conflicted."

Fenris gave her a weak smile now "It does seem that way."

Hawke looked at the fire again "What do I do now Fenris?"

He looked at her questioningly "I believe I asked you something along that line once Hawke, and you told me to move forward."

Hawke smiled a bit more to remember that conversation, before her smile broke and the tears she had been fighting back broke free. Hawke covered her face with her hands as the tears continued to flow.

Fenris sat quietly at Hawke's side for what seemed to be hours, listening to her cry softly, her pain and sadness felt as though it were physically wounding him, suddenly an idea came to him. He could only hope it would help her.

* * *

Hawke felt Fenris take her hand gently in his own, and quickly looked up at him. He wore his emotionless mask as he stood, gently but firming pulling her behind him, as he led them out of her room and down to the cellar.

Fenris was slightly shocked by how she didn't resist him as he led her unerringly through her home. Once inside the training room in the cellar, Fenris pulled Hawke to the open space in the middle that they used for sparring practice. He released her hand, leaving her standing in the empty space while he went into her workshop to retrieve her sparring medallions.

Fenris had to force himself to not look into her puffy, sorrow filled eyes, he couldn't help but notice that where the crystal blue of her eyes seemed had always seemed so full of life and sparkle, now seemed dim and dull. He placed the medallion around her neck, and one around his own. Hawke still didn't respond, sighing he took her arms in his hands and positioned them in front of her in her, molding her into her defensive stance.

He hadn't planned anything beyond this, so now he was uncertain of how to proceed, how to get her to respond. An idea suddenly occurred to him, half smirking he dropped into a crouch and very gently and carefully kicked on of his legs out in front of him, knocking Hawke on her back.

Fenris straightened out of his crouch quickly, and smirking he leaned over Hawke, who was now staring up a him, shock written clearly all over her face. "I had originally believed you might be a match for me Hawke, clearly I was mistaken." He said mockingly.

Hawke's jaw dropped and she sat herself up "Great make me feel better why don't you."

Fenris rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and drew her up again. Forcing her into her stance and knocking her down again, he did this at least a dozen times before Hawke snapped. Fenris swept one of his legs out in front of him and Hawke shocked the hell out of him by slipping her foot underneath his leg, and used his own momentum to make him kick himself. Fenris rubbed the spot on his chest where he had been struck by his own leg, Hawke glared at him "You deserved that and you know it."

Fenris smiled wickedly at her "Please Hawke, I let you land that blow."

Hawke fumed and lashed out at him wildly "Bullshit!"

Fenris simply kept up his wicked smile as Hawke struck out at him, and every time he easily blocked her blows. He taunted her more "Have you even started trying yet Hawke? Or is this uncontrolled flailing a new tactic Isabela has taught you? If so it is a poor one indeed."

Hawke snarled at him, as he once again caught her hands in his own. He quickly took in her face, her eyes were wild and uncontrolled with fury. He softened his features, attempting to calm her down enough to focus. Hawke stared back into his emerald green eyes, they were soft and gentle, they had a slight amount of worry in them. Hawke felt her mouth form a perfect 'O', as she slowly understood what he had been doing. Fenris had allowed her to take all her rage out on him.

Hawke smiled softly at him, and removed her hands from his. She gave him a reassuring smile, and quickly hugged him, whispering in his ear "Thank you Fenris."

Fenris smirked at her, as he moved away from her and took up his stance once more "Your welcome Hawke, now shall we have some real practice then?"

Hawke's smile grew a bit "I'm always willing to kick your ass", and using the techniques he himself had taught her, she launched herself at him.

* * *

**Basic google translator again**

**Destruere corpum Fenris. Ego volo facio certus nee ulla mallum magicae possunt affere monstro ill retro. = Destroy the bodies Fenris. I want to make sure no amount of vile magic can bring that monster back.  
**

**Intelligi.= Understood.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**This one gave me some trouble, but in the end it flowed rather nicely I think. Anway people enjoy! Review! Comments or questions? Let me know how I'm doing. Bioware still owns everything but Ben and some other people that will come into play later hahaha teasers.  
**

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 26 Pirates and Qunari**

* * *

"I knew you shouldn't have told her you were gonna give her that damn book." Ben groused at Hawke as he cast an angry glance her way.

Hawke huffed and rolled her eyes, Aveline growled at Hawke "What in the Maker's name were you thinking Hawke?"

Hawke stopped walking and turned to face her friends "I was thinking that Isabela would trust me. I had planned to let her have the fucking book, give it to Castillon, and tell the Qunari he had it, forcing them to leave Kirkwall to hunt him down to retrieve it."

Varric, Ben, Aveline, and Fenris were quiet for a moment, thinking about her plan. Hawke turned away and started walking towards the Qunari compound again, glaring at the ground as she walked "And now I'm thinking about how many different ways I can kill her."

Fenris spoke angrily from behind her "Want me to help you with that?"

Hawke smiled wickedly over her shoulder "First things first, we deal help Aveline with the Qunari now, plan painful deaths later."

Fenris rolled his eyes and scowled. Aveline tensed behind Hawke at the mention of the Qunari, she had a bad feeling about this, they all did.

* * *

Once they reached the Qunari compound the gate guard told them they couldn't all enter, Aveline could only bring Hawke. Hawke turned to Ben, Varric, and Fenris, but Varric spoke before she had a chance, "Have fun Hawke, we'll meet you at the Hanged Man later. I think we could all use a stiff drink right about now."

They all nodded and Hawke watched as her friends walked away, before climbing up the small flight of stairs to join Aveline at the gate.

Hawke was unsurprised that the Arishok refused to give up the criminals, she was also unsurprised that he seemed to know Isabela had stolen the relic. The fact that he knew all this time really pissed her off. She was just about to inform him of this fact when he said something to his soldiers. Hawke didn't have time to wish Fenris were here to play translator, before whatever he said to his soldiers was clarified. Attack orders.

_Well this fucking sucks._ Hawke noted as she dodged one of the spears being thrown at her. A Qunari approached her from behind, Hawke reacted without thinking, she quickly spun and punched the Qunari in the throat, just as Fenris had taught her.

Hawke couldn't help but stand there and blink for a few seconds as the Qunari sank to the ground. _Oh damn, just wait til I tell him about this._ Aveline shouting her name jerked Hawke out of her thoughts. Hawke quickly went to unsheathe her daggers, Aveline stopped her, she was right this wasn't a good spot to fight from, not with the Qunari surrounding them, raining spears around them. Before Hawke fled from the compound she met the Arishok's gaze, he smiled wickedly at her, she glared angrily at him.

* * *

Fenris, Ben, and Varric were sitting in the main room of the Hanged Man, playing a short game of cards, waiting for Hawke. All of a sudden Fenris' ears perked up. He turned his head to the door. Varric chuckled at him "Waiting for someone in particular Elf? Perhaps a certain blond haired rogue with swaying hips?"

Fenris gave Varric a quick death glare, that was met with more laughter by Ben and Varric, before he rose from his chair, his trademark scowl firmly in place and his tone angry "I hear shouting coming from outside, a lot of shouting."

Varric and Ben exchanged glances before rising as well and following Fenris to the door. Once outside they were met with a small group of Qunari, who they quickly dispatched. As Fenris was returning his sword to his back, Varric spoke to him, anxiety creeping into his voice "I don't suppose that was just a random attack was it?"

Fenris shook his head grimly, and starting moving towards the docks. Varric's voice stopped him "Where you going Elf?"

Fenris kept walking "Where do you suppose those Qunari came from? Where was Hawke only a short time ago?"

Ben and Varric's eyes widened as they spoke in unison "The Docks." They ran to catch up to Fenris.

* * *

Fenris couldn't describe the relief that washed over him as they found Hawke and Aveline unharmed by the stairs leading into Lowtown. He was slightly surprised by the wide, bright smile she gave him when she saw him. "Fenris!" Hawke said cheerily "I punched out a Qunari!"

Fenris rolled his eyes "Well done"

Hawke stuck her lip out in a fake pout "And here I thought you'd be more proud."

Aveline looked at Hawke, disbelief coloring her face "How about we deal with the Qunari problem first and then you can gloat over a single punch?"

Varric and Ben chuckled at the childlike look of anger that dawned on Hawke's face before she huffed "Fine, if I have too."

The group of five fought their way through Lowtown. Hawke and Ben moved as one, slicing and stabbing their way through the weaker Qunari, while Aveline and Fenris worked together to take on the more powerful leaders, and Varric and Bianca would perform crowd control.

Once they neared Gamlen's home, Hawke and her friends assisted an overwhelmed group of Grey Wardens. When the battle was done Hawke was surprised to see her sister. The two women embraced briefly, before Ben made his presence known by hugging the very shocked Bethany.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing in Kirkwall Ben?"

Ben smiled brightly at her "Originally I was a surprise for Eve, but now I just seem to be getting in trouble."

Bethany rolled her eyes "Somethings never change."

Bethany looked back at her sister "I wish we could stay and help sister, but we really need to move on."

Hawke hesitated before she spoke "Bethany, I need to tell you about mother."

Bethany shook her head "I already know sister, I know you tried your best. She told me how much better things were between the two of you in her last letter. I know that made her happier than anything else could have."

Hawke smiled weakly at her sister, before hugging her tightly again. "Take care of yourself Bethy. And don't be a stranger."

Bethany smiled at her sister "And you take care of yourself Eve, honestly you get into more trouble than anyone I know."

Hawke laughed at that "I don't mean to normally, trouble just seems determined to find me."

Bethany laughed as she started walking away, rejoining her group. Hawke and Ben stood beside each other as they watched Bethany walk away. Varric, Fenris, and Aveline watched from a distance.

* * *

Hawke felt a wave of pity wash over her when elves from the Alienage joined the fight against them. The elves were clearly weak and untrained, nothing more than a sacrifice, so that the stronger, well-trained Qunari could take advantage of the distraction the elves provided. Fenris snarled at the elves, and tore through them quickly, Hawke and Ben jumped into the fray to join him.

When the last Qunari fell in the Lowtown market, Fenris scowled at one of the bodies of the fallen elves "Seems like the Qunari were secretly recruiting in the Alienage, the damned fools."

Hawke looked down at the bodies in pity, before strengthening her resolve and climbing the steps to Hightown, Aveline, Fenris, Ben, and Varric following closely behind her. All of them were tensed and wary, eyes constantly scanning for potential threats.

* * *

They reached the market in Hightown without incident. Once there however they were assaulted by a large number of Qunari, Knight Commander Meredith appeared out of nowhere and provided them aid. Meredith requested Hawke's aid defending the city in return for assisting them. Hawke feigned enthusiasm when she agreed.

After Meredith walked away Hawke mumbled, "It's not like I really have a choice anyway." Fenris chuckled softly. _I keep forgetting about that damn elven hearing._ _Note to self do not mumble around Fenris. _

Finally after fighting their way through more Qunari, some random Carta dwarves, and still more Qunari, Hawke and her group found First Enchanter Orsino. He was the only survivor of the group of mages he had brought into the city.

Before Hawke had a chance to speak with him, Knight Commander Meredith approached them, flanked by some of her templars. Almost immediately the Knight Commander and First Enchanter got into an argument about who would lead them all into the battle.

Hawke stepped in between them giving both of them her best sarcastic frown "Is this really the best time to be doing this? I mean can't you all fight with each other later?"

They both looked at her and glared but Hawke wasn't done "If anyone should lead us, let it be the Knight Commander, she is the ranking authority here." Hawke looked at Aveline to confirm her statement. Aveline nodded her head. Meredith smiled smugly at Orsino "A smart decision." Orsino sighed and relented. Meredith and her templars walked up the stairs to the Viscount's Keep, flanked by Hawke, her friends, and Orsino.

* * *

Meredith and Orsino kept the Qunari busy allowing Hawke and her companions to storm the Keep. It was overrun by the Qunari, but Hawke and her friends were not about to let that stop them. They dispatched the soldiers without mercy and approached the throne room.

Hawke and her group were greeted upon entering the throne room, with Viscount Dumar's head rolling by her, and the Arishok giving her an empty, forced smile. Hawke decided to piss him off and smile back at him. He spoke to her of principles and forced change before he ordered a few of his soldiers to attack Hawke and her friends.

They didn't stand a chance. Hawke was pleased when she saw the anger flash across the Arishok's face, he had just witnessed Hawke and her friends destroy some of his best warriors without even trying.

He walked down the steps to speak with her again allowing his voice to boom throughout the room "Tell me Hawke, you know I cannot return to Par Vollen without the tome, so how would you see this conflict resolved without it?"

Hawke opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance, because at that exact moment Isabela burst through the throne room doors and strode up to the Arishok. Hawke had to resist laughing, even now Isabela was strutting.

Isabela handed the book to the Arishok and turned to Hawke smiling brightly at her "It took me a while to get back, you know with all the fighting everywhere."

Hawke rolled her eyes at the pirate "Do you know how much this heroic act of sacrifice is going to damage your reputation?"

Isabela snickered, but didn't get a chance to speak, the Arishok's voice thundering throughout the room "We are now free to return to Par Vollen" he turned his serious gaze to Isabela now "With the thief"

Isabela's jaw dropped "What?"

Fenris sneered "You honestly thought you could strand them here for four years without any consequences?"

Aveline shook her head "Oh no, no, no, if anyone is gonna kick her ass it's gonna be me."

Hawke glowered at the Arishok "You have your damn book, my friend stays here."

Varric shivered slightly at the anger in the Arishok's features "I'm sure he's gonna take that well. Riviani you might want to move this way a bit."

The Arishok was pissed to say the least, he told Hawke that the only way this could be solved was by a one on one duel, to the death. Hawke met his eyes and filled her own features with confidence "Alright let's dance, but first I would speak with my companions."

The Arishok smiled wickedly at her "Make your final arrangements."

Isabela quickly turned to Hawke, pain in her eyes "Hawke you don't have to do this for me."

Hawke shook her head and smiled at her friend "I can't let him take you. How the hell am I supposed to yell at you if you aren't here?"

Isabela chuckled weakly, Hawke turned to Varric, Ben, Aveline, and Fenris. They all gave her encouraging words "Knock 'em dead Hawke." "Kick his ass" "Make sure you win, Hawke it would make a much better story." Hawke rolled her eyes at Varric as she turned to Fenris.

Fenris felt like someone had a hand in his chest, he was truly frightened for Hawke. But he steeled himself, her daggers reflected off the torchlight of the room as she turned to him. Suddenly he was no longer afraid, he met her gaze with a confident expression.

Hawke felt horrible as she opened her mouth to speak with him "Fenris….."

He cut her off " Cum Hawke muscas, hostes fugiet." And he nodded his head behind her. Hawke followed his gaze and smiled when she saw what he was looking at. She looked at him again, smiling, and nodded her head.

Fenris watched as Hawke walked away, moving into position opposite the Arishok, he whispered "Estote solliciti, Eve." And the duel began.

* * *

The Arishok charged Hawke, she rolled out of the way and ducked behind one of the pillars. Hawke used her superior speed to get behind the Arishok and lash out at him with her daggers. The giant quickly turned but Hawke was far faster than he was. Hawke dashed to the other side of the room, and looked at the pillars, evaluating them.

The Arishok surprised Hawke by charging her. He rammed her with his head, throwing her against a wall. Hawke cried out as she hit the wall and slumped down to the floor. She took a shaky breath, the Arishok's charge had broken some of her ribs. He moved over to her while she was still trying to catch her breath and kicked her in the chest. Hawke's vision swam; she saw spots of blinding light.

Hawke forced herself to her feet before the Arishok struck her again. She narrowly avoided the taking his blade to her skull, by dropping and rolling. She took one look at the pillar on the far side of the room and rushed over to it, ignoring the blinding pain in her ribs. _Now or never Hawke, here's really hoping this works. _She lunged at the pillar, flinging herself onto it with such force that she cried out again, but she starting climbing it anyway. The Arishok charged her again, Hawke had just climbed out of his range as he struck the pillar.

Hawke climbed higher up, the pillar was wider than she was accustomed to, and didn't the bark like trees did that she could use as a grip, but it wasn't that much of a stretch for her, she had been climbing the columns in her training room for years now.

Once Hawke determined she was high enough, she quickly looked over her shoulder, down at the Arishok, who was striking the pillar relentlessly in a fruitless effort to shake her down. Hawke smiled wickedly as a familiar memory swam to the front of her mind. This was similar to when she had fled up a tree from a large bear back in Lothering. _Fenris is a complete genius! _Hawke positioned her legs and arms just right, her ribs felt like they were on fire, as she pressed her chest closer to the pillar. She cast another look down to see if the Arishok was still below her, he was.

Gripping the pillar with all her might with one arm, she quickly took out one of her throwing knives and threw it at the Arishok, it landed perfectly in his arm. As the Arishok cried out slightly, and went to remove the knife from his arm, Hawke pushed herself away from the pillar, she twisted her body in the air, and unsheathed her daggers while still falling.

The Arishok didn't notice any of it, he looked back up to where Hawke had been and didn't see her. Hawke landed behind him on her feet, her legs trembled from the pain and force of her landing, but she pushed it away, as she raised her daggers, and swiftly plunged them in the Arishok's unprotected back.

Hawke pulled her daggers out of the giant's back as he quickly turned to face her. Smiling brightly at him, she raised her daggers again and leapt into the air. She managed enough height that she flipped over him, landing once more facing his unprotected and now bleeding back. Again she plunged her daggers in his back this time though her daggers connected with the giant's spine. The Arishok roared loudly.

Hawke pulled her daggers out of his back again and moved away from him. The Arishok crumbled to the ground. Hawke smiled wickedly as she approached the incapacitated giant, her ribs still burning with pain. The Arishok promised vengeance as he drew in his last breath, Hawke moved to his head and slit his throat.

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments, as Hawke sank to her knees, the pain from her broken ribs becoming too much. Meredith and Orsino burst into the room as Hawke's companions all rushed over to her. Fenris and Ben helped her to her feet again as Meredith congratulated her, Hawke could almost _see_ the contempt in her voice. Hawke clutched her chest tightly and gave the Orsino a pleading look, Ben spoke for her "Can you heal her? She took a few nasty blows to her chest."

Orsino cast a look at Meredith who nodded her head, and he approached Hawke. Fenris gently lowered Hawke back to the floor to allow the mage to heal her. Orsino leaned over her, his hands glowing with the white light of healing magic hovering over her chest. After a few moments Hawke took in a huge gulp of air, feeling her ribs reset. Orsino gave her a small smile and moved away.

As Hawke rose to her feet the room erupted into loud, thundering cheers. Hawke smiled politely at everyone, before turning to her companions and gifting them with her famous sly smile. Fenris met Hawke's eyes briefly, for just a moment she could have sworn he looked worried before he quickly recovered and dawned his emotionless mask. Meredith proclaimed Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall, with an empty smile. Hawke found herself truly getting sick of empty smiles.

* * *

**Yay for google translator**

**Cum Hawke muscas, hostes fugiet. = When the Hawke flies foes shall flee.  
**

**Estote solliciti Eve. = Be careful Eve.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the last chapter before the 'big reveal'. It is entirely from Varric's point of view, but not first person, I discovered I really suck at first person. Anyway everyone is referred to by their nicknames in this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And honestly I'm really curious does anyone think they know the secret? Muahahaha let me know if you think you've got it, I have been dropping hints the whole way.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 27 Observations**

It had been almost two weeks since the Qunari attack. Most of that time was used to clean up the city and to try to make sense of everything. Varric found himself unconcerned by the nobles' worries of who would be in charge of the city now. He couldn't help but smile smugly as he and Daisy neared the Hightown estates.

Hawke had given him an amazing story with her single handed defeat of the Arishok, and tonight was guaranteed to be almost as entertaining.

Tonight was the official Champions Ball, wherein Hawke would, of course be the guest of honor. Rivaini and Blondie wouldn't be attending, as Rivaini had left town for now, although Hawke had a long talk with her before she left, the two seemed to be mending their fences. And Blondie refused to attend due to the presence of the Knight Commander, smart idea honestly.

Varric had no intentions of letting Daisy out of his sight, unless she wanted to visit the Viscount's gardens again.

Varric noticed she seemed to be getting more and more nervous as they neared the stolen mansion that Elf called home. "You alright Daisy?"

Her nervous stutter confirmed his suspicions "I…I…I think I should wait out here while you go get Fenris, he really doesn't like me."

Varric chuckled reassuringly "Don't worry Daisy he wouldn't dare try anything, he knows Hawke would kill him."

Daisy smiled weakly but followed him into the crumbling mansion. They didn't have to go further than the entry hall as Choir Boy and Elf were passing through the main hall on their way out.

The three man exchanged greetings, Varric ignored the fierce scowl Elf gave Daisy, and headed back out into the Kirkwall night.

The silence in the group as the four made their way past the Chantry was driving Varric crazy "So Elf, how come you aren't escorting Hawke to the Ball?"

Elf growled and shot Varric a death glare that only made the dwarf chuckle, Choir Boy decided to help out "I offered to take her myself, but she turned me down."

Now Elf turned his murderous glare on Choir Boy "You offered to take her?" Varric chuckled inside, the elf was snarling now.

"Yes Fenris, I thought she might be more comfortable if a friend took her, that way some of the nobles would leave her alone."

Varric noticed the dark look that flashed on Elf's face before it disappeared, being replaced with a scowl. _This party is going to be interesting. _Varric grinned wickedly to himself, as the group approached the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

The Champions Ball was being held in the ballroom of the Viscount's Keep. The room had been decorated lavishly. Tables everywhere had been laden with delicious food and expensive wines and brandies. The glassware on the trays being carried around by servants was gleaming like ice-covered, diamonds. The ballroom was emitting a beautiful orange and yellow glow from the chandeliers and sconces. A huge space had been cleared in the middle of the room for dancing, while a band played softly in one of the corners of the ballroom. Varric noted with a roll of his eyes how the nobles were all trumped up in their best finery, whereas everyone in his group was in their armor, although the only one whose armor actually looked like armor was Choir Boy, ever since Elf had gotten his new duds a few months ago, he had been wearing the spiky shit less and less.

Varric observed several of the nobles gawking at the Knight Commander, she had the most power now. Choir Boy left the group first to go speak with the Grand Cleric, like he couldn't do that whenever he wanted. Varric watched with a smile as Elf seemed to scan the room, locate the darkest corner he could find, and go to it. Varric rolled his eyes, apparently Elf wanted to play the part of complete broody statue this evening. After noticing a hint of red, Varric spied Aveline over by some of the nobles with Donnic, those two were almost as hopeless as Hawke and Elf, almost but not quite. Aveline was actually wearing a dress tonight, it was a soft green that had short sleeves and fell to her ankles. Varric thought Aveline actually looked nice, despite the popular belief that red heads shouldn't wear green.

Daisy pulled him over to one of the tables of food. They took several moments to sample the imported delicacies. Varric made sure to observe the goings-on, while Daisy chattered away in his ear about something. The nobles would shoot dirty looks at him and Daisy and some of the braver ones would give Elf dirty looks, from the way they turned instantly white, he guessed Elf had growled at them. These people would faint if Elf gave them his death glare.

* * *

After only a few moments Seneschal Bran called the room to attention, his tone droll and completely uninterested, Varric rolled his eyes, he knew the man hated Hawke, how he could hate her he didn't know but Bran definitely did, maybe he'd asked her out and she turned him down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Serah Eve Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall."

Varric turned to the double doors Hawke would enter through as they opened.

There were gasps and sighs as Hawke entered, Varric quickly cast his eyes around the crowd taking in their reaction, a lot of soft eyes out there. He smirked and rolled his eyes when he caught Elf's face, the Elf's jaw had dropped slightly, his eyes had widened considerably, and Varric knew his gaze was locked on Hawke.

Varric couldn't blame him as he turned to look at Hawke again. She was a vision of beauty. Her pale blond hair was up in a high ponytail tonight, she wore a long sapphire blue dress, it was perfectly fitted for her, hugging her slim yet curvy frame like a glove, the bottom of the gown just brushed the floor, and her flowing sleeves hung down past her waistline. Varric could easily spot the silver bracelet with the sapphire stone her mother had given her on her wrist, and he could just make out the outline of the silver chain that held her amulet hidden under her collar. He had noticed about three months ago that the ribbon that used to hold the amulet was gone, right around that time a similar red ribbon had appeared on Elf's wrist, although most of the time his coat sleeve covered it up, but Varric had still noticed it. He knew it was no coincidence, there was a story there alright, but neither of them were talking at all about it.

Varric turned his eyes to the lucky man walking beside Hawke, clapping his hands together with amusement when he saw that it was Benny Boy, dressed up in one very nice dark blue suit, he matched Hawke perfectly. Varric scratched his chin in confusion _I thought he had returned to Denerim two days ago, is he staying here permanently now?_

Hawke and Benny Boy reached the middle of the dance floor. Bran signaled the band to start playing, so the ball could officially begin. Varric watched with amusement as Elf glared daggers at Benny Boy's hands before lessening the glare to a scowl as Ben took hold of Hawke's waist and the two began to dance.

* * *

The pair danced together for several songs, Varric took the time to notice the noblemen giving Benny Boy dirty looks. He chuckled with satisfaction, of course the noblemen would hate Benny Boy, he had appeared out of nowhere and since he arrived in Kirkwall he had barely left Hawke's side. He knew they wrong getting the wrong ideas about the pair, both Hawke and Ben had avidly confirmed there was nothing like that between them, and he had seen the hot looks Hawke and Elf gave each other, so he knew it was true. Benny Boy and Hawke really thought of one another as a sibling.

Several times during the dances, some nobleman or another would attempt to cut in a dance with Hawke himself, Benny Boy had quickly denied them and steered her away. Varric rolled his eyes as Aveline and Donnic took to the dance floor as well, however where Benny Boy and Hawke managed to dance circles around everyone, Aveline and her guardsman looked uncomfortable, Donnic especially, the poor man was constantly staring at his feet.

After a while the pair finally left the floor, and approached Varric, he greeted them with a mocking bow, before straightening and smiling at them both "You look good tonight Hawke, you too Benny Boy, though I'm surprised you're here. I thought you returned to Denerim two days ago."

Benny Boy chuckled and grinned at Varric "I couldn't let Eve attend this thing alone. I'm going home in three days, I just decided to stay a little longer and take a different ship home. Talia doesn't mind, in fact she wants to come visit you all with me the next time I come."

Hawke was chatting away with Daisy beside him so Varric continued speaking with Ben "So I assume you don't intend to allow anyone else to dance with her tonight?"

Benny Boy rolled his eyes "I was given strict orders to not allow any nobles near her, any of her companions crazies…" He shot a smirk at Varric "are acceptable. Anyone else and she told me she would see to it that Talia receives quite a few embarrassing stories about me."

Hawke gave them both her sly smile "I've got plenty of material, trust me."

Varric chuckled "Anything I can convince you to share Hawke?"

She smirked at Benny Boy "Not a chance Varric."

"You're no fun Hawke."

Benny Boy sighed in relief "But she is mean" he laughed "blackmailing her adopted brother into being her bodyguard."

The three of them laughed, as Daisy just stood there looking confused. "What does Hawke need a bodyguard for? Is someone going to attack her here?"

Varric rolled his eyes and chuckled "I'll explain it to you later Daisy."

* * *

The pair moved on to face the dreaded nobles and Varric once more looked around the room. Aveline and Donnic had vacated the dance floor as well, making their way towards Hawke and Ben, presumably to exchange a few pleasantries with the Champion of Kirkwall and her adopted brother. The nobles were gossiping amongst themselves, Meredith was giving Elf a run for his money in the brooding competition, she was just standing there scowling, Choir Boy had found Elf in his corner and was attempting to force him into a conversation, Elf was just standing there sipping his wineglass and watching Hawke. Varric rolled his eyes, Elf hadn't stopped watching Hawke since her entrance.

The night went smoothly in Varric's mind, a typical noble party. Lots of people talking, occasionally some danced, food was eaten, drinks were…well drunk. Hawke and Benny Boy danced often, Varric suspected that was her way of avoiding the nobles. Hawke danced with Donnic one time before he stepped on her feet, Benny Boy appeared out of nowhere and graciously rescued her. Choir Boy even took a few dances with her, earning him a death glare from Elf glowering away in his corner.

* * *

Daisy somehow convinced Varric to dance with her at some point during the evening, Varric groaned, he hated dancing, completely aware of how awkward his height made dancing.

Soon after Varric noticed Elf approach Hawke, he spoke quickly to her, Hawke nodded as if in response to a question, spoke quietly to him, and Elf nodded his head as well as if accepting her answer, then Elf left the ballroom.

Curiosity got the better of Varric as he approached Hawke as well "So what's up with Elf?"

Hawke gave him a half smile "Fenris is going out of town for a few days again. He said he'll be back in a week or so…again."

Varric crossed his arms in front of his chest "Where do you think he goes?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "I have no idea Varric, at this point it wouldn't surprise me if he is working with another group of crazy people behind our backs."

Varric and Hawke shared a laugh, before Daisy approached him stating she too was ready to leave. "Well enjoy your evening of glory Hawke, just don't let it all go to your head."

Hawke gave him her sly smile "You know me Varric, the quiet dull life of nobility is definitely not for me."

* * *

**Alright people ponder away...just to let you all know the place Fenris goes is a small secret to be revealed later, but it is separate from his big one...hopefully I'll get it up here soon...you people are catching up to me waaayyyy too quickly.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright people this is it! I'm extremely nervous I have anxious to post this ever since it's completion a week ago. I'm posting it ahead of schedule cause I got alot of chapters done early.  
**

**You all have been warned! Many many times in fact. I would like to thank Imperial-Hawke for reassuring me this is a good idea, toxic mayhem for reviewing my stuff, and GlysMari for the amazing reviews, giving me the much needed confidence boost!  
**

**Without any further ado, let's do this...hang on to something people..it's gonna be a wild ride!  
**

**I'll be hiding in the bunker. *slams hatch closed*  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 28 Revelations**

"Well I'd say you have pretty much mastered walking through walls Fenris." Hawke said with a smile, as she and Fenris made their way out of the mines of the Bone Pit one evening.

"I truly thank you for all your assistance with this Hawke, honestly I don't believe the idea would have occurred to me, but it is very useful." He smirked at her.

It had been almost a year and a half since Hawke had become Champion. Last night she had come into the Hanged Man looking for Fenris, finding him playing cards with Varric and some of the other patrons in the main room. Hawke had asked him if he would like to try out his abilities fully by seeing if he could phase through much thicker walls than he had been lately. Fenris had agreed to the idea, and the two of them agreed to go to the Bone Pit after the miners left for the night the following day.

* * *

Fenris had to admit, the mines within the Bone Pit had proven to be an excellent testing ground and he was pleased that he had succeed in phasing through every wall Hawke had requested.

As they were walking down one of the paths away from the Bone Pit a sudden shout from above them, made the two of them stop and look up.

A man was standing on a ridge, illuminated by the moonlight, smiling at them "Champion what a pleasure it is to see you."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at the man "Why do I get the feeling it's more of a pleasure for you than it will be for me?"

"Because you're going to die tonight Champion." The man laughed, as he spoke armed men arose from both the ridge where the man was standing and the ridge on the other side of them. Suddenly a small explosion knocked Hawke off her feet.

Her ears ringing, Hawke glanced at Fenris who was on his feet glowing and snarling at the men. Hawke watched as the dust settled in front of her, seeing that the men had caused a rockslide to block the path in front of them, effectively trapping them both, with the only way out being the way they had come from.

Hawke again looked at the men on the ridges, counting them quickly, there were at least thirty of them, and half of them had bows drawn with arrows pointing at her.

Hawke got to her feet shakily, the ringing in her ears was slowly fading. The man smiled at her again and laughed heartily "You cannot imagine how happy I was when one of my boys overheard you last night at the tavern, saying that you and this elf were coming out here alone, how stupid are you Champion?" he finished with a sneer.

Fenris snarled at the man, Hawke rolled her eyes "Not as stupid as people like you like to think."

At that moment one of the men released his arrow, it flew straight at Hawke piercing her shoulder. Hawke cried out in pain. Fenris snapped at the sound of her pain, seeing that arrow pierce Hawke, knowing that she was injured, realizing they were horribly outnumbered, and most of the men were out of range of their blades, he just lost it.

* * *

Fenris roared at the night sky, allowing all of his control to break free. He reveled in it, the freedom, the strength, the complete power he was capable of wielding breaking free. He had never done this in front of a human who he intended to let live, before but it was the only way he knew, without another thought he started moving.

Hawke watched in shock as Fenris snapped and started moving, she had seen him move fast before but never like this.

He was literally moving so fast she couldn't see him, he looked like a liquefied blur of blue and white. Her eyes couldn't keep track of him as he moved. All that she could really process was how every man, that the blur that was Fenris passed, dropped like a rock.

The ringing in her ears had finally stopped, allowing her to hear the snapping of bones, the breaking of necks, and the unmistakable sound of steel piercing flesh.

* * *

Fenris was tearing through the men, none of them prepared for this, then again who would be? He was a creature of legend, most mortals assumed his kind didn't even exist, Hawke didn't even believe in the existence of his kind.

The last man fell to the ground after Fenris ghosted over to him and broke his neck.

Hawke was still standing where she had been, frozen in place at the sight of seeing Fenris moving at such an unbelievable speed and kill all the men before she could even register what was going on.

Hawke gasped as Fenris turned and slowly approached her, she almost wanted to laugh at how slowly he was moving when she thought about how he had just moved and killed their enemies within mere minutes. He was moving like he was trying to avoid scaring her, in truth part of her was scared. She felt her fear grow slightly when she saw his eyes, they weren't the moss green she had come to know and love, they were a piercing ice blue now. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hawke recalled seeing his eyes this color before, but she couldn't for the life of her remember when at this particular moment.

Hawke attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat several times, unsuccessfully.

Fenris stopped a few feet away from Hawke, he could see the slight fear in her eyes, he couldn't blame her, she must think he is a monster. He hoped that she would allow him to explain, he had always wanted to tell her the truth, he just wasn't sure how, now it seemed as if he had no choice.

_Think Hawke, make words, whatever just happened it's still Fenris, he won't hurt you, I hope. Maker he looks scared, talk Hawke, ask questions… _Hawke remembered her shoulder suddenly, and swallowed a health potion quickly. The arrow had only just pierced her flesh, so she considered it a minor wound, she quickly felt the effects of the potion. Hawke looked at Fenris watching her, swallowed again and forced some levity into her voice "So Fenris…" she cautiously approached him, stopping a foot away "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Fenris nodded, looking away from her, his own voice shaky "Yes Hawke, but not here, lets go back to the Bone Pit."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him but nodded her head in agreement. _Don't need to be surrounded by corpses in a blocked off path for this one. _

* * *

They quickly made their way back to the Bone Pit, Hawke settled herself on a bluff overlooking the open quarry below. Hawke could sense Fenris apprehension as he stood behind her, her own heart was racing, what the hell happened to him?

Hawke rotated her body to face Fenris, still keeping his distance, Hawke decided to try and make this easier for him, he seemed as nervous as she was. "So what was all that?"

Fenris sighed opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, he was unsure of where to begin, Hawke was watching him patiently. He sighed and sat down a few feet away from her leaning his back against a rock. He looked away from her at the ground, before beginning his story, his voice filled with apprehension.

"Do you remember what I told you about the Fog Warriors?"

He looked at Hawke who nodded, he sighed "I wasn't entirely truthful with you about that."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I figured you were leaving out a few minor details."

He laughed weakly at that "If only they were minor details."

Fenris became serious once more "The truth is that after Danarius was forced to leave me behind, I was mortally injured. When the Fog Warriors found me I was almost dead. They brought me before Arkus, he ordered them to leave him so he could work on me. He realized that he couldn't save my mortal life and so he decided to try and turn me. He had never turned anyone before, and to his knowledge no one had ever tried to turn an elf, but he thought that with the lyrium in my skin, there was a chance that he would be successful. My kind can only turn one person and Arkus chose me."

Hawke whispered "Turn you?"

Fenris met her eyes, his expression deadly serious "He made me a vampire."

* * *

Hawke started laughing, the idea was completely ridiculous. She was crying from laughter when she met Fenris' eyes again "I'm sorry Fenris but that was too funny, seriously though what happened?"

Fenris scowled at her, apparently he had to show her he was telling the truth.

Hawke gasped as Fenris' eyes suddenly changed back to that icy blue color and when he opened his mouth, two long gleaming white fangs popped into place on his canines in his upper jaw.

_Holy Fuck!_

Hawke felt her jaw drop, but there wasn't a thing she could do about that right now.

Fenris retracted his fangs and changed his eyes back to their normal color, before he gave her a doubtful look "Believe me now?"

Hawke slowly shook her head, she couldn't quite find her voice. Her world had just been flipped. _Vampires! What the fuck? How could they? What in the Maker's name? Why? _Questions were flying through her mind faster than she thought possible.

Fenris allowed her all the time she needed to process this, sitting in silence. Hawke pushed through all the muddle that was her thoughts and looked at him angrily "I want answers damnit, I think you owe me that much, and this time I want the fucking truth!"

Fenris nodded "I shall answer your questions truthfully Hawke."

Hawke settled for what seemed the easiest one first, she was still fuming "What happened with Arkus?"

* * *

Fenris sighed and looked at the ground again "I awoke ten days after Arkus turned me, surprising both of us. He was unsure if he had been successful and the last thing I remembered before awaking was collapsing on the ground on the outskirts of the city, I was certain I would perish. Arkus explained what he had done to me, I was infuriated at him, I was a monster now."

Fenris sighed again, Hawke was watching him intently, hanging on his every word "After a few days I finally accepted what he had done. I still didn't like it but there was nothing I could do about it. Arkus started training me; teaching me to control my fangs, how to feed, how to move the way you saw earlier, and eventually how to charm mortals."

Fenris looked up at the sky now slightly smiling "As the weeks with Arkus passed I came to appreciate what he had done. I felt free, strong, I thought nothing would ever chain me again. And it was all thanks to him."

Fenris looked at Hawke quickly before looking into the night sky again "Arkus was fascinated by how quickly I learned everything he taught me, he was a scholar, so he was well versed in the legends of our kind. But he had never heard of an elven vampire, he assumed that the speed I learned all my new skills with was because I was an elf."

Fenris expression turned into a pained one now as his eyes left the dark sky and turned instead to the ground "After I had been in this life a little more than five months, Arkus left to go to the mainland, to see if he could find answers about me. He left me behind because he wasn't sure I was ready to be around so many humans. I watched his ship explode from the shore, not even a vampire like Arkus could survive such an explosion."

"And suddenly I found myself alone. Arkus had been my constant companion, he taught me everything he could, trained me, showed me what it was like to be free. Then he was gone." Fenris sighed.

Hawke felt horrified, she had known Fenris had admired Arkus, he thought of him as something like a father, but she could never have imagined a bond like this. Hawke swallowed another lump in her throat. "What happened afterwards?"

* * *

Fenris shrugged his shoulders, speaking plainly "The Fog Warriors allowed me to stay with them, they assumed I had become Arkus' apprentice or something. They had no idea what he or I really were, we were always careful about hunting and feeding around them."

Hawke wanted to ask him about _feeding _but another question seemed more pressing "So did Danarius actually come for you?"

Fenris glared angrily at the ground "Yes he did. I thought I was free from him, Arkus had thought so as well. But we were both wrong. Since Danarius was still my master in my mind when Arkus turned me, he was still my master in my new life. He looked me in the eyes and ordered me to kill the Fog Warriors, I had to obey. I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried. Once it was done, I fled, ghosting away from him before he could look me in the eyes and order me back to his side."

Hawke was confused "So because Danarius looked you in the eyes and ordered you to do something you had to do it?"

Fenris nodded his head grimly "That is what I believe, Arkus was able to do so as well because it was he who turned me, so the feeling was very familiar. Eye contact was the key, however Arkus only ever did so when he felt I was about to lose control and he would use it to help me to regain control."

Hawke was intriqued "So do you think Danarius knows what you are now?"

Fenris sighed "I have no idea. I doubt it though, like yourself most mortals including him don't believe in the existence of vampires. An idea we do not mind at all; in fact mortals are not supposed to know about our existence." He looked at Hawke with a completely serious face.

Hawke caught onto what he was saying, and spoke quickly "Oh you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, trust me, people think I'm crazy enough as it is."

Fenris half smirked at that. Suddenly a thought struck Hawke, Fenris was instantly nervous at the shocked expression Hawke now wore.

Hawke looked at Fenris, her eyes wide, and whispered, her volume steadily increasing as she spoke "How the fuck did I not notice any of this? I mean I had sex with you!"

Fenris blushed slightly "I forced myself to maintain control, not an easy task but I managed somehow. The only thing I couldn't control was the temperature of my skin."

Hawke smiled weakly at that "You were a little on the cooler side."

Fenris blushed even more, Hawke knew he was uncomfortable speaking of their night together but damnit she had wanted answers, she was grateful he gave them, so she rewarded him by changing the subject. "So when you say feeding what do you mean?"

Fenris looked away from her now "I do need to drink blood. I don't need to kill people for it though, Arkus showed me how to take just the amount I needed and no more. He taught me how to hunt humans as well as animals if there was no other choice."

Hawke shuddered at little at the thought "So you hunt people in Kirkwall?"

"Don't you? The only difference is when thugs or such try to attack me and I kill them, I drink some of their blood before they die."

Hawke nodded her head slightly, seeing his logic. Another thought occurred to her "That's what you keep in that flask of yours isn't it?"

Fenris gave her a mischievous smirk and pulled out the flask in question "Arkus gave me this shortly after I awoke. The inner lining is made of frostrock, it preserves the blood I collect inside."

"That's useful."

Fenris smirked again as he took a drink from the flask. He replaced it back in a pocket inside his coat before speaking again, laughing a bit as he spoke "The Deep Roads were interesting, Arkus had told me that vitaradix could provide a temporary alternative to blood, though the taste was utterly horrid."

Hawke chuckled softly "No shit."

Yet another question popped into her head "Why did you need our help? You know when you first came to Kirkwall?"

Fenris' expression became serious and dark once again "Danarius can still control me if he makes eye contact, I had hoped that whoever Anso hired could help me in that regard. I had hoped that you could somehow incapacitate Danarius before he could do so."

"Ah I see."

"Any more questions?"

Hawke smiled her sly smile "About a dozen or two."

Fenris shook his head, Hawke posed her next question "What else can you do beside the whole speed thing?"

Fenris smiled slightly "The speed thing is called 'ghosting', and I can only do that at night. My senses of hearing, sight, and smell are greatly enhanced as well."

"Figures."

"During the day I am only slighter stronger and faster than a mortal, and I suspect that the lyrium is the reason behind that. Arkus was the same as mortals during the day when it came to strength and speed. During the night however.." he shot a smirk at Hawke "I am far stronger and I can ghost."

"I can charm people during both day and night."

Hawke shot him a questioning look "Charm?"

Fenris changed his eyes back to the icy blue and smiled at her "It is the way we use to hypnotize mortals, some call in 'enthrall' but Arkus always called it 'charm' so I do as well. When I make eye contact with mortals I can control their mind to a certain extent, make them think or do what I want, although I'm not highly skilled at it. Other vampires eyes don't change color when they do it though, I'm unsure if mine do because I'm an elf or because of the lyrium."

Hawke chuckled "You are definitely unique, Fenris."

Fenris laughed softly "More so than I would prefer."

"So back in Denerim, that's what you did to Wade's assistant isn't it? You used your charm thing on him."

Fenris smiled at her "He deserved it. And I was surprised by how well it worked."

"So where do you go when you disappear all the time?"

Fenris looked away from her "I'm sorry Hawke but that has nothing to do with what I am, I'd prefer to keep that a secret."

Hawke sighed "Fair enough, but I have another question for you."

Fenris rolled his eyes "Of course you do."

Hawke gave him a sarcastic look before speaking, curiosity filling her voice "Why didn't Arkus teach you how to read? You said he was a scholar, surely he would have wanted to teach you."

Fenris looked at the ground again "I'm certain he would have eventually, he was a bit busy teaching me how to control myself. He just ran out of time."

Hawke felt bad for bringing the subject up but she was so curious, she spoke gently "How old was Arkus?"

Fenris took a moment to think "I believe he was somewhere around three-hundred. I never learned his exact age, I doubt he knew it."

This surprised Hawke "Damn, so you really are immortal, huh?"

Fenris simply nodded his head.

* * *

Hawke suddenly became serious again, making Fenris nervous once more. She whispered, afraid of the answer he might give "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Fenris?"

Fenris ran his hand through his hair, he had truly hoped she wouldn't ask this, he might have known better "I wanted to, I just wasn't sure how. I was also afraid of how you might react. I feared you would despise me, hate me, or be disgusted with me."

Hawke shook her head "I don't despise or hate you Fenris. And I'm not disgusted with you. I mean this is a huge shock to me, you can't blame me for that but I don't hate you. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me. I trusted you with all my secrets and you felt you couldn't trust me."

Fenris tried to meet her eyes, but Hawke turned her head "I am sorry Hawke, you must also understand Arkus taught me that mortals could not know the truth. That if they learned the truth about us, they would try and kill us, labeling ones like myself as monsters."

Hawke scoffed at him "And how does one kill a vampire?"

Fenris responded without thinking "Amaranthine."

Hawke's eyes widened "Amaranthine? The ore? Seriously?"

Fenris nodded his head somberly "Yes the ore that gave the city of Amaranthine its name. Exposure to it weakens me and when it touches me it burns."

"But amaranthine is in so much stuff! All kinds of metal has it in it!"

"The refined form isn't as harmful, it's the raw form that does the real damage. I can avoid that easily enough, exposure to the refined form is something I just have to deal with."

Hawke shook her head in disbelief "I'll bet that isn't fun."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "I have experienced far worse. The pain amaranthine causes me pales in comparison to the pain the markings once did. It really doesn't bother me much, I simply avoid the blades and arrows made with it. The other metals made from it are easy enough to avoid as well."

Hawke smiled slightly "I suppose that's true enough, even I don't go around touching every metal bar and chain."

He laughed lightly.

Hawke joined him in laughter for a few moments before Fenris noticed the sky beginning to lighten. He sighed "I know you have more questions Hawke but I feel we need to get back."

Hawke noticed the sky as well "I thought sunlight didn't affect you?"

Fenris smirked at her "It doesn't, but I don't think you want to encounter any of the miners on their way to work."

Hawke groaned at the thought and stood, Fenris rising as well "Fuck no, knowing them they would need me to slay some more damn spiders or something."

Fenris chuckled as he spoke "Maker forbid the Champion of Kirkwall should need to slay spiders."

"Hey I don't like spiders, I am allowed to not like things you know."

Fenris gave her a sly smile "Would you like me to get you back to Kirkwall? The sun hasn't fully risen so I can ghost us at least part of the way back."

Hawke's eyes widened "Ummmm…would it hurt?"

Fenris shook his head at her.

"Uh sure okay I guess."

Fenris moved over to her and picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms. He looked at her before he started moving "You might want to hold your breath though."

He watched as Hawke took in a huge gulp of air, and he ran. A few steps in, he began to ghost.

* * *

Hawke was stunned as the world blurred by her, she almost let out the breath she was holding but remembered at the last second to keep it in. Fenris' ghost movements made the world appear as a dark blur, small rays of the slowly dawning sunlight mixed into the dark blur. She couldn't make anything of the landscape out; nothing more than a light blur here, sand she assumed, grey blurs there, maybe rocks, a hint of green, bushes maybe.

All too soon Fenris' slowed, the sunrise finally stealing his ability from him, only to return it with the sunset.

Once he slowed to a normal pace he stopped and gently placed Hawke back on her feet. Hawke immediately exhaled and inhaled fresh air. Fenris chuckled at her breathlessness.

Hawke glared at him "I'm guessing you don't need to breathe either?"

Fenris smirked at her "Not as much as you do no."

Hawke rolled her eyes and straightened, taking in her surroundings. She was shocked to realize how much closer they were, they still had at least an hour's walk but still they were a decent ways away from the Bone Pit.

Fenris watched Hawke looking around them with fascination "I could have taken us to the city gates but you needed air and I can't ghost during the day, which apparently it became daytime a few moments ago."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Well you seem to be able to settle for normal speed every other time, so lets start walking."

Fenris nodded his head and they starting the walk back to Kirkwall.

* * *

Hawke stopped suddenly just before they reached the gates just over an hour later. She turned to Fenris with a serious expression.

"I need some time Fenris. I need some time to understand all this." She gestured to him before continuing, "This is really a lot to take in and I just want some time away from everyone to so I can collect my thoughts and stuff."

Fenris felt like he had been stabbed but he nodded his head "I understand Hawke. Do you wish me to leave?"

Hawke's eyes widened "NO!"

Fenris looked at her, startled by her outburst. Hawke attempted to save face, slightly embarrassed at herself "I don't want you to leave Fenris, I just need time to myself."

Hawke started walking again "Surely you know all about that."

Fenris scowled as he took in the meaning of her words, he sighed and fell into place behind her as they approached the Kirkwall gates.

* * *

***Peeks through periscope in bunker* Is everyone still with me?**

**More answers still to come I promise...Btw I swear Fenris does NOT sparkle, glow yes but thats for obvious reasons, sparkle fuck no.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**First off I would like to thank everyone who stayed with me, you people rock! Any questions you still have, I know you have them, will hopefully be answered in this or future chapters. If you are really curious let me know. Bioware still owns everything...damn them  
**

**Fenris still does NOT sparkle, never will either, least not in my mind.  
**

**Now let's see what else my twisted little mind can come up with shall we?  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 29 Reflection**

Hawke sat on a chair in her workshop. Quietly contemplating everything Fenris had told her a few days ago as she gently twisted a wire spring into place on the new spring bar trap she had come up with. She found comfort in her workshop surrounded by all the different things she created and designed.

Her estate was amazingly quiet, ever since that night at the Bone Pit with Fenris, Hawke had told Bodahn that under no circumstances was she to be disturbed, until further notice. Hawke was relieved he had agreed to her request without pestering her for an explanation. Bodahn was very good about respecting her privacy; Sandal and Orana were as well.

She felt her mind begin to wander again, as she adjusted the trigger mechanism on the trap. Hawke had come to terms with what Fenris had told her, she still had so many questions. Hawke accepted that Fenris had been afraid to tell her; she could truly sympathize with him in keeping a secret so large, she was an unknown Star Child after all.

What Hawke was having a hard time understanding was; what was she to do about this new knowledge. In the course of a single evening Fenris had completely blown her mind.

She had spent the past two days in solitude, coming to grips with what he had told her. But Hawke was completely at a lose to figure out what to do now. She still cared deeply for him, Fenris revealing himself to be a vampire hadn't changed that. Fenris had never physically harmed her in the past and she had no reason to think knowing what he was would change any of that. She also believed Fenris still cared for her in some small way, he still wore her red ribbon around his wrist after all.

Hawke quietly reflected on all the signs she had completely ignored in the past, maybe if she had actually believed in the existence of vampires, she could have figured this out sooner. She thought back on all the times he had quickly closed his eyes, she now wondered if that was an attempt to control the way his eyes changed color. She had never thought about how Fenris seemed to enjoy nighttime so immensely, he even seemed to come alive more at night.

Hawke was not disturbed by how he had to drink blood to survive, after all he had pointed out that they all killed people, apparently Fenris just a drink or two from them before hand. Hawke had to admit to herself, this city was ripe with all kinds of thugs that could easily satisfy a vampire's thirst. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, just as they had been since that night. She would find herself struck by a sudden explanation or revelation as the pieces slowly fell into place in her mind. This time the thought was about all the evenings Fenris had gone out by himself when they were in Denerim, of course he had needed to hunt then.

The revelation quickly led to another, his 'ghosting' thing had been how he had managed to pack a few things, probably blood and vitaradix, and still have time to catch up with her.

Another thought struck her; that must have also been how he had managed to fetch Gascard DuPuis from Darktown and bring him to Lowtown so quickly. Judging from the dazed look she recalled seeing on Gascard's face, she was willing to bet Fenris had 'charmed' him as well. Raze set his huge head on one of her legs, Hawke reached down and patted him gently. "Such a good boy Raze, yes you are."

Hawke suddenly found herself burning with questions; how many times had he charmed someone right in front of her? Had he ever tried it on her? Were there other vampires, here, in Kirkwall?

Hawke sighed and stood up, she desperately wanted answers and she was willing to bet Fenris was inside his mansion attempting to drink himself into oblivion. _Maybe he really can't get drunk, oh that would suck_. Hawke collected the now complete spring bar trap from the worktable, she had invented it for Fenris, delivering it to him would provide her with the perfect opportunity to talk with him.

Hawke left the cellar, Raze following closely behind her. She approached Orana in the kitchen, not seeing Bodahn anywhere. Hawke informed her that she was going out, Orana asked her to be careful quietly, and Hawke agreed as she pulled on one of her heavy winter cloaks. She signaled Raze to follow her, they had both been cooped up in her estate for too long, some fresh air would do them good. Hawke groaned as she opened her front door and stepped outside into the wintry Kirkwall evening. She had yet to see snow here but it always felt colder during the winter. _I guess it's because of how close this damn city is to the water_ Hawke shivered and signaled Raze to follow her.

* * *

In his borrowed mansion Fenris was brooding. He felt like such a fool, he should have told Hawke everything sooner. But since he hadn't he knew she would probably hate him or at the very least be disgusted with him. If their situations had been reversed; Maker knows he would have probably tried to kill her. _No, I wouldn't have been able to_. Fenris felt ashamed that the thought of harming her had even crossed his mind, he could never harm her, true he had left her, destroying any chance of claiming her as his own, but he still cared for her. Even now he wanted to beg her forgiveness for leaving that night but he couldn't yet, he had to make sure he was truly free to give himself to her, though he highly doubted she would ever want him again.

Despite all that, he still maintained an almost daily ritual; almost every night after he knew she was asleep, he would go to her estate and watch over its walls from the outside. Sometimes he would pass the evening on her roof, others he would stand in the dark shadows of the courtyard. The only nights he didn't stand guard and protect her while she slept were the ones when he needed sleep himself, when he needed to hunt, but that usually did not require a full night, or of course when he wasn't in town..

He had to stop himself several times the past few days from going to her estate, and begging her forgiveness for everything; from leaving her after their night together to waiting so long to finally tell her the truth. But he had stopped himself. Hawke had told him she needed time to accept everything and he would give it to her, hopefully showing her in some small way how deeply he regretted not telling her. He couldn't blame her, he had done the same thing when he found out she was a Star Child. But in the end he had come back.

Being around Hawke was intoxicating to him, even when she was in a large crowd he could easily pick out the sound of her heartbeat. Her scent had been familiar to him for years, he regularly tracked her by following her scent of honey, vanilla, cherries, and the same final thing he still had no name for. He loved her scent so much ever since he had first breathed it in all those years ago. His name being whispered in his foyer broke through his clouded thoughts.

* * *

Hawke stood in Fenris' foyer, she had entered his mansion as silently as she thought possible, Raze equally quiet beside her. Hawke decided to see just how good Fenris' hearing was, so she whispered his name "Fenris."

Mere seconds later Fenris came out of his room leaning on his banister. Fenris was stunned to see the very woman he had just been thinking about staring up at him, wearing a bright smile, her mabari was at her side.

Hawke smiled brightly as she took in the stunned expression Fenris wore she walked towards the stairs but didn't go up them, she wanted to stay down here so she could install the trap. "Damn your hearing is good."

Fenris gave her a tiny smile, noticing how she kept her distance from him.

Hawke rolled her eyes at his lack of comment, she revealed the bag she had brought with her, and spoke cheerfully to him "I brought you a present!"

Fenris regarded her warily and slowly walked down the stairs stopping on the landing of the first flight, keeping his distance from her, not wanting her to fear him.

Hawke forced her face to maintain her cheery smile at his lack of enthusiasm as she opened the bag to show him the trap she had made for him "I made this for you, it's my newly redesigned spring bar trap"

Fenris raised his eyebrows in confusion. _Well at least he is showing some form of emotions still._ Hawke continued "Since Isabela is constantly stealing your wine, and you can now phase through metal I figured that we could install this in the entrance to your wine cellar, effectively barring Isabela from stealing anymore of your wine." Hawke finished proudly.

Hawke was acting like nothing had changed; Fenris was finding himself more and more stunned by this amazing woman. He forced himself to speak, though his tone came out terser than he had intended "Impressive"

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him, he quickly tried to recover the situation "Thank you for this Hawke, Isabela's constant thievery has been an unending source of annoyance."

Hawke gave him a slightly strained smile "I was hoping we could install this together, and maybe have that talk we both know we need to have."

Fenris' face fell, and he nodded his head, leading her to the cellar entrance. Of course he knew they needed to talk.

* * *

Hawke laid her tools out in front of her as she knelt before the cellar entrance, speaking to Fenris plainly over her shoulder "First off let me assure you, I am not afraid of you. I do not hate you or any of those negative things I know you have been brooding about."

Fenris tried to speak "I do not…"

But Hawke cut him off "Oh shut up Fenris, you and I both know full well you were brooding."

Fenris sighed and surrendered as Hawke slowly started attaching the trap triggers in place. She spoke softly to him as she worked "I also want you to know that you don't need to hide who you are from me, I'm not going to drive you away just because of what you are, you're still important to me. Can you hand me that small metal rod?"

Fenris handed her the tool and knelt next to her, Hawke placed a few trap parts in his hands and showed him what to do to install the triggers on the other side of the door.

Fenris took a deep breath, which caused Hawke to giggle, in turn causing him to lose his train of thought about what he was going to say to her, instead he scowled slightly "Something amusing?"

"I find it amusing when you take deep breaths now, knowing that you don't really need to breathe at least not as often as I do."

Fenris found himself smiling slightly, he finally remembered what he wanted to say to Hawke "For what it's worth Hawke I am sorry for not telling you sooner, I was concerned you would hate what I am."

Hawke shrugged "I'll accept your apologies on two conditions Fenris."

He turned to look at her now "What conditions?"

Hawke turned her face to meet his eyes "First one you have to lower your guard around me."

The scowl Fenris wore confirmed she had used the wrong words "Let me clarify that, when it's just the two of us, you have to stop hiding who you are, like your eyes for example, you close them a lot around me, it's because you can feel them changing can't you?"

Fenris nodded his head, Hawke smiled softly "That needs to stop Fenris, we are friends, if you feel some vampire-y urge or something, you shouldn't feel the need to hide it from me, I just want you to stop hiding so much of yourself. Can you do that, at least around me?"

Fenris was silent for a few moments as he thought about Hawke's first request, before responding "I shall try Hawke, though it may not come easily, I have kept it hidden for so long."

Hawke continued to smile softly at him "That's all I ask Fenris."

Fenris gave her a small soft smile as well "And your other condition?"

Now Hawke changed her expression to his favorite sly smile, he knew that this particular version of her sly smile was one only he had seen. "I still have questions so my other condition is I want more answers."

Fenris chuckled softly and shifted his eyes, allowing her to see his ice blue eyes "Somehow I figured as much Hawke."

They both laughed for a few moments, relieved that the some of the tension between them had eased. Hawke turned to Fenris with her first question "So can you actually get drunk?"

Fenris continued screwing the trap trigger in place as he spoke "As I told you a few years ago I cannot get as drunk as I would like, even then it takes a lot of alcohol to do so and it wears off quickly. But drinking alcohol does lessen my need to drink blood, at least a little."

"That sucks. I mean the not getting drunk part not the makes you drink less blood part."

"Indeed."

"Just so you know once this is fully in place, you will need to phase through it every time you go into your wine cellar."

Fenris gave Hawke a questioning look and she explained "I'm going to activate it once it's installed, the spring bars will activate and complete block off access to the cellar to everyone but you. I am trying to come up with a lock and key for it but until then you will need phase to get into it."

Fenris was impressed "You are very good at these things Hawke."

She gave him a sly smile "It's not like your drawing abilities but it makes me happy and keeps me occupied."

Fenris smirked at her "So what else do you want to know?"

Hawke paused what she was doing for a moment before looking at him again "I'm not sure I fully understand the physical aspects of you being a vampire. I mean I know you have a pulse and a heartbeat, I think anyway. Why do you eat human food? Where do your fangs come from? How often do you sleep?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and chuckled at her, smiling as he answered her questions "My pulse is far weaker than mortals and my heartbeat is far slower. I'm not entirely sure why that is, though I think it has something to do with needing to keep blood flowing through my body. I eat human food because if I didn't that would raise far too many questions. My body suffers no ill effects from it, some of it even tastes good, though not as good as my usual diet."

Fenris revealed his fangs to her to make sure she understood his words and to answer her next question. He was grateful he no longer had the slight lisp he had when Arkus had first turned him, he had overcome that quickly. "My fangs are effectively hidden inside my jaw until I need them, or when some strong emotions catch me off guard, similar to my eyes, although controlling my fangs is far easier, I rarely reveal them now, unless I am hunting." Fenris noted how intently Hawke was watching him.

"Let me guess those strong emotions you mentioned are rage, hunger, pain, and shock right?" Hawke wanted him to clarify.

Fenris blushed slightly "Yes those are the main ones, but as I said I can control my fangs, my eyes however; are another story, you have seen me lose control of them."

Hawke nodded, remembering how she had glimpsed Fenris' ice blue eyes when he took those blows from the profane for her in the Deep Roads. Hawke pushed the memory away, she didn't like reliving that. "What other emotions are there? You said those were the main ones but not all?"

Fenris blushed even more, looked away from her, but still answered her "The other ones are extreme happiness and lust."

_Oh my. No wonder he didn't want to talk about those two. Okay time to change the subject, although that would be so sexy to seeing during…stop change subject now._

Hawke inhaled quickly, forcing her thoughts away before they got the better of her and ended up causing her more trouble. Hawke knew her voice was shaky when she spoke again. "So how often do you sleep?"

Fenris retracted his fangs and looked at her, he noticed she wore a slight blush; it made him feel warm and relaxed inside. "I do not sleep as often as you do, maybe once every two or three days."

Hawke's eyes widened in disbelief "Damn that must get really boring."

Fenris smirked at her "It was at first, I simply used the extra time to hunt more frequently or draw. However since meeting you, I have found all sorts of ways to occupy my time. Between reading, writing, drawing, hunting, and practicing with my abilities I find I barely have a free moment."

Hawke laughed happily with him.

He didn't think he needed to tell her that usually he did these things while watching over her estate at night. He would bring a book to read or parchment to draw on whenever he took up his nightly vigil.

"Have you ever tried your 'charm' thing on me?" Hawke asked quietly almost fearing what his answer would be.

Fenris focused even more on the final bar he was attempting to bolt into place as he spoke, his tone completely serious "No I have not, even if I could I wouldn't use it on you."

Hawke exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, when her mind latched onto something he said "What do you mean 'even if I could'?"

Fenris turned to look at her fully again, Hawke was taken aback by the way he was looking at her like she was completely missing something. And then it hit her "It's because I'm a Star Child isn't it? That's why you can't 'charm' me isn't?"

Fenris gave her a crooked half smile "Yes Hawke, Star Children cannot be 'charmed' like regular people. And I have no desire to use it on you, or any of your companions. Although the tax collector has been subjected to it multiple times."

Hawke chuckled happily at that and Fenris chuckled softly along with her.

* * *

Another question suddenly occurred to Hawke, she had been curious about this earlier "How many other vampires are there? Are there many here in Kirkwall?"

Fenris looked at her sharply, he hadn't expected her to ask this. He sighed before he spoke "I'm not sure how many others there are out there, I know there are not an amazing number of them. Each vampire can only make one vampire themselves. I do know that Ferelden actually boasts the highest number of my kind."

Hawke's jaw dropped and Fenris smiled at her "It's true Ferelden has more vampires than anywhere in Thedas, Arkus told me that. At least that was the case before the Blight, whether or not they are still there I do not know. Apparently many of my kind have become quite fond of the Covenmaster of Ferelden."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him confused "I'm afraid I don't know too much about the politics of my kind, all I know is that a Covenmaster is something like the ruler of all the covens in a region."

Fenris saw Hawke open her mouth to ask him for more details but he cut her off "No I am not part of a coven, however there are two or three of my kind that reside in or around Kirkwall. I've seen them from time to time but for the most part since I leave them alone they leave me alone."

He looked at Hawke seriously now "But I have spoken to them before. I spoke to the main pair of the group, usually the three of them travel together, but two of them are never apart from one another. I requested that in their travels and hunts if they should encounter you..." He smiled at her noting how she tensed up, but he continued "...Or any of your other companions, I didn't want them to harm any of you. They agreed easily enough, why fight over a small group of humans when there are so many more available."

Hawke shivered slightly "Do you see them often?"

Fenris shook his head "Not often no, they tend to keep to themselves."

Hawke found herself curious again "Do you want to join them?"

Fenris gave her a smirk "If I had wanted to I would, in truth no I don't. I am enjoying the bit of freedom I have how I see fit to. I've no desire at this time to join them, after all I still have my promise to you to keep."

Hawke laughed at that. Fenris smiled at her again, he had to admit to himself it truly felt good being so open with her, it felt liberating.

"Do you have more questions Hawke?"

Hawke gave him a sly smile "Yes actually, though none about you being a vampire. I'm sure more of those will come eventually. But I am curious about something else."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at her "Oh?"

Hawke nodded her head enthusiastically "I've been wondering if maybe you could learn to phase other people through inanimate objects, since you've mastered walking through walls yourself."

Fenris' eyes widened as he understood what she was saying "You mean to say you think I can phase other people through walls, not just myself?"

Hawke smiled her bright sly smile confirming he had understood correctly. Fenris ran a hand through his hair, thinking about this new challenge "I suppose I could try, though I would prefer if I were to practice this with you not Isabela, the last thing the world needs is for Isabela to be able to walk through walls, no matter the circumstances."

Hawke busted out laughing and Fenris joined her. Each was truly relieved that they had come to an understanding. Hawke felt incredibly happy; Fenris had agreed to try and be more open and free with her, and Hawke had finally fully accepted that she had come to deeply care for Fenris, a vampire.

Fenris was relieved that Hawke had accepted what he was, even if she no longer cared for him the way he did for her, she still accepted him. And that was more than enough for him, for now. One day he would work up the courage to tell her how he truly felt for her, but for now being able to relax this much around her, felt like true freedom.

* * *

**Any more questions? There are still answers scattered here and there throughout the next few chapters. The whole 'Covenmaster' thing is an idea I'm toying with for another story or who knows maybe a sequel to this one.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright people now that the big reveal is out of the way, its gonna be a slightly different story from here on out. Fenris is officially done hiding his vampire stuff from Hawke and more importantly...you all. This is a Fenris free chapter, I don't like it but it is, after this we can start to have Fenris fun again yippee!  
**

**Reviews, comments, questions, hell requests are all welcome. We have a vampire Fenris people anything in specific you all wanna see?  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 30 Girls Day**

Hawke and Isabela laughed at poor Merrill for what had to be the tenth time this hour alone. The poor Dale was completely lost in the hat shop Isabela had taken them to. Hawke managed to choke back her laugher enough to switch out the feathered top hat on Merrill's head for forest green bandana.

"That actually looks really good on you kitten." Isabela was smiling brightly.

"That's what you said about the last few, Isabela, and you both laughed at me." Merrill whined.

"We laughed because they looked funny on you, Merrill. But this one actually looks nice, if you don't believe us look in the mirror." Hawke said while rolling her eyes as Merrill walked across the cramped space of the hat shop to admire herself in the dusty mirror.

"Oh, it does look nice doesn't it? Yes I think I like it."

Hawke and Isabela clapped their hands together in victory. So far today they had gone to a dress shop in Hightown, the frilly Orlesian running the place annoyed them so much that they quickly left without buying anything. After that they had gone to a sweets shop but Merrill quickly noticed the owner had a very bad cold and a very snotty nose, again they left quickly. Each of them had vowed to not leave the hat shop until they all had new headwear. Isabela had fallen in love with a white pirates hat with a single, large and brilliant blue feather in it. Hawke found a dark brown hood that she really liked, the trim around the edge of it was made with a soft yellow material. All three women laughed happily as they left the small shop with their purchases.

Once they reached the Lowtown market, Merrill dragged Hawke and Isabela over to another shop that sold herbs and potions.

"Why are we going in here?" Isabela complained.

Merrill gave her sad eyes "I like making potions now that I know how, plus they have some very nice teas in here."

Hawke rolled her eyes "It couldn't hurt Isabela, stocking up on potions actually sounds like a good idea. Especially since Anders has gone all recluse on us."

Isabela groaned and surrendered "I'm just saying poisons are more fun."

Hawke gave her a sly smile "No arguing with you there 'Bela."

The three of them entered the store and Isabela immediately went to see if she could find poisons in the potions shop. Hawke browsed their tea collection; she had to admit there were some nice ones here. Merrill seemed lost in her own world as she scanned through the potions.

After a few moments Isabela sauntered up to Hawke "So since you mentioned him earlier I'm curious, have you seen Anders lately?"

Hawke didn't pause her browsing of the teas as she spoke, in a matter-of-fact tone "I saw him about two weeks ago, but he launched into his 'mages rights' speech as soon as I got there so needless to say I didn't stick around."

Isabela rolled her eyes and Merrill joined them by the teas "He seems so gloomy lately, even more so than Fenris. He told me he was doing research that he didn't want disturbed, he even cancelled my healing lesson."

Hawke and Isabela exchanged questioning looks but both shrugged their shoulders. Hawke spoke nonchalantly "If he needs us he'll let us know, but I'm not going looking for trouble especially if it involves Anders research. That sounds painfully boring."

"No doubts there Hawke, I prefer the kind of trouble that involves blades or booty."

Hawke gave Isabela a knowing look "Or stealing priceless relics."

Isabela groaned "Steal a priceless book one time and you never hear the end of it."

Before long they left the potions shop and made their way to Merrill's home in the Alienage. Isabela gave both women a mischievous look as they entered the Alienage. "So when are you two going to tell me what you all have been up to?"

Merrill and Hawke shared a quick glance. Hawke had spent a lot of her time during the past few months in Merrill's home. Merrill had reluctantly agreed to help her with a special project and had also promised to keep what they had been up to a secret. Hawke smiled at Isabela "I help Merrill make jewelry."

Isabela gave her a doubtful look "Bullshit Hawke."

Merrill squeaked "It's true Isabela, Hawke has been helping me make Dalish jewelry to give to the other elves here in the Alienage, she's really good at it too."

Isabela rolled her eyes and kept walking "Fine keep your secrets, I'll find out eventually."

* * *

They settled themselves in chairs in front of the fire in Merrill's home, each had a cup of tea although unknown to Merrill; Hawke and Isabela had poured a bit of whiskey in each cup.

Isabela gave Hawke another sly look "So what's with you and Fenris?"

Hawke managed to swallow her gulp of tea, but only just "What do you mean?"

"Oh please Hawke we all see the looks you two give each other."

Merrill chimed in "You mean his puppy eyes?"

Hawke groaned, "Seriously you two for the last time there is nothing going on between me and Fenris."

Isabela waved her hand in the air "Bullshit Hawke, the looks you two give each other could set a room on fire."

Merrill giggled "He always seems happier when you're around, especially the past year."

Hawke rolled her eyes at them. It had been over a year since Fenris had revealed his big secret to her, and she still occasionally asked him questions about it. Only a few days ago in fact she had found out that Fenris' blood had amazing healing abilities and that was the reason injuries received in battle didn't bother him, they would just heal within moments. Fenris seemed to let his guard down when they were alone. Hell when they practiced him phasing her through solid objects, his eyes were almost constantly blue from anger and his fangs had come out a few times.

Hawke thought they were making good progress though, he had managed to phase most of her body through one of the walls of his mansion, only her arms had gotten stuck. Fenris had simply smashed the wall, giving it a few new holes, and freeing her arms. They had quickly discovered that in order for him to phase another person, a lot of physical contact was needed. Hawke always had to hold his uncovered arms when they practiced.

Merrill's voice broke Hawke from her thoughts "Hello? Hawke? Are you still in there?"

Isabela was laughing herself silly in her chair, Hawke smiled timidly, embarrassed to have let her thoughts taken control of her. "Sorry I was just thinking about stuff."

Isabela cackled "More like a certain broody elf!"

Hawke attempted to glare at the pirate but to no avail. Hawke sighed, everyone assumed Fenris still had feelings for her, but it had been almost three years. Hawke knew Fenris only seemed happier around her because she knew his secret and he could actually be himself around her. He may have still cared for her but not in the way she cared for him. Hawke decided it was time to change the subject. She smiled at Isabela "So how's your search for Castillon going?"

Isabela shrugged "I still haven't found him. But the moment I hear anything trust me I'll let you know this time."

Merrill gave her a curious look "I thought you didn't want him to find you?"

Isabela chuckled "No kitten I don't want him to find me, I want to find him if he comes here, that will give me the advantage."

Merrill seemed confused still, Hawke smiled at her "If we can find him before he finds Isabela we will have the advantage of catching him unprepared."

Merrill's eyes widened in comprehension "Oh, I see."

Isabela smiled at her "So kitten, how is your mirror coming along?"

Merrill groaned a bit "I'm having problems with it, but I'll find a way to fix it. I've worked too hard to give up now."

Hawke and Isabela exchanged quick looks. Neither of them greatly approved of Merrill's obsession with the mirror. Both felt as if Merrill was setting herself up for disaster with it, but they knew they wouldn't be able to talk her out of this. Isabela and Varric had both tried to talk to her about it. When Merrill had first agreed to help Hawke with her project one of the ground rules had been; absolutely no pestering her about the mirror. Hawke had been surprised by how forceful Merrill had been about that. But she needed her help so she had agreed.

Merrill disliked the tension she knew the subject had brought up in her friends, so she decided a quick subject change was in order. "Do you think Aveline is having fun on her honeymoon? I mean I know she would have fun with us on girls day but I hope she's having more fun in Orlais with Donnic."

Isabela and Hawke laughed, but Isabela spoke first "Aveline is sorely lacking in two key things necessary to have fun on girls day, first she doesn't know the first thing about fun, and second Lady Man Hands doesn't fit the 'girl' description, she's more like a battering ram or a man with tits."

Hawke erupted with laughter "Oh Isabela you are so mean! But that was so fucking funny!"

Merrill just gave them confused looks "Aveline is a girl isn't she?"

More laughter. Hawke could barely breathe "Yes" she managed to choke out between laughing fits "Yes Merrill, Aveline is a girl, Isabela only meant that Aveline is not a girly girl."

Isabela was holding her sides from laughter. Hawke had managed to calm herself enough to speak clearly, she felt she needed to defend her friend "Aveline is a good woman, she's just a bit too stern and serious for her own good. But I'm sure she's enjoying herself in Orlais, and Donnic seems like a good man."

Isabela finally calmed herself "Plus he seems to have made Lady Man Hands loosen up." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Hawke giggled and Merrill blushed "Oh I think I caught the dirty joke that time."

Hawke smiled happily "There is hope for you yet Merrill."

Isabela eyed Hawke "Speaking of hope, how was your date with Cullen, Hawke?"

Hawke glared at her "I still am going to kill you for that Isabela."

Isabela smiled at her "What? You said you wanted to find some way to avoid Meredith for a bit, if you were seeing Cullen he could easily make it so that she would leave you alone."

Hawke whined at her "But I don't even like Cullen!"

In Hawke's mind that evening had been a complete disaster, she had thought she was simply having a meeting with the templar. Apparently the templar thought other things, he had tried holding her hand during dinner and he even tried to kiss her when he escorted her home. Fenris had appeared out of nowhere as he frequently did nowadays and managed to stop Cullen by threatening him, Hawke had convinced Fenris to 'charm' Cullen into forgetting the whole incident. Fenris hadn't spoken to Hawke for two days after that and he still glared at Cullen whenever he saw him, although now Cullen had no idea why.

Isabela rolled her eyes "He doesn't seem to like you anymore either, but like had nothing to do with it Hawke."

Hawke groaned "Isabela please just stop trying to set me up, seriously I can manage my sex life on my own thank you very much."

Isabela laughed at that "Doubtful, I mean you and Fenris are still circling each other after all these years. Can't you two just fuck and get it over with already?"

Hawke was fiercely proud that she did not blush at Isabela's comment, and that she had managed to hold her tongue, instead of telling Isabela that they had already done just that, and that therein lay the problem. Hawke knew just how to make Isabela drop the subject and drop it quickly. Hawke gave Isabela her sad eyes, they were soft and swimming with fake tears. Hawke loved that she could cry fake tears.

Isabela's face fell when she saw Hawke's sad crystal eyes, they were so full of pain "Oh fine Hawke I get it, just drop the pouty act would you? You know I hate it."

Hawke smiled slightly in triumph, so far no one was immune to her fake sad face, though most of her companions knew it was fake, none of them could resist it still.

Merrill gave her a small smile.

* * *

They were just finishing their tea when Varric entered Merrill's home. Merrill stood up to greet him "Varric, what can we do for you?"

Varric smiled at them and held his arms in front of him "Hey Daisy, sorry to interrupt your girls day ladies but Hawke is needed in Hightown."

Hawke looked at him quickly "What the fuck for? I've already been to two of those damn nobles parties this week alone, you all can't make me go to anymore." Hawke stuck her lip out in protest.

Varric chuckled "Oh come on Hawke, mixing with the nobles is good for you." Hawke glared at him "Anyway that's not why I'm here." Hawke gave him a questioning look. Varric continued "Orsino is preaching to the crowd in Hightown about mages rights and its getting kinda heated, thought you might need to step in."

Hawke and Isabela both groaned "Oh fine, come on girls lets go make everyone play nice."

Varric started to leave but Hawke stopped him by grabbing his collar "Oh no you don't dwarf, you're coming too."

Varric gave Hawke an innocent look "But why Hawke? I really don't want to interrupt your 'girl time' anymore."

Hawke glared at him "You're coming because you brought this to my attention, it could make a decent addition to one of your damned stories about me, and most importantly, you're coming along because we need to make sure you buy us all drinks later in exchange for barging in like this."

Varric chuckled again "Alright Hawke you got me, drinks are on me later ladies."

The three women laughed triumphantly and left Merrill's home, Varric in tow, to go to Hightown.

* * *

**I figured everyone needs a girls day, especially before something big happens muahahaha**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright people, I have to say this here and now, this exact chapter is the one that inspired the entire story. It has been in my mind for damn near two years now, I'm very excited to finally share it with all of you. I'd also like to thank everyone who is still with me, you all are completely awesome. **

**Also i want to personally thank toxic mayhem for giving me, my absolute, bar-none favorite line of the story, hopefully you all will enjoy it too, give you all a hint its something Hawke says to our _favorite _magister.  
**

**So let's see what twisted thing inspired this unique take on our classic story...  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 31 Sacrifices**

Hawke and Varric walked through Hightown smiling and laughing. It was a perfect day; there wasn't anyone who needed rescuing, the drama between the mages and templars was quiet and tame today, and all of her friends were enjoying the day. It had been two weeks since Hawke and Grand Cleric Elthina had intervened in a heated argument between the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander. Hawke and Varric had spent most of the morning and the first part of the afternoon laughing and swapping stories in her mansion, the only interruption had been the arrival of a letter that made Hawke giddy with excitement.

That's why they were heading to Fenris' stolen mansion, Hawke was convinced the letter she received would cheer up Fenris who had been especially broody lately. As they walked up the stairs near the mansion they saw Aveline coming towards them. Storming towards them actually. Hawke groaned _Somehow I think my nice quiet day just ended._

"That's it Hawke, I've had my fill of him for today, you go see if you can have any better luck." Aveline growled as she thundered past them mumbling something about 'damn ungrateful elf'.

Varric and Hawke exchanged worried looks, but Hawke put on a determined smile "Come on Varric, let's go see if we can cheer Fenris up."

Varric chuckled nervously "Hawke I don't think anything in the world could cheer him up, but maybe that letter will get him out of whatever damn broody fit he's in, or it could make it worse."

Hawke rolled her eyes "I'm willing to take that risk." Varric gave her a real chuckle and followed Hawke into the crumbling mansion.

* * *

"It's my sister, I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information, everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet, but I eventually managed to contact Varania, and sent her coin enough to come meet me, and now she's here." Fenris spoke quickly while pacing in front of Varric and Hawke.

Hawke was shocked, Fenris had managed to contact his sister without any of them knowing. _Hang on a minute this is Fenris, he's better than I am at keeping secrets. _Hawke tried to give the clearly nervous elf a reassuring smile, Varric seemed slightly upset that even his urchin spy network hadn't picked up on this one.

"So she was in Qarinus after all?" Hawke ask curiously.

Fenris took a deep breath, which always made Hawke chuckle since she had learned his secret. Varric gave her a curious look at the sudden outburst, and Fenris scowled at her, before answering "My sister left Magister Ahriman's service and I found her in Minrathous, that made things more difficult. But according to the man I paid it's just as Hadriana said; she's not a slave, she's a tailor in fact."

Fenris continued his pacing "Getting a letter to her was difficult and she didn't believe me at first. But she's finally come."

Hawke couldn't help laughing at how nervous Fenris seemed, the fierce, lyrium-branded, elven vampire was afraid to go meet his sister. Fenris gave her one of his best scowls "Yes, yes laugh at me."

Hawke forced herself to regain composure long enough to speak "Well what are you waiting for Fenris? Go meet her."

Fenris looked away from her and Varric and ran a gauntleted hand through his shock white hair. Hawke felt like an idiot as the rest of the pieces fell into place "You're worried Danarius knows."

Fenris scowled at the table in front of him "The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become that he does." He looked directly at Hawke's crystal blue eyes now "Come with me Hawke, I need you there with me when I meet her."

Hawke was taken aback by the desperation she saw in his eyes, she exchanged a quick look with Varric and looked at Fenris again "Where is she?"

Fenris straightened fully "She'll be at the Hanged Man, during the day, for the next week at least." Hawke didn't miss the dark look that flashed across his face at the mention of day. She knew that Fenris was completely nervous about the possibility of encountering Danarius during the day, when he wasn't at his strongest.

What happened next shocked Hawke speechless, Fenris gave her a heartbreakingly tender look, his moss green eyes full of desperation and hope in equal measures "It would mean a lot to me, that's all I ask."

While Hawke was speechless, Varric stepped up "Well if you're going to have this family reunion thing, I'd say today would be the best day. Rivaini is out on the town today with Daisy." Varric gave Fenris a taunting look "Unless you'd rather Rivaini be present for this particular occasion."

Fenris growled at the dwarf "No." Knowing how his luck went, the pirate wench would probably say something to his sister to make her fear him even more and make Varania feel the need to flee.

Fenris' growl woke Hawke out of her stupor "Come on boys, lets go." Fenris nodded his head slightly and the three of them left the stolen mansion and made their way to the Hanged Man.

* * *

They had just entered the Hanged Man when Hawke felt something was off. The place was usually fairly empty around this time of day, so Hawke knew that wasn't it. Hawke noticed Varric didn't seem on edge like she was. They watched as Fenris approached an elven woman with bright red hair. Hawke and Varric followed behind him but kept their distance, wanting to give the siblings their privacy. As they moved closer to Varania, Hawke knew something was wrong, _I'm a fucking idiot! _

She leaned closer to Fenris "Hey Fenris, we might want to be leaving like right now." Fenris turned his head slightly towards her, Hawke forced urgency into her whisper "There is a very powerful blood mage here, now grab her and lets go!"

At that moment the blood mage in question came strolling down the stairs from the upper level of the Hanged Man like he owned the place.

"Ah my little Fenris! Predictable as always." The old man's voice boomed throughout the building like a proud father. Hawke shivered inside, feeling how powerful this mage was, and praying he wouldn't realize what she was. Hawke's hand instinctively to her belt, she wrapped her fingers around the black vial that had never left her side since its creation.

Fenris was frozen, like every single nightmare ever imaginable was happening right before his eyes.

Varania spoke from in front of Fenris and Hawke, Varric stood behind them realizing the situation had quickly gone bad. "I'm sorry it came to this Leto."

Fenris gave Varania the darkest of looks, barely maintaining control over the shift he felt trying to take place in his eyes, still he resisted and snarled at his sister "You led him here!."

Danarius smiled at his pet "Now, now Fenris don't blame your sister, she did what any good Imperial citizen would do."

Fenris snarled at him "I never wanted these filthy markings Danarius, but I won't let you kill me to get them."

The mage laughed mockingly at him "How little you know my pet."

Danarius turned his cold eyes on Hawke now, she felt Fenris stiffen beside her "And this is your new mistress then? The Champion of Kirkwall, quite lovely."

Fenris continued snarling beside her, but Hawke defiantly met the magister's gaze. Danarius gave Hawke an empty smile, the same kind she had come to truly hate "So tell me Champion, will you return my pet? Or will let yourself be killed?"

Hawke gave Fenris a soft look before returning her eyes to Danarius, her hand gently twisting the dial top of the black vial, she gave Danarius a bright and shining smile "Sure, you can have him back." Fenris inhaled sharply and Varric gasped.

Danarius gave her a triumphant smile in return, Hawke whipped out the little black vial "Here's his leash." And she tossed Danarius the vial.

* * *

He caught it easily, and let out a laugh. "This is your plan Champion?" Danarius raised the vial to his face to examine it. Hawke gave him a wicked smile as the vial exploded right in his face.

Danarius cried out in pain, Fenris and Varric both kept looking between Hawke and Danarius. The substance from the vial had coated Danarius' face in a crimson substance and black streaks, glass had embedded itself deep in the mage's face. Danarius tried futilely to heal himself but to no avail. Danarius flailed about desperately trying to open his eyes and failing every time. Fenris' jaw dropped as he realized what had happened; Hawke had blinded Danarius.

The power the mage had over him was gone, and soon the mage himself would be as well.

"You filthy mongrel!" Danarius roared, his eyes still closed, still blinded by the contents of the black vial. Hawke continued to smirk even as Danarius called his reinforcements, and threw a protective shield around himself.

Hawke knew that even though she had blinded him, Danarius was still a very real threat and a very powerful mage.

Hawke, Varric, and Fenris immediately went into their battle stances as slavers and hunters poured into the Hanged Man, there were so many they seemed to pour from the walls. Hawke gave Fenris a quick look "Go after Danarius, that poison won't last forever, we'll handle the others."

Fenris gave her a quick nod and charged after Danarius, attempting to slash his way through the magister's protective shield.

Hawke and Varric sprang into action. Bianca unleashing bolt after bolt into the hunters.

* * *

Hawke leapt into the fray, twirling her daggers in her deadly dance, stabbing and slashing at everything that came in front of her. The few patrons that were present fled the building, the bartender right behind them.

Hunter after hunter fell, but more just kept coming. Hawke shot a quick look at the stairs to see Fenris still slashing away at the shield protecting his former master, in between attacking the hunters that had managed to get past Hawke and Varric to join Danarius, who had managed to move down the stairs into the main room of the Hanged Man, only a few feet away from where she was fighting.

Hawke turned her attention back to the fight, but it was too late, her quick glance at Fenris had not been as quick as she thought.

Hawke found herself in the arms of a large hunter his sword at her throat.

Varric looked over to her "HAWKE!"

The slaver's voice boomed behind her head "Master we've got the Champion!"

Fenris instantly snapped his head around to see Hawke in the grasp of a hunter with his blade to her throat, her own daggers on the floor a few feet away from her. Varric had been backed into a corner surrounded by hunters.

Danarius laughed from behind his shield "Well pet, it seems you have two choices. If you continue to fight I will have her killed. If you submit now though I will spare her life. Should you attempt to kill me, the Champion dies. Make your choice slave."

Fenris felt as though his heart had stopped, it probably had. Hawke was struggling desperately in the arms of the hunter who only pressed his blade tighter against her throat. The blade already drawing small drops of blood from her neck.

He could not allow her to die because of him, she had already given too much for him, he cared too greatly for her to let her die now. He saw only one option.

Fenris looked at his temporarily blinded master and surrendered.

"I will go with you. Just do not harm her."

* * *

Danarius laughed in triumph once more, Hawke screamed "NO FENRIS!"

She couldn't let him to this. Even now she saw his body adopting a submissive posture, he held his head down and his entire body seemed to sag. This was not the man she had come to love. _Wait a minute, I love him. _The realization shook Hawke to her core, but she knew beyond a doubt that it was true, she loved Fenris and clearly he still cared for her, he was willing to trade his freedom for her life. Hawke glared angrily at him, there was no way she would let him do this now, the man she loved had been free for too long to just give up now. _There is a third option Fenris, and damnit I'm using it._

Hawke tried to meet Fenris' eyes but his gaze was held by the floor, Hawke held back the tears that she could feel attempting to spring forth from her eyes. She wanted to met his eyes one last time, but this last imagine of him, a submissive slave was not the one she wanted to take with her. She wanted him as she had known him.

Hawke tried to meet his eyes once more, she whispered, the tears finally breaking free "Ignosce mihi, Fenris."

Fenris quickly looked at her, he saw the pain and determination in her eyes. Suddenly he was afraid again, he knew that look she was planning something crazy.

As soon as their eyes met Hawke gave him a small smile and leaned into the blade against her throat and jerked her body against the blade, slicing her own throat.

* * *

"EVE!" Fenris roared.

"HAWKE!" Varric cried out, barely able to make out what was going on from behind the wall of hunters, but he saw Hawke's body drop to the floor, released by the stunned hunter that held her.

Blinded, Danarius was unsure of what had happened, his soldiers still stunned speechless by the act that had just taken place. By seeing the Champion of Kirkwall take her own life.

Fenris never felt colder in his entire existence. His whole body felt frozen as he watched Eve's body drop to the floor, her own blood slowly pouring out of her. An amused chuckle from beside him snapped him out of his frozen shock. "Come now Fenris, we are leaving, come with your master."

Fenris closed his eyes allowing them to shift and reopened them quickly and turned to the now laughing cheerfully Danarius. The mage had no idea; Hawke's life and the way he felt about her were the only reason the magister still drew air. And now she was gone.

Fenris grabbed the mage by the front of his robes and lifted the vile man into the air, growling "You are no longer my master!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Fenris wished the man had not been blinded so he could see the look of fear in his eyes.

Fenris snarled one last time at his former master, and phased his glowing arm into the man's neck, crushing his windpipe and breaking his neck in one move.

He tossed the body of his former master aside and turned to the rest of the hunters that were all staring at him. Fenris eyes' were still the chilling blue and his markings glowed brightly as he snarled at them "Anyone else feel like dying today?"

With the man who brought them dead and one very angry glowing elf standing before them, the hunters suddenly lost their nerves and fled the building, tripping over one another in their haste.

* * *

Fenris started walking over to Hawke, his eyes caught on his sister cowering in a corner. He glared at her and then shot a quick glance to Varric, who emerged from the corner he had been forced into "Make sure she doesn't leave, I would like to have a talk with my sister." He spat the last word as he reached Hawke.

Varric quickly moved to Varania and pointed Bianca straight at her heart.

Fenris knelt before the woman who had become the most important thing in his existence. He listened carefully and was so overcome with joy he felt like weeping when he heard her heartbeat.

Without pausing for a second Fenris ripped one of his gauntlets off and pushed the sleeve of his coat up, revealing his whole forearm.

Varric looked over at Fenris, just in time to see him use his gauntleted hand to slit a long line open along his forearm, between the lyrium lines that snaked their way around his arm. Varric was stunned by what he was seeing, he called over to Fenris "How's Hawke?" and turned his attention back to Varania.

"She will live." Fenris replied softly as he pressed his bleeding forearm against the slash on Hawke's throat. His blood flowed into her wound. He examined it as he continued to press his arm gently against her throat. The wound was deep and without the healing elixir that was his blood or a proper healer, she likely would have died.

Fenris felt his heart beat once more, and his eyes shift back to their normal color as he saw the wound on Hawke's throat slowly start to heal. Her exposed inner flesh and veins slowly closed themselves and sealed over. Fenris removed his arm from her neck and watched it her neck heal, her flesh seemed to sew itself shut as his blood raced through her body, he didn't even notice the line on his arm heal itself.

Hawke suddenly gasped as the last traces of the gash on her throat sealed shut, leaving her throat covered in blood but completely closed. Fenris breathed a huge sigh of relief, as he gently shifted Hawke and lifted her off the ground in his arms.

Hawke was unconscious in his arms as he walked over to Varric and Varania, Varania cowered at the sight of him "I had no choice Leto."

Fenris snarled at her "Stop calling me that!"

Varania met his furious gaze, with a desperate one of her own "He was going to make me his apprentice, I would have been a magister."

Fenris recoiled slightly, wary of Hawke in his arms "You sold out your own brother to become a magister?" he sneered and glowered at her.

Varania backed away from him "You have no idea what we went through. What I've had to do since mother died. This was my only chance."

Fenris willed his markings to life, Hawke had almost died because of this bitch of a mage that called herself his sister, and now it was time to ensure the world would lose another magister this day. "And now you have no chance at all."

Varania's eyes widened in terror as Fenris stepped closer to her, shifting Hawke so he freed up one of his arms.

Varric put his arm on his elbow, forcing Fenris to turn sharply "Don't do this Fenris, it won't help trust me. Hawke wouldn't want you to do this either." The pain in Varric's voice forced Fenris to look down at Hawke, unconscious in his arm.

Varric was right, Hawke wouldn't want this, and he could do nothing he knew would upset her now.

He raised his head quickly and glared out Varania "Get out of here. Now!"

Varania rushed by him, and he shifted Hawke once more in his arms. And looked down at Varric who looked years older than when he had arrived at his mansion earlier with Hawke both of them wearing smiles, he was still unsure what had made them both so happy. Fenris turned to leave the building, Varric right beside him.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Varania standing in the doorway, a determined look on her face. She spoke firmly "You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it, you competed for it. And when you won you used the boon to have mother and I freed."

Fenris felt his temper flare, this woman was purposefully tormenting him with knowledge of his past, but still to know that he had fought for these accursed markings made him sick and disgusted with himself "Why are you telling me this?"

Varania shook her head at him, her features dark and full of hate "Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain."

Fenris growled at her, he would not allow her to torment him with his past. Hawke had once told him he needed to move on, he had left her because of his memories, and it was the greatest mistake he had ever made. He would not allow his memories to plague him ever again.

Varania opened her mouth to speak again but Fenris moved to stand right in front of her. He shifted his eyes and felt her cower under his icy blue stare, he captured her gaze, feeling the effect his stare had on her, his cleared his mind of all thoughts, except the one he would tell her. He poured all of his focus into this one command, he had never had a lot of success with charming mages but he would not accept failure. He felt Varania's will break under the power of his gaze, and he ordered her. "Leave now, witch. And never return."

Fenris glanced away from her quickly, freeing her from his gaze. Varania turned and fled from the building.

Fenris didn't even look back at Varric as he started walking again "We need to get Hawke back to her home, she needs rest."

Varric simply nodded his head behind Fenris and followed him out of the Hanged Man.

* * *

Many people stopped and stared at Varric and Fenris as they quickly made their way from Lowtown to Hightown. Varric remained silent the entire time only speaking when threatening someone who got too close to Hawke who still lay unconscious in Fenris' arms, although once or twice she had moaned or groaned, reassuring them both. They both knew that there maybe questions to answer later as to why the Champion of Kirkwall was unconscious and covered in blood, being carried by a lyrium branded elf and guarded over by a dwarf.

Fenris stopped for nothing, Varric exhausted himself trying to keep up with him, but miraculously he managed.

Finally Fenris and Varric burst through the door of Hawke's estate, scaring her servants to death. Bodahn and Orana followed Fenris as he made his way up to Hawke's room with his precious burden. Varric followed closely behind them. Hawke's mabari Raze never allowed his eyes to leave her.

As soon as Fenris had gently laid Hawke down on her bed, Orana shooed all the men from Hawke's room with a surprising show of forcefulness and determination. Saying she wanted to strip Hawke's armor off and clean her wound.

The men went back downstairs, Fenris knew Orana would find no wound underneath all the blood, but he felt there would probably be a scar there now. The thought made him sick once more. Fenris stared into the fire in the main hall of Hawke's home. He could not bring himself to leave her now, he would remain until she awoke and then he would tell her everything. She had fought bravely for him and his freedom today, nearly giving her life in sacrifice for his freedom. The least he could do was tell her how he felt about her.

Varric joined him at the fire, not looking at him as he spoke, no trace of the usual easy going, cheerful dwarf he usually was. "I saw what you did to Hawke back there. I saw how you healed her. The storyteller in me wants to know what you did, but the friend in me can only be grateful for whatever you did. I know you saved her life."

Fenris forced himself to keep looking at the fire; it hadn't even occurred to him that anyone had seen how he healed Hawke.

Varric turned away from the fire and turned to leave the estate "Don't worry Fenris, this is one story I don't want to know, because I never want to tell anyone about this. About what almost happened."

Fenris turned to look at the dwarf slowly, Varric met his eyes "What happened in the Hanged Man today, didn't happen in my mind, I'll make up some other story later on. Right now I really need a strong drink." Varric stopped when the thought of going back to the Hanged Man made him rethink his drinking plans, he wasn't ready to go back there yet.

Fenris slightly nodded his head and reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Varric"

Varric turned and caught the key Fenris tossed him, and raised an eyebrow at the elf.

Fenris gave him the tiniest of smiles "It unlocks the spring bar trap Hawke placed in the entrance to my wine cellar, take as much as you need."

Varric smiled slightly "I'll bring you back something good Elf, I have a feeling we are gonna need it. And that the rest of the gang will be here by the time I get back."

Fenris returned his eyes to the fire "Probably."

* * *

**Google Translator for Arcanum  
**

**Ignosce mihi, Fenris. = Forgive me, Fenris.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Time for some answers right? I know, I know, damn me and my subtle hints. I drop them everywhere as some of you are finding out. Muhahahahaha  
**

**Biowares toys...one of these days they may learn their lesson, but let us pray that they do not.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 32 Explanations**

Fenris and Varric were proven right, the rest of Hawke's companions started arriving at her estate only moments after Varric had left. First Isabela and Merrill, then Aveline, followed closely by Sebastian, and following Varric back into the estate was Anders.

Both Fenris and Varric only told their companions that Hawke had been injured during the battle, neither of them wanted to tell the others that Hawke had nearly taken her own life. Anders quickly went upstairs to check on her, the others all following closely behind him.

Fenris stared at Hawke's unconscious and newly cleaned form on her bed. He had been right, where this morning there had been smooth unblemished skin, now there was a single shiny pink line that stretched from one side of her throat to the other. It was fairly thin but still easily noticeable.

Anders reached out to examine Hawke's throat but Isabela's hand on his arm stopped him. "You might want to at least wear gloves, remember Hawke's touch tends to burn you."

Anders sighed when he remembered that, he produced a thin pair of gloves from one of his pockets and slipped them on. Fenris had to fight very hard to keep from hitting the mage as he examined Hawke's neck. Anders was stunned "How in the Maker's name did this heal so quickly? It's like its weeks old not hours."

Fenris quickly dawned his emotionless mask as Varric spoke to them, what Fenris heard shocked him "Elf used a whole bunch of that green goo Ben created on her, that shit is worth more than it's weight in gold."

Anders smiled slightly "Clearly, I wish I could get Hawke to share the recipe."

Fenris scowled at the mage's hands that were lingering on Hawke's newly scarred throat. "Is there any permanent damage?" he said forcefully making Anders return his attention to his work.

Anders examined Hawke for a few moments before he turned and looked at everyone but Fenris "I think she'll be fine, when she wakes up her voice maybe scratchy and it may take her some time to be able to talk again but other than that she seems perfectly fine."

Fenris allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, wishing Hawke were awake so he could hear her laughing at the irony of his unnecessary breathing. Hawke's companions made their way out of her room so she could rest, leaving Fenris alone with Hawke.

Fenris settled himself into a chair in her room and watched over her, occasionally glancing out her windows, waiting for the sun to set so he could hunt and maybe even heal Hawke more once he had fed.

* * *

Hawke awoke only soon after everyone but Fenris had left. She looked around her room in wonder, uncertain as to what had happened for her to still be alive. Her eyes fell on Fenris sitting in a chair near her, his face was so full of pain and guilt. Hawke smiled brightly at him "Feee." Hawke's hand instantly went to cup her throat, she felt the scar underneath her fingers.

Fenris recoiled like someone had hit him. Hawke's eyes widened when she realized she couldn't speak.

She looked at Fenris with pleading eyes, he stood up and quickly walked over to her desk fetching her parchment and ink.

Hawke smiled brightly as he handed her materials to write with. She started scribbling away as Fenris poured her a glass of water to drink. When she was done she handed him the note and took the water from his hand. Fenris quickly read the note.

_What happened? Is Danarius dead? How am I still alive?_

Fenris gave her a forced smile and began explaining everything that had happened to her. He explained how he killed Danarius and how he charmed Varania. He told her that he used his blood to heal her and that Varric had witnessed him doing so but for once wasn't interested in knowing what he did, at least not yet. Fenris also informed her what Anders said about her voice. "But I don't plan on letting you be mute for a few days Eve, as soon as the sun sets I'm going hunting to restore myself so I can give you more blood."

Hawke raised her eyebrows to him and gestured for the paper back, he gave it back to her. She wrote quickly.

_Do you think that will work?_

Fenris nodded his head "Yes I believe it will."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and quietly looked at him, and Fenris finally had to ask her something that had been on his mind, he handed her the parchment again so she could answer after he spoke "What was that thing you used on Danarius?"

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile and started writing. Fenris felt a strange measure of rage and awe when he read her response.

_It was what I have been working on with Merrill. We used one of the black vials that Varric gave me for my birthday, the ones that had the special twist top. I figured that if I blinded Danarius with regular poisons he could just heal himself so Merrill helped me come up with a concoction that couldn't be healed through blood magic or regular magic._

Fenris almost didn't want to ask what the witch had come up with but still he felt he needed to know, "What kind of concoction?"

Hawke wrote quickly again and handed the paper to him, Fenris felt stunned when he read what she wrote.

_My blood was the key ingredient, we used it in combination with several different poisonous herbs and tiny bits of broken glass that were covered in my blood and left to dry. Then we mixed everything together in the vial with even more of my blood to make sure that the blood was the main ingredient._

Fenris heard himself whisper "Why?"

Hawke started writing on a new piece of parchment.

_Because if it was my blood being used to poison him, then Danarius couldn't heal himself. The blood of a Star Child is immune to blood magic remember? Even if it isn't in their body. I needed Merrill's help because she's the only blood mage I know, and I figured if she couldn't control my blood or the poison I made from it then neither could Danarius. We perfected it a few weeks ago and I have been carrying it around with me everywhere ever since. I didn't tell you because I wasn't completely sure it would work and I didn't want to get your hopes up. Plus I figured you'd be furious about the whole use of blood magic thing, but at the time I really didn't care. In fact since it appears that it worked I don't care now either._

Fenris rolled his eyes at Hawke when he finished reading her note. Hawke sat on her bed regarding him nervously. Fenris quickly glanced out her window again, finally the sun was sinking.

He looked at Hawke again, smiling softly "Thank you for what you did Hawke. And I assure you once you are completely well again we will talk, but for now I must go feed, I emptied my last flask earlier after I brought you here and I would like to heal you again. But for that I must hunt, I'm ashamed to say I haven't fed in a few days."

Hawke rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him before pointing to her window. Fenris got the hint, he walked over to her window and opened it. He quickly turned back to her, his now blue eyes blazing in anticipation and he revealed his fangs to her, Hawke smiled more brightly and again pointed to the window. Fenris jumped out of the window and ghosted through the streets of Kirkwall, looking for a drink.

* * *

Fenris returned only a few hours later, fully sated and with several completely full flasks. He had caught up with some of the remaining hunters Danarius had brought with him at the Docks. He had slaughtered them and drained them completely.

He leapt lightly to Hawke's balcony and phased through the doors, only to find her sitting in a chair in front of her fire, sipping a cup of tea. Fenris approached her slowly.

Hawke turned around in her chair to see Fenris standing in her room, looking more content than she'd seen him in a while. She couldn't help smiling at him, she had come so close to losing him today, she had seen him revert completely back to his slave self. She had been terrified that she would never see the Fenris she loved again, and yet through it all, here he was.

Fenris walked over to her desk and removed his gauntlets and coat, laying them across her desk. Then he moved over to Hawke who was now eyeing him nervously, he didn't hesitate as he extended his fangs and plunged them into his palm, taking care to avoid the lyrium lines there. He pulled his fangs out of his palm and offered his bleeding palm to her. Hawke looked at him like he was crazy, he rolled his eyes and shook his arm in front of her "Drink Hawke, it will help you. Unless you do not wish to recover so we can talk."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him, before surrendering and grasping his bleeding hand in her own. Hawke didn't pause to think about what she was doing for a moment, as soon as she held his hand she brought it flush against her mouth and started sucking at the two tiny puncture wounds. Fenris' blood filled her mouth, she wasn't shocked by the coppery taste of it, she had tasted her own blood before, but his tasted different; it was richer, thicker, and she realized that she actually was enjoying the coppery, metallic tasting substance.

* * *

Hawke swallowed three times before Fenris pulled his arm away from her. Hawke could immediately feel the effects of it, she already felt better, stronger, and she was embarrassed to say she felt slightly aroused.

Fenris watched Hawke quietly, as she sat in her chair. Giving her blood hadn't been painful at all, in fact it had been quite pleasurable. He was struggling to clear his thoughts as she sat there, he wanted nothing more than to take her right where she sat. But he knew this was not the time for that, even if she did still want him as he wanted her.

Hawke sat quietly for a few moments before she decided to test her voice, she turned in her chair to see Fenris watching her intently, she smiled softly at him and whispered "Thank you Fenris."

Fenris' eyes lit up at the sound of her voice, he had feared he would never hear it again. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face "You're welcome Hawke."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Fenris had to speak "Why did you do it Hawke?"

Hawke turned away from him "I couldn't let him take you Fenris, even if he hadn't gotten you to the ship before sunset, he could have still ordered you to stay by his side, and by then the poison would have worn off. He gave you two options, I found a third and I took it. I knew that once I died Danarius would lose his leverage against you. Though I have no idea why using me as leverage against you actually worked." She added softly.

Fenris looked away from her and sat on the in front of her fire, scowling into the fire "It worked because I still care for you Hawke, I always have."

His confession shook her, but he continued speaking "I was a coward when I left, I wish I could go back and change what I did and stay, tell you how I felt but I cannot change the past."

Hawke felt like she couldn't breathe but she had to speak so she turned her face slightly to his and spoke softly and clearly "If you could go back what would you have said?"

Fenris looked at her now, regret and determination clearly etched into his features "Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."

* * *

Hawke felt like crying at his words, all this time she had thought that he had given up on her and here he was practically telling her he loved her, without using the words, Hawke had to know "Why did you leave Fenris?"

He looked away from her again his voice laced with guilt and pain "I've thought about the answer a thousand times, and I always come to the same answer, I was afraid of my memories and so like a coward and a fool, I fled. I believe my memories returned because I was trying to hard to control myself, trying to prevent you from seeing what I really am. I was afraid of letting you see my eyes and my fangs, so I broke myself trying to maintain some form of control and my memories came flooding back and vanished just as quickly."

Hawke was stunned at this revelation, she had never considered that Fenris holding back his true nature during their night together had been the driving force that allowed his memories to break free. Hawke felt since he had been so painfully honest with her, she needed to be honest with him. She left her chair and moved in front of him on the floor, taking his face between her hands and looking directly into his guilt ridden green eyes "Fenris the main reason I did what I did today was because I realized how deeply I care about you, I realized for the first time today something I had apparently known all along."

Fenris gave her a slightly curious look but Hawke didn't stop to let him speak, she had to say it now or else she feared she would burst. "I love you Fenris."

Fenris' eyes widened in wonder, Hawke loved him, not only did she still care for him, she actually loved him. She had been willing to give her life for his. The very thought shook him to his core, he never thought he had been worthy of her attentions and he felt completely unworthy of her love. She had accepted him for who and what he was, a lyrium-branded ex-slave who happened to be an elven vampire. Fenris couldn't but feel amazed and ashamed.

Hawke could see the conflict written clearly all over his face as she held his head in her hands. So she decided to help him through his conflicted thoughts. She pulled his head closer to hers and crushed his lips beneath hers. She could still sense his conflict so she wrapped her arms around his neck and starting nipping his lower lip with her teeth. Fenris groaned against her mouth, and Hawke took advantage of the slight opening and plunged her tongue in his mouth, utterly rejoicing in his taste.

Fenris' arms wrapped themselves around her back and pulled her closer to him. His own tongue began dueling hers for dominance, she tasted better than anything he had ever known. He believed his mind had perfectly recalled the taste of Hawke, the feel of her in his arms, he had been sorely mistaken, his mind had done a poor job remembering this. He wanted to deepen the kiss but a sudden idea occurred to him. Very reluctantly he pulled away from her and smiled at her.

Hawke stared longingly at his eyes, proud that he wasn't hiding them right now, because they were blue again and not darkened with desire at all, instead they seemed brighter than she had ever seen, they almost glowed themselves. Hawke whispered to him, laying her head against his chest "I want to be with you Fenris, I want us to be together."

Fenris smiled softly at her "That is my wish as well."

Hawke smiled a confused smile "Then why?"

Fenris cut her off "I would like to take you somewhere, if you would join me?"

Hawke was now completely curious "Where?"

He gave her a mischievous smirk "I want to show you where I go when I am out of town."

Hawke covered her mouth with her hands and nodded her head excitedly "Yes Fenris I would love to join you!"

His smirk grew "Then we will leave tomorrow, after sunset, you will need to bring some comfortable clothes and" he cast a glance around her room "and any essentials you require, food and other things can be taken care of when we arrive."

Hawke nodded her head again and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Both of them started laughing for a few moments.

Hawke contented herself to sit peacefully in Fenris' arms until she fell asleep, which given the late hour and the stress of the day did not take very long. Once she was asleep Fenris gently lifted Hawke into his arms and laid her in her bed. Fenris gazed upon her as she slept, she was his, she always had been his, and someday he would ensure she always would be his.

Fenris moved to the other side of her bed. He sat on the edge of it removing his boots and letting them drop softly to the floor. He turned to Hawke once more and moved his body closer to hers, pulling her against him. Hawke was sleeping deeply as he lifted her head and laid it on his chest, still covered with his tunic, he was concerned the cooler temperature of his skin would give her chills. Hawke simply sighed contently and lazily wrapped her arms around his torso. The events of the day quickly caught up to Fenris, true he didn't require much sleep but with everything that had occurred within the last twelve hours alone he found himself suddenly exhausted. He laid back in Hawke's bed and closed his eyes, more at peace than he had been in years.

* * *

Hawke awoke around noon the next day, to Isabela poking her. "Hawke! Hawke! Are you alive again yet?"

Hawke groaned as brushed the pirate's hand away, suddenly the events from the previous day came flooding back to her. She quickly realized the Fenris was no longer beside her, a quick scan of her room showed he wasn't here either. As she turned to face Isabela she felt something poke a little into her hip. Ignoring it for the moment she glared at Isabela.

"What do you want Isabela?"

Isabela faked a hurt look "It's past noon Hawke, you've been sleeping since yesterday, everyone is here to make sure you're alright. And apparently Anders was wrong about your voice, you seem to be talking just fine."

Hawke smiled at her friend "I feel just fine, now get out of my room, and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Isabela rolled her eyes at her but strode out of her room. As soon as the door closed behind Isabela, Hawke investigated the thing poking into her hip. She quickly discovered it was a piece of paper, tucked safely away from prying eyes in her waistband. Hawke smiled with delight as she unfolded the note and read it.

_Eve_

_I left shortly before dawn, I truly hope you slept well. If you are still willing to join me, meet me at the city gates just after sunset. We shall be gone for about a week. If you change your mind, I shall not be offended. _

_Fenris_

Hawke practically squealed with girlish glee as she reread Fenris' note, he had such impeccable handwriting, she assumed it came from all the drawings he did. Hawke quickly left her bed, stowed the note in her journal, locking that away in a chest that had proven to be Varric and Isabela proof, and quickly dressed.

* * *

All of her friends minus Fenris were downstairs waiting for her when she left her room. Anders was the first to approach her "Isabela says you're talking already."

Hawke gave him a sarcastic look "Yep, talking, moving, hell maybe I'll even sing later."

Anders gave her an angry look "How is this possible?"

Hawke met his eyes with a sly smile "I've always been a quick healer Anders. Ben's green goo just made it even quicker." She moved past him to see her other friends before turning and looking over her shoulder at the mage, she winked at him "Speedy recovery is a Star Child thing."

Anders groaned while her other friends took their turns examining her new scar, she told them the easiest thing she could to explain it; she didn't remember what happened, one minute she was fighting the hunters and the next Isabela was poking her only moments ago.

* * *

Her friends all joined her for lunch and Isabela quickly noticed Fenris was absent "So where is our broody elf today Hawke?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "He left a note on my desk, saying that he needed some time to himself and that he would be going out of town for a few days again.

Isabela rolled her eyes "Seriously he spends more time out of town than in it. Where do you suppose he goes?"

"Hell if I know" _But soon I'm gonna find out. _Hawke added to herself.

Hawke's friends began launching questions about what had happened at her. Hawke groaned and told them all that she didn't know, she had been unconscious after all. Varric cleared his throat an began telling them all an elaborate story about how after Hawke had been knocked out by one of the hunters, he had shot the man through the neck with a bolt before he could fully slit Hawke's throat, and he and Fenris had valiantly stood over her protecting her, while Danarius summoned shades and corpses and even some demons. And how after the battle ended Fenris had applied a liberal amount of Ben's green goo to her throat before dealing with his sister.

Her friends were stunned, Hawke had to resist snorting, she knew what had actually happened, Fenris had told her in detail. Varric made the wound Hawke had suffered seem less severe than it was and her friends seemed greatly relieved. As the day wore on Hawke could help but occasionally glance out the window.

* * *

Finally just before the sun began to sink they all started to leave. They all told her how happy they were she was well and she expressed her gratitude for their concern.

Soon enough it was just Varric left, Hawke knew he wanted to speak with her.

Varric gave her a pained smile "Whenever Elf gets back, tell him he owes me a story damnit. A good one too."

Hawke smiled softly at him and hugged him "Thank you Varric, I really really mean it. You're the best friend a person could want."

Varric hugged her back for a moment before releasing her and moving towards her door. He stopped just before he left her estate "Just promise me something Hawke."

Hawke smiled brightly at him "Sure Varric."

He gave her a serious look "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

She smiled weakly at him before forcing some steel into her expressions "I promise Varric."

Varric nodded his head and gave her a small smile before leaving her estate. No sooner had the door closed behind him when Hawke flew into a frenzy. She rushed up to her room, grabbed one of her packs, and started filling it with clothing and some soaps and other essentials. It took longer than she had hoped. By the time she was done the sun was setting.

She raced down the stairs and found Bodahn in the library. She barely paused a moment as the dwarf took in her frantic state "Bodahn I'm going out of town for a few days, I should be back in a week or so. If anyone and I do mean anyone, asks tell them I have business to attend to in Ostwick."

Bodahn had barely nodded his head before Hawke rushed out the door. Night was quickly falling over Kirkwall and she really didn't want Fenris to think she had changed her mind.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could to the city gates, and by the time she reached them it was full night.

Not seeing him anywhere she started calling his name softly, she knew she didn't need to yell, he could easily hear her if he was near.

Hawke had almost given up when Fenris stepped out of the shadows of one of the walls around the city, smiling.

"I take it you still wish to join me?"

Hawke smiled as brightly as she could given the way she was still gasping for air from running "Absolutely, sorry I'm late. I got held up by everyone at the estate."

Fenris chuckled softly "I had assumed as much, what did you tell them?"

"I told our companions that you needed time to think and had left town for a few days, you left me a note saying so, and I told the staff that I had business in Ostwick this week; short notice, couldn't be avoided, you know how these things are."

Fenris chuckled again "Indeed."

Hawke finally managed to breathe easily again "So where are we going?"

Fenris smirked at her "We are going to walk until we are far enough away from the gates and then I am going to carry you while I ghost us both to somewhere I enjoy going."

Hawke smiled brightly at him, even though he had only done his ghost speed thing with her the one time, she had loved it immensely and was practically giddy that she would be doing it again. "Lead on then."

Fenris smiled softly at her and held his hand out to her, Hawke took it firmly in her own, and together they started walking away from the city gates.

* * *

**Yea, yea people I know this particular one has been bugging the hell out of you all. Don't worry it's worth it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay, one of the final 'big reveals'. Please note, not the last 'big reveal' though, just one of the more anticipated ones. I got more surprises coming...always more surprises.  
**

**Just to put things in perspective, Fenris' 'retreat' is about 60 miles away from Kirkwall.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 33 The Retreat**

Hawke and Fenris were both silent as they walked away from the Kirkwall gates. Once they were out of sight of the gates, Fenris stopped and turned to her. Hawke smiled at him. Fenris took his greatsword off his back and handed it to her.

Fenris answered her unspoken question "It will be easiest for me to carry you on my back, I can move faster if I have my arms free."

Hawke shrugged and slipped the massive sword and its sheath in place on her back, it felt very bulky over top of her own daggers and pack. Fenris sank into a crouch and Hawke slowly approached him.

She gently slipped her arms around his neck and he quickly stood. The speed with which he rose forced Hawke to wrap her legs around his waist tightly. She could almost see his smile as he spoke "Hold on tight, and squeeze my neck a bit whenever you need me to stop so you can breathe."

Hawke felt strangely nervous and excited "How long will it take to get there?"

"It usually takes me a little over an hour or so, so maybe two?"

Hawke tightened her arms around his neck "Alright let's do this." And she took a deep breath. Fenris smirked into the night, he took a few strides before he started ghosting. The world began blurring by them. Fenris loved this, the feeling his got from moving like this was incredible to him still.

* * *

Hawke's eyes stared around the blurred world in wonder, the only other time she had experienced this had been well over a year ago and then the sun had been rising so Fenris hadn't been able to move at his full speed. Now he did though, the landscape blurred by Hawke's eyes in a rush of dark colors. Black, grey, dark brown, and the rare glimpse of dark green. Hawke almost opened her mouth to let her breath out but she closed it at the last second and gently squeezed Fenris' neck. He immediately slowed down to where the world came into focus again, as soon as Hawke could clearly see the landscape again she exhaled and inhaled before Fenris took off again.

This time Hawke looked up at the night sky, the sight was truly breathtaking. The white stars rushed past her eyes as though they were falling, it reminded her of how the stars fell on her birthday once every ten years. Even the moon seemed to be moving, dancing with the tiny white lines of the stars across the dark blue and black sky. The sight captivated her, it held her gaze for what seemed to be hours.

Hawke took a deep breath trying to comprehend the beauty of the sky above her, the white lights from the stars, the soft yellow glow to the moon, all seemingly blended into the darkened heavens. Suddenly Hawke realized what she had done, she realized she had been breathing, and it hadn't been a problem.

Fenris was enjoying himself immensely and he could tell Hawke was as well, but he thought it may have been too long since Hawke took her last breath so he slowed down once more.

Hawke felt a rush of disappointment wash over her as the heavens slowed their dance "Don't stop Fenris."

He turned his head slightly to try and look at her "You need air Hawke."

Hawke smiled softly at him, eager to see the heavens dance once more "Apparently breathing while you're running isn't a problem for me, I've been breathing just fine."

Fenris thought for a moment "Well that is good to know, I honestly wasn't sure if it would be or not. I decided that it would be better to air on the side of caution with such matters."

Hawke laughed happily "Well mystery of human breathing capabilities while you're ghosting solved Fenris."

He chuckled darkly and started ghosting again. Hawke was elated as she watched the heavens begin to swirl above her again, she actually found herself laughing with joy as darkened grey forms, she assumed clouds, joined the heavens in their beautiful movements.

Fenris couldn't help smiling to himself as he ghosted through the countryside. Hawke's laughter from behind him was incredible, and it pleased him to no end to know she was enjoying herself. He felt slightly guilty he hadn't ghosted with her during the full night before. Clearly she was overjoyed with it now.

* * *

Before long Hawke frowned in disappointment, the heavens disappeared from her view, covered by an endless blur of green. Hawke's mind screamed with joy when she realized the green blur preventing her from seeing the sky must have been trees. Trees! Trees in this quantity meant a forest, she hadn't been in a forest since Lothering, and the smells all around her confirmed she was in a forest. She would now the smell of wet leaves, earth, and trees anywhere. Hawke gently squeezed Fenris' neck, she wanted to actually see the scenery around her clearly.

Fenris slowed for her once more, and when the world came back into focus Hawke was stunned, not only was she in a forest but she was clearly not near any trails or paths; they were moving through trees and plants that were very close together. Fenris sensed Hawke's confusion "This is the Planascene forest."

Hawke looked around in wonder "I've heard about this place but I've never been here. I heard people that come in here don't come back out."

Fenris chuckled softly "And that's why it's perfect for me, most people believe this area is cursed, so no one has set up a permanent residence this far in, except myself."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him but her head was quickly thrown back a bit as Fenris started ghosting once more. Hawke looked around her in confusion, the branches of trees and bushes seemed to be whipping by them very closely.

"How do you avoid hitting things when you move this fast?"

Fenris smiled and didn't stop "I can see better than you can Hawke. I have run this very path countless times, it is second nature to me now. Honestly I believe I could get us there with my eyes closed."

Hawke laughed happily "You know you don't need to show off but if you really want to close your eyes then go for it."

Fenris laughed loudly and continued ghosting himself and Hawke through the forest.

* * *

Finally and yet all too quickly Fenris slowed down to human speed. He stopped and turned his head slightly "We are nearly there, we can walk the rest of the way."

Hawke released her arms and legs from around him, stretching them and cracking them, she didn't realize how tightly she had been holding on to him. Fenris watched as Hawke stretched her limbs, he smirked at her once she was done and he removed his sword from her back. "Should I be expecting to be attacked?"

Fenris continued smirking at her "I'm not usually attacked by anything here, not even the dragon."

Hawke's eyes widened "Dragon?"

Fenris looked plainly at her "The high dragon that has claimed this area."

"Are you kidding me Fenris?"

"No Hawke, there is a high dragon that has claimed the mountains here as its own, but it has never bothered me, so I don't bother it."

Hawke groaned "Of course dragons."

Fenris shook his head at her and held his arm out to her, Hawke gave him a small frown before taking his hand and allowing him to lead her.

He led her up a steep mountainside, Hawke internally cursed him, she hadn't been planning on climbing dragon infested mountains in a cursed forest.

* * *

Fenris laughed softly as he grabbed Hawke and pulled her up and over the rest of the small cliff they had been climbing. Hawke glared at him causing him to laugh more as he led her deeper into the forest.

The space between the trees became smaller and smaller, until the trees had practically formed a natural wall. Hawke came face to face with another cliff, this one was at least twenty feet high and it was sharp, Hawke groaned at the thought of climbing it.

Fenris walked over to her and crouched to the ground once more. Hawke breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed onto his back, his sword rubbing against her chest. Fenris straightened and much to Hawke's surprise began glowing. Fenris smirked at her "I used to climb this, but ever since you taught me to walk through walls, I just go through it now."

Hawke swallowed the lump in her throat "Wouldn't it be better to phase through it with me in your arms? I mean that's how you've always had to do it in the past."

Fenris thought for a moment before reaching behind him and pulling Hawke into his arms. "You're right. Now close your eyes for me."

Hawke did as he told her to and felt the energy from his markings wake up every nerve in her body, since she had begun practicing him phasing through walls with her in his arms, she had become accustom to the sensation but it still energized her as she could feel him phasing them both through the cliff. To her, with her eyes closed it felt no different than moving through an open room. After only a few seconds passed Hawke heard Fenris speak softly to her "You can open your eyes now."

* * *

Hawke opened her eyes slowly and took in the scene in front of her with wonder and awe. They were in a small clearing, really it was maybe the size of her main hall and library, there were three steep walls all around them, and to her left there was a sheer drop down the mountain. Moonlight illuminated everything in the clearing, casting everything is a soft glow. A tiny stream flowed along the ground maybe three paces in front of her. There was lush green grass blanketing the entire ground except for where the stream was. And on the other side of the clearing was a massive tree with huge, thick branches, its long, vine-like leaves hung down to the ground covering the area around it. The tree's roots grew over a massive, tan colored boulder, it had to be at least the size of her room.

Fenris set Hawke on her feet as she stared around them in amazement. Fenris moved away from her towards the massive tree and boulder "This is my retreat Hawke."

Hawke didn't think she could speak as she continued to look around her, she saw that one of the walls had the water that made up the tiny stream flowing down it like a tiny flushed waterfall, the stream flowed over the edge of the mountain where there was no wall. Hawke looked back at Fenris who was smiling softly "I found this place about two years after I left Seheron, I have been coming here to fix it up every now and then ever since."

Hawke smiled brightly at him as she followed him, he took her hand and helped her over the tiny stream, completely aware of her fear of water. Fenris led her to the massive boulder adorned with by huge tree roots.

Hawke watched with curiosity as Fenris moved to the boulder and pushed some of the vines aside. Then she gasped when he stepped aside, the vines he had moved had covered up a hidden entrance into the massive rock. Fenris gestured for her to follow him and she did.

Hawke stepped into the darkness in the boulder and was nervous by how she couldn't see anything. Fenris quickly lit a small torch for her and light instantly flooded the insides of the rock.

* * *

Now this truly was a small cave, a small portion of the inside of the huge boulder had been hollowed out, and Fenris had fashioned it into a small home. She looked around the tiny room in awe, really it was no bigger than her bathing room. There was a small fireplace carved into the floor of the rock, a small bench in front of it and a few shelves filled with assorted treasures and books. Fenris used the torch to light the fireplace, illuminating the small room further.

Hawke looked at Fenris, disbelief etched into her face "How did you do this?"

Fenris smirked at her "The tree above us did most of the work, one of its roots grew into this thing and all I had to do was remove the root, it took a bit of work to do but luckily the root was mostly dead."

Hawke shook her head as she followed him, he led her into the only other room. Clearly Fenris had made this a bedroom of sorts, there was a rather large bed covered with furs for blankets, another small fireplace, and more shelves, these ones contained books and wine bottles. Again Fenris lit a fire in the small fireplace, allowing Hawke to further admire the smooth texture of the inside of the boulder. The boulder was a tan sandy color on the inside and the light from the fire made it appear a pale yellow.

Hawke smiled as she looked around her in wonder once more. This place was unbelievable, Fenris had literally made this boulder his home, his lair.

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief that caused Hawke to instinctively laugh as she always did now. He had been extremely nervous about bringing her here, this was his true sanctuary, the one place in the world he felt completely safe, he knew this area better than anyone. Seeing her here with him now just seemed right. He had been afraid that Hawke would feel out of place here, or worse utterly hate it, but Fenris was pleasantly surprised by the childlike look of wonder on her face as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to him as though she entirely belonged here.

* * *

Fenris moved closer to Hawke and relieved her of her pack and daggers taking them into the other room and leaving them there along with his sword. He returned to Hawke to find the childlike look on her face was anything but that now. Now her bright eyes had been darkened with desire as she sat on his bed.

Fenris couldn't resist growling as Hawke beckoned him closer with her fingers. He went over to her and quickly took her in his arms crushing her beneath his lips. Hawke quickly opened her mouth to his and he swept his tongue inside. Hawke's arms wrapped around his back pulling him on top of her as she laid down on his bed. He broke away from her mouth only to remove his gauntlets and coat, before capturing her mouth once more.

Hawke sat up quickly and started removing her armor, Fenris helping her with the buckles. After several moments Hawke sat before him in only her small clothes, and Fenris had shucked his boots and tunic.

Something on Hawke's mostly bare chest caught his eye. Fenris slowly reached his hand out to the amulet hanging around her neck. He failed to contain the soft smile that spread on his face when he saw his carving, the one that he had given her after their night together, hanging around her neck on the same chain the remaining portion her amulet was on.

Hawke blushed softly as Fenris stared at her necklace in wonder. "Has this been hanging around your neck all this time?" he asked softly.

Hawke nodded her head, and she pointed to the amulet piece hanging around his neck "Yep, I figured since the other piece of my amulet has a new owner, I could use this to make it seem complete again."

Fenris smirked at her, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hawke pulled away, took his head in her hands and made him look at her eyes, Fenris was moved by the softness he saw in them "This time Fenris, no hiding yourself, don't you dare hold back on me."

He looked nervously at her, but her soft expressions relaxed something inside him. He smiled at her and pulled her into another long heated kiss. One of Hawke's hands began exploring his lyrium covered chest while the other worked its way up to his ear and began stroking it. Fenris shuddered and Hawke looked in his eyes once more, but they were closed. _Alright you asked for it Fenris._

Hawke abandoned the bed and fell to her knees in front of Fenris on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes only to close them once more as Hawke began stroking him through his trousers. Fenris groaned with pleasure as Hawke undid the leather laces of his trousers and freed his hardening length.

Hawke didn't pause a moment to let Fenris figure out what she was doing, before she ran her tongue along his length. Fenris jerked violently and stared at her, Hawke gave him a smug smile as she watched his eyes shift from moss green to ice blue as she took him in her mouth.

Fenris bucked his hips off the bed and gave Hawke a pleading look "Please Eve…"

Hawke shook her head and rolled her tongue along his shaft, relaxing her throat to take him in fully. Fenris growled as she started bobbing her head up and down his length.

Fenris closed his eyes in pleasure as his hand worked its way into Hawke's hair, giving her a better pace. He felt the last remnants of his control snap as Hawke once more took him fully in her wicked mouth. Clearly she was trying to drive him over the edge, and it had worked, Fenris felt his fangs fully extend as he groaned in pleasure once more.

Hawke smiled wickedly when she heard the _snick _of his fangs extending, when she looked up at him again, she was moved by the wild sight above her, Fenris was practically snarling, his fangs were gleaming, and his blue eyes were blazing. Fenris growled at her "You are playing a very dangerous game Eve."

Hawke managed a smirk but it didn't last long, Fenris pulled her off him and stood her up. He kicked off his trousers fully and slammed her into the wall, completely disregarding the bed he had just vacated. He ripped her smallclothes and breastband off in one swift movement, and glared at her "You should know better than to toy with me woman."

Hawke gave him an innocent look "What are you going to do about tough guy?"

Fenris gave her a dark smile "This."

He lowered his mouth to her breast and latched on, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. Hawke gasped and went instantly limp as she could feel Fenris drawing her blood from her breast while pinching her nipple of the other with his hand. Only Fenris' grip around her back kept her upright.

Fenris growled in pleasure as he tasted her blood, she tasted more amazing than anything he thought possible, he momentarily feared he would be unable to stop, but at that exact moment he found he could easily pull away. Once he did he looked at her eyes, they were almost entirely closed and the little he could see of them was glazed over in pleasure.

Fenris was unable to contain his smirk "So you liked that did you?"

Hawke gave him a weak smile "Oh definitely, how do I taste?"

Fenris growled at her "Amazing, so much so that I may need another taste."

Hawke laughed softly, her breasts bouncing a bit from the movements brought Fenris' attention back to them. He felt his arousal grow once more, the quick words they had exchanged had allowed him to calm himself slightly, but the sight of her in front of him, her breasts bouncing and one marked by his fangs made him need her instantly.

Fenris didn't waste a moment to separate her legs and sink himself into her hot, inviting depths. The feeling was better than he remembered, it felt like pure perfection. Their last time together he had been trying so hard to control his instincts. This time and from now on, he would never have to restrain himself around her. She was his, made for him, complete and utter perfection.

Hawke's hand stroking the shell of his ear snapped him from his reverie. Fenris growled at her and began pounding into her at a frantic pace. Hawke's legs had wrapped around his waist as he took her against the stone wall. Fenris felt her tighten around him, making the fit almost painfully tight, he slammed one of his hands into the wall, knocking the nearby shelf down and sending it to the floor with a crash, that neither of them noticed as he continued to pound himself into her, claiming her.

Hawke screamed his name as her orgasm overtook her, nearly making her faint from the strength of it, but Fenris was still there slamming his length into her tight sheath. Hawke felt his length swell inside her, this time she knew he wouldn't stop as he had when she was pleasuring him with her mouth.

Suddenly Fenris roared her name and quickly sank his fangs into the flesh of her shoulder as he emptied himself inside her.

His actions threw Hawke into another, completely unexpected orgasm as she felt him drawing more of her blood.

Hawke's breathing was uneven and she couldn't help but be a bit jealous of how even Fenris was breathing as he gathered her in his arms and moved them to his bed.

He laid her down and pulled the furs over them both. Fenris eyed the bite marks he had left on her breast and shoulder nervously "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Hawke shook her head in attempt to refocus her pleasure fogged mind. "How would you have hurt me?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and scowled at her, pointing to his marks, Hawke caught on quickly "Oh I wasn't lying Fenris, that really felt incredible. I mean it, that was amazing."

Fenris gave her a half smile "I wasn't lying either, you really do taste very good, your blood is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted."

Hawke leaned up and gave him a quick, tender kiss "Well feel free to help yourself whenever you'd like."

Fenris gave her a full smile now "Be careful what offers you make woman."

Hawke eyed him nervously now "So did you remember anything?"

Fenris continued smiling at her "No I did not, it would seem your diabolical plan to make me lose control worked, you wicked woman."

She chuckled softly before laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him succumbing to the pleasure induced exhaustion he had brought upon her. Fenris continued to watch her as she slept. The marks his fangs had left on her awoke his arousal once more, he decided to ignore it _for now. _He had no doubts he would be waking her up to take her throughout the night anyway.

Before long he felt his own eyes begin to close, he had used quite a bit of energy to get them both here, after all, he noticed the mess on the floor from the shelf that had fallen and decided it could wait until morning. _It's not like it's going anywhere_. Fenris smiled to himself as he fell asleep, holding Eve Hawke in his arms, he felt completely at home and at peace.

Fenris awoke less than an hour later and continued to take Hawke throughout the night, though he didn't use his fangs on her again.

* * *

**Here's hoping it was worth it, it may be a few days before I post up more. Lately I'm burning through chapters, but you all are definitely faster. Anyway lemme know if there is anything in particular you all would like to see.**


	34. Chapter 34

**GlysMari this one is for you, completely unintentionally though damnit...Get outta my head! lol  
**

**Anywho tis time for more answers methinks? Yes? YES! I like answering questions, so I am desperately trying to think of every question that would pop into the wonderful minds of you amazing people. If I am missing somethng that's driving you crazy let me know please.  
**

**Also people, I was completely unaware that Ch 15 wasn't the right chapter. This discovery led to quite the facepalm I assure you, plus I ending up scaring the shit out of my hubby with my rage. Hehe, anyway sorry people, tis all fixed now...  
**

**Bioware still owns everything...fuck they are lucky.**

**...still can't believe I did that...*facepalms once more*...  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 34 Shadow**

"Fenris maybe you don't understand this but mortals need sleep." Hawke groaned as Fenris pushed himself into her once more.

Fenris chuckled as he rolled Hawke over in his bed and began thrusting himself into her while he massaged her nipple with his teeth. He paused a moment to look at her sleepy face "You seem to be enjoying yourself Hawke."

Hawke smiled her sly smile and sat up, moving herself into his lap. Fenris groaned with pleasure and bit her neck with his teeth as Hawke started moving herself up and down his length. Though he had taken her many times throughout the night, he hadn't used his fangs on her again, as amazing as it felt he didn't want to weaken her.

Hawke increased her pace as Fenris continued licking and nipping her neck, driving them both over the edge. Hawke came screaming his name once more as Fenris bit down roughly on her breast as he emptied himself inside her once more.

They stayed connected as Hawke evened out her breathing.

Hawke smiled up at him "So what do you have in the way of food around here?"

Fenris' eyes widened before he untangled himself from her "Uh, to be honest, I don't have any food here. I had planned on going hunting last night for you, but I was.." he eyed her naked form covered in his bite marks and two sets of fang marks "...distracted."

Hawke rolled her eyes and smirked at him, before she stood and moved to the next room to fetch her pack to get dressed "Well lucky for you, I happen to be an excellent hunter."

Fenris watched her dress with arousal and annoyance, he enjoyed seeing her naked body and did not like her covering up his marks. He shook his head to refocus himself so he could dress. Today he only wore trousers and a tunic, completely forgoing his boots, gauntlets, and coat. When Hawke was fully dressed in a black bodice and a dark green skirt, he felt the urge to take her once more.

Hawke saw the desire in his eyes "Oh no you don't Fenris, I need to eat. Food first then sex."

Fenris gave her a crooked smile "I shall hold you to that."

Hawke looked around herself and thought for a moment "Where did all this stuff come from anyway? I mean books, wines, benches, and a bed? This isn't stuff people typically leave lying around in the forest."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders as he led her out of the boulder "There is a merchant road on the other side of the mountain, the carriages frequently take one of the sharp turns too quickly and the carriages end up stuck at the bottom up the mountain. So every once in a while I go see what there is to salvage from the bottom of the mountain. I used the cushions from one of the more opulent carriages to make the bed, but usually there is little more than wine or food, though I wouldn't recommend you going after that food, it is usually spoiled."

Hawke rolled her eyes "I hadn't planned on it. I enjoy catching my own."

Fenris smirked at her "Then we are alike in that respect."

* * *

He walked to the around the massive tree, moved some of the vines, and came back to Hawke. He handed her a very basic bow and some arrows.

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him as she took the bow and arrows "I didn't know you knew archery."

Fenris looked away from her "I attempted to teach myself, but I was unsuccessful."

Hawke smiled at him as she slipped the bow over her head, marveling in the feel of a bow on her back "Well I could teach you. Damn it has been a while since I used one of these."

"Maybe a few practice shots would help?" Fenris offered plainly.

"Good point."

Hawke removed the bow and one of the arrows. She drew the string, while gently holding the notch of the arrow, and aimed at a knothole in the huge tree. She exhaled her breath and released the arrow hitting the knothole dead center.

Hawke smiled proudly "Well its good to know I haven't forgotten things since coming to Kirkwall."

Fenris smirked at her as he went to remove the arrow from the tree. He returned it to her before he whistled loudly. Hawke raised her eyebrows at him "What was that for?"

Fenris smiled mischievously at her "There's someone you need to meet."

Hawke's eyes widened considerably, Fenris noticed her distress "It's not that kind of someone." He moved closer to her to reassure her but stopped when he heard a rustling coming from the branches of the huge tree.

Hawke gasped when she saw a shape jump to the ground from the tree's branches.

Fenris approached the shape and knelt down in front of it.

Hawke gasped once as she realized it was a wolf.

* * *

It was a large, gorgeous wolf that Fenris was kneeling before stroking it's back. Fenris didn't turn to face Hawke as he spoke, instead continuing to stroke the wolf's fur "Hawke this is Shadow, my oldest companion." He stood and turned to her now allowing her to see the wolf fully "Shadow this is my Eve."

Hawke's eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the wolf. It was almost pure white, except for its paws, ears, tail, and a diamond shape above its eyes that were all pitch black. Fenris moved closer to her and Shadow followed cautiously. Hawke stared in awe when she saw the wolf's eyes, they were a deep sapphire blue. Hawke looked at Fenris with a question clearly on her face, Fenris smiled at her and kneeled down to pet the wolf once more.

"I found him in a tavern in Antiva about six months after I left Seheron. A merchant there was trying to sell him, the merchant believed that his unique coloring would fetch him a high price if he were to sell him to some noble. Shadow was just a pup then, I believe he was only maybe a month or so old."

Fenris scowled to remember the way he had seen the merchant swinging Shadow around above his head by the scruff of his neck, claiming that the pup would make an excellent addition to any nobles' collection.

"I felt I could sympathize with the pup, being ripped away from a life he probably couldn't recall, only to be sold to someone to increase their power and standing. So I stole him from the merchant, and he has been with me ever since, not as my pet though but as my companion."

Hawke looked from Fenris to Shadow before she knelt on the ground before the wolf as well, holding her arm out to try to touch him. Shadow cautiously lifted his head allowing Hawke to touch him. Fenris smiled as Hawke began to pet and stroke all over Shadow's soft thick fur. She looked at Fenris curiously as she continued to pet Shadow "Why is he here instead of Kirkwall?"

Fenris rolled his eyes at her "He would bring a lot of attention to both of us, he is a wolf after all. Besides he has all the freedom and space he needs out here. He spends much of his time with a small pack of wolves that live in the forest. He can hunt on his own. Whenever I come here he spends his time with me. But by choice not force."

Hawke gave him a soft curious look "Why do you live in Kirkwall when you have this place? I mean its perfect, I would never want to leave it."

Fenris looked around them, staring at the place he thought of as his true home "At first I went to Kirkwall to get answers about Danarius, then I met you. I owed you a debt and so I stayed. After a while I stayed in Kirkwall because I wanted to be near you, to help you and protect you. Also I believed that Danarius would eventually come looking for me there, and I did not want him to find you first. I am still shocked he did not realize what you are."

Hawke smiled her sly smile at him "Most people don't know what I am, or if they have suspicions about me, they shrug it off. As you told me before, adult Star Children outside the Chantry are not thought to exist."

She leaned over to Fenris and kissed his lips softly "I'm glad you stayed in Kirkwall for me though. Honestly if you weren't there I probably would have returned to Ferelden after my mother died."

Fenris looked at her curiously before rising to his feet "Well shall we find you some food?"

Hawke took his hand allowing him to pull her up, she smiled smugly at him "The question is can you keep up with me and Shadow?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and Hawke laughed as she moved away from him towards the massive tree "Shadow is a wolf, a natural born forest dweller and I can fly through the forest, let's just see if you can keep up with us."

* * *

Fenris crossed his arms in front of his chest as Hawke hauled herself into the tree and Shadow scaled the boulder to follow her. Hawke climbed quickly, she discovered that the rock wall behind the tree was much less steep than the other two walls. With Shadow right below her on the boulder, Hawke hopped down from the tree to the ground on the other side of the rock wall and quickly scaled another tree only feet away.

Fenris climbed over the boulder the same way Shadow had, but by the time he landed on the other side of the rock wall, he could no longer see Shadow or Hawke. From somewhere above his head he heard Hawke's laughter moving through the trees. Shadow came trotting up to him from behind a tree. Fenris smiled at Shadow "Keep her in your sights my friend." Shadow nodded his head and took off running.

Fenris struggled to keep up with the wolf's speed, as they weaved through the forest. Several times he lost sight of Shadow and only the wolf's howl alerted him to his position.

Suddenly Fenris saw Shadow stop and look up in a tree. Fenris quietly moved near him and followed where Shadow's eyes had gone. He couldn't see what he was staring at until Hawke moved slightly. Fenris was amazed, Hawke had managed to hide herself in the tree, almost making herself invisible. Hawke winked at him before taking off once more, this time Fenris was able to see her.

Hawke was leaping from branch to branch, barely landing on one before moving to the next, completely silent. Fenris followed her on the ground as did Shadow. Hawke would grab a tree branch and use it to fling herself into the next tree, almost without effort and still silent. Fenris lost sight of her several times but between his own keen sense of smell and Shadow's they were able to quickly locate her. Everytime he caught sight of her, he found his mind n complete awe, Ben had once told him that the sight of Hawke moving through the forest was truly something to behold. And he was right, Hawke was able to move through the forest exactly as if she were a breeze, light, silent, and unseen. The trees themselves didn't even seem to take note of her motions, not once did the branches sway or the leaves rustle.

To say Fenris was impressed would have been the same as saying he only just disliked blood magic; an amazing understatement. He knew that if it weren't for Shadow's impressive tracking abilities and himself being a vampire; he probably never would have seen Hawke moving through the forest. As it was he was having trouble finding her, and of course the damn woman knew this. The few times he had managed to glimpse her face, it was completely filled with a smug smile. Fenris felt his face flush from the irony of the situation; the elven vampire being unable to locate a human woman in the forest. _Irony of ironies, now where did she go? _He looked around for her, when he once again failed to find her with his eyes, he tried listening for her; nothing. He smirked to himself, she might be able to find from his other senses but she couldn't hide her scent.

* * *

Hawke watched them track her with a smug smile, she knew Fenris would be following her scent, so she had intentionally left false trails, and doubled back. Clearly he was struggling to find her, Shadow even seemed a bit confused. Hawke laughed a silent laugh, before turning her head and spying a deer about hundred yards away from where she stood in the tree. Hawke drew the bow and took aim at it. She released the arrow and it found a new home in the deer's heart. She saw Shadow pass underneath her, Fenris following his lead, both of them heading straight for her kill, thinking she had finally made some noise.

Shadow led Fenris to the deer Hawke had shot, Fenris looked around himself in confusion, he had been sure she was here, she had shot the deer so she must be around here. "Eve?"

Hawke moved through the trees silently, until she came to stand in a tree above them and laughed. "Told you."

Fenris immediately looked up and spotted her "You're skills in the forest are quite impressive. You seem amazingly at home in the trees, it is truly an astounding sight."

Hawke jumped down from the tree to join Shadow and Fenris on the ground "Took years of practice, well I found food so shall we go back? I really am hungry."

Fenris smirked at her before picking up Hawke's kill and throwing it over his shoulders. Hawke quickly moved in front of him to press a quick , soft kiss on his lips. Shadow howled happily at the two of them and led them back to the retreat. Hawke stayed next to him on the ground, teasing him playfully the whole way.

* * *

Before long the deer was roasting over a fire pit Fenris had constructed outside of his home. Hawke was laying in Fenris' arms as they both sat near the fire and stroked Shadow's soft fur.

Hawke turned to face Fenris "I wanted to thank you Fenris, for bringing me here. This place clearly means a lot to you, and so does Shadow, so thank you for trusting me."

Fenris leaned forward to kiss her "You mean a lot to me also Hawke."

Hawke pulled away slightly "So what happens when we get back to Kirkwall? You have your complete and total freedom now, what will you do with your future?"

Fenris looked in her eyes with a serious expression "Whatever future there is to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side."

Hawke moved away to turn the roasting deer, allowing herself a moment to digest his deep words. She thought carefully before she spoke, she needed to understand what his intentions were. "Fenris, how is that going to work exactly? You're immortal and I'm not."

Fenris' face fell into a frown before he looked at her "That can be fixed easily enough."

"Beg pardon?"

Fenris moved closer to her and made her meet his gaze "I can turn you or at the very least find another vampire that can."

Hawke froze, she had to admit she had thought about it before, ever since Fenris had told her about the existence of vampires she had been curious about what it would be like to be one, but she never thought Fenris would actually want to turn her. When she spoke next her voice was barely a whisper "Why would you need to find another vampire to turn me?"

Fenris looked away from her "A vampire cannot turn another until they have been in this life for at least ten years, I have only been one for nine. Also Arkus told me that because I am an elf I may not be able to turn someone, ever."

Hawke felt utterly disappointed, and Fenris noticed "There is a way for me to see if I can turn you once I reach the proper age."

Hawke quickly looked at him, he continued speaking "As I told you before Arkus was a scholar, and when he died I took possession of his journals, one of them describes a ritual using several herbs and things. When they are combined with my blood the herbs should have a reaction and change color if I am able to turn another."

Hawke's eyes widened as he spoke more "However I still need to translate the rest of the journals, although I have mostly translated the ritual, I know there is no magic involved luckily. But if you would like me to, once I am able I can try the ritual. Just know that if you are turned, you will need to leave Kirkwall as a new vampire would pose enormous danger to mortals. And you would probably never be able to see your friends again."

Hawke thought for a moment, it was a huge decision, on one hand she could grow old with her friends and maybe even settle down eventually and start a family, but on the other she could spend literally an eternity with Fenris. _Oh fuck this is a tough choice._

Fenris sensed Hawke's conflict "Relax Hawke you do not need to make any decisions right now."

Hawke smiled slightly at him as she pulled some of the venison from the fire and gave some to Shadow who accepted it happily. "If you were given the choice by Arkus, and it wasn't necessary for him to turn you to save your life, would you have done it?"

Fenris thought for a moment, watching Shadow, before answering "Probably not honestly, because it would seem too much like blood magic, but I would have regretted saying no. Ever since I became what I am I have more free than I ever thought capable. Because of Arkus I now have a very long future ahead of me and because of you I know have the freedom to explore that future."

Hawke blushed slightly "I didn't do anything Fenris."

Fenris looked at her in disbelief "You did everything! You sought out the witch's aid to find a way to end the power Danarius had over me! You gave your life for my freedom! You showed me what freedom truly was!"

He took Hawke's face in his hands "You Eve, you have done everything. You have treated me more like a person than anyone ever has. Even to Arkus I was more of a student, but you have always seen me as a person, and I can never fully express my gratitude for that."

Hawke gave him his favorite sly smile "Well let me eat something and afterwards you can try to express your _gratitude._"

Fenris' eyes instantly darkened as Hawke cut away another piece of venison for herself. He forced himself to sit on the ground away from Hawke so she could eat while he sipped lazily from his flask. He really wasn't thirsty, which slightly surprised him.

* * *

No sooner had Hawke finished eating then Fenris scooped her into his arms and carried her inside the hollowed cave he called home. Shadow stood up to follow them but Fenris quickly looked at him "Wait out here my friend, I have some business to take care of."

Hawke giggled as she watched Shadow actually roll his eyes and move away from the cave. "Shadow is not a normal wolf is he?"

Fenris smirked at her as he carried her into his room "No I do not believe he is, though I'm unsure why he is different. He is much faster and stronger than the average wolf. He even understands both Arcanum and common tongue."

"So I noticed" Hawke said as she moved her head to kiss lips.

He spoke as he went to remove her clothes. Hawke's hands stopped his "No ripping my clothes this time, I happen to like this outfit."

Fenris rolled his eyes and growled as he removed his hands from her, allowing her to remove her own clothes.

Hawke pulled his head to hers, once she was naked, teasing his lips with her tongue, stroking his ear with one hand, and his growing erection with her other. Fenris groaned loudly and extended his fangs. Hawke carefully licked them with her tongue as she went about removing his clothes. They only broke the kiss to remove his tunic, before their lips met once more.

Fenris threw Hawke back against the bed and crawled over top of her, stroking her folds with his fingers, causing Hawke to moan his name. The sound was music to his ears, her voice moaning his name with desire was the sweetest sound imaginable. Fenris couldn't wait any longer as he removed his fingers and poised himself at her entrance and surged forward, meeting her crystal eyes with his now blue ones.

Hawke writhed in pleasure beneath him, he had taken her numerous times since they first reunited their bodies last night, and every time the pleasure only grew. The feel of him inside her, stretching her walls and filling her was absolutely incredible. There was no way anyone would ever be able to make her feel this happy as Fenris did as he began pistoning his hips at the high speed he had come to realize she enjoyed immensely.

Hawke felt her muscles tense as Fenris steered her unerringly towards her climax, driving her higher and higher with each of his powerful thrusts, while his hand massaged her breasts, with the other holding her body flush against his, he was definitely a quick study when it came to learning her body.

Fenris smiled smugly as he felt Hawke's sheath clamp down on his length and heard her scream his name as he pounded himself into. Her spasming muscles drove him over the edge as well causing him to spill his seed inside her, claiming her once more as his.

As Hawke evened her breathing out Fenris smirked at her "You are mine."

Hawke smiled softly at him "Always Fenris, I love you."

Fenris felt his heart swell with joy as Hawke spoke those words, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to say them to her, but some day he would find a way to make sure she knew how much he cared about her. For now however, he responded to her words by giving her a searing kiss, before he continued to show her with his body how he felt.

After several hours Hawke found her body exhausted from Fenris' pleasure ridden assault on her body. Shadow cautiously entered the room to find Hawke falling asleep on Fenris' chest. Shadow lightly hopped up on the end of the bed and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

Fenris smiled contently to himself watching Shadow sleeping at his feet and Hawke sleeping on his chest, he felt even more content than he had last night with just her sleeping on his chest. The past few days Fenris had discovered more freedom than he had in his entire lifetime, and all of it was thanks to her. He silently prayed that he would be allowed to keep her.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Shadow, even though this chapter is officially for GlysMari, the idea of Fenris and Shadow has been in my head for a very long time, don't worry people, we shall definitely be seeing more of him...muhahaha My cast of characters is increasing!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry about the wait people, my computer decided it was a good time to die, damn thing. Thanks to my hubby for allowing me to borrow his to keep this story going. I am absolutely thrilled with how much everyone loved Shadow, I promise we will be seeing much more of him, along with some of my other characters hehe.  
**

**Bioware toys, sadly, I'm just raiding the toybox.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 35 Rivals**

Hawke and Fenris spent the next few days and nights roaming the forest with Shadow and exploring each one another's bodies. All too soon though they had been at Fenris' retreat for a week and Fenris informed Hawke it was time to return to Kirkwall.

"We'll come back soon though won't we?" Hawke pleaded with Fenris as they walked away from the retreat.

Fenris stopped at the rock wall and turned to her "Of course, I do come here often enough, I can't let Shadow think I've abandoned him."

Shadow licked Fenris' outstretched hand and rubbed his head on Hawke's leg. Hawke reached down to pet him and hug him "I'll miss you Shadow, take good care of yourself."

Shadow yipped and turned his head to Fenris and then back to her "Of course I'll take good care of him." Shadow nodded his head in approval before turning his back on both of them and moving towards the large tree to return to the forest.

Fenris rolled his eyes at the wolf's retreating form "He appears to like you, a lot."

Hawke laughed proudly "Of course he does, I'm quite likeable, if I do say so myself."

Fenris rolled his eyes at her once more and held his arms out to her. Hawke let Fenris lift her into his arms so he could phase them both through the rock wall.

Fenris was able to ghost them both through the early night to the Kirkwall gates in about an hour and half. He walked her to her estate so she could drop off her pack. Then the two of them made their way to the Hanged Man, Hawke always had meetings with her friends on this night and it was likely that most of them were there already.

* * *

Varric spied Hawke coming up the stairs to his suite first "Hawke where the hell you been? Bodahn said something about urgent business?"

Hawke had to think for a few moments to remember what she had told Bodahn, Fenris spoke up from behind her "She was with me."

Hawke didn't even need to turn around to hear the small smile in his voice.

Isabela and Varric busted out laughing "About damn time."

Hawke blushed slightly before moving to take her seat, Isabela leaned over the table to her "So how is our dear Fenris? Hmmmmmm? Do those markings go everywhere? Does his _sword_ work properly?"

Fenris scowled at Isabela as Hawke tried to control her blushing "Isabela, you know I would never kiss and tell, but I will tell you this."

She gestured for the pirate to come closer to her so she could whisper in her ear "He is fucking amazing."

Fenris of course heard what she said and scowled, uncomfortable with her revealing anything to the pirate. The little bit of information seemed to satisfy Isabela though as she leaned back in her seat and winked at the scowling elf. Anders cleared his throat at the end of the table.

Hawke hadn't even noticed his presence until now, but when she looked at him she saw he looked different than normal. He had missed many of the meetings lately, and now he seemed angry. His face was slightly sunken in and his eyes had dark rings around them. Hawke eyed him curiously "Anders what have you been up to?"

Anders gave him a small smile "Actually Hawke I have meaning to talk you about that, can we speak in my clinic tomorrow…" he eyed Fenris angrily, before adding "privately?"

Hawke rolled her eyes at Anders "Yea sure."

Fenris had been scowling at Anders but now he turned his scowl back to Hawke. Isabela decided to take her turn to address Hawke "Castillon is back in town, and I need your help Hawke."

Hawke smiled widely at the pirate "Anything fun?"

Isabela smiled mischievously back at her "Well I sort of had this crazy idea of letting one of Castillon's men take me to him, after you 'betray' me, and then you follow me and we take care of Castillon."

Hawke squealed in excitement "Oh yay this does sound like fun."

Fenris rolled his eyes at the rogues, Varric looked at Hawke curiously "Is there anything else we have on deck Hawke?"

Hawke groaned "Yea sadly, Meredith wants me to visit her tomorrow to discuss something 'of vital importance'."

Anders growled at the mention of the Knight Commander, Hawke ignored him and addressed the rest of her friends "Ok so tomorrow I'll go see Meredith, then I'll meet you at your clinic Anders." She nodded in his direction "Then at night we'll help Isabela."

Isabela smiled at Hawke "Velasco is staying at the Rose."

Hawke groaned "Damnit of course he is, another trip to the brothel."

Isabela laughed as Varric dealt out the cards to them all, effectively ending the business part of the meeting. The next few hours were spent with Isabela and Varric teasing Fenris whose scowl now seemed permanently etched onto his face.

* * *

After several hours of laughter at Fenris' expense, Varric turned to Hawke "So did that letter say if Benny Boy is bringing his woman?"

Fenris turned quickly to Hawke, who slapped her palm to her face, she turned to Fenris "I forgot to tell you the entire reason why Varric and me went to your mansion that day."

Fenris looked at her curiously, allowing her to continue "Ben is coming back to Kirkwall in about two and a half months." Fenris smiled slightly as Hawke turned to Varric "And yes this time he's bringing Talia."

Varric clapped his hands together "Alright now we really get to rile Benny Boy up."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at the dwarf "Varric."

He just laughed at her teasingly "Oh come on Hawke, Benny Boy knows it's coming anyway, and if he was really that afraid of it he wouldn't risk bringing her here."

Hawke shook her head and laughed "Good point Varric, who knows maybe I can convince Ben to pop the question to her here, they've been together for years."

Hawke and her friends laughed the rest of the night away.

Fenris and Sebastian walked Hawke to her estate. Hawke couldn't help but feel disappointed that Fenris went back to his stolen mansion. _What was I expecting, the man has only had his full freedom for a week, of course he wants some time alone, plus he probably needs to hunt._

Hawke allowed herself to sleep peacefully with that thought, even though it wasn't nearly as comfortable sleeping in her bed as it had been to sleep in Fenris' bed at his retreat with him holding her and Shadow laying on her feet. Tonight to make up for some of the emptiness she had allowed Raze to sleep with her in her bed.

* * *

The next day as Hawke approached Anders' clinic with Raze in tow, she was already pissed, Meredith wanted her to play templar and round up apostates. Anders expression did nothing to help her mood. He had a seriously nervous look that made Hawke even more nervous.

"I'm sorry you want me to do what?" Hawke growled at Anders.

"I need your help gathering some ingredients for the potion to separate Justice and me." Anders pleaded.

"Yea I got that part, the part I'm having trouble understanding is what you're not telling me."

Anders looked away from her "I've told you everything you need to know Hawke."

Hawke glared at him "See that, that right there is bullshit! I'm a rogue Anders, and I know damn good and well when someone is lying to me. And guess what Anders? You may not like it but I know you're lying to me. So unless you decide to tell me the truth I'm not helping you."

Anders turned back to her and pleaded with his eyes "Hawke all I'm asking is for you to trust me, can't you do that?"

Hawke smiled sarcastically at him "No honestly I can't, and for two reasons. Firstly because you are asking me to trust you when you don't trust me. And secondly and more importantly; I haven't trusted you that much in years!"

Anders flinched but Hawke didn't stop "You've been slipping further and further away from yourself Anders! You're allowing Justice to take over! You are not the man I met all those years ago who would tell me anything and trusted me with everything! I can't trust you because I don't know you anymore!"

Anders eyes suddenly started blazing blue, Justice was taking over. Hawke suddenly felt nervous as Raze started growling at the now glowing mage. Hawke bit back her nerves and forced herself to speak firmly "Go away Justice! I have nothing to say to you!"

Justice voiced boomed out from Anders **"_You know nothing of Anders!_"**

Hawke sneered at the spirit inside the mage "You're right. I don't. And whenever Anders gets control of his own fucking body back tell him I want nothing more to do with him."

Hawke turned to walk away, she heard Justice start to follow after her. "Touch me and burn demon." Hawke said coldly without stopping. Raze snarled at the mage before following her out of the clinic. Hawke didn't stop once until she got to her estate in Hightown.

* * *

Hawke spent the next few hours in her training room, throwing knives at targets on the ground while she moved around her aerial training course. Varric, Fenris, and Isabela arrived as planned just before sunset. Each one of them noticed how Hawke was visibly angry but none of them said a word to her as they departed for the Blooming Rose.

As Hawke, Fenris, and Varric were exiting the Rose after 'betraying' Isabela, a thought occurred to Hawke. She turned to Fenris, who was still curious as to why she seemed so upset. She almost spoke before thinking and paused for a moment _Maybe Arcanum would be a better choice to see if he can track Isabela. _Hawke eyed him plainly, still furious over what happened with Anders earlier "Potest eam inveneris Fenris?"

Fenris nodded his head slightly, Varric just looked confused "Oh come on Hawke, speaking in Tevinter is cheating."

Hawke smiled a tiny smile "And that is why it is fortunate that I am fluent in it Varric."

Fenris scowled "How do you think I felt when I found out Varric, she led me to believe she didn't understand it at all. When in fact she knows the language as if she had grown up there."

Varric laughed "Something you should know Elf, almost all rogues know many languages, it help to blend into any crowd if you can speak the language."

Hawke laughed weakly and Fenris turned his head to look at her, whatever had upset her, it was clear she wouldn't speak of it now but he was determined to find out what was causing Hawke so much distress before the night was through. Fenris decided they needed to get this mess with Isabela over with quickly, he nodded his head slightly in the direction he could smell Isabela's particular scent. _That pirate still smells far too strongly of alcohol, pepper, and men. Blah. _Fenris wrinkled his nose slightly, and Hawke smiled weakly. The action gave him an idea, as they were walking he took a deep unnecessary breath. Just as he had hoped, it caused Hawke to laugh, and made him feel a little warmer inside. Fenris discretely led Hawke in the direction of Isabela's trail, it led them to the Docks. _Of course the Docks. _Was the thought all three of them shared as they entered one of the warehouses.

* * *

To say Hawke was livid was an understatement, Isabela wanted to allow a slaver to live so she could get his ship. Hawke could see Isabela really wanted the ship so she agreed reluctantly, Fenris was practically snarling at the choice. Hawke approached him while Varric and Isabela went to look over the poisons Castillon's crew had left behind. Hawke pretended to be interested in a crate near him as she whispered to him, knowing he would hear even the tiniest whisper. "Invenies eum et interficient eum placere."

She turned her head slightly to in the direction of Varric and Isabela before meeting his gaze for only a second. Fenris smiled slightly and nodded his head, pleased that Hawke did not have any intentions of allowing the slaver to live, she only didn't want Isabela to know about it, before she could stop it. Once the slaver was dead there would be little she could say about it, especially if his body happened to disappear. Fenris was very good at making bodies disappear. Fenris slowly made his way out of the warehouse not wanting to loose the new trail he was on.

Hawke slowly led the others out after she had given Fenris a head start. She casually looked around for him, not seeing him anywhere. Varric looked around as well "Where'd Elf go?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Fuck if I know Varric, I think he was pissed off at me though. Oh well when isn't someone mad at me."

Varric remained silent as they walked to Lowtown, Isabela had stayed behind at the Docks to investigate her new ship.

Hawke declined Varric's offer to walk her home, saying she needed time to herself.

* * *

She had barely made it out of the Lowtown market when Fenris ghosted right in front of her, causing her to jump. "Damn you Fenris, sneaking up on people like that."

Fenris rolled his eyes "I would have thought you would be expecting me Hawke."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I was actually, just still not entirely used to the whole ghost speed thing. So did you…."

Fenris nodded his head and scowled at the ground as they walked up the stairs to Hightown "One more slaver has met his end. I'm actually slightly disappointed, he was easier to kill than I had expected."

"Usually they are, they're all talk and show, no actual skill."

"So it would seem."

They were silent as they approached her estate, Hawke turned to Fenris "Would you like to come inside Fenris?"

Fenris scowled at her "I would like to know what has you so upset Hawke."

Hawke led him inside and up to her room, only pausing to take off her armor before she sat on her bed.

Fenris stood in front of her bed, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, he approached her and sat next to her on her bed pulling her into his arms. "What is wrong Eve?"

Hawke leaned her head into his chest "I told Anders I didn't want anything more to do with him today."

Fenris couldn't help but feel relieved and angry at the same time "Tell me what happened."

Hawke told Fenris everything that had happened at the clinic today, by the time she had finished Fenris was growling and pacing in front of her fireplace. "What were you thinking going there by yourself? That abomination could have killed you!"

Hawke glared at him "I can take care of myself Fenris in case you hadn't noticed. The closest anyone has ever been to killing me was me!" she pointed to the shiny scar on her throat and Fenris recoiled.

That scar on her throat still made him cringe inside whenever he saw it, it constantly reminded him of how close he had come to losing her forever. Hawke could tell she had hit a tender spot with him but she was too angry to care, Anders had really pissed her off and Fenris was not helping.

Fenris approached her slowly and ran his finger gently along the scar on her throat, as he looked at her angry crystal eyes "I did not mean to upset you Hawke, I know you can take care of yourself. But forgive me for being concerned, I have almost lost you twice now; once to my own cowardice and then again to my former master. I do not wish to lose you again."

Hawke sighed "You won't lose me Fenris."

Fenris scowled at her "I would still like to kill the abomination for angering you though."

Hawke laughed weakly "If you killed everyone who angered me Fenris, Kirkwall would be a ghost town."

Fenris rolled his eyes at her, Hawke quickly captured his lips in her own, whispering to him as she kissed him "I just want to forget about him Fenris. Think you can help me with that?"

Fenris smiled a sly smile at her "I believe I can do that."

He picked her up and threw her back on her bed, tearing her house robes off her body, before stripping himself. Fenris kissed his way down her naked body, paying special attention to the scar along her throat and the almost fully healed puncture marks on her breast and shoulders. He began fingering her already wet folds and slipped a finger inside her, causing her to moan.

Fenris suddenly had a wicked idea, he dipped his head down to her folds and began nipping and licking her, marveling in her taste. Hawke was writhing and moaning above him as his fingers increased their speed when he slipped another one inside of her.

Fenris felt her begin to tighten around his fingers, he quickly extended his fangs and sank them into the soft tender flesh of her inner thigh, throwing her into her orgasm and making her scream his name. "HOLY SHIT FENRIS!"

Fenris smiled smugly to himself as he licked her folds, tasting her climax with her blood still on his tongue, the resulting taste drove his arousal to new heights, and made his need to be within her almost painful.

He rose and quickly moved to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself with his mouth. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her depths. Even though he had spent almost the last full week inside her, the feeling still made his head spin with desire. He looked at Hawke beneath him "How did I manage to go almost three years without your body?"

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile "I still trying to figure out how I did the same."

Fenris chuckled and the things his vibrating chest did to their joined bodies made them both groan. Fenris started moving within her as Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips forward.

Fenris quickly unwrapped her legs from his waist and moved them to his shoulders, sinking himself deeper within her. Hawke thought she saw stars form in her vision as she felt Fenris bury himself deep within her, hitting the entrance of her womb with each of his thrusts.

Fenris had another wicked idea. He focused his thoughts and began ghosting just his hips against her, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips as he took her with supernatural speed.

Hawke screamed with pleasure as Fenris used his amazing speed on her, she would wear the bruises proudly, this was beyond amazing, she couldn't even begin to describe the intense feelings Fenris was giving her, as she felt herself being hurtled towards yet another orgasm. Colors exploded in her eyes and she felt completely disconnected from her body, her mind turning to mush as Fenris embraced his own climax.

When Hawke came back down to earth she found herself lying in Fenris' arms, had he actually caused her to faint with pleasure? She felt as though her body was made of butter and quickly melting. Fenris looked down at her with a smug smirk "Feel better?"

Hawke wasn't sure if she was capable of talking so she nodded her head as best as she could, causing Fenris' smirk to grow.

Hawke finally managed to speak "I think you have completely ruined me Fenris."

He looked down at her sharply, Hawke simply smiled at him "I don't think I will ever be able to have sex with anyone else ever again, it just wouldn't be anywhere near as good."

Fenris growled before capturing her lips in a heated kiss "I don't plan on letting anyone else near you ever again, you're mine Eve."

Hawke smiled brightly against his lips "Always yours Fenris."

She pulled away to look up at him "Will you stay tonight?"

Fenris nodded to her and pulled the covers over them both, allowing Hawke to snuggle herself closer to his chest before he wrapped his arms around her once more. He smiled softly at her "You know this past week I have slept more and needed to drink less, than I have during my entire existence in this life."

Hawke looked at him thoughtfully for a moment "Why do you think that is?"

Fenris continued smiling softly at her "I think I am sleeping more because I am more at peace than I have ever been. As to why I am drinking less, I can't help but feel your blood is the reason for that."

"My blood?"

Fenris nodded "It's just a theory, but ever since I first drank your blood, my thirst has gone down considerably, it's like yours is more potent."

Hawke smiled and blushed "Well in that case I guess it's a good thing I don't plan on being selfish and keeping it all to myself."

Fenris smirked and kissed the top of her head "Rest now my Hawke."

Hawke laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling extremely content from the amazing orgasms Fenris had given her and the very comforting feeling of being in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

**Yayness for google translator**

**Potest eam inveneris Fenris? = Can you find her Fenris?  
**

**Invenies eum et interficient eum placere. = Find him and kill him please.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Computer are still broken...sadness...praise be to the hubby! I'll try to post quickly, please forgive any delays. Reviews, comments, questions, anything and everything makes me smile.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 36 Mages and Crows**

"So Hawke any idea where the rest of these mages are?"

"Well, um not really Varric, but we promised Nyssa that we would be back at the Alienage before nightfall, so lets hurry this up."

Hawke continued to lead her team into the cave near Sundermount that the assassin was supposed to be hiding in. It had already been a long day and it was barely noon. Hawke and her team consisting of Varric, Isabela, and Fenris had been forced to kill the runaway mage Evelina because she became an abomination, right after that, Hawke had spoken to the wife of another of the runaway mages, an elven woman named Nyssa, who was concerned about her husband Huon causing her harm. Hawke promised the woman protection before she led her friends to Sundermount to track down an elven assassin. It had been an early and long day.

"This assassin is strange indeed, why would he want the Dalish to give away his position?" Fenris scowled.

Hawke held out her hand and stopped Fenris from going any further as she revealed a trap he was about to walk into "Because this assassin likes playing games, and right now we're his playmates."

"Seriously how many traps does the man need? That's like the fifth one in ten feet!" Isabela groaned as she helped Hawke disable the trap.

Suddenly Fenris' ears perked up "Speaking of traps, I think we are about to walk into a much larger one."

All eyes turned to Fenris as he listened to the sounds in the cave intently "What are you hearing Elf?"

Fenris scowled and looked at the dwarf "I'm uncertain, I all can say is whatever is through there is large and moving."

Varric huffed "Very descriptive Elf."

Fenris scowled at Varric more "Well, the next time you hear something before someone else, I promise you I shall be fascinated by your description and shall endeavor to learn your techniques."

Hawke and Isabela chuckled as Varric actually scowled back at Fenris, before he broke into a laugh "Alright Elf good point."

The rogues laughed as they went further into the cave, Fenris wore the tiniest of smiles until the noises within the cave grew louder, loud enough for the others to hear as well.

Hawke dropped her shoulders "That does not sound good."

They rounded the corner and came face to face with the Vartarrel, that Hawke, Isabela, and Varric had faced a few years ago with Merrill.

Hawke cursed "Come the fuck on! Doesn't anything stay dead anymore!"

Varric took up his position behind them "Well Hawke I say this time we take its head off! See if it can survive that!"

Fenris growled and willed his markings to life "I can do that."

Hawke and Isabela charged into the battle, focusing on the legs and weakening them. Fenris kept the Vartarrel distracted by attacking the front of it. The Vartarrel quickly became overwhelmed by them, Hawke was extremely grateful Fenris was here; his skills with his greatsword tipped the battle easily in their favor.

* * *

Even with the battle going in their favor, the creature did not seem to want to fall. Hawke caught Isabela's eye as she pulled out a length of rope from her belt "Hey Isabela!"

Hawke tossed her one end of the rope "Wanna dance?"

Isabela wore an evil smirk "Love to Hawke."

The two women began weaving the rope in and out of the creatures' legs, tangling them up. Hawke motioned for Varric to come closer so she could tie her end of the rope to one of Varric's bolts.

Hawke grinned wickedly at her dwarven friend as she finished the quick knot and Varric loaded the bolt into Bianca, Varric smiled widely as he took aim at a nearby wall "Bianca baby, time for your solo." And he fired the bolt.

The Vartarrel was knocked off its long legs and onto the ground as the bolt stuck to the wall; Fenris was there in a heartbeat and sliced its head off. He picked up the severed head of the Vartarrel and threw it into one of the chasms in the cave.

"Hey Elf! I was gonna have that mounted!" Varric whined.

Fenris rolled his eyes "And what would you have done if it came back to life once more? In your suite no less?"

Varric was silent for a moment as he thought about that.

Suddenly the sound of clapping put them all back on guard. Hawke turned quickly to see an elven man walking towards them. He had golden hair, tanned skin, and tattoos on his face.

The man stopped just feet away from them "Now you I wasn't expecting. How do you do Champion? My name is Zevran Arainai."

Isabela blew by Hawke and jumped at the elven man "I thought I smelled Antivan leather."

Zevran embraced Isabela "Isabela! If it isn't my favorite pirate wench!"

Hawke looked back and forth between Isabela and Zevran "I get the distinct feeling you two have met before."

Isabela winked at Hawke as Zevran responded "Several times in fact." Before noisily kissing Isabela's mouth.

Hawke cleared her throat after a few moments, and the two broke apart. Hawke rolled her eyes at the two of them "Sorry to interrupt, but how do you know I'm the Champion?"

Zevran gave Hawke a close look, giving her the feeling he was undressing her with his eyes "Deep Roads explorer, Slayer of Qunari, and a beauty to make the gods jealous? You truly underestimate your fame my dear."

Hawke couldn't resist smiling at Zevran's Antivan accent, it reminded her of how she tried to sound when she first learned Antivan. She wanted to perfect the accent and failed horribly, whereas Zevran clearly had it mastered.

Fenris growled at the other elf when he saw Hawke smiling at him. Hawke shook her head at him and addressed Zevran once more "So let me guess this is the part where I find out the man that hired me to bring you to him set me up?"

Zevran raised his eyebrows at her "Was it a man named Nuncio?"

Hawke sighed, "Yes."

Zevran smiled "Then yes, he is an Antivan Crow."

"Why can't anyone be honest with me anymore damnit!" Hawke groaned.

Zevran shrugged his shoulders at her "You can still bring me to Nuncio if you wish, but he will surely attempt to kill you."

Varric huffed "Of course he does, everyone wants to kill us!"

Hawke smiled suddenly "I have a better idea than turning you in."

Zevran raised his eyebrows at her once more "Oh?"

All of Hawke's companions were looking at her now "I am really getting sick of people lying to me and thinking they can get away with it. So I propose we go find this Nuncio, kill him and his men and you join our little misfit crew here."

All their jaws dropped. Including Zevran who somehow managed to speak "I…"

Hawke cut him off "It would give you an opportunity to remain in once place for a little while, it wouldn't be permanent. It would give me another hand in the problems in Kirkwall, because I seriously doubt this will end peacefully. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you wouldn't be bored, trouble doesn't seem to just find me; it never let's me out of it's sight. And whenever you decide to leave, you can go with Isabela on her ship and spend the time between now and then getting to know her again, if that's what she wants." Hawke glanced at Isabela watching Zevran like he was a delicious meal and she was starving. "So how about it?"

Zevran's wide eyes were thoughtful for a moment while her companions stared at Hawke and Fenris glared at her. Zevran finally met Hawke's eyes once more "You know, you remind me of the Warden, very persuasive, alright you have a deal."

Hawke grinned triumphantly as she led her companions and the freshly recruited Zevran to Nuncio's camp.

* * *

Hawke looked at him curiously as they walked "So you know the Warden?"

Zevran smiled "Ah yes I do indeed, like yourself she is truly a rare beauty."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Can you tell me about her?"

Zevran gave her a saucy sly smile "Of course I can, while I am getting to know you better."

Fenris growled loudly at Zevran but didn't have time to say anything as they walked into Nuncio's camp.

* * *

Hawke laughed at how easily they had killed the Crows. Hawke turned to look at Zevran "I thought Crows were supposed to be hard to kill?"

Zevran smiled and eyed Fenris dreamily "Hard yes, but for people like you and the Warden who seem to make a habit of collecting fine fighters, they are no trouble."

Hawke gestured for them all to head back to Kirkwall. Isabela and Zevran hung behind. Hawke turned to look back at them "We will catch up with you later Hawke!" Isabela said with a wink.

Zevran gave Hawke another saucy smile "Would you care to join us Champion?"

Hawke was just about to speak up, when Fenris growled from beside her, his markings glowing "That depends. How much longer to you wish to live?" Hawke could have sworn she saw Fenris' eyes turn blue for a split second before they turned green again while he glared at Zevran.

Zevran shrugged his shoulders "Oh I see, fair enough then. We shall join you later Champion."

Hawke turned away from them as Zevran and Isabela moved behind a bush. Hawke didn't dare meet Fenris' gaze, she knew he was pissed. Fenris scowled the entire way back to Kirkwall while Hawke and Varric discussed their new companion.

* * *

Hawke quickly led Varric and Fenris to the Alienage, anxious to be on time to meet Nyssa. Hawke immediately sensed something amiss when they approached the Alienage.

She saw Nyssa embrace an unfamiliar elf who proceeded to stab her in the chest. Hawke and her companions ran over to the insane elf. "Huon I assume?"

He laid Nyssa's body on the ground and stared at it. Hawke could sense her 'star alarm' going off. "She was so beautiful." He said sadly.

Hawke rolled her eyes "Someday I'd like to go one week without meeting some crazy blood mage, is that really too much to ask?"

Huon turned his head towards her but still did not look at her "I'm a visionary. I've seen the future, I know what fate has in store for the elves." His expression became angry "The humans keep us down because they're afraid of the magic within us."

Hawke began to see blood swirling around Huon as he continued speaking "But look at the magic Nyssa held inside her, she was just afraid to use it."

Fenris growled "It's always the same, always."

Hawke sighed as Huon stood and shot a wave of blood magic towards them before he summoned shades. Hawke's hand shot out to either side of her, blocking her friends from the incoming attack. As soon as the magic hit her hands it faded away instantly, the same thing happened to the shot aimed at her chest once it hit her.

Huon's eyes widened slightly as Hawke smiled wickedly at him "Some visionary you are. You couldn't even foresee that."

Huon screamed in rage and shot another wave of dark magic towards them all, Hawke was unable to stop it from hitting her friends this time. The magic faded as soon as it hit her, but slammed Fenris and Varric to the ground. Varric lay on the ground writhing in pain, but Fenris was able to stand up though he seemed rather shaky.

Hawke launched herself at the shades and Huon. He unleashed yet another powerful wave of blood magic, this time directing it solely at Hawke, she charged right through it, completely unaffected. Hawke stabbed at the shades guarding Huon as Fenris joined the fray.

Together Hawke and Fenris managed to destroy the shades as Huon sent another blast towards Fenris. Hawke screamed as she saw it connect with his chest and his eyes turn bright blue for just a second "FENRIS!"

He was knocked to the ground once more but quickly rose to his feet, looking around quickly as though he were confused, Hawke turned around and now fuming faced Huon, his eyes completely crazed. Hawke quickly whipped off her gauntlets; ever since her mother was killed, she had been wearing quick release gauntlets for occasions just like this. Huon raised his staff to shoot another bolt at her but Hawke easily passed right through it and latched her hands onto Huon's face.

Huon screamed in pain, Hawke growled as she saw Varric still on the ground bound by the blood magic that hit him "Let my friend go. Now!"

Huon's crazed eyes rolled up to meet her own anger fueled ones, he blinked once. Hawke heard Varric gasp for air as he was released, but she did not let go. Fenris quickly moved behind them, Huon still screaming and writhing within her grasp. Fenris willed his markings to life and ripped out the crazed mage's heart.

Hawke released her hold on the now lifeless corpse and gave Fenris a questioning look. He seemed to understand what she was saying with her eyes, he looked just as confused as her. He quickly covered his confusion with his emotionless mask "We will talk later."

Hawke sighed and went to help Varric stand up. "Andraste's burning butt, I am really getting sick of blood mages. But still the look on their faces when they realize something's different about you Hawke, is still priceless."

Hawke smiled him "What can I say, I'm one of a kind."

Varric chuckled "Come on lets go to the Hanged Man, I need a drink."

* * *

As soon as they entered the Hanged Man, Varric spied a man that really seemed out of place. Hawke noticed him as well, and caught his Orlesian accent as he ordered another drink. Acting on a whim Hawke walked up to the man, he seemed young but his mostly bald head provided her with much confusion.

"Emile de Launcet?"

The man raised his head up from his table lazily. _Oh wow he is wasted._

He smiled a drunken smile "Wow are, are you a mage because you just magicked my breath away!"

Hawke and Varric both groaned, Hawke looked at the pathetic man "You need more practice with woman."

Emile giggled "Can I practice on you? In private?"

Hawke could not contain her look of disgust, Fenris growled beside her.

Emile was apparently still in party mode "Round of drinks on me, I'm Emile as you know, and you are?"

Hawke cringed "Feeling very sorry for you and women you come into contact with."

Emile crossed his eyes in confusion, Hawke rolled her own "I'm also helping the templars hunt a mage named Emile de Launcet, and look here you are."

That seemed to sober Emile up immediately, he stood from his table and approached Hawke "Look I know what this is about, I'm not a blood mage."

Hawke shook her head "Yea I figured that much out on my own. So why tell everyone you are?"

Emile looked away "I only told women, I thought it would make my sound suave and dangerous, women like danger no?"

Hawke slapped a hand to her face and groaned. _It's not like I can dispute that, I'm in love with a brooding, elven, vampire who thinks my blood is the greatest tasting thing there is…oh there's a thought, hold on to that for later._

Emile seemed to miss Hawke's internal conservation with herself "I just don't want to die a virgin."

Hawke's eyes peeked out from between her fingers, Fenris spoke from beside her "This is an act, the mage makes himself out to be harmless."

Hawke removed her hand from her face "No he really is that pathetic, and he's no blood mage, trust me on that one."

Fenris nodded his head slightly at her, Emile moved closer to Hawke "Look I'll go back to the Circle tomorrow, one of the tavern girls agreed to lie with me, I even paid for a room."

_What a gentlemen! _Hawke groaned to herself, before looking at Emile "You really need to go back to the Circle, the templars could come while you're with her, and believe me they won't ask any questions before they kill you, especially after what happened with the other runaway mages."

Emile's eyes widened in fear "Others?"

Hawke faked a sad expression "Yes the other mages that ran away were killed." Fenris growled beside her again "They turned to forbidden magic."

Varric spoke up now "And the templars would quickly believe that you have as well, especially if they find you in a compromising position with someone else."

Emile looked at all three of them in horror, before giving in "Alright, you win, I'll go back to the Circle. This was a stupid idea anyway."

Hawke turned to watch Emile leave before following Varric up to his suite. The three of them ordered a round of drinks and started playing a quick card game.

They had ordered two more rounds when Hawke spied Isabela and Zevran enter the tavern. Hawke stood to leave, Fenris stood as well. Varric shot them both curious looks, Hawke smiled at him "If I know Isabela, Varric, she and Zevran are about to regale us with all their _fascinating _sex tales. I know enough about her sex life for one lifetime, so I'm gonna beat a hasty retreat."

Varric chuckled as Hawke and Fenris quickly moved down the stairs. Hawke caught Isabela's eye as she left the building "I gotta run, I'll see you tomorrow 'Bela!" Hawke waved to Isabela who smiled, rolled her eyes, and waved back at her.

* * *

Hawke and Fenris walked casually through the empty streets, Hawke spoke quietly to the still broody elf "So what's got you so upset Fenris?"

Fenris huffed but said nothing, Hawke inhaled deeply_ So that's how it's going to be huh?_

"Are you angry about Zevran?"

Another huff.

"You know, contrary to popular belief Fenris, I can't read minds. Tell me what the fuck is pissing you off so much."

Fenris scowled at her "Why were you so insistent on the assassin joining us?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Many reasons actually. Firstly, there are a lot of people who want to kill me, so it would be nice to have an assassin on my side for a change. Second, he can keep Isabela 'occupied', unless you already miss her constantly flirting with you. Third, something keeps telling me I'm gonna need all the help I can get when this thing with the mages and templars boils over. That's also one of the reasons I'm glad Ben is going to be here in two months."

Fenris' scowl disappeared as he thought on Hawke's words. He eyed her nervously as they neared Hightown "So you are not interested in the assassin?"

Hawke snorted "Oh fuck no Fenris, that Antivan accent of his is way too funny. And his pick up lines are really obvious." She gave him a soft smile "Besides I am perfectly content with you."

Fenris seemed content as he gave her a small smirk. Hawke was still confused about something they approached her estate "So why did you seem so confused after that whole thing with Huon?"

Fenris looked at the ground as he spoke "My kind is extremely vulnerable to blood magic, I was confused as to why his did not seem to affect me as strongly as blood magic usually does."

Hawke smiled at him as she opened the door to her estate "Well me and my fancy blood are immune to it, so maybe by drinking some of it, you became immune to blood magic to a certain extent."

Fenris' eyes widened as he thought "I hadn't considered that. It's very possible."

Hawke continued to beam at him "That's me, I'm a problem solver."

Fenris laughed softly at her, Hawke went to go into her estate "Would you like to spend the night Fenris?"

Fenris gave her a sly smile "I believe I need to reinforce my claim on you Hawke. After all the men who attempted to have you today, I need to remind you that you are mine."

Hawke smiled her own sly smile as he followed her into her estate "Wouldn't have any other way Fenris."

* * *

Meanwhile in Darktown a meeting was ending. The leader of the Kirkwall branch of Resolutionists left to go make some arrangements.

Their contact turned to go back to his clinic.

Anders was waging an internal war with the spirit inside him. _I do not agree with this, there must be another way. _

_**There is no other way, the woman has sealed her own fate. What is one life when her sacrifice will mean justice for all mages**_**. ** Justice argued.

_By why her? _Anders pleaded with the spirit.

**_Because she is the one they will pay dearly for, compared to the freedom of all mages, one untrusting woman means little. Do not let yourself doubt this. The woman is of little consequence, she has already betrayed you. Since she refuses to aid us in our goal by choice, she will aid us by force. Her sacrifice will not be in vain, her name shall be remembered for all time, as will yours. The world will not know of her betrayal when the remember her, they shall remember her fondly, only we will know the truth of her cowardice._**

Anders sighed _You are right my friend. _

_**I know.** _

* * *

**So yea Zevran is officially part of the gang now, muahaha need more feisty elves...His nickname from Varric is going to be 'Slick' it seems appropriate.  
**

**And yea sorry about the cliffhanger...It had to happen sometime.. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Fair warning people, this is the last light chapter for quite a while, as you probably guessed, from the last chapter, things are about to get hairy. I have really tried to break up the angst in the next chapters, but sometimes it just couldn't be done.  
**

**So enjoy this bit of humorous fluff and domFen, this one was amazing fun.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 37 Heroes and Champions**

Hawke raced through the streets of Hightown to Fenris' mansion. It was midday in the middle of the week, so naturally her male companions would be at Fenris' place getting drunk and playing cards.

Hawke laughed to herself _Man's day, whatever, at least I can tell most of them at once, Varric can tell everyone else._

She threw open the door to the stolen mansion, not bothering to close it behind her, and flew up the stairs.

Hawke threw the door to the room Fenris used open, panting as she took in the sight before her. Sitting at Fenris' table were Varric, Donnic, Sebastian, Zevran, and Fenris himself, all playing cards with mugs of ale and wine in front of them. All of them were looking at her like she'd lost her mind as she panted and gasped for air, well all of them except for Fenris, who simply looked mildly concerned.

Fenris raised an eyebrow at her "Is everything alright Hawke?"

Varric laughed, "Yea Hawke, don't you know interrupting man's day is a capital offense?"

Hawke rolled her eyes as she straightened herself "Oh please Varric, you've interrupted more girls days than I can count, besides I'm not staying, I'm just here to deliver some news."

Sebastian looked at her before returning his attention to his cards "What news Hawke?"

Hawke practically squealed with girlish delight "I just met King Alistair of Ferelden and he's invited us all to a private banquet tonight with the Queen and the Crown Prince!"

The men exchanged confused looks; Fenris clarified for them, while staring at his cards "Hawke has an unhealthy case of hero worship when it comes to the Hero of Ferelden."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him "I do not!"

"Please Hawke, you were unbelievably disappointed when we toured the royal palace in Denerim because you didn't even glance the Queen. You brooded about it for three days."

Varric laughed, "Oh the Elf calls someone else out on brooding. That's perfect."

Hawke glared at the dwarf before looking at all the men "Whatever, we are all invited and we are all going."

Sebastian and Donnic nodded "I'm sure Aveline would love to go, so I guess I really don't have a choice."

Varric clapped his hands together "This is gonna be the perfect opportunity to start my new book, 'From Noble to Hero'."

Sebastian shook his head "Maker help us." He looked at Hawke "It does seem like it would be fun, would you like me to escort you Hawke?"

Hawke smiled at him "Thanks but no thanks Sebastian, Fenris is taking me."

Fenris' head shot up as he stared at her "I am?"

Hawke glared at him "Yes you are."

Fenris pleaded with her with his eyes "You know I hate those noble parties Hawke, Sebastian would be an excellent escort."

Hawke approached him as she smiled menacingly at him "Two things Fenris, first off this won't be like those other noble parties, it's just us and the royal family. And second your going to take me or I swear I will tell Varric all about that day in Denerim."

Fenris gave her a doubtful look "Which day Hawke?"

Hawke smiled at him "That day Fenris, you know exactly the one I'm talking about, the one where Raze ran off."

Fenris narrowed his eyes at her "You wouldn't dare."

Hawke leaned over him, and managed to growl while still smiling "Try me."

Fenris gulped audibly, before sighing "Fine, damn rogues and their blackmail."

Hawke squealed in girlish delight once more and headed for the door.

The other men had been silent during the exchange. However Varric spoke before Hawke left the room "Oh this is too much, Elf is whipped." He laughed uncontrollably as Fenris glared at him.

Hawke turned back to face the men, smiling her manic smile once more "Oh Varric?"

Varric controlled himself long enough to speak "Yea Hawke?"

Hawke's smile made him instantly nervous "If you put him in a sour mood for the day, effectively ruining my good time tonight, then tomorrow all of Kirkwall will be plastered with the story of how Bianca got her name."

Varric rolled his eyes at her "You don't know that story Hawke, no one does."

Hawke's smile grew more wicked "Oh I don't? You keep your private journal in the safe hidden underneath the third loose floorboard under your bed. Inside the box are also some letters from Orzammar, your lucky nug's foot, and a necklace with a gold ring hanging from it. You really need better locks my friend."

Varric paled and dropped his jaw as Hawke turned to the other men in the room, still smiling her crazed, wicked smile, making the rest of them instantly nervous "The same threat applies to the rest of you gentlemen, if any of you put him in a sour broody mood, I have blackmail on each and every one of you, and I will use it. Now play nice boys and have fun. Fenris meet me at my estate at sunset." Hawke said cheerfully as she left the frightened men behind.

After a few moments in silence Varric spoke "That woman is terrifying."

Fenris shuddered again, Hawke had frightened and aroused him "Indeed."

Zevran looked at Varric curiously "You have a lucky nug's foot?"

Varric groaned and turned to Fenris "So what happened in Denerim?"

Fenris smirked at the dwarf "I will brood during the party and blame it on you dwarf."

Varric scowled and murmured under his breath "Damn Hawke and her blackmail."

Fenris laughed as Donnic turned to him "So since Hawke has all this dirt on us, do you have anything on her?"

Fenris scowled at his friend "I'm under threat too Donnic, Hawke seems to have covered all her angles. Damn woman is clever." The game continued as Fenris pondered ways to get back at Hawke for this. _Damn wicked woman and her damned wicked blackmail, any retribution I take out on her she will enjoy…come to think of it.._

* * *

"I hope you don't intend for me to dance at this damn thing." Fenris groaned as he and Hawke approached the Keep.

Hawke smiled menacingly at him "There won't be any dancing Fenris, I told you it's just us, the royal family, and maybe their guards. Do not ruin this for me Fenris. Is escorting me to a banquet really such a terrible thing?"

Fenris sighed "No, it isn't."

Hawke pulled on his arm to stop him for a moment "Look, just pretend like you're having fun, who knows maybe you will actually enjoy yourself, the King is quite a character after all. I won't be all affectionate on you, I'm saving that for later, if you deserve it."

Fenris smirked at her "Oh I will get attention from you later on Hawke, that is a promise."

Hawke smiled at him "We'll see." She forced herself to ignore the way his words instantly excited her, she almost wanted to turn around and take Fenris back to her home to see just what it was he had in store for her.

* * *

Fenris and Hawke entered the banquet room in the Keep, Hawke's grip on his arm tightened instantly when she spied a woman standing beside King Alistair. He had escaped his armor in favor of more comfortable attire, he looked quite handsome in the stark white, long sleeved tunic and dark brown trousers.

Hawke felt her jaw drop as she took in the woman she new to be the Queen, Hawke had heard of the Queen's legendary beauty but she was still stunned. The Queen was almost the female version of Fenris, a slim figure, tanned skin, and she even had snow white hair, secured in a high, tight ponytail on top of her head.

King Alistair glanced at Hawke and beckoned his Queen to follow him over to Hawke and Fenris.

Fenris was watching Hawke take in the Warden Queen with pure amusement, Hawke looked truly delighted and frightened at the same time, as the royal couple approached them.

Hawke bowed deeply as the King and Queen stood before them, Fenris bowed his head slightly.

The King looked proudly at his wife "Champion, this is my wife Taryn, dear this is Eve Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall."

Hawke forced herself to speak as Taryn smiled softly at her, her eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow Hawke had never seen before. "How do you do your Majesty? This is Fenris."

The Queen laughed as Alistair shook Fenris' hand briefly "Please call me Taryn, I really hate people addressing me so formally."

Hawke nodded excitedly, Alistair rolled his eyes "Well Fenris shall we go get some food? I think the women are going to be a bit, and I want cheese."

Fenris regarded the strange King warily before following him further into the room. Varric, Isabela, Zevran, Donnic, Aveline, and Sebastian were already here.

Hawke failed to contain her excitement "I cannot tell you what an honor it is to meet you."

Taryn waved her hand in the air "I could say the same thing to you, I mean fighting the Arishok like that? That's pretty damn cool."

Hawke felt her face turn red "Nowhere near as cool as taking out an Archdemon."

Taryn laughed "I had a lot of help with that, but anyway I wasn't planning on leaving Kirkwall without meeting you."

Hawke's eyes widened as she took a seat facing Taryn "Really?"

Taryn nodded "Your friend Ben told me how disappointed you were when you came to Denerim a few years ago and didn't see me, imagine my surprise to find out that the Champion of Kirkwall had tried to pick the locks of my home just to see me."

Hawke blushed completely "Yea sorry about that."

"Don't be, I honestly think it's very funny."

Hawke attempted to salvage her remaining pride as she could see her friends snickering away at her while they chatted with the King. "So when did you last see Ben?"

Taryn smiled brightly "Actually just before we came here, he comes to the castle frequently now, Alistair hired him to make any weapons I might want. I see Ben spent some quality time on the weapons you and your friend Fenris wield."

Hawke smiled softly as she pulled out her daggers to allow her to inspect them "Ben is a good man, he's actually coming to visit me in about a month."

Taryn smiled at her as she gave Hawke her daggers back "So that's why he needed the time off."

Hawke nodded as a small figure ran up to the Queen and hugged her tightly "Mommy, Uncle Teagan says I gotta go to bed but I wanna stay up. Can I momma please please?"

"Of course you can, tell you what how about you go make your daddy get you some food? Hmmm?"

"Yay thanks mommy!"

The boy ran over to his father, Hawke smiled as she watched Alistair pick his son up and excuse himself from the conversation to serve his son. Hawke turned back to Taryn "Your son is quite cute, the perfect combination of you and the King."

Taryn smiled softly as she looked at her son "Orion, is a handful, but he makes Alistair really proud, you should see the two of them rolling around on the ground while Alistair lets Orion beat him up, it's just too funny and cute."

Hawke turned back to look at the small prince, he looked about six or seven, he had his fathers brownish-blond, short hair and his mother's tan skin and gorgeous yellow eyes. "How old is he?"

"He'll be six soon, all the worry that Alistair had about us not being able to have an heir didn't seem too last long."

* * *

Hawke's other companions gathered around Hawke and the Queen to question her about fighting the Blight and interrogate her about Zevran. Several times Alistair quickly covered his son's ears when Isabela and Zevran spoke. Eventually Alistair had enough "Alright champ, time for bed."

Orion gave his father soft pleading eyes "But daddy…"

Alistair shook his head "Nope not working this time, I'm on to you now. That sad face won't work on me anymore."

Taryn laughed "Don't bet on it dear."

"You know you're supposed to be on my side right?"

"I am, I'm just pointing out a simple fact though."

Alistair gave hurt a faked hurt look before leading his son out of the banquet room to put him in bed. He came back to join the others quickly.

* * *

"So Hawke is at the top of this hundred foot tall pillar, hanging on to it like's she a fucking squirrel, and just as the pillar crumbles beneath her, she starts flying through the air. She lands square on the Arishok's shoulders, grabs his horns, and twists them, snapping his head clean off his shoulders." Varric finished with a flourish.

The King and Queen eyed Hawke curiously "Your friend seems very good at telling stories, is that really how it happened?"

"The Arishok wasn't really forty feet tall was he?" Alistair added.

Hawke rolled her eyes "No he was maybe ten feet, eleven tops. The pillar was nowhere near a hundred feet tall, it definitely didn't crumble, and I know I didn't 'snap his head clean off his shoulders'. There was a lot more stabbing and me getting hit involved."

The Queen laughed as Varric scowled at her "My version was better Hawke."

Hawke shook her head and laughed with her friends as Varric seemed disappointed by her correcting his tale. They had spent the next few hours swapping stories of their exploits, most of Hawke's were told by Varric, only to have one of her companions correct the details afterwards.

Fenris eyed the King, Queen, and Zevran curiously "Did you really catch Loghaine involved with slavers?"

Alistair growled at the mention of his dead enemy, Taryn rolled her eyes "Sure did, killed the whole damned lot of them too."

Sebastian spoke softly "The Circle of Ferelden was really overrun with demons and abominations too?"

Taryn groaned "Holy fuck yes. Took us hours to get through that place. I hated every second of it, those things are hard to kill."

Varric laughed "Too bad you didn't have Hawke, shit like that is her specialty."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him for a single second before forcing herself to smile "Yea Kirkwall seems overrun with shit like that."

"So I hear, Meredith doesn't seem like the sanest person out there either." Alistair added.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, as did Fenris, and Aveline, but Hawke stopped them "Don't any of you say anything, for just one evening I don't want to hear a damn thing about mages and templars, got it?" she eyed each of them, they glared at her but didn't say anything.

The King and Queen took note of the momentary tension, which was quickly relieved by Isabela "So Taryn have you gotten any better at Wicked Grace?"

The Queen smirked at the pirate "Why do you ask? Want me to beat you again? Has your cheating improved any?"

Fenris smiled slightly "I don't think so."

Isabela narrowed her eyes at him "You and your damn elven reflexes."

Hawke laughed "Don't forget about that damned elven hearing."

Fenris scowled at her as Taryn laughed "So I guess Fenris can actually use his ears, Zevran never could seem to listen to anything unless it was dirty."

"I did hear what you said I just chose to ignore it. I enjoy employing selective hearing."

Taryn rolled her eyes at Zevran "Watch out for this one Hawke, he's useful true enough, but damn he can be exhausting."

"And very annoying." Alistair said quickly.

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows at them "Oh he can be quite _exhausting._"

Hawke groaned as Fenris added "And extremely annoying."

Zevran smiled at the other elf "You just need to learn to have fun my broody friend."

Fenris scowled at him "I do not brood, and nor am I your friend."

Varric chuckled "Don't worry about Elf, Hawke is providing him with plenty of _fun._ Who knows maybe someday the broody elf we all know and love will be gone."

Fenris had turned his scowl on Varric now, Hawke smiled her sly smile at Varric "Oh Varric do you remember what I told you earlier?"

It took him a moment before he caught on to what she was saying "Oh come on Hawke."

"I'm crazy, I'll do it, I swear the first person to get a copy will be Isabela."

Varric narrowed his eyes at her as Isabela looked at Hawke intently. "Fine Hawke can't believe you'd blackmail you own friends."

Hawke laughed "In a heartbeat Varric, who else would I blackmail? My enemies? I'd rather kill them."

They all laughed at Hawke's comment and continued to talk, tell stories, and laugh until late into the night.

* * *

Fenris walked Hawke back to her estate, she was extremely happy, Taryn had promised to keep in touch with her when they went back to Denerim.

Fenris followed Hawke into her room "Before I forget, Donnic has asked me to join him and Aveline on a mission out of town in about a week."

Hawke eyed him suspiciously "Why was I not invited on this?"

Fenris looked away from her, knowing she was upset that she wouldn't be going "We are going to assist the guards in Ostwick with a large slaver nest outside of the city, Aveline wanted you to stay behind in case…"

Hawke knew what was coming "In case anything happens with the fucking templars and the damned mages."

He looked guilty as he nodded his head slightly "Yes, I don't really agree with it, but it's not my call. We leave in a week and I shall return about a week after that."

Hawke tried not to look disappointed, Fenris had spent a lot of time with her since they got back together over a month ago. She knew he would eventually need his space, and this time apart would be good for him. Even though he still occasionally slept at his mansion, he would always spend a few hours with her in the evening.

Fenris noticed the disappointed look she was trying to hide "When I return, would you like to come with me to the retreat? I'm sure Shadow is missing you."

Hawke's face lit up "Definitely, Aveline can take her damn turn to babysit this damned city."

Fenris smiled at her as he moved to the bed to kiss her. Their tongues met almost immediately and the remainder of their clothing disappeared.

* * *

Hawke moaned against his lips as he thrust his length into her quickly. He groaned with pleasure at the feeling, since they had reunited he had taken her times beyond counting, never once did the feeling of being inside her fail to make his head spin. The feeling of her hot, wetness surrounding him, encasing him was utterly indescribable. Like a moth to the flame, it always drew him in.

Hawke moaned once more, but with disappointment as he quickly drew out of her. Fenris turned her over on her hands and knees, and quickly tied her hands and legs up using the ropes that held the curtains of her bed in place. Hawke struggled against the bonds, only to feel Fenris grab her hips, forcing her to remain still with his unmatched stength, as thrust himself into her heat again. He began to pound himself into her, ghosting his hips against her. Just as he felt her begin to tighten around him, he stopped.

Hawke looked over her shoulder to see Fenris grinning smugly at her "Please Fenris, more please" she felt her orgasm dissipate before it had started.

Fenris' grin became dark "This is your punishment for attempting to blackmail me Hawke."

Hawke narrowed her eyes and growled at him, only to have her growl transform into a moan of pleasure as Fenris suddenly started thrusting into her again.

* * *

Time and time again he would feel her begin to tighten around him, and time and time again he would immediately stop, not allowing her to find the release she craved.

"PLEASE FENRIS!" Hawke screamed as he stopped thrusting completely once more, she was on the verge of tears from the constant torture.

Fenris simply smirked at her "Would you say you have learned your lesson?"

Hawke whimpered "Yes."

"Are you ever going to blackmail me again?"

Hawke whimpered once more "No, now please please fuck me."

Fenris grinned darkly "But I have been Eve, for hours now."

She turned her head to look at him again "Please let me come, I need it."

Fenris laughed softly at her before kissing her shoulder lightly "As you wish."

He immediately resumed his frantic pace, his own arousal was almost painful at the lack of release. He knew it wouldn't take long for either of them to finish. He began pounding himself into her like a man possessed, he wasn't entirely certain that wasn't the case. His markings blazing as he took her at with his vampire speed. He felt Hawke begin to tighten around him again, this time she screamed and he did not stop. Hawke screamed his name loud enough for the entire city to hear as the powerful waves of desire claimed her. Feeling his own release impending Fenris leaned over her and sank his fangs into the flesh of her shoulder, filling her with his seed while taking only a mouthful of her blood.

Hawke collapsed beneath him, causing him to chuckle softly as he laid down next to her, released her bonds, and pulled her into his arms. He rolled her over slightly so he could see his fangs marks on her shoulder, he then sank one of his fangs into his forefinger, carefully avoiding the lyrium marking there. Fenris rubbed the small bleeding hole on his finger on the two puncture marks on her shoulder. They healed quickly, vanishing entirely.

When he allowed Hawke to curl up in his arms, she looked at him softly, quickly being claimed by exhaustion "Why do you always heal them?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "On they off chance someone should see them, like when you wear your dresses to the noble parties, the ones that hang just below your shoulders but still manage to cover up your brand. You really seem to favor clothing that shows off your shoulders. It wouldn't do well for the Kirkwall nobility to notice fang marks on their Champion."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders weakly "I like the style of those dresses, I've spent most of my life covering up my shoulders because of my brand, but with these I can show off my shoulders and still cover my brand."

Fenris rolled his eyes above her "If it helps I can inform you that when we go to the retreat I have no intention of healing my marks at all."

Hawke smiled slightly "It does."

Fenris kissed her head softly as she fell asleep, he still could not believe the fool he had been to walk away from her years ago. For two and a half years he had missed out on perfect moments such as these all because he was too much of a coward to tell her the truths, all of them. Fenris rolled his eyes at his own stupidity before settling himself down next to her and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Alright people, hope you enjoyed, I shall try to post the next ones at least two at a time. **

**This chapter as serves as a slight teaser for another story idea I'm tossing around, and yes I know, I didn't name Alistair's son after Duncan, everyone does, I wanted to be different.  
**

**Reviews are welcome as always**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, so technology has officially decided it doesn't like me this week, now on top of my laptop not working, my husband's word program doesn't like me. Truly hoping to get all this fixed soon. Don't like keeping all of you waiting.  
**

**Anywho like I said many times before people, hang on to something, its about to get bumpy. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 38 Taken**

"You promise we can go to the retreat when you get back?"

Fenris rolled his eyes at Hawke "Yes, I promise."

Hawke huffed "Fine I guess you can go."

"I thought we had already agreed I was going."

"Oh, a thought just occurred to me."

"Do tell."

Hawke smiled her sly smile at him "Aveline and you both gone, no warriors. Oh we are gonna have a rogue party, and Aveline can't stop us. I'm gonna switch the guard's duty roster with the Rose's guest book again!"

Fenris' eyes widened a bit "That was you?"

Hawke's sly smile got bigger "Yep, payback for Aveline yelling at me about that whole mess with Donnic."

"I heard that Hawke, and just so you know when we get back we are gonna have a long talk after I kick your ass." Aveline said with a warning smile, as she and Donnic came closer to where Hawke and Fenris were speaking quietly to one another. The guards and Fenris were just about to depart for Ostwick, and had agreed to meet in the Hightown square.

Hawke stuck her tongue out at the Guard Captain before looking at Fenris once more "Before I forget, I want to give you a book to take on the road with you."

Fenris nodded his head and followed Hawke back into her estate and into the library. Fenris eyed the shelves of books "I have a book already Hawke."

Hawke's voice came from directly behind him "I know that."

Fenris turned around and felt Hawke's arms wrap around him and her lips pressing against his. Hawke's tongue licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth for her. Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke's neck and allowed them to snake their way into her hair, his own tongue met her's as they tasted each other, both marveling and moaning with pleasure in the sensation of sharing their mouths. For a moment Fenris wanted to do nothing more than throw Hawke back on the table only feet away from them and take her. Hawke came to her senses first and gently pulled away to breath "I wanted to give you something to look forward to when you come back."

Fenris smiled softly at her as he stroked her soft blond hair "I shall return soon."

Hawke gave him a quick yet tender kiss on his lips "I love you Fenris."

Hearing her say that still made his heart swell with something beyond joy. For all his faults and failings, Hawke actually loved him. She said it as though nothing else were more obvious, not the fact that the sun rises or the tide turns, no to Hawke loving him was the clearest and most obvious thing there was. He silently prayed that one day he would be able to tell her how he felt as clearly, but for now he gave her a soft smoldering look "I am yours."

Hawke's return smile was sweet and loving as he kissed the top of her head and headed out of her estate to join the others. Hawke watched them all leave from an upstairs window in her library. Neither of them was aware of the extreme danger that lay directly in front of them.

* * *

Varric, Isabela, and Zevran came by Hawke's estate later that afternoon to plan all the trouble they would cause while the guard captain and her husband were out of town. Hawke found herself smiling brightly, her crystal blue eyes alit with mischief, as she lay down in her bed that evening.

Hawke was awoken a short time later by a voice calling to her from her foyer. "Hawke"

She grudgingly left her comfortable, warm bed to see who this late visitor was. Her name was called again as she neared her bedroom door "Hawke"

_Anders? What the fuck does he want?_ Hawke groaned as she opened her bedroom door. She took a few steps towards the railing and just glimpsed Anders standing in her main hall when everything went black.

* * *

Hawke groaned, she felt like she had been hit on the head, hard. Her memory seemed a little foggy as she tried to recall what had happened. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did she only saw more blackness, she heard voices, unfamiliar voices all around her.

"You're sure this is the one?"

"Absolutely, the healer was very clear, apparently he has tasted her power himself."

"Well we shall see soon enough."

Suddenly Hawke felt her head being jerked around by a strong hand, and the world came flooding into focus, as the dark bag that had been covering her head was removed.

Hawke blinked a few times, trying to make sense of her surroundings, it was definitely still night, she thought she was in a warehouse of some kind _Probably the Docks. _She thought as a woman approached her. The woman was wearing mages robes and carried a staff on her back. Hawke tried to move her arms and legs but she quickly discovered they were tightly bound. She tried to reach for the knife she kept hidden in her sleeve, it was gone, as were her houseboots, no chance of finding her knives then.

The woman reached for Hawke's neck and Hawke jerked away, only to be held in place by the same strong arms that had brought the world back into her sights. The woman smiled as she pulled Hawke's amulet free of her robes.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown "It's broken, where is the other piece?"

A voice from behind Hawke spoke "The healer said she used it, that's all that's left."

Hawke felt a shiver creep down her spine as the woman's frown became a smile once more "No matter, that she is in possession of it is enough, but just to make absolutely sure."

The woman quickly slit her wrist and expertly threw a bolt of dark energy towards Hawke, it dissolved as soon as it touched her, without harming her. The woman laughed triumphantly "Oh yes, the rest of the magisters will be very pleased, it has been far too long since we've had an adult Star Child." The woman looked behind Hawke "You shall have your aid, once we get back to Minrathous we shall send them."

Hawke could hear voices behind her cheering happily, but Hawke had never felt colder in her entire life, she felt as if her very being had been frozen inside and out. She tried to speak, her voice clearly shaky "I am the Champion of Kirkwall, if you do this you will be starting a war."

The woman huffed proudly "The Free Marches would never start a war with the Imperium, not over one single woman, especially when it will have other problems to deal with. Cover her again, we leave for Minrathous immediately."

The world went dark once more as the dark bag was replaced over her head; Hawke was able to catch a glint of light reflecting off her amulet, displayed casually on her chest as the bag was secured.

Hawke felt herself being lifted, she tried kicking and flailing, but to no avail. The strong arms quickly shifted her around and once more Hawke felt herself being struck and fading into unconsciousness. Only able to form one thought before she was dragged down... _Anders…. What have you done?_

* * *

Varric arrived at Hawke's estate the next afternoon with Isabela and Zevran. The four rogues had made plans to move all of Aveline's office furniture to Jethan's room at the Blooming Rose and bring his to her office.

Isabela and Varric stopped in their tracks when they entered the main hall of Hawke's home, it was empty.

"What is this problem my friends?" Zevran asked with a smile.

Varric said nothing while he looked around, Isabela answered for him "It's empty in here, I don't even see any of the servants."

Zevran shrugged his shoulders "They are probably out shopping or something, this is what servants do during the daytime, yes?"

Varric moved into the estate to look around some more "I don't know Slick, something seems wrong here." He moved towards one of the fireplaces "This hasn't even been lit today."

Isabela called to them from atop the stairs near Hawke's room "Hawke's bedroom door is open, she never leaves it open, and where the hell is Raze?"

Zevran noticed how tense the two of them seemed "I'm sure everything is fine, Hawke has probably taken her hound out to the Coast, and the servants left early to get their chores done. These things are easily explainable. Hawke shall probably be back soon."

Isabela looked down at Varric, concern clear in his features, but he shook his head "Yea you're probably right Slick, Hawke will probably come by the Hanged Man later on."

Isabela grabbed onto his assurance "Maybe she is already at the Keep, let's go check there."

The three of them made their way to the Keep, no one had seen Hawke. They checked the Rose next, same thing. Isabela groaned "I'll bet she wimped out on us."

Varric said nothing, something was wrong, very, very wrong.

The three of them walked back to the Hanged Man, encountering Merrill in Lowtown, she hadn't seen Hawke either.

Sebastian came to the Hanged Man as the sun was setting, he hadn't seen her either. Isabela gave Varric a concerned look "Well that's everyone, except for Anders, and Hawke made it pretty damn clear that he was out."

Varric sighed "Yea that she did, but she had good reasons. Me and Hawke did a little bit of research on those materials Blondie needed her help gathering, they are used to make some kind of explosive. He was lying to her, lying to all of us."

Isabela scowled at the table, she hated when someone else lied to her, it made her feel like a fool.

Zevran thought for a moment before speaking "Perhaps the Champion went with that extremely handsome friend of her's to keep him company?"

Isabela considered it "She could have, she probably left last night. Ever since Hawke and Fenris got back together they've been joined at the hip, or somewhere else entirely." She wiggled her eyebrows at Varric.

When she looked up she saw the concern of Varric's face still "Look, we'll go back to Hawke's place tomorrow, if she still isn't there, we'll use the spy network to find out where she is."

Varric nodded his head but said nothing.

* * *

Hawke groaned in pain, the bag was no longer on her head when she opened her eyes, but it would have been preferable. Even though she was in the dark, the small rays of sunlight were just too bright for her aching head. The ship rolled once again and Hawke couldn't even try to suppress a shudder. Here she was the mighty Champion of Kirkwall, bound and chained, heading to a city of blood mages to be tortured, and she was still more afraid of the water than them, she knew eventually they would kill her, the water though was never certain.

She slowly rolled her head around to look at her hands and feet. Her arms were spread wide apart and chained to a wooden fall. Her feet were bound to the floor by thick manacles. Hawke hated that she was standing, all her weight being supported on by her chained wrists at the moment, eventually she would switch back to her feet, to relieve her wrists.

A door opened and light flooded into her burning eyes and aching head. Quickly the door closed once more, and Hawke looked into the face of the same dark haired woman who had spoken to her before at the Docks, she didn't know how long ago.

"Consider yourself lucky Champion."

Hawke forced herself to look into her eyes "Oh believe me I do, this is one of the kindest invitations I've ever received. Really I'm honored."

The woman scoffed "You should be, the Archon is so looking forward to meeting you. He is remarkably curious as to how you have already escaped us once apparently."

Hawke glared at her, she had been stripped of her houserobes, yesterday maybe? And they had seen her slave brand as they pulled what appeared to Hawke to be a plain burlap sack over her body. Hawke had refused to speak to them about what happened.

The woman sneered at her "How did you escape the ones that captured you originally, Champion?" Venom dripped from the woman's words.

"Well you see your damn hunters are very fucking stupid that's how I escaped." Hawke said with a smirk.

The woman slapped her across her face, spitting as she spoke angrily "Consider yourself lucky the Archon wants you in one piece and undamaged when we get there."

Hawke continued smirking at her, taunting her "Well of course he does, can't have fun with broken toys now can you?"

The woman raised her hand to slap her again but didn't, instead she took Hawke's face in her hands and squeezed her jaw, she was much weaker than Strong Arms "I know you are trying to bait me, it won't work Star Child, you shall go to Minrathous and be punished for the crimes of your kind." The woman turned and left, briefly flooding Hawke in painful light once more.

Hawke sagged against her chains, the way the woman had said 'your kind' was exactly the way Fenris had all those years ago. _No stop, he is free, don't even think about him. I will not allow him to be brought back here, not even in my mind. _Hawke felt tears flowing freely down her face, not because she was going to Minrathous to face her death by torture, but because she was saying goodbye to him. Refusing to allow him to return to the place that had caused him so much pain, not even in her thoughts was that a good idea. He was free, let him stay that way. He had an eternity to live through after all, maybe someday, someone would make him as happy as he made her. Someone else could tell him they loved him and he would tell them he loved them back. Maybe he would be with his own kind or the world would be rid of Tevinter. Hawke allowed herself a smile at the thought, the man she loved was free and would always remain so because of her.

She whispered, though not even daring to use his real name, instead using the one she had given when he saved her from the Seekers in Denerim "Goodbye Blackheart, I will always love you." And with that she began building walls in her heart against her memories, not allowing him to enter her mind at all.

* * *

**And so it begins, its about to get very angsty with this story, but I have tried to lighten it back up whenever I could. Answers are coming people, I promise.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sooooo who wants to see what our fav elf does when he finds out his woman is gone? I'm getting creative with the phasing people. Creative credit goes to toxic mayhem for assistance with Anders and Fen's one-liners came from my husband. He's really good at thinking the way our lovely elf would.  
**

**Bioware's toys...I'm borrowing them...emphasis on 'borrow'. They might never get them back.  
**

**Reader's note: We are going to play it that the magister got Hawke out of the city unnoticed, Anders was not present at the actual 'trade off', he had other things to take care of, you'll see...DO NOT PANIC THOUGH! the servants and Raze are ALIVE! I swear!  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 39 Rage**

Fenris returned to Kirkwall less than a week since he had left, the guards of Ostwick were clearly pathetic, those slavers barely provided a challenge. Aveline and Donnic were laughing together in front of him as they approached the city gates. Fenris was the first to see Isabela and Varric standing at the city gates, looking very anxious.

As soon as they spotted him they ran up to him, Varric pleaded with him "Please tell me Hawke changed her mind at the last minute and went with you?"

Aveline shook her head at the dwarf "Of course not, Hawke has her duties here."

Fenris turned his head to Isabela, the concerned look in her eyes made his heart freeze, Isabela was never concerned. "What's wrong?"

Isabela looked away from him, furthering the icy grip on his frozen heart "We need to talk, now. Aveline send your damned guards home."

Aveline scowled at the pirate instantly and then noticed the growing concern on the faces of her friends "Guardsmen, you're dismissed for the rest of the day, good work men."

Once the guards had left, and it was just Aveline, Fenris, Isabela, and Varric, Fenris looked between the two rogues "What is wrong? Where is Hawke?"

The look of pain on Varric's face made the ice in Fenris' chest spread to his lungs and throat, his next words would freeze his mind. "Hawke is missing."

Aveline spoke firmly "What do you mean she is missing?"

Isabela held her arms in front of her "We all hung out at Hawke's place the day you all left, and no one has seen her or her servants or even her hound since then. She just fucking disappeared, they all did."

Varric spoke with a shaky voice "Even my spy network can't find her, or any of them."

Fenris took off like a shot, Hawke. Missing. No, no, no, no, NO. It just couldn't be, she was safe, she was here just days ago, she was at her estate, they had just missed her, that or some soon to be dead rogues were playing a vile trick on him.

* * *

Fenris burst through the door of her estate. The silence, the complete and utter silence stunned him. He moved slowly through estate without even knowing he did so. It was completely still and empty, more so than he had ever seen here, even the gloom of his mansion could not compete with this, this place so always full of life and energy suddenly drained and desolate as a tomb. He had been here when no one was home, many of Hawke's companions had, but her home never felt like this, then it had always felt as if she or her servants were do home any minute, but now with the dead fireplaces and stale air, it felt as if the occupants were either long dead or had never existed. Fenris found himself looking around the familiar home in horror, he had been here countless times but never had it seemed so lifeless.

A sudden scent brought him back to his senses, there in front of the fireplace in the main hall, where her hound always slept, it had been cleaned but he could still smell it, his senses were much keener than any mortal ever born, he could smell blood.

Fenris knew enough to know that he was smelling the blood of an animal, but realizing that he could sense things the others couldn't, forced him to investigate.

He opened all his senses, taking in every smell and sight he could. There was nothing out of place as far as appearance went, save for Hawke's open bedroom door. But the scents, the scents, now they held answers; he just knew it.

Fenris smelled no less than six strange humans in her home, they were not fresh, not recent, four or five days ago. A few of the scents were familiar; Isabela's peppery sea and incense smell, Varric strong parchment, ink, and oil scent, and Zevran's scent of sweet cologne, sex, and wind. Fenris even caught a hint of Sebastian in the scents present in the house, the smell of holy incense, candles, and dust made his nose wrinkle.

Fenris moved through the house with purpose now, the others had finally caught up with him, true it was still daylight, but even so Hawke was the only one who could move faster than him during the day. Fenris felt his eyes widen in rage as he picked up a new yet familiar scent leading to her cellar, this one reeked of magic, herbs, parchment, and more magic. Fenris growled "Abomination."

The others followed him curiously but silently, Aveline, Varric, and Isabela had never seen Fenris track like this, but clearly he was following something they couldn't. Fenris didn't even notice them follow him into the cellar. Here the mages stink was joined by the scent of Hawke's servants and hound and a little more blood that had been cleaned up.

Fenris raised his head quickly and took off once more following the scent trail. Isabela, Varric, and Aveline followed closely behind him, confused when he stopped in front of the entrance to Darktown at the far end of Hawke's cellar. Varric's eyes widened "I completely forgot this was here. Hawke sealed it up and that was it."

Fenris inspected the lock on the tunnel entrance, it was not one of Hawke's. He grabbed it and ripped it off before lowering himself quickly into the dark passage and running once more. The others slowed to light torches, but Fenris could see in the dark, he didn't need them and he didn't stop.

* * *

_Good, slow them down, I'd like some alone time with that fucking abomination once I get her back. _Fenris struggled to control his eyes and keep them from shifting as he thought about the mage harming his Hawke.

Fenris knew he was getting closer as the mage's vile odor became stronger. He saw a door at the end of the tunnel, he saw no handle on it. _Locked from the outside then, no matter. _Fenris threw his leg up and kicked the door down with no real effort, smashing it to splinters.

He could not suppress a snarl when he saw the tunnel beneath Hawke's home literally led the abomination's front door. Fenris did not break his stride as he threw the door to the clinic open, causing several people inside to jump. The mage was standing in a corner and immediately glared at him.

"Where is she?" Fenris snarled.

The mage had the audacity to look puzzled, Fenris felt his markings flare to life of their own accord, sending the other people in the clinic fleeing. "Where is she mage?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Fenris forced himself to focus, the servants were here, he could smell them. Anders went to stop him as Fenris moved to Anders' locked storeroom where he kept all his extra supplies. Fenris simply grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the clinic, before he wretched the door from its hinges.

Fenris' eyes widened as he saw Bodahn, Sandal, Orana, and Hawke's hound Raze tied up, gagged, and bound to the back wall of the room. Fenris quickly scanned each of them, they were alive, and mostly unharmed though terribly frightened and dirty, then his eyes fell on Raze. Fenris gasped in horror, the others had arrived and were quickly approaching him, he heard Aveline confronting Anders.

Isabela and Varric gasped as well when they saw the occupants of the storeroom and quickly went to free them, Fenris' eyes were still locked on Hawke's hound. Raze, Hawke's faithful and ferocious hound was missing a leg. His right front leg was nothing more than a bloody stump, carefully healed, true, but even so Raze could barely stand up. Fenris might have known that nothing shy of mortal injury would stop Hawke's hound from protecting her.

* * *

Rather than continue looking at the sad sight, Fenris turned back to the mage, he moved right past Aveline to stand in front of him "Go help the others with the servants and Raze."

Anders visibly cowered "I didn't harm them, I was just holding them until I could figure out what to do with them, I tried to convince them to leave the city."

Fenris was still glowing as he grabbed the mage by the collar and lifted him into the air. He didn't hesitate to phase his glowing arm into the mage's chest, he gently took hold of the mage's kidney and brought it hang outside of his body. He didn't want him dead, not yet anyway, first he needed to know where the abomination was keeping Hawke and why.

Anders eyes became their ethereal blue as Justice glared at him "_**Unhand me demon!"**_

Fenris glared daggers at him "Strange choice of words coming from a demon, where is she?"

Justice smiled wickedly "_**She refused to be a part of the solution, so now she has become the solution, a glorious sacrifice for justice for all mages."**_

Fenris phased his hand into the mage once more, this time bringing his liver outside of his body to dangle next to his kidney. The possessed mage screamed in agony, but possessed or no Fenris was still far stronger than the mage and he refused to lessen his hold. "I've always wondered how long one's heart can beat outside of one's body, the current record is seven seconds. Now tell me where she is or I shall see if your heart can last longer!"

The agonized creature he held locked eyes with him, and smiled once more. "_**The other mages agreed to an exchange, the Star Child for their aid."**_

Fenris felt his frozen heart shatter with fiery hate, the others gasped behind him. Shock caused him to release the mage in his grasp, Anders crumbled to the floor, still cringing in pain, clutching his exposed organs gingerly. When Fenris spoke next his voice was practically a whisper "You sold her to the magisters? You sold Hawke to the magisters to be tortured?"

Suddenly the demon faded as Anders reclaimed his body "No! Not tortured they just wanted her to die because of what she is. Hawke's death will free mages all over the world! The magisters promised!"

Fenris felt himself snap, now his eyes blazed blue as he glared at the mage, once again in his grasp. He felt his anger consume him, swallow him, and he relished the feeling of it. The pure rage flowed through him like the waters of the ocean, uncontrolled and unstoppable. "You stupid fucking idiot, the magisters are going to torture her until she wishes she were dead! They will keep her alive as long as possible so they can enjoy the entertainment her torture will provide!"

Completely unhinged, and ready to slaughter everything in his path that kept him from her, Fenris turned away from the mage and began walking out of the clinic, he heard Varric speak behind him "Uh, Fenris aren't you forgetting something?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Fenris refused to turn "He is a healer, let him do it himself." Though Fenris knew the mage wouldn't be able to heal himself, he would die very slowly and very painfully.

Isabela's voice stopped him as he neared the clinic's door "Don't you think you're letting him off a bit easy? I honestly doubt anyone can heal this shit and if you ask me he deserves worse."

Her words made Fenris turn, the pirate was right indeed, and there were few others in the world capable of delivering worse than he, but he felt Hawke deserved a chance to try, she was always surprising him with her skills. Yes, he would do this for her and her alone, so that when he brought her back, and he would bring her back, she could exact her own revenge.

Fenris stalked over to Anders and lifted him to his feet once more and stared into the mage's eyes, clearly he was having a difficult time controlling the demon within him, but Fenris felt no pity or sympathy for him.

Anders shook in his grasp, cowering under the intensity of Fenris' icy stare. Fenris looked straight into the mage's eyes, allowing sincerity to drip into his words. "Know this abomination, the only reason I'm leaving you alive is so that Eve can have the pleasure of killing you herself. But if she dies I will make sure the rest of your existence is lengthy and excruciatingly painful. Eve will not be the only one to wish for death, but your wish will never be granted."

Fenris forced himself to put the mage's organs back into his body. Doing so went against every instinct he had, but he wanted the mage healthy and alive for Hawke to kill. As soon as Fenris pulled his hand out of the mage, Aveline immediately came up behind him and clapped him in irons. Fenris looked at her angrily, Aveline shook her head "He is going to prison for now, we will figure out what to do about him after we figure out what to do about Hawke."

Fenris nodded his head slightly, his eyes still their icy blue but there was little he could do about that now, apart from closing his eyes, his rage was still too great, and he had no immediate way to relieve his rage right now. Aveline pulled the mage out of his grasp and led him away.

Fenris turned to see the others, Bodahn and Sandal stood on their own, Orana was trembling while Isabela had her arms around her for comfort, and Varric was doing his best to keep Raze standing. The sight of Hawke's hound in such a weakened state, reminded Fenris that he needed to compose himself, for her. His anger and rage would not help her, not yet. Hawke needed him, only he knew where she would be taken. Fenris closed his eyes and focused, with enormous effort he felt his eyes shift back to their normal green.

He opened them again and went over to Varric and Raze, gently scooping the hound into his arms, he looked at the broken faces around him, Aveline was just escorting Anders out of the clinic, he called to her "Aveline!"

She turned and looked at him, he walked quickly over to her, keeping his movements fluid to avoid causing Hawke's hound anymore pain. "We need to keep this quiet, understood?"

Aveline nodded her head sharply and pushed Anders out of the clinic. Fenris looked back at the rest of them, they all looked so lost and helpless, as if they were just informed there would never be another sunrise nor starry night, that all would be storm clouds from here on out. Fenris swallowed the lump in his throat, they thought Hawke was done for, that there was nothing they could do. He would not allow himself to think the same, he would either find her alive or enjoy venting his rage on the abomination's vital organs.

"We will take the tunnel back to the estate, this needs to stay quiet."

Isabela's eyes shot to his "What on earth are you talking about?"

Fenris glared at her "If anyone finds out that Hawke is a Star Child taken by magisters, the Chantry will never stop hunting her, even after we get her back."

Varric's features softened for a moment "You have a plan then?"

Fenris nodded his head slightly "We go to Minrathous and get her back."

He turned away and led them through the dark passage, making sure to keep himself near the still trembling servants. Isabela and Varric questioned them as they walked. "How did this happen?" Varric pleaded with Bodahn.

The other dwarf sounded like he was sobbing "I have no idea, one minute the whole house had gone to bed for the night, then the next I heard a ruckus in the main hall, and then everything went black."

Orana nodded her head in shy quiet agreement. Isabela cursed "Fuckers probably used blood magic on them, and knocked Hawke unconscious by force."

* * *

Fenris didn't speak a word as he led them through the passage and up into Hawke's cellar. Sebastian had arrived at the estate by then with Zevran and Merrill in tow.

The others helped settle the servants in while Fenris laid Raze down on Hawke's bed. Fenris sat next to the hound, petting his head without the knowledge of doing so. It had been less than a week ago he had awoken here with her in his arms, smiling softly up at him as she awoke. He had promised to take her to his retreat before he left. Fenris felt his throat swell in horror. It was his fault. Because he had allowed his hatred of slavers to cloud his judgment, he had left her alone and unguarded. Had he been here this never would have happened, Hawke would be safe in his arms probably laughing as she tried to make him laugh. She always wanted to make him laugh and smile, and she knew exactly how to do so. That human knew how he thought and functioned better than he himself did, always challenging him, forcing him to face his demons head on, but never making him do so alone.

Hawke was always there whenever he needed her, the woman had the most amazing instincts he had ever seen when it came to that, almost like an extra sense that alerted her to any distress of his.

Her sly smile that was just for him, a completely different version than the one everyone else received, and the way her crystal blue eyes always seemed to shine with mischief, had made him feel more alive than anything ever had before. She was his first true friend besides Arkus who was a mentor and father, and Shadow who was more of a brother of sorts. Alright so she was his first human friend, and had willingly offered her life in exchange for his freedom. Hawke loved him, her actions and words always proved that time and again, but more than that, it was the way she looked at him; like she did not see a lyrium-branded elf, or a former slave, or even a vampire, she looked at him like she saw a man; a free man, one whose worth did not lay in his skin or strength but in his actions and choices. Eve loved him for who he was, and he had never even told her how very much she meant to him.

But now he may never see her again, she was on her way to become the plaything of the magisters. And here he was sitting on her empty bed petting her ruined hound. The idea spurred him into action, if there was grief to be had it would have to wait until later, for until he knew Hawke's fate he would not rest nor would he stop. The damned mages of Tevinter had created him, Arkus had made him stronger, and Hawke had freed him, and now there was no one who would stand in way. If she died he would ensure that they all knew true fear, they would deeply regret the monster one of their own had created. The thought allowed him a small smile.

* * *

Fenris found the others in Hawke's library, he felt as though someone had poured frozen water over him and trampled over his own organs as he watched Isabela sit on the very table he had wanted to take Hawke on only days ago. He shook his head to clear it of the dark, painful thoughts; this would not help him, it would not help her.

He still wore an angry expression, pulsing with rage as he looked at the pirate "I need to borrow your ship."

Isabela gave him a serious look, a rare thing for her "I had already figured as much, give me two days, three tops and we can leave."

Varric cleared his throat "I'm coming too."

"I'm going as well." Sebastian added.

"And me as well." Zevran said with a hint of a smile.

Aveline looked at him "Merrill and I will stay here to keep things in check, I'm going to send a message to Bethany to tell her to get her ass here, when you bring Hawke back, she may need her."

Merrill spoke firmly, usually she wasn't comfortable talking to Fenris because of his hatred of her, but she could tell that at this moment he didn't give a damn. "And when you get back Ben should be here too. Hawke will be surrounded by her friends and family, I'm going to stay here to make sure Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana are alright."

Zevran gave him a thoughtful look "Taking this many rogues on a mission such as this is a good idea, any of us can easily find her, though you however may be a bit conspicuous my broody friend."

Fenris snarled at the elf that was implying that he stay behind while they went to rescue his Hawke.

Isabela shook her head quickly "No, Fenris is coming. He has knowledge of Tevinter that we will need, I assume you know where they will take her?"

Fenris nodded his head slightly "I have intimate knowledge of where they will take her in Minrathous."

Isabela nodded her head in satisfaction "Good, we'll need it, let's all use the time to prepare, this is gonna be a long trip."

Varric looked at Zevran and Isabela before gesturing with his head to Fenris "Might wanna get something to disguise him as well, he does kinda stick out."

Isabela's eyes lit up with such mischief that Fenris' tightly wound coil inside him nearly snapped "Oh trust me I have plans for our dear elf." She turned to him and once again startled him with a serious look "By the time I'm through with you, even Hawke won't recognize you."

Fenris nodded his head and left Hawke's home, he needed to stock up on supplies. As soon as the sun had set he would go hunting, he needed blood, a lot of it. And the people that he had smelled in Hawke's home would make for excellent starters, it would also do him much good to vent out his rage on them, who knew, maybe they would lead him to some magister that had stayed behind to show some faith in their agreement. All Fenris knew as he left Hawke's estate to prepare, was Hawke would need blood and the mages and other people that had stolen her from him would provide it.

* * *

**So as I said they are all alive, I know people are unhappy about what happened with Raze, but let's be honest; we all know how mabaris are, Raze defended his human, but maybe his injury will make for lightness later on...I know what fate has in store for them MUHAHAHAHA**


	40. Chapter 40

**So yayness! Thanks to a very generous laptop donation from toxic mayhem and mad computer skills from the hubby, this story is back in business. Both were eager to see this story keep going.  
**

**HOLY SHIT PEOPLE! I am literally blown away by the speed you all tore through those last two chapters. The reviews you all left me, made me want to post up faster.  
**

**I know people are unhappy that Fenris left Anders alive but he wants to give Hawke a chance for her revenge, and that's how I want it. I hereby promise Anders will get what's coming to him, several times over hehehe.  
**

**Thanks go out to GlysMari for help naming the ship, I was given several options by everyone and GlysMari won.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 40 Falling Apart**

Hawke felt herself being lifted once again by Strong Arms, she knew they were the same ones that always lifted her, she thought it was odd that she still didn't have a face to go with the arms. As always she kicked and thrashed, and as always Strong Arms knocked her across the back of her head, this time the angle wasn't just right so she remained conscious, exactly the opposite of what she wanted to be. She attempted to smile at the bag that was once again over her head as she felt herself moving "Doesn't this whole repetition thing get a little boring to you? I mean the whole you pick me up, I struggle, followed by you hitting me? Doesn't that get old?"

Hawke was slightly surprised to hear Strong Arms release a quick chuckle as she felt herself being lowered. She heard the sound of boot heels on wood approaching, Hawke continued smiling, she knew those steps, the woman was coming. Hawke remembered hearing a lot of activity on the ship's deck before Strong Arms appeared out of nowhere, as he always did, and placed the bag over her head. Both of those things combined with the woman's approach could only mean one thing now, Hawke was in Minrathous.

"Well I must say, the winds were excellent Champion, we made it to Minrathous in only two weeks."

Hawke made sure her smile crept into her tone, these people wanted to play then damnit she would play "Anything for the magisters, now would you please hurry up and get me off this damn ship, I have an audience awaiting me."

Even though she couldn't see anything, Hawke knew she had angered the woman once more, it had become a new favorite hobby of hers. Sure enough, the woman's tone was angry when she spoke next "Secure her chains then seal it up, the Senators do not want her presence to be made public knowledge, they intend for her to be a private amusement."

Hawke laughed "Oh come on! They don't want to share me with the world? I'm insulted! Here I was thinking that the mighty and powerful Tevinter Magisters would want the whole fucking world to know about their great prize, instead they're just gonna hide me?"

Hawke could almost see the woman's sneer in her mind "The Senators are wary of your title Champion, they grow concerned that if your presence were made public knowledge then those loyal to you would attempt some form of feeble rescue, once you are dead however news of your capture shall spread throughout the land."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Trust me, there are far more people who would rather join in and participate with my torture than rescue me, and I'm gonna assume those loyal to me don't even know I'm here. The one that sold me out took care of that I assume?"

She knew the woman was now smiling wickedly "Of course, Champion. The idiots in that wretched city are completely unaware, it was part of our original agreement with the Resolutionists."

A sudden jerking on her wrists and ankles made Hawke cry out, they were already raw and bleeding from the journey so far, and now with someone, probably Strong Arms, jerking and pulling on them, it felt like they were gonna come off.

Hawke heard the woman laughing as she heard the sound of wood scraping against wood "Welcome to Minrathous Champion!"

* * *

Fenris sat at the desk in his cabin on Isabela's ship, concentrating on the maps he was drawing. As soon as Isabela's ship, the Sea Goddess, had left port a week ago, Fenris had given them all assignments to prepare for Minrathous. Isabela of course, was busy captaining her ship, Fenris was truly grateful she had the foresight to not tell any of the crew she had hired where they were going before they left, they did not need anyone to warn the magisters that they were coming. Isabela had managed to acquire some cargo bound for Antiva City, they were going to Minrathous under the guise of a merchant ship. Varric was busy changing the Antivan seal on the cargo to one of Tevinter, naturally the dwarf was highly skilled at forgery. Sebastian and Zevran were preparing flash bombs that could be used as signal flares, a design of Hawke's. Fenris was drawing highly detailed maps of Minrathous itself, the harbor there, the buildings near the prison where Hawke would be kept, and the prison itself.

Out of nowhere a thought struck him, with more force than any blow he had ever received in battle. It literally froze his hand on the parchment and made his mind go entirely blank save for that one thought. He was going back to Minrathous.

He was going back to the city that had tormented him, enslaved him, haunted his nightmares and daydreams. It hadn't occurred to him before now, for some reason his mind had not connected the dots. He had found out Hawke was going to Minrathous and he hadn't hesitated for a moment to go there to get her back.

He had never even wanted to hear of that cursed place again, let alone go there willingly. So why was he going there now? The answer swirled into his mind like the hurricane they had endured only two days ago, unrelenting, powerful, and completely destroying everything else in its path. He loved her.

This new revelation made the thought of going to Minrathous seem like child's play. Fenris realized that there was nothing he would not do for her nor anywhere he wouldn't go. He loved Hawke, she completed him. After years of being by her side, hearing her laughter, seeing her sly smile and twinkling eyes, admiring her bravery and resolve, he had come to love her. Leaving her had been the greatest mistake he ever made and she had forgiven him and taken him back with open, welcoming arms, telling him that she loved him. A little more than a month of holding her warm, soft body in his arms, hearing her cry and scream his name with the pleasure he filled her with, seeing the soft small smile she never failed to give him when she awoke his arms after he spent the night with her, seeing the love in her eyes and the sly smile that was just for him, these had all made him realize that not only did he love her, he needed her, forever. He had to have her with him for always, nothing like her would ever cross his path again, of this he was certain. She was his mate, his love, the missing piece of his soul was kept within her heart for protection.

He knew he loved her and always would, now Fenris had to save her, she needed to know. He needed to tell her, the compulsion itself overwhelming his already fragile state of mind. Destroying and disintegrating whatever reserves he had about this voyage. Fenris knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, even more certain than the sun rising in the east, or water being wet, he knew that he would find her. He would tell her he loved her. And once he had her back safely in his arms, he would stop at nothing to make sure nothing ever parted them again.

* * *

Aveline threw the door to Hawke's estate open, Meredith was already asking questions about where Hawke was. Aveline had shocked herself by coming up with an amazing lie. Hawke was very ill, deathly ill and the others had taken her to a healer in Rivain, known to be an expert in these strange ailments. Aveline knew Isabela would probably even be able to come up with someone like that if they returned; when they returned. Aveline had seen the crushed look on Fenris' face when they found out Hawke had been taken to Tevinter, the man looked completely broken and vulnerable, like the slightest breeze would shatter him. It had been slowly replaced by one of complete and total resolve, Fenris was going to find her, Aveline had no doubts about that, he might start a few wars in the process, but Aveline knew he did not care.

As concerned as she knew she should be, she couldn't muster up the energy to be angry at Fenris, she did not blame him. She was ready to kill anyone who had helped in this horrible, despicable plot as well. Aveline was pissed however, as she entered Hawke's home, the servants had recovered well, though they were still a little shaky. Merrill had done her best to heal Hawke's hound but the damage was already done. The poor creature would probably never see battle again, the hound just lay in front of the fire, staring at it.

Aveline felt her anger increase when she saw the hound's misery, he was missing his human, Hawke. He had been gravely injured trying his best to save her and now she was gone. And so was the monster responsible for all this. Merrill walked into the main hall and greeted Aveline.

"Bethany got here yesterday, she hasn't left her mother's room. I'm really worried about her." Merrill spoke without a trace of her usual stutter.

Aveline pinched the bridge of her nose "Bethany! Come down here please, we need to talk."

Bethany appeared from Leandra's room with a tear streaked face and her warm brown eyes reddened by sorrow. "What is it Aveline?"

Aveline spoke quickly "Anders broke out of prison last night."

Merrill and Bethany's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"I don't know if he broke himself out or if someone else did it, but the watchman last night came to my house shortly before dawn and told me. I left immediately and found the walls of his cell blown up and him gone, I've spent all damned day trying to find him, but he has disappeared into Darktown. I have a lookout posted at his clinic but I doubt he'll go there, he may be stupid but he's not that stupid. I haven't told the templars about this yet because Fenris is right, we need to keep this quiet. Right now the whole city believes the story about Hawke being ill and I want to keep it that way."

Merrill and Bethany nodded their heads.

Bethany gave Aveline a pleading look "Tell me they are going to find her."

Aveline put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "They are going to find her, you didn't see the look on Fenris' face when they left to board the ship, but I promise you; he will not stop until he finds her."

Bethany hugged Aveline tightly "I pray that you are right Aveline, I've already lost so much, I can't lose my sister too."

Merrill wrapped her own arms around the hugging women "It will be alright, Hawke will be home soon, safe and sound. They all will. All we can do now is wait for them to come back and help keep Hawke comfortable when she gets home."

Aveline laughed as she pulled away from the embrace "I don't think any of us are going to be getting anywhere near her if Fenris has anything to say about it. I doubt he is going to let Hawke out of his sight ever again."

Bethany chuckled weakly "Oh no, I am going to see my sister and there is not a damned thing some glowing, angry elf will be able to do about it. And if he says one thing about me being a mage or trying to spend time with my sister, I'm setting his balls on fire."

Aveline shook her head "You certainly have grown up since you joined the Wardens."

Bethany winked at the guard captain before smiling at little stronger "Besides Fenris is going to have to share anyway, Ben is due here in a few days, along with his lady friend, and I know Ben won't let Fenris keep him away from my sister after she has been through so much trouble, that's his big sister after all."

The three women shared a small laugh, each silently praying in their own way that their companions would find their missing leader and bring her home.

* * *

Hawke groaned as she felt the bag removed from her head once more after she had been set on her feet. Judging from all the bumps and jerks, and all the muffled noises and sounds, she was betting that she had been taken into the city in some kind of box or something. _Damn and I had really wanted to see the city too._

Hawke blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light while taking in the scene around her. She appeared to standing in some kind of small dressing room, there was a single vanity with a mirror, a small chair with white garment hanging over the back, two armed and masked guards standing behind her, and three elven woman dressed in rags in front of her, kneeling before her. _Slaves… _Hawke suppressed the urge to shudder and vomit, these three women were slaves, each dressed in matching tan, linen rags, two were younger and had long black hair, the other was older and had short grey hair.

The older women stood and turned to the vanity, retrieving a cup and a plate with some bread on it. She lifted the cup full of water to Hawke's lips, she drank it down greedily, she hadn't been denied food and water during the trip here, but it was only given to her in very small amounts, always leaving her craving more. Hawke wanted to grab hold of the cup and drain every drop, but her hands and feet were now shackled together preventing her from moving at all.

Once the cup was empty the woman started feeding Hawke the bread, Hawke took great mouthfuls, she was getting sick of bread, but she knew if she said anything about it, the guards probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt the women just because they could. Before long the bread was gone, Hawke felt a single tear trail down her cheek as she whispered to the elderly woman, who was already reminding her of her own mother, the one that she had barely known thanks to her own stupidity. "Gratias ago vos." She barely whispered it but the elderly woman's soft brown eyes shot to her own for a single moment before she looked away again.

Hawke felt a strange urge to smile, of course she knew the slaves here would understand Arcanum, probably better than she did in fact, this was after the place the language came from. Hawke made a quick mental note _slaves hear but do not speak, at least not in the presence of others _

One of the younger women stood now, and looked at Hawke's face without meeting her eyes "We are to bathe and dress you for your audience."

A shiver ran down Hawke's spine, but she forced herself to nod her head slightly. Now the final woman stood, Hawke looked between the two younger women and realized they were twins. _Great I had enough problems telling Bethany and Carver apart._ The final woman spoke now "We are to assist you during your stay here."

_Oh what fresh hell is this? Am I on vacation now? They are giving me slaves until I'm dead? What the fuck?_

A voice spoke from behind her, the woman was back _Oh how I've missed you bitch! _

"They are donated from one of the magisters, she feels as though you would enjoy them, but don't get too attached, they are merely to keep you alive and presentable, nothing more."

Hawke tried to turn around to face the woman but couldn't "Please tell whoever that was that they can fuck off."

The woman laughed behind her back "Oh I'm certain you will be telling her yourself soon enough, I'm eager to see how that sharp tongue of yours will fair when you meet everyone."

Hawke smiled cheerfully now "Well if they're anything like you, this may even be fun."

Hawke noticed the older elven woman's eyes shift to her's in warning before she quickly looked away _Note to self, older woman hereon named Brownie, is good, we like her, other two, hmmmm lets call them Salt and Pepper….not sure of them yet….damn I'm still hungry…._

Hawke looked over her shoulder at the woman as Salt and Pepper began to remove the burlap shift she was wearing "You got any brownies? I'm really craving some brownies."

Hawke smiled to herself to see the woman scowl, she turned to face forward again as the two young elven women began awkwardly putting the white dress on Hawke, as Brownie cleaned her arms and face of dirt.

When they were done, Hawke managed to look at herself in the mirror, her face was only slightly sunken in, the dark rings around her eyes were very noticeable, and she was wearing a very simple plain white dress. It fell to just above her knees, had no sleeves, and hung low enough on her back that she knew her brand was exposed.

The guards grabbed her arms roughly and led her away from the small dressing room, the woman leading the way. Hawke groaned as the chains rattled and rubbed against her ankles and wrists.

Hawke was pushed roughly into a very large, very round, very dark room. The guards that had pushed her in here disappeared and new ones grabbed her and pulled her into the center of the room, the woman had disappeared into the shadows.

Hawke blinked a few times and tried to peer into the darkness.

Her jaw dropped a bit when she was final able to make sense of where she was.

Council chambers.

Hawke looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, all around and above her were men and women dressed in regal robes sitting behind small wooden podiums.

Some of them had people standing behind them, Hawke refused to allow herself to think on them, that would lead to thoughts she was purposefully avoiding.

Instead Hawke kept looking around to see if she could figure out who was the chief crazy in this room of maniacs. She got her answer when a voice boomed from directly in front of her. "Welcome Star Child."

Hawke felt herself smirk _Alright operation annoy-them-literally-to-my-death is a go, next mission find better name for operation. _Hawke made sure her smile was bright and shining. "Hiya!"

The man rewarded her not with words but with a bolt of lightning to her chest, her screams echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**Arcanum speak=google translator**

**Gratias ago vos. = Thank you.  
**

**And yes the slaves are Salt, Pepper, and Brownie. One of them has a real name we shall learn later on. But from everything I've read about torture, the victim never tends to know any names, instead opting for nicknames. If I am wrong in this assumption, sorry.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey there people, I'm posting up quick because I truly hate keeping all of you in suspense. Bioware owns everything except my Hawke, Shadow, Ben, Talia, Dax, Salt, Pepper, Brownie, The Woman, and Strong Arms, phew damnit those are mine.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 41 Breaking Down**

Fenris finally finished the last map he would need to illustrate his plan. He reviewed his work while taking a small sip from one of his flasks. Hawke had surprised six months ago by gifting him with three new flasks, apparently she had found the challenge of lining the inside with frostrock very tempting to recreate and improve. So Fenris now had the frostrock lined flask that Arkus had given him years ago, and three flasks of Hawke's own design, the lining still made of frostrock, but the clever rogue had managed to thin down the lining to allow more blood to be contained within and she had even found a way to put firesalts around the mouthpieces of each flask; warming up the blood as it passed to his lips, the results were greatly enjoyed by Fenris.

Varric's entered his cabin and closed the door softly, breaking Fenris away from his thoughts of Hawke's cleverness.

"I need to talk to you Fenris, first off let me warm you up by telling you that all the seals on every crate have successfully been changed. Even the Black Divine himself wouldn't know the difference. Isabela has convinced the crew that she actually told them we were going to Tevinter all along, they were just too drunk to remember. And Zevran and Sebastian have finished the flash bombs."

Fenris said nothing but simply pushed the large map he had drawn of the city towards the dwarf who sat opposite him at the table.

Varric eyed the map appreciatively "You're good at this drawing shit, but seriously I need to talk to you."

Fenris raised his eyebrows slightly at the dwarf. Ever since they had left almost two weeks ago, he had kept almost entirely to himself, avoiding contact with any of his companions, completely focusing on finding her and bringing her back into his arms. Only his need to keep his strength up made him drink, he hadn't slept, even if he wanted to, he doubted he could. He knew he would have the same nightmares, only now instead of himself being tortured by the mages, it would be her, with him watching helplessly. Fenris shook his head to get rid of the dark thoughts, he had been fighting them, and whenever it seemed that they would overwhelm him and take over his mind; one thought beamed like a beacon in the dark, he loved her, she loved him, he was going to get her back, there were no other possibilities. Once more that single thought trail cleared his mind, like a strong gust to a foggy field.

"What is it Varric?"

Varric looked him in the eyes, an unusually serious expression on his face, but then again all of them were unusually serious lately "I know there is something different about you, I knew it when I saw what you did at the Hanged Man and I'm even more convinced after the whole thing with the blue eyes at Anders' clinic. So what I want to know is; what the fuck are you and will it help Hawke?"

Fenris narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, he knew that he suspected something, but for now it would be better for him not to know, but as it was Varric, along with the others would greatly disapprove of his plan to rescue Hawke unless they knew something. _What to do? _Fenris mused quietly, gauging the dwarf in front of him.

Hawke trusted Varric, he knew, so maybe…Fenris gave the dwarf the tiniest of smiles before returning his face to his emotionless mask. "I will tell you what you want to know, but not now, once we get Hawke back, then I shall." Varric opened his mouth to object but Fenris cut him off "But I will tell you this, I am the only one that can save her."

Varric narrowed his eyes "And just how is that?"

Fenris looked away, glancing at the maps "I cannot tell you now, but know that I will tell you, you have my trust. I have the power to save her and I have to do it alone."

"Why you have to do it alone?"

Fenris continued looking at his maps "Because I do not want the others to know as you will once Hawke is safe, but you must believe me when I say that Hawke needs you to trust me now."

* * *

Varric looked down at the table as well, Elf knew he was caught, and Varric hated the suspense but still the elf was right, Hawke's safety came first and when it came down to it, no one could protect her better than Elf. He had witnessed firsthand the miracle of Elf saving Hawke's life. Varric knew that whatever secret Elf was hiding, Hawke knew what it was, that made him think.

"Is whatever you're hiding the reason Hawke was taken? Is it why we might lose her?" His eyes blazed with anger, quickly transforming to shock when he saw that Elf was smiling darkly.

"Rest assured no it is not. However..." Elf leaned towards Varric "It is the reason we are going to get her back."

Varric smiled a dark smile of his own, stories be damned then, if Elf had a way of getting her back alive and all it required from him was silence and him not telling one more story, then that's exactly what he would do. "Deal Elf, once we get her back, this story is going in the vault with Bianca's."

Fenris nodded his head at the dwarf as Varric stood and collected the maps. "We'll be getting there in a few days, I think it's time for us to start going over the plan of how the fuck we are gonna get a grown Star Child out of a magister prison in a city of blood mages without anyone noticing."

Fenris collected the rest of the maps and followed Varric out of his cabin "Just think of all the pleasure you shall have retelling this story in your usual way."

Varric chuckled as he led Fenris down the hall to Isabela's room that they had been using for their planning.

* * *

Hawke screamed once more, her throat dry and raspy from the number of times she had screamed today alone. She had lost count of how many days she had been here. At least a week if the condition of her body gave any indication. She had lost a lot of weight, seeing Brownie only once a day for a small cup of water and stale crust of bread before being chained back into her cell in the dungeon. She saw Salt and Pepper everyday before she was presented to the magisters, she needed to be cleaned after all, and they did so everyday, always dressing her in the same style of simple white dress and placing her amulet on display on the front of her chest, Hawke had found out that the magisters only removed the amulet from the Star Child once they were dead.

The magisters truly were taking great pleasure in her torture, every snide comment of her's would cause them to shoot lightning at her or strike her. Hawke could no longer walk on her own, a powerful rockfist from one of the mages had broken both of her legs, resulting in Hawke laughing about how they had to carry her everywhere now, which earned her several lashes across her back with a whip.

Today's big thrill seemed to be fire, Hawke had started laughing from the moment she was brought into the chamber and had a fireball shot at her broken legs "Well this is nice, after all that ice yesterday I could use some warming up." Another fireball to her legs and a fist to her face, blackening her eye.

"Is that the best you all have? Shit, my friends do worse than this when we're playing cards." Hawke managed to smile weakly with her eyes closed, she heard footsteps approaching her. She took immense pride in the fact that she enraged the mages so easily.

Hawke could barely open her swollen eyes enough to see the mage approaching her now, but she managed to just crack one. The sight closed off her throat in fear, he was holding a rod, exactly like the one that had been used to brand her back, years ago. "We have a gift for you Star Child." A voice said from behind her, Hawke didn't know who most of these people were, their faces always in the shadows like the cowards they were.

"I was wondering when you all were going to start treating me nicely."

One of the arms holding her up twisted her left arm, Hawke screamed as best she could as she felt her arm slowly being twisted and then snapping. "Now, now my pet, don't harm her too greatly, we wouldn't want her punishment to end."

"Perish the thought." Hawke whimpered, still trying to goad the magisters into killing her, just to end this. _How long does this last anyway?_

The voice cleared its throat "This is a gift you are familiar with."

The arms holding up her right side grabbed her hand and forced her to open her fingers revealing her palm, the mage that was holding the rod came closer, heating the rod with a conjured flame.

Hawke nearly broke her other arm as she jerked away when the rod came into contact with the palm of her right hand, but the arms holding her up held her still as well. Instantly she was assaulted by the smell of her own flesh burning once more, and that hot searing pain that accompanied this. Hawke begged her own mind to allow her to black out, unconsciousness greatly preferable to anything they would do to her.

* * *

Hawke closed her eyes, fighting back the pain, and retreated to the same place she had visited numerous times during her time in this evil place. It was the only peace she had found here.

Hawke felt herself slip graciously into her own mind, opening her undamaged eyes to find herself in an unknown area of the Brecilian Forest. Surrounded by lush, green trees and quiet, crystal clear streams. The sunlight felt tenderly warm on her unbranded back. She could hear the birds nearby chirping soft, sweet melodies to one another, and the breeze gently caressing the emerald leaves. In the distance she could hear the voices of Ben and Dax, calling her to them, but she never moved from where she stood. Her barefeet marveling in the feel of the soft grass beneath them. Going to Ben and Dax seemed like too much work, why should she leave this pristine place? She feared that if she went to her childhood friends then the magisters would break her secret hiding place, not allowing her to return. She only ever heard the voices of Ben and Dax, no other voices were safe here, no others were allowed, the others wanted to be here, but she couldn't let them, they couldn't know about this place, they couldn't know what was happening to her. Hawke prayed that the ones she refused to think of, one in particular, would never find her like this.

After time passed, though the sun did not move through the forest canopy at all, Hawke found her hiding place dissolving. She knew what was coming, her hiding place leaving meant that torture was done for the day and it was time to go back to her cell, after visiting Brownie of course.

Hawke suddenly opened her eyes as best she could, there was not a body part on her that didn't ache or hurt. She quickly realized she was back in her cell, she had missed her visit to the kind, gentle, elderly slave woman known to her only as Brownie.

Hawke sagged against the wall. Ever since her legs had been broken she was no longer chained in a standing position every night, she was allowed to sit on the floor with her arms spread wide and chained to the wall behind her.

Hawke pressed her aching back against the cool, hard grey stone wall of her cell, wishing she could twist her right arm in its chains to press her burning palm to the wall as well, offering herself whatever relief she could. But it was not possible for her to move her arms, the mages had made sure of that. Hawke shifted her head to look at her inflamed palm. It was blistering with pus and blood, swollen from the burns, between that and her blackened eyes she could not make out whatever had been branded into her palm. Hawke allowed herself to cry and pray that maybe tomorrow the mages would tire of these games and finally kill her.

* * *

Merrill paced back and forth at the Docks, Ben's ship had just come in. Aveline had tasked her with finding Ben quickly and bringing him back to Hawke's home, Bethany had avoided appearances in public, claiming she was doing research on Hawke's 'illness', truthfully Bethany just wanted to avoid the nobles of Kirkwall's insincere concerns for her sister's health.

Finally Merrill saw Ben's form leaving the ship, he had an attractive young woman with dark brown hair in tow. Merrill ran over to him.

"Merrill right? It's good to see you!" Ben said with a bright smile.

He gestured to the woman on his arm, Merrill thought she looked adorable with her dark hair and grey eyes "Merrill this is Talia."

"Nice to meet you Merrill." Talia said softly.

Merrill nodded her head politely "Nice to meet you too." She looked at Ben, trying to convey seriousness in her face "You need to follow me, and whatever you do, do not say anything to anyone, understood? Just smile and look happy to be here, everything will be explained when we get to Hawke's."

Ben's eyes widened in suspicion and Talia looked remarkably confused, but Ben shrugged his shoulders and threw on a bright smile "Alright lead on then."

Merrill nodded and lead them to Hawke's estate.

Bethany was waiting for them in the main hall, Ben immediately ran up to her and hugged her, before blushing, remembering Talia was right behind him, and quickly releasing her.

"Bethany it's good to see you, but what is going on? I get the feeling you're not here on happy business."

The pained expression on Bethany's face confirmed his suspicions that something was indeed very, very wrong. "Eve has been taken by the magisters, some of her friends are on their way now to bring her back."

Ben felt like he had just been smacked, Talia was quietly confused behind him. Ben turned to look at her quickly "I'll explain later love." He turned back to Bethany "Tell me what happened and who I get to kill."

Bethany started crying and Aveline appeared from the library, Ben was grateful someone was here who wasn't a wreck, understandable as Bethany's pain was, he needed answers. Merrill and Aveline exchanged glances before Aveline spoke "Our _former" _she said the word with disgust " companion Anders, sold her to them with the aid of the Resolutionists, in exchange for the magisters promising to help them free all mages, so now Fenris, Varric, Isabela, Sebastian, and Zevran have all gone to Tevinter to get her back."

Ben felt like he had been smacked again, Eve had been betrayed by a friend and now a whole host of people, including her former lover were going to try to rescue her from the magisters' clutches.

Merrill sensed Ben's confusion "Zevran is new."

Ben did a double take on her "That wasn't the part I was stuck on, I'm more stuck on my sister being betrayed by a close friend and sent to be tortured and killed."

Aveline looked at him seriously "Fenris is leading them, they will bring her back."

Ben scoffed "Yea great, the former slave going to rescue the woman he pretends not to give a damn about from a city he hates and that will probably kill him as soon as they get there. If you hadn't noticed he kinda sticks out."

Talia spoke from behind him "But he does care about her, even I know that and I only met him the one time at the party and then when we saw them to their ship. And really if she's in that much trouble it doesn't matter if he pretends not to care, he still does, he will still try just as hard to bring her back."

Ben groaned and Aveline moved closer to him "If it helps I think they are back together now, and Isabela apparently had a very good disguise in mind for him."

Ben looked around him at the two companions of his sister and her own sister, each of them seemed completely broken but were making an honest effort to hold themselves together. Clearly this tragedy had shaken them as much as it had him, but they were trying to remain strong and present a solid front. Ben half smirked to think how good Fenris would be at this game of false composure and a calm veneer, with that emotionless mask of his, he would easily excel at it, though at the moment he probably wasn't, especially if he had finally gotten over his stupidity and got back together with Eve.

Ben sighed and took a deep breath "Okay, what do you need me to do? How can I help?"

Ben listened intently as Aveline explained the story that had been told around Kirkwall, she told him how he and Talia could help the servants and keep their ears open for any news from Tevinter.

Aveline showed Ben Hawke's broken hound laying in front of the grand fireplace. "Think you can help him?"

Ben scratched his head as he surveyed the injury, letting his mind run through all the possibilities. He knelt before the visibly depressed dog and whispered "Hey there Raze old boy, it'll be alright." He rubbed the hound's head before he stood again.

Still looking at the hound, he spoke in his professional blacksmith tone "I have an idea, it's a long shot but it might work, though I'm not sure if he will ever be the same."

Aveline nodded her head "Whatever it is do it, use whatever you need at the Keep, anything extra you need, just let me know and I'll get it for you."

Ben didn't look away from Raze, still working things out in his head "Aye Captain."

* * *

**Okay just to let everyone know that to the best of my knowledge Ben, Talia, and Bethany shall be remaining in Kirkwall for the rest of the story. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey people, welcome back, I'm really thrilled that all of you are still with me. This chapter was one of the hardest to write of the entire story. I really hope I don't let you all down. I had to figure out what the perfect form of torture would be, I think I nailed it.  
**

**As always reviews, questions, comments, etc are greatly appreciated, they make me smile and giggle. Also they make me want to keep this thing going, but do not fear, it's gonna keep going regardless.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 42 Letting Go**

Hawke forced herself to smile as she was once more dragged to the council chambers for another day of torture. Yesterday she had been burned and branded, and then to piss her off even more they hadn't even let Brownie feed her, in fact she hadn't seen Brownie since yesterday morning, Salt and Pepper had just finished cleaning her so she could get more bloody today. _Just another day living the life._

The guards dropped unceremoniously on the floor, apparently standing was not required for today. Hawke tried to contain her cries when she landed on the floor, her broken arm and legs screaming in protest. Hawke hated days when standing wasn't required because that only meant one thing; illusions.

The magisters were overjoyed that they had been able to take some of her memories, though they had to use regular magic, and a few trips to the Fade to do so, mostly ones of her family and Ben and Dax. They would spend hour after hour playing horrific death scenes before her eyes. The ones involving her parents and Carver didn't bother her so much, they were already dead, and the ones that involved Bethany, Dax, and Ben were painful, but Hawke never showed the magisters that it affected her, she knew that wherever Bethany and Ben were, they were safe, and Dax, well she couldn't force herself to care about him at the moment. Hawke opened her eyes, they weren't as swollen anymore, the little sleep she had managed to get helped her eyes tremendously.

Hawke looked into the darkness where she knew the magisters lurked "So what's the gameplan for today? Electrocution? Burning? Brandings? Ooo how about some ice and whipping? That one was fun."

She heard laughter from the darkness, _At least they're having fun._

A man's voice came from the darkness "Since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much, my associates and I have another gift for you."

Hawke smiled the brightest smile she could manage "Oh yay is it anything like the one yesterday?"

More laughter "No my dear, this one is something of a more personal nature."

Hawke heard someone approach her on her other side, she turned and looked up from where she lay of the floor to see who it was.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me! Not her, seriously anyone but her! I will perform my next torture personally! Just make her go away!_

Hawke couldn't suppress a shudder as she stared up at Varania's face. "Hello again Champion."

* * *

At the sound of her voice, Hawke felt every one of the walls she had erected over the memories within her heart during the voyage here, crack. Hawke refused to look at her eyes, she couldn't do it. But as always when she couldn't do something there were strong arms ready to assist her, she closed her eyes as she felt hands turning her face to Varania's once more, she could not look at those eyes.

She felt Varania kneel in front of her, she spoke softly "I do hope you are enjoying my donations."

Hawke's eyes flew open and without thinking she locked gazes with Varania. _What the fuck is wrong with her? She's the one that sent Brownie, Salt, and Pepper?_

Hawke growled "How sick are you bitch?"

Varania smiled "I'm not here to discuss myself, I'm here to tell you about Leto."

Another crack in the wall. _Oh these people are good….they couldn't break me physically so now they gotta do it emotionally…fun_

Hawke steeled herself as Varania spoke "I know how he feels about you, and how you feel about him, you risked your life for his after all."

Hawke forced herself to smile "I do that sort of thing all the time, ask my girlfriend it annoys the piss out of her."

Varania's eyes narrowed "Leto is the one who has your heart."

_Thank you for using that unfamiliar name, it makes this much easier you stupid bitch._

Even so Hawke felt more cracks, but she pressed on "Please he owed me fifteen sovereigns, couldn't let him leave without paying up. He doesn't have my heart, he has the wrong parts."

Hawke heard murmurs throughout the darkness, she continued on in the same mocking tone that also conveyed sincerity "Let me guess? You all heard I was into elves? Well I am but I prefer ones with breasts, by the way yours are lovely dear."

Varania's face flushed with anger before she quickly collected herself into a cool empty smile that made Hawke cringe inside, the other mages may have bought it, but Varania clearly didn't. "Then you shall not mind hearing about the past Leto longs to know of?"

Hawke felt the urge to vomit. _It's not enough that the past tortured him, now it's gonna torture me too? Oh sweet irony of ironies. _

Hawke forced herself to look into Varania's eyes and smile "Fire away, just don't bore me please."

Varania smiled wickedly now "I assure you I won't."

* * *

Hawke tried to steel the already cracked walls around her heart as Varania told her of his past, she started with his childhood. Telling her how they grew up together, an inseparable pair of siblings, Leto with his dark brown hair and Varania playing with him, playing tag in their master's courtyard. Leto was the spitting image of his father Lelmuran, an elven mage who died when Leto was six, devastating the poor boy, forcing him to grow up faster. Leto took up weapons training that very month, and quickly grew skilled with a sword and shield.

Varania described his practice and Hawke allowed herself to ignore it, Leto and him were clearly two very different people.

All too quickly Varania spoke of their mother, whom Varania greatly resembled, a woman named Culvernia, after their father died, Leto was forced to comfort his mother as well as take on his father's duties in the household. She told Hawke that Leto never cried once when his father died, he was the man of the family now. Leto cared tenderly for his younger sister and mother, taking on any chores too strenuous for them. He grew quickly, and by the time he was thirteen he was a very capable warrior, he had turned to the greatsword at thirteen, its weight proved problematic for him at first but he was stubborn and prevailed, his master watching the growing boy's skill with fascination.

Hawke felt the walls crack a bit again, they were coming dangerously close to something she had no interest in hearing.

Varania pressed on describing to Hawke, Leto's passion for playing the lute and the constant pranks he pulled on the others in the household. Even while he was a young man, growing up as a slave, Leto's eyes always sparkled with mischief and he exuded a constant air of confidence and hope that made everyone around him feel as though all were not lost.

It went on for hours.

* * *

By the time Varania had started to speak of all the women Leto had courted, Hawke was curled into a ball on the floor. Varania did not stop, she described each of the women in detail, from a young elven woman with golden hair to a dark haired beauty with sapphire blues eyes. Varania told her about the one that Leto fell in love with, a beautiful elven woman named Era, she had ink black hair, fair skin, and soft warm brown eyes, Leto loved her beyond measure. He wanted to enter the competition for Danarius to earn her freedom along with that of his sister and mother, he wanted to marry Era and start a family, but she was sold before the competition, and he could not locate who had bought her, Leto was devastated, he entered the competition for Danarius regardless, begging his mother and sister to look for her once they were freed.

The walls broke, they came crumbling down, shattering around Hawke's heart.

"Stop, no more, no more please!" Hawke pleaded, sobbing uncontrollably. She had broken. Until now she had not broken, sure she had screamed, cried, and sobbed, but she had never begged them to stop, in fact she usually asked them to continue, trying to force them to end this for her. But this, this was too much. Images of him came flooding into her mind, his past, what he was doing now, all the memories they had made together, every look he had ever given her, his scent of lyrium, the wind in the forest, and steel, his touch, his laugh, his arms around her, the way the lyrium in his skin made her feel instantly relaxed and yet humming with energy, the feel of his body on her's, every single moment she had so carefully locked away. Everything came bursting free from its confines inside her mind, make her jerk and writhe from its power and magnitude. Hawke felt as if her body was crumbling into ash as her mind and heart became an inferno.

Varania smiled wickedly, but one of the voices boomed from the darkness. "That is enough for today Magister Varania as fascinating as your brother's history is, it is getting rather late, we must all rest for tomorrow."

Varania nodded and moved away.

Hawke felt herself being dragged away, they took her straight to her cell again. The guards chained her to her wall once more, and Hawke continued to sob. She closed her eyes and tried to unhear everything, she pleaded with her mind once more to take her to her hiding place, she needed to leave this horrible place if only for a little while.

Hawke forced all her focus, she used everything she had left to launch herself into her mind.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once more, she was there.

It was nighttime in the woods, it hadn't been nighttime here before. And there was someone in her little clearing with the lush tall trees and the quietly flowing stream.

It was him.

Hawke felt her jaw drop as she sank down to the soft grass, her legs giving out from under her. He walked over to her. Even this place was no longer a sanctuary it seemed, Varania had broken her completely. No one had ever been here with her before, she was alone here always, it was just safer that way. But of course he would be here, especially after Varania had so effectively destroyed her walls. Hawke felt the tears spring forth from her eyes, so many times she had visited this place and never once had she shed a single tear here. But his presence brought fresh waves of pain out of her to add to her overwhelming burden; she knew his past now, and she would never be able to tell him about it.

* * *

He sat down next to her on the grass. Hawke couldn't look at him, her mind still overwhelmed from the walls around her heart shattering.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

His voice alone still had the power to make her speak "Everything she told me today, it's everything you wanted to know, and I'll never be able to tell you."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke "And the things you heard disturbed you?"

Hawke laughed a weak laugh "That's putting it mildly."

She froze when he put his arms around her, holding her tightly. He whispered gently in her ear "All those things make no difference, I am not that person, I have no knowledge of him."

Hawke turned to look into his moss green eyes, feeling the overwhelming need to see them even though they were only in her mind, those eyes made her feel safe "But you want to know."

He shook his head "All that matters to me is you, nothing else. Do not allow these things to break you as they once did me, you are so much stronger than that."

She cried some more "But I'm so alone! All I want is to die, and these monsters won't even let me!"

He tightened his hold on her "You must not say these things, you shall never be alone."

Hawke paused her sobbing to look at him once more "What do you mean? Of course I'm alone. You're a figment of my imagination that isn't even supposed to be here, the real you is back in Kirkwall, probably tearing your beautiful hair out."

He looked at her curiously "What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here? And where is here?"

Hawke laughed weakly "Here is somewhere in the Brecilian Forest I'd imagine, and you're not supposed to be here because you're free now, you don't belong here, you earned your freedom away from this horrible place and I didn't want you to come back here, even in my thoughts."

He sighed softly "Stubborn as always."

Hawke laughed a bit harder at that "Oh you have no idea, I have been a thorn in the magisters' sides since I got here."

He chuckled softly "Good, but please stop trying to make them kill you."

Hawke shook her head "And why should I do that?"

He looked at her softly "Because I can't keep you if you die."

Hawke turned to look in his eyes once more, his green eyes were full of pain and sadness, she had never seen him like this. She suddenly felt horrible for keeping him out of her heart and thoughts, the man Varania had spoken of wasn't him. They were as different as water and fire. She would not allow what that vile bitch told her to ruin her memories of him, instead she would set them fully free, allowing herself to be drowned in them. Her memories would save her when nothing else could. She would no longer allow her memories to break her, instead she would use them as her strength. The memories of him would see her gently out of this painful existence, embracing her in their powerful warmth as the end came, he would not allow her to leave this world violently, instead he would ease her shattered mind and heart, allowing it to regain peace before the end. Hawke threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "Promise me you'll stay, I don't want to go back."

He smirked at her "I will not leave, as you say I am a figment of your imagination, I will remain as long as you want me to."

Hawke smiled at him "Stay with me, til the end, it has to end soon."

He nodded solemnly "I am yours, always Eve."

Hawke cried happily in his arms "I love you Fenris."

Hawke remained in Fenris' arms, she knew that the magisters and probably Varania would be back, but she could come here. It wouldn't be much longer now, already her physical injuries were weakening her, but she reveled in it even more now, soon it would be all over and she would find herself in Fenris' waiting arms, forever. That thought alone was enough to ease her worries, whatever they had in store for her, Fenris would be with her, no matter what, easing her passing from this world with the memories he had given her that she cherished.

* * *

Fenris awoke at the wooden table in his cabin with a start, he didn't even recall falling asleep. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He quickly left his cabin to find the others, he found Isabela on the ship's deck.

He scowled at her "We need to go faster."

Isabela glared at him "The Sea Goddess is going as fast as she can."

Varric, Sebastian, and Zevran joined them.

Varric looked at him cautiously "I know I'm gonna regret asking Elf, but what's wrong?"

Fenris looked at him, fear filling his eyes "We are running out of time."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him "How do you know Fenris?"

He looked at them blankly, speaking quietly "I'm honestly not sure, I just do."

The others exchanged curious looks, Zevran spoke with his usual laid back tone "Well we should be arriving in two days, so maybe now would be a good time for Isabela and myself to begin working on your disguise, yes?"

Fenris groaned "Fine."

Varric chuckled softly "I think I'm gonna stay away from you for this one."

Isabela winked at the dwarf "Come on Fenris, we'll start you off in my cabin. Come on Zev."

Fenris allowed Isabela to lead him to her cabin, Zevran trailing behind him.

* * *

Isabela directed Fenris to sit in one of her more disposable chairs. He grabbed onto the arms tightly.

Isabela shook her head "Oh no you don't, gauntlets off, I'll not have you clawing me to shreds while I do this."

Fenris scowled and took off his gauntlets "This will be permanent then?"

Zevran winked at him "Come now my friend, I'm sure your Champion will love the new look."

Isabela moved closer to him with the needle "Just so you know, if you go all glowy on me and kill me, your whole damn plan is ruined so do not kill me."

Fenris took a deep breath as Isabela's needle pierced his left ear tip. Her fingers stroked the outside shell trying to calm him. His markings blazed and he jerked.

"Come on now Fenris hold still for fucks sake, it's just an ear piercing."

Zevran laughed "Oh my dear Isabela, surely you know how sensitive elven ears are, yes?"

Isabela chuckled behind him "Oh trust me I'm completely aware."

Fenris growled "Zevran distract me, now!" Isabela's needle dug into his ear once more, he gripped the wooden arm of the chair so tightly that it splintered in his grasp. _Doing this at night was a horrible idea._

Zevran fumbled for a topic "Umm…Shall I go over the plan once more?"

Fenris gritted his teeth and grasped the splintered remains of the chair tighter "Venhedis! Yes, damnit! Talk!"

Zevran rolled his eyes, smiled, and began to go over the plan once more.

Fenris tried to hang on to his words, it was remarkably boring, it was his own plan after all. To be honest the only real part he truly cared about was getting to Hawke. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach remained, he was still uncertain of why he knew but he just knew, Eve was running out of time. He thought that perhaps because he loved her, and he was a vampire, maybe just maybe he was able to tune into her emotions, but then why hadn't he felt anything like this before now? He knew if Arkus still existed, no doubt he could provide him with all the answers he needed.

Fenris had never been one for prayer, but after tonight he was willing to try anything, he closed his eyes, blocking out the powerful mix of pain and arousal coming from Isabela's hands on his ear, and prayed to anything and everything he could think of.

_Hold on Eve, just a little longer please._

* * *

**There you have it people, my idea of the perfect torture for Hawke, bring 'gifted' with the knowledge that the one you love is desperate to have but knowing you can never give it to them.**_  
_

**Stay tuned people, the big rescue is coming up...finally.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Yay alright, time for the rescue, I don't know about you all but I think its time for Hawke to leave Tevinter, dontcha think?  
**

**Also warning everyone now, some of Fenris' actions or better put, inactions may surprise everyone, I swear there is a purpose.  
**

**This chapter has been through more editing than any previous chapter, I have reviewed it at least 10 times, I wanted it perfect for you all. Currently it is the second longest chapter of the story, (Longest being 'Days in Denerim'), this one actually spilled over into another chapter. Damn.  
**

**Everytime I listen to one of my fav songs 'Hurricane' (30 Seconds to Mars) I instantly think about the events of this chapter. Who knows maybe you all will too...  
**

**Biware's stuff, bladda, bladda, bladda, blah  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 43 Falling into Place**

The ship had docked in Minrathous, Fenris eyed the massive gates warily, those gates would be their greatest challenge, he just knew it. He had warned the others, that if an alarm were raised within the city, the massive gates would close in less than five minutes, barring anything from entering or leaving the harbor. Fenris had argued Isabela and Varric's numerous protests but in the end they had agreed with him, if the gates start closing, get the ship out.

The whole plan would fail if the ship was locked in the harbor, they would only be rescuing Hawke to put her and themselves all to death.

Fenris eyed the dockworkers carefully as the crew, Zevran, and Sebastian unloaded the cargo. Varric stayed below deck, claiming the need to keep records of his goods. Isabela shouted orders to her crew as did Fenris, posing as her first mate.

Fenris noticed Zevran easily slip away to go find any information he could about a Star Child in the city. Fenris took a small sip from his flask as he glared at a dock worker who had just dropped a crate "Pick it up quick, or I'll have you strung up by the rigging!" Fenris snarled.

Fenris saw Isabela shoot him a quick smile, he had to admit, he didn't even recognize himself. Isabela had pierced his left ear, giving him three studs near the tip, each of them silver, dyed his hair an inky, pitch black, and not only covered up his exposed markings with black ink, but had added to them, giving him more, although these new ones would wash off, much to his relief.

Now almost every inch of his exposed flesh was covered in ink or markings, even his face around his eyes had been painted to look like a Dalish tattoo. Fenris was shocked by how real they looked, Isabela had guaranteed him that it would in fact come off. He dreaded the thought of facing eternity with his face looking like this, even with Hawke at his side. Varric had been the one to come up with, what was in Fenris' mind, a truly genius idea.

He had suggested that Fenris shift his eyes to the blue they had seen at Anders' clinic.

"I cannot control that though, only strong emotions can bring out that particular side effect of the lyrium, it is mostly rage." Fenris had lied.

Varric had rolled his eyes at him "We are in Minrathous, Hawke is here being tortured, probably as we speak, and oh yea Anders was the one who sold her out."

Fenris recalled how his eyes instantly blazed blue, he had hoped none of them noticed before, but now as he surveyed the docks he was glad Varric had the idea.

Between the hair, the fake markings, piercings, and his blue eyes, no one in this damned place would ever recognize him. He just needed to keep his markings under control, an easy enough task for now. Fenris shifted his glance to the sun, eager to see it begin it's descent. _Soon Eve, soon._

* * *

Hawke didn't even feel herself dragged from her cell to go see Salt and Pepper. She hadn't spoken or even opened her eyes since that dreaded day with Varania. She felt herself growing so much weaker, she had yet to see Brownie again. Hawke was unsure if her body was even still in one piece.

The magisters mocked and tormented her as they always did, but Hawke remained silent and voluntarily blind. She could barely feel it anymore, not the sting the whip's lash left on her back, nor the burning tingle of their lightning. She couldn't feel her broken arm or legs, her branded hand nor her injured face. She could not feel the ice they pelted and froze her with, the hands that struck her time and again, or even the chains that dug into her wrists and ankles. Hawke didn't hear their evil words and cruel lies and sick laughter. Nor could she see the monstrous visions they conjured before her eyes of the people she loved dying horrible and barbaric deaths.

Hawke knew what the magisters knew, she was dying, finally, finally dying, and she would escape them then, so they were enjoying their last few hours. But Hawke felt none of it, Fenris had given her the strength she needed, she hadn't seen him since that night, but she knew he was with her in some small way, easing her passing from this world as best as her memories of him would allow him to.

Hawke felt nothing as she was dragged back to her cell and chained to her grey stone wall. Wait….there was something.

The shock of feeling something after so long almost opened her eyes, but they remained closed, she realized it was because she no longer had the strength to open then. But still she felt something, she felt cold.

Coldness was slowly creeping its way into her body, Hawke was uncertain of where the coldness was, she wasn't even sure she had a body still. But the cold creeping, painfully slow into her body and mind, made her happy, she was finally going to die, this slow, creeping cold was death slowly covering her in its cold embrace, making sure to leave no part of her behind. _At last…_Hawke thought as she gratefully sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

_At last…_Fenris thought as he made his way off the ship, the sun had finally sank, fueling him with the night's energy. Zevran had come back only two hours ago to report nothing, there was nothing more than basic typical rumors about a Star Child in the city, Isabela had quietly commented on if they had come to the right place. Fenris had to fight hard not to snarl at her. Eve was here, he knew this beyond any doubt, the mages had kept her presence a secret, probably so as to not upset the Free Marches too soon, before they had started their damned war. Zevran and Sebastian had set out shortly after that to take up their positions at the buildings near the prison, they were to play lookout, if any alarm should be raised, the flash bombs were to be used to signal to Isabela and Varric on the ship to move beyond the gates, then they were to make for the ship themselves.

Fenris moved casually through the streets, not daring to think on how many times he had shadowed Danarius through these very same streets. He passed many slaves hurrying about to do their masters bidding, he didn't have the time to be disgusted by this place still.

He increased his pace just a bit, he saw the outline of the Senate building ahead of him, the high domed building loomed above him, he had been here many times with Danarius, he had been a Senator after all.

The people he passed on the street barely gave him a second look, a strange, dark, tattoo covered elf was different true but not remarkably different, not compared to the way he usually looked. Fenris felt exposed on the streets on Minrathous without his sword, but he had left it on the ship, not wanting to throw off the exotic pirate look Isabela had worked so very hard on. He was armed only with a few knives Zevran had given him, but he didn't need them. Fenris was his own weapon, the mages had stolen from him, and now that it was nighttime, here in this cursed place, seeking what had been stolen from him; Fenris was the deadliest thing in the world, magisters be damned.

Fenris caught Zevran's scent on the breeze, not bothering to search for him, Zevran was stationed at the building closest to the Senate building, just in case his assistance was needed. Sebastian was playing lookout a bit further in the city, that way if a quick retreat was needed for them, they could get to the ship quickly. Zevran was faster than Sebastian and had already agreed that once Fenris got Hawke out, he would signal to Sebastian with mirrors to move.

Fenris walked past the main entrance to the Senate building that was heavily guarded and headed to the servants entrance.

_Typical no guards_

He thought as he easily slipped inside, he knew there would be guards on the lower levels where the prisons were. But for now the place was empty, save for a few slaves here and there doing their chores. Fenris did not allow them to see him, he ghosted through the building, focusing all his energy on keeping his markings dimmed, it was very difficult, he could not move as fast when his markings were unlit, but a glowing figure moving a supernatural speed through the building was sure to bring unwanted attention.

Fenris stopped suddenly; he could smell her, and it was fresh. Cherries, vanilla, honey, and that incredible unknown thing that made her scent that much more intoxicating. He felt the urge to laugh with joy but resisted and instead ghosted himself towards the blessed scent.

It led him to a room near the council chambers, Fenris carefully peeked inside the darkened room, her scent was very strong in here, in this small room that appeared to be some sort of preparation room, with a small vanity and it's single chair. Fenris suppressed a shudder at the thought of Hawke being prepared for anything in here. Her scent led away from the room as well, he ghosted himself once more following the amazing scent to the prison.

As soon as he entered the prison he saw two guards hovering around the passage further down. _Only two? _Fenris pushed through his confusion and focused, he could not kill them and risk raising the alarm before he got Hawke to safety. If Fenris raised the alarm now he knew he would never get her to the ship, so he settled for his back up plan. He waited for a moment while one of the guards went to do his rounds leaving the other man guarding the passage below.

Fenris ghosted himself right in front of the shocked man and immediately captured his eyes, unleashing all the power of his gaze on the unsuspecting guard "Sleep. Now."

The guard dropped like a rock, Fenris ghosted himself down the passage and quickly found the other guard and repeated the process, with the same results.

He followed the alluring trail of Hawke's scent deeper down the dark, grey stone dungeon, lit only by the occasional torch.

* * *

Fenris was surprised when he encountered an elderly elven woman with grey hair.

_A slave…_he did not wish to harm the woman, who was staring at him with soft brown eyes.

"Stella puer?" he asked gently

The woman's eyes widened a bit, before she smiled and pointed down a hall, she turned her face to his once more, and wore an achingly sad expression "Mortuus est, inquiunt et non permanebit nocte ian esse si non."

Fenris' eyes widened, as his heart froze over _May already be dead? No wonder there are no guards, corpses do not need guards. _

The woman approached him slowly "Ipsa est mulier fortis, et ipsa pugnabat fortiter."

Fenris nodded his head slightly, he knew his Hawke was strong, he knew she would resist them.

The woman had a curious expression on when she spoke again "Valde aliena mulier quamvis."

He couldn't help but smile at that. _A strange woman?_ _Definitely my Hawke_.

He moved to go down the hall the woman had pointed to but he turned and looked at the elderly elven woman one last time "Nomen vestrum?"

The woman gave him a small smile "Mullina."

He nodded to her "Gratias ago vos Mullina."

Fenris turned and ran down the hall, waiting until he went around a corner to ghost again, still following Hawke's blessed scent.

He followed the scent through the halls and deeper into the dungeon, it kept growing stronger.

* * *

Finally he reached a cell at the end of a hall, Eve's scent was unbearably potent here, he easily pulled the lock from the door and pushed it open.

The sight that greeted him made him want to scream, cry, and vomit, all at once.

His Hawke, his beautiful, gorgeous Eve, was unrecognizable.

Her emaciated body was covered in bruises of every color imaginable, cuts, and burns. Hawke's face head was hanging towards the ground so he could not see it but even still he could see her blackened, swollen eyes and sunken-in cheeks.

Hawke's legs were sprawled out on the floor at odd angles, and her arms chained to the wall had clearly suffered as well. Her amulet gleamed proudly on her chest, but that was all that gleamed on her, even the chains cutting into her wrists and ankles seemed dull and darkened, covered in her blood. She was dressed in a plain white dress that seemed entirely made from tears and burns, and stained with blood.

He moved over to her quickly and ripped the chains holding her arms up from the walls. She slumped to the floor in his arms. He turned her face to his, whispering urgently. "Eve! Eve!"

Nothing.

He raised her chest towards his lowered head, listening for her heartbeat.

Silence.

* * *

Fenris felt colder than he ever had in his life; Eve was gone. The woman he loved was gone, stolen from him. His world instantly shattered, all hope of any joy or happiness in the future fled from his mind, there would never be joy save for revenge, again. He felt tears begin to flow from his eyes, bloody tears started to trail their way down his cheeks, leaving red streaks in their wake. He held her body closer to his, shaking with grief, and from the effort he used to keep himself from roaring his rage and pain for all around him to hear. Burying his face in her hair and shoulder. Smelling her amazing aroma and feeling her soft skin one last time.

Then he heard it.

A small _thump._

He instantly turned his head and looked at her, staring at her with unbelieving yet hopeful eyes.

_Thump._

The sweet sound made him want to cry out in joy. Eve's heart was still beating.

He quickly shifted her in his arms, freeing up one of his own.

Fenris extended his fangs and plunged them into his wrist in one swift movement.

He pressed his bleeding wrist against her mouth, forcing the healing elixir running in his veins into her mouth. The blood flowed freely from his wrist into her open mouth. Fenris shifted himself once more, not moving his wrist from where it was, and laid her on the ground, freeing his other arm up as well. He used his hand to work Eve's throat making her swallow the life-giving liquid. He repeated the action several times while his other hand was firmly locked in place against her mouth. Her heartbeat steadily grew louder and more regular.

Finally when it was the same heartbeat he knew he could find anywhere in the world, he pulled his wrist away. Utterly rejoicing in the sweet, sweet sound. He felt as if someone had been holding his own heart in their fist since he found out Eve was gone, but now the sound of her heartbeat broke whatever hold had been over his heart.

Hawke inhaled deeply but still did not open her eyes. At the moment Fenris didn't care; she was alive and would remain so, now he just needed to get her out of here. He grabbed the chains binding her feet to the floor, breaking them as easily as he had the ones holding her arms.

He whipped out one of his flasks and drained it completely, he needed all of his strength for this. Fenris quickly removed his coat and gently wrapped the broken thing that was Eve Hawke inside, sheltering her from any further damage this vile, evil place might cause.

He rose to his feet quickly, cradling Eve closely to his chest. He turned to the door and started moving.

* * *

He ghosted down the hall with Eve Hawke secured in his arms, he felt grateful somewhere in the back of his mind, that she had discovered she could in fact breathe while he did this, it would have been much more difficult otherwise.

It took every ounce of self control he had to keep his markings dim as he ghosted back through the entrance to the dungeon and into the halls above. The guards were still sleeping where they had fallen. He did not see the elderly woman as he moved through the halls, not pausing for a minute.

Finally after what seemed to him to be hours, even though it had only been minutes, Fenris spotted the same door he had entered through, he passed by the servants who noticed only the breeze that followed him as he ghosted out to the door. The door nearly fell from its hinges when Fenris rammed into it with his shoulder, shifting his stance so his precious burden would not be harmed.

He paused only a moment to take in the surrounding night air, he quickly spied Zevran watching him from the rooftop of a neighboring building. He gave the other elf a quick nod, Zevran nodded back and turned away to signal Sebastian before moving away.

Fenris allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief as he moved away from the building at normal speed.

Of course that was when the alarms went off.

* * *

Fenris growled in irritation, he figured he wasn't careful enough in his haste to get her out of there._ Five minutes to get to the ship…_He thought as he planned the quickest route to the docks. And now he had to move; and move quickly.

Fenris roared at the night sky and willed his markings to life, the bright glow they cast through the black ink bathed him and Hawke in an eerie deep crimson glow. Fenris clutched her closer to his chest and started ghosting. He barely noticed Zevran's flash bombs going off above his head, and did not see Sebastian's going off almost immediately following that.

He completely ignored the stunned gasps and shocked faces he blew by. Let them see what he is, let them fear him, they probably would think they were seeing things anyway, mortals tended to not believe something right in front of them.

He did not care if Sebastian or Zevran saw him as they made their way to the ship via the rooftops of the city; all he cared about was the broken woman in his arms.

Instead of following the path he had taken to get to the Senate building, he ran straight ahead, towards the wall that separated the upper class district from the market district.

The wall was at least forty feet high, the magisters that lived around here did not want to have to see the lowly market on a daily basis.

Fenris shifted Eve in his arms, not breaking his stride, he turned and cradled her more to his side now, as he came closer to the wall.

He touched as much of her skin as he could, he knew this wall was thicker than any he had phased her through before. But still it would be faster than taking the other way, much more direct.

He phased himself through the wall, and successfully phased her through as well. Only to crash into a merchant's stall on the other side. Hawke's body rolled out of his arms as he went down. She landed on the ground feet away from where he landed.

Fenris' eyes zoomed to Hawke's unconscious form sprawled on the ground, his coat had slipped off of her.

He felt his heart stop completely as he saw her lying there, exposed on the cold, hard ground. Several slaves and merchants gathered around them, one of them reached down to touch Hawke, Fenris snarled at the man and rose to his feet.

The man and the rest of the crowd instantly cowered and gasped, Fenris could not blame them as he gently wrapped Hawke back in his coat and lifted her into his arms; with his markings blazing a deep, blood-colored crimson, his eyes icy blue, and his blood-tear streaked face, the completely broken and battered body in his arms; he must have looked like the darkest, most vile, demon the Void could conjure up.

One of the people in the crowd, swallowed loudly and moved to try and save Hawke from him, trying to take her from his arms.

Fenris jerked away from him and snarled fiercely at him, not willing to shift Eve in his arms so he could kill the man that dared take her from him once more. Fenris clutched Hawke closer to his chest once more and started running, starting to ghost only a few strides in. The crowd gasped in horror, as Fenris blurred by them, he did not have time to be subtle, he did not have time for secrecy.

* * *

He moved through the market with his supernatural speed, ignoring everyone around him, but the person in his arms, he still listened for her heartbeat, it alone had the power to drive him on. And it did, Hawke's steady heartbeat drove him forward, faster than he had ever moved before.

Fenris felt himself starting to grow weary, between the bit of blood he had given Eve, the phasing, the ghosting, and charming the two guards, indeed he had used a lot of his strength and energy already, but Eve needed him to use more, and so he would. He forced himself to dig deeper and keep going, driven onward by the sound of her heartbeat and her breathing.

Within mere minutes he was at the docks, he saw Isabela's ship, the Sea Goddess, moving rapidly towards the gates. He kept moving.

He had made a plan just in case this happened.

He moved to the far harbor wall, not slowing at all, but he was tiring quickly. And the gates were closing.

Fenris breathed a quick sigh of relief as he saw Isabela's ship make it outside the gates just before they closed. _Well at least the ship is out, now to get her on the ship._

Fenris felt himself slow as he moved along the stone wall of the harbor, he saw what he was looking for, he was surprised see it still here, after nearly ten years. There at the end of the harbor, right next to the massive gate, a small rock wall that separated the harbor from the open sea. He ran to it as quickly as he could, no longer able to ghost himself at all. His markings had dimmed in his exhaustion.

A few soldiers moved in front of him to stop him, Fenris leaned over Hawke protectively as he moved towards them, he did not have the energy to fight them but he would not let them stop him from getting Eve out of here.

Just as he reached the soldiers, they fell to the ground in front of him, littered with arrows and bolts, Fenris looked at their bodies for a second before shifting his gaze to the ship waiting outside the gates.

Staring at him from the deck with angry expressions, were all of his companions, Sebastian and Varric both had their weapons drawn. Fenris nodded is head slightly in their direction before moving to the rock wall and climbing as quickly as he could with only one free arm.

_Thank the Maker for archers…._he thought to himself as he reached the top of the wall.

He quickly looked below and saw the water churning beneath him; he pushed away from the wall with all his strength.

He and Hawke fell into the dark water below.

* * *

The water around him became instantly dark, as the dye from his skin and hair washed away. He quickly kicked his legs beneath him in an effort to reach the surface. He didn't need air, but Eve did, and although her heart was beating and she was breathing on her own, he didn't put it past her to try and breathe water, especially in her unconscious state.

He broke the water's surface, lifting Hawke above as well so she could breathe.

_I am actually glad she's unconscious or this would terrify her. _He thought as he looked around the crashing waves for the ship.

Suddenly a large splash occurred in the water about ten feet in front of him, Fenris forced his weary body to swim over to it, still trying to keep Hawke's head above the water.

Fenris was utterly relieved to see a barrel floating on the waves with a thick rope tied around it.

He grabbed hold of the barrel with his free arm, holding it as tightly as he could.

It immediately started moving, the action almost caused him to lose his hold on Hawke, but he was able to pull her closer, shifting his grasp from the barrel to the rope that was tied around it.

* * *

The waves breaking around the water as the barrel was pulled through it, rocked Fenris and Hawke about, drenching them with cold water and the salty sea spray. Fenris maintained his vice-like grip on both the rope and Hawke as they were pulled to Isabela's ship and hoisted into the air.

Sebastian and Zevran hauled him and Hawke over the railing the second they were in reach.

Fenris instantly collapsed on the ship's deck, with Hawke still in his arms underneath him, completely worn out and utterly drained of all energy.

He felt someone try to remove Eve from his iron grip, he jerked away.

"Damnit Elf, it's us, for fucks sake, is she alive?"

Fenris reluctantly released his hold on her and rolled over, revealing Hawke laying beneath him to her companions. "She will live." He managed to pant out.

He lay on his back next to her, his head turned to watch her as her companions examined her.

"Holy shit." Varric cursed.

Sebastian immediately knelt down and started praying, Zevran was watching Fenris watch Hawke, and Isabela flew into action.

"Fuck, Sebastian pray later, for right now we need to get her below deck and get this ship moving, before they come after us."

Fenris forced himself to sit upright, he crawled to his coat laying next to Hawke. "They won't follow…" he panted as he began searching through the blessedly snug inner pockets of his coat.

Isabela shot him a dark look "Why not?"

Fenris found a still half full flask and opened it, pausing to speak between gulps as he drained it completely "They think she is dead, and she damn near was. There is little point in mounting a hunt for a dead or dying woman."

Varric's eyes widened as Fenris shook the flask to drain it of any remaining liquid "But you said she would live?"

Fenris replaced his drained flask in his coat and lay on the deck once more "She will but they do not know that."

Isabela shook her head "Whatever, Zevran get this ship moving, we're going home, Sebastian help me get her below deck, I need to see what I'm working with here."

* * *

Fenris watched wearily as Sebastian gently lifted Hawke into his arms and carried her below deck. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief, as he saw them disappear below deck. His Eve was alive, alive and now safe, and they would be returning to Kirkwall together. He knew she still had a long way to go until she was fully recovered, but she would recover, whatever else occurred would be dealt with later. For now he would focus on helping Eve heal, as only he could, he knew he couldn't give her much more blood soon or he'd run the risk of killing her, he couldn't turn her yet. He knew that if he could he would not hesitate to turn her right here and now. But right now there was little he could do for her, he was already drained of energy to a dangerous point, in his entire existence he had never been this exhausted, he could only hope Varric had succeeded with his task.

Varric walked over to him and looked down at him.

Fenris eyed the dwarf curiously "You didn't by any chance get the thing I requested from you did you?"

Varric raised his eyebrow "Oh you mean the random slavers you wanted?"

Fenris nodded his head, and Varric smirked "Got three of 'em, drunk, drugged, and unconscious waiting for you in the ship's hold. This city is literally full of them, it was surprisingly easy."

Fenris gave the dwarf an exhausted, tiny smirk and sat up once more, swaying slightly as he rose to his feet. "I'm sure it wasn't, thank you Varric."

Varric nodded "So are you going to tell me why I drugged and kidnapped random slavers?"

Fenris scowled slightly as he moved slowly from his sheer exhaustion, below deck to go to the hold "Because I'm very thirsty."

Varric stood on the ship's deck looking confused for a moment, before his eyes widened to an unbelievable size as comprehension dawned on his face. _Holy shit! Is Elf a…..?_

Varric spurred himself into motion as he followed Fenris to the hold.

* * *

Varric watched in amazement as Fenris grabbed one of the drugged slavers and drained him dry, and quickly moved back to the deck to toss the body overboard. Fenris gestured for Varric to follow him back into the isolation of the hold.

Varric listened in fascination as Fenris told him everything while he drained another of the slavers to fill his now empty flasks. Telling Varric what he was took very little time, shocking Fenris completely, he knew there would be questions, just as there had been with Hawke, but for now the dwarf seemed content.

Once he had finished speaking, Fenris said he was going to check on Hawke, his energy almost fully restored, he paused on his way out of the hold as Varric spoke to him "Why did you tell me all this?"

Fenris shrugged "I made you a promise, and you made me one. Hawke is safe and so I kept my word, and now I want to go see her, she has been out of my sight for longer than I am currently comfortable, you should come as well."

Varric chuckled softly as he followed Fenris "It's a good thing we brought along so much of Ben's green goo, I think she's gonna need it. But still you did good Elf, real good. One of the best stories that will never be told."

* * *

**Yay Hawke's been rescued, ( Was there ever any doubts?) and yes Varric officially knows now people, but I really hate repeating myself, so I'm not going into that conversation, I'll let your imaginations handle that. I might go into it later on but I haven't fully decided as I said I hate doing things twice.**

**Google Translator/ Latin to Arcanum for Fenris/ Brownie (Mullina) conversation  
**

_Fenris_:** Stella puer? = Star Child?  
**

_Brownie:_** Mortuus est, inquiunt et non permanebit nocte iam esse, si non. = She is dying, they say she will not last the night, if she hasn't passed already.  
**

_Brownie:_** Ipsa est mulier fortis, et ipsa pugnabat fortitier. = She is a strong woman, she fought them bravely.  
**

_Brow_nie:** Vulde aliena mulier quamvis. = Very strange woman though.  
**

_Fenris:_** Nomen vestrum? = Your name?  
**

_Fe_nris:** Gratias ago vos Mullina. = Thank you Mullina.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**This one was really, really, hard for me. But we need to see the extent of Hawke's injuries and of course wake her ass up, guess who helps with that? The first part of this chapter is like a part two for the last one, it seemed to fit better with this chapter.  
**

**Reviews and comments are very welcome. Want something in specific to happen? PM me, I'm currently working on Ch 57 and the story is still going. I'm still trying to keep ten chapters in between you all and me.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 44 Picking up the Pieces**

"Over here." Isabela said with all the authority of someone who knew what they were doing.

Sebastian gently laid Hawke down on the bunk and turned to leave, Isabela's hand on his arm stopped him "Oh no you don't, I'm gonna need another pair of hands here."

Sebastian turned to her, discomfort etched onto his face "But wouldn't Fenris be better for this? I mean I know you probably need to strip her."

Isabela rolled her eyes and pulled him back to the bunk "You saw how exhausted he was, he needs to rest, we can handle her."

She gave him a strangely soft smile "Besides I honestly doubt anything you'll see is going to turn you on, she's been tortured remember? She's not exactly the height of sexuality at the moment."

Sebastian nodded his head and began to help Isabela, the pirate eased Hawke's broken body out of the white, ragged dress.

Both of them cursed when they saw Hawke's naked from, she was literally covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and other strange marks they couldn't identify.

Sebastian shook his head, Isabela turned to him quickly "Go get me splints, all the healing potions you can find, and all of the green goo we brought."

Sebastian nodded quickly and left to get the items. He returned shortly and he and Isabela immediately went about splinting Hawke's broken arm and legs. It took them awhile, Isabela wanted to make sure they were bound very tightly in the splints so they would set right, plus both of Hawke's legs required a large amount of the green goo, as they had both been badly burned.

* * *

Isabela was just about to move to treat Hawke's right arm, they had covered most of her body in a blanket to help dry her from the water, when the door opened. They turned quickly to see Fenris standing in the doorway, looking much more refreshed, and Varric standing behind him.

Isabela failed to stifle a laugh as she took in the elf "Well you look like you had a good nap, or maybe really good sex, either way you look better. The whole grey-blue hair thing looks good on you."

Fenris rolled his eyes at her, apparently not all of the dye had been washed out while he and Hawke were in the water "How bad is she?"

Isabela straightened and put her hands on her hips, Sebastian rose as well "Well we haven't been able to get past her limbs yet, but so far, right leg broken in two places, left leg broken in three, left arm dislocated at the shoulder and broken as well."

Varric cursed and Fenris snarled. Isabela pressed on "She has burns over most of her body, at least what I've seen of it, but her right hand seems particularly bad."

Fenris moved over to her and gingerly pick up Hawke's hand "Venhedis!"

Varric moved over "What Elf?"

Fenris showed him her hand, "They branded her."

Varric's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Hawke's right palm, in the middle of it covering almost her entire palm was the swollen and blistering brand, the skin was fiery red and irritated, and a small bit of pus dripped from one of the blisters. He couldn't make out what the image was.

Fenris knew what it was though, he had seen this done before after all. He dipped his fingers into the pot of green goo and gently rubbed it onto Hawke's palm. "It is the symbol of the Star Child, a sick custom. The brand is of the same design of her amulet, though made by entirely different hands. The magisters use the brand to mock the Star Children and whoever or whatever it is that gives them the amulets."

The others all cursed loudly, Sebastian quickly to Isabela "I think you two can handle her, I wish to go pray, perhaps the Maker can aid Hawke during this horrible time."

Fenris barely resisted the urge to scoff as he watched Sebastian leave and Varric follow him "I need a drink, a large, strong drink."

Isabela watched him leave as well, Fenris saw the small, longing look on her face "Go with him Isabela, you have done enough, thank you for everything."

Isabela looked at him quickly, then at Hawke, then back at him "Thanks Fenris, I'll bring you back some of my special brandy."

She stopped at the door and turned "Be careful if you move her Fenris, we don't need those splints shifting."

Fenris nodded his head at her and the pirate queen turned and left.

* * *

He turned to inspect Hawke once more, he shifted the blanket so he could see her. She was naked but for the first time he could ever recall, her body did not arouse him, it was so unfamiliar to him. She wasn't the pale tone he was accustomed to. Her body bore blazing red and crimson burns, her legs were almost a solid purple with patches of black. The splints covered most of her legs though, and he was glad for it.

Her chest and what he could see of her left arm were bruised and burned as well, angry patches of seared skin blazed red, older bruises were yellowing on her chest, along with fresh bruises on her arms and other parts of her chest shone up at him in deep purple, blood brown, a sickly blue, and even a deep forest green.

He moved his eyes to her uncovered wrists and ankles, here her chains had bitten her flesh deeply, leaving thick, wide rings covered in dried crusted blood around them. Fenris cast a glance at her branded palm once more, the swelling had already decreased just a bit. _Thank you Ben this goo of yours is remarkable. _Fenris sighed quietly.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he thought of Ben and Hawke's new brand, _Did they see her other one? _He carefully shifted her so she sat up, her head hanging down lazily in her unconscious state. Fenris examined Hawke's back, the rage he felt as he looked at it was so strong he thought he might choke on it.

Hawke had been whipped, her back bore lines puckered angry red lines both thick and thin. Her back had been burned also, large patches of angry pink raw skin covered her back, along with smaller, more precise burns that blazed red.

Fenris tore his eyes away from the damage done by the burns and looked at her brand. It was the one area on her back left completely untouched. In fact it seemed to shine against her skin when compared with the rest of her back. _I shall need to speak with Isabela and Sebastian…_He thought with a groan, there was a good chance they had both seen the brand that Hawke worked so hard to keep concealed.

He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, his extreme rage and hatred of the magisters, his concerns about what Isabela and Sebastian had seen, his own depression of seeing the woman he loved so utterly broken and destroyed. None of this would help her now.

Fenris inhaled deeply and went about smearing a large amount of the green goo on Hawke's chest and back, leaning her body against his as he worked.

Before long Hawke's entire body seemed to be encased in the goo, turning her skin to a strange shade of bright green, Fenris carefully wrapped her chest and back with tight bandages, keeping the healing green goo in place on her skin.

He laid her completely bandage-covered torso, back on the bed and went about tending to her palm. In short time he had that goo-ed and bandaged as well.

* * *

By the time the others came back to Hawke's cabin, Fenris was sitting in a chair beside the bunk, staring at her bandaged body. She was now almost entirely covered in bandages.

Isabela looked at her carefully "Well I think that's the best we can do for now, at least until we get her back to Kirkwall to a healer."

Varric thought for a moment "You think Aveline got Sunshine to come to the city?"

Isabela smiled "Oh definitely, that girl can be as forceful as Hawke when she wants to be."

Sebastian looked at Fenris "Has she woken up at all?"

Fenris shook his head "No she hasn't, but honestly I think it's better this way, I can only hope that she can't feel any of this right now."

They all looked at Hawke and shook their heads, taking into account her broken and beaten state, unconsciousness was definitely better than being awake.

* * *

Fenris kept watch over her constantly, never once leaving her side. Their other companions would visit with Hawke frequently, asking about her condition. It had been two days since they rescued her and she still had not awoken, she hadn't even made a sound.

Fenris gave her more of his blood on the second day, unsure of which wound he should treat, he opted to have her drink it once more and allow her body to decide where it was needed the most.

He was extremely grateful to any form of healing that could be found on board the ship. Between Ben's goo, Fenris' blood, and the few meager health potions they had found, Hawke was now visibly recovering.

Within the first two days of constant treatment with the goo, Hawke's burned flesh was now almost entirely a rosy pink, not the flaming red it had been before. Thanks to Fenris' blood, the thick rings left by her chains around her ankles and wrists were healing quickly, and about half of her bruises were now yellowing.

Isabela entered Hawke's cabin with some soft food for her, Fenris hadn't fully understood how to force feed an unconscious mortal anything remotely solid. So, thanks to Varric, the others had quickly stepped up to help him keep Hawke fed and watered.

Fenris moved from his chair next to her bunk to allow Isabela to sit near Hawke to feed her. She gently spooned the mushy substance into Hawke's mouth.

"That truly looks terrible." Fenris said wrinkling his nose at the 'food', it smelled of fish and cabbage.

Isabela laughed "Probably not the greatest tasting thing there is, it's ground up fish, cabbage, and some broth."

_Of course…fish._ Fenris wanted to gag from the smell.

Isabela spoke softly to Fenris, who was trying to remember to not breathe behind her "So what's with the brand on her back? It definitely isn't new, not like the one on her hand."

Fenris sighed "Did Sebastian see it as well?"

Isabela shook her head "Nope, he was incredibly uncomfortable seeing her naked, so he had his eyes closed for the most part. Such a prude now, shame I'll bet he was much more fun before he went and joined the Chantry."

Fenris rolled his eyes, but Isabela wasn't about to be distracted "So again I ask, what is the brand, I know it's a slave one, but what the hell is she doing with it?"

Fenris leaned against the wall of the cabin "You shall have to ask her when she wakes up, telling you should be her decision not mine."

Isabela turned to look at him "And how long have you known about it?"

Fenris scowled at her, not sure what she was implying, the possibilities were endless. "I do not wish to speak of this."

Isabela scowled at him now "You know you all gave me such bullshit because I kept secrets from all of you, but you all, you and Hawke in particular keep secrets from everyone, are you even an elf? And for the matter is Hawke's name really Eve? Or is it all just one big fucking lie?"

Fenris glared at her "The only reason everyone was angry with you was because your secret endangered countless innocents, compared to that keeping secrets about your past seems a very small thing, especially when those secrets impact no one. Hawke has told you what you need to know about her, anything else is irrelevant."

Isabela glared at him, her face softening as she thought through his words. She finished feeding Hawke quietly, and turned to leave "She's been through a lot in her life hasn't she?"

Fenris nodded his head slightly, Isabela looked at Hawke's unconscious form with guilt in her features "Hopefully she will be able to relax for a bit before the next disaster strikes."

Fenris rolled his eyes "With her luck that seems doubtful."

Varric entered the room "I'm still convinced we are gonna be attacked by a fucking sea serpent or some shit."

Isabela laughed before resuming her mischievous smile "The wind is with us this time around, we should be back in Kirkwall in a little more than a week."

Fenris was about to express his thanks to the pirate once more, when a sudden, quiet moan made them all freeze and look at Hawke.

* * *

Fenris was by her side in a flash, Varric and Isabela beside him, Hawke moaned once more.

It was a soft, quiet, strained sound. The pain laced into it almost made Fenris hope she wasn't waking up, if this moan was any indication, she would be in a lot of pain. Hawke simply rolled her to one side, unable to move any other part of her body because of tightly her limbs had been bandaged and splinted.

She did not make another sound, Varric moved back to the door "It's a start at least, I'm gonna go tell Choir Boy and Slick."

Isabela followed him out shortly after to make sure the crew was doing what they ought. Leaving Fenris alone with Hawke once more, he resumed his chair by her bunk, and pulled it closer to her.

Hawke's moans had caused him great joy and distress, she would wake, but what would happen when she did? He feared how much her mind may have suffered, would she awake the same person, the Eve he loved, and had fought so hard to find? Or someone completely different? Compared to that, her physical injuries didn't trouble him at all.

He laid his head and arms on her bunk, feeling his weariness from not sleeping in almost a week catching up to him quickly. He did not know who she would be when she awoke but he knew that he would be here, by her side, when she did.

* * *

Hawke felt pain flood her body and mind. Wait this wasn't right, she was dead, dead did not equal pain. _Motherfucking mages! I was so fucking close! How the fuck am I still here?_

She felt her limbs ache, the feeling shocked her, the last thing she remembered was the creeping cold slowly claiming her. And even then she hadn't felt her limbs, she hadn't even been sure they were still there. But now she had no doubts that they were, they hurt like hell!

She felt the terrible pain from the bottom of her feet to the tips of her fingers and everywhere in between. Hawke wanted to scream with rage, she had been right there, right there on the edge of death, and the fucking magisters had once more snatched her away from it.

Even though she felt unbelievable pain covering every inch of her body, for some reason, the pain wasn't as intense as she recalled. She cursed internally _Yay for healing magic, keeping people in a world they don't want to be in!_

Hawke cringed at the thought of opening her eyes, and once more resuming her campaign to frustrate the mages enough to kill her, but she knew that it was the only way, the only chance she had to escape this torment permanently. _Well don't want to keep my audience waiting any longer._

She opened her eyes.

At first the world was incredibly blurry, she couldn't make out a thing. She wasn't sure how long the mages had let her sleep, but it must have been a while. Hawke couldn't recall opening her eyes since that one torturous day with Varania.

Hawke stared above her, waiting for everything to come into focus. While she waited she realized something, she was lying down. _Oh goodie, another day where standing isn't required, the last one went so well._

Finally her vision came into focus.

She found herself remarkably confused as she took in the wooden ceiling above her, this wasn't right, her cell was dark and made of stone, Salt and Pepper's room was made of stone and very bright, the council chambers were extremely dark, but this room was only moderately lit, not too bright and not too dark, not to mention the wooden ceiling above her was completely out of place.

_Well good, I was getting bored of that damned room anyway. _Hawke mused as she thought about turning her head to look around.

After quickly discovering she still couldn't move her arms or legs, they seemed to have new, thicker chains on her, she decided to turn her head.

The sight she saw made her want to laugh, it was a horrible excuse of a vision of Fenris, resting with his arms and head next to her. _These people suck at this illusion shit, his hair isn't grey._

Hawke decided it was time to start pissing them off once more, letting the magisters know that she wasn't falling for their pathetic illusions.

"You all suck at this, seriously can't you people do anything right?"

* * *

Fenris' head shot up, his eyes instantly locking with Eve's. She was awake.

He was sure his eyes looked shocked, he knew he was, he watched as Eve looked at him with angry eyes. Of course she was upset, she had just said they could not do anything right. He couldn't blame her, it was his fault this had happened to her, but she had to know that they had done their best to get her back, after all she was here now.

He looked at her eyes once more, they seemed cracked and broken, the light that had once lit them appeared to be entirely gone now.

Eve spoke again her tone harsh "Come on then, let's see if you can get his voice, that might just impress me. Or is pathetic imitations the best you all have?"

Fenris looked at her in confusion, she was looking at him with nothing shy of hate and disgust, almost as if…._She thinks I'm not real, some illusion the mages brought forth._

He looked at her with a soft smile "It's me Eve."

She rolled her eyes "Oh much better, you all nailed it! Now just fix the hair and give him a scowl and he'll be perfect."

Fenris instantly scowled out of reflex, she still thought he was an illusion. _Apparently I must prove I'm not._

He musings were interrupted by her voice "Perfect scowl, now that's my man."

Varric chose that moment to enter the room to check on Hawke. Hawke's gaze instantly shifted to the new figure. "Oh well done, you all got him perfect."

Varric's eyes widened in confusion, Fenris spoke before he could "She thinks we are an illusion."

Hawke laughed mockingly "Oh I know you are, idiot mages, now for the love of everything good and unholy damnit fix his hair! I mean seriously Varania you know what it looks like, at least put some effort into this!"

The mention of his traitorous sister from Hawke's mouth, made his blood boil, he had no idea what Hawke had been through in Minrathous, but clearly that bitch had been involved. Varric spoke while Fenris fumed "Hawke's it's really us."

Hawke spoke louder "Boring! Seriously people I come all the way here to be entertained and this is the best you have? I wanna play with the fireballs again." She stuck her lip out in a pout.

Varric chuckled softly "I gotta hand it to her, she's got spirit. I'll bet she had the magisters fuming pissed at her."

Fenris gave Varric the tiniest of smirks before looking at the angry Hawke once more, Hawke was definitely still herself, all stubborn and sarcastic, now if only they could convince her this was real.

Fenris looked at her sternly, shifted his eyes, and extended his fangs "Hawke."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Wow, I gotta give you all credit, that's really good. How'd you do that one?"

Fenris groaned, shifted his eyes back to normal, and retracted his fangs, he had been certain that would work, Varric shifted his weight beside him "What do you wanna do Elf?"

Fenris looked at Hawke's face "We have to find some way to convince her we are real."

Varric thought for a moment "Well I'm gonna see if I can find Rivaini and Slick, maybe they know some trick that might work."

Fenris watched Varric leave the room, Hawke scoffed at him from the bed "Oh what fun, now I get to see your cheap imitations of more of my friends. Is this really the best you all have?"

Fenris growled at her "I am not some 'cheap imitation' Eve. You are no longer in Minrathous, you are on Isabela's ship, we are taking you home."

Hawke laughed now "Oh shit that's funny. That's really good. But can we please do something exciting now?"

He felt his patience thinning, but he couldn't afford to snap, that might push her even further from him. Fenris gently raised his hand to her face and caressed it gently, wary of the bruises that still lingered there. Hawke instantly turned her face into his hand and bit him hard "Venhedis woman!"

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him, her face angrier than he had ever seen "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

He instantly withdrew his arm, feeling his heart sink like a stone in his chest. Hawke did not welcome his touch anymore, in fact it greatly angered her. Fenris felt his heart shatter for what must have been the thousandth time during this whole experience, Hawke seemed further from him than ever. He pleaded with her furious eyes, begging her to accept reality.

Hawke growled at him, breaking him from his increasingly depressing thoughts "I will not allow you fucking people to mar my memories of him with your fake illusions. You can do whatever the hell else you want to me, but you will not touch those, I will find a way to kill myself before I let your illusions touch me."

Fenris snarled at her words of causing her own death, then suddenly something occurred to him. He hoped he had just stumbled upon the answer to this puzzle.

* * *

Varric opened the door once more flanked by Isabela and Zevran, Hawke glanced at them quickly "Nicely done."

Isabela's eyes widened "Oh wow, she really doesn't think we're real does she?"

Fenris shot her an annoyed look "No she doesn't but I have an idea."

He looked at her once more, his expression serious, he felt the others move to stand a few feet away from him, Sebastian joined them. "Tell me Hawke, what do you know of illusions?"

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "Time for school now? And here I am without my notes."

He heard quiet chuckles behind him, but he didn't look away from her face. Hawke rolled her eyes "I don't know shit about them, beside the fact that they annoy the fuck out of me. Now can we please do something else, I really don't want to be bored to death."

Fenris continued looking at her with his serious face "Something you might find interesting Hawke, illusions do not take orders."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, he pressed on "You told me not touch you, and I stopped. How many illusions have you encountered that do as you say?"

Hawke's features became more confused and strained, he did not relent, he knew he was breaking through "How many illusions have obeyed your commands? How many illusions could actually touch you and…" he raised the hand she had bitten, though any marks were gone " How many could you touch?"

Hawke's eyes widened, comprehension pouring into her features, her voice broke and became a whisper "None."

Fenris leaned over her "So what does that make me?"

Her eyes softened completely, the crystal color seemed to melt and shine with tears.

Hawke's voice became the smallest of whispers "Fenris?"

He nodded his head gently "Welcome back Eve."

Hawke inhaled sharply and her head suddenly fell back against the bunk. She fainted.

Fenris heard sighs from behind him.

"Well done Fenris." Isabela said sarcastically.

"Yes he did do well didn't he? The Champion needed to be convinced she was awake, and he did so, though she is no longer awake." Zevran mused aloud.

Varric chuckled happily "Only Elf would be able to mind fuck someone _back_ into their mind."

Sebastian quietly whispered his prayers of thanks to the Maker.

Fenris watched Hawke's again unconscious form with a new hope and so many questions. She hadn't been angered by his touch, simply afraid it wasn't real, in fact she seemed to be clinging to her memories of him tighter than anything else. The very thought made his heart swell a bit, the thought that she held him so close. Hopefully soon she would wake up again, and they could begin helping her to recover what ever had been stolen from her.

* * *

**There were several different ways I came up with to wake Hawke up, this one seemed the most fun and least complicated, believe me.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm really excited that everyone loved the rescue and Hawke's awakening! This chapter focuses on Hawke and Fenris coming to terms with what happened, it's the first of a few, but don't worry for the sake of levity I spread them out a bit. Once again reviews are always welcome. If anyone has any ideas for something they'd like to see in the story, just lemme know! I'm getting close to the end...I think...maybe like in another 15 chapters or so...hard to tell really.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 45 Stories**

The next week on the Sea Goddess past quickly after that night, Hawke was awake for hours sometimes, listening intently as her companions told her stories of their pasts. Zevran would regale her with tales of his time traveling with the Grey Wardens, stories Hawke enjoyed immensely. Isabela told her of Rivain, and its people, Hawke listened intently. Sebastian told her of his youth in Starkhaven and his wild past, these caused Hawke to laugh frequently and produced much blushing from the former prince. Varric was the most eager of them all, spinning wild tales, and epic adventures with the greatest of ease. Even Fenris told her stories, reminiscing about the time he spent wandering the countryside with Shadow. He was particularly relieved when he spoke of a time when Shadow was still a curious pup and had ended up with his head stuck in a beehive, Hawke's laughter warmed his soul.

All of Hawke's companions knew she wasn't ready to speak of what had happened to her, and though they were all morbidly curious, they never asked her to speak about it.

They were all relieved she seemed to be recovering from her physical injuries quickly, unknown to all of them Fenris had given her blood once more, after Hawke had awoken in terrible pain after her bandages had been changed, he found himself unable to tolerate her suffering.

Hawke was never awake when her bandages were changed, the action would have caused her too much pain, so Zevran always gave her a sleeping potion before it was time to change her bandages. Fenris couldn't help but feel grateful towards him for his unexpected show of thoughtfulness. Fenris only left her side once, while she was still under the influence of the sleeping potion so he could feed from the final slaver.

Fenris was in the middle of telling Hawke about how he and Shadow had encountered a group of hunters when Varric entered Hawke's cabin.

Fenris stopped speaking and looked at the dwarf. Varric smiled at him "Rivaini and Choir Boy want to talk to you, apparently there is some debate as to how we are gonna get Hawke off the ship without drawing attention to her."

Fenris nodded and stood, Varric moved to take the chair in front of Hawke's bunk "I'll stay with her." he sat down and faced Hawke "I have ever told you about the time you took down a sea serpent with nothing more than a butter knife?"

Hawke didn't hear him as her eyes were locked on Fenris' retreating form, Fenris felt her gaze on him and turned. Her eyes were completely full of horror and fear, it instantly made his chest ache, he moved back to her "Are you alright?"

Hawke swallowed and continued staring at him in horror, Varric met his concerned gaze, before they both looked at Hawke.

Fenris knelt before her bunk "What's wrong Hawke? Are you in pain?"

Hawke finally blinked and inhaled slowly "Promise me you'll be back? Like soon, like really, really soon?"

Fenris gave her a soft smile "I will not stay away for a moment longer than necessary, I promise."

Fenris moved away from her bunk and quickly left to speak with Isabela and Sebastian, thinking about Hawke's reaction to his leaving her alone for a minute. Clearly she was terrified of it, but exactly why he wasn't sure. There were far too many possibilities for his liking.

* * *

He found them arguing above deck and quickly intervened, he listened to both of their plans. Sebastian wanted to make a stretcher of sorts that he and Fenris would carry Hawke to her home on, to avoid shifting her splints and causing her more pain. Isabela claimed that would take far too much time and draw far too much attention, she wrapped to remove Hawke's splints entirely and wrap Hawke up in a blanket in Fenris' arms and have him carry her to her estate under the cover of nightfall.

Fenris thought through the choices carefully, before weighing his opinion in, he liked Isabela's better though he had some adjustments to make to it. "I say we do it Isabela's way, it truly would draw far less attention and be much faster, but we will give Hawke one of the sleeping potions before she is moved, Sebastian is right, the pain would be too great otherwise."

Isabela thought for a moment "That should work, if we cover her head up, it would seem like he's just carrying a corpse through the city. Anywhere else in Thedas that would draw attention but in Kirkwall, people won't look twice."

Sebastian sighed in agreement, Kirkwall really was a strange place.

* * *

The matter settled Fenris quickly went back to see Hawke, only slightly surprised to find her sleeping. Varric had a face full of worry as Fenris walked over to the bunk. Varric looked up at him with guilty eyes "She asked for one of the sleeping potions, she didn't want to be awake."

Fenris instantly looked at Hawke's sleeping form, Varric sighed deeply "She didn't say why, but I got the subtle feeling she was terrified you wouldn't come back."

Fenris narrowly avoided scowling at the dwarf "So it would seem, I can't help but wonder why though?"

Varric was silent for a moment, before he spoke quietly "Whatever it is I'm willing to bet your sister has something to do with it."

Now Fenris did scowl, neither he nor Varric had made any mention of Varania since Hawke had, but Fenris knew somehow that Varric was right. "I find myself wishing I had actually killed that bitch."

Varric nodded "How do you think I feel? I'm the one that told you not to, remember?"

Varric sighed and groaned now "Maybe we are over thinking this, maybe she was forced to do something or who knows Varania may have been an illusion herself, maybe Hawke just doesn't want you to leave because you're the one who convinced her she wasn't in Minrathous anymore, you're the one who got her out and woke her ass back up."

Fenris inhaled deeply and slowly, maybe the dwarf was right, none of them could be sure until Hawke told them what had happened to her, until then all they could do was wait and worry. Fenris did a lot of that. He never felt such an array of emotions, he was more than pissed at the mages for doing this to her, including the abomination for selling her out, he was angry at himself for leaving her as he did, he was angry at the storm that had caused them to take more time at sea to go find her, he found himself concerned about what she endured there, relieved she was healing, grateful for all the aid their companions had provided, anxious to be off this ship after almost a full month, minus a few horrible hours for one day, worried about how things were in Kirkwall, intrigued to know if Ben, Talia, and Bethany had arrived yet, and most of all, completely overjoyed to have her back.

* * *

Fenris hadn't done more than caress Eve's face, but the sheer look of relief on her face whenever he did so was enough to make him go weak at the knees. He hadn't had the opportunity to speak to her, to tell her what she needed to know; that he loved her. On a ship, while terribly injured both physically and mentally was not the right place. He would wait until she was ready.

So lost was Fenris in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Varric leave nor Hawke awaken, she was staring at him with that same look of sheer relief. Fenris shook his head and smiled softly at her. He quickly took the chair Varric had used and sat in front of her bunk.

Hawke moved her head, following his movements, given the damage to her body, moving her head was the only motion she could perform.

Hawke swallowed quietly and spoke softly, a slight bit of fear in her voice "So this is still real then? I'm not in Minrathous anymore?"

Fenris nodded his head, Hawke inhaled deeply "How did that happen?"

He looked at her seriously "Are you sure you wish to know?"

Hawke nodded her head "I need to understand, this doesn't seem real Fenris. Please, please tell me? I'm so confused and I need to know. What happened? How did I get here? How did you find me?"

Fenris bowed his head before looking at her seriously "If you wish to know then I shall tell you. Where would you like me to start?"

Hawke didn't hesitate "The beginning, how did you know where I was? They told me they covered their tracks really damn well."

Fenris gave her a tiny smirk "They haven't created a way to keep a vampire from finding what he's hunting yet, I doubt they ever will."

Hawke chuckled softly and Fenris started telling her what happened.

Hawke listened quietly and intently, as he told her of Isabela and Varric meeting him and Aveline at the gates. She was quiet as he told her about his search of her estate, when he told her that he smelled the abomination in her home, he was shocked to find her unsurprised "You knew it was him then?"

Hawke nodded her head weakly, trying to shuffle through memories that seemed a lifetime ago "I remember him calling my name in the middle of the night, and then when I came out of my room, I thought I saw him before everything went dark."

Fenris scowled at the floor before taking a deep breath and continuing his tale. Hawke shocked him by interrupting him when he got to the part about her servants, she was worried as to their conditions, he admired her; after everything she had been through she still worried about those who served her. Fenris informed Hawke that her servants were unharmed, and as much as it pained him to, he could not withhold the fate of her hound from her.

Hawke immediately began sobbing when he told her about Raze's leg, he allowed her the time she needed to come to terms with it. When her tears slowed, he spoke softly to her "Do you still wish to know?"

Hawke nodded her head weakly again "Yes, I need to know."

Fenris found himself in awe of her courage once more, she knew as much as he did that this was something that needed to happen no matter how painful it was for either of them. Fenris resumed telling her about what happened at Anders clinic, she quickly interrupted again, this time pure hate in her eyes "How painful was his death?"

Fenris looked at her seriously "I did not kill him, I wanted you to have the privilege, though he did endure quite a bit of pain, far less than he deserved in my opinion."

Hawke's expression became dark now "When the time comes, will you help me?"

Fenris nodded his head seriously "Of course."

* * *

She was quiet as he told her about how he found and slaughtered the others that had been in her home, after he and the rest of her companions made plans to go to Minrathous to find her. Hawke listened intently as he told her about the different tasks that each of them performed while on the way to Tevinter, she smiled softly when he snarled about the storm that delayed them.

Fenris told her of how Varric confronted him one night and demanded answers, Hawke's eyes widened considerably, but she didn't say anything.

Hawke demanded he lower his head to her when he informed her of Isabela piercing his ear. Hawke's sly smile, though it wasn't nearly what he knew she was capable of, aroused him greatly, he was unsure of how she would react to this.

Hawke inspected the piercings quickly "That is really sexy Fenris, seriously just when I think you can't look any more appealing you go and prove me wrong."

Fenris chuckled happily, relieved that she found his new accessories appealing, he quickly decided to keep them in. If they made his Hawke happy, then damnit they were worth it.

The look on her face as she watched him laugh, made him want to cry with joy, she looked so, so; normal, like the Hawke that he knew, the Hawke that he loved, the Hawke that had never been to Tevinter. He hoped with everything he had that somehow his Hawke, his Eve, would find a way to come back to him fully.

Hawke interrupted his joyful thoughts "So what happened next?"

He controlled himself and moved on with the story, telling her what happened when they finally got to Minrathous.

She didn't interrupt him again until he told her about how he charmed the two guards he encountered, Hawke's eyes widened "You didn't kill them?"

Fenris thought for a moment "No I did not." He thought once more, an incredible thought struck him "I actually didn't kill anyone that night, not a single person, until I got you on the ship."

They were both silent as they realized the enormity of this revelation, they both realized that Fenris had been in Tevinter, in Minrathous, the city he despised above all others, and blamed for everything that had happened to him; and yet he did not kill anyone there.

He had been so concerned about finding Hawke and getting her to safety that the thought hadn't even occurred to him. Now he knew just how strongly he loved her, he had been able to put her above his own deep rooted hatred, without even trying.

Hawke could easily sense how overwhelmed he was, she spoke clearly and directly "I know you blame yourself for what happened to me, that's just how you are."

Fenris looked at her guilt in his features, confirming her words with his eyes, Hawke lifted her chin up to try to convey confidence as best she could "But you did not fail me, you went to a place that did worse to you than it did me, and for a lot longer might I add, it was full of people you hate, and yet you put my safety above your hatred of them, because…" she looked at him softly now, her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying without knowing she was saying it out loud "….because you love me."

Fenris nodded his head gently, whispering as he spoke, he had wanted to wait to tell her but, she seemed to have chosen for him "I do, I was uncertain of how to tell you but I always have and I always will. I..."

Hawke cut him off "Don't say it yet, when you do I want to be able to respond properly damnit and I can't very well do that bound up like this, so just hold on to that particular thought and save it for later, I promise I will definitely remind you of it."

Fenris chuckled softly and moved his head to hers "I look forward to it."

He pressed his lips against hers, gently not wanting to hurt her, but Hawke seemed to have other ideas, she bit his lower lip, causing him to gasp and open his mouth, Hawke's tongue darted in his mouth. His own tongue met hers, dancing around her mouth, rejoicing in the exquisiteness of her taste. Fenris was having an extremely difficult time maintaining control over the feelings she was stirring him in, luckily for him the door to her cabin opened and Varric entered, smiling mischievously at them as they broke apart.

* * *

"Well it seems someone's feeling better." He chuckled.

Fenris scowled and Hawke smiled at the dwarf, turning her head to see him "I'm getting there, Fenris was just telling me about how he got me out."

Varric sat in the chair next to Fenris "Cool I've been wanting to hear this story."

Hawke shot Fenris a panicked glance, he smirked at her "It's alright Hawke, Varric knows what I am now, but I shall explain that later."

Hawke's eyes widened as she looked at Varric, who was smiling smugly "Seriously Hawke, you have the best stories; the human Star Child who joined forces with the elven vampire! Your life is more strange than anything I could come up with. I actually have to dull down your stories! They really are unbelievable!"

Hawke laughed softly before looking at Fenris once more, he took the hint. He picked up the story from where he left off at charming the guards to sleep, he told Hawke how he encountered the elderly elven woman with brown eyes named Mullina. Both he and Varric noticed how Hawke's eyes instantly widened.

"You saw Brownie?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Fenris raised his eyebrows "Uh Brownie?"

Hawke nodded her head quickly "Yea Brownie I didn't know her name when I met her, and I was really hungry so I decided to call her Brownie, and the twins were Salt and Pepper."

Varric looked at her like she was crazy, Fenris was confused as well "Hawke how did you know this woman, Mullina, errr, Brownie?"

Hawke smiled slightly but it quickly became a pained look "Brownie gave me bread and water. She was a gift…They all were..They.."

Fenris and Varric were immediately concerned as Hawke started crying. Fenris felt his heart ache once more, whatever these people were to her it was clear it traumatized Hawke.

Varric shifted in his chair nervously "Maybe we should do this another time?"

Hawke tried to shake off her tears, Fenris assisted her and wiped them away "No, I want to hear this, I need to hear it. But I need to ask you a favor Fenris."

"Of course Hawke."

She inhaled deeply and looked at him seriously "When we get back, when you think I'm ready, ask me about Brownie again, and whatever you do, do not let me stop talking until I get to the part about my hiding place."

Fenris found himself on a whole new level of confusion, but it was clear this was important to her "I will do this Hawke."

Varric was completely baffled by whatever was taking place, he noticed Fenris seemed lost as well, so he helped them to get back on track "So what happened after your meeting with her?"

Fenris looked at Varric for a single moment before inhaling deeply, rejoicing in the laughter the action still seemed to pull from Hawke, and resumed his tale. He told them both how he found Hawke, refusing to withhold the knowledge of the condition he found her in, despite how desperately he wanted to.

Varric inhaled sharply and Hawke shivered slightly, when he told them how close she was to death.

Hawke smiled softly when he told them how he gave her blood and wrapped her in his coat and carried her out of the building.

Varric couldn't contain his laughter when Fenris informed them that he tripped over a market stall, causing him to fall and drop Hawke. Even Hawke laughed softly.

* * *

He told them how relieved he was when Varric and Sebastian had killed the soldiers on the docks, blocking him from getting to the rock wall.

Varric smiled proudly "Well, couldn't let you have all the fun."

Hawke and Fenris both rolled their eyes, Fenris found himself dreading Hawke's reaction to learning he had taken her swimming without her knowledge.

Hawke's eyes widened to the point where both he and Varric where concerned they would fall off her face. Then Hawke threw them off completely by laughing hysterically "Oh that's just too fucking funny, I go all the way to Minrathous, the whole fucking time I'm going there I'm more terrified of the water than I am anything else, and then to top it all off, I end up going swimming for the first time in like twenty fucking years, in order to get out of there." Hawke couldn't breathe she had been laughing so hard.

Fenris and Varric exchanged the same look, they were both convinced Hawke had utterly lost her mind as she started crying from laughing so hard.

Varric decided this might be a good time to tell her how Fenris had revealed his secret to him.

Fenris found himself laughing right along with Varric and Hawke, only in part because of how Varric told the story, mostly he was laughing because of how natural and uplifting Hawke's laughter was. He felt as though she were actually healing his shattered heart and broken soul with her voice alone. The feeling of relief was overwhelming.

Once Hawke's laughter subsided she tired quickly, it was for the best anyway Fenris told her, it was nearly time for her bandages to be changed "Well I think its naptime for me then."

Varric chuckled as Fenris spoke softly "Do you require another potion or do you think you can sleep on your own?"

Hawke thought for a moment "I'll take the potion just in case, I really don't want to wake up in the middle of that again."

Varric and Fenris both chuckled "Yea Isabela wasn't too appreciative of some of the things you called her."

Hawke blushed at Varric's words as Fenris retrieved the potion for her "I'm going to have to have a long talk with her when we get back huh?"

Fenris' eyes narrowed for a single moment, he turned to Varric "Can you give us a moment alone?"

Varric raised his eyebrows, but shrugged his shoulders "I was getting tired anyway, sleep well Hawke."

* * *

Hawke smiled at her friend as he left the room. She turned to look at Fenris as he uncorked the potion and held it to her mouth "So what was that about?"

He looked away from her "Isabela saw your back, she knows what it is and now she wants to know how it got there, I didn't tell her anything. I'm leaving the choice to up to you."

Hawke inhaled sharply and downed the potion as Fenris held it to her lips, finishing it quickly "What are my options?"

He spoke quickly and bluntly "You could tell her what happened to you or if you would prefer I can attempt to charm her into forgetting what she saw, the choice is yours."

Hawke thought for a moment, before speaking in a slow, deliberate tone "I will tell her, after everything she has done for me, she deserves the truth."

Fenris smiled softly at her "I thought so as well, but for now you should rest, we shall be arriving in Kirkwall in about two days or so."

At his words Hawke closed her eyes to sleep, the potion quickly taking effect. Fenris watched her sleep quietly, Isabela entered the cabin as if on cue flanked by Zevran. Fenris rose to help the two of them change Hawke's bandages and adjust her splints.

"She seems to be healing nicely, the bruises are just about gone and her burns are almost fully healed. I think her only real scar from this whole mess will be that brand on her hand, and the marks on her wrists and ankles." Isabela said softly.

Fenris nodded his head, not knowing how to comment. Isabela turned to him and looked at him sharply "Varric says you told Hawke how you rescued her, how did she take it?"

Fenris looked at Hawke "She seems to understand, I am relieved that she seems to be trying to get herself back to normal."

Isabela smiled her usual smile at him "Our girl is tough, she won't let this ruin her."

Zevran smiled at them "The Champion did not become so by being weak, I find myself amused. It would seem I am forever bound to be attracted to beautiful women with a habit of getting into trouble. But then again what is life without a few beautiful, dangerous women? They love to make life all kinds of fun and trouble, and I do so enjoy when the two things mix together."

Fenris scowled at him "Tread cautiously Zevran."

Isabela rolled her eyes "Ignore the broody elf Zev, I think Hawke would agree with you if she were awake, she's much more fun than him anyway." Fenris turned his scowl on Isabela now.

She laughed at him "Come on Zevran, let's go see if we can find our own _fun."_

Zevran laughed along with her as the two of them left Hawke's cabin, Fenris spoke to their retreating forms "Can you at least attempt to keep it down this time? I think the whole sea heard you two last night."

Isabela and Zevran's laughter could be heard through the closed door "Not happening Fenris, my ship, my call."

Fenris groaned.

* * *

**So yea as I have said before I hate repeating myself, so that really won't be happening in this story, I won't make you all read the same damn thing twice.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Finally getting back to Kirkwall, I know, I know, its been a long time coming. So who's up for a few more reveals huh? Goodie! Bioware still has everyone, I just have my people, damn them.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 46 Arrival**

Fenris inhaled deeply, watching Isabela remove Hawke's splints in preparation of their arrival in Kirkwall. The city had come into view around midday day, but Isabela kept the ship at sea until the sun had set.

They did not want to risk moving Hawke around the city during broad daylight, as insignificant as it seemed, Hawke still needed her secret protected, he could only hope that Aveline had managed to keep the knowledge of what had occurred a secret.

Fenris knew that the magisters would not make what happened public knowledge. He knew from experience that the mages kept their torture of the Star Children private, they would be satisfied with her death; what would happened when word reached them that Hawke had survived, he did not know.

He and the others had managed something no had ever done before, rescuing a Star Child from the clutches of the magisters, Tevinter, and even death itself.

The miracle that it was, Fenris prayed that the world would never know about it.

They all firmly believed that in rescuing Hawke from the magisters, they had also prevented an all out war, Fenris knew the mages would not keep their word with the Resolutionists since they hadn't had the opportunity to actually kill her and brag about it to the world while proudly displaying Eve's corpse in Minrathous.

They had docked only moments ago, Hawke had already been given another sleeping potion, although a much stronger one, in preparation to be moved.

Fenris watched as Isabela straightened after removing the last of Hawke's splints. Hawke had spoken with Isabela the previous night about how she had really met Ben and Dax. Fenris had not been in the room while the two women talked, Hawke again made him promise he would not leave, he calmed her only a bit by telling her he would just be right outside the door.

Since their talk last night, Isabela seemed to be looking at Hawke with new eyes, Fenris was pleased that the pirate and Hawke were not only friends, they seemed to be on the path to becoming sisters.

"Alright, she's as ready as she'll ever be."

Isabela said, breaking him from his thoughts. As if on cue, Varric entered the cabin with a large blanket in his arms. "I got the biggest one I could find from the hold."

Fenris took the blanket from the dwarf "This should work fine."

Fenris started wrapping Hawke up in the blanket, Isabela assisting him to speed the process.

In a matter of moments, Hawke was completely wrapped in the blanket, the only exposed part of her was her mouth, Fenris stifled a shiver at how much Hawke resembled a corpse in this form.

Isabela gave him a stern look "What the hell are you waiting for? Get going."

Fenris shook his head to refocus his thoughts, he picked up Hawke, cradling her carefully in his arms, and left the cabin.

* * *

Once he was in the open Kirkwall night air of the Docks, he moved a bit faster. The others stayed behind, not wanting to draw attention to themselves by moving as a group, a clever ploy on Varric's part to make it so that Fenris could ghost Hawke through the streets of Kirkwall, without the others knowing.

Fenris kept his movements fluid as he moved through the Docks, not wanting to jostle Hawke's broken, unsplinted, limbs.

As soon as he turned the corner on the stairs that would lead him to Lowtown from the Docks, he started ghosting. He allowed his eyes to shift instead of willing his markings to life; as strange a place as Kirkwall was, a glowing blur would still attract attention.

He quickly got to Lowtown, moving through the city at high speed, he slowed to normal speed as he neared the Hanged Man, wary of any patrons that might be lounging around the outside of the building as they usually did.

He passed the tavern and continued on. There were still a few merchants lingering in the Lowtown marketplace, Fenris groaned.

He eyed the merchants from around a corner, thinking about his options. Fenris groaned once more, gritted his teeth, and started moving, ghosting almost as soon as he started moving. He heard the merchants gasp as he blurred by them as quickly as he could, he knew that he had moved too fast for them to actually see him, and that was what he wanted.

He smirked to himself as he ghosted up the stairs to Hightown.

* * *

Hightown's market was completely devoid of people, much to Fenris' relief. He was able to close the remaining distance between himself and Hawke's estate with no interruptions.

Fenris paused outside of her door only long enough to shift his eyes back to their normal color. He shifted Hawke in his arms so he could open her door.

Fenris burst through the door and entered the main hall without pausing. Ben came racing into the room from the library, his eyes wide. Fenris looked at him plainly "Is Bethany here?"

Ben nodded quickly, eyeing the bundle in Fenris' arms as he walked by. Bethany quickly appeared on the upper level of Hawke's home.

"You're back! Is Eve alright?"

Fenris didn't pause to answer Bethany as he moved up to Hawke's room, Ben and Talia following him.

"She lives but she needs healing immediately."

Bethany nodded quickly and followed them into Hawke's room.

Fenris laid Hawke down on her bed and began gently unwrapping her from the blanket.

"What do I need to do?" Bethany asked, her tone serious and businesslike.

Fenris didn't stop unwrapping Hawke as he spoke "Her legs are broken in several places and her left arm has been broken and dislocated as well."

Bethany inhaled sharply, as Hawke finally came into view. "I can't heal that much. We may need to fetch another mage from the Circle."

Ben was staring at Hawke's broken body, covered only by a simple, long, grey tunic that Isabela had dressed her in. Talia cleared her throat "I'll help."

Fenris snapped his head around "You're a mage?"

Talia nodded her head, Ben's eyes narrowed at Fenris "I know what you're thinking and don't you dare say a damned thing."

Fenris glanced at Ben briefly before looking at Talia once more "Any assistance would be welcomed, please hurry though, I fear the sleeping potion may wear off soon."

Talia nodded her head sharply and moved to stand on the other side of the bed. Her hands and Bethany's hands lit up with the white glow of healing magic.

They worked quickly, both women started on Hawke's legs and healing those first. Hawke's bones made an audible _snap _as the bones realigned themselves and joined themselves back to the rest of her body.

Bethany moved to join Talia on the left side of the bed to help heal Hawke's arm.

They were just finishing realigning her shoulder, when Hawke inhaled sharply, opened her eyes, looked at the two mages healing her, and groaned.

* * *

Hawke's eyes locked on her sister "Bethany?"

Bethany smiled softly "It's me sister, you're safe now."

Hawke's eyes shifted throughout the room, watching the people standing in front of her.

She smiled weakly when her eyes landed on Ben. "Hey Benny Boy, long time no see."

Ben's eyes were shining with tears "Tell me about it."

Her eyes fell on Talia, still healing her arm with Bethany "Nice to see you Talia, when did you become a mage?"

Talia chuckled lightly "Oh you know, Ben kept smashing his fingers up, dropping things on his toes, and burning his hands at the forge, so I figured it might be good for me to become a mage to heal him."

"Thanks Tals, really making me sound competent."

Fenris chuckled quietly, drawing Hawke's eyes to him "So it's really over then?"

Fenris looked at her "Yes, its over. They shall never touch you again."

Hawke was silent for a few moments. Thinking on his words. It really was over, Hawke was back in Kirkwall, in the last place she ever expected to see again, surrounded by her family; Bethany and Ben were her brother and sister, eventually she just knew Talia would be her sister as well, and Fenris, Fenris was everything. Hawke had lived without him in her heart and mind in Minrathous, and she felt completely hollow, utterly empty. Life's only purpose then had been death.

But now she was back, Fenris had found her and saved her, just as he had done that night in her hiding place, he had kept his word to her, he hadn't left her. Hawke smiled softly, leave it to Fenris to keep a promise he didn't know he made, sure he left her side twice on the ship, but he hadn't really left, she could feel him with her.

* * *

The rest of Hawke's companions chose that moment to arrive, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at them and smiled weakly, the relief on their faces was overwhelming, particularly Aveline and Merrill, who hadn't been with her on the ship.

"Hey everyone."

Her friends approached her bed, Hawke looked between Aveline, Bethany, and Ben. Hawke forced some confidence into her voice "Where's Raze?"

The three of them exchanged glances before Ben turned and left her room.

Fenris moved closer to Hawke's bed, wanting to be near if she needed him.

Everyone was quiet while they waited for Ben to fetch Raze.

Within moments Ben appeared with Hawke's hound in his arms, Hawke inhaled sharply. Ben placed the hound on Hawke's bed near her.

Raze turned his head to Hawke. He yipped happily and started licking her all over her face. Hawke's arms instantly went around him, not even realizing that her arm was no longer broken.

* * *

Raze stood to move himself closer and Hawke gasped as her eyes zoomed to Raze's missing right front leg.

She felt tears swim to the surface, but she pushed them back, inspecting Raze's the device attached to his stump.

A long, blue steel rod had been attached to the little stump that was left of his leg and buckled and strapped into place on his other leg and chest. At the bottom of the rod was a disc shaped piece of metal, almost exactly the size and shape of a paw.

Hawke's eyes widened as she found an inscription on Raze's fake leg "_A Good Hound, Will Never Stay Down"_

"Ben how did you make this?" Hawke said with awe filling her words.

Ben shrugged his shoulders "How do you know I made it?"

Fenris smiled at him "Because this kind of remarkable craftsmanship is exclusively yours."

Ben smiled smugly "Ok, you got me. Yea I made it, but I'm not saying how. Making replacement parts for mabaris could send me into an early retirement."

Aveline laughed "I've never heard of anyone making something like this for a hound."

Varric chuckled "So Benny Boy, what would you do if you retired early?"

Ben thought for a moment, Talia wrapped her arms around him "He'd probably go back to work."

Ben looked at her doubtfully, Varric looked at Talia "I assume you would be the lovely lady we heard so much about when he was here last?"

Talia blushed and Ben hugged her "Yep Varric this is Talia, Tals these are my sister's crazyass friends."

He named each of them in turn, until he came to Zevran "And this one's new."

Zevran bowed and winked at the two of them "Zevran Arainai, assassin."

Ben rolled his eyes and looked at Fenris "And of course you already know Fenris."

Fenris inclined his head to her "It's good to see you again Talia."

Talia smiled at him "Good to see you too Fenris, Ben told me he lied about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you are a very strong person to have been through everything you have. I hope you don't think less of me because I'm a mage."

Hawke looked at Fenris who groaned and looked at Bethany and Talia "Rest assured Talia, I do not hate you. You helped Bethany heal Hawke, I am grateful."

Talia smiled brightly, as Hawke yawned. Bethany looked at the bandage on Hawke's right hand "Do you need us to heal your hand as well?"

Hawke looked confused for a moment, she tentatively raised her right hand. Fenris inhaled sharply, as Hawke began to unwind the bandage. He knew Hawke had not seen her hand yet.

The last of the bandage fell away and Hawke froze as she looked at her branded palm. Ben cursed quietly, while Bethany, Talia, Aveline, and Merrill gasped.

* * *

Hawke swallowed a few times as she studied her palm, Raze sniffed her hand gently. She stared at the symbol on her palm, it was almost fully healed. The image in her palm matched that of her amulet when it had been whole, a crescent moon cradling a star. The image took up almost her entire palm. Hawke tried to swallow the lump in her throat again, as she recalled the day she had received this _gift_. She quickly remembered the gift that had followed after that on the next day.

Hawke's eyes instantly turned to Fenris and locked on his face. He felt his insides immediately clench from the way she was looking at him, there was fear in her eyes, but it was one he had never seen before, she wasn't afraid of him, it was something else.

Fenris looked at her curiously, trying to understand her sudden strange fear. Hawke ripped her eyes from his and began crying. Fenris felt as though he had been stabbed to hear her cry so, her tears on the ship had been few and forced; now they were powerful, painful, and completely heartbreaking.

Bethany pulled her sister into a tight hug, Ben wrapped his arms around the women as well. Raze shifted to move himself even closer to Hawke.

Fenris quietly watched the reunited family embrace one another tightly, between Raze, Bethany, and Ben; Hawke's shaking, sobbing form was almost invisible.

He heard the others move behind him, they were moving to the door. Aveline spoke quietly to him before she followed the others out "I need to talk to you."

Fenris nodded and followed her and the others into the main room, leaving Hawke with her family.

* * *

Aveline looked sharply at him "Anders is gone."

Fenris' eyes narrowed at her, as the others gasped, cursed, and groaned "What to you mean 'gone'?"

Aveline growled at the floor "He broke out of prison or someone else broke him out, I haven't figured out which yet. We've tried finding him but the bastard has just disappeared, he probably left Kirkwall, damned coward."

Fenris growled, Isabela threw her hands up in the air "Well just great. What the hell do we do now?"

Sebastian spoke "Isn't it obvious? We need to help Hawke."

Isabela rolled her eyes "I figured that much out myself, I meant how do we help her?"

Aveline looked at Fenris "Do we know anything that happened to her there?"

Varric groaned "Only very basic details, she knew Anders was involved, she didn't talk about anything they did to her, oh and she also said something about someone she called Brownie."

Aveline raised her eyebrows at the dwarf "Brownie?"

Fenris sighed "Her name was Mullina, but Hawke didn't know that so she called her Brownie, Hawke said she was a gift."

Zevran looked at him curiously "A gift? A gift from who? Who would give the Champion people, especially when she was not there in such a friendly way?"

Fenris groaned "It is considered an honor by the magisters to 'donate' slaves to the Star Children during their time there. The ones that 'donate' to the cause are granted extra privileges when it comes to the torture." He said the last words with disgust.

* * *

They spoke quietly amongst themselves for a bit, all of them trying to figure out what the next step would be. Ben and Talia came out of Hawke's room, they walked down the stairs to join the others on the main floor, Talia moved past them all to go to their room.

Ben addressed Hawke's companions "She's asleep now, Bethany said that her arm and legs are healed so we can probably help her try walking tomorrow. Raze can learn with her."

Fenris looked at him "I thought Raze was able to walk?"

Ben looked away "He will be eventually, but he has to learn how to use the fake leg, that's what is gonna take some time."

Ben turned back to look at them all "Bethany and I want to thank all of you. You risked your lives to bring our sister back. You saved her life. And we owe all of you more than we could ever hope to repay."

The group of rogues and Fenris nodded their heads respectfully at Ben. Varric looked at him hopefully "Do you have any ideas on how to help her?"

Fenris shocked them all by speaking "I have an idea."

They all looked at him "I'd like to take Hawke out of town for a few days…"

Aveline cut him off "Oh no you don't, we just got her back, she needs to stay here."

Ben glared at her before looking at Fenris curiously "What's your plan Fenris?"

Fenris wore his emotionless mask "I'm taking her to the forest."

Ben's eyes lit up, as the others gave Fenris glares and confused looks. Ben smirked "That is actually a really good idea, Eve has always been more comfortable a forest than anywhere else. If there was a single place of the face of the planet that could heal her inside and out, it would be a forest. This might just work."

Fenris looked at the group now "I'm taking her regardless of what you all think. You all have heard her talk about how much she enjoys such things. This will help her."

Aveline groaned and surrendered "If you think it will help, then I guess I can keep the Meredith quiet for a bit longer. The whole city is buying the sickness story."

The group talked quietly amongst themselves for a bit longer before they started leaving Hawke's home so she could rest peacefully.

* * *

When it was just Ben and Fenris in the main hall, Ben turned to him, looking at him seriously "Thank you Fenris, I know what you did was nowhere near easy but still you did it, if there is ever anything I can do for you please let me know."

Fenris looked towards Hawke's door, where Bethany was still keeping her sleeping sister company "Actually I do have a favor to ask, I need to go take care of something, so I would ask you to watch over her, I shall return in a few hours."

Ben looked at him curiously "I was hoping to save this for some other time but I need to know. Have you sorted your shit out with her?"

Fenris stared blankly at the younger man, whose expression changed to one of anger "I'll ask one more time, have you straightened things out with my sister? Or are you just going to keep stringing her along?"

Fenris sighed, and ran his hand in his hair. Ben growled at him "Answer me damnit, you just went through Maker only knows what kind of hell for her and you can't even tell me if you care about her."

Fenris looked at Ben sharply "I do care for her, and she full well knows. And if you must know, yes I have 'straightened things out' with her."

Ben smirked smugly at him "I knew it, so yea now that that's settled, I'll look after her til you get back."

His expression became completely serious now "Just know this, if you hurt her again, if you leave Eve again, I will personally enjoy sending your balls through the smelter at my forge."

Fenris eyes widened for a moment, before he shook his head "Rest assured, after everything I went through to get her back, I am never letting her go again."

Ben smiled at him "Well alright then, now get going so you can get back here quicker."

Fenris nodded his head, and was completely shocked when Ben pulled him into a tight hug. Fenris was utterly baffled, he had never been hugged by a man before. _Well this is awkward._

Ben sensed Fenris' discomfort and stepped away from him "Thank you again…brother."

Fenris felt a strange stirring in his chest at Ben's words, but he tamped it down, and quickly left the estate. He desperately needed to hunt, he also wanted to see if he could pick up the abomination's trail. He decided he would revisit Ben's strange choice of words later, maybe Eve could shed some light on it.

* * *

**So yea Talia's a mage, with Ander's going all nut ball on her, Hawke needed another healer and Talia fit the bill perfectly. Varric's nickname for Talia= Buttercup.**

**UPDATE: I have just made the decision, Ben and Talia will not be staying until the end of the story, sorry folks, but I promise they will be here for awhile.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**So I think it's time for some healing and sadly more angst, but on the positive side everyone, we're going to the woods, we all know what that means...more time with everyone's favorite wolf! Shadow is seriously awesome, and after this chapter, he's gonna be even more awesome, if I do say so myself!  
**

**A reminder to everyone, Fenris' retreat is in the Planascene Forest, its actually on the Thedas map, the retreat itself is about 60 miles away from Kirkwall, give or take a mile or two.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 47 Back to the Retreat**

Fenris ghosted his way towards his retreat with Hawke in his arms two nights later. They needed to wait until she could at least walk again. Although her legs were still weak from her ordeal, she had finally managed to move on her own, albeit very slowly.

Hawke had also wanted to spend some time with her sister, Ben, and Talia. She wanted to make sure that her servants hadn't suffered any ill effects from being kidnapped as they were.

Ben had made a few more adjustments to Raze's fake leg that allowed him to move a bit easier, though his movements were nowhere near what they once were.

Hawke laughed happily in Fenris' arms, rejoicing in watching the heavens dance above her once again. The sound warmed Fenris' soul, the last time he had taken her to his retreat, she had been on his back. Now she was unable to hold herself on his back, so she was in his strong arms. Her face as she watched the skies above her, moved him to his core, he literally saw the heavens reflected in her eyes, lit up like he had never seen before.

Hawke felt elated as she watched the beauty before her eyes, completely missing the soft, tender look Fenris would give her as he ran. She hadn't thought she would ever see beauty again after her experiences in Minrathous, but Fenris loved proving her wrong.

* * *

Before long the heavens disappeared behind a blanket of green, Hawke felt her spirit soar to see the green of the trees once more. Fenris smirked as he saw her eyes lit up even more, almost to the point where they were glowing, he knew this had been a good idea.

Hawke looked at him "I guess I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do with Shadow, huh?"

Fenris rolled his eyes "I think I shall be the one who needs to explain, I believe he is more fond of you than me, I shall have to explain why it took me so long to bring his human back to him."

Hawke laughed "Do you think he's around here?"

Fenris slowed as he neared the cliff, Hawke wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he started to climb.

Fenris scaled the steep cliff as fast as he could, knowing that Hawke was struggling to hold on to him.

As soon as he reached the top of the cliff he whistled for Shadow, certain the wolf would be nearby.

Fenris walked briskly towards the wall that separated his retreat from the rest of the world. Before they reached the wall however, Shadow's white body appeared in front of them, moving towards them through the trees.

Hawke squealed in delight "Shadow!"

Hawke practically leapt out of Fenris' arms to the ground. She swayed on her feet for a moment before finding her balance.

Shadow ran towards her and she wrapped her arms around the wolf tightly. Shadow nuzzled her affectionately.

Fenris rolled his eyes at the sight "Nice to see you too Shadow." he mumbled.

The wolf looked at him for only a second before returning his attention to Hawke. Fenris laughed and shook his head "Would you like to continue on to the retreat Hawke? Or would you rather it if I left you and Shadow alone for a moment?"

Hawke turned and stuck her tongue out at him "You're just jealous cause he like me more."

Fenris moved over to them and rubbed Shadow's head "Well it is only fitting seeing as how first of all I have known him far longer, and second of all I am not entirely comfortable with my oldest companion licking my woman."

Hawke laughed and even Shadow seemed to bark in laughter. She rose and allowed Fenris to pick her up and continue on their way to the retreat, Shadow following closely.

* * *

Once they arrived Fenris eyed Shadow "I warn you my friend, I am not accustomed to sharing."

Shadow visibly rolled his eyes and went inside of Fenris' home.

Hawke held onto his arm as he led her inside as well "He just likes me more because unlike you, I can keep up with him in the woods."

Fenris groaned "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Not a chance Champ."

Fenris lit the fireplace in his bedroom as Hawke laid down on his bed. He was instantly aroused when he remembered how often he had taken her on the very bed she was now stretched out upon. Fenris had to fight to clear his head of those thoughts, she was still weak and the only thing that would come from him continuing to think these thoughts would be causing her more pain.

"You should rest Hawke."

Hawke scowled at him "As if I haven't been resting enough lately, I really think I have slept more than most bears ever would."

Fenris chuckled softly "I know what you're thinking and it can't happen, not tonight at least."

Hawke sighed "I know Fenris, but would you at least let me lay in your arms tonight? I haven't gotten to in forever."

Fenris smiled softly at her, he quickly removed his coat, gauntlets, tunic, and boots. He returned to his bed and slipped under the fur covers next to her and pulled her close to his chest. Shadow hopped lightly onto the bed and laid across their legs, Fenris chuckled softly "You may need to have words with your new suitor, I think if he has things his way, I may never be able to touch you again."

As if to confirm Fenris' words, Shadow turned his head towards him and growled softly at him. Hawke laughed cheerfully "That's right Shadow, you show him who's boss."

Fenris looked at her and smirked darkly "Keep it up Eve, and I promise you, he will take you at your word."

"Whatever, Shadow would never attack you."

"No, but I wouldn't put it past him to make things very difficult for me, he seems very much like you in that regard. I think I am truly going to regret introducing you two."

Hawke snorted and Shadow yipped softly. Fenris rolled his eyes and watched Hawke yawn widely and quickly fall asleep.

Both he and Shadow watched her sleep, Fenris was glad she had fallen asleep quickly, she was going to need her strength for tomorrow. As he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside her, he had no idea that he would need all of his strength as well.

* * *

Fenris watched in awe as Hawke flew through the trees, Shadow happily following her movements on the ground. At first it had been a struggle for her to get into the trees but after several moments, her body seemed to completely forget what she had been through and she began to move through the forest with ease.

Hawke rejoiced in the feeling of freedom, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of being in the forest once more, she was home. She knew Fenris had brought her here in an attempt to help her recover from her trauma, and she was completely grateful. Nothing in the world could compare to this, the feeling of the branches underneath her barefeet, and the wind rushing through her hair as she flew, taking to the trees like the bird she imitated. The magisters may have captured the Hawke, but thanks to her wolf, she was free to fly once more.

She wasn't even hunting, Shadow had taken down a deer by himself, only moments after they left the retreat that morning. Fenris had commented that Shadow was just trying to impress her.

Unable to move at her regular speed, Fenris had been able to easily keep up with her. Hawke spied him watching her as she moved towards a small clearing near the base of the mountain.

* * *

As overjoyed as she was by being here she still felt unbelievably guilty around Fenris. She had the knowledge of his past that he craved, and he didn't even know about it. She was terrified by how he would react should she tell him, especially when it came to the woman that Leto had loved.

The memories of what Varania had told her, forced Hawke to stop, she froze in place, losing her balance and falling out of the tree.

Fenris raced to catch her, terrified of what he had witnessed. In all the years he had known her, never once had she fallen while climbing, never.

He caught her just before she hit the ground, Shadow raced to his side, sensing something was wrong.

Fenris felt fear freeze his heart as he took in the sheer fear on Hawke's face, it was the same fear he had seen on her face when he had mentioned the elven woman Mullina and when she had seen her new brand clearly for the first time.

Fenris carefully held Hawke in his arms "I think it may be time to return home."

Hawke's fearful eyes locked on his, he read her thoughts easily "My home, not Kirkwall."

The fear lessened a bit, and he carried her back to the retreat, Shadow walking right beside him.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time they reached the retreat, the deer that Shadow had caught earlier had been slow roasting over the fire in the clearing while they were in the forest.

Hawke wrapped her arms around her legs, attempting to hold herself together, she knew it was coming, Fenris would ask her what was wrong and she'd be unable to withhold the truth from him.

Fenris handed her a small piece of venison and sat beside her, Shadow laying down on her other side. Fenris inhaled deeply, truly regretting what he was about to do, Hawke's weak giggle from his unnecessary breathing made him relax a tiny bit.

He did not look at her as he spoke "What happened with Mull… errr… Brownie Hawke?"

Hawke was silent for a moment, Fenris forced himself to ask her again "What happened with that woman Hawke? What did she do to cause you so much pain?"

Hawke inhaled slowly, and exhaled just as slowly "She did nothing to me Fenris, it was the person who _gave_…" Hawke shivered at the word "..her to me."

Fenris turned to look at her slowly "Who gave her to you?"

Hawke looked at him, and the fear in her eyes terrified him once more, but she seemed to force herself past it "First off Fenris, I need you to know, that what this person did to me, that is what broke me, that is what destroyed me."

Fenris nodded his head and Hawke looked at him seriously "Varania gave her to me."

Fenris' eyes widened and he snarled "What are you talking about?"

Hawke cringed in fear, Fenris forced himself to regain his calm, whatever his bitch of a sister did, it was no fault of Hawke's, she would not pay the price for this sick act.

Hawke looked into the fire, allowing herself to be lost in the flames "Varania is a magister now, she gave me slaves when I first got there, and I first saw her the day after I was branded, she gave me another _gift." _

Fenris shuddered at the thought, _What did that vile bitch do to her?_

Fenris swallowed the lump in his throat "What was this _gift_?"

Hawke looked at him sharply "Your past."

* * *

Fenris thought he would faint, he felt lightheaded and completely blindsided. Hawke looked away from him, into the fire once more "The magisters had realized that the physical damage they were doing to me, wasn't affecting me, so they tried a different tactic, preying on my feelings. I tried to resist at first, I tried to make her believe I didn't care about you as much as I do, but in the end she won, she completely broke me. That night after they put me back in my cell was the first night I saw you again."

Fenris was completely lost in his thoughts, Varania had used Hawke's feelings for him against her, tormenting her with his past, reveling in the knowledge that Hawke would die and he would never know what she had been told. What Hawke had said about seeing him that night pushed his confusion to a whole new level, he was certain that had he been a mortal, he would have probably fainted or vomited by now. But as it was Hawke was waiting for him to say something.

"What do you mean when you say that was the first night you saw me again?"

Hawke turned her head slightly, still watching the flames "I didn't think about you once until then, I wouldn't let myself. You didn't deserve to be in that dreadful place even in my thoughts. Until that night I had managed to keep thoughts of you away from my heart and mind, I didn't want them to use them against me. You were free and I wasn't about to let you be dragged back to the place you hated above all others, with me, not even in my mind. But there was this place I would go whenever the pain became too much to bare, I was safe and whole there, and alone. I could hear Ben and Dax calling to me from a distance but I never went after them. That night after Varania spent all day talking to me, you appeared in my hiding place. You held me and sat right next to me, letting me cry in your arms. You promised me you wouldn't leave me, not until the end."

Fenris stared at the fire as well, soaking in Hawke's words. _All that time, she was alone, still fighting for my freedom, damned stubborn woman. No wonder she reacted like she did whenever I left her side. I will kill that fucking bitch Varania. I wonder if this was the same night I had that strange feeling? _

As frustrated as he was, there was a small part of him that felt very warm, Hawke cared for him so much that she refused to let him in when she needed him most. Even still, she allowed him to comfort her, to be her only comfort in that horrid place. Fenris had never felt such a strong mix of rage, admiration, disgust, and love.

* * *

Hawke sat beside him, utterly silent, Fenris knew she was waiting for him to process everything.

She looked at him sadly "Do you want to know about your past Fenris? I can't guarantee Varania told me the truth, but I can tell you what she told me."

Fenris found himself at a loss, truthfully he was immensely curious about his past, though he knew perfectly well that Varania could have lied to Hawke, but why would she? The truth would be much more effective than lies in this case. But at the same time, he knew that Hawke feared speaking about it, and telling him might push her away, breaking her further.

He looked at her "I am curious Hawke, but I do not wish to cause you more pain. So I want you to decide what you want to do, and I shall respect your decision."

Hawke smiled at him, shocking him completely "I think telling you about your past would be the perfect form of revenge on those bastards, for now anyways. She told me thinking that I would never be able to tell you, what a perfect way to throw it back in her face."

Fenris smiled slightly, relieved that Hawke was willing to share her knowledge with him. He knew this secret had been eating her up. Hawke felt as though she had been hiding his past from him, a cruel gift from Varania. Tormenting the woman he loved with his past, perfect and brutal, and yet leave it to Hawke to find a way to spin a negative into a positive.

* * *

Hawke looked at him seriously "Before I tell you Fenris, I want you to know that I love you."

Fenris opened his mouth to reply but Hawke placed her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

Hawke returned her gaze to the fire "Leto's mother was called Culvernia, his father Lelmuran was a mage, Leto looked just like him. Lelmuran died when Leto was six….."

Hawke told him everything, withholding nothing just as Fenris had done with her on the ship. It became impossible for Hawke to stop speaking as she told him, the words just flowed out of her mouth like the river that had swept her away as a child, unrelenting and unstoppable.

Fenris listened intently, hanging on her every word, she always said Leto, never his name, she spoke of him as if he were a different person. He certainly seemed like one.

Hawke spoke for hours, the sun sank below the horizon, and still she was unable to stop speaking, Varania had spent a full day tormenting her with this knowledge, and now it was being set free, returned to its rightful owner.

Fenris noticed Hawke's voice became shaky and strained as she spoke of the women in Leto's life, she was on the verge of tears when she began describing the woman, Era. Her pain pulled at his heart, he knew she worried that he would attempt to find this woman. He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, anything to make her pain stop.

"Era was sold before Leto entered Danarius' competition, he made Varania and Culvernia promise they would find her once they had been freed. They agreed to try, and Leto entered the competition."

Hawke inhaled deeply and sighed "And I believe the rest you know, Leto won the competition and Culvernia and Varania were freed. I don't know if they ever found Era, I.. I… I couldn't take any more. I begged her to stop, and the magisters made her stop. I guess they were pleased by how well she did."

* * *

Fenris was completely silent as he absorbed everything, Hawke stood while still looking at the fire.

"Come on Shadow." She looked at the wolf that had risen to its feet as well.

Fenris looked at her sharply "Where are you going?"

Hawke moved towards the massive tree, Shadow climbed onto the boulder, predicting her movements. Hawke looked at the branches as Fenris rose to his feet.

Hawke turned to him, but did not look at him "You need time to yourself, you've learned a lot today. Now you need time to think about what you're going to do with the knowledge. Me and Shadow will be in the woods, don't worry about me, Shadow can watch out for me." Hawke pulled herself into the tree and disappeared.

Fenris listened to her movements as she moved through the trees, her invisible movements fading as she and Shadow moved further away.

* * *

Fenris stood, watching the fire, thinking about the story Hawke had told him. In truth it seemed to be just that, a story. He knew Hawke had told him the truth, Varania had probably told the truth as well. But he could not remember any of these people, the ones that Leto had known. He only had flashes of his mother, the woman Culvernia, but he felt he could remember the bright red hair. The childhood Hawke had spoken of didn't exist to him, nor the daily life he had been part of. The weapons training had thrown him off completely, he hated using shields, considering them slow and pointless. But it had been the women that hadn't phased him one bit, he had always assumed there was someone before he became what he was. It didn't matter to him, he didn't know them, and they probably thought he was dead, which for all intents and purposes; he was.

He had been shocked to learn that his father had been a mage, but after some thought it made sense, given that fact that Varania was a mage as well. It pained him a bit to know that he had resembled the man so closely, were he alive today, his father probably wouldn't recognize him, his shock white hair and markings. _Hell, none of them would recognize me, I'm not even the same species anymore. That man wasn't my father, Arkus was. No wonder Hawke didn't refer to me as Leto, that man was something entirely different. His story was painful, but…but it's not mine…Eve…Eve is mine…oh shit._

Fenris shook his head and turned, breaking into a run, ghosting only a single stride into his movements. He needed to find her, to talk to her, to be with her. He could only hope Hawke hadn't let her own thoughts get the better of her.

* * *

He followed Shadow and Hawke's trail to the base of the mountain, trailing them at night was exceedingly easy. Fenris found Hawke and Shadow sitting at the edges of a small pond. He was slightly confused, Hawke hated water, but he quickly noticed the death grip Hawke had on Shadow's fur, and how Shadow had positioned himself between Hawke and the water, sensing her fear.

Shadow's ears perked up as Fenris moved towards them, he looked at Fenris, and then back at Hawke.

"Fenris." Hawke said, her tone completely devoid of any emotions.

Fenris was certain she was trying to contain any fears about him and his past, so he spoke quietly. "When you were speaking to me earlier, why would you only use the name 'Leto'?"

Hawke sighed and kept her gaze on the water, along with her death grip on the poor wolf's fur "Because when you came to my hiding place that night, you told me that you didn't know that person, that you weren't him."

Fenris smirked, it seems he was much more astute inside of her mind "Well I find myself pleased and yet slightly disturbed to have the opportunity to say that I agree with myself."

Hawke turned and looked at him, confusion coloring her face "What?"

He smiled softly at her "Few people are ever granted the opportunity to agree with themselves, I'm pleased to be one of the few that has been granted the privilege."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him, he sat down beside her and eased her hands out of Shadow's fur, the wolf emitted a small sigh. "Sorry Shadow."

The wolf shook his head lightly and laid it back down. Fenris looked at Hawke "The person you spoke of is not me Hawke, I have come to realize that no matter what my past is, I am an entirely different person now, and honestly I am glad for it."

She continued to look at him carefully and confused, Fenris looked at her seriously "If I hadn't become what I am now, I would have never met you, and I cannot imagine anything that would be more amazing than knowing you."

Hawke's eyes widened as Fenris leaned over to her, resting his forehead on hers "I love you Eve."

Hawke's arms shot around him, causing Shadow to jump up in surprise. Fenris wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. "Will you come back to the retreat with me?"

Hawke said nothing but pressed her lips against his, nipping at his mouth with her teeth. He opened for her and shocked her by sweeping his own tongue in her mouth. He crushed her body closer to his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Fenris heard Shadow grunt and move off into the forest.

* * *

Hawke shifted in his arms, and somehow ended up on her own feet. She reached up to his shoulders to push his coat away "Somehow Fenris I don't think we are going to make it that far." Hawke said as she kissed the lyrium line that led up to his ear, she had been truly dying to get her mouth and hands on his new piercings. His confession that he loved her had driven her arousal and desire to never before achieved heights, making her need him, now.

Hawke closed her mouth on his left ear, licking his piercings with her tongue, Fenris groaned and shuddered. Hawke shocked him by pulling her mouth away from his ear and biting down hard on his own neck.

Fenris stiffened and groaned loudly as she bit down hard enough on his neck to draw blood. Hawke spoke harshly against his skin "You don't get to be the only one who draws blood."

Fenris thought he would cum in his trousers as Hawke continued sucking on his neck while working his ear with her hand.

His control snapped and he pulled her away roughly and slammed her into the ground, ripping through her clothes as he growled at her "You drive me insane woman, but now you are going to learn why you should never toy with a vampire."

He extended his fangs and sank them into the flesh of her neck, releasing his aching shaft from his trousers as he sucked on her neck.

Hawke reached for his tunic and pulled it over his head, leaving red scratches along his back that healed almost instantly as she did so.

Fenris broke away from her neck, roared up at the night sky, and drove his length into her, reclaiming what was his.

Hawke stared at the wild man above her, her own blood smeared around his lips, his ice blue eyes blazing, she suddenly felt as wild as he did.

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, forcing her to taste her own life's liquid, while he drove himself further within her, uncontrolled by anything but the need to claim her.

Hawke moaned loudly as he increased his already relentless pace, she turned her head to his arm and bit it roughly, causing Fenris to roar once more. She bit him hard enough to draw more of his blood, feeling it flow into her mouth, as Fenris came inside her, causing her to find her own climax as well.

But neither was satisfied, Hawke sucked on his arm, as Fenris wound his other arm underneath her back and pulled her up.

Hawke sat in his lap, raising herself up and down on his still hard shaft, Fenris lunged forward and latched onto her shoulder, tasting her once more as his hands found her hips, guiding her as she moved herself on him.

Fenris pulled himself away from her shoulder and crushed her lips against his, sweeping his tongue inside her warm mouth.

His strong hands moving her faster and faster on him, he felt her tightening around his length once more, smiling smugly against her lips.

As soon as Hawke began to tremble from the beginnings of her second orgasm, Fenris broke the kiss and sank his fangs into the soft, tender flesh of her breast.

Hawke screamed his name to the heavens, her voice echoing through the forest. The sheer pleasure Fenris found from Hawke screaming his name in pleasure was enough to finish him. He came inside her, roaring her name.

Hawke sagged against his chest, Fenris smugly listened to the sound of her racing heart and unsteady breathing.

Fenris gently pulled himself out of her and went about redoing the ties on his trousers. Hawke rose to her feet, completely naked, and went about seeing if any of her clothes were salvageable.

"You know Fenris, vampires don't deserve their reputation as evil killers of men."

Fenris looked at her curiously, Hawke held up the shredded remains of her skirt "They are destroyers of clothing."

Fenris smirked darkly and pulled his tunic back over his head "I cannot help it if your clothing gets in my way Eve."

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "Well be that as it may, I'm borrowing your coat til we get back. I don't feel like moving through the forest naked."

Fenris smirked as he handed her his coat. It was easily too big for her, but still "You look rather sexy in that."

Hawke instantly looked at him and blushed slightly "It looks much better on you I promise. Now shall we get back?"

Fenris nodded and moved her into his arms, ghosting the woman he loved above all else, back to his home.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Personally I couldn't stop laughing at Fenris being jealous of Shadow. And Fenris finally got to say those three special words, it's been a long time coming people and yet there's still more...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Alright time for more fun! Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, I'm simply amazed everyone is liking this story so much! You all are really blowing my mind!  
**

**I'd like to thank Lady Celestia for all her help with the chapters you all will be seeing hopefully soon.  
**

**We are gonna be seeing a bit of Hawke's first swimming lesson here, I'm not sure I did this right, I've been swimming since before I was walking so I'm kinda clueless as to how someone learns to swim.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 48 Moving**

"Are you sure about this?" Hawke called to Fenris cautiously from the bank.

Fenris swam closer to the shore "I'm certain Eve, you taught me to read, the least I can do is teach you to swim."

Hawke was still not convinced, Fenris had promised her that this pond was perfectly safe and not even that deep. _Eight or nine feet is deep in my opinion you evil elf._

Shadow charged into the water beside her, splashing her with water "Damn wolf, getting me all wet."

Fenris chuckled darkly "My friend that is my job."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at Fenris, who simply smirked at her "Even Shadow can swim Hawke."

Hawke growled at him "You know I think I should just go back to Kirkwall, Meredith must be missing me something fierce, I have been gone for a month and a half."

Hawke backed away from the water, Fenris rose from the water and walked over to her "Eve I will not let anything happen to you, just try. You made me learn to develop my phasing abilities and read, you would be a hypocrite if you did not try to learn something new."

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "I'm a mortal human, in love with an elven vampire. I think I pretty much have all my hypocrisy bases covered thanks."

"Eve."

Hawke looked at him pleadingly, Fenris simply smiled at her softly "I promise you shall be safe, or do you not trust me Eve?"

Hawke looked at the water and then back at Fenris smiling at her softly "That is so not fair, you know I trust you."

He held his hand out for her "Then you have nothing to fear."

Hawke nodded her head and allowed Fenris to pull her into the water.

She shivered as soon as the water came up to her hips, that was her cutoff area, anything that went higher on her body than what the bathtub did.

Fenris' arms locked around her, securing her in his embrace. Hawke shivered and wrapped her arms around him "Don't let me go."

Fenris smiled softly and moved them both around the water "Never again Eve."

Shadow paddled over to them, reassuring Hawke's protection. Fenris turned to her "Now I know you don't want to but you need to let go of me, I promise I shall not let you go."

Very reluctantly Hawke released her hold around his neck, he shifted her in his arms facing her towards the water. He started to lower her torso in the water when Hawke recoiled "What are you doing?!"

"You cannot swim without using your arms Hawke, now just paddle your arms through the water, I will not let you go."

Hawke shivered as she stared at Fenris, his hands securely on her waist. Hawke knew he would not let her go. _Alright Hawke, you can do this, you've faced much, much worse than this lately._

Hawke slowly began moving her arms through the water, Shadow paddling very slowly right beside her "Good, now kick your legs."

Hawke did as he said, Fenris walked her through the water, her breathing quickly became strained. "Alright lets take a break."

Hawke quickly turned in the water and hugged him tightly. Fenris knew her heart was racing not from the little bit of swimming she had attempted but rather the fear that the water brought her.

He held her close and walked her through the water, allowing her to feel it around her.

After a while of him just walking them around the water, he felt Hawke relax against him. "I think we will call the lesson done for today, you have overcome a major obstacle today anyhow."

Hawke looked at him curiously, he smiled at her "You are relaxed while you are in water, something that you would never have been able to accomplish earlier."

Hawke eyes widened "Holy shit you're right!"

She pressed her lips to his quickly "You are amazing Fenris, I love you."

He laughed softly and pressed his lips to her "I love you Eve." Fenris was immensely proud of himself, ever since he had confessed his love for her, he was determined to remind her of it everyday. The words came out so much easier now than before Hawke had been taken, but since he had gotten her back, Fenris was determined to show her how much she meant to him not only with his body, but with his words as well.

* * *

Hawke was packing her things to return to Kirkwall as soon as the sun set, Fenris entered the room with Shadow beside him.

Hawke turned to him "I wanted to tell you something."

He looked at her curiously "Oh?"

Hawke nodded her head, and swallowed the lump in her throat "I've made my decision."

Fenris raised his eyebrows in confusion "About?"

Hawke scowled at him briefly "About whether or not I want to be a vampire."

Fenris felt his heart freeze for a moment, he looked away from her, bracing himself for the inevitable "What have you decided?"

Hawke walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands, forcing his green eyes to meet her crystal ones "I want to be with you, forever. So if that means that I need to become a vampire to do so, then I'm game."

Fenris' eyes widened in amazement "You really mean that?"

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile "Yes Fenris, I really mean that. Though why you would want to spend eternity with someone like me, I will never know."

Fenris laughed happily before crushing her lips against his "I want to be with you for eternity because I need you Eve, you make me feel complete and whole and because one lifetime simply isn't enough to enjoy your amazing body."

Hawke smiled "Well we do have some time before we need to leave."

Fenris simply growled in response, picking her up and throwing her back on his bed. Shadow made a quick exit from the room.

Hawke was allowed the strip herself, she was down to two outfits. Fenris was on her instantly, fingering her wet folds, as he eyed her naked body, covered in the marks left by his mouth, teeth, and fangs.

The sight aroused him immensely, he smirked at her "I think this time I shall allow my marks to stay, I want the world to know you are mine."

Hawke moaned as his fingers increased their pace "You may want to take care of the one on my neck, it looks like I got attacked by a vampire."

Fenris chuckled darkly "You're about to be."

Hawke gasped as his shaft quickly replaced his fingers, his pace instantly doubling from his need to be within her. "You are mine Eve, only mine, forever."

Hawke's eyes glazed over as he pounded into her, her voice shaking from desire "Just yours Fenris."

Fenris smirked darkly and doubled his efforts once more, the sun was setting, meaning he could take her at the speed they both highly preferred.

Hawke cried out in pleasure as Fenris began ghosting his hips against her while thrumming his fingers against her sex, using his ghost speed there as well. Hawke and Fenris both found themselves moaning and chanting each others names. Hawke trying to meet each of his thrusts with one of her own but she was no match for his speed.

Fenris felt her sheath begin to clamp down on his length, he sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit into it with his fangs, causing her clamp down tightly around him and her body to spasm. He thrust into her several more times before falling into the pleasure filled oblivion with her.

* * *

Once her breathing evened out Hawke laughed softly "Isabela would never forgive me if she really knew how amazing you are in bed."

Fenris rolled his eyes as he pulled out of her and began to redress "Isabela shall just have to be disappointed then."

Hawke rose from the bed to get dressed as well "Yea cause I have no intention of sharing damnit."

Fenris chuckled softly "And in that respect we are in agreement, for I have no intention of sharing you, despite the numerous protests from Isabela, Zevran, and of course the Kirkwall nobility."

Hawke laughed sarcastically "Oh yes the nobles, how will I ever get over the pain?"

He rose and moved to his shelves "I'm certain you'll manage."

Hawke didn't look at him as she pulled her boots on "I'm curious how many nobles have you charmed away from my door?"

Fenris thought for a moment before responding "I stopped counting after thirty, honestly."

Hawke rolled her eyes and laughed "Was this before or after you told me that you're a vampire?"

Fenris responded quickly while he studied the books on the shelf "Most of the ones I counted occurred right after you became Champion, though since I have stopped counting there have been many more. In fact there was one the night after we went to the banquet with the King and Queen of Ferelden."

Hawke raised her eyebrows "I owe you Fenris, seriously those people are annoying."

Fenris smirked as he pulled a small, tattered, leather bound journal off the shelf "You're welcome Hawke."

She walked over to him "What's that?"

He slipped the small journal inside of one of his coat pockets "It's one of Arkus' journals, more specifically it's the one that contains the ritual."

"Ah I see."

Fenris noted the dark look in her eyes "Are you alright Eve?"

Hawke looked at him with angry, dark eyes "After I've been turned, do you think we could pay a visit to Tevinter?"

Fenris' eyes widened in shock "What?"

Hawke looked away and growled "I want to thank the magisters for their _generosity_, and I thought maybe you'd enjoy it too."

Fenris gave her a dark smirk "I'd be delighted to Eve."

Hawke's wicked smile filled his soul with dark joy, this woman really knew how to make him happy. Fenris found himself excited by the opportunity to hunt down magisters with Eve at his side as a vampire. He shook his head to help refocus his thoughts, knowing he would revisit these later.

* * *

Fenris looked at her "Are you ready to leave?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and looked around "As I'll ever be. Do you think Shadow is outside?"

Fenris rolled his eyes "He has probably moved off a bit to avoid hearing us, I think I make him unhappy when I touch you."

Hawke snorted as they made their way outside and into the clearing. Fenris whistled for Shadow.

Within moments the wolf appeared and went straight over to Hawke, who knelt down to embrace him. "Oh, I'm really gonna miss you Shad, you are such a good friend."

Shadow licked Hawke's face, as Fenris moved over to them "You won't miss him Hawke."

Hawke turned and scowled at him "Of course I will."

Fenris shook his head "You won't miss him because Shadow is coming with us."

Hawke's eyes widened "Seriously?"

Fenris nodded and Hawke stood "Where is he gonna stay?"

Fenris looked away from her "I had hoped that he could keep Raze company and maybe even help him recover from his injury as well."

Hawke smiled brightly "Of course Shadow can stay with me! Hell you can move in with me too!"

He looked at her quickly "You would have me move in with you?"

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "Oh come on Fenris, you might as well. You and I both know that you have no intentions of leaving me alone for a very long time and the real reason you're bringing Shadow to Kirkwall is so that he can keep an eye on me when you need to feed."

Fenris looked away and Hawke smiled her sly smile "Caught you, so if you want you can move in with me, but no pressure. If you aren't comfortable with it then you don't have to."

Shadow growled at Fenris who sighed "It would seem Shadow has made my mind up for me. Though I won't move to your home for now, it is a bit too crowded for me."

Hawke smiled brightly "Fair enough, between Ben, Talia, Bethany, and the servants, my place has become a boarding house."

She looked at Shadow then back at Fenris "So how are you going to get us all to Kirkwall?"

Fenris smirked at her "Shadow can run on his own, he is very fast, and I shall carry you like normal."

Hawke looked at him with concern "Aren't you worried about drawing attention to him?"

Fenris shook his head "Honestly I am a little concerned, but with the strange things that take place in Kirkwall, I doubt he will draw much more attention than I do."

"Fair point."

Fenris moved to take Hawke in his arms, he looked down at Shadow "Are you ready to make a new friend?"

Shadow nodded his head and raced across the clearing and climbed over the massive boulder as Fenris phased Hawke and himself through the wall.

* * *

Shadow met the two of them a short ways away from the wall, as Fenris stopped to allow Hawke to move from his arms to his back.

Fenris smirked at Shadow "Up for a little race my friend?"

Shadow threw his head back and let out a powerful howl, before racing off ahead of them.

Fenris laughed and started ghosting through the forest with Hawke on his back.

Hawke and Fenris' laughter rang through the trees as he occasionally stopped to allow Shadow to catch up to them and race past them, howling happily.

Hawke leaned her head towards Fenris' ear "Why is he so happy to be leaving?"

Fenris smirked as he glimpsed Shadow's form darting through the trees "Much like myself, I don't think he enjoys staying in one place for too long. Plus I believe it has been too long since he last enjoyed a good battle, the creatures in this forest truly pose no challenge for him. The heat of battle is something he greatly enjoys."

As if to confirm Fenris' words, Shadow released a loud howl ahead of them.

* * *

Once the blur of the trees had been replaced by complete, open skies, Fenris slowed to regular speed.

Hawke looked at him curiously as he let her off his back "Why are we stopping here?"

Fenris wore his emotionless mask "We aren't stopping, I simply wish I move normally."

Hawke felt her confusion grow, Fenris loved ghosting "Ummm…okay"

Shadow caught up with them and walked a few feet in front of them, Fenris watched the wolf inspect his surroundings "Actually, I do not wish to push Shadow too hard, though I'm quite certain he could make it to Kirkwall following us at that high speed, I know he enjoys exploring his surroundings."

Hawke smiled as she saw Shadow trotting happily along the road. "He does seem to be enjoying himself."

Fenris smirked "Also I wanted to speak to you about something."

Hawke looked up at Fenris walking beside her "Okay."

He kept his eyes ahead of him "Why do you say Ben is your brother when he is not in fact your brother?"

Hawke felt completely confused, but answered anyway "Ben is my brother because he looks out for me, and I him."

Fenris furrowed his brows in confusion "But you do the same with the rest of your companions and yet you do not think of them in such a way."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "It's different with Ben, its much deeper. I know that no matter what Ben will support any decision I make and only want me to be happy, and I feel the same way about him. He's my family, your family doesn't have to be the one you were born into, mine wasn't."

Hawke looked up at the sky, laughing as she spoke "It's a sense of belonging, a deep rooted trust. I know I can trust Ben with anything, and he knows the same of me. If I had to compare it to something, I'd say it's like what you have with Shadow."

Fenris watched the wolf as he turned back to look at them, tilting his head at Fenris.

Hawke eyed him curiously as Kirkwall came into view in the distance "Why do you want to know about this?"

Fenris sighed "After I brought you to your home when the ship docked, Ben called me 'brother', I find myself confused as to why he would say such a thing."

Hawke chuckled "Because that's what he sees you as Fenris, someone he can count on, like a brother."

Hawke pulled on his arm to stop him "Your family isn't that sick bitch Varania, you have a family Fenris, Arkus was your father, Shadow and Ben are your brothers, and you have me, we're your family."

* * *

Fenris' eyes widened as he took in her words, an unpleasant thought accompanied this incredibly warm revelation. He had a family, Hawke's words were true, even with Arkus gone, he had found Shadow, and then he found Hawke, and he needed her, she made him complete, but still there was a problem in his mind. "And even with knowing how you feel about Ben, you would still leave him forever to join me?"

Hawke inhaled deeply "Yes Fenris, Ben would do the same for Talia, and I would want him to. Sure I'll be a bit sad whenever the time comes because I won't see him anymore, but I know he'll be happy, he and Talia will get married eventually and start a family, and he will be alright. And maybe Bethany too for that matter, I mean did you see the way Sebastian and her were eyeing each other before we left?"

Fenris chuckled "I did notice that in fact, I found it rather amusing actually."

Hawke laughed "The point is Fenris, I want to be with you, my family will always be with me, no matter what I choose, and I'm happy with my choice."

Fenris grabbed her and pulled her into his arms "I'm selfish enough to be happy with your choice as well, I have almost lost you far too many times for my comfort, I refuse to let something like time separate us."

Hawke smiled up at him from his arms "Well then it's a good thing I plan on sticking with you then."

Fenris leaned his head down and captured her lips, nipping her lower lip to make her open her mouth to him. He swept his tongue inside her mouth, marveling in her exquisite taste that never failed to leave him wanting more.

Hawke's arms snaked around his back, pulling him closer to her, struggling to deepen the kiss. Fenris pulled his mouth away from Hawke's so he could lick and nip his way down her throat.

Shadow barked sharply, bringing them both back to their senses. Hawke turned in Fenris' arms and looked at the wolf "Seems like someone is getting impatient."

Fenris chuckled softly and released her, he noted the two, tiny fang marks he had left in her neck a few days ago. He quickly extended his fangs and pierced his thumb, rubbing it over the two tiny holes, making them disappear completely.

Hawke rolled her eyes "You really seem disappointed whenever you do that."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders as they started walking once again "I will not lie, I quite enjoy seeing my marks on you. Healing them or covering them up just feels wrong, though I know it's only because of what they are that you cover them up."

Hawke laughed happily "The ones from just your mouth are more than welcome to stay and be seen be the world."

Fenris smiled at her darkly "You may want to avoid giving me ideas and permission my Eve, I will take advantage of it."

"Anytime you want."

"Don't tempt me woman."

* * *

Hawke was about to say something when a soft growl came from ahead of them as they approached the city gates. Fenris and Hawke moved quickly to find a guardsman pointing his sword at Shadow, who was growling softly and baring his teeth at the shaking guard.

Hawke called out to the guard "Stand down, the wolf is with me."

The guard quickly looked at her and his eyes widened in disbelief "Champion? There were rumors you were deathly ill, people say you're dead."

Hawke smiled softly at him, as they closed the remaining distance to the gates and approached Shadow "Yes I was very ill, my companion here took me out of town for a few days in hopes that the fresh air would help me finish recovering. I'm pleased to say it worked."

The guard smiled and nodded his head "As am I Champion, things have been quite the mess since you took ill."

Hawke rolled her eyes "So I've heard, anyway this wolf is with me. I do not want any of the guards as to so much as draw their weapons around him, he will not harm anyone who does not harm him first. Am I understood?"

The guard straightened his back "Yes Champion."

Hawke nodded at him "Good, come on Shadow, lets get you to your new home."

Fenris walked near Hawke, with Shadow walking cautiously in between them, using their bodies as a barrier, wary of the large city.

* * *

It had taken them almost three hours to return to the city, so the streets were mostly empty, as the three of them walked through Hightown.

Shadow regarded everything with curious caution, Hawke and Fenris watched his reactions carefully "Has he ever been in a city this large before?"

Fenris continued watching his oldest companion who was quickly becoming more relaxed, he had even started moving away from them a little bit "He was in Tantervale with me for a few days, but we mostly stayed on the outskirts of the city."

"Well he seems to be doing just fine."

Fenris smiled briefly "He adapts very well, just a fair warning, if he should ever join us in battle and you see him about to howl, cover your ears, trust me, the results if you don't are unpleasant."

Hawke looked at him curiously "Like a marabi's war howl?"

Fenris thought for a moment "Yes in a way, I suppose it is, but Shadow's is far stronger, I've seen him knock men off their feet."

Hawke's eyes widened a bit "Impressive."

Shadow let out a small, proud bark, as they approached Hawke's door.

Fenris knelt down beside Shadow "Listen carefully my friend."

Shadow stared at Fenris attentively and Fenris continued speaking. "There are several people inside of Hawke's home, you must not harm or scare them, and you must not fight with Raze, he was here first. I would ask you to be on your best behavior and get along with them. I also want you to protect Eve, Raze was injured and needs your help guarding Eve's home, you will know any unwelcome people in here."

Shadow nodded his head and Fenris straightened "Thank you my friend, this means a lot to me."

Hawke rolled her eyes and opened her door. Fenris and Shadow followed her inside.

* * *

Hawke instantly spied Raze sleeping in front of the grand fireplace in her main hall.

She went over to him "Raze-y bear, hey buddy I brought someone to meet you."

Raze picked his head up and licked her face as she hugged him. "I missed you too Raze. No more leaving for a bit, I'm sorry I haven't been around boy."

Raze nudged her with his large head and Hawke turned her body, allowing Raze to see Shadow standing next to Fenris, the two looked at each other carefully "Raze this is a good friend of Fenris, his name is Shadow, Shadow this is Raze, he keeps me safe."

Hawke held her breath as Raze struggled to his feet, Shadow moved over to him, and gently helped Raze to his feet with his head.

Shadow backed away and looked at the tan hound, who looked right back at the white wolf with the black markings.

Raze sank into a small crouch, and started wagging his tail happily at Shadow, barking excitedly at him before running awkwardly into the library, Shadow yipped softly and followed him.

Hawke rose to her feet as both she and Fenris, listened to the pounding of paws up and down the stairs in the library, and the sound of happy barks from both of them as they chased each other around the library.

Hawke chuckled happily as she heard Ben cursing in the library "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Fenris groaned as he followed Hawke into the library.

Ben had pressed himself against a wall to avoid being run over by the wolf and the hound. He eyed Eve angrily "Hi Eve welcome back, is there something you'd like to tell me? Like why a fucking wolf glared at me before proceeding to tear through your library?"

Hawke burst out laughing as Shadow and Raze ran by them once more, they could be heard tearing up the stairs towards her room.

Fenris laughed softly "Shadow is my companion, I've brought him here to assist Raze with his recovery and to provide some extra protection for Eve."

Ben stared at them wide eyed "Of course a fucking wolf, couldn't just hire a hire a bodyguard to protect her and give her fucking flowers to show her you care, no you had to give her a wolf."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Oh come on Ben, Shadow is a perfect sweetie. Besides it's my house and I'm letting Shadow stay, Raze already loves him."

Ben sighed "Well Raze does seem more…uhhh…energetic right now than he has the past few days."

Ben smirked mischievously at her "But you get to tell Bethany and Talia."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I had already planned to tell them, along with the servants, where is Bethany anyway?"

Ben looked away and chuckled "She has spent a lot of time at the Chantry lately, I'm wondering if a certain priest is responsible for that."

Hawke and Fenris exchanged looks and laughed along with Ben.

* * *

After the laughter had subsided, Hawke looked at Ben once more "So where is Talia?"

Now Ben scowled "Your damned friends are corrupting her, she said Isabela wanted to have a girls only night with her, Merrill, and Aveline."

Fenris and Hawke laughed as they returned to the main hall with Ben following them, so they could as watch Shadow and Raze chasing each other through the house.

Hawke was moved by how Shadow was careful with Raze, every time Raze stumbled and lost his balance, Shadow was right there beside him, to help him back on his feet. Shadow easily stood taller than Raze, but she knew that underneath Shadow's thick, fur he was sleeker than Raze.

Fenris beamed with pride at Shadow's actions, enormously proud of his oldest companion, and immensely relieved that Shadow seemed not only willing to assist Hawke's injured hound, but very eager to as well.

Bodahn entered the main hall and stared at the spectacle. "What in the name of the Ancestors is going on?"

Hawke turned and looked at him "It's alright Bodahn, Shadow is friendly, except towards people that aren't."

Fenris caught the dwarf's nervous expression "He is also housebroken, if that is what troubles you."

Bodahn's face visibly relaxed "That does make me feel better."

The dwarf laughed "I suppose feeding time around here is going to get a lot more interesting."

Hawke and Ben both laughed as Fenris shook his head "I will pay for any food he eats, though as one would assume, his main diet is meat."

Bodahn laughed softly "Well that's perfect then, Raze's main diet is much the same."

At that exact moment, Sandal came out of the kitchen, holding two large chunks of meat is his hands.

Raze and Shadow flocked over to him.

Shadow allowed Sandal to pet his head as he tore into the meat "I like the special doggy."

Fenris and Hawke stared at Sandal, Ben asked curiously "What makes him special Sandal?"

Sandal simply smiled at Shadow "Special magic."

Hawke and Fenris exchanged looks, Hawke knew Fenris was concerned by Sandal's words, Hawke tried to reassure him with her eyes.

Fenris nodded his head and looked at the two animals, still tearing away at the meat "I need to go take care of something."

Hawke smiled and nodded her head "Well have fun, don't worry, we'll be fine."

Fenris called for Shadow "Shadow."

The wolf trotted over to him and sat on its haunches, looking up at him.

Fenris knelt down in front of him "Alright my friend, you behave yourself, and protect our woman. Raze will show you the ropes. I will be back later, I'm counting on you and Raze to keep her safe."

Shadow nodded his head and Fenris stood. He turned to Hawke and opened his mouth to speak, but Hawke cut him off "Go on damnit, he'll be fine, we all will."

Fenris nodded his head and moved towards the door.

Once Fenris had left, Ben and Hawke watched Raze show Shadow, Hawke's bedroom. Hawke groaned "Well I guess that rule is a thing of the past, I know Shadow will insist on sleeping in the bed and its actually nice when Raze does as well."

Ben smiled "So anything else you wanna tell me sis?"

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Actually Benny Boy, you might be interested to know that there is a bet going around as to when you're going to propose to Talia."

Ben's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "And just who do I have to thank for that?"

Hawke smiled wickedly as she climbed the stairs "Me."

"EVE!"

* * *

**And you all thought it was Fenris moving into Hawke's place silly people, tis too crowded for our broody elf. But maybe someday *wink wink***


	49. Chapter 49

**Well, let's see what the rest of the gang thinks about Shadow shall we? This chapter starts the very next morning.  
**

**We are gonna see a bit of Shadow's unique abilities here...yayness!  
**

**I'd like to thank Lady Celestria for the end part of this chapter, I truly hope I did you justice!  
**

**Bioware owns everything, but if anyone wants birthday ideas *wink wink*  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 49 Back in the Swing**

Hawke awoke the next morning with a start.

"Where is the Champion?" came a loud voice from downstairs.

Hawke groaned, she knew that harpy's shrill voice anywhere.

Shadow hopped off her bed and moved to the door, growling at it. Hawke groaned more as she got out of bed and got dressed. Shadow surprised her by figuring out how to turn the handle of her bedroom door with his teeth. _Oh, he's gonna be trouble, lots and lots of it._

He flew out of the room, Raze on his tail, his single metal paw could be heard clanking down the stairs.

Hawke heard Meredith shout in surprise. _Oh shit…_

She barely finished getting dressed before she tore out of her room and raced to the banister.

The sight before her made her want to laugh, while Bodahn looked on helplessly, Shadow had Meredith backed into a corner of the main hall with her sword pointed at him, while Shadow snarled fiercely at her with his fangs bared and hackles raised. Raze stood right next to him, growling away at her as well, though the sight was less intimidating than that of Shadow, who literally looked like he was about to kill Meredith.

_Wow, he is effective…._

Hawke shook her head, as entertaining as it was to see the Knight Commander held at bay by Shadow, she didn't want him harmed.

"Easy Shadow, Raze."

Both of them looked at her, Raze instantly backed down at her voice, Shadow however did not.

Meredith glared at her "Champion, restrain this beast immediately or I shall have a new wolf fur rug on my floor."

Hawke moved down the stairs "I wouldn't recommend that Knight Commander."

Meredith stared daggers at Hawke, who simply looked at Shadow "Come on Shad, you did very good, Meredith isn't here to harm us."

Hawke looked at her curiously "Are you?"

Meredith scowled at her "I demand to know where you have been."

Shadow snarled at her, Hawke smiled quickly "I'd put the sword away Knight Commander, you're only upsetting him more."

Meredith's face turned red with rage "Control this foul creature now!"

"Shadow ease off, Meredith is leaving now."

Shadow looked at Hawke before returning his focus to Meredith, though he stopped snarling.

Meredith slowly sheathed her sword "I'm not leaving until I have answers from you Champion, where have you been?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "I have been very ill, some of my companions took me to Rivain to see a healer there who is experienced in strange sicknesses." She was deeply grateful Aveline had the foresight to tell her the official story of what happened to her, Isabela had even come up with a Rivaini healer who fit into the story.

Meredith narrowed her eyes at her "And yet the rest of your companions that went with you, returned nearly a week ago, so where were you during all that time?"

Hawke sighed "One of my friends took me to the countryside for fresh air, the healer claimed I needed it to get all of the poison out of my lungs."

Meredith gave Hawke one of her empty smiles, Hawke had to stifle a shiver when she saw it, it looked exactly like the few times she had actually seen one of the magisters faces and when she saw Varania. Hawke steeled herself against the memories.

"Tell me Champion, what manner of healer were you brought to? What manner of magic did they employ to save you from such a devastating illness?" Meredith's smile turned a bit wicked.

Hawke looked at the Knight Commander plainly "Actually from what I understand, there was no magic, that's apparently what took so long. The healer could only use rare herbs and whatnot. Apparently my friends had quite the time finding them."

Meredith moved closer to Hawke, ignoring Shadow growling beside her "I know you are hiding something Champion, and I will find out what it is."

Hawke smiled brightly, she had faced far worse threats than this "Well Knight Commander, I'm hiding the fact that I like to dance around my house naked with singing Orlesian ballads. Also I greatly enjoy collecting string and broken bits of glass, they're so colorful."

Meredith huffed and left her estate. Hawke smiled widely at the door Meredith had just left through.

_I had mages torture me and damn near kill me for no information, and she honestly thinks I'm gonna talk to her just because she tells me to? Crazy bitch._

* * *

Hawke knelt down and stroked Raze and Shadow "You two are the best."

They both licked her arms happily. Bethany peered out from her room "Is she gone?"

Hawke spoke without turning to look at her sister "Yep, she's gone."

"Thank the Maker." Hawke heard Talia speak from behind Bethany.

Hawke turned "Ah so you were both hiding from her."

Talia nodded her head sharply "I hear that woman collects apostates."

Bethany sighed "Even though I'm a Warden, I wouldn't put it past her to try and take me too."

Hawke laughed softly "I'm not sure she's that crazy."

Bethany shook her head as Hawke went back upstairs to dawn her armor. It felt strange to wear her armor after so long, it felt almost foreign, but at the same time it felt right. Hawke smiled lightly as she strapped her daggers to her back, she was eager to get back out in the public eye and sick of being cooped up. She needed to get out there and get back into her life.

Hawke came back downstairs a short time later, smiling at Bethany and Talia "Ladies I'm going out, it's time I get back out there and face the world."

Bethany smiled back at her sister and handed her a glove.

Hawke raised her eyebrows at her sister, Bethany looked at the floor "Sebastian thought you might want it, you know to cover up the brand."

Hawke looked at her hand, she sighed, her gauntlets protected most of her hand, but because of the special quick release feature, they left her palm completely bare.

She quickly slipped off her gauntlet and pulled the glove on her branded hand, it was fingerless, so she could still wear her gauntlets but she wouldn't be able to burn demons and such with her hand covered like that. Hawke sighed sadly as she put her gauntlet back on "Guess I'm not gonna be burning anyone with this hand anymore."

Bethany and Talia exchanged sad glances, Shadow nudged her hip with his head.

Hawke reached down to pet the wolf, she smiled softly. Shadow was already proving to be a constant reminder of Fenris, he even acted the way Fenris did, refusing to let her be sad and quickly dealing with any threats that may come her way.

"Wanna come with me boys?"

Both Shadow and Raze shook their heads excitedly, Hawke turned to Bethany and Talia "You all wanna come too? I planned on going to the Hanged Man, I want to see if Isabela and Zevran will come out to the Wounded Coast with me and practice. I think I might be a bit rusty with my daggers."

"Sure, Ben's probably there anyway. I'll bet he'd love to come."

Bethany laughed "Is he still trying to get Varric to tell him how Bianca was made?"

Talia shook her head "That man is persistent."

Hawke chuckled happily as she led the two women along with Raze and Shadow out into the Kirkwall sun.

* * *

Raze led the group proudly, his metal paw clanking against the ground as he walked. Shadow walked right beside Hawke, his fur touching her almost constantly as she talked and laughed with Bethany and Talia.

Hawke noticed many wide eyed stares coming from everywhere as they entered the Hightown market, she couldn't blame anyone, the Champion disappears, victim of a horrible illness, and then reappears with a strange white and black wolf guarding her steps, and a part metal mabari leading her. _I'd stare too. _She thought as they walked past the stalls.

A few of the merchants greeted her, though none dared to come close. Hawke felt like laughing at their fear, Shadow seemed perfectly content to just look around at the city as they walked, he didn't snarl or growl at anyone.

"It's almost like music." Bethany said softly.

Hawke turned her head to look at her sister "What?"

Bethany smiled "The sound coming from Raze's metal paw and Shadow's claws hitting the ground, it almost sounds like music."

Hawke and Talia laughed happily, she heard Shadow huff beside her. _Yep just like Fenris, if he was a human he'd be scowling at the thought of his steps sounding like music._

The rest of the trek to Lowtown was the same, lots of people stopping and staring as though she were part of some very strange parade.

Talia turned suddenly to Hawke "You think you can get Shadow to scare Varric and the others?"

Hawke frowned "Sadly I think Ben has probably warned them all by now, but I could give it a try. Hmmmm." _Maybe something in Arcanum, Fenris said he knows the language._

Hawke smiled brightly at Talia "Tell you what if Fenris isn't there I'll give it a try. I don't think Fenris would take too kindly to me asking Shadow to scare people."

Talia smiled brightly "You never know with him, he might actually enjoy it." Hawke giggled along with Talia as Bethany turned to them.

Bethany rolled her eyes "First day back and already causing trouble."

Hawke smiled her sly smile as they approached the Hanged Man "I have a lot of missed time to make up for Bethy, and I plan on rising to the challenge."

Bethany groaned as the group entered the Hanged Man.

* * *

Hawke spied Varric sitting at one of the tables in the main room with Ben, Isabela, Zevran, and Merrill.

Hawke smiled mischievously and looked at Shadow who instinctively looked up at her, she whispered softly and gestured with her head to Varric's table "Ire introducere te adillos populos fun via, justi non eis nocebit."

Shadow's ears instantly perked up and Hawke could swear she saw him smiling.

Talia snickered beside her "Arcanum must be useful."

Hawke chuckled softly as Shadow moved silently to the table, crouching low to the floor.

Varric was so involved in the story he was telling all of them, he didn't notice the wolf approach, none of them did. Hawke felt a tinge of embarrassment _Some rogues they are._

Suddenly Shadow lunged toward Varric at the end of the table, snarling loudly with his teeth fully bared, as Varric and the others flew out of their chairs, all of them landing on their backsides.

Hawke, Bethany, and Talia laughed hysterically as the others cursed and turned to glare at them.

Hawke stopped laughing long enough to call Shadow off "Alright Shad, thank you very much, that was perfect."

Shadow yipped softly and trotted back over to her, Varric and the others rose to their feet unceremoniously. "What in the Maker's name is that Hawke?" Varric stare wide eyed at Shadow as Hawke reached down to pet him.

Ben groaned as he went to greet Talia "That's the wolf that Fenris gave her, Shadow."

Zevran and Isabela's eyes widened.

Varric scowled "I am really beginning to think Elf is trying to kill us."

Zevran approached Shadow without caution "What are you talking about my friend? He is a magnificent creature, no?"

Zevran attempted to pet Shadow who simply darted away from his hand, moving behind Hawke.

Hawke smiled apologetically at him "Sorry Zev', I think Shadow is a little shy around new people."

Isabela laughed "You don't know if he's shy?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Honestly I'm not really sure, he wasn't shy when I first met him."

Varric smirked mischievously at her "And precisely where did you meet him?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "Not a chance Varric." She knew Varric was just dying to unlock the mystery of Shadow and where Fenris had been keeping him, but she wasn't about to talk.

Merrill moved closer to look at Shadow, who regarded her warily "He is rather pretty isn't he? I've never seen another wolf like him."

Isabela put her hand on Merrill's shoulder "I'd be careful around him kitten, after all he's Fenris', he probably doesn't like mages any more than Fenris if he had anything to say about it."

Merrill smiled softly at the wolf "Still he's a very handsome creature."

Shadow perked his head up and gave Merrill a small, soft bark.

Hawke's companions all laughed, Varric smiled broadly "Damn even Elf's wolf smiles more than he does."

Ben laughed as he looked at Eve "So what brings the mighty Champion of Kirkwall here today?"

Hawke looked at the ground "I was hoping you all would come with me to the Wounded Coast so I could practice with weapons again, the walk there should help me build some strength back up in my legs."

Isabela threw her arm around Hawke's shoulder "Wait are we waiting for? This could be the only chance any of us get to kick Hawke's ass."

Hawke scowled at the thought but knew that they would probably do just that, she wasn't anywhere near her physical prime right now, but she was determined to bounce back from her experiences.

Isabela noticed Hawke's pained expression, she leaned over her to whisper in her ear "Don't worry Hawke, we'll help you."

Hawke smiled weakly at Isabela "Thanks 'Bela."

"Anytime sweetness."

* * *

Hawke led the large group out of the Hanged Man, Shadow walking closely by her side. Varric quickly increased his pace to walk on Hawke's other side "So what's his story Hawke?" he eyed Shadow with another mischievous smirk.

Hawke rolled her eyes "Ask Fenris."

Varric scowled briefly "Oh come on Hawke."

Hawke smiled her sly smile at him as they approached the city gates "Come on Varric, you're a storyteller, make something up."

Varric chuckled "That could actually be fun."

Hawke and the others laughed, suddenly Shadow's ears perked up and he dashed off ahead of them.

Hawke followed the wolf with her eyes, unsurprised to see him running up to Fenris and Sebastian who were speaking to one of the guardsmen.

Shadow raced to Fenris and immediately started nudging his legs with his head. Hawke heard soft chuckles and laughter come from behind and beside her as her companions watched the fierce elf kneel down and pet the wolf.

Hawke walked up to him, noting the wide eyed look Sebastian was wearing. Fenris rose to his feet "And where are you off to Hawke?"

Ben smiled brightly "We're all going to the Wounded Coast so Hawke can freshen up with her daggers."

Fenris glanced at her "I see."

A thought had been nagging at Varric's mind "So why the Coast Hawke? Is there something wrong with your training room?"

Hawke simply shrugged her shoulders "Nothing's wrong with it Varric, I just don't want to be cooped up at the moment, I've had quite enough of that for one lifetime."

Varric's face fell but Hawke's confident smile reassured him, it was clear she was making an effort to move on.

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows at Fenris "So tell us Fenris, where have you been hiding him?"

Fenris scowled at her "That is none of your concern."

"Whatever."

Sebastian cleared his throat "So Hawke would you like us to accompany you as well?"

"Sure why not." Hawke said with a smile and led her large group out of the gates.

Fenris walked closely behind her, while Shadow and Raze ran ahead of the group, barking happily as they chased one another along the road. Sebastian moved to Hawke's side. "I actually needed to speak with you Hawke."

Fenris shot the archer a dark look, unseen by any of them. Hawke looked at Sebastian curiously "What's up Sebastian?"

"Elthina wishes to speak to you, she had hoped that you would come by the Chantry tomorrow."

Hawke sighed "Does everyone in Kirkwall know I'm up and about?"

Fenris scowled "Meredith made it a point to speak about it very loudly in the Chantry earlier."

Hawke looked at Fenris sharply "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian spoke up from beside her "The Knight Commander stopped by the Chantry, after I assume she questioned you. She told Elthina that you were involved in something sinister, and Elthina made her leave after a few stern words."

Isabela spoke up from behind them "What in the Maker's name were you doing in the Chantry Fenris?"

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him and his face slightly flushed "I was merely delivering something."

_Right and I'm a high dragon..._Hawke rolled her eyes as Sebastian laughed.

* * *

Hawke led her group to a sandy area along the coast that was wide and open, and much to Raze and Shadow's merriment, it was along the waters edge. The two of them instantly dashed into the water and started playing together.

Ben slapped a hand to his face and groaned "Oh come on Raze! That leg isn't waterproof yet damnit!"

Hawke looked at him curiously "Yet?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I've been trying to come up with a special waterproof coating for it, but I haven't worked all the bugs out yet."

Hawke smiled "I'll help you with that."

Varric chuckled "It's not a poison Hawke." Hawke rolled her eyes at the dwarf.

Ben turned to Hawke "So what is it exactly that you want to practice Eve? I mean you do remember how to work those things don't you?"

Hawke scowled at him "I know how to work them Benny Boy, I just need to scrape the rust off."

Isabela and Zevran exchanged wicked glances and moved towards Hawke. She quickly turned and rolled away from them. Zevran laughed merrily "It would seem you are not as rusty as you believe Champion."

Hawke smiled softly as Ben as began advancing on her.

* * *

Fenris settled himself against a rock, watching Isabela, Zevran, and Ben all practice with Hawke, either as a group or separately. He pleasantly noted to himself that Hawke's skill were not in fact 'rusty'. Her movements seemed a bit strained and she tired quickly, but Fenris watched on proudly as she pushed herself through her exhaustion.

He looked around himself, noting that Bethany and Sebastian were involved in a deep hushed conversation that had them both blushing. Talia had apparently taken quite the liking to Merrill when she and Ben had first arrived in Kirkwall. Now Merrill was reciting Dalish lore to her eager new friend. Varric approached Fenris as he was watching Shadow and Raze stalk something in the bushes.

"So Elf, coming to the Hanged Man later for Wicked Grace?"

Fenris allowed himself a smirk before replacing it with his emotionless mask "Not tonight Varric, I have something I need to do."

Varric shot a glance at Hawke sparring with Ben "Something or someone?"

Fenris scowled at him "Careful dwarf, and I'll have you know that your current train of thought is wrong."

Varric looked plainly at him "I have a feeling there's a story coming."

Fenris turned his head and scowled more at Varric "I was none too pleased with some of the things the Knight Commander said about Hawke, and I have no doubts she will pursue this."

Varric's face began to light up "So what do you intend to do about it?"

Fenris gave him a dark smile "Let's just say I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Varric chuckled softly, mumbling under his breath "Elf is gonna mind fuck Meredith! Oh Maker's breath, I wish I could see this!"

Fenris allowed himself to chuckle softly along with Varric, the dwarf knowing his secret was turning out to be surprisingly fun.

* * *

It was almost sunset as the group returned to Kirkwall, all of them were drastically more relaxed than when they had left, especially Hawke who was quite pleased with her performance, though every one of her limbs were aching.

So when some bandits stepped out onto the path in front of them, Hawke groaned._ I'm fucking exhausted damnit._

The leader locked eyes with her, clearly knowing who she was. All around her, Hawke heard metal being unsheathed, a bow and crossbow being readied, and she felt magic rippling around her. The magic caused her to shudder, even though she was no longer at the magisters mercy, they had left their mark on her, she was uncomfortable with magic now, no, not just uncomfortable; she was afraid of it.

In Tevinter, whenever magic rippled around her, nothing good came out of it.

Hawke shook her head to shake away her fears, these mages were her friends and family. Talia, Bethany, and Merrill would never use their power to harm her, she was certain of this. Even so, the magic caused her to tremble slightly.

The rest of the bandits popped out from behind rocks and bushes and started to close in on the group.

Hawke glared defiantly at the leader "Do you really think this is a good idea? You see all these people, armed to the teeth, and you still want to try this?"

The leader sneered at her "I'm not daft you bitch, you've been damned near dead for weeks now, and a lot of people would pay dearly to see you fully dead. So no time like the present."

Hawke groaned _Wow they're even dumber than they look._

The bandits closed in of her group, but before any of her companions could move, Shadow darted out in front of her, hackles raised and teeth bared. Shadow threw back his head.

"Cover your ears!" Fenris ordered loudly from beside her.

Hawke instantly clamped her hands over her ears, glimpsing her companions do the same.

Shadow unleashed a long, powerful, otherworldly howl, even with her ears covered, it rang inside Hawke's mind.

The bandits closest to Shadow were instantly thrown back, as if Shadow's howl had actually hit them, bandits further away from him were clearly stunned.

Raze raced forward and clamped his jaws down on the leg of one of the bandits. Fenris rushed by her and joined Raze and Shadow in battle.

Hawke and her companions quickly joined in as well, with so many skilled fighters, the bandits didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Once the last body fell, Merrill looked at Shadow "How in the Creators did you do that?"

Shadow simply looked away from her and moved towards Fenris, Isabela raised her eyebrows at him "That's definitely not a normal wolf."

Hawke could feel Fenris' tension so she decided to ease the air that surrounded them all "None of us are normal 'Bela, if you hadn't noticed. We aren't exactly milk maids, blacksmiths, and farmers."

"Hey now I'm a blacksmith!" Ben spoke, a mocked tone of hurt in his voice.

Talia laughed softly "And you aren't even a normal blacksmith, making the things you do."

"Everyone needs a hobby, Tals." Ben eyed her with a sly smile and a wink.

Varric noted the blush Talia wore now and rolled his eyes "Oh you two get a room."

Ben walked over to Talia and pulled her into his arms "I think we'll do just that, night all."

Ben led Talia into the city, back to Hawke's home, leaving the rest of the group laughing.

* * *

They all made their way into Kirkwall, most of the group going straight to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace night.

Hawke was surprised when Fenris hung back instead of going in with the rest of the group, he simply looked at her, his eyes hidden behind his white hair "There is something I must take care of Hawke."

Hawke eyed him curiously "Still looking for Anders?"

The few nights that they had spent in the city since she was rescued from Tevinter and last night, Fenris had told her he was trying to find the mage, much to his displeasure he had disappeared into the tunnels of Darktown.

Fenris sighed "No, I'm ashamed to say I lost the trail."

Hawke forced herself to shrug, she knew Fenris wanted to find Anders so she could make him pay for his betrayal, and his inability to find him was obviously frustrating. "So what did you need to do Fenris?"

Fenris gave her a forced smile "I want to have a chat with the Knight Commander, I do not approve of some of the things she called you in the Chantry today."

Now Hawke was really curious "What did she say?"

Fenris scowled "A blood mage, a traitor, and a few choices insults about mongrels and dog lords, among other things."

Hawke rolled her eyes "And here I thought the two of us could be friends."

Fenris smirked lightly at Hawke who looked plainly at him "So why were you really in the Chantry Fenris?"

Fenris shifted his feet awkwardly, Shadow huffed at him "I was..." He seemed to be unable to find the words but Hawke's soft smile reassured him "I was praying, actually thanking might be a better term."

Hawke tilted her head at him, he sighed "I have been thanking every force I can think of, daily since I got you back. I was truly terrified I had lost you, several times in fact, so I thank whatever listens to my thoughts, for forcing your heart to continue beating."

Hawke smiled softly and cupped his face in her hands "I'm not ever leaving you again Fenris."

He looked at her sharply "I had no intentions of letting you try, you are mine Eve."

He kissed her gently for a moment before he crushed her lips beneath his, the memory of how close he came to losing her, made him feel the need to prove she was here with him. Hawke pulled away gently "You go on and play with Meredith, just make sure you come back to my place later to finish what you started."

Fenris chuckled softly "I can assure you, I will finish this later. I have been without your body for almost a day, that is far too long in my opinion."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Get going then."

Fenris nodded his head and looked at Shadow and Raze "Take care of her you two, I shall return soon."

Raze and Shadow both nodded their heads and nudged Hawke into the tavern. Fenris smiled as Hawke disappeared into the Hanged Man before shifting his eyes and ghosting his way to the Docks.

* * *

Fenris felt himself grow frustrated as he had to slow to normal speed several times as he moved through Lowtown since people were still in the streets. He had to walk at his regular speed the entire time he was at the Docks, they were still crawling with sailors who were only just starting to meander to the different pubs and taverns.

He spied the ferryman that operated the ferry that carried people to and from the Gallows. Fenris walked briskly over to him.

The ferryman quickly agreed to take him across, knowing the Champion of Kirkwall made most people quickly agree to help any of Hawke's companions.

Once he had arrived at the Gallows, Fenris slipped into the shadows, moving silently towards Meredith's office. He was certain she would still be there.

As he rounded a corner in the templar hall, Fenris spied Cullen moving away from him, leaving Meredith's office. Fenris approached the door as soon as Cullen disappeared and knocked quickly on it.

"Enter." came a shrill voice from inside.

Fenris pushed the door open gently.

Meredith eyed him suspiciously as Fenris approached her desk. "You are one of the Champion's companions correct? What is your purpose here?"

Fenris inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, allowing them to shift to their ice blue.

He opened his eyes quickly and locked onto Meredith's shocked gaze, he emptied his mind completely. Fenris knew she would not be an easy target to manipulate. Even now that he had captured her gaze, he felt her struggling fiercely under his power. He needed to keep this brief.

"You will not investigate Hawke's illness any further, it is done. You will accept that she was sick and let it be."

Meredith shivered but remained bound by his gaze, her response came out emotionless "The Champion is hiding something."

Fenris fought to remain focused, he had known this wouldn't be easy, he forced more power into his gaze "She is hiding nothing, nothing at all."

Meredith's eyes glazed over and after a moment she spoke "Nothing at all."

Fenris resisted the urge to smirk, he had won, but he felt himself exhausting quickly, even so there was a few more things he needed to get off his chest "You will never speak of Hawke the way you did in the Chantry earlier, is that clear?"

Meredith continued staring blankly at him with her glazed eyes "Yes."

"You will be polite to her from now on."

"Yes."

"You will drop any investigation into her disappearance immediately, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good human now go to sleep and forget you saw me here tonight."

Meredith instantly collapsed onto her desk.

Fenris inhaled deeply, feeling exhausted from his efforts, he was nowhere near as talented as Arkus had been with this, and it drained him immensely.

He looked at the sleeping human as his eyes returned to their normal color. Fenris left himself out of her office, mumbling under his breath "That ought to hold her for a bit, damn woman is obsessed but she has a strong will."

As he moved silently through the Gallows back to the ferry, Fenris wondered if Hawke's mind would have anything like Meredith's. _She'd probably be even harder, I doubt I could control her, that woman defines the word stubborn._

Fenris was silent as the ferry slipped back through the water to the Docks, something about his venture into Meredith's mind had unsettled him. It was almost like something else was there, controlling her thoughts with more strength than he could. He was certain that had been what had drained him of his energy so quickly, he had wanted to question her on the matter but he knew his hold over her was tentative at best. Fenris sighed as he exited the ferry and made his way to the Hanged Man, eager to see if Hawke was still there. The unknown force he had encountered in Meredith's mind plaguing his thoughts as he walked slowly through the streets.

* * *

**Google Translator for Arcanum**

**Ire introducere te adillos populos fun via justi non eis nocebit. = Go introduce yourself to those people the fun way, just don't harm them.  
**

**And the decision is official people, I will be revealing Shadow's 'secret' before the end of the story, wasn't going to originally, planned on letting you all have free reign, but Lady Celestria convinced me otherwise, so currently I'm highly curious; What do we think Shadow's secret is? Answers may be used in the story, cause the Hawke gang need their own ideas about him! Gimme ideas and tell me who you want to think it.  
**

**YOUR WILL BE DONE!  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay so I'm ashamed to admit it, but I seem to have encountered writer's block. The chapters aren't being written as fast as they used to be, don't worry I'm still ten chapters ahead of you all. Hopefully this damn problem will be solved soon, it's driving me crazy.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 50 Plans**

Fenris was having the best dream of his existence. He had spent the night at Hawke's home after he had found her at the Hanged Man. And now he was dreaming about her warm mouth sucking and teasing his length. Her tongue caressing him as her hand moved up and down his shaft, driving him closer to the edge.

He never wanted to wake up, but his body apparently had other plans.

Fenris snapped awake and instantly looked down his body, just in time to see Hawke wink at him as she sent him over the edge with an expert flick of her tongue. He jerked and groaned as he came in her mouth. Hawke eagerly swallowing everything he gave her.

Fenris felt his eyes roll back in his head as Hawke licked his shaft clean with her wicked, warm tongue.

"Good morning." Hawke said with a sly smile.

Fenris sank back against her pillows "Indeed it is."

Hawke laughed softly and Fenris opened his eyes "To what do I owe this unexpected but very welcome wake up call?"

Hawke crawled up his body "I somehow managed to wake up before you and wanted to surprise you. Let's call it payback for all the times you've woken me up."

Fenris smirked as he sat up and grabbed Hawke, flipping them and pinning her beneath him. "I can't seem to recall any complaints."

Hawke gave him his favorite sly smile, making him hard once again. Fenris stroked her folds with a finger. Finding her hot, wet, and very ready for him. Within seconds he had removed his finger and replaced it with his length, pushing himself into her hot depths. As always, he stilled himself above her for a moment, feeling lightheaded from the sheer pleasure, the complete unexpected bliss, this woman had brought into his life.

Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist and he started thrusting. Her warm depths pulling him in, driving him to provide her with the release she had given him. Fenris fondled her pert breasts as Hawke's fingers dug into the muscles of his arms and back, something he had learned she was addicted to.

He thrust himself in and out of her hot channel, pressing his cool body against her warm one. Fenris leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth as one of his hands moved to her center, strumming the nub as though his woman were an instrument and her center, the perfect note.

Fenris smiled darkly to himself as he felt her muscles start clench around him. Hawke arched her back against him, pushing more of her breast into his mouth. He knew what she wanted, exactly what it would take to finish her. Fenris quickly extended his fangs and sank them into her breast, causing Hawke to scream his name as he sucked on the small wound gently. Hawke clamped down on him violently, he felt the hot rush of her release, throwing him into his own.

He thrust into her a few more times, still riding his high and prolonging her's.

Fenris felt Hawke's body completely relax and he pulled out of her, laying himself beside her. He listened to her still racing heart with immense pride, his own heart barely beat but Hawke's heartbeat was the single most comforting sound in the world. Fenris quietly wondered to himself what it would be like when Hawke's heartbeat matched his own.

* * *

Hawke rolled over and kissed his lips softly. "Good morning Fenris."

He smiled at her, he had never known he was capable of smiling so much "Good morning Eve."

Fenris unwrapped his body from her's and looked back at her naked form as he rose from the bed. Her ankles and wrists bore thick, almost white scars from her chains that in a sick way reminded Fenris of the jewelry that noblewomen would wear. Her skin was decorated by patches of pink flesh here and there from her burns. And the brand in her palm shone vibrantly. Thanks to Ben's goo, healing magic, and Fenris' own blood, Hawke had healed remarkably well, the scars on her ankles and wrists were slowly fading and unnoticeable unless one was very close to her, and the patches of pink flesh took on a more natural color every day. Fenris felt his heart clench a bit as he looked at her body, he remembered the first time he had seen it, it was completely unmarked, save for the brand on her back, now the evidence of her abuses were shining against her flesh.

He knew Hawke was self conscious about how her body looked, but in his mind she was still the most gorgeous thing on the face of the planet. A goddess that he constantly worshipped. And he never failed to remind her of that. "You are so beautiful Eve."

Hawke looked down at the bed, but he could see her blushing. "You keep saying that Fenris."

He smirked at her "Because it continues to be true."

Hawke opened her mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Messere Hawke?"

Hawke groaned quietly at the sound of Bodahn's voice "Yes?"

"Serah Sebastian is here to see you."

Hawke slapped her palm to her forehead "Damnit I forgot, I'll be down in just a moment."

Fenris heard Bodahn retreating down the stairs and listened as he informed Sebastian that Hawke would be down shortly.

Hawke started dressing quickly and Fenris pulled on his clothes as well, eyeing her now covered body with annoyance. "What are your plans today Fenris?"

Fenris quickly raised his head to look at her face instead of her ass as she turned to face him, he scrambled for words "I…uh…umm…I had planned on taking Shadow with me to the mansion while you and Sebastian speak with the Grand Cleric. Varric wanted to discuss something with me."

Hawke strapped her daggers on her back as Fenris dawned his coat "What's Varric want?"

Fenris rolled his eyes "Probably to question me about vampires again, that dwarf has the oddest questions."

Hawke chuckled "Did he really ask you if you turned into a bat during the full moon?"

Fenris groaned "He did. He seemed genuinely disappointed when I told him no. I would truly like to know where he got that idea from."

Hawke rolled her eyes and chuckled more as she walked towards her bedroom door, Fenris hesitated a bit, still uncomfortable with others seeing him leaving her bedroom. He swallowed his anxiety and followed her out of the door.

Sebastian was in the main hall watching Raze and Shadow sleeping in front of the grand fireplace. As soon as Fenris started walking down the stairs, Shadow instantly awoke and trotted over to him. Fenris gave him a half smile "Hello my friend."

Shadow nudged his leg with his head, Fenris groaned and knelt down to pet the wolf, knowing Shadow would not be satisfied without it. Raze walked over to them as well, Hawke meeting him halfway to greet him. She stroked Raze's back and head as she greeted Sebastian "Morning Sebastian, you ready?"

Sebastian nodded his head slightly and eyed Fenris "Ready if you are Hawke."

Fenris scowled at the knowing smirk Sebastian was giving him "I'll see you later Hawke, come on Shadow. You can hunt the rats at the mansion, they may even provide a full meal for you."

Shadow barked softly and followed Fenris out of the estate.

Sebastian looked at Hawke curiously "Did I upset him?"

Hawke rolled her eyes as she moved towards her door as well "You know you did. You all aren't exactly making this easy for him, you know?"

Sebastian chuckled softly "It's true, but the change in him these past few months is just too drastic to not take note of. And you know Varric, Isabela, and Zevran are far more blunt about it."

Hawke smiled a bit "He has changed, at least around me but he is still that damn broody elf when you all want him to be."

Sebastian followed Hawke out of her estate "I always knew all that 'brooding' was just a cover."

Hawke laughed along with Sebastian as they made their way to the Chantry.

* * *

Hawke slammed the front door of Fenris' mansion closed less than an hour later. Shadow raced down the stairs into the main hall to greet her with a fat rat in his mouth. Hawke forced herself to smile at Shadow, really this place needed to be cleared out of rats and Shadow was clearly up to the challenge, but still she was pissed.

Hawke stormed up the stairs with Shadow following her closely, the rat still in his mouth.

Fenris was on his feet and had moved to the door when Hawke threw it open, causing Varric to jump in his chair. "Damn Hawke what's wrong?"

Fenris looked at her, concern clear in his features "Are you alright?"

Hawke strode past him, picked up a wine bottle that hadn't been drained yet and finished it off. She looked at the table as she spoke, anger laving into her voice "Grand Cleric Elthina wants Sebastian and I to meet with an agent of the Divine in the Keep tonight."

Fenris growled and Varric cursed "You said no right?"

Hawke didn't look at Varric as she spoke to him "I couldn't say no, Sebastian believes that this has nothing to do with me. Elthina said it was about what the Divine intends to do about the mages."

Fenris felt his anger grow, Hawke knew as surely as he did that this was dangerous. "You can't be seriously thinking about going?"

Hawke refused to look up at either of them still "Yes I'm going, it would look really suspicious if I refused, but I want you both to come with me, just in case."

Fenris looked at her sharply for a few moments before sighing "Of course I'll accompany you Hawke, and if anything happens know that you will not be leaving with this 'agent of the Divine'."

Hawke's head snapped up to look at Fenris as she soaked in his words.

Varric spoke with a smile "I'll be there Hawke, if something happens and we need to distract Choir Boy, I'm all over it."

Hawke finally looked at Varric, smiling slightly "Thanks Varric."

She looked at Fenris and her smile grew a bit "Seems like telling Varric was the right idea."

Fenris rolled his eyes "So I'm noticing."

Hawke moved towards the door "I'm gonna spend the day with Bethany and Ben, see you both at the estate around nightfall?"

Varric smirked and Fenris nodded, as Hawke left the mansion, much more quietly than how she had entered it.

* * *

A few moments later Fenris resumed his favorite chair at his table, Shadow stalked out of the room to continue his rat hunt, having devoured his previous catch while Hawke was here.

Varric looked at Fenris with troubled features, a complete turn around from how he had appeared when Hawke arrived. Until then Varric had been eagerly drilling Fenris on how he charmed Meredith the night before. Now the dwarf's features were filled with anxiety.

"So what do you think about all this Elf?" Varric asked bluntly.

Fenris sighed "I think that no matter what we do, sooner or later the Chantry will find out about her."

Varric moved from his chair and stood in front of Fenris looking at him solemnly "I want you to promise me something."

Fenris simply raised his eyebrows at him, Varric kept his gaze "Promise me that when that day comes you will get her out of here. That woman deserves her freedom, damnit. And I want you to promise me that you'll do everything in your power to make sure that happens."

Fenris nodded his head "I had already planned on that Varric, as long as I exist, I will never let them take her."

"Good. Now up for some Diamondback? We still got a bit before the rest of the guys get here, and I wanna start taking your coin early."

Fenris gave him a small smirk "If you think you can dwarf, you are welcome to try."

* * *

Fenris, Varric, and Sebastian made their way to Hawke's estate at nightfall. Sebastian had grown weary of the angry looks Fenris and Varric kept giving him, while they had all been playing cards.

"Look, I know what's going through your minds right now but Hawke will be fine." Sebastian spoke with a touch of anger in his voice.

Fenris said nothing but glared at him, Varric remained silent as well. Sebastian sighed, hoping that they would both apologize for their behavior after this was over but he knew that neither of them would.

Fenris opened Hawke's door and Shadow rushed inside, eager to see her.

He heard Hawke greet the wolf "Hey Shad!"

Fenris rolled his eyes as they entered the main hall, Hawke's face lit up when she saw Fenris, making him feel very warm inside. Hawke quickly grabbed her daggers and walked over to them, casting a quick, angry glance at Sebastian as she passed him "Let's get this over with."

Sebastian groaned "You too Hawke?"

Hawke didn't look at him while she spoke "I won't lie Sebastian, I'm nervous about this, and I have every fucking right to be nervous. This is an agent of the Divine we're going to see, not some common Seeker and those frighten me enough as it is."

Sebastian put his arms on Hawke's shoulders, earning a quiet growl from Fenris and Shadow "It will be fine Hawke, Sister Nightingale is only here to talk about the mages, nothing more."

Hawke nodded her head slightly and moved out of his grasp, leading them out of her estate.

* * *

Hawke was just about to open the door to the throne room in the Viscount's Keep, when she felt the buzzing in her mind, warning her of nearby blood mages. Hawke felt a shiver run down her spine, chilling her veins, she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to calm herself. "There's blood mages ahead, more than one."

Varric, Sebastian, and Fenris all nodded their heads and drew their weapons as Hawke pushed the door open.

Hawke and her friends launched at the mages that lay in wait for them, Hawke's star alarm having turned the tables on the mages by making them lose the element of surprise.

Anger fueled Hawke when she saw the woman who seemed to be the mages' leader shoot a bolt of dark magic at Varric, Hawke threw her hand out to block the bolt as Fenris charged in and cut the woman down. Varric and Sebastian unleashed bolts and arrows into the mages and the shades they summoned, Hawke moved through the battle as if she were dancing. Her daggers piercing everything they came into contact with, she refused to allow the dark magic these mages wielded to endanger her friends.

Within moments the mages all lay dead at their feet, Hawke watched as Fenris' ears perked up and he turned on the spot.

Two more mages ran into the room, only to be instantly enveloped my a cloud of smoke that came from nowhere. They heard the quick slashing of blades and the thick sound of blades sinking into flesh. Fenris quickly moved to stand beside Hawke, she assumed he could see what was happening in the smoke.

Slowly the smoke dissipated, and a woman with red hair was standing before them.

She looked at Hawke and her companions "The Resolutionists, I might have known they were behind this."

Hawke felt her legs give out from under her.

Fenris' arm shot out around Hawke's waist as soon as the woman spoke, they all knew who the Resolutionists were. Anders had told Aveline about his deal with them after she had him thrown in jail, so naturally Aveline told everyone, and the mages in Tevinter had told Hawke of their deal with them.

Fenris supported Hawke's weight with one arm, keeping her upright, she had to keep composed right now. To the unfamiliar woman, Fenris' arm around Hawke's waist would appear to be nothing more than a concerned lover wanting to protect his love from an unknown danger, a sweet, simple gesture.

Varric and Sebastian knew better, Sebastian immediately felt guilty. Varric wanted to get this done with for Hawke's sake "You the one we're supposed to meet here?"

The woman looked at him softly "I am Sister Nightingale, or you may call me Leliana."

Hawke's eyes widened "The Leliana? Who accompanied the Hero of Ferelden to slay the Archdemon?"

Fenris half smirked, of course his Hawke would be distracted by that right now, only his Hawke.

Leliana smiled brightly "I see it will be hard to remain anonymous so near the Ferelden border. Yes I knew her, but that was many years ago. I am working for the Divine now in Orlais. She is growing concerned about the situation here in Kirkwall, this attack proves she is right."

Sebastian looked curiously at Leliana "The Divine knows about the Resolutionists?"

Leliana nodded "Yes, there have always been factions within the Circle that support the abolition of the Circle. We have tolerated them, but the Resolutionists have grown violent, they are likely behind the unrest here. There are rumors they are supported by the magisters."

Fenris growled "They are."

Leliana looked doubtfully at him "There's no proof of that."

Hawke muttered under her breath "Sure there isn't."

Leliana didn't hear what Hawke said but returned her attention to her, Hawke cleared her face of any emotions when she addressed her "What is the Divine's plan?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss her plans in detail, but you should know that the whole world is watching Kirkwall right now. If it falls to magic, none of us are safe."

Leliana begged Hawke with her eyes "Tell Elthina to leave Kirkwall, there is refuge for her at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais, she will not be safe here."

Leliana turned on the spot and walked away, leaving Hawke and her companions all concerned and confused.

* * *

Sebastian cursed as soon as she was out of sight "These mages are out of control."

Varric snapped his head to look at him but quickly turned back to look at Hawke and Fenris when he heard Hawke gasp. Hawke's legs completely gave out from underneath her as she fainted and Fenris lifted her into his arms before she fell.

Varric eyed Fenris curiously, whispering as he spoke "I thought you said you got them all Elf?"

Fenris narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, and answered him quietly "I thought I had, damn mages are more common than rats."

Varric rolled his eyes as they both glanced at the fuming Sebastian standing on the other side of the room, venting his anger to the ceiling. Fenris spoke quickly and quietly to Varric "There may have been stragglers, but the main body of the Resolutionists in Kirkwall has been destroyed."

Hawke opened her eyes and smiled at him "They met with an unfortunate accident?"

Varric chuckled softly, alerting Sebastian that Hawke was awake "Truly tragic."

Sebastian contained his anger for the moment and moved closer to Hawke "I'm sorry for the distress this has caused you Hawke, truly I had no idea."

Hawke shook her head and Fenris set her back on her feet "I know you didn't Sebastian, I'll be alright. It's just that my world seemed to close in on itself for a few minutes there, being a Star Child in a room with people who support the magisters who actively tortured me, and an agent of the Divine, who would lock me up for the rest of my life, it was all just too much."

Fenris scowled at Sebastian, but Hawke shot him a warning look "He didn't know Fenris, and I'm fine. I just want to go home and drink, now. Right now."

Fenris nodded his head as Hawke moved away from him out of the room, she turned to Sebastian "Bethany wanted to talk to you and I would prefer if you would deliver Leliana's message to Elthina, she might heed her warning if it came from you."

Sebastian smiled and nodded, knowing that Hawke was forgiving him for the stress he had caused her tonight without intending to do so.

"Well let's go drink. Your place or the Hanged Man Hawke?"

"My place Varric, it's closer and we haven't raided my wine cellar in a while."

"Right behind you Hawke." Varric said with a chuckle as he fell into place behind Hawke, Fenris at her side.

* * *

**The next few chapters will be released in sets, hopefully I'll get them up soon. But whenever they are up, at least it will be two at a time. Yayness!**


	51. Chapter 51

**This chapter is for GlysMari, a special treat for all the kind words, I asked what she wanted to see and this is it, I kinda changed it up a bit, hope you enjoy!  
**

**As usual Bioware owns everything, but if I did...oh wow would there be some changes...  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall **

**Chapter 51 Down Time**

Fenris entered Hawke's estate one afternoon about a week later, Kirkwall had been rejoicing with the news of the Champion's recovery from her 'illness'. Fenris had only left her side when he knew she would be in the presence of another of her companions, though Shadow, Raze, and Ben, were the only ones he felt truly comfortable leaving her with. He had spent the day at the Gallows and other apothecaries in the city, gathering the herbs he needed for his ritual, the entire affair had stressed him out greatly. Being around so many mages and buying items that they would use as well made him feel sick, but he needed to do this.

When he entered her estate, Fenris was instantly assaulted by the smell of sex, moans and gasps filled his ears. He snarled quietly, refusing to believe that Hawke was having sex with anyone other than himself, he had to tell himself several times that Eve would not do that to him. Fenris quietly entered the main hall, feeling utterly relieved and highly embarrassed by the sight he saw.

Ben had Talia pressed up against one of the walls in the main room, near Sandal's worktable. Talia's arms were wrapped around his neck as Ben thrust himself in and out of her.

Fenris had to choke back a chuckle at the sight, though he was greatly relieved that the pair still had most of their clothes on. Fenris cleared his throat "There are plenty of rooms here you can use you know? You don't need to do this out in the open."

Ben and Talia both gasped, and Ben looked over his shoulder at the elf and glared at him. "You ever heard of knocking?"

Fenris turned around while wearing a smirk he hadn't been able to contain, allowing them to right themselves. "This is Hawke's home, and hardly anyone knocks here, that is why she gave us all keys."

Ben groaned with annoyance "We were just heading out for the day anyway."

"Didn't look like that to me." Fenris said unable to contain a quiet chuckle.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Fenris turned back around to see Talia attempting to fix her hair, while both she and Ben were blushing brightly "Is Hawke home?"

Ben rolled his eyes "Yea, she's down in the training room, the servants have the day off, and your damn wolf and Raze are in the library sleeping, so why don't you go bother her?"

Fenris smirked as Ben led Talia past him to leave the estate "I shall."

Ben rolled his eyes as he closed the door to the estate after Talia had followed him out.

* * *

Once the door was closed behind them, Fenris released the laughter he had been struggling to contain, the ridiculous thought of Hawke cheating on him combined with the compromising position he had found Ben and Talia in, caused him to laugh harder than he had in a very long time.

Fenris was still laughing a few moments later when Shadow and Raze entered the main hall, both looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

Fenris was able to compose himself enough to pet both animals on the head "Hello Shadow, old friend. And you too Raze, I do hope you two aren't causing too much chaos."

Shadow and Raze exchanged quick looks, Fenris rolled his eyes "You two go on back into the library and rest."

The hound and wolf did as he said and left the main hall to return to the library. Fenris moved down the hall towards the cellar to the training room.

* * *

He opened the door quietly, one never knew what Hawke was doing in here, there had been several times when she had been working with a delicate bomb and any interruption would cause Hawke to yell at the intruder to get out, of course causing the bomb the go off in her face. Hawke kept the antidotes to every poison she used quickly on hand, so she was never in any real danger. Fenris smirked when he remembered one time when he had interrupted her, causing the bomb she was working on to spray some kind of inky substance all of her, turning her hair and face purple.

Fenris locked the door behind him once he had closed it. He spied Hawke standing in the center of the room, practicing her hand to hand forms alone.

He watched her silently for a few moments, Hawke's movements entrancing him. He could never understand how every movement of her's, made her appear as though she were made of water. Her movements flowing and fluid, her form gracefully and easily flowing through the stances.

Her body amazed him, she was wearing one of her favorite black bodices, one that did not cover the brand on her back, Fenris knew that she had a robe tucked close by if the need arose, and she was wearing a long blue skirt that had slits up to her thighs. He felt himself grow instantly hard when he saw Hawke extend one of her gorgeous, toned legs into the air for a high kick and flipped into a quick, double high kick, showing him both of her amazing legs.

* * *

Hawke paused for a moment to catch her breath, Fenris still watching in her with awe and lust. "You gonna just stand there, or are you gonna come spar with me?"

Fenris shook his head, feeling embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her. "How long did you know I was here?"

Hawke smiled her sly smile at him "As soon as you opened the door."

Fenris looked at her confused, he had been utterly silent when he entered, _How the hell did she know I was here?_

Hawke answered his unspoken question "I've got the door rigged so that whenever it opens, it triggers a chain reaction causing a piece of glass to reflect, alerting people in both here and the workshop. I really got tired of all those bombs going off in my face."

Fenris smirked and rolled his eyes as he descended the steps "Clever."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I do my best, so you wanna spar with me? It's been a while."

"Certainly, I shall try and go easy on you Hawke."

Hawke gave him his favorite sly smile "I'm sure you will Fenris, so why don't we make it more interesting."

He raised his eyebrows at her "More interesting?"

Hawke's smile grew into a wicked one that he loved seeing on her face because it's presence usually led to a very pleasurable following hours.

"Instead of using the medallions to keep score, we use clothing."

"Clothing?"

Hawke's wicked smile grew larger "Every time either of lands a strike, the other has to remove a piece of clothing."

Fenris smiled mischievously at her "You do realize that I already have an advantage with this? I am already wearing more than you."

Hawke's wicked smile grew until it neatly took up her whole face "Never said I wasn't planning on cheating."

Fenris was intrigued, _How can she cheat when sparring? _His curiosity got the better of him "You're on Eve."

Hawke and Fenris moved opposite of each other in the middle of the room, they both took up their starting positions.

* * *

Fenris smirked at Hawke, who ran a hand across her breasts, distracting Fenris momentarily, allowing her to dart in and strike him easily on his chest. "Gauntlets off tough guy."

Fenris stared wide eyed at her, before surrendering and removing his gauntlets, tossing them lightly away.

He scowled at Hawke who winked at him as they fell back into their stances. Fenris lunged towards her, Hawke quickly twirled away out of his reach. Fenris turned and caught onto her arm, pressing his fist gently into her chest. "Well, it would seem your cheating plan isn't quite working, bodice off Hawke."

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile as she slowly removed the bodice, revealing her breastband beneath "I haven't even started yet Fenris."

Her sensuous tone caused him to grow hard again. He watched her retake her stance with darkened eyes. Hawke completely surprised him by slipping one of her hands into her breastband and the other moved towards her thighs. Fenris groaned and felt his eyes shift, betraying his lust.

Once more he was so distracted by Hawke touching her body he failed to realize her moving closer to him, all of a sudden Hawke dropped into a crouch and drop kicked him, landing him on his back.

Hawke smiled wickedly above him "Shirt next."

Fenris rose to his feet "Shouldn't it be my coat?"

Hawke shook her head "Nope, you can take it off to take your shirt off but after that I want it back on, I think it is really sexy."

Fenris couldn't deny her request. He quickly took off his coat, removed his shirt, and dawned his coat once more. Feeling extremely pleased when he took in her lust darkened eyes as she looked at him. He smirked at her "So we appear to be even now, I have three pieces of clothing and so do you."

Hawke blushed slightly "Actually we're not even, I only have two things left."

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, allowing her warm breath to tickle his ear and make him shiver "I'm not wearing smallclothes."

Fenris groaned, he couldn't help it, the thought of being able to take her so easily and the whole eroticness of the situation was getting to him, he wasn't sure he could hold himself back much longer. His heightened lust caused his fangs to extend.

With enormous effort Fenris forced himself to focus, though he wasn't able to shift his eyes back or retract his fangs. _The little minx is good._

Fenris closed his eyes and listened for her next move, he heard her feet shift and felt her moving towards him. He ducked and rolled out of the way, catching her leg with his arm and sending her to the floor this time.

Fenris crouched over her and opened his eyes, smiling wickedly at her now "Breastband off Eve."

Hawke arched her back and reached behind her, untying the breastband while she lay on the floor. She quickly stood and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Fenris let his eyes wander over her exposed breasts, inhaling sharply when Hawke's hand started caressing her nipples, her fingers lingering on the fang marks he had left on them, marking her as his.

Hawke moved closer to him, allowing him to watch as one of her hands descended from her breast and slipped underneath the waistband of her skirt.

Fenris felt himself grow unbearably hard as he watched the wicked smile on her face transform into a soft one that was reserved exclusively for pleasure.

Hawke moaned quietly and closed her eyes, Fenris snapped.

* * *

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, his mouth descending upon her's. Fenris carefully teased her lips with his tongue, persuading her to open for him. No sooner had Eve opened her mouth to him when he swept his tongue inside, moaning into her mouth as he tasted her. His hands quickly replaced her's on her breasts and underneath her skirt.

He smiled darkly when he stroked her folds, feeling how hot and wet she was already. _All that teasing must have gotten to her too._

Hawke's hands began stroking his hardened length through his trousers, causing Fenris to groan.

He picked her up without breaking the kiss and moved her over to the mats in the middle of the floor. Fenris grabbed at the waistband on her skirt and pulled it off of her, it took him enormous effort to not rip the skirt off her body, but he prevailed, he had actually paid attention when she informed him some time ago that she favored this skirt, after this little adventure he thought he could easily grow fond of it too.

Fenris quickly undid the laces of his trousers, Hawke's hands providing him assistance in releasing his aching length.

Fenris growled at her and shifted her, positioning Hawke on her hands and knees before him, his length poised at her entrance.

Hawke and Fenris both moaned with pleasure as Fenris pushed himself into her, joining their bodies together in pleasure. Fenris leaned over her, pressing his lips to the brand on her back and started thrusting.

Hawke whimpered beneath him and pressed herself against him, drawing him in deeper. Fenris withdrew himself almost entirely out of her and slammed back in, causing Hawke to throw her head back in pleasure.

Fenris licked and kissed his way across her back, outlining her shoulder blades with his tongue and pressing kisses on her shoulders, as Hawke's cries of pleasure became more intense.

Her cries and moans, drove Fenris to thrust harder and faster, gripping her hips in his hands, he knew there would be bruises but he truly didn't care, nor did she.

Fenris felt himself drawer closer to the edge as Hawke started tightening around him, milking him. He managed to thrust into her only a few more times before her walls tightened around him almost to the point of pain and he felt the flood of her sweet release against his length hurtling him towards his own climax.

He slammed into a few more times, still riding his high and causing Hawke to twitch and jerk beneath him. Hawke slumped down to the mat as Fenris pulled out of her, allowing her to catch her breath.

After a few moments Hawke rolled over and looked at him, Fenris was smiling smugly at her. He leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss, whispering against her mouth "I believe I won."

"What makes you think that?"

And then Hawke's eyes swept across his body, and she quickly frowned. Fenris was still wearing his coat, trousers, and boots. "Damnit all!"

Fenris chuckled softly, gazing at her naked form. "Did your plan not go accordingly?"

Hawke stuck her tongue out at him "No, but I'm still pleased with the results."

Fenris smirked at her "Well we shall have to do this again sometime, maybe at my mansion next?"

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile "As you wish Fenris."

* * *

**Yay for strip sparring! I know it had nothing to do with the plot but still it seemed like good fun.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Time to get the story rolling again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or is following the story, it makes me grin ear to ear whenever I see I have a new one. Gonna introduce another of Shadow's abilities in this one, anyone else think they got an idea as to what he is? Some of you all who reviewed and PM-ed are very close hehe.**

**Bioware's stuff still but eventually...**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 52 Facing Fears**

Hawke, Merrill, Isabela, Varric, Fenris, and Shadow trekked up to Sundermount. Shadow led the way a few feet in front of Hawke. Varric and Isabela walked beside Merrill, nervously still trying to talk her out of this.

Fenris scowled from the back of the group still greatly disapproving of this. He listened as Varric once again tried to talk some sense into Merrill.

"Come on Daisy, there's gotta be another way to do this."

"I've already made my mind up Varric, this is the only way. It will be worth it, I know it will."

Fenris sneered from the back "Spoken like a true witch."

Isabela turned and glared at him "Why the hell are you even here? You're not helping anything."

Fenris glared right back at her "Answer me honestly, if this witch does this and becomes an abomination, would you still be able to do what must be done?"

Isabela's silence confirmed his suspicions, Fenris brushed by her moving towards Hawke's side "I thought not, I am here because I have no qualms about killing one more blood mage."

Varric growled at him "Watch it Elf."

Hawke stopped, inhaled slowly and deeply, she was truly sick of all the arguing, they had all been arguing since they left the city. "All of you just shut the fuck up. I am here because Merrill asked for my help and this is something I need to do, Isabela and Varric are here to support Merrill, Fenris is here because he's right when it comes down to it, none of us would be able to harm Merrill, and Shadow is here because damnit he needs to get out of the city every once in a while. We are all here because we need something damnit! So for the love of all things good and unholy can you all stop with the fucking arguing?"

Hawke's companions stared at her, but she wasn't done yet "I am already immensely nervous about this, I'm not comfortable with it and I'm not gonna pretend to be. Merrill has made up her mind about this so I'm gonna be a good friend and support her. All of you can make this easier by quitting the fucking bickering and accept it like I have."

Hawke eyed Merrill before addressing the others "She is a grown ass woman and this is her choice, the only thing we can do as her friends is support her, and pray that Fenris' services will not be required."

Hawke eyed Fenris now "Stop with the 'witch' thing damnit, we all know how you feel about blood magic and frankly I feel the same fucking way, but I'm not shoving my opinions down everyone's throat. I appreciate that you are here for me, believe me, I do, but just like with Isabela and Varric, arguing about this won't stop it."

Varric, Isabela, and Fenris remained silent as Hawke huffed, turned around, and resumed walking towards the Dalish camp, Merrill walking right beside her "I appreciate this lethallan, I know this is hard for you, but it really means a lot to me."

Hawke didn't look at Merrill as she spoke "You're my friend Merrill, I don't have to like your choices but I can stand by your side, I just really hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, this will help the elvhan everywhere."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Sure it will." She had been through something like this before after all, a mage sacrificing something for the benefit of others, she could only be morbidly grateful that this time it wasn't her being sacrificed.

* * *

Fenris scowled at Hawke's back as he walked a few paces behind her. He had reluctantly agreed to join her on this venture only after he had been entirely unsuccessful in talking her out of it. They had gotten into a massive argument last night over the wisdom of this. Fenris had told Hawke she was being incredibly stupid and foolish and Hawke had told him he was being overbearing and overprotective. At one point Hawke had even broken down and cried, causing all of Fenris' anger to evaporate, her tears were like a sword to the gut, twisting his insides, it was even worse for him knowing he had caused her to cry. Finally after hours of Fenris pleading with her to explain to him why this was so damn important to her, Hawke had told him she was afraid. She was afraid of demons and blood mages after everything that had happened to her in Tevinter.

Hawke's fear knocked the breath out of him, she told him she felt she needed to do this because she had to prove to herself that she could face these things. Hawke had confided in him that she had to prove it to herself that she was still stronger than them. After hearing that, Fenris had quietly agreed to go with her to support her and be by her side as she faced her fears.

Remembering how terrified Hawke had been during that argument, Fenris sighed, Hawke was right, though he didn't need to tell her that, _the little_ _minx_ _probably knows it already_. While he couldn't change Merrill's mind, nor was he particularly fond of what they were here to do, he wasn't here for Merrill, though if it came down to it, he would not hesitate to end her life, though he promised himself that for the sake of Hawke and their companions, he would make it as quick and painless as possible. But no, he was not here for Merrill, he was here for Eve, she had asked for his strength and support, and he had told her she would have it, he could deny her nothing.

* * *

Varric and Isabela were noticeably tense, though both of them were greatly relieved that Hawke had told Fenris to stop talking about killing Merrill. Isabela was proud of Hawke for standing up to him and supporting her friend.

Shadow was clearly not oblivious to the tension in the group as they approached the Dalish camp. He went completely out of his way to act like a fool, dancing and jumping around all of them, Fenris and Hawke in particular. He even nipped playfully at Fenris' heels, causing Fenris to stumble a bit, and making the entire group burst into laughter. Fenris flushed and glared at the wolf, but didn't have time to say anything to him before the Dalish scouts approached them.

The scouts allowed them to pass, informing them that the Keeper was not at the camp, they were uncertain as to where she was.

Fenris walked by one of the scouts, his keen hearing allowed him to hear the elf call Hawke a 'dirty shem whore', Fenris quickly turned to the scout angrily, but Shadow beat him to the punch. Shadow was snarling at the elf, his hackles raised and teeth bared, exuding a very dangerous air. Hawke looked at him curiously "What's wrong with him?"

Fenris glared at the elf Shadow was snarling at "He said something that upset Shadow, and I would highly recommend you apologizing to her now, unless you want to upset him and me further."

The elf paled, looked at Hawke briefly, and spoke quickly "Sorry."

Hawke simply raised her eyebrows in confusion "Ummm…you're forgiven?"

Shadow instantly backed down and moved closer to Hawke, keeping himself between her and the elves he now deemed enemies.

Hawke looked at Fenris "What did that guy say to upset you two so much?"

Fenris shook his head and moved to her other side "I'll tell you later."

"Okay then."

* * *

The group made their way to the path that would lead them up the mountain, the Dalish eyed Shadow warily, Fenris took note of their stares and quietly told him to remain close by. He didn't know what they made of his oldest companion but looking at some of their eyes, he could tell they feared him slightly.

Once they were out of sight of the camp, Shadow seemed to relax a bit, even sniffing at some of the bushes to chase rabbits out of them. Hawke, on the other hand, seemed to get increasingly nervous, Fenris made sure to walk very close behind her, his presence hopefully calming her, it seemed to work a bit. Varric and Isabela took it upon themselves to entertain the group now, bantering back and forth about why the ground was vertical.

After only an hour, Hawke and her companions stood outside of the entrance to the cave where Merrill said the demon was trapped.

Hawke turned to Merrill "Are you ready for this Merrill?"

Merrill didn't look at Hawke as she spoke, her eyes focused entirely on the cave "I am."

Hawke led the way into the cave with Shadow walking cautiously beside her and Merrill on her other side, Fenris, Varric, and Isabela bringing up the rear.

* * *

They approached a large fearsome looking shrine. Hawke felt shivers run down her spine into her toes as she looked at it.

"Something is wrong. The spirit was trapped here but now it feels empty."

Hawke's eyes widened as she looked at Merrill "What could have happened to free it?"

A voice from behind Hawke startled her, Fenris was already staring at the source, having heard the Keeper enter the cave behind them "I happened."

Merrill glared at Marethari and approached her "Keeper, what have you done?"

Marethari looked upon Merrill with eyes full of sadness "The demon always planned for you to fix the mirror, it would have been a gateway to this world, and you, it's first victim."

"I couldn't let that happen Da'len, but I couldn't destroy the demon and I couldn't stop it without making it stronger, so I made myself it's prison, kill me and the demon shall die as well."

Merrill cupped her face in her hands "You can't asked me to do this. I won't."

Marethari closed her eyes "You always knew your blood magic had a price Da'len, I have chosen to pay it for you. Dareth shiral."

* * *

Hawke and her companions gasped as Marethari transformed into a monstrous pride demon. Merrill seemed to be completely frozen with shock. Hawke felt a tremble begin to form in her body, but she reined it in, refusing to allow herself to be afraid of this monster.

"Merrill wake up damnit!" Hawke barked as she drew her daggers, Isabela and Fenris drawing their weapons as well.

The three blade users launched themselves at the demon, Shadow jumping into the battle as well.

Varric and Bianca unleashed bolt after bolt "We could use some help here Daisy!"

Hawke slashed out at the demon as it unleashed a powerful yet soft roar, she glimpsed Isabela covering her ears. Confused Hawke turned to look behind her, Varric and Merrill were doing the same. Hawke stabbed at the demon once more and saw Fenris wearing a painful look of determination.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

No answer, Hawke saw Merrill on the ground, her hands clamped down around her ears. The demon seemed to be focusing on Hawke now, it's roar grew louder and more powerful but she felt none of it's power. Hawke growled as the pieces fell into place, she shot a quick look at Shadow, he seemed to be completely unaffected by what was happening. Hawke hoped that he could help undo whatever spell the demon was working on her friends. "Shadow can you do something to shut this thing up?"

Shadow let out a short, loud bark that echoed and reverberated through the cave, Hawke felt it ring through her bones, making them vibrate, the demon instantly silenced, Hawke quickly looked over her shoulder at her companions, seeing that Shadow's bark did the trick as they seemed to be recovering themselves. But she wasn't about to allow this thing to torment her friends again, Hawke whipped off her left gauntlet and grabbed hold of the demon.

_Why did it have to be a pride demon, their skin is so damn hot and scaly._ Hawke groaned to herself as the demon swung its arm around trying to shake her. Hawke quickly remember the results the last time she did this, when she had been in the Fade, the pride demon there had crushed her ribs.

But last time she didn't have Fenris, he was already slashing away at the demon, forcing it to focus on him.

* * *

Isabela moved in beside Fenris and resumed stabbing the demon. Bianca started singing again, and even Merrill seemed to find herself once more. Hawke could feel the demon's strength failing it. She released her hold on the demon and dropped to the floor, landing on her feet.

All of a sudden the demon disappeared, Keeper Marethari reappearing in it's place.

The Keeper got to her feet shakily "Da'len?"

Merrill ran up to the Keeper "Keeper!"

Marethari smiled softly "You've beaten it Da'len, you are so much stronger than I imagined."

Merrill hugged her "I'm so relieved, it's really over!"

"Let's leave this place Da'len, the clan should hear the good news."

Hawke gritted her teeth and approached the Keeper as well, casting Merrill as quick look as she moved by her "It's good to have you back Keeper."

Hawke reached her uncovered hand out to touch the Keeper's cheek.

As soon as her hand made contact, the Keeper hissed and flinched back, Hawke looked away and spoke sadly "I thought so."

Merrill's eyes widened and began filling with tears "Ir abelas Keeper."

The Keeper tried to back away from Merrill, as she pulled a dagger from her belt and sank it into Marethari's chest.

* * *

Merrill pulled the blade out and the Keeper's body sank to the floor, Hawke saw the demon flash from behind the dead woman's eyes in desperation. Hawke glared at it "Get the fuck out of here demon, get your ass back to the Fade and stay there, before I end you permanently."

The demon instantly left the Keeper's body, having already felt a taste of Hawke's touch. Merrill sank to the ground, Isabela's arm shot around the elf's shoulders to comfort her.

Merrill began sobbing "Why didn't she listen to me? Why didn't she just believe in me?"

Hawke felt Fenris move closer to her while she spoke softly to her grieving friend "Marethari loved you Merrill, she gave her life for you. She didn't want to see you corrupted."

"She didn't believe in me." Merrill said between sobs.

Isabela spoke quietly now "Of course she did kitten, but she knew what the demon was capable of, and she protected you from it because of how much she loved you."

Shadow walked over to Hawke and nudged her legs with his head, Hawke reached down and stroked the wolf's fur, Merrill looked over at her "What do I do now Hawke?"

Hawke smiled weakly "For now I'd say we should get out of here."

Merrill nodded her head and rose "We should go to the clan, someone needs to come, to take care of her." tears still flowed freely down Merrill's cheeks.

Hawke nodded and turned to leave the cave, Fenris and Shadow beside her, and Varric and Isabela walked behind her with Merrill.

* * *

Hawke had barely left the cave when a whole regiment of Dalish warriors approached her.

"We know the Keeper came here. Where is she? What's going on?"

Fenris tensed beside Hawke, as did Shadow. At that moment Merrill, Varric, and Isabela stepped out of the cave.

Merrill looked at her former clan mates "Fenarel…the Keeper…she…"

Another elf, a female, stepped forward, glaring at Merrill "Look at her Fenarel! She's covered in blood!"

Fenarel glared at Merrill and brushed past them to the cave's entrance "What have you done Merrill? Keeper? Keeper can you hear me?"

Merrill sobbed once more "She's dead."

The female sneered at her "We should have known you would turn on her, you monster."

Hawke raised her head to the elves defiantly "This was a tragedy, but it was one of Marethari's own choosing."

The elven woman narrowed her eyes at her "What would a shem like you know?"

Fenarel looked at her "Enough Ineria."

Ineria glowered at Merrill "She needs to die for what she's done."

Hawke continued to look at the woman with defiance in her eyes "And what would killing her accomplish?"

"The human is right, Merrill was our first once, the Keeper loved her, more than she loved the clan it seems."

Merrill approached Fenarel once he finished speaking "Fenarel, I'm sorry, I didn't want this. If I could have died instead I would have."

"Words are cheap…" Ineria sneered "..that you're still standing says enough!"

Fenarel sighed "Stand down Ineria."

He looked at Hawke now "Human take Merrill away from here, quickly."

Hawke nodded her head and led her friends away, Shadow and Fenris maintaining a constant eye on the elves.

* * *

Hawke stopped for nothing, quickly leading her group far away from the Dalish camp.

Varric's voice called out to her, panting as he spoke "Hey Hawke, you know some of us have short legs right?"

Hawke rolled her eyes and stopped, turning to look at her friends "Why don't we stop here for a bit?"

"Thank the Maker!" Varric exclaimed and collapsed onto the side of the road.

Merrill had been utterly silent, Hawke and Isabela exchanged quick looks before the pirate went over to the small elf and started talking to her about random things, attempting to cheer her up.

Hawke walked a little further down the path, until she was out of sight of the others, Fenris and Shadow, keeping by her to protect her.

Hawke finally stopped and leaned against a large boulder, and looked at Fenris directly "What happened back there?"

Fenris raised his eyebrows at her in confusion, Hawke sighed "The whole thing with everyone covering their ears and you looking like someone was hurting you? You really had me worried."

Fenris looked away from her and moved to lean against the same boulder with Hawke "The demon spoke of all my failings, using them against me or at least it tried to, it didn't seem to work very well."

"Why didn't it work?"

Fenris still didn't look at her "I can only assume that it didn't work as well on me because I've had your blood recently, I probably did not hear the demon's lies as loudly as the others did. The demon's words were barely more than a whisper to me, I could barely make out anything it was saying."

Hawke smirked weakly "Happy to help, if only I could have helped the others like that. I really hate you all suffering and me not knowing what the hell is going on."

"After all the demons we have encountered over the years Hawke, one would think we would all be used to it."

"You'd think so, but they never fail to surprise us."

Fenris turned to look at her "Are you alright Eve?"

Hawke inhaled deeply "I faced a demon, my first one since Minrathous, it was torturing my friends, and I stopped it. I faced a possessed mage and didn't falter. So yea, all things considered, I'm doing alright. I'm actually shocked by how easy that was, I really thought I would break down or something."

Fenris gave her a small smile "I knew you wouldn't. You're stronger than that. You have never been one to allow your fears to stop you when it comes to your friends. It drives me insane."

Hawke chuckled weakly "Just doing my job."

Fenris rolled his eyes and Hawke took her hand in his "Thank you for this Fenris, I mean it. I know you were completely uncomfortable with this, but it meant a lot to me. To know that you would be at my side when I need you, it's an amazingly reassuring feeling."

Fenris gave her another small smile "You're welcome Hawke, though I would ask that you please not make a habit of seeking out blood mages and demons like this, I do not like the worry it causes me. And also I would have you know that you owe me a great deal for this."

Hawke laughed "No more aiding blood mages for me, I have had my fill for one lifetime, they seem to find me anyway. So as to me owing you, what did you have in mind?"

Fenris smirked at her "I think you know full well what I have in mind Hawke, and tonight you will be staying at my mansion."

Hawke groaned, Fenris' mansion was always so cold to her, and usually when she spent the night, Fenris wouldn't let her sleep. "Alright Fenris, but this time we're bringing some fucking blankets."

Fenris chuckled darkly "As you wish Eve."

* * *

**Got a few surprises in store for everyone in the next chapters. I'll try to get them up quick, still suffering from a bit of writers block, and a resurfaced problem at home isn't helping, believe me though I'm trying.  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapters still aren't coming out as fast as they need to. A situation at home is causing my writers block to get worse, damnit all. But I swear they are still coming, just finished 62 last night. Any encouragement would be welcomed in this troubling time.  
**

**Time for another shock, or two or three, though I think people have been expecting these ones for a while, not saying any more.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall **

**Chapter 53 Blast from the Past**

Hawke's entire group had been celebrating at Hawke's mansion, about a week later. Ben had finally proposed to Talia, who quickly agreed and informed him and all of Hawke's friends that she was pregnant. Hawke had been the quickest to congratulate her shell-shocked brother. Ben and Talia quickly agreed that when they returned to Ferelden in the following month, all of Hawke's friends would be invited to the wedding.

Ben and Talia were the stars of the evening, and Fenris found himself very moved by how proud Hawke seemed of her childhood friend and adopted brother. He knew that this was exactly what she wanted for him, and it was clear from her expressions, she couldn't be happier for him.

Bodahn answered a knock at the door, and approached Hawke with a message.

"Who was it Bodahn?" Hawke asked cheerfully.

"There wasn't anyone there, just this note, messere." He handed Hawke the note and went back to the library.

Hawke looked at the name on the outside of the note, before looking at Zevran "It's for you Zev."

Their companions looked at the elf curiously as he took the note and read it.

"Well Slick, what's it say?"

Fenris scowled at him "And why was it delivered here?"

Zevran smiled brightly at all of them "Do not worry my friends, it is simply one of my contacts within the Crows, informing me of his arrival in the city. He apparently saw me come here this evening and was willing to wait, but from this note he seems to be growing impatient."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at Zevran "You have a contact within the Crows?"

Zevran shrugged his shoulders "I helped him out of a tight spot a few years ago, and while he is still a Crow, he is always willing to help me take out some other Crows whenever the opportunity presents itself. He is quite the talented spy."

Hawke looked plainly at him "So I assume you'll be heading out to meet him?"

Zevran nodded his head and Hawke smiled and rolled her eyes "Well, I'm coming too, I've always wanted to meet an actual Antivan Crow that doesn't want to kill me."

Zevran smiled mischievously at her "I assure you, this one is a character, and I can also assure you that he won't kill you, in fact he mentioned to me that he had wanted to meet you, you seem to have fans everywhere Champion."

Hawke smirked "Better fans than enemies."

Fenris scowled "Shadow and I shall join you as well."

Zevran smiled at him now "I'm certain he would appreciate you as well, you are indeed a fine specimen, though to my knowledge, men are not to his taste."

Fenris glared at him and Hawke chuckled "Come on, let's get this over with, the sooner we meet with this contact the sooner we can come back here."

Fenris nodded and whistled to Shadow who quickly joined them in the entryway. Hawke heard Varric's voice back in the main hall "Don't worry Hawke, we'll keep Benny Boy and Buttercup busy til you get back."

"Thanks Varric." Hawke said as she led the two elves and the wolf out of her home.

* * *

"So where are we meeting this contact Zev?" Hawke asked once they were all outside.

"He will be waiting for us in the Hightown market."

Fenris was still scowling "Seems like the perfect place for an ambush."

Hawke smiled at him "And that's why you and Shadow are here."

Fenris rolled his eyes, unable to resist smirking at her, and grateful she knew he had every intention of protecting her.

Hawke, Zevran, Fenris, and Shadow peered into the shadows of the Hightown market. Fenris breathed a sigh of relief when he only heard and saw one single human, clinging to the shadows, Hawke laughed at his unnecessary breathing. Zevran looked at curiously at her.

* * *

All of a sudden Hawke heard a person running towards her, shouting her name in disbelief "EVE!"

Hawke turned and saw the figure that Fenris had been watching running at her full speed, the figure quickly slammed into her, locking it's arms around her. Hawke cried out at the shock.

She felt the arms release her and move to her face as the face of the person now holding her, looked at her. Hawke felt her heart freeze and her breath leave her body as she stared at the face in front of her, the dark brown, almost black hair that hung freely down to his shoulders covering just a bit of his rich, warm, brown eyes. Memories from back in her younger years came flooding back to her, not that she had ever forgotten them. Hawke heard herself whisper his name "Dax?"

Dax smiled wickedly at her and crushed her to him, his lips locking on her's.

Fenris instantly felt his markings light up, his eyes shift, and barely was able to keep his fangs from extending as his heart froze solid at the sight of his Eve kissing this man. He was unable to stop himself from snarling at him, Shadow snarling fiercely right beside him.

Zevran chuckled from Hawke's other side "Well now, why would you be kissing the Champion my friend?"

Zevran speaking the words that Fenris' mind were stuck on snapped him out of his frozen state, freeing him from the complete and utter shock and hurt seeing her kiss another man. However before he could even move now, he noticed Hawke's arm frantically yet gently waving at him.

He forced himself to think calmly, as filled as he was with rage and jealousy, he knew Hawke was trying to tell him something, though what he wasn't sure, but if he didn't know better, he could have sworn she was telling him to wait.

* * *

Dax pulled away from Eve, and she quickly made a fist of the hand she had been waving at Fenris, to get him to not react, she didn't want him harming Dax for this, she wanted to do it. With the memories that had come swirling to the front of her mind had also come anger, sweet blissful anger, and now that he had kissed her, Hawke felt complete annoyance.

Hawke quickly cocked her arm back and swung it full power at Dax's face. He yelped from the pain and stumbled back. Hawke glowered at him "How fucking dare you kiss me! Who the fuck do you think you are Dax?!"

Dax looked at her innocently "I think I'm the man that you love."

Hawke hissed and flinched away from him, and much to Fenris' amusement and relief, she came to stand closer to him, putting distance between herself and Dax. She glared at him "I don't love you Dax, you fucking left me and abandoned your little brother! I don't give two shits about you leaving me, I really don't care, but how could you abandon Ben like that?"

Dax looked at her cautiously, pain and regret etched into his features "I had to Eve, I couldn't let you and Ben take the fall."

Hawke growled at him "But you did, you abandoned Ben. I told you we could work everything out, but no, like every other time it had to be your way. You fucking selfish bastard, do you even care what he's been through? Do you even know?"

Fenris felt all his anger and jealousy rush out of him as Hawke spoke, she had once told him that she didn't care for Dax any longer, her words and her punching him seemed to prove that. He almost felt the strange urge to laugh when he ran through the way Dax had kissed her in his mind, he hadn't paid attention then but now as he thought back on it, it was very clear, she hadn't been into it. He recalled her rigid form, her arm waving at him, while her other arm stayed locked at her side, she didn't even open her mouth. The relief Fenris felt was completely overwhelming, clearly his Eve was not interested in this person. Although the thought did not make him want to kill Dax any less, for daring to touch his woman, let alone kiss her, he and Dax were going to come to an understanding very, very soon, and he would make damn sure Dax never touched her again. He felt his eyes shift back to normal.

Dax yelling at Hawke broke Fenris out of his thoughts "NO I DON'T KNOW DAMNIT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE FUCKING ALIVE! YOU DON'T NEED TO FUCKING LECTURE ME!"

Fenris snapped, no one yelled at his woman. He moved in front of Dax and glared at him "Do not speak to her like that."

Dax glared back at him defiantly "And just who the hell are you elf?"

Zevran spoke loudly interrupting the death stare contest Dax and Fenris were having "He is one of the Champion's companions as am I. So again I ask you Dax, how do you know her?"

Hawke groaned "That's a long story Zev, one I really don't feel like getting into now."

Dax looked past Fenris and caught Hawke's face "Why is he still staring at me damnit?"

Fenris willed his markings to life, smirking darkly when Dax jumped back a bit "I'm waiting for you to apologize to her for raising your voice to her."

Hawke walked up to Fenris and gently placed her hand on his arm "It's alright Fenris, that's how Dax is, I really don't expect him to have changed that much." Hawke narrowed her eyes at Dax who rolled his own.

Fenris looked at her and his face softened, he turned away from Dax looking instead at Zevran "I believe you two had some business to discuss?"

Zevran nodded and grabbed Dax's arm pulling him to the other side of the market.

Hawke pulled Fenris up the stairs that led to her home, Shadow walking behind them, still shooting an occasional growl in the direction of Dax.

* * *

Before they got to her estate, Hawke stopped and leaned against one of the walls, and looking at Fenris, guilt clear in her eyes "I am so sorry about that Fenris, I swear I didn't kiss him back, I just really wanted his guard lowered so I could punch his ass out, I feel like I've been waiting to do that for years, and after what he said I'm even happier I punched him."

Fenris gave her a tiny smirk, before he looked at her seriously "Reassure me Eve, do you love him?"

Hawke met his eyes instantly, Fenris almost shook under the determination and seriousness filling her features "No, I don't. I had never expected to see him again, and in truth if it weren't for Ben, I wouldn't ever want to see him again. I love you Fenris, just you."

Fenris felt his heart explode at her words, the small bits of jealousy and doubt fleeing from his mind from the power of her words alone. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lowered his lips to her's, holding back a hiss when he smelled the other man on her. _I shall have to fix that…_he thought darkly as he pressed his lips to her's.

Hawke's tongue darted out of her mouth, licking his lips, Fenris opened his mouth and used his tongue to claim her's, smiling smugly at the moan that he swallowed from her mouth, the very same moan Dax hadn't been able to get. Fenris' male ego roared with pride and need, proud the reactions he was able to pull from her, and instinctive need to claim her as his own once more.

* * *

He whispered against her lips "Come with me to the mansion tonight?"

Hawke was only able to nod her head in agreement.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Dax's voice rang out behind them causing them to break apart.

Dax glared at Fenris and then at Hawke "What the hell is this?"

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him, but Fenris growled at him "Exactly what it looks like, she is mine."

Dax smirked wickedly at him "Only until she realizes how much she misses me and comes back to me."

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "Don't even try it Dax, don't make me hurt you...again."

Dax gave her a doubtful look "Please Eve, like you could ever really hurt me."

Fenris glared daggers at him "If she can't, I certainly won't have any problems about doing it for her."

Hawke stepped in between the two of them "Alright people let's calm down."

She looked at Dax "Did you tell Zevran whatever it was that he needed to know?"

Dax nodded his head and she continued "Good then you can leave and here's hoping you have a nice life."

Dax faked a hurt look "What leave now and miss the chance to see my little brother?"

Hawke looked at him sharply "He's in Denerim, have fun finding him."

"Don't lie to me Eve, Zev told me he's here, visiting you."

Hawke glared at Zevran "I am going to kill you."

Zevran raised his arms in front of him "The man deserves a chance to set things right with his brother and since he will be staying here for a while, this shall be the perfect chance."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at Dax now "You're staying here?"

Dax shrugged his shoulders "Zevran and I are going to be planning a special surprise for some of the other Crows, it's gonna take us a bit, so I'll be staying in Kirkwall until our plans are finished. Should only take a couple of weeks."

Dax wiggled his eyebrows at Hawke "Why do you ask? Want me to stay with you? Need me to keep you company?"

Fenris snarled at him and Hawke rolled her eyes "Most definitely not, you can stay at the Hanged Man with Zevran."

Dax faked a hurt look "Is that any way to treat your first love?"

Hawke glared at him "Given the circumstances, yes actually I think it is."

Dax sighed "Fine Eve, whatever. But you have no right to stop me from seeing my little brother. You're not his caretaker."

Hawke continued glaring at him "I was for a while, thanks to your own fucking stupidity."

Fenris inhaled deeply, resisting a smirk at Hawke's quick laugh "Hawke, you should let Dax see Ben, he told me once that he was curious about him, though he said he would not seek him out." Hawke turned to him with surprise, completely thrown off by his words.

Fenris smiled quickly "Ben aliquando retulerat me voluit verberavit Dax tam, posset esse seiunctum." He didn't like the idea of this man being anywhere near Eve, but he wanted Ben to have the opportunity to see his brother, although he had no intentions of letting this man out of his sight around Eve.

Hawke looked at Fenris curiously for a moment before she surrendered "Fine, but I swear to you Dax, if you hurt him again I will personally make sure you pay this time."

"Consider me warned, now can I see my brother?" Dax grinned triumphantly.

Hawke rolled her eyes and led them all to her home, Fenris at her side and Shadow still growling at Dax.

* * *

Hawke opened the door to her estate "Wait in here damnit."

Hawke, Fenris, Zevran, and Shadow made their way into the main room, her friends were still celebrating Ben and Talia's engagement and her pregnancy. Hawke swallowed the lump in her throat _Ben is just getting all kinds of shockers tonight._

Ben instantly took note of the worry in her eyes "Eve what's wrong?"

Hawke scratched the back of her neck "You will never guess who Zevran's 'contact' is."

Ben raised his eyebrows at her and at that very moment he looked behind her into the entryway where Dax was waiting.

Dax smirked at him and walked into the room "Hey bro!"

Hawke turned to fully look at Dax in the light, for the first time in nearly thirteen years. He was wearing all black leather armor, a similar style to what Zevran wore. His brown eyes were dark, partially hidden behind his dark hair, and his stride screamed confidence. He always had been a muscular person, and he still was, his broad shoulders and thick arms, told her that he had kept his obsession with his strength. Dax didn't seem much taller than she remembered, in fact he seemed to only be as tall as she was. His whole demeanor screamed _Dangerous!_ But nothing shocked her more than seeing a pair of thick chains wound around his arms and shoulders. The chains gleamed proudly in the firelight, an end of each chain dangled near his wrists and the other ends were secured to buckles on his chest piece.

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat several times, unsuccessfully, his panicked eyes shot to Hawke's face, his voice a whisper "Did he come to Kirkwall to see me?"

Hawke shook her head, pained sadness etched into her face, and Ben's face transformed into one of pure rage. Hawke's other companions looked between Ben, Hawke, and the strange newcomer, all of them clearly confused. Talia only looked at Ben, worried by the anger in his features.

Ben stormed over to his long lost brother "YOU BASTARD!" And he started punching him, Dax was caught unawares and ended up on the floor, Ben beating his face, arms, and chest, screaming and cursing at him the whole time.

Talia rushed over to him, but Hawke flung out an arm to stop her "Trust me Talia, he needs this."

Talia looked at Hawke's face angrily before she quickly softened "Is that…"

Hawke answered her with a nod.

* * *

Dax threw up an arm and punched Ben in the chest, instantly Fenris and Sebastian were there breaking the brothers apart. Fenris restraining the crazed Ben in his iron grip and Sebastian struggling to contain the clearly strong Dax. "After all these years that's how you greet me bro?"

Ben snarled at him "Don't you dare call me that bastard! You aren't my brother anymore!"

Dax relaxed and Sebastian let him go, Ben still being restrained by Fenris, Dax looked at him pleadingly "How can I tell you how sorry I am about that if you don't give me the chance?" he glanced at Hawke quickly "Same thing goes for you too Eve."

Varric moved in between the two brothers "Okay I'm sensing a story here." He looked at Dax "I'm gonna guess you're the long lost Dax, right?"

Dax glared at the dwarf "What's it to you dwarf?"

Hawke growled warningly at him "He is one of my best friends and since you're in my house you better damn well respect everyone in it, or I swear by the Maker I will sic Shadow and Raze on you!"

Shadow and Raze both snarled at Dax, as always Shadow's snarl was more intimidating. Dax seemed to truly notice the wolf for the first time "Holy fuck!"

Shadow bared his teeth at him, and Fenris smirked "Seeing as how Shadow has already decided he doesn't like you, it would be wise for you to not anger him any further."

Dax glared at Fenris but said nothing, instead looking at Hawke's other companions, studying them for the first time. Finally after he had looked at all of them carefully, he sighed "Yes I'm Dax."

Everyone felt some of the tension leave the room, Fenris released his hold on Ben who seemed to have calmed down. He looked away from him "What do you want Dax?"

Dax looked at his little brother "If you'll let me Ben, I'd like to talk to you, and Eve. I know I fucked up really good, but you're still my brother, I have been worried about you so much all these years."

"Funny way of showing it, abandoning me and never even fucking writing."

Ben still refused to look at him, Dax moved closer to Ben, though he still kept his distance "Give me a chance Ben, please?"

Ben looked angrily at his brother before glancing quickly at Eve, who nodded her head briefly "Fine, but just us. No one else."

The rest of their companions took the hint, Hawke informed everyone to put any drinks at the Hanged Man on her tab. Zevran quickly wrote down directions to the tavern for Dax, informing him that he would get him a room there.

Hawke turned to Fenris "Go to the mansion Fenris, take Shadow with you, I'll be there later. I promise."

Fenris opened his mouth to say something but Hawke cut him off "I need to do this Fenris, and I need you to trust me."

Hawke caught the look of uneasiness clearly on Fenris' features, she spoke softly to him "Ego te amu tuam, et hoc opus Ben."

Fenris sighed and nodded his head slightly "Agedum, sed cavete." and he whistled to Shadow who trotted over to him. Fenris saw the small unhappy look on her face so he moved closer to her and whispered "Te amo tam." Hawke's face lit up softly, reminding Fenris of a candle burning in a dim room. He turned and moved towards the entryway with Shadow.

Ben approached him with Talia "Take Talia with you please Fenris, she doesn't want to go to the bar tonight, and knowing her condition I can't blame her, so you take her with you to your mansion and when me and Eve are done talking to Dax, I'll drop her off there."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at him, but Ben looked but plainly at him "Don't worry Fenris, I won't let Dax try anything with Eve, you watch out for Talia and I'll watch out for Eve."

Fenris felt confused but he also felt a strange bond with Ben, he was trusting him with his future wife who was carrying his child. And in return Ben would not allow Dax to touch Eve. Fenris wore his emotionless mask, Ben had called him his brother once, and that implied a certain level of trust, he even felt no hatred towards Talia for being a mage, she rarely if ever used her magic.

Fenris nodded his head slightly and Talia quietly moved to his side, Ben kissed her cheek quickly "I'll come for you later Tals, just know that I love you."

Talia smiled at Ben "I love you too Ben, please be careful."

Ben nodded his head and moved to Hawke's side as they watched the people they loved leave Hawke's estate together. Hawke felt like laughing at the irony, both her and Ben had found people to love and care for and now they were walking out of the door, allowing them both to embrace the dark spot from their past that had appeared out of nowhere to haunt them both.

Ben looked at Hawke quickly, his eyes matched her's, both clearly determined to get this part of their past out of the way so they could reunite with their futures.

Both Hawke and Ben turned to see Dax sitting at the table waiting for them. They both inhaled deeply and moved to the table, sitting a few places away from Dax.

Dax smiled brightly at his little brother "So who's the girl?"

Ben and Hawke both groaned.

* * *

**Don't worry people, Dax isn't always a major ass, I just needed him to let his 'personality' shine through with this intro to him.**

**Google Translator (I'm learning Latin but it's a slow process when you're teaching yourself)  
**

**Ben aliquando retulerat me voluit verberavit Dax tam, posset esse seiunctum. = Ben once told me he wanted to beat Dax as well, it could be amusing.**

**Ego te amo tuam, et hoc opus Ben. = I am yours and I love you, but I need to do this for Ben.  
**

**Agedum, sed cavete. = Fine, but be careful.  
**

**Te amo tam. = I love you as well.  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**So I'm getting the feeling people don't like Dax already? Well good, that's what I was after. Never fear people he won't be a total ass, at some point he shows his decent side, give him some time though.**

**Sorry they weren't posted immediately together, needed to finish editing this one and wanted to get the other up. Let's learn a bit more about Dax, shall we?**

**Bioware owns everything except the people that I created, and Shadow. **

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 54 Bear, Hawke, and Fox**

"What? That's a perfectly reasonable question!" Dax said blankly.

Ben glared at him "As far as you're concerned, she doesn't exist. I don't trust you enough yet."

Dax tried to give his brother a hurt look, but Ben kept glaring at him "Fine, have it your way. But you know this whole talking thing isn't gonna work unless one of you two is willing to trust me."

Ben and Hawke exchanged quick glances before Hawke looked at him seriously "Alright this is how this is gonna work, we ask you something, you answer us, truthfully damnit."

Dax looked at her curiously "And what about my questions?"

Ben gave him a sharp look "We are not the ones who need to prove that we can be trusted, you are. You're the one that ran away from us."

Dax shook his head "Alright fine, I'll answer you truthfully, damn, I've had captives that trusted me more."

Hawke rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath "For good reasons too, I'll bet."

Dax looked at her quickly "Beg pardon?"

Hawke smirked, _No elven vampire here to hear me mumble, oh yay! _"Nothing."

Ben looked completely at a loss and turned to Hawke for strength, she smiled reassuringly at him before she looked back at Dax "Why didn't you ever contact us?"

Dax sighed and his shoulders dropped "I thought both of you were dead. You know, after the Blight. I heard what happened to Lothering, and I just fell apart. My brother and woman were dead all because I was a coward."

Ben looked at his brother's eyes, that were showing pain and guilt for the first time he could ever recall "What happened to you Dax?"

* * *

Dax looked at the table for a few moments before he spoke "After I ran from you two, I headed north naturally. But I didn't get very far, some Bannorn guards caught me only a week later. They chained me up and told me they were taking me to Denerim to face punishment. Well naturally that didn't sit well with me so, I remembered what you two told me about locks, luckily those ones were simple. So I busted myself out and kept running."

Hawke looked at Dax expectantly, and he sighed continuing on "I went to Antiva City, took me a while to get there but I did. I had heard rumors about what it was like so I wanted to see for myself. I had only been in the city about a year when I was contacted by the Crows. I had been making my living as a private assassin and spy working for a nobleman, the Crows liked my style and invited me to join them, and that's what I've been up to since. Killing people for money and helping Zev take down some of the stupider Crows."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him "Why do you want to take them out?"

Dax shrugged his shoulders "I don't like taking orders and ever since I joined the Crows that's really all it's been. Zevran has this idea that me and him can dismantle the Crows from the inside and then go into business for ourselves."

Hawke shuddered a bit "Alright I think that's about all I want to hear about that particular subject, thank you."

Dax rolled his eyes "Works for me, wasn't gonna tell you anymore anyway, but in my defense you're the one who brought it up."

"And now I regret it."

Dax laughed heartily "Some things don't change Eve, still too damn curious for your own good."

Hawke glared at him "Zevran said that his contact wanted to meet the Champion, why did you want to meet me?"

Dax visibly blushed, Hawke could not recall seeing him blush ever, he looked away as he spoke "I heard a few years ago that Kirkwall's Champion was a woman named Hawke, I remembered you telling me that your family came from Kirkwall. So I figured that maybe the Champion was some distant relative of yours. I was hoping to meet them and get to know them, maybe tell them about the family they had in Ferelden."

Dax sighed "But my work with the Crows kept me busy. A few months ago I got a message from Zevran saying that he was working with the Champion. I sent him a message back trying to set up a meeting with him and you, but it took him way longer than usual to get back to me."

Dax chuckled softly and looked at Hawke "You been running my friend ragged these past few months?"

Hawke shuddered and Ben glared at Dax, growling as he spoke "It might interest you to know that Eve was sold to the magisters by one of her friends and that Zevran went with some of her friends to rescue her. They have only been back for a month."

Dax's eyes widened until they became as large as saucers, his jaw dropped, and he visibly paled "What do you mean sold to the magisters?"

Hawke pulled the fingerless glove she almost always wore over her right hand off, her eyes betraying her pain as she showed Dax her new brand "See what fun you've been missing?"

Dax looked at her with complete anger "What the hell Eve? What's happened to you all these years?"

Hawke sighed deeply "Oh if only you knew, Dax. Life has just been bunches of fun."

Dax narrowed his eyes at her "Alright I've talked to you all, now you two give me some answers. You can't just drop something like that on my lap and expect to not ask questions. What's been going on with you two?"

Hawke and Ben exchanged glances, "You first Ben."

Ben rolled his eyes "Thanks, sis. You really know how to cheer me up."

Hawke smiled at him "I do my best."

Ben gave her a tiny smirk, before returning his attention to Dax "So _brother, _you wanna know what happened to me after you _abandoned _me, right?"

Dax flinched a bit and slowly nodded his head, Ben leaned back in his chair "Oh where to begin?"

* * *

Fenris was brooding, here he was in his stolen mansion with Talia and Shadow, along with Sebastian and Bethany, who much to his annoyance had followed them back to his mansion, claiming they didn't want to go to the bar tonight either. And now they were all talking about Dax, trying to figure out who this strange man really was.

Fenris didn't want to know anymore about him, he knew enough, Dax wanted Eve still. And Fenris would be damned if he let this human take his woman away. He had to admit he felt a bit better after Eve's words, telling him that she loved only him, but still, Dax was going to be a problem. Fenris barely listened as the others all spoke, his mind wondering what the odds were now that he would be able to spend the night with Eve, replacing the scent of the man that dared kiss her, with his own.

"Did you hear me Fenris?" Sebastian asked loudly, giving Fenris the impression that he had been speaking to him for some time now.

Fenris shook his head and scowled "Yes?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "I asked you if you know anything about him, none of us seem to."

Talia looked completely sad and alone "Ben hardly ever talks about him, I know it upsets him."

Bethany spoke sarcastically "I don't know anything either, Eve hung out with them more than us, she never spent any time at home. I think she was jealous of how much attention father gave me and mother gave Carver, I can't blame her. But she never seemed to want to be around us."

Fenris sighed, he didn't want to correct Bethany's thoughts on why Hawke didn't spend time with her family, it was another thing she kept from her "I know as much about him as I want to."

Sebastian looked at him pleadingly "Please Fenris, it's clear this person is important to Hawke somehow, we just want to know more about him."

Fenris looked at Talia before he sighed again "Dax was accused of killing a nobleman and fled Lothering, abandoning Ben. Hawke took care of him until she was able to send him to Denerim."

Talia nodded her head "That much I know."

Bethany's eyes widened "I didn't even know that much, all I knew was that Dax disappeared and a few months later Ben did too, and right after that Eve left."

Sebastian looked at them all in disbelief, Fenris could tell his mind was jumping to all kinds of conclusions, he felt the need to clarify for them all, he did not want them to assume the worst about her, he decided it would be alright to tell them a bit more, but would not reveal any secrets still "When they were growing up they had planned to become adventurers, and make a name for themselves. Dax promised his younger brother that he would always protect him and be there for him. Hawke and Ben both felt betrayed when Dax fled, Hawke was never able to forgive Dax for that. Leaving Ben as he did, Ben ran the risk of being killed by his father or sent away to an orphanage somewhere, growing up as a pauper. From what I understand, Hawke refused to let that happen, she couldn't keep Ben with her, people would notice and he would be taken away, so Hawke spent every waking moment earning coin and making arrangements for Ben to become an apprentice to a blacksmith in Denerim."

Fenris felt uncomfortable with the looks that the others were giving him now, Talia's eyes were swimming with tears, Bethany looked shocked, and Sebastian looked completely dumbfounded. Shadow was laying in front of the fire, pretending to sleep.

Talia inhaled deeply "Well hopefully they can resolve whatever problems are between them, I know it would mean a lot to Ben."

Sebastian smiled softly a her "Making up with family is a noble cause, Ben is a better man than I once thought. He seems to be making an honest attempt at a better life than what his brother has."

Talia glared at him "Ben is a better man than Dax, he's an honest hard working man, sure he kills people every once in a while but most of us do. He's definitely better than Dax, I mean did you see him?"

Bethany nodded "What's the deal with those chains? They looked completely wicked and scary."

Fenris' scowl grew more furious at the mention of the chains Dax wore on his arms and shoulders, he hated chains with a passion. And now this man comes here wearing them like some common decoration.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment "I didn't notice a weapon on him, and since he's an assassin, I would assume he uses some form of weapon. Perhaps the chains are his weapon?"

Fenris didn't respond at all, he wanted nothing more than for these people to leave his stolen home so he could go get Hawke and bring her back here to claim her as his time and time again. Part of him slightly feared that Hawke would want to spend tonight by herself so she could deal with this new development. Fenris knew that despite his need to take her, if Eve needed time to herself tonight, he would give it to her, however grudgingly that may be.

* * *

Dax was absorbing everything slowly, Ben had told him about his career as a blacksmith, and a very good one at that. He was immensely pleased that Ben had a very good life ahead of him, a stable, rich life.

He turned to Hawke "I know it won't help anything Eve, but I want to thank you for giving my brother everything I never could, for being there for him when I wasn't, because of my own stupidity. I owe you for my brother's life."

Hawke looked away from him "I didn't do it for you, I did it because Ben is my brother too. But if it makes you feel better, you're welcome."

Dax smiled softly at her, before leaning back in his chair "So what's been up with you? Where's your family? I saw Bethany but honestly I would have expected Carver to try and kill me by now."

Hawke kept looking away from him "Carver, mother, and father are all dead."

Dax inhaled sharply "Oh Eve, I'm sorry, I…I…I didn't know. I would never intentionally hurt you like that."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I do know that much about you Dax, and it's alright. It's been years, and you know what kind of relationship I had with my parents."

Dax nodded his head slowly and Hawke sighed "Father died about three years after you left, Carver was killed by an ogre when we were fleeing the Blight, and mother was killed about three years ago by an ultra crazy blood mage."

Dax's eyes widened as he took as this in. They all sat silently for a few minutes, unsure of what to say next.

Finally Dax looked at Eve, a small reassuring smile on his lips "So anything else you care to tell me?"

Hawke gave him a tiny smile back "Well let's see, I was trapped in the Deep Roads by a former business partner who ended up going crazy and making best friends with a cursed idol, then I got to stop a Qunari invasion, I even punched out a Qunari." Hawke said with a sly smile.

Dax and Ben chuckled lightly "I was there for that remember Eve?"

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "You weren't there when I punch out a Qunari, only Aveline was."

Ben smirked "No but I was there when you killed the Arishok by pretending to be a damned squirrel."

Dax raised his eyebrows at her "Squirrel?"

Hawke chuckled lightly "That's just everyone's way of saying I can climb shit."

Ben laughed merrily now "Climb? Oh no sis, you don't climb, you fucking fly!"

Dax smiled brightly "Even I remember that, you moving through the trees is really something else."

Hawke smiled her sly smile again before continuing "After I killed the Arishok, life decided to dull down for a bit." _Yea right dull, ha! Finding out your best friend who you happen to love, is a vampire is dull! No wonder my life is so fucking weird!  
_

Hawke felt the urge to roll her eyes and laugh at her own strange, strange life, but she resisted and continued speaking "And then it decided to pick up again when a crazy possessed mage who I once considered a friend, sold me to the magisters to gain their assistance in starting a war to free all mages. Fenris led some of the others to Tevinter, they saved my life, and brought me back."

Dax looked at her sharply "Fenris?"

Hawke glared at him but Ben spoke firmly "He's the one that saved her life, he loves her damnit and he risked everything to get her back, and you will leave him alone."

Dax looked at his brother doubtfully "Why so attached to this elf Ben?"

Ben glared at him "Because he saved my sister's life, you have no idea what he's been through and what Tevinter did to him personally. Fenris got her back despite all that and he protects her with everything he has. Fenris is my brother now and if you want to be my brother again you will fucking respect him damnit." Hawke felt an immense wave of pride wash over her as she listened to Ben defend Fenris and speak so fondly of him, it truly touched her soul.

Dax was taken aback by the force Ben was using in his tone, he looked at Hawke softly "So it's true then, you were really in Tevinter? You were really tortured?"

Hawke forced herself to look at him "I almost died, but thanks to Fenris, I'm still here."

Dax stood up "Alright I think we've made a lot of progress tonight. I need a drink...like now. I want to hear more about both of your lives, and I'll be staying in the city for a bit, so I would ask you two if you could give me another chance."

Ben and Hawke exchanged glances, Hawke rose to her feet as well "I will give you the chance to know me Dax, but that's it. I don't want to get close to you again. I don't know if I can be your friend like we were before everything happened, the most I'm willing be right now is be an acquaintance. I cannot bring myself to forgive you for what you did, as much as I want to I just don't think I can."

Dax opened his mouth to say something, but Ben stood and cut him off "I want you back in my life Dax, but it's going to be hard for me to trust you as well. But given recent circumstances, I'm willing to try. On one condition though."

Dax looked at him curiously "What would that be?"

Ben looked at Hawke and smiled at her softly before turning back to Dax "You have to leave Eve alone."

"But…" Dax tried to interrupt but Ben cut him off "No buts Dax, you did this to yourself. I will not stand by and let Eve be hurt again, and I how you are. I know you still want her back damnit, so if you want to know your little brother again you will leave her alone."

Ben moved to stand directly in front of Dax, pleased he was slightly taller than him. "Make your choice Dax, you can either have a brother in me and maybe a friend in Eve, or you can have neither, your choice."

Hawke moved to Ben and put her hands on his shoulder "Tell him Ben."

Ben spoke firmly, without taking his eyes off his brother "No, not yet. I need to know if he actually gives a damn about me, his little brother, still."

Dax's features softened "Of course I do, and if that's the only way you'll let me into your life. If I have to give up Eve, then damnit I'll do it. Clearly she's moved on anyway."

Ben smiled at him "Good to know Dax, now I want to go pick up Talia, and you should probably get to the Hanged Man. I'm sure the rest of the crazies are anxious to meet you."

Dax smiled sheepishly at Ben as they moved towards the door "So who's Talia?"

Ben smiled brightly "She's my fiancé, and she's currently carrying my unborn child."

Dax grinned from ear to ear as he clapped his brother on the back "Way to go bro! I'm proud of you."

Ben rolled his eyes as they left the estate "I think it goes without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Touch Talia and die, I won't even hesitate."

Dax laughed happily "I'd never steal my brother's woman."

Ben and Hawke turned and looked at Dax as they entered the courtyard outside of her home, Dax scratched his chin "So I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

Ben nodded his head and Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I'm usually there a lot anyway."

Dax nodded his head and began making his way towards Lowtown.

* * *

Ben and Hawke stood quietly for a few moments, each trying to come to grips with everything that had occurred during the night, Hawke had an easier time with it, she had experienced far more earth shattering nights than this, but still this one was up there.

She smiled at Ben "So shall we go see what Talia and Fenris have been up to?"

Ben nodded his head "Yea, I think we both have a lot of explaining to do."

Hawke groaned and shook her head "Damnit you're right."

She suddenly looked at Ben seriously "Thank you by the way Ben, for putting Dax in his place. It really means a lot to me."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and offered her his arm as they made their way to Fenris' mansion "It's the least I can do for you. I want to get to know Dax again, but I can tell he makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to let him come between you and me. We're family, but he has to earn the right to be considered that again. And I respect Fenris far too much to stand idly by while my brother tries to take you from him."

Hawke hugged Ben tightly as they were walking "You're the best Ben!"

Ben smiled smugly at her "That's what I keep telling you all and yet for some unknown reason I keep shocking everyone by showing them I'm the best, seriously you all confuse me."

Hawke laughed brightly "I am well aware that you're the bestest, cleverest, sweetest, most awesome little brother out there!"

Ben joined Hawke in laughter. As they approached Fenris' mansion when they quickly sobered up, Ben looked at her gravely "And now we get the lovely task of explaining this shit to them."

Hawke frowned and looked at him "Think we'll survive?"

Ben smiled grimly at her "Here's hoping, I don't know about you but I'd hate for Talia to kill me and my child to grow up fatherless."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Fenris is probably gonna to make himself and Shadow permanent additions to my shadow from now on."

* * *

Ben laughed softly and opened the door for her, allowing Hawke to lead him into the crumbling mansion. Ben called out into the darkness "Tals?"

Talia appeared from Fenris' room and leaned over the banister "Ben!"

She ran down the stairs and into Ben's waiting arms "Is everything alright Ben? Are things better between you and Dax?"

Ben smiled softly at Talia "It's alright Tals, let's go back to Eve's place and I'll tell you all about it."

Talia grinned up at Ben as he gently rubbed his hand on her stomach, where his baby lay "Deal Ben."

Ben winked at Hawke as he led Talia out of the mansion, Hawke couldn't help smiling softly as she watched him leave.

She turned to go up the stairs to go see Fenris.

* * *

Hawke gently pushed the door open to see Fenris standing by a window in his room with Shadow laying in front of the fire. Bethany and Sebastian had left a bit ago.

"Fenris?" she knew he was fully aware she was there.

Fenris didn't turn as he spoke "Did you settle things with Dax?"

Hawke inhaled deeply "I think so, I'm not happy that he'll be staying here for a while, but Ben wants to give Dax another chance, so I won't stop him. But as far as I'm concerned I'm done with Dax."

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief, causing Hawke to giggle, Fenris turned and scowled at her "You are aware that he and I are going to have problems aren't you?"

Hawke gave him a small smile "Ben took care of that, he told Dax that if he wants to fix things with him then he needs to leave me alone."

Fenris gave her a look of complete disbelief "Really?" The thought of Ben stepping in and offering this unexpected solution to his problems was an amazing concept to him.

Hawke moved over to him "Really Fenris, I know you're worried about Dax, and I really can't blame you. He is quite the character, but I'm not even the slightest bit interested in him."

Fenris stared at her, a pained look creeping into his features "What makes me so different from him? We both made the incredible mistake of leaving you."

Hawke took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her "There are several differences Fenris, even though you left me at one point, you stayed by me, you never really left, and you came back, he never did, that he is even here is all just some cosmic coincidence. And the biggest difference between you and Dax in my eyes is that I love you Fenris, just and only you."

Fenris wrapped his arms around her "I love you as well Eve."

Hawke smiled brightly at him, and raised her lips to his kissing him tenderly. Fenris murmured against her lips "I had feared you wouldn't come here tonight."

Hawke pulled back and smiled his favorite sly smile "Well I did make you a promise, but if you would rather I left then I can go."

In response Fenris, grabbed her and pulled her lips back to his "No need, you are mine Eve, only mine and I believe I need to remind you of that."

Hawke laughed breathlessly as Fenris moved to kiss her neck "Like I could ever forget that, but I'm willing to play along."

"Good."

* * *

Fenris picked her up and moved them quickly to his bed, stripping her of her clothes as they moved.

He threw her down on his bed "You're mine Eve."

Hawke moaned against his lips and pulled his tunic over his head.

As soon as his tunic was off they came back together, Hawke's hands making short work of the laces of his trousers. Somewhere in the back of Hawke's mind she wondered when she had become completely naked, but Fenris' lips on her torso and his cool hands on her back brought her attention back into the here and now.

In only a matter of seconds, Fenris was naked as well, wasting no time in burying himself deep inside her. His hands and mouth moved over every inch of her flesh, kissing, licking, and nipping her as he thrust himself deep inside her warmth.

He growled against the flesh on her shoulder "You're mine Eve...say you're mine."

He thrust sharply inside her making her gasp "I'm yours, just yours."

Fenris bit down on the flesh of her neck and sucked on it, marking her as his for the world to see.

He pulled away from her and eyed his mark, it made his male ego roar with pride seeing her marked by him in such an obvious place, he usually tried to avoid marking her this way, afraid of what it might do to her reputation, but he had decided that tonight and for as long as Dax was here, his marks on her neck were a very good statement.

His hands found her hips and guided her as she raised herself on his length and sank back down in a desperate, frantic pace.

Fenris sucked on her neck once again, marking the other side of her now. He heard Eve's breathing and heartbeat become irregular. He smirked to himself and flipped them, pinning her beneath him.

Fenris started ghosting himself into her at the speed that made them both burn with desire and need.

He felt her muscles start to tighten around him, Fenris extended his fangs and lowered his head to her shoulder, thrusting his length into her at speeds that made them both dizzy.

Hawke cried out and clamped down around him, Fenris sank his fangs into the flesh of her, taking careful sips as he emptied himself into her.

He licked the wound he made on her shoulder lazily, before he sat up and sank one of his fangs into his thumb. Fenris gently rubbed the small bit of blood over the two small puncture wounds healing them entirely.

Hawke opened her eyes and stared softly at him "Hey there."

Fenris smirked at her "Hello to you too."

Hawke gave him a shy smile, one that made his heart melt from how adorable it was. "May I stay here tonight?"

Fenris rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms "I had no intentions of allowing you to leave."

Hawke smiled at him "Good to know."

Hawke curled herself into his chest, Fenris spied Shadow returning to the room, he hadn't even noticed the wolf make a hasty retreat earlier. Now the wolf hopped up on his bed lightly and gave him a soft look, before Shadow curled himself up on Fenris and Eve's legs.

Fenris whispered to his old friend, as Hawke quickly fell asleep in his arms "Do not worry my friend, she is still ours, she always will be."

Shadow looked at him contently before laying his head back down. Fenris smirked to himself, he had Shadow and Eve, and that was all he ever needed, it didn't matter that Dax was in town now, Fenris could easily kill the human if he chose and should that man attempt to touch her again, he had no qualms about draining him dry.

* * *

**We all know how awkward it can be meeting back up with an ex, so I didn't try to play it off like Hawke still wanted to be friends with Dax, because in reality, that never happens, throw Fenris into that mix and Dax never stood a chance. Hehe  
**

**I haven't been very clear, so let me do so now: The reason Hawke hates Dax, yes they both left their families but in Dax's case he was all Ben had, Hawke's family still had each other and it was clear to Hawke they didn't need her. We all know how Hawke feels about someone abandoning someone else who truly needs them.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry about the delay, still having problems at home. Wanna thank my hubby for all the assistance on this chapter and the following one. Ah my man knows his stuff when it comes to martial arts.**

**In this chapter I'm going to introduce Dax's fighting style, it is a completely and totally unique one, if someone else has used it then my bad but I've never seen it. I really hope I explain this one well, lemme know if I don't, can't fix something if I don't know it's broken.**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 55 Dragons and Chains**

Hawke strode into the Hanged Man in the middle of the day just over a week later. Ever since Dax had taken up residence here, she was apprehensive about coming here now. The Hanged Man now boasted four of her companions residing within it's walls. Varric was the only one of them that disagreed with Dax's presence. Hawke couldn't blame him.

Hawke walked up to Varric's suite, cringing when she heard the unmistakable sound of Dax's laughter ringing out from behind the door.

She felt Fenris tense next to her, Hawke knew he hated Dax, completely understandable. Hawke had brought Fenris, Talia, Bethany, Shadow, and Raze along with her for this, she knew she needed all hands on deck for this job.

With a sigh, Hawke pushed open the door, taking in the scene in front of her.

Zevran, Ben, Isabela, and Dax were sitting at Varric's large table laughing. Varric wore a completely strained smile that vanished completely when he saw Hawke's face.

"Hey Hawke! Please tell me you have something for me to kill. Chains here has been driving me crazy."

Dax laughed happily "Oh come on dwarf, you're just jealous because I'm more awesome than you."

Hawke rolled her eyes "No one is more awesome than Varric, it simply isn't doable."

Varric smiled smugly "Thanks Hawke, so you got something for us?"

Hawke inhaled deeply "Yep, the Bone Pit again, and this time I want everyone I can get."

Isabela groaned "How many damned things can happen at that fucking mine?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Fuck if I know. All I know is that apparently something big happened there and I have a bad feeling about this, so who's coming?"

Ben and Varric instantly stood up, Isabela and Zevran rising as well, Ben smiled brightly at Hawke "I'll come sis." He looked behind Hawke to catch Talia's eyes "But I'd prefer if you stayed here Tals."

Talia scoffed at him "Fat chance Ben, I'm going damnit. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to stay here and stew."

Ben groaned "Fine, but promise me that if things get tight, you'll stay out of the fight?"

Talia gave him a small smile "Like I do anything more than heal anyway."

Varric looked up at Ben "Me, Buttercup, and Sunshine will watch everyone's backs."

Ben nodded his head and Hawke turned, Dax rose as well "Wait I'm coming too."

Hawke froze before slowly turning around, seeing Dax strutting towards her, following Zevran and Isabela. "Really Dax you don't need to come."

Isabela sashayed by her "Oh come on Hawke, you'd turn down an extra pair of hands?"

"His? In less than a heartbeat." Hawke mumbled beneath her breath, causing Fenris to chuckle softly. _How the fuck do I keep forgetting about that damn elven vampire hearing!_

Hawke locked eyes with Dax, keeping her face clear of all emotion "Fine, you can come."

Dax winked at her "Trust me Eve, you won't be disappointed."

"I've heard that before, and it led to nothing but disappointment, lots and lots of disappointment." Hawke continued mumbling quietly. Fenris burst into laughter, causing everyone but Hawke to stare at him, Hawke couldn't resist smiling at the happy sound of Fenris' laughter. _Okay maybe mumbling isn't all bad._

Isabela looked at him slyly "What's gotten into you today Fenris?"

Fenris composed himself but said nothing.

* * *

Hawke led her rather large crew out of the Hanged Man, Shadow insisted on amusing her and Fenris by occasionally growling and snapping at Dax. Varric chuckled every time he witnessed this.

Finally Dax snapped when Shadow snarled and snapped at him for getting too close to Hawke as they neared the city gates. "Will you control this fucking thing?"

Fenris looked at Dax and glared "I'd advise you to watch your tone when speaking of Shadow. He is still a wild wolf after all, he can't be held accountable for any…" he eyed Shadow with a smirk before looking at Dax once again "…accidents."

Dax glared at him "Any 'accidents' and I'm gonna have a new white fur coat with black lining."

Hawke turned and glowered at Dax "You so much as touch Shadow and you won't have to worry about him causing anything, I'm sure Fenris would happily beat your ass."

Dax scoffed as Hawke began walking again "I can take him."

A simultaneous "Doubtful." Came from Varric, Isabela, Hawke, Ben, and Fenris.

Dax rolled his eyes "What? I could take him."

Varric chuckled darkly "Trust me Chains, that's one can of whoop ass you don't ever want to open, Elf's got some crazy skills."

Dax smiled brightly "Oh, I sense a challenge coming on."

Fenris called back to Dax, wearing his emotionless mask "Anytime you would like human."

Dax grinned darkly "How about when we get back, you versus me?"

Fenris shot Hawke a quick look before calling behind him once again "The stakes?"

"Bragging rights of course, oh and if I win I get one rule free night with Eve."

Ben glared at his brother who smiled at him "What? If he agrees to it, it's not against your rule."

Hawke forced herself to keep walking and only stare straight ahead, a thought occurred to her "Hey Dax do you speak Arcanum?"

Dax looked at Eve's back curiously "No why?"

* * *

Hawke smiled darkly and looked at Fenris "Culus calcitrare Fenris, nec interfecit eum."

Fenris' lips formed a small smile "Ut' postulans sors."

Hawke gave him a sharp look, Fenris smiled fully at her "Ego nihil promissis non occidas me, quamvis experiar non."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "That's all I ask."

* * *

Dax shot Hawke and Fenris confused looks while they conversed in Arcanum, before turning to the others "Do they do this often?"

Isabela rolled her eyes "All the time, I even tried to learn Arcanum so I could figure out what they were saying but that language is hard."

Ben chuckled "Hell, it took me years to learn just a few words, I still don't know when Eve became fluent."

* * *

Fenris turned to look at Dax "I accept your challenge Dax, Hawke's training room, after nightfall." Fenris wanted the advantage the night gave him so he could beat Dax that much more thoroughly.

Varric chuckled happily "And what's the prize if you win Elf?"

Fenris looked at Dax darkly "If I win, Dax must remain silent for the next three days, completely and utterly silent. And Dax will also be paying off all the tabs for the group for the next week."

Varric grinned ear to ear "Oh I like that."

Dax smiled darkly at Fenris "That's it? I'll get a date with Eve, and you just want silence and drinks?"

Fenris looked at Hawke quickly before turning to look back at Dax "Silence is all I need from you, apart from your departure, which isn't happening anytime soon. And the drinks are just a bonus for the rest of the group."

Dax rolled his eyes "Whatever, so it is a deal, elf?"

Fenris smiled darkly at him "Deal, human."

* * *

Hawke's group quietly bantered back and forth for a while, Varric walked with Hawke, Fenris, Shadow, and Raze while Ben, Talia, and Isabela walked behind them, and Dax and Zevran brought up the rear.

A large group of raiders stepped out onto the road. Hawke groaned "Seriously? How drunk are you all? You seriously wanna take us on?"

Dax brushed by her "Oh come on Eve, let them try. I've been dying for some fun."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Fine, let's kill people."

At her words Hawke's companions drew their weapons, Bethany and Talia, began charging their spells, and Shadow and Raze started snarling.

Dax shocked them all by charging into the battle first, he released the clasps securing his chains to his chest and started swinging them around.

Hawke and her companions froze as they took in the sight in front of them, Zevran smirked.

Dax swung the chains around his body, whipping them through the air. He would swing a chain around one of the raiders and use it to pull the raider close enough to fight him hand to hand.

Fenris launched himself into the battle, but Hawke and the rest of them remained frozen.

None of them had ever seen fighting like this.

Dax was actually using the chains as a weapon, he would strike out with them, knocking a raider back, wrap the chain around their body and pull them to him so he could use his fists and legs to kill them, or he would simply swing the chain which such precision that it wrapped around the neck of the raider and he would give it a sharp tug, crushing the raiders' throats. Hawke watched in amazement as Dax swung the chains out towards three of the raiders and struck them, their faces instantly started pouring blood.

Hawke shook her head and started moving, joining the battle as well, the rest of her companions quickly followed suit.

Dax was about to swing his chains into the head of the final slaver, but Fenris beat him to it. Dax rolled his eyes "I had that one."

Fenris withdrew his arm from the raider's chest, removing his heart in the process. Fenris looked plainly at Dax "My apologies."

* * *

Hawke and Isabela walked over to Dax, Hawke's eyes wide in disbelief "What was that Dax? What kind of rogue are you?"

Dax grinned smugly as he wound the chains back around his arms quickly with a flourish. "I'm not a rogue, I'm more of a rogue and warrior combo."

Ben looked at his brother curiously "When did you learn to fight like that?"

Dax shrugged his shoulders "When the soldiers captured me all those years ago, the only thing I was able to escape with was the chains they had bound me in, so I learned to fight with them. Though those particular chains broke years ago, these ones are newer, made specifically for me. And the ends of them have special small blades in them, just for that extra kick."

Ben eyed them in a professional way "I had noticed they looked thicker and yet lighter than regular chains. And I thought the ends looked a little strange."

Dax smiled brightly "Like I said, the Crows liked my style."

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows and gave him a saucy smile "I'll bet, after seeing that performance, I may need a repeat of last night."

Dax winked at her, and Hawke groaned, walking away from them. _Oh I hope Isabela is as good in bed as I hear, maybe she'll keep him off my back. Hopefully for Dax's sake his skills have improved as well, otherwise this won't last long.  
_

Isabela caught up with her quickly "I hope you don't mind if I have some fun with your old boytoy. I figured you wouldn't but I want to be sure."

Hawke smiled at her friend "Have all the fun you want 'Bela, please. I swear I don't mind." She winked at her friend who smiled brightly.

"You're the best Hawke."

"That's me."

Hawke whispered quietly to her friend "Has he gotten any better?"

Isabela sighed "I don't think so, though those chains provide some excitement. Why you want him back?"

Hawke shuddered "Definitely not, Fenris is all the man I need."

* * *

Hawke surveyed the Bone Pit with disbelief, everything was destroyed and charred bodies were everywhere, still smoking and giving off the scent of burning flesh that made Hawke instantly nauseous, the brands on her back and on her palm felt like they were burning.

Hawke's other companions surveyed the area as well, apprehension filling their features. Hawke looked at Fenris, his face a completely unreadable, emotionless mask. Raze was growling softly in front of her, next to a completely silent Shadow.

Hawke watched as Fenris' ears perked up and he snapped his head around. The others noticed this and followed his lead and looked in the direction he was.

Isabela spoke with a sarcastic smile "Why can't you hear things like Fenris, Zev?"

Zevran shook his head "My dear Isabela, if you had not noticed, Fenris and myself are slightly different elves. I only listen that intently when the need calls, it gets very tiring listening like that all the time." Fenris rolled his eyes as he listened intently, Zevran would never be able to hear as well as he could. Fenris' hearing was better than any elf or vampire, his vampire senses enhancing his already keen elven ears.

Whatever Isabela's response was, was cut off by the thundering sound of flapping wings. Hawke's eyes widened as she saw the monstrous high dragon fly down towards them and land in the quarry below.

Hawke turned to Fenris quickly and whispered "Friend of yours?"

Fenris rolled his eyes "Nope, mine's green, not purple."

Hawke groaned _Great there's two high dragons around Kirkwall, hopefully Fenris' stays in the mountains._

Hawke looked back at her companions "Alright people, here's how we are gonna do this, Varric go after the eyes, Talia and Bethany heal everything you can, Me, Isabela, Ben, and Zevran will go after the legs, Dax you go after the legs too, see if you can trip it up, and Fenris seeing as how you're the only warrior you can distract it and go for the head."

Everyone nodded and began moving, a thought quickly occurred to Hawke, all the dragons she had ever fought, never fought alone. "If it calls others, let Isabela, Ben, and Dax handle them, everyone else stay on target."

They all nodded once more and moved quickly to the quarry.

* * *

The dragon roared as soon as it saw them, Shadow used his superior speed to beat Hawke and the others to the fight. Shadow instantly started biting and snapping at the dragon's legs.

Fenris assumed his position at the front, quickly dodging the dragon's fiery breath. Hawke, Isabela, Ben, and Zevran all took up separate legs of the dragon to attack, as Shadow joined by Raze moved to the dragon's front and helped Fenris distract it by snapping and snarling at it.

Dax called over to her "Hey Eve, I hate to say this but chains don't seem to work on dragons, nor does punching. I'm strong but not that damn strong."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hawke spied dragonlings approaching Bethany, Talia, and Varric.

"Go cover them!" she shouted to Dax and pointed towards her ranged friends. Dax nodded his head and took off.

Hawke stabbed at the dragon once more, her daggers barely piercing the dragon's thick hide. She spied the others having the same problem. Fenris, Shadow, and Raze were dodging the dragon's swipes and fire.

_Time to think Hawke…._she forced her mind to start processing new plans, clearly this one wasn't working.

Hawke stabbed the dragon's leg again, this time her dagger stuck in it's leg. _Oh, I got it, but Fenris is going to kill me…._

Hawke took out her smaller throwing knives and plunged two of them into the dragon's thick hide. They stuck in it. Hawke jumped up and stabbed another knife in the leg a bit higher up.

She jumped up, grabbed the knife, and pulled herself up, using the two lower knives to give her feet a boost. Once on the dragon's leg, she plunged another knife a bit higher up, and grabbed onto it, pulling the one she had been holding onto out of the dragon's leg.

Hawke climbed higher up the dragon's leg, repeating the process of using the knives for a grip.

As she neared its back she heard Fenris shout below her "EVE!"

She continued climbing "I'm alright, almost there."

Hawke heard Fenris curse in Arcanum, she rolled her eyes and hauled herself onto the dragon's back. _I'm going to have some words with him, calling me a stupid, foolish woman dead set on scaring the shit out of him. Really one would think he wouldn't insult me in a language I know!_

As soon as she was on the dragon's back, it spread it's wings and took off. Hawke hung onto the spikes as hard as she could.

* * *

She heard Fenris roaring below her as the dragon took to the air, circling the quarry with her on it's back. Hawke took a moment to look around her, the dragon was flying higher and higher, the forms of her companions were getting smaller, and the ground getting further away. _Oh shit, not good. _Hawke thought as the dragon hovered where it was in the air.

Hawke felt her body jerked suddenly as the dragon dove back down to the ground.

Her eyes watered as the ground came closer, before the dragon suddenly landed on a hilltop above the quarry.

Hawke felt her head spin from her unexpected trip into the sky. The _twang _of bolts brought her head back into focus.

Hawke looked at the dragon's wings to see them being pelted with crossbow bolts. She smiled to herself and started moving towards the dragon's neck, never releasing her firm hold on the creature, fearing it would suddenly take flight again.

The dragon suddenly roared loudly and Hawke surveyed it's wings, sure enough one of Varric's bolts had managed to slice through the thin membrane of it's wing.

The creature spread it's wings once more and took to the air. Hawke tightened her hold on it's neck.

The dragon merely swooped down, back into the quarry, seeking vengeance for it's injured wing.

Hawke drew her daggers and plunged them repeatedly into the soft flesh of the dragon's neck as her companions started attacking it once more. The creature thrashed it's neck around, trying to dislodge her. Hawke locked her legs around it's neck, she was a good climber but she had never climbed anything that moved and thrashed like this.

Suddenly a chain appeared right in front her, it flew over the dragon's neck and wrapped around it before falling back to the earth. Hawke peered around the neck and was shocked by what she saw.

Fenris and Dax both had one end of the chain in their hands, and they were pulling with all their might, forcing the dragon to lower it's neck, little by little.

Hawke started plunge her daggers into the dragon's neck again and again, making sure to rip the flesh as she pulled them out.

Finally when the ground was only a few feet below her, Hawke released her legs from around the neck and hopped lightly off the dragon.

Fenris quickly dropped the chain once Hawke was on the ground and rushed over to the dragon. Before Hawke could fully stand upright, Fenris was slashing at the neck with his greatsword.

After three strong strokes, the dragon's head separated from it's body.

They all moved away quickly as the dragon's body fell to the ground.

* * *

Hawke and her companions panted to catch their breath, except for Fenris. Hawke spied him move quickly and discretely to the other side of the dragon, it's body blocking him from their view.

Varric, Bethany, and Talia ran over to everyone.

Varric was laughing loudly "How's it feel Hawke? You have officially flown."

Hawke's eyes widened and she smiled brightly as she realized he was right. "That was really cool and really scary."

She collapsed on the ground as everyone laughed. Everyone was clearly exhausted and yet invigorated from the battle.

After a few moments Fenris reappeared with the few throwing knives Hawke had left in the dragon's leg. He scowled at her. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

Hawke gave him a guilty smile "Yessir."

She stood up and brushed herself off "Sorry I scared you, but really I'm alright. And by the way I am not a stupid, foolish woman trying to scare you on purpose." She gave him a knowing smile.

Fenris looked away, embarrassed that she had not only heard what he had yelled when he saw her climbing the dragon's leg, but had understood it.

"Aren't you?" Dax gave her an angry look.

He strode over to her "That was stupid and foolish, that thing could have taken you miles away. And you just smile about it?"

Hawke glared at him "I had an idea and I worked with it, that's how this usually works."

Fenris moved towards her "Still that was completely foolish Hawke, but…" he looked at her seriously "….but you are alright and that's what matters. Just promise me you will leave the flying like that to the dragons?"

Hawke looked at him curiously "Really? That's it? No yelling?"

Dax glared at him "Yea seriously she could have been killed!"

Fenris looked at him plainly "Hawke puts herself in far greater danger on a daily basis, and yet she lives through it all. We have all learned to trust Hawke's instincts, though most of the time we don't agree with them, they are still usually right."

Hawke stared at him and Ben walked over as well "It was actually a really good plan, the dragon was only really weak in the neck and none of us are better at climbing than Eve. To be honest I was actually wondering when she was gonna try and climb the damn thing."

Varric chimed in "That's pretty much how she beat the last dragon we fought here, this one was just bigger."

Isabela smiled brightly "I thought it was brilliant!"

Fenris looked at Dax "I had also figured she would try something like that as well, though I am still unhappy she did it." He eyed Hawke now "Swear you won't do something like that again?"

Hawke nodded her head "I promise."

Dax groaned and started walking away, Hawke and all her companions followed slowly, still chattering about their latest conquest.

Varric was already spinning epic tales and changing the dragon's size to three or four times what it had actually been.

* * *

In the distance the sun was starting to set.

Fenris walked next to Hawke silently, Hawke knew he was brooding, his posture and the way he avoiding eye contact, keeping his gaze on the ground, told her all she needed to know. She eyed him carefully as they walked a little ahead of the others, Shadow and Raze leading the way like always. "You're mad at me aren't you?"

Fenris said nothing, Hawke gulped audibly _oh yes, definitely mad, that whole thing with Dax was just for show, crap._

Hawke looked at him cautiously "So when am I getting yelled at?"

Fenris didn't look at her as he spoke "When I get you alone."

Hawke swallowed again "And you're still mad at me? You just wanted Dax to think you weren't?"

Fenris glared at the ground as he spoke "Yes I'm angry with you, but I'm trying to contain my anger for now."

Hawke sighed "So are you yelling at me after your match with Dax?"

"I don't think I can hold it off that long, you're coming to my mansion before the match."

Hawke gulped once more "Fair enough."

She eyed the Kirkwall gates nervously.

* * *

Once they approached Hawke's home, Hawke told them all to make themselves at home.

Varric raised his eyebrows at her "Where are you going Hawke?"

Hawke sighed "I need to pay a visit to Hubert, he needs to know about this shit, Fenris is coming with me so Dax and him don't start the match without me."

Varric nodded his head "Good idea Hawke, wanna get in on the pool?"

Hawke smiled at him "Odds?"

Varric chuckled "Well originally everyone but Slick's money was on Elf, but after seeing Chains punching shit today, Rivaini and Sunshine changed their bets."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Ten sovereigns on Fenris."

Varric smiled wickedly and whispered "Same as me Hawke, Elf is gonna destroy him still."

Hawke smiled brightly "And I can't wait."

She turned away from her estate and started walking in the direction of Hubert's home. Once the others had all entered her estate, Hawke felt Fenris scooping her into his arms as he started ghosting her to his mansion.

* * *

**Here's hoping everyone understands Dax's fighting style, simply put, think MMA with chains, sharp edged chains.**

**Google translator for Hawke and Fenris' talk on the sly.**

**Culus calcitrare Fenris, nec interfecit eum. = Kick his ass Fenris, but don't kill him.  
**

**Ut' postulans sors. = That's asking alot.**

**Ego nihil promissis non occidas me, quamvis experiar non. = I shall make no promises that I won't kill him, though I'll try not to.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Time for a little smut, fluff, and some good old fashioned whoopin's. Anyone else wanna see Fenris kick Dax's ass? I know I do...hehehe I'm bad. Again here's really hoping everyone understands his style, for easy mental reference I picture Fenris as a kung fu master and Dax as a karate master.  
**

**Credit for dragon age stuff goes to Bioware, credit for the fighting stuff goes to my husband (Thanks Veevs!), credit for the story goes to all of you...if it wasn't for you all I might not have kept this thing going or even started it in the first place.**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 56 Matches**

Fenris practically dropped Hawke as they neared his mansion within a matter of seconds. Hawke managed to land on her feet as Fenris stormed ahead to the door.

Hawke entered quickly, not daring to meet Fenris' increasingly furious green gaze.

Fenris slammed the door closed and Shadow ran up to Fenris' room, leaving the two of them in the entryway.

Hawke audibly gulped, she had never seen Fenris like this before, his rage was almost visibly boiling beneath the surface.

Fenris stalked over to her "Festis bei umo canavarum."

Hawke didn't have time to respond, before Fenris grabbed her and crushed her lips beneath his, kissing her with bruising force.

Hawke moaned and Fenris swept his tongue inside her mouth, and one of his hands went in between her legs. "I'm not gonna be the death of you Fenris."

He pulled back and glared at her "Aren't you?"

Fenris pushed Hawke back against the wall of the entryway, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head with one of his. "I have nearly lost you far too many times and yet you continue to frighten me."

Hawke looked at him softly "You won't lose me Fenris."

Fenris ignored her and started working on the buckles to her armor. Using his ghosting, he was able to get her armor off in a matter of seconds.

Within no time Hawke was completely naked and Fenris began removing his coat and tunic, using only one hand so he could restrain Hawke's hands with his other. In no time at all he began working on laces of his trousers.

He glared at Hawke furiously "Don't you ever do anything so reckless again."

Hawke didn't have time to respond before Fenris lifted her off the ground and thrust himself into her. He released her arms and took her face in his hand, forcing him to look at her as he pounded himself inside her. "Promise me!"

Hawke gasped and cried out as he continued pounding into her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist to give her some sense of balance. "I promise Fenris!"

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry Fenris, please forgive me."

He thrust into her sharply but said nothing. Hawke cried out once more. He was taking her like a wild man, his pace was the same as his grip on her legs and face; brutal and punishing. Hawke knew Fenris was beyond controlling himself, being driven only by rage and instinct. Even though she knew she ought to be frightened out of her mind, Hawke found being taken like this incredibly arousing. Fenris was glaring at her, his icy blue stare felt like it was piercing her very soul.

His fangs extended, and Hawke leaned her head back against the wall, submitting to him totally, offering him her body in forgiveness. Fenris wasn't having that, he grabbed her neck and brought her face back up to meet his "You are mine Eve, I love you and damnit I don't ever want to lose you again."

He slowed his pace and looked at her with a heartbreakingly tender look "Every little thing that is good about me whatever that may be, everything that makes me happy and alive, is sheltered within your heart Eve. You have my own heart. The least you could do for me is keep it safe."

Hawke felt her heart ache from his expression and words, she had been through so much lately and she knew that Fenris had been through the same things, he had suffered right along with her. Fenris had endured the opposite end of the spectrum that she did, forced to sit idly by while she was kidnapped and tortured. It seemed that while Hawke had endured her own perfect form of torture, so too had Fenris, though the magisters had been completely unaware of their extra victim. Unable to stop the trauma and helpless, something Fenris never handled well. Hawke felt horribly guilty, she knew Fenris was determined to never let anything harm her again, and here she was, definitely not making things easy for him.

Eve looked at him with a serious face "I am sorry Fenris, I promise I'll keep the extreme risk taking to a minimum. I love you too."

Fenris captured her lips in another brutal, searing kiss and doubled his pace, thrusting himself into her at high speed. Slowly the kiss evolved into something less brutal but more passionate. Hawke felt herself being driven to the edge, guided by Fenris' expert movements.

He pounded her into the wall, Eve was certain the wall would collapse or crumble. Fenris shifted one of his hands and moved it to the nub in between her legs, strumming it like a lute. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear "Come for me."

Eve screamed and writhed against him, her body spasming from the overwhelming power of her orgasm. She felt lightning bolts explode from her eyes, shooting out and launching her into the heavens.

Fenris came only minutes later, while Eve was still recovering from hers.

* * *

They clung to each other for several minutes, each still lost in the pleasure induced fog of their minds. Hawke gave Fenris a small soft smile "Are we alright?"

Fenris smirked slightly "Yes, we're alright."

Fenris lowered her to the floor and pulled out of her. Hawke quickly gathered her clothes and armor and dressed herself. Fenris did the same.

Once they were fully dressed Fenris whistled for Shadow, and gave Hawke a dark smile "Well, I believe I am prepared for my next match, having won my last one."

Hawke gave him a sarcastic look "You think you defeated me? If anything I'd say that was a tie."

Fenris turned to face her fully "Well since there is some debate about that then maybe we need a rematch later."

Hawke giggled as Shadow walked into the entryway "Anytime, any place."

* * *

Fenris chuckled softly and Hawke eyed him curiously as he opened the door to lead them back outside. "So how easily do you think you can beat Dax?"

Fenris sighed once they were outside "I'm honestly not sure, if he uses those damned chains it may not be as easy as I had thought."

Hawke gave him a sharp look "Why not?"

Fenris looked at her seriously "Those chains contain more amaranthine than is normal, and it's in a more raw form."

Hawke's eyes widened "But you were holding them earlier? When you and Dax were controlling the dragon's neck?"

Fenris scowled "I tried to touch them as little as possible, I was trying to use my arms more than my hands, but still the chains burned me."

Hawke's guilt came back ten-fold "I am so sorry Fenris."

"Don't be Hawke, it was Ben's idea to use the chains to control the head, and it was a good idea. I have come into contact with far more painful forms of amaranthine over the years, I still know I can beat him, it may just cause me a bit of pain."

Hawke looked at him curiously "What if you wore gloves that covered your hands completely?"

Fenris sighed "I don't have any."

Hawke chuckled as they came into view of her estate "I think I may have some, they aren't really protective or anything, but they'll cover your hands."

"When did you get these?"

Hawke shrugged "About a year ago, I saw them at the market, and for some reason I couldn't say no to them. They are way too big for me, but I think they'll fit you perfectly."

Fenris said nothing as Hawke opened the door to her estate and led him and Shadow inside.

* * *

Hawke walked quickly upstairs to her room, Fenris following closely behind, they could hear their companions already in the training room in the cellar.

She quickly went to a chest in the corner of her room and began rifling through it. Mumbling as she rummaged "Why in the Maker's name do I have so much junk, seriously do I even use half this shit?"

Fenris chuckled softly behind her "You do seem to have a lot of unnecessary things Hawke."

Hawke grumbled "You know mumbling is people's way of saying things aloud without anyone hearing them, right?"

Fenris smirked at her "I cannot help it if I can hear what you say so clearly."

"Obviously. Ah got 'em."

Hawke stood and handed him a pair of plain black leather gloves.

Fenris took them and examined them "They appear to be ordinary gloves, why did you feel the need to purchase them?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "They're Ferelden, more specifically they're from Highever. I always wanted to go there and when I saw these they reminded me of that. So I guess I just had to have them."

Fenris rolled his eyes, took off his gauntlets, and pulled the gloves on. "They fit well."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "If you put your gauntlets on over them, no one will even notice you're wearing them."

Fenris smirked at her once more, pulling his gauntlets on "You're very good at this deception game."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Rogue remember? Deception is kinda my thing."

"Indeed."

"Well, shall we? I believe you have an ass to kick? Just please try not to kick it through the walls."

Fenris chuckled darkly and followed Hawke out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

When they entered the training room, all of Hawke's companions were there. Aveline and Donnic had joined them, along with Sebastian and Merrill.

Dax was standing in the center of the room, commanding everyone's attention.

Varric's face lit up when he saw Fenris. Hawke moved over to Varric's side along with Shadow. Fenris stepped into the center of the room as well, standing opposite of Dax.

"So what are the odds now?" Hawke asked Varric with a sly smile.

Varric grinned brightly "All the late arrivals put their money on Elf too. Benny Boy and Buttercup pulled out of the pool completely."

"I wonder why."

Ben looked her from his place at the wall "It seemed a bit weird to me, betting on which of my brothers could beat the other. So I decided I'll just watch and enjoy the show."

Hawke rolled her eyes as Varric moved to the center of the room, standing between Fenris and Dax.

He cleared his throat "Alright people, this is a no-kill match, that means no deadly blows. Elf no ripping out organs." He smirked at Fenris who wore his emotionless mask.

Varric continued "If Chains wins, he gets a rule free evening with our fearless leader and..." Varric shuddered slightly "...bragging rights. And if Elf wins, Chains pays off all our tabs at the Hanged Man for the next week, and he must remain completely silent for the next three days."

"The match is over when one of you has the other in a fatal position, but no actual killing, again Elf, no cheating with the glowing."

Varric moved back against the wall next to Hawke and Shadow. "Alright you two let's do this."

* * *

Dax grinned wickedly at Fenris, who looked completely bored wearing his emotionless mask still.

The human man whipped out his chains with a flourish and swung them straight at Fenris. Fenris closed his eyes and listened. At the last second he turned his body, the chains flying inches in front of his face.

Fenris opened his eyes again and glared at Dax, who was unhappy his first blow did not connect. He quickly whipped the chains back and lashed them out again, this time arching them in a circle, trying to wrap them around Fenris.

Fenris dropped to the floor and rolled away from the chains. He rolled himself back onto his feet and stood just feet from Dax. Dax whipped the chains about again, this time they wrapped around Fenris' arms like lovers.

"Venhedis!" Fenris cried out, even though the chains did not touch his skin, they still burned a bit.

As Fenris looked down at the chains constricting around his arms, he felt rage instantly take over, no one chained him any longer.

Dax drew his arm back to punch Fenris. Fenris rotated his arms and grabbed hold of the chains, pulling on them and using the connection to Dax, he flung them about, spinning Dax around him, and finally letting go, sending Dax crashing to the floor on the other side of the room, the chains flying behind him.

Fenris stalked over to him, his eyes now blazing their icy blue. He grabbed and pulled Dax to his feet, his face just inches from Fenris. He growled at the human "No one chains me."

Dax pulled his arm back and flung it forward, trying to punch Fenris in the face. Fenris simply tilted his head, Dax's fist passing by his face.

Dax raised his leg and struck Fenris in the side. The force of the blow surprised him and had him stumble back a bit. Fenris raised his head just in time to see Dax's fist coming towards his face again; this time Fenris caught the other man's fist in his own.

Dax's strength surprised Fenris, but the day a mortal could surpass any of his kind's strength at night, was the day he would leave Eve's side and offer himself to Varania as a slave; not ever going to happen.

The elven vampire smiled darkly and squeezed the other man's fist. Dax cried out from the shock of Fenris' strength. He flexed his fingers and squeezed harder, feeling the bones in Dax's hand creak under the pressure.

Fenris brought his leg up and kicked Dax in his chest, sending the other man flying again into the wall again. Dax crashed into the wall and crumbled to the floor.

Fenris moved over to him quickly and picked him up by his collar. His face the emotionless mask, his eyes had returned to their normal color "I believe I win."

Dax's hands tried to free him as his legs kicked out at Fenris, who held his body in the perfect stance to easily avoid them. Dax glared at him "I refuse to be beaten by an elf!"

Fenris smirked darkly at him "Keep telling yourself that."

He moved his other hand to the man's neck, positioning to snap it. "This is over, I could have killed you at least ten times over by now." Fenris knew he could have easily killed the mortal far more than ten times at this point, if he had chosen to he could have slaughtered everyone in this room in seconds, but the mortal didn't need to know that.

Varric's voice rang out from behind them "Alright we have a winner, match goes to Elf!"

* * *

Fenris released Dax and let him fall to the floor. He turned back to face his companions. Fenris' eyes instantly met Hawke's, her crystal eyes shining with pride and lust in equal parts. Suddenly Fenris' watched her eyes widen in horror. He sensed movement behind him.

Fenris spun on the spot and Dax's fist connected with his chest. Fenris actually felt his ribs crack from the blow of the strike.

Infuriated, Fenris quickly pulled his arm back and was about to let it go when he stopped himself. Dax struck out at him again, Fenris shifted and spun around him, capturing the man easily in a sleeperhold. Fenris snarled at him "You show no honor in combat, striking an opponent who has defeated you when his back is turned. I refuse to believe that whoever taught you to fight like this, did not teach you about the importance of honor."

Dax struggled for a moment and then went completely still. Fenris released him and moved away from him.

Dax rose to his feet shakily and looked directly in Fenris' eyes, he sighed "You're right damnit, I let my pride get to me. You beat me."

He moved over to Fenris, his eyes shone with a serious determination Hawke had never seen before, and extended his hand "Accept my apologies for my show of dishonor?"

Fenris nodded his head and shook Dax's hand quickly "You skills are admirable, you need to learn more control, strength isn't everything."

Dax nodded his head now "I've heard that before, where did you learn your skills?"

Fenris looked away "I learned to fight without weapons while I was a slave, and I honed my skills on while I was on the run."

Varric's laughter rang out "Alright, the winnings have been divided and now it's time for Chains to pay up."

Dax opened his mouth to say something but Ben cut him off "Don't do it Dax, you're supposed to keep quiet for the next three days remember?"

Dax scowled at him, and Fenris gave Varric a smirk "Can I trust you to see to it that he holds up his end of the bargain?"

Varric grinned brightly "It would be my pleasure Elf."

Fenris nodded his head and moved over to the others, most of them congratulated him on his victory, even Isabela clapped him on the back, though she had lost the bet.

Hawke kept her distance from him and walked over to Dax. She gave him a small soft smile "If it helps no one has lasted that long against him."

Dax gave her a sarcastic look but remained silent, Hawke looked away from him "I know this isn't easy for you to accept Dax, but I'm happy with him. We aren't the same people we were all those years ago."

Dax sighed and Hawke continued "Just know that I will always cherish our friendship Dax, no matter what happens."

Dax smiled softly at her and nodded his head, before pulling her into a tight hug, Hawke wrapped her arms around him. Dax whispered into her ear, as quietly as he could "Me too Eve, I'm sorry for what I did to you and Ben. Fenris better take good care of you."

Hawke pulled away and nodded her head slightly, they broke apart and she moved away from him. Hawke noticed that Varric, Ben, and Fenris had seen their exchange, Hawke shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

* * *

Everyone headed out to the Hanged Man for drinks after that, all on Dax of course. Hawke opted to stay behind, claiming exhaustion from the day. Ben and Talia went out to have a private dinner between themselves.

Hawke sat in the library, quietly watching the fire while petting both Raze and Shadow. A throat clearing at the door caused her to turn. Fenris was standing in the doorway.

Hawke rose to her feet "I thought you'd gone to the Hanged Man for your victory celebration?"

Fenris shook his head "I needed to go feed, Dax managed to crack a few of my ribs, between that and the burn from the amaranthine, I needed to heal."

Fenris walked over to her and Hawke stood in front of him "What did you tell the others?"

"I didn't say anything to them, the only person who needs to know where I go is you."

Hawke smiled softly at him, Fenris smoldered back at her, making her legs go weak. Fenris wrapped his arms around her "And I believe I had another match arranged tonight."

Hawke raised her eyebrows at him "Another match?"

Fenris gave her his own sly smile "I believe you and I had arranged for a rematch?"

Hawke said nothing but crushed his lips beneath her's in a searing, passionate kiss. Fenris scooped her into his arms and raced to Hawke's bedroom.

* * *

**So yea, Fenris kinda kicked Dax's ass (Was there actually any doubt out there?) But Dax needed a good ass-kicking anyway and our fav broody elf is always up for the challenge.  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm glad everyone approved of Dax's ass kicking, yes he needed it (and of course Fenris would put his ass back in place, duh).**

**Thanks to all for the awesome reviews, they truly make me feel good. I'm pleased to say I seem to have overcome my writer's block and the chapters are streaming forth once more. Though I'm still having problems at home, oh well focusing on this (You all are more important anyway *wink*)**

**So things have been a little intense for our rather large group lately, so time to just kick back and enjoy life for a bit, before the story picks back up again.**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 57 Others**

Hawke plopped down on the sand and stretched out. It was a gorgeous day, the breeze was balmy, the sun provided the perfect amount of warmth without being too overbearing. Her companions were all scattered about around her, enjoying this perfect day in their own way.

It had been raining nonstop in Kirkwall during the past two days, and when her companions questioned her as to what she wanted to do for her birthday coming up, Hawke had quickly told them all she wanted to go camping on the Wounded Coast. They had all eagerly agreed, being sick of cooped up in the city as well.

Aveline sat down on the sand next to Hawke and looked at her with a small smile "This was a really good idea Hawke, but are you sure you don't want a party sometime next week? Or at least presents?"

Hawke smiled but didn't open her eyes "This is gonna sound really sappy Aveline, and if you repeat it to anyone I swear I'll tell Isabela everything you told me about your 'special games' with Donnic."

Aveline's eyes narrowed at her friend but Hawke continued "I don't need a party or presents, you all have given me the best presents possible, my life and my freedom."

Aveline's expressions softened "Are you still on about that?"

Hawke opened her eyes and sat up "Yea I guess I am Aveline, if it wasn't for all of you I'd be dead or locked in the Chantry at the very least."

Hawke closed her eyes, fighting back tears the memories always caused her, but her friend needed to know. What Hawke didn't know was all of her friends stopped what they were doing to listen as well. Hawke's voice became pained "All that time in Minrathous, being tortured and beaten, I all could do was hope I would die soon. I never thought I'd actually live through it, and it definitely didn't occur to me that I could ever be free again."

Aveline's arms shot around Hawke's shoulders, the rest of her companions gathered closer around her as well, Hawke still didn't notice "Every day all I wanted was to die, but even after everything they did, I still didn't die. You all came after me and made sure that life would be worth bringing me back to. And I will never stop being grateful for that."

Isabela laughed, alerting Hawke to their presence "Oh come on Hawke, we all know you would done the exact same for any of us, you just provided us the opportunity to be the heroes for once."

Hawke looked at her companions and gave each of them a weak, sly smile "Any time any of you want to be in charge just say the word and the reigns are yours."

Varric chuckled "No thanks Hawke, you're the one that inspires all the trouble."

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows and gave Aveline a knowing look "Besides when things go wrong, you're the one that takes all the heat and keeps the law off the rest of our backs."

Aveline rolled her eyes "I thought I did most of that, keeping the law from noticing a thieving pirate whore, a lying, cheating dwarf that knows far too much for his own good, a lyrium covered elf living in a stolen mansion, an elven blood mage, and a couple of assassins planning a coup for a massive and powerful killing organization. Seriously you all think Hawke keeps everything you all do quiet without my help?"

Sebastian gave her a doubtful look "I believe that you wouldn't work so hard to protect them if you weren't close to Hawke."

Aveline laughed softly "It's true, I wouldn't help Hawke protect all of you if I didn't know her, every one of you is crazy enough to be locked up."

Ben smirked at her "Hey now, I'm not as crazy as the rest of you."

Talia giggled "Says the blacksmith who has spent the past few days locked up in the Keep's forge yelling at it and cursing it."

Dax laughed at his brother "So what did the forge do to deserve you telling it to 'motherless son of a bitch kiss the darkest part of the archdemon's tainted ass'?"

Ben blushed a bit and Aveline glared at him "Honestly Ben, when are you giving the guards their forge back? I mean we all appreciate that you tend to our weapons for free, but you've been locked in there for two days now, shouting at the thing."

Ben rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "I'm working on a special project."

Aveline narrowed her eyes at him "If you blow up my forge one more time, I swear I'm locking you up."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him "You blew up the forge?"

Aveline rolled her eyes "Twice."

Varric laughed loudly "Oh shit Benny Boy, that's good. When was this?"

Ben flushed and looked away, Bethany spoke up with a bright smile "It was while you all were still trying to rescue Eve, when he was making Raze's fake leg."

Ben groaned "How the hell was I supposed to know there was exploding powder in that barrel? That's usually where people keep the firesalts and that other one wasn't my fault, no one told me that your forge can't handle really high temperatures, it's a forge for fucks sake!"

Hawke was laughing so hard she was crying, Shadow and Raze started nudging her with their heads. Varric and Isabela were also rolling on the ground laughing. Over in the middle of the clearing where Fenris and Zevran were working on building a roaring fire, quiet chuckles could be heard.

* * *

The sun slowly moved across the sky as the day progressed. Hawke and her friends had chosen to camp in the open clearing near the old ruins of the Wounded Coast. Between Fenris and Zevran, they had a huge roaring fire, and thanks to Sebastian and a little tracking help from Shadow, a large wild boar was roasting over the fire. Isabela, Zevran, Dax, Bethany, Merrill, Ben, and Talia had all taken to the water for an epic splash fight. Shadow and Raze chased each other around in the crashing waves. Donnic, Varric, and Aveline were quietly burying the napping Sebastian in the sand. Hawke watched her friends thoroughly enjoying themselves as she sat next to Fenris who was drawing intricate yet beautiful patterns in the sand.

Before long the sun began to sink and Hawke's companions fled the water. Fenris glared daggers at Isabela and Zevran when they threw massive amounts of water on him, having collected it in their packs.

Hawke squeaked in terror when they tried coming after her with the water. Before long Sebastian caught hold of her shoulders and held her in place while Isabela and Zevran stalked toward her with wicked smiles and full packs of water. Hawke's eyes widened in fear and she struggled in Sebastian's grasp as he smirked playfully at her.

Just as Isabela and Zevran closed in on her, she felt herself ripped away from Sebastian and Fenris moved her away from the scene as Isabela and Zevran's water meant for her, landed all over Sebastian.

Ben called over to them "Nice save Fenris."

Isabela rolled her eyes "Oh come on Fenris, why'd you have to go and do that?"

Dax spoke up "Eve isn't the biggest fan of water."

Hawke cringed and hid her face in the sand she and Fenris had landed in. Isabela laughed "Seriously Hawke is afraid of water?'

Fenris glared at her but Ben spoke up "Everyone has their fears Isabela, I seem to recall on my last visit, someone was deathly afraid of Qunari, oh and commitment."

Isabela rolled her eyes and looked at Hawke "Why are you afraid of water Hawke?"

Hawke sat up and Fenris shifted so he sat next to her. Hawke looked at her friends faces, had her sister not been present she may have told the truth, Ben, Dax, and Fenris, already knew why she didn't like water. But as it was Bethany couldn't know the truth, so she gave a partial truth "I can't swim."

Isabela shrugged her shoulders "That's not so bad Hawke, I can teach you if you want."

Hawke forced herself to smile "Thanks for the offer Bela, but I'm gonna have to decline, that water looks way too cold."

Isabela gave her a sarcastic look "I wasn't talking about now, I was referring to some other time."

"I'll think about it." Hawke groaned quietly, Fenris had already tried teaching her to swim once and he had avidly informed her that she had more lessons coming.

Luckily for Hawke, Varric and Talia called them all over to the fire where the boar was finally done cooking.

* * *

As they all gathered around the fire, Hawke thought Shadow was going to kill Donnic for not letting him have any of the meat. They all laughed nervously, except for Fenris and Hawke, whose laughter was completely happy, when Shadow tackled Donnic, pinned him to the ground, and snarled at him menacingly before stealing a leg of boar.

Shadow trotted over to where Fenris and Hawke were sitting, confidently and proudly displaying the stolen leg in his mouth. Shadow laid down in front of them and dropped the leg in front of Raze, offering to share it with him. Everyone laughed happily as the two of them tore into the leg. Donnic divvied up the rest of the meat, taking special care to stay away from Shadow, who seemed to have permanently blacklisted the man, Shadow growled anytime Donnic came near him.

Donnic cringed away after handing Hawke and Fenris some meat, Fenris rolled his eyes "Shadow won't harm you Donnic, he's just concerned you will try and take his prize from him."

Donnic smiled nervously "Be that as it may, he has all the guards absolutely terrified of him, me included. Especially after last week when he did that howling thing and sent three guards flying off the Docks and into that nasty harbor water. So I'd rather just try and not anger him further."

"Fenris if _your_ wolf harms _my_ husband you and me are going to have some strong, heated words." Aveline glared at Fenris.

Fenris rolled his eyes at her words. He thought Shadow had been completely justified with his display in front of the guards, they had after tried to tell Fenris that he needed to keep Shadow on a leash. Nevertheless, Fenris sighed and spoke quietly to Shadow "Mitescere Shadow."

Shadow instantly stopped growling and focused entirely on eating. The group ate in silence for a bit, Hawke watched as Fenris dutifully tried to eat his portion. When Ben, who was sitting directly next to Fenris, turned his head to talk to Talia, Hawke quickly snatched up Fenris' portion and casually tossed it to Raze and Shadow, within seconds it was gone. Fenris thanked her with his eyes and Hawke quickly nodded.

* * *

After everyone ate, Varric and Dax moved around the group passing out bottles of ale and brandy, in order to toast Hawke's birthday. Varric cleared his throat as he stood near the fire and raised his bottle "To our fearless leader, this last year, particularly these last few months have been really hard. But in spite of all that, you're still here and you still kick ass. I think I speak for all of us Hawke, when I say, I'm proud to know you and proud to call you a friend. Happy early birthday Hawke."

Everyone raised their bottles and toasted the blushing Hawke. "You all are the best, now let's drink before you all make me cry….again."

Isabela laughed happily "Here, here! Happy twenty ninth Hawke!"

Hawke took a long pull on her bottle of brandy and groaned. Varric started recounting on all of their adventures with Hawke. While the group was distracted Fenris spoke quietly to Hawke, the two were sitting so close together they were almost touching, neither of them were fully comfortable with public displays of affection. "Happy birthday Eve."

Hawke smiled at him "Thanks Fenris, and thanks for making sure I had another birthday."

Fenris gave her a soft smile and Hawke eyed him curiously "Next year for my birthday, do you think we could go to the retreat? I'd love to see what the Stars Fall looks like from there."

Fenris didn't hesitate "Of course we can, that honestly sounds like a very enjoyable idea. I had completely forgotten that next year with be the celebration of Stars Fall."

Hawke smiled brightly at him "Yay!"

After that Hawke and Fenris both returned their attention to Varric, who was regaling them all with the adventures they had in the Deep Roads. Fenris and Hawke both rolled their eyes, neither of them remembered being attacked by an undiscovered Archdemon and stopping a Blight.

* * *

Varric spoke for hours, happy to tell stories to his friends. Hawke laid back down on the sand and looked up at the night sky. She always found comfort in the night sky, it was always so beautiful and peaceful. No matter where she was or what was going on, the starry sky could always make her feel better.

She still couldn't believe that after everything she had been through in Minrathous two months ago, she was actually free again. Surrounded by her friends, family, and lover, Hawke felt her soul lift as she stared up at the heavens. All the pains and traumas she had endured had definitely taken its toll on her, parts of her still felt bitter and broken. Hawke refused to admit it, but there were even parts of her that were absolutely terrified of magic. An even larger part was still convinced all of this was a dream and she would wake up back in her cell in Minrathous, waiting to be tortured again. Hawke was fully aware that Fenris knew how she felt, he always tried his best to reassure her, holding her close when she had nightmares, standing close by her side whenever someone used magic near her, he even would tell her 'This is still real' everyday when she woke up in his arms.

Hawke inhaled slowly and deeply, the nightmares were still frequent but they were starting to fade just a bit. Her body had recovered as much as it would, she still of course had her branded right palm, and the places where the chains had dug into her wrists and ankles was now scarred, each one looked like a thick permanent bracelet of pale, white skin. Usually her clothes covered everything up, but whenever she was alone with Fenris, he would always pay extra attention to her scars, kissing each of them tenderly, as if he were trying to make them disappear with his mouth alone.

* * *

Fenris watched Hawke staring up at the sky quietly. Her peaceful features made his spirits soar. Two months ago he had feared that he had lost her forever, and yet here she was. Hawke had endured horrific things at the hands of the magisters, he had spent the past few weeks trying to get her to talk about it. Finally Hawke had told him everything that they had done to her that she could remember. The two of them had spent several hours clinging to one another as Hawke cried and Fenris fought against his own tears and anger.

Fenris had told her in no uncertain terms that she was by far the most amazing human he had ever known. He informed her that the Star Children the magisters had tortured while he was still in Danarius' service had only lasted for three and four days, but Hawke had lasted over a week and half, completely obliterating the previous record length of any other Star Child at the hands of the magisters, plus Hawke was the only one who had survived.

Her nightmares concerned him and he tried to reassure her. Fenris and Hawke had begun making detailed plans, only a few days ago, that once she was turned and trained up a bit, they would return to Minrathous and pay a visit to the magisters who had tortured her, and anyone else that helped. Fenris recalled how Hawke's eyes instantly darkened and her smile became quite wicked, she liked the thought of revenge.

Fenris had also been concerned about Dax's presence, he seemed to be following Ben's rule to leave Hawke alone but he still watched her a lot. Dax had taken up with Isabela almost as soon as he arrived in the city, but the affair didn't last long. In short time Dax was flirting with Bethany only to have Sebastian quickly rise to her defense and now he seemed to be after Merrill. Fenris had asked Hawke about this strange turn of events and she had quietly told him that Dax was a very unsatisfying lover when she had known him, and after Isabela it seemed he still was. Fenris had felt his male ego roar with unparalleled pride. Fenris had quite the time looking at Dax without laughing ever since he had learned that, especially when Dax had come to the mansion with the others to play Diamondback a week ago wearing a smug smile, interrupting the serious conversation Fenris had been having with Ben.

* * *

After several hours of listening to Varric tell stories, the group started to go about getting their bedrolls ready to go to sleep. Aveline and Donnic volunteered to take the first watch, but Fenris told them he would do it.

"Well then, who wants the next watch?" Aveline asked seriously.

Fenris rolled his eyes "I'll take the whole night Aveline, I'm not comfortable sleeping out in the open anyway."

Hawke looked at him curiously as he moved away and he gave her the tiniest of smirks "Odio simulans ad dormiendum."

Hawke smiled softly "Ah. Vigilaveris suscita mihi si vis turma?"

The way Hawke's crystal eyes darkened with desire for just a second made Fenris' head spin a bit, he gave her a small dark look, " Confido me ero."

Hawke nodded her head and laid down on her bedroll as the others settled down for the night. Fenris moved a short way away from the camp to a small rocky outcropping that allowed him a better vantage point to spot incoming intruders.

* * *

The night was quiet and still, even the water around him seemed calm, all in all it was a perfect night. Fenris looked up at the heavens as Hawke had done earlier, silently taking in the beauty above him, in his mind though, it did not compare to his Eve. She was the single most gorgeous creature that would ever grace this world. And by some miracle, she was his. This perfect woman, who's smile lit up the world, her laugh could heal seemingly anything, her courage and resolve seemed to have no bounds, was all his; completely, totally his. Never would someone be able to take her from him again, he no longer cared what the nobles thought about him, Eve certainly didn't, the only reason that Kirkwall seemed ignorant about their relationship was the fact that neither of them were very obvious about it.

It would only be another month and a half before he had been in this life for ten years, and then he could try the ritual to see if he could turn Eve, once more. He had already attempted it once and the results had shown he wasn't ready, he had figured as much, it was more curiosity that had driven him to try it early, he wanted to see if he actually could perform the ritual itself. In truth it had been rather simple, crush the herbs, mix them together, add his blood, and wait to see if the color of the blood changed.

Fenris had been so lost in his own musings he didn't even notice the hours passing by. Hawke actually managed to startle him, her soft quiet voice immediately bringing his mind back to the present. "Hey Fenris."

He looked at her curiously "Couldn't sleep?"

Hawke smiled softly "On a night like this? It's too beautiful to waste sleeping."

Fenris shook his head and held his arms out for her "No Eve, you are beautiful."

Hawke wrapped her arms around him "Flatterer."

"It isn't flattery if it's the truth."

Hawke turned her head up to his, Fenris lowered his lips to hers and gently parted them. Hawke's arms tightened around his neck as one of her hands began stroking his left ear and the piercings there. Fenris jerked and quickly spun them around, pressing Hawke against the rock.

Fenris swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue, her taste never failed to instantly arouse him. He moved one of his hands to cup her breast while the other began working with the laces on her pants, when a very quiet noise from the path near them alerted him to a new presence.

* * *

Fenris quickly broke away from Eve, causing her to moan with quiet disappointment, Fenris instinctively listened for more sounds and inhaled the night air. He felt a lump form in his throat as he quickly tensed up, when he recognized the scents coming from the opposite direction of the camp; others.

Hawke noticed the way Fenris tensed up suddenly "What's wrong Fenris?"

Fenris shifted his stance so Eve was fully behind him, he didn't look at her as he spoke firmly "Others."

Hawke followed his gaze up the path, she spotted two figures walking casually down the path towards them.

The two figures continued walking towards them, stopping only ten feet in front of them. One was a man with bright red hair and soft blue eyes, the other was a woman with pitch black hair and green eyes. They were both wearing regular everyday clothing.

Fenris nodded to each of them "Steron, Vela, what brings you two out here?"

The two exchanged looks and Hawke felt completely confused when their gaze fell on her. Hawke shifted so she wasn't fully behind Fenris any longer. Fenris looked at her briefly and looked back at the two "You can speak in front of her, she knows what I am."

Their eyes widened and Hawke looked at Fenris "Care to fill me in Fenris?"

To her complete surprise, Fenris gave her a quick smile "You remember when I told you there were other vampires in Kirkwall?"

Hawke nodded her head and Fenris looked back at the pair. "This is them."

* * *

Fenris gestured to the man "This is Steron." He nodded his head to the woman "And this is his mate Vela."

Hawke felt her eyes widen to an unbelievable size as they looked at her, the woman spoke softly "You must be the Champion."

Hawke thought her eyes might pop out of her skull, but she forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat so she could speak "How do you know I'm the Champion?"

The woman, Vela laughed lightly "Oh my dear, Fenris made it quite clear to us that the Champion of Kirkwall and her friends were off limits. Plus we have lived in the city for eighty years, we know all about its celebrities."

Fenris chuckled slightly and Hawke felt some of his tension ease. He looked at the man, Steron "Where is Coby this time?"

Steron spoke quickly "Dead."

Fenris' eyes widened and Hawke felt her confusion grow "What?"

Fenris didn't look at her as he spoke "Coby was the one that hung around Steron and Vela from time to time. What happened to him?"

Steron spoke again, growling as he spoke "Damned fool went into a den of blood mages alone, he didn't stand a chance."

Fenris scowled "Do you need assistance avenging him?"

Vela shook her head "No, we already took care of it."

Hawke's voice came out shaky, indeed a vampire being killed by blood mages was a scary thought. "Did these blood mages know what Coby was?"

Steron looked at her seriously "It matters not anymore, they are all dead. Coby was always a fool, we warned him about blood mages, but he always lived for the thrill of the hunt, and blood mages do provide quite the thrill. But he was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers."

Fenris spoke quickly "How many?"

Vela answered "There were ten, they were the ones that have stalked Hightown lately, but they are no more."

Hawke shook her head "I've gone after some of those people myself."

Vela's eyes widened at Fenris "You follow a human after blood mages?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "As you know Hawke is a Star Child, their magic doesn't affect her, and the shock from that provides me with an opening to kill them."

Hawke turned her head to Fenris sharply "They know what I am?"

Fenris nodded his head "Yes, they assisted me when I found out you were taken by the magisters. They helped me slaughter every single mage we found in the Resolutionists' hideout."

Vela spoke softly, trying to reassure Hawke "Star Children are of no special interest to us, but in our world there is no greater offense than the harming of a loved one. To harm one's mate is to invite death."

Hawke felt her confusion grow "But you all were worried about me knowing what you are."

Steron spoke now "Fenris did not tell us that you were aware of our existence. But even so, he considers you his mate, and because of that, we defend you."

"Ah I see."

* * *

Vela looked at Fenris "So I assume you intend to turn her?"

Fenris nodded his head, and Vela smiled "I wish you luck with that, being alone isn't easy."

Fenris looked at them curiously "I doubt either of you came here to talk to me about Eve, so what are you here for? I know this isn't just a random meeting."

Steron looked at Fenris "We are leaving the area, moving on to Cumberland. We plan to join the coven there."

Fenris said nothing and Vela approached him "We had hoped that you would reconsider and join us Fenris, your human is welcome as well. We can turn her along the way."

Now Hawke felt very uncomfortable, but Fenris shocked her by wrapping his arm around her "I appreciate the offer but I'm staying here with Eve, as you know the city needs her. And until the tension between the mages and templars calms down, we are needed here."

Vela looked at Steron quickly before speaking "That's why we are leaving Fenris, we have heard whispers that the mages are planning something big, we fear they may rebel."

Steron looked at him sharply "And a city control by mages, most likely blood mages does not bode well for us."

Hawke groaned "Damned mages, can't they just stop this shit already?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "If the mages do rebel and the templars are unable to regain control, then we may leave, but until then we are needed here."

Steron looked like he was about to say something but Vela cut him off "If that is your wish Fenris, we wish you well. If anyone can hold back the darkness of this city it would be your human."

Fenris gave Hawke a small smirk "Trust me that much I'm aware of."

Steron and Vela nodded their heads at Fenris, who nodded his in return and they walked back up the path. Vela turned and looked at them both "May the blood keep you well Fenris."

Fenris nodded his head at her "And may it keep you all as well."

Vela nodded her head, turned back to Steron and the two of them instantly started ghosting away.

Hawke felt her eyes widen once more, she had never seen another vampire, at least not to her knowledge, and the sight of the two of them ghosting away, shocked her.

* * *

Fenris wrapped his other arm around her "I hope they didn't scare you."

Hawke was silent for a moment, before she looked at him "At first I was scared because you seemed so tense but after a bit I thought they seemed nice."

Fenris looked away "Then I apologize for scaring you, I wasn't sure what their intentions were and I wanted to make sure you were protected. But once they approached and made it clear with their bodies they were here for peaceful reasons, I felt better."

Hawke looked at him curiously "How did they make it clear with their bodies?"

"They kept their distance."

"Oh, I see. What was whatever you and Vela said before they left?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "It's a standard way of saying goodbye in my world, like saying 'Maker turn his gaze on you', but most vampires don't believe in the Maker so they just say that instead."

"Do you believe?"

Fenris leaned them both against the rock "Not really."

Hawke sighed against his chest "Are you worried about what they said?"

Fenris looked down at her "About the mages rebelling? It's possible, but I feel like they are just trying to get out of the city and away from the memories of Coby. They knew him for around thirty years."

Hawke frowned "This must be hard for them."

"Yes it probably is."

Hawke looked up at him quickly "Are you alright Fenris? I mean with Coby's death?"

Fenris sighed "I only spoke with Coby twice, and both times I met him, he was an arrogant, self centered man. So no, his death has not devastated me."

Hawke smiled at him "That's a relief."

Fenris smirked at her "Why?"

Hawke quickly pulled his head down to her's, pressing her lips against his. "Because I have other plans for you tonight besides grief."

Fenris smiled against her lips "Do tell."

"I'd rather show."

* * *

**I have been wanting to introduce everyone to other vampires for a while, so this was the perfect opportunity.  
**

**Google Translator for Latin (still...damnit)**

**Mitescere Shadow. = Calm down Shadow.**

**Odio simulans ad dormiendum. = I hate pretending to sleep.**

**Vigilaveris suscita mihi si vis turma? = Wake me up if you want company?**

**Confido me ero. = Trust me I shall be.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Once more, thanks for the awesome reviews and all the support everyone! I'm pleased and yet sad to announce that I think I may be nearing this story's end (I'm on Chapter 68, so you all still got a bit.). Just know that there are quite a few more BIG surprises in store, some planned from the beginning, others...not so much. But still I believe you all will enjoy them!**

**These next few chapters were the trouble makers, I mentioned a few chapters ago, my current situation at home did nothing to make them easier, but I think a few of them came out beautifully nonetheless. Anyway enough of my babbling...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 58 Kidnapped**

Hawke, Fenris, Aveline, and Sebastian walked through the Gallows swiftly. Hawke had been summoned by Meredith for yet another 'urgent matter'. In a stroke sheer diplomacy she had asked Aveline to come with her as the Captain of the Kirkwall Guard, and Sebastian came along as a representative of the Grand Cleric. Shadow kept himself very close to Hawke, guarding over her steps, wary of the presence of the mages and templars in the Gallows.

Hawke knocked on Meredith's door, and her shrill voice told them to enter.

Meredith smiled softly at Hawke, shocking her completely, Fenris faked a cough behind her. "Champion, I'm pleased to see you. It would seem you are the only one who still responds to my summons."

Hawke shook her head and eyed Fenris, who was hiding his eyes behind a curtain of white hair. She turned back to Meredith "It's always a pleasure Knight Commander, what can I do for you?"

Meredith rose from her desk and looked out the window in her office "I believe the mages are planning something."

Hawke resisted the urge to groan, she had already figured this much, especially after Steron and Vela's warning last week. Their leaving the city had left Fenris as the only vampire in the Kirkwall area. He was still coming to grips with having such a large territory as his own, he had never minded sharing it with them, they had claimed Kirkwall and he claimed the Planascene forest. Now it was all his.

Hawke spoke to Meredith's turned back "What makes you think this?"

Meredith turned to her "I have it on very reliable information that several mages have been sneaking away from the Gallows at night, though their purpose is not clear. I would ask you to seek out these mages and find out what they have been up to."

Hawke thought for a moment "Any ideas where these mages are meeting?"

"My sources tell me they meet at night in a courtyard in Hightown."

Hawke turned to look at Aveline, Fenris, and Sebastian, they all nodded their heads, Hawke turned back to Meredith "We'll take care of this."

Meredith nodded her head slightly "You have my thanks Champion."

Hawke nodded her head and smiled her sly smile at Shadow "You wanna play spy Shad?"

Hawke was certain Shadow was smiling at her.

Hawke led her friends out of the Gallows, and as usual Shadow led her.

* * *

Hawke and her group clambered into the ferry that would take them back to the Docks, Hawke sat in the center of the ferry, as far as she could get from the sides, Fenris sat on one side of her and Aveline took the other, Shadow laid down next to her feet. Hawke eyed Sebastian who was looking out at the water with a far off look in his eyes.

"So Sebastian, what's going on with you and Bethany?"

Sebastian turned and faced her so quickly he almost fell out of the boat. Hawke and Aveline laughed softly.

The prince met her gaze "What are you talking about?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "For arguments sake, let's not pretend I'm stupid alright? I've seen the way you two look at each other, and since I've been back you two have been almost inseparable."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at her "Like you and Fenris?"

Fenris flushed and looked away, Hawke simply raised a hand in the air, as if to brush the statement away "Sure if you wanna compare it to that, but so you know that means you're implying that you two are together." she finished with a wink.

Sebastian's jaw dropped and Aveline snickered "She's got you on that, Sebastian."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "So what's going on?"

Sebastian scratched the back of his neck "Bethany is a beautiful woman, but she's a Warden and I'm with the Chantry, so it could never work like that."

Hawke rolled her eyes again "Oh please, I've heard of much stranger couples making it work. If you two really care about each other then things will work out." _Seriously Sebastian if an elven vampire and a human Star Child can make it work, then damnit anything is possible, hell soon I'll see squirrels getting along with fish!_

Sebastian flushed and groaned at her, interrupting Hawke from her musings "Why are you so interested Hawke?"

Aveline smiled at him "Bethany's her sister, she has a right to be."

Sebastian turned Fenris "Have you been through this with Bethany then, in regards to your intentions with Hawke?"

Fenris flushed even more and stared at the floorboards, but still he spoke "I haven't spoken with Bethany no, but Ben did have a few choice words for me."

Hawke and Aveline burst into laughter and even Sebastian chuckled. "I guess Ben's brotherly side came out after all."

Hawke shook her head "It's always been there Sebastian, you just didn't see it because you don't like him that much."

Aveline groaned "Are you still giving him grief over not liking the Chantry?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders "Honestly since Dax came to town, I've discovered that I like Ben much more."

They all laughed in agreement as they disembarked from the ferry.

* * *

They still had a couple of hours before they would intercept the mages in Hightown so they opted to spend the remaining time meandering through the market in Lowtown, avoiding Hightown for now.

Fenris went to the butcher shop and purchased a large chicken as a treat for Shadow.

"You spoil him you know?"

Fenris gave her a tiny smirk "He did very well in the Gallows, he did not growl at anyone once."

Hawke rolled her eyes and went about browsing the jewelry stands with Aveline. Sebastian pulled Fenris over to admire the weapons on the other side of the market, Fenris wasn't impressed.

"You seem distracted my friend." Sebastian noted with a smile.

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "The sword Ben made me suits me well I think, he is truly gifted."

Sebastian smiled at him "So I noticed."

Fenris turned to see Hawke holding a necklace to Aveline's throat, seeing what it would look like. He felt his insides warm, Hawke seemed so at peace right now, content and happy. And his oldest friend was guarding over her, Shadow had made it his personal mission to protect Hawke.

Before long the sun began to sink and Aveline made the suggestion that they all head to a place in Hightown for dinner, Fenris groaned silently.

Hawke and her friends dined happily, Fenris even managed to enjoy the food a little, though he washed down most of it with the contents of his flask.

* * *

Finally Hawke thought it was late enough to spy on the mages meeting. She silently lead them through the Kirkwall night to the courtyard. As they neared the courtyard Hawke eyed Fenris curiously, he nodded his head slightly letting her know that there were people nearby; he could smell them and hear their heartbeats.

Hawke stepped out into the courtyard, Shadow on her heels, Fenris at her side, and Aveline and Sebastian at her back.

A man in mages robes shouted "The Champion!"

Hawke was surprised to see templars in the group, the mage spoke again "We know you're working for Meredith!"

One of the templars spoke now "Run! We'll handle this!"

The templars drew their swords and the mages charged their spells. A few of the mages and templars scurried off into the night. Hawke rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to growl _It's so g__ood to know actually just talking to me, rather than fighting, is a fate worse than death..._

Hawke whipped out her daggers, Shadow bared his teeth and snarled, and Fenris drew his greatsword. Aveline braced herself in front of Sebastian to protect him while he rained arrows down on them.

Hawke, Shadow, and Fenris easily tore through the mages, the templars fell soon after.

Aveline scowled at the corpses "There has to be more than this."

Hawke frowned "Probably, a few did manage to get away, plus that was way too easy."

"There's a reason for that." Sebastian said, handing her a note.

Hawke groaned after she read it "Seriously does anyone use those warehouses to store shit?"

Fenris wore his emotionless mask "It doesn't seem like it."

"Well let's go ask these people ourselves, shall we?" Hawke spoke looking at her friends, they all nodded and set out quickly for the Docks.

* * *

They followed the directions on the note to the right warehouse.

Hawke peeked inside, more templars and mages.

She walked down the stairs, making her presence known, one of the mages lifted his head and looked at her "I told you she was hunting us!"

A templar who looked oddly familiar to Hawke started backing away "No, not her, I can't do this!"

More mages and templars poured into the building, Shadow snarled ferociously at her side.

Hawke and Fenris launched themselves at them, Aveline charging in as well. Hawke spied Fenris tearing through the mages and templars quickly, she suspected he was using just a bit of the strength and speed the night granted him.

Hawke's daggers sliced at her enemies, she focused on the mages with Shadow, while Fenris and Aveline went after the more heavily armored templars, Sebastian assisted everyone by letting loose arrow after arrow.

* * *

After several bloody minutes all of them were dead, Hawke turned and saw the templar that had run off before the fight approaching her. "I told them not to do it. I swear!"

Hawke looked at him curiously, but he continued "I don't hold with kidnapping not after what I went through."

Hawke felt her eyes widen as she looked around, it suddenly occurred to her that this was the warehouse she had been in before going to Tevinter. Hawke felt the urge to vomit, but resisted, she eyed the templar angrily "What are you talking about? And why do I feel like I know you?"

The templar cringed, Shadow growled at him "You saved me from blood mages six years ago."

Hawke thought for a moment "Oh, I remember now. Keran right?"

He nodded "I still have nightmares about those blood mages, but if I had known what they were planning I never would have let them take someone of yours."

Hawke felt her insides freeze "What do you mean one of mine?"

Keran looked away from her "They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about as a hostage. We just got word they took your lover, some man from Ferelden."

Hawke turned to look at Fenris who was eyeing her sharply "Is there something you'd like to tell me Hawke?"

Hawke shook her head "If I have another lover, I'd like to know that as well. You all are just getting stupider it seems." She eyed Keran.

Keran held his arms in front of him "All I know is they took a man, he has been seen at the forge at the Keep frequently."

Hawke's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, she quickly pulled back her arm and snapped it forward into Keran's face, breaking his nose. Hawke snarled at him "You bastards kidnapped my brother!"

Keran cupped his injured nose "We weren't going to harm him. We just wanted to make sure you left us alone. Thrask says Meredith will start open war with the mages, she needs to be taken down."

Hawke snarled at him again "I should fucking kill you! Where is he? Where is Ben?!"

Keran recoiled "They took him to the Wounded Coast, the ruins there, we use it as a base."

Aveline put her hand on Hawke's shoulder "We'll find him Hawke."

Keran risked looking at her "What are you going to do to me? To Thrask?"

Hawke glared daggers at him and punched him again "You all have gone too fucking far! When I find your precious Thrask, I'm going to fucking kill him! And I should kill you too!"

Aveline's hand tightened on Hawke's shoulder "Don't Hawke, I know how you're feeling and killing Keran won't help."

Hawke turned and glared at Aveline "Do not assume you know how I'm feeling Aveline, my brother was kidnapped damnit!"

Sebastian stared angrily at Keran "I would leave now, Keran, while you still have the chance."

Fenris snarled at him and looked at Shadow "Would you escort him out? In any way you see fit."

Shadow snarled and launched himself at Keran, who quickly turned and fled. Shadow's snarls could be heard following Keran closely as he ran from the building.

* * *

Hawke turned to Fenris who gave her a serious look "We are going to find him Hawke."

She nodded her head and turned to Sebastian and Aveline who were looking at something on the wall. Hawke and Fenris walked over to them just as Shadow came back down the stairs having effectively chased Keran out of the building.

Fenris' jaw dropped when he saw what they were staring at. It was a massive sword that had been mounted on the wall.

Sebastian turned and looked at him "It's an impressive sword isn't it Fenris? Would you like to take it with us before we leave to find Ben?"

Fenris flinched "I wouldn't touch that thing."

Aveline looked at him sharply "Why not?"

Fenris glared at the sword on the wall "It's a Blade of Mercy, a gift of honor given to those that have done a service for the Imperium."

Hawke shivered and couldn't stop herself from growling "Like handing over an adult Star Child?"

Fenris turned instantly to her, the anger in Hawke's eyes made him want to kill something. Hawke moved closer to the wall, glaring at the sword "This is the warehouse where I was given to the magisters. It was the last time I saw Kirkwall before I was taken to Tevinter. I guess I was considered a service to the Imperium worthy of this fucking sword."

Aveline and Sebastian exchanged worried looks and Fenris couldn't look darker if he tried. He put a hand on Hawke's shoulder and steered her away "Sum ardens loco isto descendit postea."

Hawke nodded her head and whispered "Ire enim, fringilla non pro actu bono sicut locus."

Hawke quickly left the warehouse with Fenris and Shadow at her side, she looked at Aveline and Sebastian, eagerly awaiting instructions. "Sebastian, Aveline, go to my estate and get Talia and Bethany, Ben may need a healer. Meet us at the gates in a hour."

Aveline and Sebastian nodded their heads and took off running, Hawke turned to Fenris "We're going to the Hanged Man, I want everyone for this. If Ben is hurt, then I am officially declaring war on these fuckers."

Fenris nodded his head and they took off running towards the tavern, Shadow racing beside them. Fenris wanted to save time by ghosting himself and Hawke but there were just too many people on the streets, and Hawke easily recognized this fact.

* * *

Hawke burst through the doors of the Hanged Man, and strode straight up to Varric's suite. He immediately took note of the anger of Hawke's face and the death glare Fenris wore. "What's wrong Hawke?"

Hawke looked at the others in the room, they were all here, Isabela, Zevran, Merrill, and Dax. "Ben's been kidnapped by mages and templars."

Dax stood quickly "Why would they take him?"

Fenris growled next to her "They think he is her lover."

Dax groaned "Seriously Eve? Ben too?"

Hawke ran up to him and smacked him in the face "Fuck you Dax!"

Dax raised a hand to his injured face that now bore Hawke's handprint. "Sorry Eve, it slipped out. I know nothing had ever happened between you two."

Fuming Hawke turned to the others "He's at the Wounded Coast, and I need everyone to help me get him back."

Isabela drained her mug and rose to her feet, Zevran following suit "What are we waiting for Hawke?"

Hawke nodded her head and turned back to Dax "You think you can actually follow my orders so we can get Ben back?"

Dax frowned at her "Of course Eve, I want him back as much as you do."

Varric grabbed Bianca "Well kids shall we get going?"

Hawke turned and left the suite with all of them following her, Fenris and Shadow still at her side.

* * *

They ran the entire way to the gates, as always Fenris was the only one not out of breath. Talia immediately ran up to Hawke, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Oh Eve, I can't loose him! Please we have to save him!"

Hawke wrapped her arms around Talia and looked her straight in the eyes "I swear we will get him back Talia, I will not let anyone harm him."

Talia sniffled once and nodded. Hawke led them all at a fast pace to the Wounded Coast.

By the time they got there the sun had risen, Fenris had growled softly at the rising sun. Hawke led the group towards the ruins, Bethany had her arms wrapped around the distraught Talia the whole time, while Merrill spoke softly to her.

Hawke spied someone walking towards them, she glared at them, Shadow adding to her menacing display by snarling with his hackles raised. Hawke recalled the man's name was Samson. He rolled his eyes at her, Shadow's snarl increased in volume and he stopped several feet away from her. "Well here you are. You've been sticking your nose in every problem in Kirkwall."

Hawke sneered at him "Get the fuck out of my way."

Samson's eyes widened "You don't sound happy. You're here for Thrask I reckon?"

Hawke scowled at the man "Thrask and every other person that took my brother damnit." She quickly drew her dagger and held it at his throat "You wouldn't happen to be one of these fine people would you?"

Samson swallowed as he eyed the dagger at his throat "No, Cullen sent me to spy on them. I'm trying to earn his favor so I can rejoin the templars."

Hawke withdrew her dagger "Well you can go tell Cullen, I'm ending these people."

Samson nodded his head and moved to walk by her "I'll tell Cullen and bring some people loyal to him here, by the way watch out for Grace."

Hawke nodded her head and looked at the others in the group. "Alright here's how we're gonna do this; Isabela, Zevran you two go play with the ones in the back, flank them and surprise them, Aveline whenever we find Ben, you and Sebastian get him out of here, Talia, you and Bethany stand back in case anyone needs healing, Merrill, counter any magical attacks you can, Varric, Dax you two are with me, Fenris, and Shadow."

Everyone nodded their heads and took their positions, Hawke led Fenris, Dax, Varric, and Shadow to the ruins.

* * *

Hawke spied Thrask first, he seemed disappointed "I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't come here."

Hawke glared at him, but he shook his head "Though why you continue to support Meredith I still don't know."

Hawke snarled at him "This bullshit right here is a pretty good fucking reason!"

Thrask sighed "You must understand Champion we only want to see Meredith gone."

Hawke kept snarling at him "You actually expect me to talk politics while you are holding my brother hostage?"

Grace appeared then "Watch your tongue Champion, or your lover dies."

Hawke groaned "Did you not just hear what I fucking said? He's my brother! Damn can you all please attempt to get smarter? Even a little?"

Thrask looked at her softly "We will release him once we have your word that you will help us. I assure you no harm will come to him."

Grace eyed Thrask angrily "No the hostage dies, as does the Champion."

Fenris snarled beside her "I knew we should have killed her."

Hawke glared "You touch my brother and you will all die!"

Thrask stood in front of Grace "No! No one has to die here."

Grace released a crazed cackle "Oh but that's where you're wrong!"

Grace shocked everyone by stabbing herself and using the energy from the blood to lift Thrask high into the air and kill him. Grace turned her crazed eyes on Hawke "Alain kill the hostage!"

Hawke recognized the mage cowering behind Grace, she met his eyes and pleaded with him. Alain spoke with a shaky voice "I don't know Grace."

Grace reached behind her and smacked him "Do as you're told, kill the hostage while we take care of the Champion."

* * *

Hawke launched herself at Grace as the other mages and templars drew their weapons and charged their spells. Fenris quickly ran ahead of Hawke and cleared a path straight to Grace for her, Shadow howled loudly, interrupting the mages spells as Dax swung his chains all about him, aiming for the mages heads to crush their skulls with the heavy chains, Fenris went after the templars once he saw Hawke charging towards Grace. Bianca's bolts found many new homes within the heads and necks of their enemies.

The mages and templars in the back started dropping like flies as Isabela and Zevran emerged from the shadows. Hawke whipped her gauntlets off and latched onto Grace's face with both hands, cursing the fingerless glove she still wore on her right palm, not allowing her more contact with Grace's skin. Hawke saw Ben laying on the ground, unmoving and for some reason unbound, Hawke instantly knew why; blood magic had been used to hold her brother hostage.

Grace screamed her agony and shock. With her right hand, Hawke grabbed a fistful of Grace's hair, keeping her left hand firmly attached to her face. Hawke forced Grace to meet her eyes, glaring at her angrily.

Grace writhed in pain "What are you?"

Hawke narrowed her eyes "Very, very pissed. Now release my brother or I swear things are going to get a lot more painful!"

Grace cringed in pain but still spoke "Never!"

Hawke shifted her left hand so it rested on the woman's throat, Grace screamed with fresh, unbearable pain "Let him go now!"

Hawke heard the sounds of the battle die down around her, Shadow walked briskly behind her and Grace, the woman couldn't see Shadow behind her. Hawke smiled wickedly and looked at Grace again "Let my brother go, and I'll let you go, and you can kill me then."

Grace smiled wickedly before she closed her eyes "You will regret this Champion."

Hawke heard Ben gasping and inhaling suddenly, she released her hold on Grace, and turned to look at Ben "Get him out of here now!"

Grace sat up fully and raised a knife to Hawke's chest, while her head was turned. Hawke quickly turned back and smiled at her "Now Shadow!"

Grace turned suddenly, her eyes widening in horror as her smile vanished completely, and Shadow lunged at her, gripping her throat in his teeth. With a quick twist Shadow snapped her neck, tearing out her throat with another fluid motion.

Shadow looked at Hawke who gave him a soft smile "There's a fine warrior in you Shad."

She rose to her feet and turned back to the others, Dax and Fenris were finishing off the last two cornered templars while Isabela, Zevran, and Aveline were dealing with the last mage.

* * *

Once everything was done Hawke ran over to where Ben and Talia were embracing each other tightly and kissing each other, tears running down Talia's face.

Cullen chose that moment to arrive with Samson, they stopped suddenly as they took in the carnage before them "Champion I assume you are to thank for this?"

Hawke nodded her head "Me and my friends are yes."

Alain moved from his hiding place behind a rock and Hawke instantly felt sorry for him. Cullen eyed him warily "Is this one of them?"

Hawke couldn't turn on Alain, he hadn't harmed Ben, and she was grateful. "Alain stood up to them, he refused to harm my brother, as thanks I would like him to be spared."

Cullen eyed Hawke now "And you ask this as?"

Hawke lifted her chin "I ask this as the Champion of Kirkwall, and a potential candidate for the seat of the Viscount."

Cullen smiled at her "All I needed to hear, formal stuff like that makes Meredith much easier to work with."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "I know."

Cullen looked at Alain behind her "Come then, we shall encourage Meredith to take it easy on you."

Alain smiled at Hawke as he walked by "Thank you Champion."

Hawke spoke softly "Thank you as well."

Cullen walked away with his group of templars and Alain, leaving Hawke to watch her brother reunite with Talia.

* * *

Hawke and Dax exchanged a quick look and both nodded, after years of spending time in the forest together, they still knew what the other was thinking with looks alone.

Hawke and Dax walked up to Ben and Talia who were still hugging and kissing each other. "I'm sorry I scared you Tals, I swear nothing like this will ever happen again."

Hawke cleared her throat "You're right Ben, it won't."

Ben and Talia looked at Hawke, who wasn't smiling, but frowning "It won't happen again because you're leaving Ben."

Ben's eyes widened "What?"

Dax spoke now, all of Hawke's other companions had fallen silent to witness the exchange. "She's right bro, you need to go home."

Ben's face fell "Why? You all need me!"

Hawke shook her head "No Ben, Talia needs you. You need to go back to Denerim so you and she can both be safe."

Ben stared at her angrily "I can keep Talia safe!"

Dax stared his brother down "Are you even thinking Ben? This city is on the verge of a mage war! And Talia is an apostate! A pregnant apostate in the city ruled by a woman that see Talia locked away from you for the rest of her life, and your child sent to the Chantry, never to be seen by either of you again! Is that what you want for your child? To grow up like we did? No parents? You have everything with Talia that we never had growing up! Don't you even think of risking all that for us!"

Ben dropped the angry face as he looked at Talia softly for several moments.

He looked back at Hawke and Dax "You're right, you're both my family and I love you all, but Talia…." Talia looked up at him and he smiled at her "Talia is my family too. And I need to take care of her."

Talia spoke softly "I can look out for myself Ben, I wasn't the one they took."

Hawke looked at Talia pleadingly, but again it was Dax who spoke "Our father was a monster, thanks to him we never knew our mother. Give Ben a chance to prove he is a better man, if to no one other than himself. Let him be a proper man and look after his fiancé and child, Maker knows he'd be good at it. Though I haven't got a damned clue where he learned to be a decent man from."

Hawke rolled her eyes but nodded her head, agreeing with most of Dax's statement "Ben has never had a real family, and out of me, Dax, and Ben, he's the one that deserves it the most."

Dax smiled "Yea me and Eve aren't really the stable type, good thing for Fenris."

Hawke groaned and Ben chuckled as he looked at Talia "Well Tals, what do you say? Ready to go home?"

Talia nodded her head and rushed over to pull both Hawke and Dax into a tight hug. Ben chuckled happily.

Once Talia released her, Hawke called over to Isabela as the group gathered together to head back to Kirkwall. "Hey Isabela, feel like getting out on the open sea for a bit?"

Isabela's eyes lit up "What did you have in mind Hawke?"

Hawke smiled softly "Would you and Zevran be so kind as to take Ben and Talia back to Denerim? I want to make sure they get there safely and there is no one I trust more for that."

Isabela smirked at her "We can leave in two days."

Hawke nodded her head and turned to Fenris, he simply smiled at her, reassuring her that this was the right choice.

* * *

**So yea Ben and Talia are leaving, someone else is going with them as well. Find out who in the next chapter, muahahaha!  
**

**Fun Fact****: Originally, Ben didn't play a large part of the story, in fact he was barely in it at all. Talia didn't even exist! The entire trip to Denerim for Hawke to see Ben was literally a spur of the moment thing, it paved the way for him to become a larger part of the story, and I'm glad he did.  
**

**Google Translator (again)**

**Sum ardens loco isto descendit postea. = I am burning this place down later.**

**Ire enim, fringilla non pro actu bono sicut locus. = Go for it, it's not like this place is actually being used for anything good.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Alright this chapter and the following ones were the ones that gave me all the damn trouble, personally I think they came out well, but I'll let you all judge.**

**Time for Benny boy to take his lady home, and someone else as well. In addition to that there are a few more surprises in this chapter for you all. And I told everyone that Dax wasn't a complete ass, just 99% of one. There will be a reference to a DAO DLC item in this chapter, here's hoping I don't leave anyone scratching their heads about it. Anyways...Enjoy!  
**

**Bioware still owns everything, but anybody up for a revolution? *Forward soldiers we have elves to kidnap!***

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 59 Departure**

"Just look at them Eve, and to think you could have been just like them! All noble and proper and…"

"Totally boring!" Hawke cut Dax off.

Ben laughed happily beside them "Honestly Eve, you would make a terrible noble."

Hawke laughed "And that's why I stick to killing shit."

Dax rolled his eyes "But don't you ever wish that you could be…oh…I don't know…normal?"

Hawke gave Dax her sly smile "Because you are completely normal Dax."

Dax waved his hands "I'm not saying I'm normal nor do I want to be, but you could have been normal, had you been born only a day before or after you were."

Hawke sighed "I'm happy with what I am, I can't change it even if I wasn't happy with it."

Ben smiled "Besides if Eve was normal we wouldn't have met her."

Dax smirked "Yea, not a lot of normal kids go off in the woods and end up getting captured by slavers."

Hawke rolled her eyes "I did thank you both for that right?"

Ben and Dax gave her identical smiles, Hawke laughed happily. Isabela's ship was set to leave in only a few hours to take Ben and Talia home. So Hawke, Dax, and Ben were spending the day on the rooftops of Hightown, watching the people of Kirkwall go about their daily lives. Talia was spending the day with Merrill and Bethany, having grown fond of the two women.

The sudden sadness in Ben's features made Hawke uncomfortable "Are you alright Ben?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders "I'm alright Eve, I'm just thinking that this is probably the last time we'll be like this, you know the three of us together like we were when we were younger."

Dax gave his brother a light punch "Oh cheer up bro, you'll see everyone again soon, after all you've got your wedding coming up in two months, can't miss that now."

Ben's face lit up with a smile "So do you think you'll be there Dax?"

Dax sighed "I promise I'll try Ben, but with everything Zev and I are planning for the Crows, I don't know for sure."

Ben shrugged his shoulders again "Well an attempt is better than nothing, especially after the last ten years or so."

Dax groaned "Are you ever gonna forgive me for that?"

Ben looked at his brother "I don't know if I can ever forgive you Dax, but I do want you in my life."

"I guess that's better than nothing."

Hawke rolled her eyes "You two will work everything out eventually."

Both brothers looked at her and spoke in unison "You think so?" They all burst out in laughter.

The hours passed by quickly after that, and before long it was mid afternoon. Fenris' voice from behind them caused them all to jump, nearly falling off the roof.

Dax steadied himself and glared at Fenris "Damnit you! Can't you at least try to not be sneaky?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and looked at Ben and Hawke "Isabela said the ship is ready, Zevran already went to find Talia."

Ben stood up and Hawke did as well "Well I guess it's time to go home then."

The four of them made their way down from the rooftops and to Hawke's home to pick up Ben and Talia's belongings, and Shadow and Raze, so they could say goodbye as well.

* * *

When they got to the Docks everyone else was already there. Hawke, Dax, and Fenris hung back so that the others could say their goodbyes to Ben and Talia, Isabela and Zevran were set to return in less than a month.

Isabela sauntered over to Hawke and Dax "Well everything's all set. As soon as they're done their goodbyes we'll head out."

Dax nodded his head and went over to Ben and Talia. Isabela gave Hawke her saucy smile "So we'll be back in a few weeks, just promise me you all will be careful in the Deep Roads."

Hawke chuckled "It's not like Bartrand is coming on this trip to betray us."

Isabela chuckled "Rescuing Grey Wardens, seriously Hawke is there anyone that doesn't need your help?"

"Lemme know if you find them."

Isabela chuckled and pulled Hawke into a tight hug, before quickly releasing her as Ben walked over "Eve can I talk to you?"

Hawke nodded her head at him. Ben and Hawke walked away from the group, so they could speak privately.

* * *

Hawke looked at Ben seriously, speaking before he could "I have a favor to ask you Ben."

"What is it?"

Hawke inhaled deeply "Can you take Raze with you?"

Ben's eyes widened "What? Why? He's your mabari!"

Hawke shook her head "I want him to go with you so you can take him to the kennelmaster in Denerim. They need to see that mabaris can still function even when they're like him. Maybe Raze can show other injured hounds what they are capable of."

Ben scratched the back of his head "You sure you want to do this Eve?"

Hawke nodded her head "I know you'll take great care of him, and to be honest that leg needs care that only you can provide. If something were to happen to it here, I know I can't fix it."

"Eve…"

"Don't Ben. I've made my mind up. Besides Raze adores you and Talia, he'll be able to help protect her too, and the baby when it comes."

Ben looked away and Hawke continued "You know how important it is for the kennelmasters throughout Ferelden to see him, they need to know what he can do. Raze can save so many other hounds from being retired and sold as common lapdogs to some noble."

Ben finally smirked at her "Alright Eve, you're right. Raze can help out his kind by being an example of how resilient they are. Ferelden does need to see him, no one has ever managed anything like this for a marabi before, and I'll make sure they see him."

Hawke hugged him tightly "Thanks Ben."

"No problem Eve, just promise me you'll come visit him."

"I will."

Ben put his hands on Hawke's shoulders "Now I need to talk to you about something."

Hawke smiled "Shoot."

Ben eyed Hawke seriously "Fenris told me that there would come a day when I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

Hawke's eyes widened but Ben kept talking "He said that it would be to protect you. He said that the Chantry would probably find out about you and he has a way of keeping you safe."

Hawke whispered "Ben…"

Ben held his hands up to her "It's alright Eve, he makes you happy, and trust me that thrills me. But he's right, after everything that's happened it's only a matter of time before the Chantry learns about you."

Hawke sighed "Yea, sad to say it's true, though I hope that is still many years off."

Ben smiled "I do too sis. But I didn't want to wait until my wedding to talk to you about this, I wanted you to know that no matter what you'll always be my sister, no matter where you are."

Hawke hugged Ben tightly once again "And you'll always be my brother."

Ben smiled into her hair "You'll visit whenever you can right? I mean it's your turn to visit me now."

Hawke chuckled against his chest "Of course, your wedding is coming up, I couldn't miss that."

Ben pulled away and smiled at her, Hawke smiled softly back "I promise Ben, as long as I am able to come see you, I will."

Ben nodded his head "That's all I ask."

* * *

Hawke felt herself tearing up as Ben led her back to the others, Fenris quickly walked over to them "Hawke are you alright?"

Hawke nodded weakly and Ben gave him a stern look "You take care of her damnit, if you don't she'll tell me and I'll have to kick your ass, you got me?"

Fenris smirked "Understood."

Ben held out his hand and Fenris shook it, Ben smiled at him "Good. I'd hug you but I think that was a one time only thing."

Fenris chuckled "That's fine with me."

Ben's quickly started rifling through his pack "Before I forget…."

He pulled out a large leather holder and held it out to Eve "I made these for you."

Hawke took the leather holder and unwrapped it, she gasped when she saw what was inside.

* * *

Throwing knives, made of a metal she couldn't identify, eleven of them all shining brilliantly at her, the twelfth throwing knife she knew to be made of black steel, it looked very dull and dark, and was completely black apart from the small red handle.

Ben smirked at her "Fenris gave me a decent size chunk of meteor metal ore, this is what I've been working on at the Keep."

Hawke said nothing as she slid the black knife out of the holder, it had something written on it. "_Anders. Traitor."_

Hawke snapped her head up at Ben "What's this?"

Ben growled, his brown eyes darkening as he spoke "A special dagger for him when you find him, figured you could use it."

Hawke eyes swam with tears, but Ben quickly pulled another knife from the holder and handed it to her, taking the one meant for Anders and putting it back, Hawke read the inscription on the shining silver knife "_Varric." _It also had an image on it, a crossbow that looked like Bianca had been delicately etched into the small knife.

Hawke again looked at Ben and he shrugged "I wanted to put more on them, but with the knives being so small and meteor metal ore being so hard to work with, I wasn't able."

Hawke gently slid each of the knives out of the holder, reading the names as she did so "_Aveline. Merrill. Isabela. Zevran. Fenris. Sebastian. Bethany. Ben. Raze. Shadow."_

All the other knives had small images etched into them, simple and beautiful. On Aveline's was a shield with the symbol of Kirkwall on it, Sebastian's had two arrows intersecting in a crown, and Isabela's had an image of her daggers stabbing a heart with waves in the background. Zevran's knife had a similar image but it was two daggers crossing over one another in front of a mask. Ben's was easily recognizable, to represent him, he had etched a hammer and anvil. Merrill's image took up most of the knife, the tree from the Alienage had been etched into the blade, covering most of it. The Amell crest shone proudly from Bethany's knife. Raze's showed a mabari's paw being held by a human hand, and Shadow's was a crescent moon that had the slightest amount of clouds covering up a corner of it. Fenris' knife was covered in broken chains with a realistic looking heart rising above them.

Ben smiled smugly "Now you'll always have them with you, I didn't have enough to make one for Dax, but I figured you wouldn't mind."

Hawke smiled brightly and tears swam to her eyes once more, Fenris gently put his arm around her shoulder. Hawke moved away from him and threw her arms around Ben again "You're the best Ben! They're beautiful! I mean these...these...they are seriously breathtaking Ben!"

Ben blushed "You're welcome Eve, thank Fenris for the meteor metal ore."

Hawke turned to smile at Fenris "Thank you Fenris."

He nodded his head, and looked at Ben "You truly are an amazing blacksmith Ben."

Ben smirked "Yea, I know. I'm actually really happy with how they came out, the only person I know of that can work meteor metal ore is a man called Mikhael Dryden, and he hardly ever leaves Soldier's Peak. Well now I can too, won't King Alistair be thrilled."

Hawke chuckled and Ben dug into his pack once more, this time he unearthed a small leather pouch and he tossed it to Fenris "I'll have you know, that is the strangest thing anyone has ever requested for me to make."

Fenris quickly tucked the pouch in his belt "Thank you Ben."

Hawke eyed him curiously "What is it?"

Fenris smirked at her "You'll see."

* * *

Ben laughed and Isabela called out to them that it was time for the ship to leave. Ben hugged Hawke tightly "I'll see you sis."

Hawke smiled at him "See you bro."

They walked over to Talia and Hawke hugged her as well "Take care of him Talia."

Talia snickered "You take care of yourself, honestly Denerim is going to seem boring compared to all this."

Hawke laughed and moved over to Raze "You're going to go with Ben and Talia Raze."

Raze looked at her curiously and Hawke hugged him tightly "You're the greatest mabari there is and the others need you Raze-y bear. And Ben needs you to help keep Talia and the baby safe."

Raze licked her face and Hawke chuckled weakly "I promise I'll come visit you Raze, and I'll bring Fenris and Shadow."

Raze yipped softly and Hawke stood "There's a good boy, now you show those other mabari what you can do. Show them how much better you are than them."

Raze nodded his head and barked happily, Hawke looked at Ben who knelt before the hound "I appreciate this Raze, Talia means a lot to me and I do worry about her. Can you help me keep her safe from the templars?"

Raze barked again and Ben grinned "Well alright then, between you and me Raze, we are gonna change the world for mabaris."

Raze howled and moved off with Talia and Ben.

* * *

Hawke stood with Fenris and Shadow, watching them all board the ship. Shadow ran to the gangplank and howled loudly, Raze howled right back at him and barked as well.

Hawke and her friends watched as Raze and Shadow barked and yipped at each other for several moments. Hawke leaned closer to Fenris "What do you think they're saying?"

Fenris chuckled "Raze is probably giving Shadow very strict instructions on how to protect you."

Hawke laughed softly as Shadow and Raze both released loud howls and Shadow moved back over to Hawke and Fenris.

The gangplank on the Sea Goddess was pulled up and the ship made way. Ben and Talia were waving at everyone as the ship pulled out, Raze popped up next to them and released short, excited barks.

* * *

Hawke's other companions started making their way back home, Varric stopped to talk to Hawke "We should be ready to head into the Deep Roads in three days, still can't believe we're actually going back there."

Hawke rolled her eyes "You saw how desperate that woman was yesterday and Bethany asked me to do this, she says she knows Nathaniel."

Varric chuckled softly "Well if it's for Sunshine then I'm happy to oblige."

Hawke smirked weakly at Varric as he walked away to go to the Hanged Man.

Hawke turned her attention back to watch Isabela's ship fading into the distance, Fenris wrapped his arm around her again "What would you like to do Eve?"

Hawke sighed and looked at him "I want to go home, will you come with me? It's just going to feel strangely empty without Ben, Talia, and Raze."

Fenris nodded and Hawke inhaled deeply as they turned their backs on Isabela's disappearing ship "Do you think my home is empty enough for you now?"

Fenris smiled softly at her "If you're asking me to move in with you again, then the answer is yes, I shall."

Hawke's face lit up "Really?"

Fenris nodded his head "With Ben and Raze gone I find myself not quite comfortable with your lack of protection. While I know Shadow is more than capable of keeping you safe, I want to reassure myself. And I can spend more time with him, I sometimes feel as though I've abandoned him."

Hawke chuckled "Whatever you say Fenris."

* * *

Fenris, Hawke, and Shadow made their way to Lowtown, walking at a casual pace. Fenris eyed Hawke carefully "Why did you send Raze away?"

Hawke sighed, her eyes swam with the tears she refused to shed "We already talked about this Fenris."

Fenris shook his head "I know that you want him to help other mabaris but I can't help but feel there is another reason."

"Fine, yes damnit. I am afraid of anything else happening to him, even though he can still fight it's nowhere near what he used to be able to do. I don't want him getting killed defending me from all the maniacs here." Hawke fought back her tears still, Raze meant the world to her but she couldn't let him get harmed again, not when there were other options for him.

Fenris thought for a moment "He will make a fine protector for Ben and Talia."

Hawke smiled weakly "Definitely, he already loves them both."

"Will you come with me to the mansion? I have a few things I'd like to bring with me."

Hawke smiled brightly now, she knew Fenris was trying to cheer her up, and this was the perfect way to do so "Sure, I'd love to help you pack!"

Fenris rolled his eyes "I'm sure you've been waiting for this."

"Yep."

A thought occurred to Hawke as they made their way through Lowtown "Where did you get the meteor metal ore anyway?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "I found it while I was on my way back here from the retreat a few years ago. It was just sitting in a hole in the forest."

"Cool."

Fenris eyed Hawke "Are you prepared to return to the Deep Roads?"

Hawke laughed "I should be asking you that!"

Fenris chuckled softly "Rest assured Hawke, assuming we aren't down there for as long as we were last time, I am prepared."

"Well we should only be down there for two, two and a half weeks. I'm not planning on an extended stay this time. We aren't even going as far down as we did last time."

"And for that I am glad."

* * *

Fenris eyed Hawke nervously as they walked through Hightown, Hawke looked at him "Something on your mind Fenris?"

Fenris scratched the back of his neck nervously, he was completely out of his element here, and felt like a fool, his words came tumbling out as he stammered nervously "Did you…uhh…I mean…well would you…"

Hawke laughed softly "What is it Fenris?"

Her soft laugh reassured him, he felt some of his confidence return, this was Hawke, he could do this. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow Hawke?"

Hawke shook her head "Nope, why?"

Fenris looked away from her "I was wondering…if you would like to…spend the day with me?" He mentally groaned _Again with the nerves! How does this woman manage to make me feel like a child!_

Hawke looked at him with wide eyes "Fenris are you asking me out?"

Fenris blushed and nodded his head slightly_, __Ah that would be how she does it...straightforward bluntness_, and Hawke smiled brightly "I'd love to, assuming you're meaning we'll be doing fun stuff not killing and work type stuff."

Fenris nodded his head and gave her a tiny smile "I hadn't planned on anything like that." _I think I this woman may cause me to suffer emotional whiplash, going from driving me crazy, to completely distraught, to infuriating me, to making me feel like a child..._

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile "Then absolutely."

Fenris' smile grew as they approached his mansion. _And there she goes again, topping off this emotional array with unparalleled happiness and desire, are all women like this?_

* * *

Hawke and Fenris quickly packed the few clothes that Fenris owned, and his sword care items. Hawke was packing some of his books when she spied Fenris shifting a stone in his fireplace. Hawke watched him curiously, she was amazed when Fenris lifted the stone up and reached his hand into a hole underneath the fireplace.

He lifted several books out of the hole, one at a time. Hawke's jaw dropped "That's where you've been hiding your sketchbooks?"

Fenris turned and smirked at her and Hawke shook her head "Damnit! I've looked all over this place and they were underneath the fireplace this whole time?!"

Fenris chuckled lightly "I told you that they were well hidden years ago Hawke, it was always simple enough to pull one of them out when I wanted to show you one of them."

Hawke grumbled beneath her breath "Damn tricky, sneaky elf."

"You are aware that I can hear you Hawke, right?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "So does this mean I get to see them? I mean you haven't ever let me just look at them freely."

Fenris nodded his head "I shall let you look at them tomorrow."

Hawke smiled and lifted the bag she had been packing "Is there anything else?"

Fenris stowed his sketchbooks in another bag and looked around "Anything else I can come back for later. I really don't have a lot here, I try and keep most of my more important belongings at the retreat."

"When we get back from the Deep Roads can we go to the retreat?" Hawke asked quietly.

Fenris smirked at her "I had actually planned on that."

Hawke smiled brightly "Yay!" and she hugged Fenris tightly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, savoring her scent as he rested his chin on her head.

Hawke pulled away from him "Shall we continue this at home?"

Fenris smirked at her implications, both of them. He took her hand and pressed her knuckles to his lips "Let's."

Hawke blushed slightly and turned to lead Fenris and Shadow out of the crumbling mansion. Fenris didn't stop to look back at it as they descended the stairs towards the Chantry to go to the Hawke estate.

* * *

They were silent the whole walk and the sun was just beginning it's descent over the city.

Hawke pushed open the door to her home, Fenris and Shadow followed her in. Shadow quickly made his way to the library which had become his favorite napping place, aside from Hawke's bed, it also allowed him to surprise anyone who came in Hawke's home, versus sleeping in the open main hall.

Hawke led Fenris up the stairs to her room and closed the door "So welcome to your room, you can put your things anywhere you want, honestly there is no real organization to this room."

Fenris raised his eyebrows at her "I have been here before Hawke, I know this room is chaotic."

"Hey having this much space is new to me too. Before I came to Kirkwall I lived out of a bag as well. Traveling through the Wilds didn't exactly make for the easiest living, but I was happy."

Fenris chuckled lightly and Hawke pointed to a chest in the corner "That chest and the wardrobe is empty, I keep all my stuff in the other wardrobe and chest, hence the chaos, there is no sense to my wardrobe, everything of value is in there….somewhere."

Fenris chuckled again and set his bag down as Hawke walked over to her desk and pulled a piece of the side out. Fenris looked at her curiously "I was unaware your desk came apart."

Hawke gave him her sly smile "It didn't originally, but with some minor adjustments I was able to rig it so that my Isabela/ Varric proof chest fits in here, you can put your sketchbooks in here if you want, they will definitely be safe."

Fenris nodded his head and walked over to her, closing the distance between them quickly and taking her into his arms.

* * *

Hawke raised her lips to his and kissed him fiercely, nipping his lips with her teeth to get him to open his mouth for her. Fenris opened and Hawke swept her tongue inside his mouth. Fenris growled against her lips and picked her up, moving them over to the bed.

They quickly stripped, Hawke pressed her body against his, marveling in the feel of the closeness.

Fenris licked and sucked on her breasts while he fingered her wet folds. Hawke groaned as she felt his fangs scrape against her breast. She raised her head and met his gaze, his now blue eyes darkened by desire the same as her's were.

Hawke shifted herself on the bed and took his length in her hands, stroking it. Fenris groaned loudly as Hawke lowered her head and took him in her mouth.

"Eve…" Fenris took her head in his hands and guided her pace as she bobbed her head up and down his length, teasing it with her tongue.

After several minutes Fenris started jerking and writhing above her, Eve smirked a bit as she felt him grow tense from the pleasure.

Fenris pulled her off of him and threw her back against the bed, she had pushed him beyond his control and she knew it. He rubbed his length against her entrance, spreading the moisture around, Hawke gasped.

Fenris slammed himself into her, causing Eve to cry out in pleasure "Fenris!"

He stilled himself for a moment, both of them rejoicing in the sheer bliss. Hawke opened her eyes and watched his face, Fenris looked like a man in complete contentment.

He started moving and Hawke shifted her hips to meet his thrusts, his pace slow and leisurely. "Faster Fenris" she pleaded

Fenris smirked but did not increase his pace, he wanted to savor this, the feeling of her writhing in pleasure beneath him, begging him for release.

Hawke tried to grasp his shoulders to flip them, but Fenris was far too strong for her, the night's energy coursing through his body, making him feel even more alive.

"Please Fenris…please…I need you…" Hawke whimpered.

Her pleas did the trick and he instantly increased his pace, Hawke's eyes rolled back from the sheer pleasure as his hands worked her breasts. "You feel amazing Eve."

Hawke attempted a sly smile but Fenris quickly captured her lips as he thrust himself in and out of her. He felt his markings flare to life and he started ghosting against her.

Hawke couldn't believe the sheer pleasure that she felt, Fenris' mouth on her, his hands on her breasts, and his length pummeling her. _Holy shit I'm gonna die from this…he's just too good! But oh what a good death it's gonna be! Everyone should be so lucky!  
_

She felt herself racing towards the edge, Fenris driving her there unerringly. He suddenly released her mouth and bit down on her shoulder, one of his favorite spots, his fangs sinking into her flesh.

Before she knew what hit her, Hawke was screaming his name at the top of her lungs, colors exploding in front of her eyes as her orgasm overtook her.

Fenris listened to her racing heart with pure ecstasy, he slammed into her several more times before her quivering muscles caused him to reach the end with a glorious roaring of her name while he emptied himself inside her.

They clung to each other for several moments, Fenris nuzzling her neck as Hawke learned how to breathe once more. Hawke turned her head to face him "I love you so much Fenris, really I need more words for you."

Fenris chuckled softly and kissed her softly "I love you as well Eve, your words are more than enough, honestly I never expected to meet anyone like you, let alone have them to myself."

Eve smiled softly at him "I am all yours Fenris."

"And for that I am glad."

Hawke shifted so she laid on her elbows looking down at him "Welcome home Fenris."

Fenris shook his head "I have been home Eve, as long as I've had you I've been home."

She wrapped her arms around him "Same here."

Fenris' ears perked up and he looked towards the door and back at Hawke "Your sister is back."

Hawke smiled "You wanna join us for dinner? After all you live here now."

Fenris chuckled lightly "As tempting as that is Eve, I think I shall pass, I would like to feed tonight."

They both rose from the bed to get redressed. Fenris ghosted himself around her room, stowing his sketchbooks in her secret chest and his clothes in the empty wardrobe at top speed, all Hawke could do was laugh happily as he blurred around the bedroom.

He stopped in front of her and pulled her into a searing kiss, before taking her hand and leading her out of the room "I think I may actually leave via the front door this time."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Not the window? Shocker!"

Fenris smirked as they entered the main hall hand in hand, he could hear Bethany in the library. He looked at Hawke, smiling softly at him "Promise me you'll be home soon?"

Fenris nodded his head "Of course, I rather like the sound of that."

Hawke laughed lightly "I figured you would, now go have fun."

Fenris kissed her forehead and headed towards the door, leaving the estate quickly to go feed. Shadow entered the main hall and stood next to her. Hawke looked down at him "Would you like to join Bethany and me for dinner Shadow?"

Shadow yipped softly and Hawke smiled brightly as she went into the library to inform her sister of the newest resident of the house.

* * *

**Wanna thank Toxic Mayhem for all the assistance with Hawke's new throwing knives, the images on the knives were driving me crazy (well most of them, already had Fenris' figured out) but all the other ones she came up with (Oh and Anders, his was mine too)  
**

**Fun Fact: ****When I first came up with the idea for the story over a year ago, Fenris was not going to already be a vampire, he was to become one after the story, but the idea of him arriving to Kirkwall already a vampire got in my head and I loved it. (and yea I think I like doing these fun facts, kinda feels like director's commentary)****  
**


	60. Chapter 60

**Yay! We officially have a new longest chapter! Oddly enough it's another 'date day' like ch 16 (Weird huh?). This chapter has also joined the ranks of my favorites (Others being Ch 16, 31, 34, and 43).  
**

**Anyway this chapter is entirely dedicated to Lady Celestria, who came up with most of the ideas in this chapter, as always I warped them a bit but I like the way it came out. Her story 'Last of the Line' never fails to leave me craving more, if you haven't checked it out, I highly recommend it! Lady Celestria, hope you enjoy and thanks for all the amazing ideas!**

**There is a specific DA2 commonly-seen game moment reference in this chapter, whoever guesses it right first, gets a special treat!  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 60 One Day**

Hawke laughed softly as she and Fenris made their way to a spot on the Wounded Coast the next day.

"Is there something you find amusing Eve?"

She shook her head "I find it a little funny that you're taking me on a picnic when you don't in fact eat."

Fenris rolled his eyes "Would you rather I had taken us to a restaurant or something so others could watch me not eat?"

"No, I am enjoying having you all to myself today."

Fenris chuckled lightly "I was unaware I was a popular commodity."

Hawke snickered "Oh trust me, you are. There are lots and lots of people that want you all to themselves."

Fenris rolled his eyes again "More still that would want the same thing of you."

Hawke shook her head "Not so much as you would think Fenris. Incredibly handsome, sexy elves are very hard to come by, add in the brooding, the puppy eyes, the protective streak, the irresistible voice, and the fangs, and you're screwed."

"I'm certain that's not the case Hawke."

"I'm certain, trust me on this, women instinctively know when someone else is attracted to their man. And you Fenris, have caught many, many eyes, and not because they think you look strange so don't you even think about it like that, they think you're handsome and sexy...which of course you are."

Fenris blushed but said nothing, still unaccustomed to such compliments, normally they made him feel very uncomfortable and even angered him sometimes, making him sound like a pretty, little toy. But from Hawke these compliments were always genuine in nature and she always talked about his appearance as though nothing could be more obvious. If Hawke thought he was handsome, that was all he needed.

Hawke smiled at him as they came to a small, secluded, sandy beach. It wasn't very close to the water, much to Hawke's comfort and the steep incline and the large bushes isolated them from anyone passing on the road above them.

Isabela had only left yesterday with Zevran to take Raze, Ben, and Talia to Denerim. Varric was sorting out the few last minute details before they set out into the Deep Roads in two days. Dax had stayed behind in Kirkwall so that he could continue working on his and Zevran's plans for the Crows, something none of them had asked about, not wanting to get involved in that mess. Merrill had also been spending some time with Dax, she seemed to be growing fond of him and Hawke had to smile at the gentle way he treated her. Aveline was busy with her guards, having recently faced a ridiculous rumor started by the guard she replaced as captain. And Bethany was once again spending time with Sebastian before they left for the Deep Roads, he still hadn't decided if he was going with them or not, Hawke was certain he would end up going in the end, since after they got back Bethany would most likely be leaving with the other Wardens.

* * *

Fenris opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and a small blanket. Hawke blushed furiously as he placed the bottle on the blanket and dug out some bread, cheese, and grapes.

Hawke eyed him suspiciously as she continued to blush "How much have you been watching me Fenris? I mean you have to know that this is some of my favorite food."

Fenris chuckled nervously "It didn't take long for me to learn that you have simple yet strange tastes in food, or at least I assume it's strange. I'm no expert in human food."

Hawke smiled at him as she took the bread and nibbled on it, before tearing a piece off and piling some grapes and cheese on it. Fenris raised his eyebrows at her and Hawke looked at him sharply "Hey don't knock it til you try it, I don't make fun of the things you eat." She paused for a moment "Lemme correct that, I don't make fun of the things you drink."

Fenris shook his head as he watched her take a bite of the makeshift sandwich "I'm not 'knocking' anything Eve, I do find myself curious as to where you came up with that."

Hawke swallowed and shrugged her shoulders "The Wilds always had an amazing bounty of grapes, and when I was lucky I could get my hands on bread and cheese from the traveling traders, so I just decided to make a full meal of it." she laughed softly "It's sad honestly the thing I missed most about living with other people when I was in the Wilds was good, fresh bread."

Fenris rolled his eyes and opened the wine, taking a long pull on it as Hawke ate more of her sandwich. Hawke eyed him "Hey now, don't drink all of it! You can't get drunk, but neither can I if there's no more."

Fenris chuckled as he handed her the bottle "Just because I can't really get drunk doesn't mean I can't savor the taste."

Hawke rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of the wine as well, Fenris started feeling around in the inner pockets of his coat. Hawke chuckled as he seemed to grow more annoyed the more he looked "How many pockets do you have in that thing?"

Fenris didn't look at her as he spoke with annoyance in his voice "More than I want at the moment." Finally he seemed to find what he had been looking for and pulled out a black bundle, several vials fell out of his pocket as he pulled the bundle out. Hawke picked up one of the vials quickly and looked at it, she knew without asking it contained blood, she looked at him curiously, his face flushed a bit and he looked away.

"I thought you kept all your spare blood in the flasks? Run out of room?" Hawke said with a smirk, eating more of her sandwich.

Fenris seemed reassured by her smirk, he picked up the vials and took the one from Hawke, replacing them in his coat "It's high dragon blood, from the one we killed at the Bone Pit. Arkus once told me that there is nothing more potent than the blood of a high dragon. A single mouthful could keep me going for over a week."

Hawke raised her eyebrows appreciatively "Impressive."

Fenris smirked "It also gives vampires more energy, making them even stronger and faster for a bit. And it keeps amazingly well, it can take months before the stored blood loses it's potency."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Because exactly what the world needs is for you to be even stronger and faster than you already are."

Fenris laughed softly "I don't plan on using it frequently, though no doubt I'll be having some in the Deep Roads. I like the idea of not needing to feed as much down there, I really don't like the taste of vitaradix."

Hawke shuddered "That shit does taste terrible. Damn you're going down there loaded, four full flasks, three vials of high dragon's blood, vitaradix, and your own personal supplier in me."

Fenris flashed her a dark smile and handed her the bundle he had pulled out of his coat moments ago. Hawke took the bundle and unrolled it, her eyes widened to an incredible size as she realized what it was. It was a large, black leather belt, it had green satin trimming at the top, and blue satin trimming at the bottom. Both the green and blue matched the colors of Fenris' eyes perfectly. There were twelve perfect holders for her new throwing knives Ben had given her yesterday, they would fit in these perfectly.

Hawke looked at Fenris in astonishment and he blushed furiously "I figured you would like something to hold the knives and keep them together."

Hawke smiled brightly "I love it Fenris!"

She quickly reached out and hugged him tightly, Fenris smiled against her hair. His smile quickly turned to a scowl as he pulled away and looked at her "I know that once we find the abomination the set won't be complete anymore, unless you intend to take the knife back once you use it."

Hawke shook her head "I'm alright with that Fenris, it seems fitting, he broke the set by betraying me like he did so it will serve as a reminder of that, and I kinda like that idea. And I have no intentions of reclaiming his knife, I want nothing of his, even if the knife never actually belonged to him."

Fenris gave her a tiny smile "You certainly have your own way of thinking about things."

Hawke gave him his favorite sly smile "I'm shocked you're just now noticing this."

Fenris shook his head "Not 'just now noticing', just commenting. I've known this about you for years."

Hawke kept smiling at him as she shifted herself to lay in his arms, both quietly sipping on the wine and watching the sun as it began its descent. It was just so peaceful for them both. Hawke was simply content to just lay there forever, feeling Fenris' arms around her, protecting her and loving her at the same time. Fenris was immensely relaxed with Eve in his arms, listening to her heartbeat and breathing, feeling her warm body completely at ease in his arms.

* * *

Before long the sky started to darken as the sun kept sinking, Fenris shifted to look at Hawke in his arms "Shall we head back? There's still a few more things I'd like to do with you today."

Hawke smiled brightly "Sure! Can we ghost back?"

Fenris rolled his eyes but smiled at her "I don't imagine the road is going to have a lot of people on it right now, so we can ghost at least back to the gates."

Hawke's face lit up even more as she quickly stood and started packing the basket back up. Once that was done, Fenris sank into a crouch to allow Eve to climb on his back, Hawke removed his greatsword from his back, placed it on her own, and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs securely around his waist.

Fenris straightened himself and took off, Hawke's euphoric laughter singing in his ears. Between her voice, laughter, heartbeat, breathing, and moans and cries of pleasure, this woman made no end of sounds Fenris cherished.

In no time at all they neared the city gates and Fenris slowed, Hawke hopped off his back and handed him his sword back "Damn that thing is heavy."

Fenris chuckled "It is only heavy to you because you are a weak little mortal."

Hawke playfully punched him "I'll remember that the next time you are shouting my name in bed. I will happily remind you how much you like this 'weak little mortal', and how weak I leave you feeling."

Fenris smirked darkly at her "If I recall, I'm not the only one who is left feeling weak."

"Not the same, I'm already 'a weak little mortal', remember?"

Fenris smirked and chuckled softly as they passed through the city gates.

He led her towards the Viscount's Keep, weaving through the dark alleys toward the Viscounts gardens. As they neared the gates to the gardens, Fenris eyed Hawke "Would you prefer to pick the lock? Or would you like me to phase us through?"

Hawke eyed him mischievously "Taking lessons from Merrill are we?"

Fenris scowled briefly and Hawke rolled her eyes "I think phasing would be better, less noticeable, even though the Viscount is dead, somehow this place is still private. I've never even been in the gardens come to think of it."

Fenris' scowl faded as he took Hawke into his arms, willed his markings to life, and quickly phased them both through the gates. Hawke was surprised that he didn't put her down until they reached the center of the gardens.

* * *

When Fenris set Hawke on her feet, she looked around her with curiosity. The gardens were very well kept, the hedges all cut to a pristine and exact height, the rose bushes perfectly trimmed, and the small fountain in front of her seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Merrill was right, the gardens were fairly large and spacious. Hawke noticed the lack of large trees, but she wasn't surprised, there didn't seem to be any trees in Kirkwall, apart from the one in the Alienage.

Hawke set the picnic basket down on a stone bench near the bench, still looking around herself. The roses were still in bloom and there were some other flowers blooming in the neat, tidy gardens scattered about on the ground. Hawke had never considered herself a huge flower fan, but she was able to appreciate their beauty.

Fenris watched her looking around the garden silently for a few moments, before he spoke softly "I know it's not like the forests you prefer but this is as close as I could get for now."

Hawke turned and smiled softly to him "It's really nice Fenris, I don't expect a forest in Kirkwall, this city seems to have a huge anti-tree policy; no trees tall enough to climb allowed."

Fenris chuckled softly as Hawke moved over towards the first of many rows of plain hedges.

He followed her over "I have noticed this several times but I've never figured out what they're supposed to be. I mean they never seem to have anything grow on them." He said eyeing the hedges, there were rows after rows of them, in some strange pattern, and they grew well over ten feet in height.

Hawke smiled mischievously at him "They're not for growing anything Fenris, it's a hedge maze."

He raised his eyebrows at her, confusion clear on his face, Hawke continued smiling at him "Nobles grow them to wander about in, they usually hold contests to see who can find the exit first. See you enter over here…" she pointed to one opening and then moved her arm to the other side of the garden "And the exit's over there."

Fenris looked at the maze for a minute, and Hawke's smile grew "Think you can find me?'

He gave her a sarcastic look and smiled wickedly "I'll give you a ten minute head start."

Hawke laughed happily as she entered the maze "Won't need it Fenris."

Fenris turned around so he couldn't see her, and spoke with a hint of smugness in his voice "This isn't the forest Eve, you won't be able to hide in there."

He heard no response, but he didn't need one, he knew she was aware that she couldn't hide from him, her scent called to him like the sweetest music, and she wouldn't be able to see as well as he could during the night.

* * *

He waited for ten minutes before he turned around and entered the maze after her. Fenris could smell her intoxicating scent clearly. He smirked, _this is going to be easy…_her scent guided him like a beacon, he didn't hesitate to navigate the different twists and turns in the maze. He followed the scent, completely ignoring other paths as he trailed her. Fenris didn't even bother ghosting, he didn't need to have any further advantages over Eve than he already had.

Fenris smiled smugly as her scent grew stronger, he picked up his pace, eager to find her as he turned a corner and saw….a dead end.

His jaw dropped, Eve had laid a false trail for him to follow, knowing he would. He shook his head feeling annoyed and slightly proud at the same time. Annoyed that Eve had so easily misled him and yet immensely proud that his woman was so cunning.

Fenris turned on the spot and retraced his steps, trying to follow her scent wherever it may lead him, eventually he would come to the source.

Hawke watched Fenris from a distance, feeling completely devious as he continued to follow one false trail after another. She was making absolutely sure to keep distance between herself and him, lest he should hear her heartbeat and discover how she had been managing to elude him. She saw his eyes flash their icy blue with his increasing annoyance. Hawke laughed silently and set off again.

Fenris growled softly in his annoyance, he considered himself an amazing hunter, and here he was, one of the world's deadliest creatures, unable to locate a human woman...again. He couldn't help but feel a massive amount of pride as well, his Hawke knew clearly how to avoid things that were hunting her, _Hell she's probably watching me from somewhere, she will never let me live this down._

Fenris started moving quickly again, this time ignoring her scent completely and instead searching for her heartbeat with his keen hearing, she couldn't fake that, and he knew that sound like nothing else in this world.

* * *

Finally he heard the sound he was seeking, it came from a hedge a few rows away, he stood at another dead end, listening to her heartbeat and he smelled her sweet scent. Fenris moved to hedge and inhaled sharply, _Eve touched this, that's how she's been doing this, moving through the hedges, damn rogues are always cheating._

Fenris willed his markings to life and phased through the hedge, he heard her heartbeat pick up, _Ahhh, so she saw that, well if she can cheat then so can I._

Fenris smiled darkly to himself and started ghosting towards the sound of her heartbeat, it's pace increasing with her excitement. He phased himself through row after row and quickly closed in on her. Fenris narrowed his eyes and smiled when he phased himself into the same row where Eve stood, about twenty feet away from him. She looked like she was poised to take off once more, trying to continue this little game.

"Found you my little minx."

Hawke smirked back at him "Do you honestly think I'm going to give up that easily?"

Fenris said nothing in response but chose to ghost himself right in front of her, making her jump a bit from his proximity. "You wouldn't be my Eve if you gave up easily, and I'll admit you did make it challenging for me."

Hawke rolled her eyes and Fenris grabbed her and pulled her against him. "So I found you, do I get a reward?"

She looked up at him "Anything in particular that interests you?"

Fenris lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers "You interest me Eve, very much so in fact."

Hawke blushed softly and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head back to hers, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Fenris nipped her lips and she opened her mouth for him, their tongues met and danced around each other. Hawke moaned into his mouth as Fenris' hands descended to her thighs, pulling her center flush against him.

As they devoured one another with their mouths, Hawke snaked her hands into his hair, and Fenris started working with the laces on Hawke's trousers.

She pulled away "Not here Fenris, someone could see us."

Fenris growled as he kissed her throat "I am an elven vampire, I can hear better than almost any other creature in the world. I'll know when someone's coming." He scraped his fangs along the skin of her neck, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Hawke closed her eyes in pleasure "Then by all means, proceed."

Fenris growled again as his slipped his hand into her pants, finding her wet and hot to his touch. One of Hawke's hands left his hair and rubbed his growing erection in his trousers.

Fenris picked her up and laid her down on the grass, working on her chest piece's buckles.

Hawke arched her chest up to him as his fingers ghosted across her chest as he removed her chest piece, Hawke reached up and pushed his coat off his shoulders.

* * *

Fenris' ears perked up all of a sudden, and he groaned in annoyance. Hawke met his eyes directly "What's wrong Fenris?"

He grumbled and pushed himself off of her, handing her chest piece to her. "Someone is nearby, actually two someones."

As Fenris pulled his coat back on Hawke rolled her eyes and quickly strapped her armor back on "I've heard teenagers like to come here for privacy."

Fenris grumbled again "And from the sounds, that is definitely what these other people are here for." He tried to tune out the lust filled moans and giggles he heard coming from the other side of the garden, near where they entered.

Hawke smirked as she rose to her feet, Fenris rising as well. She turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to his lips "Shall we continue this at home?"

Fenris growled "That is not a question Eve, it is going to be continued."

Hawke blushed a bit and Fenris lifted her into his arms, intending to ghost them both home. He made a move towards the exit of the maze, Hawke grabbed his wrist and shook it "Wrong way."

Fenris didn't stop "I don't plan on getting out of here the correct way."

Hawke rolled her eyes "We need to go by the fountain, I left the basket there, and my new belt is in it. I don't want those other people taking it."

Fenris groaned but changed directions nonetheless. He quickly phased them both through the hedges until they finally broke free of the maze. Hawke sprang from his arms and dashed towards the fountain silently, snatching the basket up and running back over to him. "Do you know where they are?"

Fenris listened silently for a moment before answering her "They've moved to the back of the garden, the entrance is clear."

A sudden cry loud enough for Hawke to hear made her giggle "Sounds like they're having fun."

Fenris rolled his eyes and cringed as he heard a man moan softly, _I'm really getting tired of hearing these things._

Hawke took his hand and led him out of the garden, only pausing once in a while to kiss him, spiking his need for her to unbearable heights.

* * *

Once out of the garden they moved quickly through the back alleys that hid the garden's entrance from the rest of the city. Truly unless you knew where it was, you'd never find the Viscount's gardens. Hawke assumed the hidden entrance was a way for the Viscount and other people to meet with shady characters without them having to go through the Keep.

She grabbed Fenris' arm once more and gave him another searing kiss, causing him to groan "I'm not sure if I can wait until we get home."

Hawke laughed softly against his lips and Fenris groaned in annoyance once more as his ears perked up "You have got to be kidding me."

Hawke looked at him questioningly as he moved away "What?"

Fenris said nothing but turned to look down the alley as two armed men approached them, both smiling wickedly. "Well, well, what have we here?"

Hawke rolled her eyes and Fenris growled "Someone who is growing increasingly frustrated, in more ways than one."

Hawke laughed silently as the men came closer, they eyed both her and Fenris with greedy eyes, "We'll make this simple, give us all your gold and maybe we'll let you go."

Hawke's jaw dropped "You're mugging us? Is this for real?"

The men continued with their wicked smiles "Yea sweetness, and unless you want us to hurt your little elf here and cut him to ribbons, I'd suggest you two do what we say."

Fenris looked at them curiously "Are you new to this area?"

The men looked at him with confused expressions "What's it to you?"

Fenris looked at Hawke briefly "Would you mind if I introduced myself to them?"

Hawke smiled smugly "Be my guest."

* * *

Fenris quickly turned back to the men and smiled darkly at them. The men laughed, and Fenris willed his markings to life, shifted his eyes, and extended his fangs.

The men gasped and jumped back, both looking at Fenris in sheer terror "What in the Maker's name are you?"

Fenris growled at them "At this moment; unhappy." And he ghosted towards them, before they could blink, Fenris snapped the neck of one of the men and moved to the other.

Hawke watched in awe as Fenris grabbed the other man and latched on to his neck, draining him, his arms locking the other man in place. She had never seen Fenris feed from anyone, besides herself. She always felt unbelievable pleasure from it, but this looked painful. The man's eyes rolled back in his head as his cries became gurgled and strained.

After a few minutes, Fenris moved his hands to the man's head and quickly twisted it, he let the corpse fall to the ground as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

He looked at Hawke quickly, suddenly nervous he had frightened her "I hope I didn't scare you."

Hawke shook her head "You didn't Fenris. I've honestly always been curious about how you feed on someone other than me. It looked like it hurt, but it never hurts me, how come?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to her "Because I'm never trying to harm you Hawke, believe it or not I always make sure to be very gentle whenever I bite you."

Hawke smiled and held out her hand and Fenris took it, both of them walking away towards their home. Hawke looked at Fenris as they walked "So how did he taste?"

"Average, most human blood tastes the same, though it can differ a bit depending on where they're from. But still yours is the most exquisite."

Hawke smiled and kept walking towards the estate, their paces picked up as they got closer.

* * *

Fenris smirked darkly at her as they entered the estate.

Hawke raced up the stairs to the bedroom that they now shared as Fenris went down to the wine cellar, securing a couple of bottles.

When he entered their room the sight before him took his breath away, Hawke lay sprawled out on their bed, completely naked with the sheets covering her body in strategic ways. Fenris went over to the bed and set the bottles down, uncorking one and taking several long pulls on it.

Hawke eyed him in ways that made him heat up instantly inside "Are you trying to get drunk now?"

Fenris shook his head and set the now half empty bottle down "No I usually drink wine after feeding like that, a habit I can never seem to break."

Hawke smirked as Fenris quickly undressed himself before diving into the bed.

"And why would you be covering yourself up?" Fenris asked with a dark look in his eyes.

Hawke smiled softly "Because you seem to enjoy uncovering me."

"Very true." And he shifted the sheets that covered her body, revealing her to him.

Fenris inhaled sharply as he gazed at her naked form, he quickly looked at Hawke's eyes and took in the completely lust filled way she was watching him.

He gave her a dark smirk and lowered his head to lick her folds. Hawke gasped and moaned as Fenris started to torment her with his mouth and fingers. She knew he absolutely loved having this power over her, having her utterly defenseless against him. He slipped a finger into her depths and Hawke felt her eyes roll back in her head. "Please Fenris…I need…"

Fenris didn't allow her to finish, in a split second he had crawled back up her body, capturing her mouth with his as he poised his length at her entrance. Hawke's whimpers and moans had pushed him past his breaking point.

He locked eyes with her as he broke the kiss and pushed himself into her "Eve…"

Hawke gasped once more and her fingers dug into the muscles of his arms as he withdrew himself and pushed back in. The feeling of being inside her was still a true miracle to Fenris, never had he expected to find such pure pleasure and comfort in his existence.

They exchanged a quick look, having an entire conversation with their eyes alone. Fenris instantly started ghosting himself against her, quickly flipping them so she straddled him as his hands grasped her hips and used his unequaled strength to lift her on him as she sank up and down on his length. Their earlier encounter with one another in the gardens had pushed their need for one another to an unbearable level. Fenris willed his markings to life and ghosted his hands on her hips, making her almost vibrate with the speed he lifted her up and down.

Hawke cried out in pleasure and threw her head back, as she tightened around him, whimpering his name. Fenris quickly sat up and sank his fangs into her shoulder, throwing himself over the edge as her blood entered his mouth.

* * *

They clung together for several moments, Hawke allowing her breathing to even out again and Fenris just rejoicing in the moment.

Fenris smiled softly at her "I hope you're not too worn out?"

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him and his face flushed a bit "There was one more thing I wanted to do tonight."

Hawke looked at down at where they were still joined "Just one?"

Fenris chuckled lightly as he pulled out of her and moved away from the bed "Well maybe more than one, but regardless there is still something else I had planned."

Hawke watched him redress with suspicion as he only pulled on his trousers "Does this require clothes?"

Fenris shook his head "Not for you it doesn't."

Hawke tilted her head "So why are you partially dressed?"

Fenris said nothing but moved to the bedroom door and whistled for Shadow. The wolf entered their room less than a minute later.

Fenris moved over to the desk and opened up the secret compartment, pulling out one of his sketchbooks. Hawke's face lit up "Oh, am I finally going to get to see your drawings?"

Fenris eyed her seriously "On one condition."

Hawke looked at him suspiciously once more "What condition?"

Fenris blushed a bit and looked away "I want to do a drawing of you."

Hawke felt very confused "I really would have thought I had already entered your drawings by now."

He blushed a bit more "You have, but there is a certain drawing I keep imagining and every time I try to draw it, it looks terrible. I cannot draw something well if I haven't seen it with my own eyes."

Hawke thought for a moment before eyeing him carefully "I'm assuming this will be a drawing of me naked then?"

Fenris looked at her quickly "Not entirely, but does this mean you'll agree?"

"Only if you promise that no one will ever see this."

Fenris smiled softly at her "Rest assured Eve, I will never allow anyone to see this."

Hawke smiled a bit and laid back down in the bed, the thought of Fenris drawing her set her heart racing. Of course Fenris heard it and misinterpreted it "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Hawke laughed softly "I'm fine with it, in fact I'm a little excited. So you're the artist, pose me."

* * *

Fenris walked over to the bed, studying her in a way she had never seen before. His features showed an intense focus, Fenris was always an intensely focused man, but this was something new, so studious yet soft.

He rolled her over so she lay on her stomach on the edge of the bed, shifted one of her arms so it was underneath her head cradling it, and bent one of her legs at the knee so it was in the air. Fenris shocked her completely by draping one of the sheets over her, tastefully covering up her ass, but leaving her legs and chest exposed. Her breasts were hidden in the bed. Fenris took her other arm and dangled it off the bed towards the floor.

Fenris stepped back and studied her for a moment and looked at Shadow, sitting quietly in front of the fireplace. He called him gently and Shadow walked over to them.

Fenris guided Shadow over to the bed and had him lay down on the floor, Hawke's fingers just brushing the wolf's fur.

Fenris grabbed a chair and moved it in front of the fire. He sat down and looked at Shadow and Hawke, both looking at him expectantly "Eve I want you to look at me, and Shadow you look at Eve's hand."

Shadow raised his head and turned it towards Eve's hand, Hawke laughed softly "I take it he has done this before?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders as he opened his sketchbook to a blank page "Several times in fact."

Hawke smiled and looked at him for a moment, wondering how he wanted her to look at him, so she asked "Any expression in particular you're after?"

Fenris didn't look up from his sketchbook as he spoke "You know exactly which expression of yours is my favorite."

Hawke instantly smiled his favorite sly smile and Fenris looked up at her "Perfect. Now just hold still."

Hawke did as he asked, secretly hoping this wouldn't take long, she had never been asked to hold still like this, least of all to wear the same expression on her face for an unknown amount of time.

She needn't have worried, and breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw Fenris ghost his hand across the page. Hawke had to stifle the urge to laugh as Fenris' body remained completely still, save for his eyes occasionally flashing up to look at her and Shadow, while his hands and arms became a complete, liquefied blur of motion.

* * *

The only sound in the room for the next hour was the sound of Fenris' charcoal sticks flying across the parchment at unbelievable speed. Hawke found her face growing weary from smiling for so long and more than once Shadow had set his head back down, allowing his neck rest. Fenris hadn't said a word to either of them, completely absorbed by what he was doing.

Finally Fenris' hand stilled and he looked at them both "Done, you can move again."

Both Hawke and Shadow breathed a sigh of relief and stretched out, Fenris left the room for a moment, going to the kitchen to get a reward for Shadow.

He returned and tossed a huge slab of meat still on the bone to Shadow "Thank you Shadow, you did very well my friend." Shadow nodded his head and pounced on the meat.

Hawke smiled nervously at him "So do I get to see it now?"

Fenris nodded and retrieved not only the sketchbook he had been using, but the others from the secret compartment as well. He approached the bed and laid the books down in front of her "A deal's a deal Eve." He opened the one he had been using and turned to his newest drawing, handing the book to Eve.

She gasped in amazement, there she was on the parchment, staring back at herself, looking like an ethereal goddess, her eyes pierced straight through her, her body portrayed a beauty she had never thought existed, and her face looked soft, fierce, and completely mysterious at the same time. And Shadow looked like something straight out of a fantasy story himself, his white fur looking real enough to touch as his black paws, tail, ears, and that one spot above his eyes seemed to jump out of the paper. Shadow was looking at her hand with a protective yet calm expression, similar to how Fenris would look at her.

Hawke tore her eyes away from the drawing to look at Fenris, anxiously awaiting her opinion. "Is this really how you see me Fenris? I mean this beautiful person is what you see when you look at me?"

Fenris smoldered at her "It is what everyone but you sees Eve."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him "It's beautiful Fenris, it is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! You have such talent! I love you!"

He smiled a wide smile into her hair "And I love you Eve."

Hawke pulled away and started flipping through the other pages of the book, it was filled with page after page of drawings of her. She looked up at him and Fenris blushed a bit "That is your book."

Hawke smiled softly and looked at the drawings, in every single one she looked like that same ethereal, mysterious goddess. In a few she was clearly sleeping, with a content smile on her face, some she was in battle staring back at herself from the parchment, a cheeky smile on her face as her daggers shone in her hands. Still others she looked down on the viewer from her perch atop a platform in her training room, or smiled a bright and shining smile as she was barely visible save for her face, her body hidden from view as she stood in a tree. And then she encountered one that made her freeze completely, and Fenris inhaled sharply.

* * *

In the drawing she was unrecognizable, but she knew it was her. She was chained to a wall, her arms spread wide, her head hanging down, legs sprawled at odd angles and her feet chained to the floor. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. She looked like a corpse, all skin and bone and blood.

Hawke looked away from it at Fenris, his eyes shone with pain, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is this what I looked like when you found me?"

Fenris nodded his head slowly "It is. That was, by far, the single most terrifying moment of my existence. I couldn't get the image out of my head, so I drew it."

Hawke looked back at the drawing "Did it help?"

Fenris looked at the drawing as well "It did. I was going to destroy it, but I can't bring myself to. It serves as a reminder of how close I came to losing you, the one thing in this world I cannot imagine being without."

Hawke smiled softly at him and closed the book, reaching for another one "You'll never have to be without me Fenris, I don't intend to let you go."

Fenris smiled as Hawke opened another book and flipped through the pages. This one contained images of their companions. Varric stood before her, commanding the attention of the entire main room of the Hanged Man, as he stood on one of the tables wearing his trademark storytelling smile, all eyes were on him. Isabela's eyes peered at her from the shadows, her body completely invisible in the shadows of what had to be the Docks, only her eyes were recognizable, but Hawke knew it was Isabela. Sebastian smiled a strong smile as he drew his grandfather's bow. Aveline stood straight and proud in one drawing as she addressed her guards. Hawke laughed at one drawing as Varric caressed Bianca tenderly, while he stood surrounded by corpses. Isabela stood proudly at the bow of her ship, staring out at the open sea as though she were it's queen. In one Ben had his back turned to her as he worked with a sword at his forge in Denerim, Hawke could swear she felt the heat the forge emitted. Raze beamed proudly at her from one, while looking ferocious and menacing in another.

Hawke grabbed another book silently, Fenris looking at the drawings with her while he sat next to her, remembering every moment he had captured through his drawings. This book contained drawings of Shadow and the retreat, Shadow managing to look like the otherworldly creature he seemed to be. The retreat itself looked like a fantasy place, though in Hawke's mind it was. It almost seemed to glow on the pages and even the vines of the massive tree seemed to sway in the gentle breeze.

In one drawing Shadow sat on his haunches, his head thrown back as he howled at the crescent moon in the background. Hawke's eyes widened as she lifted her amulet from her bare chest and looked at it, comparing the carving Fenris had given her on their first night together, to the drawing, it matched almost perfectly. She looked at Fenris who smiled "Yes they're the same, I found an amazing amount of peace when I watched Shadow do this."

Hawke smiled at him "It does look rather peaceful."

Fenris smiled softly at her, picked up another book, and handed it to her, turning it to a specific drawing. Hawke laughed as she looked at the image Fenris had wanted her to see, it was all of her companions and herself, looking fierce and ready for battle, standing in some black room, all of her friends stood to either side of her as she commanded the center of the image, Bethany and Aveline standing slightly behind her, Varric to her immediate right, with Isabela next to him, Fenris stood on the end, and near Bethany stood Anders, Merrill, and Sebastian. Hawke felt a bit of surprise, in all the drawings she had seen, Fenris hadn't drawn Merrill or Anders, but in this one they both looked as though they were standing in right front of her, looking real enough to touch.

Hawke looked at Fenris curiously and he shrugged his shoulders "I drew that when Sebastian first joined the group, I wanted something to remind me of all these strange people who had entered my life, some completely unwanted."

Hawke rolled her eyes and turned the page, in this drawing Hawke stood at the head of the table in Varric's suite, addressing all of her companions, again Merrill and Anders were present, and again Fenris had clearly taken as much care in drawing them as he had everyone else. Hawke looked at him once more "I'm surprised you drew them, you seemed to avoid them in other drawings."

"In the single ones yes, but in the group ones, I drew what I saw, and if they were there then so be it."

Hawke eyed Anders in the drawing angrily, still trying to understand how he could have done something so terrible to her. She forced herself to look at Merrill instead, she looked completely sweet and innocent, a strange thing coming from a drawing made by Fenris, but still Merrill looked like a regular person, not the evil witch Fenris often called her.

Hawke laughed to herself quietly and yawned, closing the book. Fenris smiled softly and gathered the books in his arms, replacing them in the secret compartment in her desk and closing it.

Hawke moved up in the bed, pulling the blankets over her body as she laid down. She closed her eyes a bit "Wow, I'm really tired."

Fenris chuckled softly as he removed his trousers and laid down next to her "Well it is very late, we were looking at the drawings for a few hours, and we've had a busy day."

Hawke smiled softly as she curled herself closer to his chest "That we have, but I really enjoyed myself today Fenris, this was one of the best days of my life."

Fenris kissed the top of her head "Mine as well Eve."

Shadow hopped up on their bed and laid down on their legs, yawning widely. Hawke smiled as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep in his arms. Fenris looked at her softly, pleased she had enjoyed herself as much as he did, he had wanted today to be a way to show her how much he cared about her, and wanted to please her. Eve always went out of her way to please him and do things to make him happy and he wanted to return the favor. This had also proven to be a very effective way of getting her all to himself before they left for the Deep Roads. Fenris smiled as he thought back on how many times she had smiled today alone. As he closed his eyes to sleep, he vowed to find someway to make her smile even more times than that in the future.

* * *

**Alright people good luck! But you all won't really need luck, you all are really good readers!  
**

**Also let's see if we can get to 100 reviews, review number 100 gets a special treat as well! Yay for goodies!**

**Fun Fact:**** Shadow wasn't originally going to come to Kirkwall until near the end of the story, but I decided Raze needed a buddy, and you all seemed to love Shadow so much, I couldn't let him stay away until later. See you all impact the story...a lot!****  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**Last chapter before things get dicey again! This is also the last chapter that gave me problems, after this chapter you will officially hit the end of my writer's block!**

**Something in this chapter will make me break a promise I made to everyone a long time ago, but my husband himself requested it, I ran the idea by a few other authors and they gave me the green light. Don't worry though this entire chapter is humor and fun! With a bit of smut thrown in for good measure. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the man who specifically requested the first part of it, luvs ya Veevs! (Oh and Veevs, when you read this while you're sitting next to me, you'd better be laughing damnit! *glares and points finger at husband*)**

**Oh and also Varric's nickname for Nathaniel is Stoney, and Shadow is Furface. (They need nicknames too!)  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 61 Dare to Tell the Truth?**

Hawke and her friends had found Nathaniel Howe after two weeks of searching in the Deep Roads, and they were making their way back to the surface. Sadly Nathaniel was the sole survivor of his group, he had agreed to accompany them back to Kirkwall then he and Bethany would rejoin the Wardens after she was able to gather her belongings from Hawke's home.

Hawke and Fenris had informed the group that they were going to scout around for a bit to make sure the area they had chosen to stop for the night was safe and free of darkspawn.

Hawke pulled Fenris into a side passage, leading him into a secluded cave she had found on an earlier scouting venture. Fenris stopped at the cave entrance "Why are we here Hawke?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "I know you're running low on blood, you've been sucking on vitaradix like your life depends on it."

Fenris looked at her plainly "It kind of does Hawke, and yes I am running low, those cave-ins we encountered last week really set us back. And I wanted to wait to drink any of the dragon blood."

Hawke nodded her head "So here we are, you're thirsty and I happen to be a human willing to let you feed from me."

Fenris' eyes widened "Are you sure about this Eve?"

"As long as you don't take too much, which I know you won't, then yea, I'm fine with it."

Fenris entered the dark cave and Hawke groaned "Damnit I can't see anything, you got a torch or anything?"

Fenris chuckled "I tend to carry my own light source on me." Hawke rolled her eyes as Fenris willed his markings to life. As soon as the markings started glowing, the walls of the cave started shining and sparkling. Hawke looked around in wonder, the walls literally looked like they were glittering. She turned to see Fenris studying the walls closely "They appear to be made of glitterdust." He turned to find Hawke giggling at him.

"Is there something amusing Hawke?"

Hawke busted out laughing and pointed to him, "Look Fenris, you're a sparkling vampire!"

Fenris looked at his hands and uncovered arms, he had left his coat back at the camp site. His arms were indeed glowing and sparkling where lyrium markings had been branded into his skin. Fenris growled and looked at Hawke, glaring daggers at her "I. Do. Not. Sparkle."

Hawke could barely breathe as Fenris stalked over to her, instantly dimming his markings, and plunging her into darkness. Hawke tried to catch her breath "Oh come on Fenris, lighten up and let your sparkle shine!"

Hawke couldn't see him glaring at her from directly in front of her in the pitch black cave, but she knew he was giving her his death glare.

She rolled her eyes at his silence, forcing herself to regain her composure "So anyway, would you kindly turn the markings back on? I'd like to see what you're doing, namely the death glare you're giving me."

Hawke listened as his voice spoke from the darkness, he sounded fairly annoyed "That depends, will you be making more jokes about..." he spoke his next word as though saying it alone caused him to feel nauseous "..._sparkling_?"

Hawke attempted to frown into the darkness, hoping she was looking at him "No, damn elf and his anti-fun campaign."

Fenris half smirked "Good." And he willed his markings to life.

* * *

Hawke jumped back a bit when she saw that Fenris was standing only inches away from her. "Hello Eve."

Hawke frowned at him "You enjoy doing that far too much."

Fenris simply smiled mischievously at her. Hawke rolled her eyes and started working on the buckles of her armor, removing her chest piece.

Fenris watched quietly, secretly highly aroused by her undressing herself. Finally Hawke was down to her tunic, she lifted it over her head and Fenris felt his fangs extend and his eyes widen.

Hawke looked at him quickly "Just so you know, you owe me for this."

Fenris nodded his head and took her in his arms "If we had more privacy and if there wasn't the risk of our companions coming to look for us, I'd pay you back right now."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Well when we get back to the surface you can ghost us somewhere more private."

"I can promise you that." He lowered his head to her chest just above her breast and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. Hawke gasped quietly as Fenris sucked on the small wound, drawing her blood into his mouth. His hand on her back pulled her closer to him and slipped his other hand into her trousers, seeking her center. Hawke threw her head back and Fenris tightened his grip on her "You need to hold still Eve, I don't want to hurt you."

She felt her eyes roll back into her head "Trust me, you aren't hurting me, and you're the reason I can't seem to hold still."

Fenris smirked wickedly as he drew more of her blood into his mouth and increased the pace of his fingers. Hawke groaned and writhed against him. He felt his control snap completely.

He pushed her trousers down to her knees and began working at the laces of his own trousers frantically, without pulling his mouth away from her breast. He grunted in relief when he freed his erection. Fenris lifted Hawke up and pushed her back against the cave wall.

Hawke buried her face into his shoulder when he thrust himself into her hot depths and started moving inside her. Fenris finally pulled himself away from her breast and crushed her lips beneath his in a searing kiss, her blood still on his lips and tongue.

Hawke moaned softly as he picked up his pace, thrusting himself into her sheath with desperate need. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to her so there was no space between them at all. The rough wall of the cave bit into her back but she frankly didn't care. Fenris bit his lips to keep himself quiet as he drove them both towards the edge. Hawke seemed to sense his urgency "In a rush are we?"

Fenris snapped his head up and met her eyes "I don't want the others interrupting."

Hawke shuddered as he slammed into her with force "So ghost then."

Fenris growled and increased his speed but didn't ghost. "Can't it's still daytime apparently."

Fenris lowered his head once more and drew her nipple into his mouth, sinking his fangs into her and effectively sending them both plummeting into a pleasure filled oblivion, their mouths met and they swallowed each others cries of pleasure.

Hawke trembled and shuddered as he lowered her back to the floor and pulled out of her. He looked at her anxiously "I hope I didn't harm you."

Hawke smiled softly at him as she righted herself "Definitely no harm, but I still expect some private time with you when we get back to the surface."

Fenris redid the laces of his own trousers and handed Eve her shirt "Count on it."

She glanced at his face as she reattached her armor "You got a little blood smeared on your lips."

Fenris smirked at her, licked his lips, and lowered his head to her lips, licking her blood off her mouth with a smug smile. He moved away and caught her eye "Did I get it?"

Hawke rolled her eyes and smiled at him "I'd say so. Did you get enough?"

He chuckled softly "More than enough, I thank you."

"Don't mention it, now lets get back to the others."

Fenris nodded and led them out of the cave. As soon as they left the cave, Fenris finally allowed his markings to dim. Hawke looked around before looking at him "So should we actually do some scouting or just head back?"

Fenris shook his head "No need Hawke, I cannot hear anything anywhere nearby, and there are no fresh scents. In fact this place smells as though nothing has been here in a long time, I can't even smell any darkspawn and those creatures smell truly foul."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Good enough for me, just lemme know if you hear or smell anything."

"Will do."

* * *

They made their way quickly back to the campsite, Varric, Nathaniel, Bethany, and Sebastian were sitting around the fire.

Varric laughed happily when he saw them "There you two are. We were just getting ready to send out a search party."

Hawke smiled and rolled her eyes "We went further ahead, we wanted to make sure nothing surprised us tonight like what happened last night."

Sebastian sighed "Who would have thought deepstalkers could be so silent?"

Fenris looked at him plainly as they sat down by the fire, Shadow moving from where he was to lay down next to him "Perhaps that is where the 'stalker' part of their name comes from?"

Varric, Hawke, and Bethany chuckled at the comment. Varric looked at Hawke "So me and Sunshine need your help Hawke."

"Oh?"

"Yea, we're trying to convince Choir Boy and Stoney here to play a game with us!" Varric chuckled as Nathaniel groaned at his new nickname. When he had asked about it, the dwarf had told him it was because of his stone-faced expressions.

Hawke smiled her sly smile "What game?"

Bethany smiled brightly "Truth or Dare!"

Hawke's eyes lit up "Oh, that does sound like fun!"

Fenris groaned and Hawke ignored him "Why don't they want to play?"

Sebastian blushed "Because Varric will inevitably make us do or say something we will regret."

Hawke thought for a moment and looked at them all "Well how about this then, touchy subjects are off-limits; no prying into someone's past, bringing up faults, weaknesses, deaths, or anything else that might upset someone. If someone doesn't like the truth they've been asked to tell because it's too close to a sensitive subject then they can ask for a ruling and if three of us agree, a new question will be asked."

Varric frowned at her, but she looked at him while shooting her eyes towards Sebastian, Nathaniel, and Fenris who seemed to be thinking it over. Varric smirked and winked at her and Hawke eyed him plainly "And no sexual favors as dares, Varric."

Varric faked a hurt look "Oh Hawke you wound me!"

Hawke rolled her eyes "I can if you want me to."

Bethany looked at the other three men "So what do you all say?"

Sebastian sighed "I can live with those rules, how do we tell who gets to ask who questions?"

Hawke shuffled around in her pockets and produced a six-sided die. "We'll all have numbers, Varric of course is one, Bethany two, I'm three, Fenris four, Sebastian five, and Nathaniel six. I'll roll it twice, the first number is the person who has to answer the question or do the dare and the second number is the person who gets to ask."

Sebastian look at her in curiosity "Just how many random things do you keep on you Hawke?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "It varies. So Nathaniel, Fenris, you two in?"

Nathaniel sighed "I suppose, doesn't seem to be much else to do right now."

All eyes turned to Fenris who groaned "It seems I don't have much choice."

* * *

Hawke laughed and Bethany spoke firmly "Why don't we all start off with answering simple questions? To make everyone more comfortable. Like what's your favorite household chore?"

Varric spoke quickly "I like polishing things, Bianca is always so pristine so I never get the opportunity to polish her as much as I'd enjoy, don't wanna ruin her finish you know."

Hawke laughed as she answered "I'm a fan of making the bed, though that's because I usually end up falling asleep in it as I'm making it."

Bethany rolled her eyes "I like dusting, makes everything look like new."

Sebastian smirked "Cooking is something I enjoy so I'll go with that."

Nathaniel flushed a bit "I like sweeping, I really hate walking around on dirty floors with my barefeet."

Again all eyes turned to Fenris who shocked them all by smiling a tiny smile "Decorating."

Varric's jaw dropped "Seriously Elf?"

Fenris continued smiling his tiny smile "Of course, I enjoy adding new bodies to the piles that already exist in the mansion, I'm told it adds just the right amount of foreboding."

Hawke laughed happily as the others looked at him like he was crazy "Well that habit is needs to stop, I don't want piles of rotting bodies in the main hall. Bodahn and Orana would kill me and then you."

Fenris laughed quietly, enjoying his own sense of humor, in truth he did enjoy adding to the mansion's already impressive body count, though most of the people he killed were trying to kill him anyway. _Mortals will never learn, don't break into a vampire's lair, especially at night. _

Sebastian looked at them all "Favorite animal? Mine's a bear."

Hawke answered in a quick, droll way "That should be obvious for me...hawk."

Fenris answered with a smirk at Shadow and stroked his back "Wolf."

Nathaniel thought for a moment "Horse, I would hate to have to walk everywhere, I do enough of that down here."

Bethany looked at the ground "Sheep." All eyes turned to her and she smiled bashfully "They're soft and fluffy."

Hawke shook her head and looked at Varric, who wore a mischievous smile "Chicken."

Their jaws all dropped and Varric smiled brightly "Hey you can eat 'em, eat their eggs, use them as wake up calls to annoy people, and walk them."

Hawke eyed him suspiciously "You walk a chicken?"

He looked plainly at her "You don't Hawke?"

Bethany laughed happily "Alright on that note, everyone good?"

Nathaniel, Sebastian, and Fenris nodded their heads reluctantly while Hawke and Varric were much more enthusiastic.

* * *

Hawke gently tossed the die in front of them, it stopped rolling on the number three "Damn I should have known that would happen."

Sebastian eyed her carefully "This wouldn't happen to be a loaded die would it?"

Hawke picked it up and inspected it "Nope, regular one."

"Why do you have loaded dice Hawke?"

She gave Fenris a plain look "So I win when I'm casting lots."

She tossed the die again, it landed on the number five. Hawke looked at Sebastian "I pick dare."

Sebastian thought for a moment, before smiling "In your best Antivan accent and in Antivan say 'I like skipping merrily through the fields full of flowers'."

Hawke groaned "Damn I haven't used Antivan in a while, alright here goes." She tried to work her voice into the saucy accent Zevran had acquired naturally "Mi piace saltare allgremente attraverso I campi pieni de rane."

Sebastian, Bethany, and Varric burst into laugher while Nathaniel looked at her curiously "You do realize you just said you like skipping through fields of frogs right?"

Hawke groaned "Antivan isn't my best, much more fluent in Arcanum. You know Antivan?"

Nathaniel nodded but said nothing, Hawke tossed the die again it landed on two, Bethany cringed slightly. Another roll of the die had Fenris' number turn up. Bethany thought for a moment "Truth."

Fenris racked his mind for ideas, finally settling on something simple "What is your favorite place you have traveled to?"

Bethany thought for a moment "Ummm…I'd have to say Val Royeaux , that city is absolutely beautiful, and the Grand Cathedral is gorgeous."

Varric was practically bouncing up and down when it was his turn to perform, Hawke had the honors. Varric smiled smugly "Go on Hawke, challenge me, I dare you."

Hawke smirked mischievously "Oh no Varric I dare you...to let Bethany shave a 'B' into your chest hair."

He eyed her evilly "You are a wicked woman." Hawke smiled wickedly back as Bethany approached him with a wicked smile of her own with the knife.

When it was done he eyed the sisters with a dark, wicked smile "This is war women."

The sisters spoke simultaneously "Bring it on dwarf."

The other men quickly noticed that the sisters were turning the tables on the dwarf, and they made a silent agreement to aid them.

* * *

Varric grinned with dark excitement when it was his turn to ask Fenris something. Fenris felt a bit nervous about the way Varric was looking at him "Truth."

Varric's smile grew "Where did Furface come from?"

Fenris smiled a bit "I'm surprised dwarf, has no one had this conversation with you?" Hawke looked at him in shock, Shadow was one of his most protected secrets, but here was Fenris, smiling at the question. His answer made them all burst into laughter "Shadow came from his mother, as do most creatures, you see Varric when and mommy and daddy really love each other….."

Varric growled at him "That's not what I meant!"

Fenris smirked "Maybe, but it is what you asked."

Sebastian was holding his sides "He has you there Varric."

The dwarf grumbled and relented while the others kept laughing. Hawke tossed the die again, this time it was Bethany's turn to ask something of her. Bethany smiled softly "Truth or dare sister?"

Hawke smiled back "What can I say, I like excitement; dare."

Bethany didn't hesitate "Kiss Fenris."

Fenris froze for a moment, both he and Hawke were uncomfortable with open displays of affection, but when he looked at Hawke he saw her smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow to her as he reviewed Bethany's dare in his mind. He gave Hawke a quick smirk and she leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Bethany groaned "Really sister?"

Hawke smirked "You didn't specify."

Varric looked at her "Clearly we are gonna have to up our game Sunshine." The men all felt the alliances shifting a bit, though they couldn't be certain who was aiding who now.

Bethany only smiled wickedly at him as Hawke tossed the die again, Fenris got to question Sebastian. Sebastian felt brave "Dare."

Fenris thought for a moment before he spoke "You and Nathaniel must switch bows for the remainder of the time we are in the Deep Roads."

Both men spoke at once "But it was my grandfather's!" They looked at each other for a long moment and sighed, holding out their bow to the other and carefully placing the bows beside them.

* * *

It was Nathaniel's turn now, and Bethany was the victim, she chose truth "If you weren't a mage would you be a warrior or a rogue?"

Bethany thought for a moment "If I had to choose I'd say warrior I guess, I'm nowhere near sneaky enough to be a rogue, but I'd make a poor warrior as well, those swords are heavy, and I hate heavy armor."

Next up was Hawke with Sebastian asking her "Truth or dare Hawke?"

Hawke thought for a moment "I seem to be doing a lot of dares, so I'll do truth this time."

Sebastian looked at her curiously "Who's better in bed, Fenris or Dax?"

Fenris growled at him but Hawke answered without thinking "Fenris, easy, no question and no comparison. Next."

Fenris wore a small smug smile at her response. Next it was Nathaniel's turn and Varric wanted blood "I dare you to lick Furface's feet."

Nathaniel paled and Shadow instantly lifted his head up. Fenris looked horrified as Hawke, Sebastian, and Bethany chuckled. Varric looked pleased as Nathaniel took one of Shadow's paws and quickly licked it, earning him a loud snarl from the wolf. "Easy Shadow, Nathaniel is not to blame if you want to kill someone, it should be Varric." Fenris said as he stroked Shadow's back, trying to calm him. Shadow simply turned his snarl to Varric, who rolled his eyes.

Hawke calmed herself "I think we should leave Shad out of this Varric, really don't wanna test his limits." Shadow snarled at the dwarf to reinforce Hawke's statement.

Varric rolled his eyes at the display "Gonna have to do a lot better than that Furface, you really need new tricks."

Shadow suddenly stopping snarling, Fenris noticed the look of mischief the wolf wore now as he walked behind Varric and lifted his leg.

Everyone burst out laughing as Varric realized what was about to happen and moved away from the wolf as fast as he could. He narrowed his eyes at Shadow "Fine, Furface is off-limits, but so is Bianca."

Fenris continued laughing as he heard Varric grumbling under his breath about Shadow threatening to urinate on Bianca. Hawke laughed at Varric as well "It's your own fault Varric, you told him to come up with some new tricks."

Varric grumbled but said nothing.

* * *

Everyone teemed with excitement when it was Hawke's turn to question Fenris. He eyed her carefully "Dare."

Hawke smirked at him "I dare you and Nathaniel to have a brooding contest."

"Beg pardon?"

Hawke's smirk got bigger "You and Nathaniel sit across from each other and put on your best brooding faces, whoever blinks, looks away, or drops the brood first, loses."

Varric and Sebastian laughed as the two men groaned and moved to sit across from each other. The group held their collective breaths as the men locked gazes with each other. Their scowls were both very impressive, and made Hawke want to shiver.

They stared at each other for moments, both refusing to look away, both trying to intimidate the other with the emotionless way they looked at one another. The men sat a foot apart from each other for five long minutes, the rest of the group had all widened their eyes as they watched. No one had lasted this long without breaking under the gaze that was Fenris' death glare, not even Hawke, and they had already witnessed Nathaniel's seemingly permanent scowl, the man even scowled in his sleep! Hawke smirked to herself_, __Oh...this was a good one! Seriously how are they doing that? I can barely even look at them, how the fuck are they able to look at each other like that for so long? If looks could kill, hell there would never be another Blight from the death glares they have on, the Deeps Roads would just run out of darkspawn, and we'd all be dead as well, and these two would still be staring at each other like this!_

Fenris had to admit the human was good, he was even able to keep his heartbeat and breathing completely normal, but he was better. But he found himself growing uncomfortable looking at a man for so long while all his companions looked at him. Without dropping his death glare Fenris shifted his eyes to their icy blue, Nathaniel blinked and jumped back. Hawke laughed proudly "We have a winner!"

Fenris shifted his eyes back and they moved back to their places at the fire. Nathaniel looked at him in disbelief, his scowl completely forgotten "How did you do that?"

Fenris spoke in a bored tone "It's a side effect of the lyrium I am finally gaining control over." It was simple for him to lie, this was the lie that most of the group believed, as only Hawke and Varric knew the truth.

Bethany got to question Sebastian next "Truth."

Bethany blushed "Who is prettier; Eve, Merrill, or Isabela?"

Sebastian gulped audibly "I'd have to say Hawke is." but he quickly added "Though if you were among the options you would have been my answer."

Bethany blushed as Hawke looked anywhere but at Fenris, who was barely resisting the urge to glare at Sebastian.

* * *

Next it was Fenris' turn to question Varric, he brazenly picked dare. Fenris spoke casually "For the next week any and all stories you tell may not be exaggerated."

Varric's jaw dropped as his eyes widened "Are you serious Elf?"

Fenris nodded, and Varric thought for a moment before eyeing him seriously "Is lying still cool?"

"When necessary yes, but no forty foot tall ogres and such nonsense."

"You really know how to take the fun out of stuff Elf."

Fenris rolled his eyes as Hawke rolled the die. Varric's eyes lit up when he saw it was his turn to ask Fenris. "Truth or dare Elf, just know either way you're screwed."

Fenris rolled his eyes "Fine then dwarf, dare."

Varric clapped his hands together and smiled evilly at Fenris "I dare you to say something dirty to Hawke."

Fenris chuckled softly "I fail to see how this would embarrass me dwarf." He looked at Hawke and spoke plainly "Gamlen's socks."

Hawke burst into laughter as Varric turned red in frustration "Elf! Come on now that's not dirty!"

Bethany rolled with laughter "On the contrary Varric, I don't think anything on earth is dirtier or fouler than Gamlen's socks."

Nathaniel and Sebastian joined Bethany and Hawke in laughter as Fenris just eyed the fuming dwarf with another small smug smile. "I will get you Elf."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "You keep trying and failing."

* * *

Now it was Bethany's turn to question Hawke "Truth or dare Eve?"

Hawke smiled at her sister "Truth."

Bethany's smile instantly went from innocent to wicked, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Hawke looked at her other companions "Can I get an uncomfortable vote here?"

Fenris spoke quickly "I vote new question."

Varric shook his head "Oh no Hawke, I like this one, Sunshine's got you good!"

Nathaniel smirked slightly "I'll stick with this one as well Hawke."

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Not like my vote matters much , cause its already two against one but I say answer it."

Hawke groaned "Damnit all!" she shot a quick look at Fenris who staring intently at the ground. Hawke eyed her sister "You are going down for this Bethany."

Bethany rolled her eyes and looked plainly at her.

Hawke sighed "While we were scouting earlier." The group again burst out in laughter and Fenris turned a bright red, his hair turning a slight pink color. Hawke grumbled beneath her breath "I hate you all."

Fenris leaned over to her, whispering "Join me in revenge?"

Hawke nodded her head as her blushing stopped along with his, they both loved the thought of revenge. "Gladly."

Sebastian came up next, Varric to question him. Sebastian groaned "I know I'm going to regret this but dare Varric."

"I dare you to skip around the fire, twirling your arms over your head singing 'I'm a pretty little princess' six times."

Sebastian groaned but stood up at threw his arms over his head and skipped around the fire "I'm a pretty little princess, I'm a pretty little princess, I'm a pretty little princess…."

Hawke was laughing so hard she was crying, all her other companions were laughing fiercely themselves, even Fenris couldn't contain himself.

Finally Sebastian had danced around the fire for the sixth time and promptly seated himself, waiting for everyone to collect themselves.

* * *

Hawke rolled the die again, Fenris was to be questioned by Nathaniel. He sighed "Truth."

Nathaniel thought for a moment and Varric was practically bouncing again, finally Nathaniel settled on a question "Best gift you were ever given?"

Fenris opened his mouth but quickly closed it, he wanted to say Hawke giving him the moonstone to save him the last time they were here, but he couldn't reveal that to Nathaniel, the Warden was unaware he was in the presence of a Star Child.

Fenris smirked a bit and reached beside him, lifting his sword up. "Ben gave this to me when Hawke and I left Denerim a few years ago, he made it himself. This is the greatest gift anyone has ever made for me." He chose his words carefully and gave Hawke a quick wink.

Nathaniel examined the sword "It is a very fine blade, and from what I've seen, the inscription suits you."

Fenris nodded and took his sword back. Hawke tossed the die, her face lit up when she saw that she got to go after Bethany.

Bethany shuddered a bit "Truth..no wait dare."

Hawke's smirk grew evil "Kiss Sebastian on the lips."

Bethany gasped and Sebastian's jaw dropped. Bethany looked at the others desperately, and Varric chuckled "Not a chance Sunshine."

Fenris wore his custom half-smirk, content Hawke had thought to clarify her request without pushing it too far. "I don't think it would go against his vows so my vote is the dare stays, plus as they say, payback is a bitch." He gave Hawke an obvious wink, causing Bethany to groan.

Nathaniel laughed softly "After what you did to your sister I'd say this is only fair."

Bethany blushed brightly and quickly turned to Sebastian, planting a quick, chaste kiss on his lips before he could blink.

Hawke laughed triumphantly and Bethany glared at her. Varric smiled at her "Don't worry Sunshine, we'll get her."

Bethany nodded and Hawke rolled the die again, ignoring the furious blushing of both her sister and the ex-prince. It was Sebastian's turn to ask Varric. "Truth or dare Varric?"

Varric crossed his arms over his chest "Dare."

He eyed the 'B' that had been recently shaved into the dwarf's chest hair and smirked at him, the dwarf hadn't tried to eliminate the last dare "I dare you to make that 'B' into a full name, 'Bianca' will do."

Varric glared daggers at him, Sebastian simply smiled at him. Varric grumbled "How come I know so many evil people?"

"Talent?" Fenris offered.

Varric scoffed at him and looked pleadingly at Hawke "Give me a hand with this Hawke?"

She looked at Sebastian who nodded and approached Varric.

Hawke tried to give Varric a reassuring smile as she shaved 'Bianca' into his chest hair, she made sure to add a touch of artistic flair and elegance so Varric wouldn't be too upset, it was Bianca's name after all and it was due much respect.

When she was done Hawke held out a mirror to Varric. He took it and inspected her work "Not bad Hawke, I may actually get that turned into a tattoo."

Hawke winked at him and went to sit by Fenris again. Bethany yawned and stretched "A couple more rounds before we turn in?"

Hawke nodded "Sure this whole underground thing really messes up a person's sleep schedule."

* * *

Now it was Fenris' turn to question Sebastian, he chose truth. Fenris thought for a moment before he spoke "When was the last time you got drunk?"

Sebastian thought for a bit "I think it was at the Hanged Man, after your match with Dax, he was buying the drinks so I couldn't find it in myself to refuse."

Varric chuckled "I think we all got plastered after that, though our fearless leader and a certain elf didn't join us."

Hawke rolled her eyes "I was tired and I'd had my fill of Dax that day."

Fenris remained silent and Hawke rolled the die once more. She relaxed a bit when she realized Fenris would be questioning her.

Fenris eyed her curiously "Didn't I just question Sebastian?"

Varric laughed "It's a roll of the dice Elf, besides there gotta be something about her you wanna know."

He eyed her again "Truth or dare Hawke?"

"Truth."

He thought for a moment, unsure of what he wanted to ask. Fenris settled for something easy that may also prove to be useful knowledge in the future "If you could go anywhere in the world that you haven't been, where would you go?"

Hawke thought for a moment "Umm….well I've always wanted to visit Rivain, it seems like it'd be fun, so I guess that's my answer, Rivain."

Fenris gave her a tiny smirk and she cast the die again.

"Favorite enemy to fight?" Sebastian asked Nathaniel.

Nathaniel thought for a moment "Well I mostly fight darkspawn but I do enjoy taking down spiders, watching them explode is quite entertaining."

Hawke and Bethany both cringed and shared a look _spiders…creepy_

Hawke sighed "Alright last toss people, I don't know what time of day it is, but I'm tired."

They all nodded and Hawke tossed the die, she groaned when her number turned up first, quickly followed by Varric's. The dwarf wore an evil grin "Truth or dare Hawke?"

Hawke met his gaze defiantly "Dare."

Varric chuckled and pulled out a piece of parchment "Well this should be interesting, if you had gone with truth I was gonna tell you to describe you two's first kiss but since you opened yourself up for punishment…" Hawke glared at him as Varric smiled wickedly "I dare you to make out with Fenris."

Hawke glared at him, but stopped when Fenris stood up and moved over to his bedroll. He laid down on it, confusing everyone. Varric walked over to him "Uh Elf, you're kinda involved in this one."

Fenris chuckled as he spoke "I'm well aware of that Varric, but you failed to specify when it had to happen."

Hawke burst out laughing, as the rest of her companions joined in as well, only Varric wasn't laughing, he was glaring daggers at Fenris. "ELF!"

Hawke stood up and clapped her hands together "Ladies and gentlemen I believe we have a winner of truth or dare; Fenris!"

Varric glared at him still "One of these days Elf, I'll either get the truth or make up something worse."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders, he decided he liked this game.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I personally could not stop laughing as I did this one. Thought we all needed some laughs and bonding/ enemy making before things get crazy...again.  
**

**Another Fun**** Fact****: Even though the events in Ch 31 spawned the entire story eventually, Shadow and the Retreat came next giving me the idea for the vampires, Star Children, not to mention that whole mess in Tevinter. So...thank you Shadow! My fav wolf, even though he's not real he is still one of the main inspirations for this story.**


	62. Chapter 62

**So who's ready for a very, very long night? Originally this whole sequence (You all know the one) was only going to be maybe three chapters, but it transformed into many more. This first few might get a bit angsty, but I honestly think you all are expecting it.  
**

**Bioware owns all of it, but maybe if they want some help for the next one they can come to all of us. (Seriously if Fenris does a cameo in the next one, and they screw him up like did Anders, Alistair, and Zevran, there will be riots.)**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 62 Face to Face**

"Damn Hawke after three weeks down there, the Hanged Man's finest is gonna taste amazing." Varric said with relief as Kirkwall appeared in the distance.

"I don't know about you Varric, but I intend on raiding my own cellar, I've smelled enough nasty things lately to last me a lifetime, the Hanged Man isn't exactly easy on the nose." Hawke gave him a tired smile.

Hawke, Varric, Bethany, Sebastian, Fenris, Shadow, and Nathaniel had been traveling all day, eager to return to Kirkwall for some much needed rest.

Nathaniel ask cautiously "Are you sure you don't mind if I stay at your home for the night Hawke?"

Hawke shook her head "Of course I don't mind, besides thanks to me the Hanged Man is fairly full up and I have plenty of rooms to spare."

Varric chuckled as he eyed Fenris "So you sharing Hawke's room yet Elf?"

Fenris said nothing but scowled at the dwarf, Sebastian smiled "I'll be surprised if Aveline hasn't already sold the mansion by the time we return."

Bethany had been fairly quiet so far during the trip, Hawke knew her sister was not excited to rejoin the Wardens and leave Sebastian, though she knew the two had promised to write to each other often.

"Do you think Isabela and Zevran made it back to town yet?" Hawke asked Varric.

He shrugged his shoulders "Probably, that ship of hers is really fucking fast."

Shadow darted along the path, managing to scare some deer that had gathered along the road as the sun set.

"Shadow seems to be enjoying being out in the open again." Fenris said quietly.

Hawke sighed "Yea he probably didn't like being in the Deep Roads all that much, I'm sorry Fenris."

Fenris shrugged "He did seem to take great pleasure in hunting nugs and deepstalkers. It was a change of pace for him to say the least."

Varric laughed "I've never heard a nug squeal that loudly in my life!"

Hawke laughed softly as they neared the city gates. Shadow started growling softly as a guard ran up to them. "Champion! Thank the Maker! The guard captain has been most anxious for your return!"

Hawke rolled her eyes "I'm sure, what's going on this time?"

The guard shook his hands frantically "Guard Captain Aveline has had all of us on the lookout for your return for a few days now, the Knight Commander and First Enchanter have been arguing all week! She fears she may not be able to handle it for much longer."

Hawke and Varric both groaned.

"Where is Aveline?" Hawke asked with a sigh.

"She passed through Hightown not long ago, I believe she was on her way to Lowtown."

Hawke groaned again and looked behind her "We'll go drop our stuff off at my place and then go find Aveline, and see what's going on."

They all nodded and picked up the place to Hawke's home.

* * *

Once inside Varric asked Hawke in a tired voice "I'm leaving my stuff here too Hawke, I really don't feel like carrying this damned bag anymore."

Hawke nodded her head "That's fine Varric, hell maybe after we find out what's going on we can all come back here for drinks, celebrate making it back from the Deep Roads alive and unbetrayed."

Varric chuckled as Hawke and Fenris made their way up to their room to leave their things.

Hawke didn't close her door, Fenris eyed her curiously and Hawke frowned "If I close the door with you in here, I'm not leaving this room for the next few days. The bed is in here and damnit I'm sorely tempted to use it."

Fenris chuckled as he placed his pack in his chest, not bothering to sort it out for now.

They both returned downstairs quickly to find Sebastian, Nathaniel, Bethany, and Varric waiting in the main hall. Hawke said nothing as she noticed that Sebastian had abandoned his pack for now as well. He noticed her eyeing his bag "I'll pick it up when I return to the Chantry after this."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Varric "I've got a forty year old bottle of Antivan Brandy, wanna crack it open tonight?"

Varric clapped his hands together "Absolutely Hawke! Celebrating returning from the Deep Roads and Lady Sunshine's farewell party all in one. After we talk to Aveline lets go get Rivaini, Slick, Chains, and Daisy to come as well."

Hawke smiled her sly smile as she led them out the door "Already planned on it Varric. Bodahn!" she called before she walked out the door.

He poked his head around the corner "Welcome home Messere! Is there something you need?"

"We'll be back in a bit, can you pull out that special brandy I've been saving? And maybe ask Orana to make some food? We're going to have a small party when we get back."

Bodahn smiled widely "I'd be delighted to Messere!"

"Thank you Bodahn, did you enjoy your time off?"

He nodded his head quickly "Very much so, thank you. Orana enjoyed coming to Ostwick with us."

Hawke smiled "I'm glad, thank you for taking her along. We'll be back later."

Hawke closed the door behind her, she looked at her companions, eyeing Nathaniel in specific "You don't need to come Nathaniel."

He shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't mind seeing the city, I haven't been here in a while."

"Fair enough, come on let's go." Hawke said as she smiled at Shadow "Would you lead the way Shad?"

Shadow barked softly and Hawke smiled as he trotted in front of her. Fenris moved to her side as Varric took the other, Bethany walked behind her a bit with Sebastian and Nathaniel on either side.

* * *

Before long as they were making their way down the steps to Lowtown, Hawke spied none other than Meredith and Orsino at the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't sure but they appeared to be arguing. Meredith had a group of templars with her and Orsino had some of his mages. There was also a large crowd gathered around them as well, Hawke instantly spotted Aveline's red hair, she was standing next to Zevran, Isabela, Merrill, and Dax.

Hawke quickly closed the remaining distance to Aveline, wanting to speak with her before she broke up Meredith and Orsino's argument…again. Relief washed over Aveline's features when she spotted Hawke and the rest of her friends.

"About damn time you showed, you were supposed to be back three days ago."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "There were some cave-ins that held us back. I take it this has been going on for some time now?"

Zevran spoke up "Indeed it has Champion. Ever since we returned four days ago, myself and dear Isabela have been tailing them, making sure they don't do anything too…"

He stopped for a moment to think and Isabela helped him along "Too dramatic."

Hawke groaned and inhaled deeply "Well I guess I'd better go shut them up. Oh by the way, party at the estate after this, breaking open the special brandy I've been saving, and just relaxing, you all wanna come?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement, even Dax who was standing very close to Merrill. Hawke approached Meredith and Orsino, while the rest of her companions stayed back, Shadow was practically being held back by Fenris, the wolf seemed very nervous for some reason.

* * *

"I will have the tower searched top to bottom!" Meredith exclaimed, and Hawke groaned again on the inside.

Orsino glared at Meredith "You cannot do that! You have no right!"

Meredith glared back at him "I have every right! You are harboring blood mages and I intend to root them out before they infect this city!"

Orsino threw his arms up "Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic! My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption!"

Meredith snarled "Do not trifle with me mage! My patience is at an end!"

Orsino rolled his eyes "A wonder I never saw it begin."

Hawke decided it was a good time to intervene "Seriously if you all keep going on like this, people are going to talk." She smiled to add some levity to the tense situation.

Meredith turned and spoke quickly to her "Good. You found us."

Orsino scowled "The Champion will not stop me. The people of this city deserve to know just what it is that you've done."

Meredith practically growled at him "What I have done is to protect the people of this city, time and again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity. And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard. I dare not!"

Hawke looked at Orsino curiously "Is there any truth to what she's saying? Are there more blood mages?"

Orsino shook his head frantically "No! This is just the latest in her series of accusations."

Hawke eyed Orsino plainly "Then if there aren't anymore blood mages, why not just let her do the search? If you're not hiding anything then you have nothing to fear."

Meredith smiled wickedly at Orsino "The Champion speaks true. She knows better than anyone the danger mages possess."

Meredith turned to Hawke now "Tell me Champion, that you have not heard the lies of mages that seek power?"

Hawke shivered a bit "I have seen it, heard it, hell I've even felt it."

Meredith eyed her curiously before Orsino interjected "And we must fight such evil where it exists but you cannot assume it exists within us all."

Meredith looked at Orsino with pity clearly written in her features "I know, and it pains me to do it. But if you cannot think of another way do not brand me a tyrant!"

Orsino shook his head "This is getting us nowhere, Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this once and for all."

Hawke sighed _Seriously, always running to Elthina, just let her do the damn search and get it out of her system._

Meredith grabbed Orsino's arm and pulled him to a stop after he started to walk away, growling once more as she spoke "You will not bring her Grace into this!"

Hawke heard Fenris almost hiss from where he stood in the crowd, she only heard it because of how well she knew his voice, mostly she heard Shadow snarling at a level she had never heard before and it instantly frightened her.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you!" said a voice from the back of the crowd.

* * *

Every hair on Hawke's neck stood to attention as she slowly turned around to face the voice the crowd was already parting for. Fenris and Shadow were at her side before she knew it. Their presence didn't even register to Hawke. In that moment in time, the only thing she understood was the face she was now staring at.

Anders didn't even seem to notice her, he was staring straight at Meredith and Orsino.

He strode through the crowd and approached both of them.

Hawke could only keep staring, every single part of her felt frozen, permanently and completely frozen. She couldn't even feel the tight grip Fenris had around her waist, keeping her standing, nor could she hear Shadow snarling away beside her. All she knew was that she was staring at the man who she once considered a friend, the man who had betrayed her, and effectively sold her to be tortured and killed.

Here was the reason she almost lost everything. The reason she almost died, almost never saw Fenris again, almost never heard him tell her that he loved her. This man had sold her, she was ripped away from everything with only a future of pain and death to look forward to.

Hawke saw his lips moving as he spoke to Orsino and Meredith, she couldn't hear what he was saying though, all she could hear was a strange ringing in her ears. She couldn't hear Fenris quietly, yet urgently whispering her name in her ear, begging her to speak, blink, breathe, do something, anything.

She felt completely paralyzed, unable to even will her lungs to work as she stared at the face of her betrayer.

Suddenly Anders pounded his staff against the ground and she saw Justice blaze from behind his eyes, he turned to face Hawke, his shoulders slumped.

Hawke inhaled sharply when Anders looked at her face for the first time, it was as if he hadn't even noticed her presence while he had been shouting at Meredith and Orsino.

"Hawke? You…you…you're alive?" He asked her in almost disbelief.

* * *

Fenris tightened his grip on Hawke. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she moved to speak to Meredith and Orsino. Shadow's nervous growling putting him on edge well. And then he smelled it; the abomination's odor. And then he spoke. As soon as he spoke, Fenris heard Hawke's heart stop, and he instantly moved over to her, more than worried about her as she turned to face the abomination who seemed to completely ignore her. Shadow was by her side as well, keeping himself between Hawke and the abomination.

Varric and Sebastian already had Anders in their sights, waiting for him to make a move, though not wanting to kill him, they had all agreed, Hawke should be the one to do it. Dax had quietly asked Zevran what was going on and Isabela and Zevran were whispering to him about what Anders had done. Fenris panicked when he felt how stiff and rigid her body was, how unresponsive she was. She wasn't even breathing.

He tried whispering to her "Eve? Eve? It's alright. I won't let him harm you. You are safe now. Eve please say something."

Nothing.

"Please Eve, you're frightening me! Eve breathe! Blink! Something! Anything! Please Eve!" his voice became more and more urgent though he still whispered. He heard her heart still beating though it seemed far, far too slow for his liking. Finally when the abomination turned to face her and spoke to her, she inhaled sharply. Fenris snarled at the abomination along with Shadow, who knew this was an enemy without needing to be told.

* * *

At Anders words, Hawke's body unfroze, in fact, it burned. The brand on her right palm seemed to blaze a fiery inferno in her hand. Every single thing she had endured, every second of pain, every moment of agony, every dream of the death she longed for, everything flashed before her eyes in a single moment. She felt the fire from her palm spread across her body, shattering her fear-frozen state and replacing it with one of fiery, hot hate.

She found her voice "YOU COMPLETE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BACKSTABBING MOTHERFUCKER!"

Anders cringed a bit and opened his mouth to say something, but at that exact moment, the ground started shaking beneath them.

Anders turned his head towards the night sky, in the direction of Hightown.

Fenris followed his gaze, and his jaw dropped. The sky around the Chantry was vibrating.

Hawke looked as well, just in time to see brilliant red pillars of light erupt from the Chantry. Massive stone blocks shot into the air, clouds of black and grey dust poured out at the base of the red light pillars.

Fenris tracked the massive stones as they flew through the sky, some going straight up to the heavens, others shooting and scattering into the city. A very large one flew straight over their heads, landing somewhere nearby.

The light grew even brighter as it consumed everything around it, assaulting the sky with it's deadly power.

Hawke swayed on her feet as the vibrating became more intense. Fenris tightened his grip on her and moved her over to the others, debris raining down on them now. Hawke's companions had taken shelter underneath a large market stall's awning. The large crowd was screaming, panicking, and scattering. Fenris noticed Sebastian was paler that he thought was possible. Meredith, Orsino, and Anders had not taken cover, they were simply standing there, staring at the red pillars. Hawke seemed fixated on them as well, but Fenris was relieved that she was at least breathing now. And clearly she had regained her ability to speak.

Finally after several moments and one more very violent tremor, everything fell quiet. The crowd had completely scattered and dispersed, leaving only Meredith, her templars, Orsino and his mages, Hawke and her friends, and Anders.

* * *

Hawke couldn't tear her eyes away from the night sky, it almost appeared to be bleeding to her. Her beautiful, star-filled, peaceful dark sky, that always made her feel better when things were hard, was bleeding. She could almost feel the pain, absurd as she knew it was, the sky didn't feel pain, but she had to think something capable of giving off such beauty and peace was also capable of being hurt.

The night sky had been wounded and the Chantry had unwillingly been the sword. Two things of peace being used, torn apart, and destroyed in such a violent act, made her feel sick. The people in the Chantry murdered by an act of pure hatred. Grand Cleric Elthina murdered as the sky was torn apart and bleeding.

Hawke had never felt such rage, her beloved night sky, kind, gentle Elthina, and the countless people who had been injured or killed by the very person her gaze now fell on, all flashed before her eyes.

She quickly pushed herself to her feet and tore herself from Fenris' arms as she raced across the market square. Hawke growled when she saw the sky still appeared to be bleeding as the red light hung in the air. A horrific remainder to all the innocent blood that had been spilt tonight.

She heard Sebastian shouting painfully towards the sky before he quickly started praying.

Anders saw Hawke racing towards him, he threw his arms up in defense, but it wasn't enough. She was on him in an instant, she punched him in the face, sending him reeling backwards and falling.

Hawke towered over where he lay on the ground "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Meredith cleared her throat and Hawke snapped her head to look at her "The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic. The Chantry destroyed."

Hawke turned her gaze back to Anders, still laying on the ground, one hand cupping his now swollen face. Meredith continued speaking "As Knight Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed immediately!"

Orsino looked frantic for a moment "The Circle didn't even do this! Champion don't let her do this!"

Meredith moved closer to Hawke "And I demand you stand with us, after what just happened even you cannot deny what needs to be done."

Hawke glared at Anders as she spoke "I am with you Meredith. After what this creature here did to me, I have no other choice, I refuse to let anyone suffer the same fate I did."

She turned to glare at Orsino now "And I know that some of your Circle mages helped him out with this, whether or not you were aware of it. There is simply no way he could have done this all on his own." Hawke wasn't sure herself if she was referring to Anders' betraying her, or the him destroying the Chantry, in her mind, they both seemed to fit. In both cases he had to have gotten help from other mages, given his knowledge of the Circle, Hawke knew that was exactly where Anders had turned for help, after all, the Resolutionists were a fraternity _within _the Circle.

Orsino pleaded with her "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Hawke glared at Anders again "It makes no difference. This thing wanted to use me to free the mages and in doing so, he showed me exactly what happens when you do."

Orsino growled "I won't let you do this!"

Meredith moved closer to Hawke "A wise decision Champion."

Hawke kept glaring at Anders "I was never given a choice."

She heard Bethany and Merrill move closer to her, Merrill pleading with her "Please don't do this Hawke, you know she's going to kill people whose only crime is being born a mage."

Hawke didn't look away from Anders "I know that, Merrill. But this is the only way, I had my choice taken from me and you know it. I won't force you to fight with me though."

She finally turned to look at the small elf and her sister "All I can do now is try to keep the damage and bloodshed to a minimum."

Merrill looked at Anders with pity "I guess you're right Hawke, this decision was taken out of our hands."

Bethany spoke softly "Whatever you do sister, you'll have my support, as your sister, not a Grey Warden."

One by one, Hawke's other companions moved over to her, all of them agreeing to fight by her side. Fenris stood directly in front of her, his expression serious "Whatever you do, I am ready to assist you. I will not abandon you."

Hawke nodded and turned to Meredith and Orsino "Well Meredith, looks like you've got yourself a Champion and her crazy friends."

Orsino turned to his fellow mages "Stop them! I will warn the others!"

* * *

Orsino fled as the mages started charging their spells, Meredith ordered her templars to get the rest of the Order, while they handled this battle.

Hawke saw Shadow dart out toward the mages and throw his head back.

"Shadow no!" Fenris ordered firmly. The wolf looked back at him but didn't howl. He didn't want Meredith noticing something was different about Shadow. The battle started.

It was slaughter.

Hawke and her eleven companions easily decimated the mages. Each one of them had a lifetime of experience and it clearly showed as they all worked in unison to kill the mages.

The battle ended within moments of it beginning. Meredith looked at the empty space in the city's skyline where the Chantry had been and spoke softly "So it begins."

She turned to Hawke "Meet me at the Gallows Champion. I'll leave this murderer for you to deal with, he is your companion, do as you see fit."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at Anders who had moved himself to sit on a crate "Trust me Meredith, he's no companion of mine. Nothing more than a traitor and now a murderer."

Meredith nodded and walked away.

* * *

Hawke walked over to Anders, he didn't look at her as he spoke "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already told myself. I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages had wanted!"

Hawke moved to look him in the eyes "And selling out your friends?"

He recoiled but Hawke kept glaring at him "Is that justice? Killing innocents? Massacring countless lives? Sending people to be tortured? Tell me you bastard! Is that what you call fucking justice?"

Anders was on his feet in an instant "I didn't know what would happen! I knew things needed to change and I knew how to do it!"

Hawke smiled her own empty smile for once "Well let me fill you in on what your brand of justice gave me. I was fucking electrocuted, burned, beaten, whipped, frozen, branded, shown terrible illusions, OH and oh yea…I was forced to listen to the cruelest things imaginable! Every fucking day I wanted to die! But your precious mages with their _justice_ refused to let me!"

Hawke was unsurprised when she saw Justice glowing from Anders' eyes again. He growled at her. "_**You know nothing of Justice!"**_

Hawke rolled her eyes "You're right demon, thanks to you I don't. But as soon as I kill you, I will."

Justice glowed even brighter "_**You cannot kill me! I am Justice! I have worked too hard for you to end it human!"**_

Hawke snarled as Justice looked around her, the glowing eyes moving from one of her companions to the next.

Finally his gaze steadied on one of them and he seemed to soften "_**Brother, aid me."**_

Hawke quickly turned to see who Justice was looking at, all of her companions were wide-eyed and staring, none more so than...Fenris.

As Justice looked pleadingly at Fenris' oldest companion, standing right next to him...Shadow.

* * *

**So you all may have probably guessed from that last line, Shadow's secret is being revealed in the next chapter. It's the last big secret and honestly it's not really like I tried to cover this one up, not like with Fenris', however I may just surprise you all with Shadow's details. Also know people this isn't the last surprise! (I have got so many of them up my sleeve for this it's unreal!)  
**

**Stay tuned people...my own person brand of 'Justice' is coming up.**

**Fun Fact: When I had the original idea for the story, another member of the original team (Not the ones I created) was going to become a supernatural creature during the course of the story, but I talked it over with some friends and we agreed that it would make things far too complicated so everyone but Fenris stayed mortal.  
**


	63. Chapter 63

**Alright everybody ready for Shadow's true identity to bust out into the open? I'm sure most of you have probably guessed what he is, and you're probably right...mostly anyway, remember people nothing is exactly what it seems with me. As always answers will come just give it time, remember they are kinda on a tight schedule. **

**Wanna thank Lady Celestria again, without her, Shadow's secret would still be locked up tight, seriously I had no intentions of revealing him. But I'm very glad I am! Oh and also giving a shout out to Ellethe, who's idea for Shadow's identity has been given to Hawke, it was truly original.  
**

**Also note to Anders fans: If you truly love him: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! (Though why you'd still be reading this I'm not sure, kinda already bashed on him...a lot.)**

**Note to Fenris fans: I had an overwhelming amount of people who wanted to see more Fenris .vs. Anders payback. I'd like to thank everyone who offered up possible revenge/ deaths ideas, but sorry to say I already had my own in mind. Getting creative with the phasing...again!**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 63 Freedom and Justice**

Hawke didn't think it was possible for Fenris to look more stunned as they all stared at Shadow, the wolf seemed nervous but was growling at Justice nonetheless. Hawke swallowed her shock and turned back to face Justice "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Justice laughed in triumph _**"That creature is no mere wolf."**_

Hawke rolled her eyes "I think we have all figured out that part."

Justice glared at her now _**"I care not what you think mortal." **_He looked at Shadow again _**"Join me brother, this is a cause worthy of your attentions."**_

At Justice's words, Shadow started snarling more fiercely at the possessed mage. Hawke smiled, clearly no matter what Shadow was, he wasn't about to turn on them. Fenris still looked stunned.

Hawke was still completely confused as well, she had always assumed Shadow was some strange reincarnation of Arkus, still trying to protect and guide Fenris, clearly this wasn't the case.

Justice stormed over to where Fenris and Shadow stood, the wolf approached him, placing himself in front of the stunned Fenris. Shadow bared his teeth at Justice as Justice glared at him angrily _**"How can you turn your back on your purpose? This is your final chance Freedom, join me or I shall end you! There are more minor spirits such as you!"**_

Shadow's snarl grew louder, but he didn't move. Hawke gasped as the pieces fell into place. She rushed over to where Justice towered over Shadow and stood between them. "You will not touch him demon!"

Shadow whined softly behind her and tried to push her aside, but Hawke refused to budge as she glared at Justice "I get it now, you truly are a demon Vengeance! It's you who have corrupted your purpose, true justice doesn't kill innocents, but vengeance does! And I'll be damned if I let another of my friends fall prey to a demon, even if that friend happens to be a spirit himself!"

Fenris seemed to awaken from his stunned state "What are you talking about Hawke?"

Hawke didn't turn as she spoke, speaking firmly with strong resolve "Vengeance has corrupted his purpose and now he is trying to corrupt Shadow. Shadow's a spirit of freedom Fenris."

* * *

Fenris was again felt stunned, completely dumbfounded once more as he looked blankly at his oldest companion. Shadow turned his head back to Fenris, he almost seemed sad. Fenris wasn't sure how to feel, his best and oldest friend turning out to be a spirit, a creature of magic, a creature of the Fade, but how?

Fenris shook as he spoke "How?"

Hawke kept glaring at Justice "Good question, tell us just how is Shadow in this world?"

"_**I owe you no answers!" **_Justice roared, but Shadow released a sharp, fierce bark at him, making him calm down once more.

Justice eyed Shadow sharply and shook his head _**"There are ways for spirits to pass into this world, to aid those that dwell in it. Many minor spirits do so, Faith did so around the same time Freedom did. These ones seek out beings who represent them as they are. Like all other spirits, he is immortal, his strength attached to his cause, which he has abandoned."**_

Hawke laughed at Justice now "Oh that's rich! You think Shadow abandoned his cause? He embraced it fully, he is the very image of freedom! I'm shocked I didn't realize what he was sooner, but then again I don't have any experience with spirits."

She glared at Justice again "I only get lucky enough to meet demons."

Justice snarled and lunged at her, Shadow darted out and knocked him to the ground. Justice tried to shake Shadow off but Shadow simply threw his head back and howled a soft yet powerful howl, Hawke felt her soul instantly calm. Justice immediately disappeared from Anders' eyes as he took his mind back over.

Shadow stepped off him and snarled at him before he walked back over to Hawke. Anders stood back up and shook his head "What happened?"

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "Well your demon just outted Shadow as a spirit of freedom and tried to kill me…again. Luckily for you Shadow intervened and stopped him, unlucky for you you're still a fucking traitor and a murderer."

She quickly looked at Dax "Think you can hold him for a couple of minutes?"

Dax unclasped his chains and smiled wickedly "Thought you'd never ask Eve."

He casually whipped his chains around his body and tossed them through the air. The chains wrapped around Anders' torso and arms, effectively securing him. Hawke looked at Anders once more "Know this Anders, if you let that blasted demon of yours take over again, I'm sure Shadow would be more than happy to put him back in his place." As if in agreement Shadow snarled beside her.

Hawke looked at the rest of her companions who had silently watched everything that happened "If any of you has anything to say to him, I'd do it now. He won't be hearing anything else very soon." They nodded and approached Anders as Hawke turned from him and approached Fenris.

* * *

Shadow followed her but kept his distance from Fenris. Fenris sank to the ground from the shock he was experiencing, all this time Shadow was a spirit, a creature of magic, Shadow was one of the very things he despised above all else.

Hawke sat on the ground next to him, she spoke quietly and softly to him "You mustn't be angry at Shadow, how was he to tell you?"

Fenris looked at her and scowled "He is a thing of magic Hawke!"

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him "Have you forgotten that I am as well? And by some extent so are you? If this proves anything it proves that magic doesn't spoil everything it touches. Shadow had the perfect opportunity to prove you right in your assumptions tonight and join Justice but he didn't. He will never turn his back on you, so don't you turn your back on him."

Fenris kept his scowl and sneered "And how long have you known about him then? Tell me _Star Child_, how long have you known that Shadow is a creature of the Fade?"

Hawke narrowly avoided smacking him, instead she looked away from him, focusing on Shadow as he stared at the ground. As she spoke she allowed her anger to drip into her words "I didn't know Fenris, in case you haven't noticed, we don't encounter many spirits. And Shadow isn't a creature of the Fade anymore, he is here. With us. By choice. And if anything I am honored to know him, and you should be too."

Fenris gave her a confused look, Hawke raised her eyes and he was shocked to see disappointment clear in her crystal eyes. "Why would I feel honored to know him Hawke?"

Hawke's disappointment grew "Shadow is a spirit of freedom Fenris, he has chosen you to be with. In his eyes you are all that he represents, you are free Fenris, and you had the perfect opportunity to take his freedom away but you didn't. Instead you offered him friendship and you became brothers. Shadow and you both represent freedom, and in the same way, you both fight for your freedom and have insanely strong and stubborn wills. You should be honored to know Shadow because a spirit of freedom has seen himself in you. I am honored to know him and you both."

* * *

Fenris was silent for a few moments, trying to come to terms with everything. He cast a glance at Shadow, the wolf seemed almost broken. He had to admit, part of him, the part that wasn't completely shocked and hurt by this new discovery, was in fact touched by Shadow's presence in his life. The fact that such a being had found him worthy of companionship moved him deeply. Fenris thought on that fact for a bit more, allowing it to consume him. Shadow had never shown any signs of being like other creatures of the Fade, in fact he seemed to greatly enjoy fighting them, just like Eve did.

Fenris felt his eyes widen as he realized Shadow was just like Eve. Both magical creatures in their own way, born into this world the way they were and somehow thrust into his life. Both of them were unique creatures, not in what they were, there were more Star Children and spirits out there, but unique in their choices. They did not cower and hide from the forces in this world that world destroy them. Instead they turned and faced them, placing themselves directly in the line of fire to protect others.

Fenris looked at her curiously "How is it that you can touch him?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and moved over to Shadow, stroking his head, trying to reassure the seemingly depressed wolf "Shadow is a spirit, he hasn't been corrupted, if anything my touch burning Anders proves that Justice was a demon all along. Shadow's not. That's the thing about freedom, it's stronger than most people think it is. Justice chose the wrong person to bond with and he lost sight of what's important. Shadow chose right and being with you seems to have made him even stronger because you believe in it so much."

Fenris sat quietly for a few minutes thinking. He didn't want to loose Shadow because of this, he had angered Eve years ago because of something like this. Since then he had made an effort to change, he had even accepted that not all mages were evil. And now he found he could accept that not all creatures of the Fade were evil as well, Shadow was not evil, he was his friend, and like Eve, he was a good kind of magic.

Fenris looked at Shadow and moved to him, smiling softly at his friend "I am sorry Shadow, you know how I feel about magic. But Eve is right, and you are my friend. I am honored to know you." He stroked the wolf's head and Shadow looked up at him, clearly relieved.

Shadow jumped up and placed his paws on Fenris' chest and started licking him all over his face. Hawke and Fenris chuckled as Shadow continued licking Fenris until Fenris gently pushed him off. Fenris smirked at him "I'm still calling you Shadow though, 'Spirit of Freedom' might go to your head and we already have that problem with Eve and her 'Champion' nickname."

Shadow barked softly, almost laughing, Hawke rolled her eyes and laughed softly as well.

* * *

Hawke straightened herself and turned to look at her companions, Varric, Aveline, Isabela, and Merrill were gathered around Anders. Dax, Bethany, Zevran, and Nathaniel were of to the side, though Dax stood in the middle of the parties while he held Anders secure with his chains.

Hawke turned back to Fenris "When we were on Isabela's ship coming back from Tevinter, you made me a promise. Will you help me?"

Fenris nodded his head and followed her, Shadow by his side as they approached Anders. The rest of her companions stepped away from him as they approached. Anders tried to give her a defiant look "Go ahead and kill me! The sooner I die the sooner my name can live on to inspire future generations!"

Hawke shook her head "I'm not making you a martyr Anders, you don't deserve that. If anyone becomes a martyr tonight it will be Elthina and all the other innocent people you murdered tonight. It is they who will be remembered forever, not you. When you die, no one will remember you as anything more than a murderer and a traitor."

Anders laughed softly at her "And that would require you telling the world about your secret wouldn't it?"

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him "Maybe, but thanks to you I am more than ready to face whatever happens whenever the world finds out about me."

Hawke looked at her friends "Anyone got a problem with me killing him? I'm still gonna do it, I'm just curious."

They all shook their heads and shot Anders dark, unsettling looks. Merrill spoke quietly "If he hadn't done what he did I would say he should come with us, but he went too far when he betrayed you."

Hawke's companions nodded their heads, Varric looked at her "I'm sick of this mage and templar bullshit. So lets take care of this and go get the rest of this night done."

Hawke turned and looked at Fenris, speaking quietly as she took off her gauntlets "I need you to touch me Fenris."

Fenris felt his eyes widen in confusion, as he watched Hawke removed the fingerless glove that covered her branded palm. Hawke raised her head to look at him, he was taken aback by the dark look that was in her eyes. "Anders has to die for what he's done, but first the world needs to be rid of Justice, I can do that."

"What? No!" Anders cried out as he started to struggle against the chains, Dax tightened them around him, calling out to Hawke casually "I've got him Eve, you do what you've gotta do."

Hawke nodded and looked at Fenris once more, Fenris still seemed highly confused as to what she was intending. Hawke huffed and took his arms, unclasping his gauntlets. Slowly Fenris caught on and assisted her.

* * *

Once Fenris' gauntlets were off, Hawke turned and faced Anders, Fenris stood pressed against her back, he touched her arms with his hands. Hawke shot a quick look at Aveline "Can I ask you to help hold him? This might burn…a lot."

Aveline moved over to them and placed her hands on Anders' shoulders, holding him steady. Anders increased his struggles but to no avail, in his fear he was barely able to contain Justice.

Hawke looked him square in the eye "Hey Justice!" she said with a singsong voice "Wanna come out and play?"

Justice immediately blazed from behind Anders' eyes _**"You cannot harm me mortal!"**_

Hawke quickly pressed her hand to his face, he hissed and recoiled. Hawke pulled her hand back "Clearly I can hurt you demon. Any final words? Think carefully, most demons I meet don't get this chance."

Justice glared at her once more _**"Everything that has been done has been in the name of Justice! All has been done in the name of freedom!"**_

Shadow huffed from beside Fenris, Hawke rolled her eyes "Poor choice of words Justice or should I just call you Vengeance? Doesn't matter. Fenris if you would be so kind?"

Fenris willed his markings to life and poured his energy into Eve, thinking this was what she wanted. Hawke surprised him by moving her arm forward, towards Anders' chest. Finally Fenris understood, and moved his arms along with her, maintaining constant contact.

Fenris moved to grasp Eve's right hand in his own, and focused his thoughts as he phased her branded hand into Anders' chest. The possessed mage cried out in pain and agony.

Hawke resisted the urge to shudder as Fenris phased her hand into Anders, she could feel his organs and tissues, it felt incredibly hot and slimy.

Fenris spoke quietly in her ear "We are right near his heart, I shall make it so that you can grab it."

Hawke shook her head "No don't. Just make my hand…ummm…solid now, please."

Fenris nodded and did as she asked, "This may be painful, his ribs may injure your arm."

Hawke gasped as Fenris made her hand solid, she cringed as Fenris' prediction came true, Anders' ribs felt like they were crushing her arm while her branded palm felt as though it were on fire as she held it near Anders' heart. "No matter Bethany can heal it later, I need to do this."

Justice released a blood-curtling roar of pain, as Hawke's touched burned both him and Anders' from the inside. Fenris maintained his grip on Eve as Aveline and Dax both tightened their holds on Anders.

Justice's glowing eyes rolled back into his skull as Hawke felt her hand searing his internal organs. The blue light beamed from cracks along Anders' skin. Foam started building up in his mouth as he kept roaring his pain to the wounded heavens.

Bethany and Merrill looked away as the possessed mage tried to writhe in pain and agony. Isabela and Zevran exchanged pained look. Varric simply shook his head. Aveline and Dax strained as they held him still. Nathaniel wore an emotionless mask that could rival Fenris'.

Hawke truly hoped her suspicions were accurate, she didn't want to kill Anders' while doing this, she was only after Justice right now. As Fenris kept his hold on her, allowing her to 'borrow' his power, she wondered how long he would need to keep this up.

Hawke got her answer as she suddenly felt a change in Anders' body, it tensed up completely. She was eternally grateful that she couldn't hear the demon's thoughts as she had when she was in the Fade, they definitely wouldn't be kind thoughts right now.

Justice's glow from Anders' eyes became bright enough to blind before it started flickering, Hawke could feel the demon slipping away, though it was struggling immensely. After having his host for so long, Justice wasn't going to give up without a fight. The light from Anders' cracked skin started flickering rapidly as well, dimming and blazing as Justice fought to maintain his hold.

Hawke felt Justice trying to use Anders' spells on her hand inside his body, but Shadow released another soft howl and she felt the spell die before Justice could use it.

Justice released one final roar of pain, any words he had spoken became completely incoherent as he roared. Hawke suddenly felt all the tense pressure she had felt on her hand disappear as Justice's light flickered once more in Anders' eyes before it disappeared completely.

* * *

Fenris noticed the glow in Anders' eyes and skin disappear and he gently phased Hawke's hand out of his chest.

Hawke and Anders both panted from the experience, Fenris kept his hold on her though, keeping her standing. She stared at her right hand, it now bore Anders' blood along with her brand. Anders opened his eyes and glared at her. Hawke simply touched her hand to him one more time.

Anders did not jerk away, her touch did not burn him. Justice was gone.

Anders fumed at her "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HE WAS MY FRIEND!"

Hawke removed her hand and stepped back "He was a demon, I freed you from him. You deserved to at least have your mind to yourself even if only for a small time."

"YOU KILLED JUSTICE!" Anders cried out while tears swam beneath his eyes.

Hawke shook her head and spoke softly "No I killed Vengeance, you killed Justice Anders. His purpose was corrupted, and he needed to pay for what he did tonight. And now it's your turn."

Anders looked away from her "Just do it then damnit, I'll be rejoining him in the Fade."

Hawke removed the special knife Ben had crafted for her, the black one with Anders' name on it, and the word 'traitor'.

She shook her head at Anders as Fenris released his hold on her, he knew she could do this part on her own. Hawke looked at Anders with clear pity "I don't think you'll be seeing him anytime soon, he's completely gone now, and you're alone, just like I was. I feel sorry for you now, because wherever you go after this, you'll still be alone, at least I wasn't alone the whole time."

Anders rolled his eyes and glared at her "You couldn't just accept it could you? You had to go and fight it! We could have freed all mages without needing to resort to this!

Hawke sighed "Actually Anders, I had given up." She gestured to her companions and Fenris behind her "They're the ones that didn't. And on that note…goodbye Anders."

Hawke quickly raised her arm and plunged the knife as deep into his skull as it would go. Anders made a small cry of pain and collapsed completely on the ground, Aveline releasing him from her hold as Dax loosened the chains.

* * *

Hawke inhaled deeply and started shaking as Dax removed his chains from around Anders, Aveline kneeling to close his eyes, Anders had died too suddenly for him to even close his eyes.

Fenris' arms went around her once more, whispering reassuring words in her ear. Hawke turned and held him tightly, refusing to cry.

She had wanted to cause Anders as much pain as he had caused her. She knew that by killing Justice first, Hawke had caused Anders to suffer unbelievably. He may have even heard Justice's final thoughts as the spirit-turned-demon died, heard his screams of pain, and felt his desperation in his mind.

But she couldn't bring herself to physically torture him as she had originally intended, she would have felt too much like the magisters that tortured her. In the end she had decided burning him on the inside, as she held his heart in her hand, was more than enough. Even though her main target in that had been Justice, she knew that Anders felt the pain as well. Hawke looked over her shoulder at Anders' corpse as Fenris held her. _Sometimes less is more._

She looked at Fenris once more, he smiled a soft, reassuring smile at her. Hawke nodded her head and turned to face her companions. All of them were looking at her, waiting for her to be ready to move on. Hawke moved away from the corpse, leaving Ben's special knife embedded in Anders' skull.

Hawke raised her chin, trying to convey confidence "Alright everyone, last chance to change your minds. After this there may be no turning back."

Varric moved out in front of the others "We'd all best get to the Gallows Hawke, it's fixing to be quite the show."

Hawke nodded and turned to look at Bethany "Can you burn his body? We don't need anyone finding it and trying to bring him back or make him the martyr he wanted to be."

Bethany moved to Anders' body, Merrill beside her. The two mages cast fireball spells in unison at the corpse. It erupted in a fiery inferno. They watched in silence for a few moments, until the fire consumed the corpse.

Hawke looked at her companions once more "Well, let's not keep Meredith waiting."

They all nodded their heads slightly and set off towards the Gallows, each of them praying that the hardest part of the night was now behind them.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that, thankfully now most of the angst is out of the way. I promise more answers about Shadow will come (Have I ever let you all down?). And yes originally I had wanted Anders to suffer a slow and painful death, but then I decided that Hawke torturing him would be way too much hypocrisy. Justice's death was planned all along, hehe. And yes people in my story, Justice is actually dead, dead and gone.**

**Fun Fact: I had wanted to have both Carver and Bethany in this story, in the game I actually prefer him over her. But it seemed a stretch to bring him back the way I wanted and by that point, Ben had already been introduced to the story and I loved him.  
**


	64. Chapter 64

**Well now that we've got Anders and Justice taken care of, and Shadow revealed to an extent, let's see what else can happen? By the way this chapter contains...ANOTHER SURPRISE! I might need to get some help, I really seem to have a problem when it comes to surprises.**

**If a few days should pass without an update, I beg everyone to bear with me. My problems at home still aren't resolved and a member of my family passed away today. I swear I shall try though, it's a very bad time for me to leave you all hanging, but I may need some time.  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 64 Words**

Hawke and her companions were easily able to make their way to the Gallows. The mages and looters they encountered along the way stood no chance against the ten seasoned fighters and two immortal creatures that made up Hawke's group. At one point when they were ambushed by a particularly large group of looters, Hawke spied Fenris very discretely slip into a dark alley with one of the looters.

In all the chaos she knew she was the only one to notice. Hawke couldn't help but smirk to herself, of course Fenris needed to feed, they had literally just gotten back from the Deep Roads when all this shit had started and he had already run out of blood, all he had left was the high dragon blood that he only wanted to use in an extreme emergency.

The group fell silent and somber when they passed the Hanged Man, one of the massive stone blocks from the explosion had nearly leveled the tavern. Hawke saw the depressed faces that Dax, Isabela, Zevran, and Varric wore. Varric's was especially painful. Hawke tried to give them all a reassuring smile "You can all stay at my place until it gets rebuilt."

She smiled brightly at Varric "And just think, now you can buy it and do whatever you want to it."

Varric chuckled weakly and they continued on their way.

They were all completely silent and apprehensive as the ferry took them across the harbor to the Gallows. Hawke saw Sebastian holding back tears as Bethany had her arms wrapped around him. Zevran, Dax, and Isabela looked fairly bored. Varric and Merrill wore matching anxious looks. Aveline's face was set in determination. Nathaniel and Fenris were both brooding silently. And Hawke and Shadow were both looking between the Gallows, Hawke's companions, and the smoking skyline of Kirkwall.

The ferry landed.

* * *

Hawke and her crew immediately disembarked and raced up the stairs. Bodies of both templars and mages had fallen everywhere. The First Enchanter himself, along with a few of the Senior Enchanters were battling some of the templars.

Hawke's eyes widened as the body of a templar came flying through the air, sent airborne by Orsino himself. Hawke quickly moved out of the way to avoid a collision with the falling corpse.

She cried out, trying to get the fighting to stop if only for a moment "First Enchanter!"

Orsino looked at her pleadingly "Stay back! I don't want to fight you!"

Hawke shook her head, but didn't get a chance to speak as she heard Meredith's voice behind her "And here you are!"

Orsino shouted to her "Let us speak Meredith, before this battle destroys the very city you claim to protect."

Meredith smiled an empty smile "I will entertain a surrender, nothing more."

Hawke's companions moved aside, leaving Hawke standing alone in between Meredith and Orsino. Hawke had to stifle a laugh at the strange image, mages on one side, templars on the other, and as always her group of misfits standing in the middle. Her group represented very other aspect of this city; the poor, the nobles, the merchants, the sailors, the guards, the refugees, the elves, even the Wardens. The vampires even had a voice here tonight, though they probably didn't care about it. All walks of life were accounted for in her strange group of misfits. And it was time for the city to speak for itself.

Hawke felt something brush against her thigh, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked down and saw Shadow standing next to her. Hawke smiled, even the spirits had a representative here.

Meredith raised her hand "Speak if you have something to say."

Orsino waved his hands in the air "Revoke the Right of Annulment Meredith, before this goes too far."

Meredith gave him a sad smile "Your offer is commendable Orsino, but it comes too late. The Grand Cleric is dead, slain by a mage, the people will demand retribution and I shall give it to them."

Hawke sighed "And here I was kinda hoping for a happy ending, damnit all."

Meredith looked at her sharply "This is not a time for such fantasies Champion."

Hawke rolled her eyes and Orsino eyed Meredith "So what is it to be then Meredith? Do we fight here?"

Meredith shook her head and spoke softly "Go, prepare your people. The rest of the Order is already crossing the harbor."

Orsino's eyes lit up with rage "This isn't over!"

* * *

He took his mages and retreated deeper into the Gallows. Meredith assembled the members of the Order that were present while they awaited the others. Hawke stood with her companions over in a corner of the Gallows market area. They were all talking quietly amongst themselves. Finally the rest of the templars arrived, Meredith immediately assembled them and started addressing them, Hawke and her companions groaned and rolled their eyes during most of her speech.

After she had told her templars to prepare themselves, Meredith approached Hawke, speaking quickly "You will need to give orders to your companions. Do so now."

Hawke rolled her eyes once more as Meredith walked away.

She turned to her companions, she wanted to speak to each of them, they all seemed a bit lost and nervous. Hawke approached Bethany first "Hey sis."

Bethany smiled weakly at her "Hey."

Hawke hugged her sister "It will be alright Bethy."

Bethany nodded her head "I know sister. You always make everything okay. It seems strange to think of how far we've come and changed since we got here."

Hawke chuckled "Seriously, if someone had told me before we left Lothering, that eventually I'd be leading a large group of crazy people into a life changing battle, I would have died from laughter."

Bethany's smile grew a bit "I know, but you never could stay out of trouble."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and Bethany spoke softly "Just promise me sister, if there are innocent mages in there. Mages that are like me, promise me you won't kill them."

Hawke nodded her head "I promise Bethany. Not a huge fan of killing innocents."

The sisters hugged once more and Hawke turned to Sebastian.

* * *

The former prince's bright blue eyes were red and swollen from grief. Hawke gave him a somber expression "I'm sorry about the Grand Cleric, that was a terrible way to die."

Sebastian looked at her seriously "As was your mother's death Hawke, we have all lost someone close to us because of these maleficarum. These mages will not stop until they've destroyed everything."

Hawke sighed "You know perfectly well all mages are not like that. But in this case the mages of Kirkwall do seem a bit unstable, like most everything in this city."

Sebastian chuckled "I know that Hawke." he eyed Bethany and raised his chin at Hawke "May the Maker favor us now, for we fight against His enemies, and if we fall, may we meet again at His side."

Hawke nodded and moved on to speak to Aveline.

Aveline shook her head and smiled at Hawke "You really know how to get me in trouble Hawke."

Hawke gave her a sly smile "And here I was starting to think you doubted my abilities, Captain."

Aveline rolled her eyes "Never…well almost never. And I won't be captain for much longer if this goes bad. I've got the guards keeping things contained but we will really need some luck going on."

Hawke smiled at her friend "We'll make it through this Aveline, we've made it through worse."

Aveline nodded her head seriously "We'd better. I've walked away from one too many wastelands for one lifetime."

* * *

Isabela was next and Hawke laughed when she saw her "And here I thought you'd be halfway to Antiva by now."

Isabela rolled her eyes "Steal a priceless relic one time and you never hear the end of it."

Hawke and Isabela laughed together, Isabela quickly sobered up and eyed Hawke seriously "I know I've screwed up before, but you always stood up for me, even after the whole Qunari mess. You're always by my side, you even fought the Arishok for me."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "I couldn't let him take you, I told you, how could I yell at you if you weren't there to be yelled at?"

Isabela chuckled once more "Well then I'm glad you wanted to yell at me so badly then."

Hawke laughed as well and Isabela smiled at her "When you look for me this time, I'll be at your side."

Hawke hugged the pirate queen and gave her a soft smile before moving on to Zevran beside her. "Well Zev, did you ever think you'd be doing this?"

Zevran chuckled "Fighting an epic battle alongside of some of the most gorgeous and dangerous women in the world? Again? No, truly this did not occur to me, though given the tricky whore that fate is, I probably should have foreseen it."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Well at least there's no archdemon or darkspawn this time."

Zevran laughed again "And for this I am grateful. But enough chitter chatter, let us go forth and fight the good fight…again."

* * *

Hawke chuckled as she approached Dax. He seemed very nervous, Hawke looked at him seriously "You don't have to be here you know."

Dax shook his head "Yes I do. I ran away once, I'm not doing it this time. Ben made me promise I wouldn't abandon you this time anyway, and I can't let the man down, he would never forgive me."

Hawke rolled her eyes "I'm glad you and Ben are fixing things, he has really missed you during these years."

Dax sighed "Yea, I missed him too. It was really hard thinking he was dead all these years, and you along with him."

Hawke inhaled slowly "Dax…"

He cut her off "It's okay Eve, I've come to realize that I don't feel that way about you anymore. I think at first it was just jealousy, I mean I do care for you but not like that. And I can see that Fenris is everything to you, he'd better take good care of you."

Hawke chuckled and hugged Dax "He always does."

Dax hugged her back tightly and Hawke looked at him "So why are you so nervous?"

Dax chuckled and released her "It's stupid really, I'm not used to fighting so many people that know I'm here, assassin remember?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "Don't worry I've already got a plan for that."

Dax smirked as Hawke moved on to Merrill.

The small elf seemed very nervous and antsy. Hawke tried to give her a reassuring smile "Hey it'll be alright."

Merrill spoke quickly "I hope so, whatever comes I'm ready. This all feels like a dream, you know?"

Hawke laughed happily "In a moment I'll wake up and see I have no pants on."

Merrill giggled "The Champion of Kirkwall going into battle naked, that's funny."

The two laughed together for a moment before Merrill looked at her seriously "Hawke…I…"

Hawke cut her off "It's alright Merrill, we'll all be fine, you'll see. No goodbyes."

Merrill nodded and Hawke crossed the open space to Varric.

* * *

He smiled brightly at her "Nervous Hawke?"

Hawke gave him her sly smile "Me? Never! I'm just looking forward to the party at my place afterwards, my wine cellar is going to be emptied out, mark my words."

Varric chuckled "We are all going to need stiff drinks after this one Hawke." he smiled seriously at her now "You know me Hawke, I'm not one for long, emotional goodbyes, so let's finish this waiting around and go meet destiny."

Hawke smiled brightly at him "Soon enough Varric."

She moved over to Nathaniel now, smiling sarcastically "See what happens when you say you wanna see the city when you're around me?"

Nathaniel chuckled a little "So I'm learning Champion, is this a typical day for you?"

Hawke thought for a moment "I'm honestly not sure, my life is so strange and weird, I'm beginning to wonder what normal is for me."

Nathaniel laughed a bit more solidly now "Well I am honored to be at your side Champion, though after this I must return to the Wardens."

Hawke nodded her head "After all this, the life of a Warden is going to seem tame."

"Just like the Warden Commander, you don't seem cut out for a quiet life." He looked at her with his serious face once more "You didn't tell me about Anders, and after tonight I'm not surprised. Just know that he wasn't always like that, I don't really know what he did to you but whatever it was I'm sure he deserved his fate."

Hawke frowned "Thank you for not pressing it Nathaniel, it's not something I like to discuss."

He nodded his head and Hawke moved on.

* * *

Fenris stood waiting patiently for her, Hawke smiled softly as she approached him. He inhaled deeply causing Hawke to giggle "I hope you're prepared for what we're about to face. Desperation will drive these mages to terrible acts, I've seen it before. We will see abominations and demons born of terrible wrath. Men you have never believed capable of depravity embracing it gladly."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Always with the comforting, light words. Honestly this just seems like a typical Tuesday for us."

Fenris chuckled softly "That it does."

He looked away from her for a moment and then looked her square in the eyes. Fenris extended his hand and caressed her face "Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you, I've had to think about it more times than I care to."

Hawke eyed him sharply "I don't make that promise unless you do."

Fenris smiled at her and reached into his belt and pulled out the same small leather pouch Ben had given him. He reached for Hawke's hand and emptied the pouch into it. "Nothing will keep me from you."

Hawke stared into her hand, gleaming in her palm were two bright, shining silver rings. Clearly made from the meteor metal ore Fenris had given Ben to make Hawke's knives. Both of the rings had a thin blue band of lyrium running through the center. Hawke's breath caught in her throat, unable to even blink.

Fenris started shifting his feet nervously. Hawke's hand started trembling "Hoc sibi vult quod sentio dicit Fenris?" she whispered.

Fenris nodded his head "Fit. Cras rhoncus jam constat quia in aeternum mihi, cum primum licuit."

Hawke looked up at him and smiled brightly "I would love that Fenris!" Fenris breathed a sigh of relief and returned the rings to the small leather pouch, not wanting to loose them. He smoldered at Hawke "I am glad."

He then shocked Hawke completely by reaching for her and pulling her into a searing kiss. Hawke was immediately lost in it. Fenris was pouring everything he had in the kiss, his tongue parted her lips and he reveled in her taste. Whistles and catcalls came from their companions, but went unheard by Hawke and Fenris.

Both lost in the sensation of being together. Their tongues dancing with one another as they devoured each other with their mouths, the passion building in both of them and threatening to boil over.

A soft bark from Shadow beside Fenris brought them back to their senses. Hawke smiled sheepishly at him as they broke apart. Fenris heard the jeers from their friends and instantly started blushing, he had never kissed her in front of them like this before, they had been caught by a few of their friends but, he had never flat-out kissed her in front of them, he felt a strange mixture of embarrassment, arousal, and joy.

Hawke smiled at him "We can talk about this more later, at home."

Fenris nodded his head, giving her a soft smile, and Hawke knelt in front of Shadow. The wolf looked at her curiously, Hawke smiled at him "Well Shad, time to show them what you're made of. When we're through here, whatever demons we face will be regretting they messed with us."

Shadow barked fiercely and Hawke straightened herself, whispering very quietly so only Fenris and Shadow could hear her "A Star Child, an elven vampire, and a spirit of freedom, damn we are gonna rock this place to it's core."

Fenris chuckled darkly and Shadow growled softly.

* * *

Meredith approached Hawke once more "Have you given your companions their orders? We are almost done preparing."

Hawke blushed a bit and looked at her "We are just about ready too."

Meredith nodded and moved away again. Hawke's companions all huddled together.

Hawke crossed her arms in front of her chest "Alright, let's see. Fenris, Varric, Shadow, and Isabela will be with me." The ones she spoke of nodded and moved off a bit. Hawke looked at the rest of them "Nathaniel, Sebastian, Bethany, and Aveline, will work together in the courtyard, try to keep some semblance of order out here, and most of all keep Bethany safe, we'll need as many healers as we can get after this." They nodded their heads. Hawke looked at Zevran, Dax, and Merrill "You all get to play the stealth game, clear out the side passages but keep Merrill out of the templars sights, Merrill dispel any demons you can."

All of her companions nodded their heads once more. Hawke addressed them all "I'm no templar. I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. But damnit I know it's needed right now. I do however know trouble, very well in fact, and well, this is it. Every one of you is a valued friend, if you change your mind about this, I won't blame you. I want each of you to know that I'm not doing this for the templars, I'm doing it for Kirkwall, seems like after all this time, and meeting all of you crazy people, Kirkwall has become my second home. And I'm not letting it fall to pieces like Ferelden did."

They all smiled and looked around at each other confidently, Varric spoke up "Just so you know Hawke, you're the Queen Crazy here, and you owe all of us drinks for this!"

Hawke chuckled as Meredith approached her "Of course Varric! Drinks at my place after this everyone! We've got a lot of celebrating to do!"

Meredith rolled her eyes and looked at Hawke "Champion, it's time to begin."

Hawke turned and nodded her head, her companions quickly separated themselves into their groups. Shadow moved in front of her, Fenris to one side, Isabela to the other, and Varric behind her.

The templars started their charge.

* * *

**Shorter chapter I know but I really wanted to do this one and it didn't really fit in the others, so it got its own.**

**Google Translator for Latin (A hard fucking language to learn, but I am getting there!)**

**Hoc sibi vult quod sentio dicit Fenris? = Does this mean what I think it means Fenris?  
**

**Fit. Cras rhoncus jam constat quia in aeternum mihi, cum primum licuit. = It does. I figured since you already agreed to be mine for eternity, we could start with this.  
**

**And now for your Fun Fact: I had planned on Hawke and Fenris getting engaged in several different ways, as always I wanted it to be unique, including when it actually happened, so I went with this. Though for some reason I can't wrap my mind around the idea of him actually saying the words.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Okay so at first this was going to be the longest chapter of the story (Originally it was over 12000 words!), but I decided to split it into two chapters. So anyone wanna find out what happens when you put Hawke's group against mages in my mind? Well then read on my friends, read on!**

**Small note, whenever you see a knife referred to by someone's name i.e. Varric's knife, Raze's knife, etc, its referring to the throwing knives Ben gave Hawke with her companions names on them, just wanted to clarify that to avoid confusion.**

**Oh and of course you all are in store for...wait for it...wait for it...MORE SURPRISES!**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and wishes, I am honored to have people such as you all reading my story.**

**Bioware owns everything *groans***

* * *

**Stars Fall **

**Chapter 65 Action**

It was carnage, the mages and templars clashed like they had been waiting for this moment for some time, which most of them probably had. Hawke and her group hung back, letting the templars lead the charge. They overwhelmed the mages at first, after all they were trained to kill mages. But the mages quickly rallied and fought back.

After what seemed to be an eternity to Hawke the mages and templars scattered. The mages fled deeper into the Circle halls, and the templars followed them.

As Hawke and her friends slowly entered the main hall, mages appeared out of every doorway and started launching spells at them. Shadow howled loudly, attempting to cancel the magic.

Hawke flung her hands out in front of her, trying to block the incoming spells, but is wasn't blood magic, so when the spells connected with her, she felt it. "Shit!" Hawke cried out as she rubbed her hands together gingerly. Fenris looked at her with concern.

"I'll be alright Fenris. Don't worry about me, worry about them." She pointed to the mages that were charging more spells.

Fenris nodded and unsheathed his sword, charging towards the mages, Isabela tried to blend into the miniscule shadows of the hall, none too unsuccessfully. Varric readied Bianca and started firing back at the mages. Hawke was about to join the fight with Fenris when she noticed several shades and abominations appear.

She looked at Shadow and smirked.

Together they raced to intercept the abominations and shades, shouting at her companions as they ran past them "You all take the mages, me and Shad got these!"

Hawke took off her gauntlets as she ran, and the fingerless glove she wore on her right hand. Shadow raced ahead of her and stopped only feet from the first abomination, he threw his head back to release a howl. Hawke caught up with him "Not yet Shad. Let them surround us first."

Shadow nodded his head and waited. Within seconds all the abominations and shades were on them. Hawke smirked at Shadow as she dodged a swipe from one of the shades "Now Shadow!"

Shadow unleashed a powerful howl. The walls themselves seemed to shake from its power. Hawke felt the power pass right through her, a quick glance behind her showed that her friends hadn't been affected by it either, but their enemies had. The mages all seemed stunned, most were clutching their heads in attempt to block the sounds from the howl that was still echoing throughout the building.

Hawke smiled wickedly as she lashed out at the creatures. She threw her hands out, touching as many of them as she could, and throwing her knives at the ones that had been knocked back. Shadow moved with her, tearing into every shade and abomination that fell to the ground.

* * *

After slaying the last shade, Hawke turned back to see her companions had triumphed over the mages they were fighting. She took a step to go further into the Gallows but Shadow gently fastened his mouth around her arm and pulled her toward a side passage.

Hawke allowed Shadow to lead her, her friends following. They opened the door that led to the offices and Hawke's jaw dropped. This was the same way some of the templars had come, and clearly they hadn't survived this.

The hall was littered with walking corpses, shades, and even an arcane horror. The thing emitted a deathly shriek as it moved to the end of the hall. To Hawke the shriek seemed muted, like someone had their hands over her ears, she noticed her friends weren't having the same experience. Each of them, even Fenris were covering their ears with the hands, but they still looked like they were in pain.

Hawke glared at the arcane horror and looked down at Shadow "Let's shut that thing up!"

Shadow nodded his head and together they raced down the hall, taking out every corpse in their way.

Hawke threw a look over her shoulders, the others were still covering their ears and corpses were closing in on them. She looked desperately at Shadow "Go keep them safe! I'll take care of that thing!"

Shadow turned on the spot and raced back to Fenris, Varric, and Isabela. Hawke flew down the hall, ignoring the corpses for now. She only had eyes for the arcane horror.

She starting throwing her knives at it in a desperate attempt to silence it. Hawke smiled wickedly when Isabela's knife connected with it's throat, silencing it permanently.

Hawke closed the remaining distance between her and the horror while her friends were released from the hold it had on them. She drew her daggers and leapt at the creature, striking it a few times before she removed its head.

The others were already taking care of the walking corpses and making very short work of them.

* * *

Varric and Isabela groaned when they all joined her at the end of the hall. "You know Hawke some days I wish I had some supernatural resistance to these damned things."

Hawke smiled sheepishly "Sorry Bela, if it helps, its no picnic being the only one they can't control. If anything it makes me a bigger target."

Isabela laughed softly as Shadow started growling. Fenris took notice of it. "It seems we aren't finished here quite yet."

Hawke watched as Shadow moved to the door behind her and she gently opened it. Hawke groaned when she saw what was on the other side of it "Of course! Pride demons! It always has to be pride demons! Damnit all, I hate those things!"

Isabela, Varric, and Fenris peeked out the door as well. Hawke thought for a moment "Ok, Shadow and Fenris take one, me and Isabela will take the other, and Varric you get whichever one you want." They all nodded and burst through the door.

Fenris and Shadow raced to the one on the left while Hawke and Isabela took the one on the right.

Hawke took every opportunity to touch it she got, stunning it with the intense pain and making it focus on her so Isabela could get behind it and stab it. She heard Shadow releasing soft quick howls to distract the other so Fenris could take advantage of it's momentary stunned state. Within a few minutes both pride demons were dead and Hawke turned to find Varric being completely overwhelmed by an amazing number of shades.

They all raced to his aid, none faster than Shadow who darted in the middle of the cluster, in front of Varric and unleashed another powerful howl, forcing all of the shades away from the dwarf.

Fenris sliced through several of the shades at once while Isabela and Hawke danced their way through the rest of them. Varric and Shadow assisting them by taking out any shades that attempted to flee.

* * *

Finally all was silent and all eyes fell on Shadow, who simply looked back at them. Hawke breathed a sigh of relief "Well I think that's his way of saying its all clear here."

Varric groaned "Thank the Maker. But you know its only going to get worse further in Hawke."

She nodded and looked at her friends "Alright new rule, everyone stay near either Shadow or me, we're mostly immune to this shit and you all aren't."

They nodded and made their way back to the hall, stopping for a moment to check the offices. Varric and Isabela took Shadow to search through an empty office while Fenris and Hawke searched Orsino's.

Hawke eyed Fenris carefully as he looked through some of Orsino's papers. Finally she had to ask "Fenris, are you being affected by magic like you would normally, you know as strongly as regular vampires?"

Fenris snapped his head up and looked at her "Not as strongly as I normally would be no. But it still effects me." He took note of the look of worry in her eyes, he tried to smile reassuringly at her "Don't worry about me Hawke, I'm not affected more than a mortal would be."

Hawke opened her mouth to offer him her blood but Varric, Isabela, and Shadow joined them at that very moment.

They left the offices and returned to the main hall. Hawke's eyes widened in disbelief as three mages came running up to them and knelt before them. Meredith, Cullen, and some other templars entered from the other end of the hall.

One of the mages spoke, his voice terrified "Please we surrender! We beg you! We'll do anything you want, just let us live!"

Meredith growled "No! This Circle is beyond saving."

Cullen looked at her tentatively "Knight Commander, surely the Right of Annulment requires something more…" Meredith cut him off "It requires my word Cullen, do as you're told."

The mage on the ground in front of Hawke whimpered "Surely you won't kill us Champion? Please don't punish us all for the crimes of a few!"

Hawke sighed "Do you have any information that could help us?"

The man met her eyes "Orsino is further inside, in one of the practice halls. He said he had something planned, something that would stop you."

Meredith narrowed her eyes "Demons? Or something worse?"

The mage didn't turn as he answered her "I have no idea, we wanted no part of it so we ran."

Cullen shifted a bit as Meredith spoke "You may be under the control of blood magic, sadly there is no way to tell, your lives are forfeit."

Hawke eyed Meredith sharply "They're not blood mages, Knight Commander. Let them live, they surrendered already rather than turning to blood magic to save their lives, killing them now would just be petty and meaningless."

Meredith glared at Hawke but Cullen spoke firmly "Listen to the Champion."

The three mages rose and were gently escorted out of the hall by the templars, the mage that had spoken was smiling gratefully at Hawke while Meredith continued glaring at her.

Hawke and her friends turned their backs on Meredith as they made their way towards the other side passage, one that would take them deeper into the building.

* * *

They quickly came upon more mages and shades, Fenris, Varric, and Shadow took care of them while Hawke and Isabela darted through the room, deactivating the numerous magical traps that had been laid for them.

The last mage fell as Isabela disarmed the last trap "I never knew mages could be so sneaky! I mean really, all these traps?"

Hawke chuckled softly as they moved on.

The next room had them all confused, several mages and even a few templars were kneeling in front of a desire demon. They seemed completely unaware of their presence. Hawke easily slipped behind the demon as her companions positioned themselves behind some of the mages and templars. Hawke quickly drew her daggers and stabbed the demon in the back while Varric, Isabela, and Fenris slew some of the stunned templars before moving on to the mages.

Fenris looked at the bodies "This demon probably offered their lives in return for being brought into this world."

Hawke rolled her eyes "And here we are sending it back, damn we are rude."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Hawke said with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well I'll be a nug's uncle!" Varric said stunned.

Isabela said nothing but chuckled cheerfully. Fenris couldn't seem to find any words to describe the scene before them.

There were bodies of shades, abominations, and demons of all kinds littering the floor, even a couple pride demons were present in the carnage. And it the middle of it all, was Sandal.

Hawke approached him "I know better than to ask if you're alright Sandal, but seriously how did you do this?"

Sandal simply smiled at her "Not enchantment."

They all groaned as Hawke sighed "Well done Sandal, but this really isn't the safest place for you right now. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but you should probably get back home, Bodahn will be worried sick about you."

Sandal nodded and moved off, a thought occurred to Hawke and she ran over to him "Is the estate still there Sandal? I mean are Bodahn and Orana okay? Or did the explosion destroy the estate?"

Sandal smiled again "Home safe, special enchantments made the boom go away."

And with that Sandal walked off, Hawke tilted her head. Fenris moved behind her "I assume he means that the estate and the servants are fine."

Hawke turned back to him "I'm gonna go with you on that one, but it wouldn't surprise me in the least to know that one of Sandal's enchantments saved the estate and everyone in it. That boy is something else, and I think I'm an expert on strange people."

Isabela and Varric chuckled and Fenris scowled.

* * *

They quickly made their way through the halls, Shadow leading them unerringly as he followed the flow of magic through the building.

Finally Hawke and her friends were joined by Meredith, Cullen, and some templars as they found Orsino in a practice hall.

Hawke stared in disbelief as she looked at the bodies surrounding him, they were all mages. She felt very confused, _But the templars just got here, how could all these mages be dead, unless…_Hawke's eyes snapped to Orsino's as Meredith came to the same internal conclusion she did. "Just as I suspected all along." Meredith sneered.

"Willing sacrifices!" Orsino cried out with a crazed smile on his face "Men and women who would have died at your hands anyhow!"

Hawke felt a shiver run up her spine as Orsino started to laugh in a manic way "The irony is that until this very moment, I have never used blood magic!"

_It's true..._Hawke thought with a cringe..._my star alarm isn't going off yet, but damn he has got something bad planned._

Meredith interrupted her musings "Do you take me for a fool? Some does not summon such a ritual from thin air!"

Orsino calmed himself "The rite belonged to Quentin, a man the Champion is familiar with, I put aside his research as too dangerous but things have changed!"

Hawke felt her temper flare "You were working with that fucker?!"

Orsino cringed a bit "I knew about him. I kept his existence quiet because I didn't want to give Meredith anymore ammunition against us." He glared at them "I see now I needed have bothered."

Meredith snarled at him "The Maker has guided us here to end your evil Orsino!"

He drew a knife and smiled wickedly at them "The Maker has guided you all to your deaths!"

Hawke cried out "NO ORSINO DON'T!"

* * *

But it was too late and she knew it. Orsino slit his wrist and immediately a cloud of blood started swirling around him. Hawke's star alarm instantly started going off, stronger than she had ever felt it before.

The power Orsino wielded now almost made her feel dizzy, one look at Shadow told her that he felt it too. Hawke shook her head and turned to look at her friends "He is more powerful now than any blood mage we've ever encountered."

Varric sighed "Of course he is."

A gasp from one of the templars brought Hawke's face back to Orsino. Her jaw dropped and Fenris growled, moving to stand beside her, Shadow stood in front of him.

Orsino was drawing the bodies of the dead mages to him, they embraced his body with a sickening, soft tenderness. Fenris snarled quietly "Necromancy."

Hawke noticed Shadow shift himself closer to Fenris, and Hawke felt her eyes widen in terror as she realized why, _Necromany…the power to control dead things…for all intents and purposes, Fenris says…he's dead…oh holy shit fuck!_

As she had that final thought Fenris took an unwilling step forward, Hawke met his shocked eyes. She didn't hesitate to gently grab his arm and brush her hand against his flesh, trying to aid him in his struggles against the nercomancy with whatever relief her touch provided. Shadow growled softly and released a very quiet bark, so quiet Hawke barely heard it.

Fenris inhaled deeply and seemed to struggle to try to stay still, but between Hawke's hand on him, both reassuring him and fighting the dark magic's control over his body, and Shadow's quiet barks freeing his mind, he managed.

Isabela and Varric noticed all this, Varric leaned over to Isabela "I think something's happening with Elf's lyrium." He knew it wasn't the lyrium, but it was all he could think of at the moment to explain the odd behavior.

Isabela nodded her head and watched Fenris struggle with himself silently.

During the several moments Hawke and Shadow struggled to help Fenris fight the dark magic, Hawke didn't fail to notice Orsino growing in size, the corpses making him into a monstrous creature, at least three times the size he was originally and exponentially more powerful.

Finally Fenris seemed to regain his mind as Orsino's spell completed. Fenris looked on the thing in complete disgust.

* * *

The creature that was Orsino was covered in the bodies of the dead mages and had arms and legs sticking out everywhere. It unleashed a tremendous roar and Hawke almost shuddered from the power she felt behind it.

Meredith and her templars charged Orsino, followed closely by Hawke and her friends, Fenris once again in complete control of himself.

They all launched themselves at Orsino, blades all drawn. The monster threw it's arms up and suddenly a wave of dark magic crashed over them. Hawke pushed through it, completely unaffected. She started slashing at Orsino, striking out relentlessly when she realized something.

_I'm alone…_

Hawke turned on the spot and what she saw froze her in fear; everyone, all of her friends, the templars, Meredith and Cullen too, were all frozen, their faces contorted in pain as their bodies were ravaged by the dark magic. Even Shadow seemed effected, he crouched on the floor, whining in pain.

Hawke turned back to Orsino and lashed out at the creature with her hands, hoping her burning touch would make it release her friends. The creature didn't even seem to feel her, Hawke forced her mind to think, fumbling for ideas. She looked over her shoulder at her friends to see them all rising into the air, pulled upwards by the sheer power of the dark magic Orsino wielded.

The creature sent another wave of dark magic towards them all, once again Hawke was unphased by it, but it sent her friends and all the templars higher into the air, they were all hovering at least four feet off the ground, their faces contorted into looks of sheer pain. Hawke looked at Fenris helplessly, his markings blazing and his eyes were closed, but Hawke knew they were ice blue right now. She shot a look at Shadow, he hugged the ground even tighter, whining loudly as he struggled against the powerful magic.

Hawke desperately thought as she clung to Orsino. _Only a Star Child is immune, but I can't do this alone…he's going to kill them, I need more Star Children damnit!_

Everything seemed to freeze as the answer came to the front of her mind, she let go of Orsino and raced to stand near her friends. If she couldn't find more Star Children, then she would have to make herself a stronger one.

* * *

Hawke dug her hand in the front of her armor, fumbling around for her amulet.

She grabbed onto it and pulled it out, whipping out one of her new throwing knives as well, Raze's she noticed.

She forced her hand to steady as she held the remaining moon portion of her amulet in her hand and quickly brought the knife down on the blue stone.

It cracked open as soon as the tip of the knife touched it.

A brilliant white light shot out of the blue stone.

It shot straight up towards the heavens, moving like lightning. To Hawke it almost matched the red pillars of light that had made the Chantry explode earlier this very night.

Hawke stared in wonder as the light flooded out of the tiny stone she clutched in her hand, still attached to her neck by its chain, the carving of the wolf laying next to it.

She noticed a small bit of the light swirled around Shadow before quickly disappearing. Shadow rose to his feet out of the corner of her eye and approached her. Hawke waited with bated breath for something, anything to happen.

Suddenly the light returned to her, shooting towards her from the heavens, and engulfing her in it. Hawke gasped as she felt the warm light race through her body and mind, it reminded her of the time Fenris had healed her with his markings, she felt completely energized, suddenly taking Orsino down seemed like child's play. Hawke had never felt more alive in her life. The light faded away slowly, but it lingered on the knife in her hand and the tiny blue stone, glowing white from the power it was releasing.

Hawke turned on the spot when she felt a presence in her mind, it reminded her of how she had heard the demons in the Fade, only this voice was calm, peaceful, and strong.

"_**You possess the true power of the stars now, use it, guide it, it will do as you command."**_

* * *

Hawke looked around frantically, trying to find the demon that was playing with her head. Finally her eyes fell on Shadow, she swore he was smiling at her. _**"Yes Eve, you can hear my thoughts as I can yours."**_

Hawke felt her eyes widen as she looked at Shadow, he was talking to her in her head. _I am really going crazy now…holy shit…what do I do now?_

Shadow shook his head _**"Wonder about your sanity later Eve, help the others now, I'll distract that creature while you free them."**_

Shadow raced towards Orsino, leaving Hawke still staring at him with a stunned face, she shook her head, Shadow was right, she'd question her mental stability later. She looked at her friends, still held aloft in the air by Orsino's dark magic. Hawke looked at Shadow helplessly "How do I help them?"

Shadow dodged one of the creature's arms and threw her a sharp look _**"Touch them Eve! You wield the power, it's waiting for you to direct it! Touch them and they shall receive some of it as well!"**_

Hawke instantly turned on the spot and moved over to Fenris, the closest to her. She reached out her hand and grabbed onto him, reaching under the leg of his loose trousers to touch his flesh, instantly she felt some of the energy flow from her into Fenris, she watched as white light seemed to appear from nowhere as it rose from her body, rippling off of her and flowing onto Fenris.

His features instantly relaxed as the light rippled onto his body and he dropped to the ground. Fenris' greatsword started to emit the same glow as Raze's knife.

Fenris stood and looked at her in wonder "Hawke…what happened? And why is your amulet glowing like a star? And your daggers and knives too?"

Hawke quickly looked at her amulet to see the blue stone was in fact still shining. It was as if she was wearing a star on her chest, it's brilliant light almost blinding. She put the knife away and pulled out her daggers, they were shining too, the same way Fenris' greatsword was. It wasn't anywhere near as bright as the star stone was but still the blades of her daggers gleamed with bright, white light.

Hawke snapped her head to Fenris "Go help Shadow, I'll explain later! I have to free the others!"

Shadow's presence in her mind called to her again _**"Fenris can free them now too! Hurry, I can't keep this up much longer!"**_

Hawke shook her head and grabbed Fenris "You go help Varric! Shadow says you can now! I'll get Isabela, we have to hurry, Shadow won't last much longer!"

Hawke raced over to Isabela as Fenris stood looking at her like she was crazy. _Shadow says? Since when has Shadow said anything?_

Hawke grabbed onto Isabela's leg and noticed Fenris hadn't moved as she felt the energy flow into the pirate. "Damnit Fenris touch Varric!"

Fenris shook his head and moved to Varric, tentatively reaching his arm up to touch the dwarf's face, Varric not having risen as high off the ground as the others. He watched in awe as he saw white light flow from Hawke to Isabela and he gasped as he felt energy flowing from his body into Varric, followed by the same white light rippling from his body into the dwarf's.

* * *

Isabela came down from the air as did Varric, both seemed momentarily stunned, as Bianca and Isabela's daggers took on the same glow his and Hawke's weapons were emitting.

Hawke helped Isabela to her feet and raced towards Shadow, shouting at him as she ran "We have to help Shadow! He says our weapons can break through Orsino's magic now!"

Fenris pulled Varric to his feet "What happened Elf?"

Fenris shook his head "I'm not entirely certain, all I know is either Hawke has finally, completely lost it or Shadow has taken up a new hobby."

Isabela rushed past them "Whatever it is, I say we help her!"

Fenris nodded his head and moved towards where Hawke and Shadow were fiercely fighting Orsino. Hawke's daggers cleaved through the creature as though it were made of butter. Fenris drew his own, now glowing, greatsword and leapt into the battle. He noticed Hawke shoot a glance at Shadow and speak quickly. "Anything special happen if I touch this thing?"

Fenris watched as Shadow threw her a look before latching on to one of the monster's arms with his teeth. Hawke smiled brightly and threw her daggers aside, leaping into the air and clinging on to another of the arms.

He watched in awe as Hawke's touch burned the creature, though this time the burn was noticeable, he could actually see the flesh smoking and burning. Behind him, he heard the templars, Meredith, and Cullen fall back to the ground. Fenris started slashing at the creature, it amazed him how easily his sword cut through the flesh, the creature cried out in pain as Isabela discovered the same thing. Bianca's bolts seemed to melt through the creature's flesh upon contact.

* * *

Hawke looked over her shoulder as she heard Meredith and the rest of the templars fall to the ground while she was clinging to one of Orsino's arms. She rolled her eyes, _of course we forgot to free them damnit._

She felt Shadow speaking to her in her mind once more _**"They would have abused the power anyway, especially the woman, she is not stable, this I know for a fact."**_

Hawke didn't have time to think on Shadow's words? Thoughts? Whatever. She spied Fenris and Isabela working in unison beneath her. Hawke smiled wickedly to herself when she saw Orsino's flesh actually smoking and burning beneath her touch, yet she wasn't affected by it.

The creature reeled and sent another, weaker wave of dark magic at them all, flinging Hawke off of it in the process. All the templars were sent to the ground by the wave, but Hawke and her friends were all completely unaffected by it.

Isabela laughed merrily "So this is what it's like to be you! Fun times!"

Hawke rolled her eyes as she rejoined Fenris and Isabela in attacking Orsino with her daggers. Varric pelted it with brightly glowing bolts from Bianca.

Orsino summoned corpses, horrors, and revenants to try to aid him. Hawke noticed them quickly and raced off to deal with them.

One single touch of her hand was all that was needed to cause the dark creatures to burst into flames before quickly dissolving into ash.

Hawke laughed triumphantly as Isabela joined her in attacking the revenant. They both placed their hands on it, both causing it to burn. Though it was only Hawke's more powerful touch that caused it to burst into flames.

Isabela chuckled happily "Oh, I could get used to this!"

Hawke smirked as they rejoined Fenris, Shadow, and Varric still fighting Orsino. They backed him into a corner, Hawke noticed that the templars were all still having problems. Wave after wave of dark magic were continually coming from Orsino, forcing the templars to stay on the ground, though it had absolutely no effect on Hawke or her friends.

Hawke smirked in triumph, for once she wasn't alone against the dark magic. Her friends were not being tortured with it's power, nor frozen from it's influence.

The power of the Star Child was being shared, and even though Hawke had shared the energy with her friends, she still felt fully energized, and if the faces of her friends were any clue, they felt completely energized too.

* * *

Hawke threw down her daggers once more, it was time to finish this.

She leapt into the air and latched onto the creature, her hands instantly causing smoke to rise from wherever she touched him.

Hawke whipped out one of her throwing knives, _huh, Sebastian's, well that seems appropriate._

She repeatedly stabbed the head of the creature, using the small, glowing knife to cut away at the head. Hawke tried pulling on one of the tiny arms to free the section of the head that seemed to be controlling this monster, but the arm actually dissolved to ashes in her grasp.

Hawke rolled her eyes, _the one time I don't want the damn shit to dissolve…_ she resigned herself to using her knives, pulling out another one, Varric's, and using it along with the knife in her other hand to fully cut the head off.

With a disgusting squeal it came off, and landed on the ground, scurrying away. Shadow was on it in an instant, cutting off it's escape route long enough for Fenris to move in and stab it completely through with his greatsword.

He used his excess strength that the night gave him and drove his blade into the floor of the room, pinning the creature there while they figured out how to kill it for good.

Hawke, Isabela, and Varric moved to his side, he heard the templars trying to move on the other side of the room.

Hawke looked at Shadow "Any ideas on how to kill this thing?"

Shadow visibly rolled his eyes _**"You know I can hear your thoughts Eve? Speaking to me out loud just makes you seem crazier. And as for how to kill it, well why not try the old fashioned way?"**_

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him, thinking instead of speaking, _We have been trying the old fashioned way Shad, if you haven't noticed it's not really working._

_**"Then try touching it, you and your friends have more than enough pure star power to end this abomination."**_

Hawke looked at her friends who were watching her expectantly. "Alright it seems really gross, trust me I know, but we all need to touch it."

Isabela's eyes widened as Varric groaned but pulled off his gloves regardless. Isabela looked at Hawke pleadingly "This better not ruin my clothes Hawke."

Hawke rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of the squirming, writhing creature. Fenris, Varric, and Isabela followed her lead.

* * *

Hawke shot her hand out first, leading by example, the others slowly reached out their hands as well, Isabela was the quickest. Varric's eyes widened in disbelief as their touch began to burn the vile creature. It squirmed and thrashed about more wildly, they all put their other hands on it.

Fenris gasped as the creature caught fire. Isabela started to pull her hands away, but a sharp look from Hawke made her replace her hands. The flames grew but didn't burn any of them.

Slowly the creature became engulfed in the flames, Hawke looked at Shadow _**"It's done for, you should be able to remove your hands now."**_

Hawke sighed in relief and drew back her hands, the others doing the same. She noticed Meredith rising to her feet out of the corner of her eye. Hawke cringed inside, _Great, just peachy, fucking great! I just revealed myself to be a Star Child in front of a fucking Knight Commander! How the hell do I explain this one?_

Shadow moved to her side _**"**__**I have a feeling that will not be a concern for too long, but for now I'd say it was some special enchantment or something, maybe given to you by the dwarven boy?"**_

Hawke laughed softly, causing Fenris, Isabela, and Varric to look at her curiously. Meredith approached Hawke "And so it is finished." Meredith looked down at the smoldering remains of the creature that controlled the massive monster.

Hawke didn't turn as Meredith continued speaking, her amulet still gleaming like a star on her chest while all their weapons continued to glow as well. Meredith surprised Hawke by not commenting on it though "My men and I will make sure the rest of the Gallows are clear, meet me in the courtyard Champion."

Hawke failed to stifle a shiver at the way Meredith had said 'Champion'; venom and rage had literally dripped into it. Had the words been on parchment, touching it would have been deadly.

* * *

**So do you all like my surprise? There are more in store MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Another Fun Fact: (Yea I get a real kick outta these.) The 'star stone' Hawke used in this chapter was actually very hard for me to come up with. When I came up with the stones on the amulet, the moonstone was the easiest to give a power to, the star stone had me scratching my head for a while, trying to come up with something else, special, unique, and it seemed to me that being able to make other Star Children temporarily and making Hawke a stronger one seemed cool.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Time for some more answers, and of course for the psychobitch to get her ass kicked! This is really the part two to the other chapter. Kudos go to the hubby for helping me to make Meredith an opponent worthy of Hawke and co. especially after the Orsino fight.**

**Again everyone thank you for your patience. This has been a very rough week for me. I'm pleased to announce that I'm working on the story's ending, though it's giving me some problems. Oh well, nothing I can't work through.**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 66 Power**

Fenris watched as Meredith gathered her templars and left the room. Cullen smiling reassuringly at all of them.

When they were alone he eyed Hawke curiously "So care to explain to us what happened?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly "Well you all were in the air, Orsino's magic was doing something to you..."

"_**It was draining their life force." **_Shadow answered in her head.

Hawke waved her hands in the air excitedly "Right, it was draining your life force, and I had to do something, so I used my star stone on myself. It was really cool, there was all this light and energy, and I freed you all with it!"

They all looked at Hawke like she was crazy once more, Hawke spoke in a sarcastic voice "Well I thought it was really cool anyway."

Isabela spoke up now "So it this permanent then? Will I have the magic touch from now on?"

Hawke looked at Shadow for answers, he huffed _**"No, the effects are not permanent, they may last a few days at the most, though you already know this Eve."**_

She rolled her eyes "I did know that, I was just checking."

Hawke looked at Isabela once more as Fenris approached her "No it won't last Bela sorry. Give it a few days and everything will go back to normal."

She noticed Isabela, Varric, and Fenris, who stood right next to her giving her questioning looks. "Uh, guys? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Fenris looked at her carefully "You are acting strangely Hawke, you appear to talking to someone but not saying anything, and you're answering your own questions."

Varric and Isabela nodded their heads, Varric spoke cautiously "You feeling alright Hawke?"

Isabela waved her hand in the air "What they're trying to say Hawke, is that you're acting crazy, more so than normal."

Hawke groaned "I swear I'm not crazy! It's Shadow, I can hear him talking to me in my head!"

* * *

Their eyes all widened to the size of saucers, Hawke finally understood how insane she must be appearing to them. She barely understood what was happening to her. Her eyes drifted from one of her friends to the next, all three of them were wearing matching looks of concern. Hawke looked at Fenris pleadingly "You have got to believe me Fenris!"

He looked so unsure, Hawke audibly gulped, before an idea hit her "Ask me something only Shadow would know the answer to."

Fenris snapped his eyes to hers "Hawke…I…"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Do it, it will prove I'm not crazy, to all of you and myself because honestly this is some freaky shit."

Fenris sighed, still uncertain what this would accomplish, honestly at the moment he just wanted to get Hawke out of here and away from whatever was driving her to act this way.

But he relented, knowing Hawke wouldn't be satisfied unless he did as she requested. To make things easier for her Fenris decided to give her a question she would never be able to answer, "Fine, after I found Shadow in Antiva what city did we venture to next?"

Hawke looked at Shadow who appeared to be smiling _**"Trick question, we didn't head to a city, we went to Nevarra, we barely made it to the border before he got nervous about being so close to Tevinter and turned around. After that we started heading towards the Free Marches, but if he actually wants a city, I'd say Tantervale."**_

Hawke glared at Fenris "Why'd you give me a trick question? You didn't go to a city after you found Shadow, you went to Nevarra but turned back before you got there and made your way toward the Free Marches. Seriously Fenris that was mean, giving me a damn trick question."

Fenris felt his jaw drop and thought his eyes might pop out of his skull. Isabela and Varric noticed this so they assumed Hawke had gotten the answer right.

* * *

Fenris felt completely shocked once more during this seemingly endless night filled with shocks. Now Hawke was actually hearing Shadow. It was only a few hours ago when Shadow was simply a strange wolf, and now here he was, a spirit of freedom, talking to Hawke. Fenris felt his eyes cross in confusion..._Will this night and its constant shocks never end?_

Somehow the wolf was communicating to her, but how? Why not him? Was Shadow angry at him? Or was he unable to because of him being a vampire?

Fenris locked eyes with Hawke "How is this possible Hawke?"

Hawke thought for a moment "Good question." She looked at Shadow "Well Shad, you seem to be the expert, care to fill us in?"

Shadow rolled his eyes but she felt his presence in her mind once more _**"You can hear spirits in the Fade can you not?"**_

Hawke thought once more, _Well I could hear demons, when I was touching or really close to them anyway._

**_"I promise I'm no demon. But the power from the star stone has made it so that you can hear my thoughts and I yours. Though I don't think it will last forever. The power from the stone amplified your abilities, hearing the thoughts of spirits and demons is one of them."_**

Hawke smiled softly at the wolf before addressing her companions "I can hear Shadow's thoughts because of how the star stone works, Star Children can hear the thoughts of demons and spirits in the Fade, so for the time being I can hear them outside of the Fade."

Fenris stared at Shadow as he spoke "Can he hear our thoughts?"

Shadow shook his head, causing Hawke to laugh. "There's your answer Fenris, though if you're curious his answer in my head was 'no'."

Varric and Isabela seemed completely amused by this new skill of Hawke's, Fenris just seemed completely dumbstruck. Hawke eyed him apprehensively, the man looked completely lost "Hey Fenris are you alright?"

Fenris shot her a sharp look "This is a lot to take in Hawke, tonight hasn't exactly been dull."

Hawke chuckled "No definitely not, after all this is over my wine cellar might just be emptied out. Seriously what else can happen tonight?"

Varric groaned "I wish you hadn't said that Hawke."

"Honestly Hawke, you should know by now, you're just inviting something else to happen." Isabela said with a sarcastic smile.

Hawke sighed "Yea you're right, but we should get moving anyway, now we've got a Knight Commander to deal with and I have a lot of glowing and light action to explain."

Fenris' eyes widened once more "She saw what you did?"

Isabela looked at him like he was crazy "You're joking right? Do you not see all the glowing we're doing? Or the whole bright light coming from her amulet? How could anyone miss that?"

Fenris scowled at her "I'm aware of that but I hadn't thought Meredith saw exactly what she did."

Varric rolled his eyes "Even if she didn't Meredith is still gonna jump to conclusions, you saw her face when she left, there's gonna be hell to pay for this."

Hawke groaned "And here I am without my money pouch, darn."

Varric chuckled as they slowly made their way out of the hall.

* * *

Hawke felt her nerves racing, she truly didn't know what she was going to say to Meredith. Even claiming that she had used some kind of enchantment or rare rune seemed a bit thin after the display of power she had done. Hawke let her mind race through different possible explanations of what she had done that wouldn't see her locked up in the Chantry for the rest of her days.

Fenris walked beside her quietly, thinking on all the things that had occurred tonight. Not only had he found out his oldest companion was a spirit of freedom, but the woman he loved had gained the ability to talk telepathically with said spirit, and also risked having her secret exposed to a crazed templar._ Oh and let's not forget the abomination blowing up the Chantry followed by Hawke killing the demon inside him using my phasing abilities. This is a really strange night._

He sighed to himself, hopefully soon this night would be over with and he could just go somewhere quiet with Eve and think, maybe even celebrate their engagement. Fenris knew Hawke was concerned about Meredith learning her secret and honestly he was nervous about it too, but there wasn't much he could do about it, he knew that Hawke would come up with some form of excuse that seemed believable and if Meredith didn't believe it, then he would take Hawke and they'd run, Fenris was not about to let that crazed woman take Eve from him.

Isabela and Varric were silent as they made their way back to the courtyard, both rogues trying to figure out how Hawke was going to get herself out of this mess. They were both on edge. Hawke's display of power had truly impressed them, even if they hadn't witnessed everything for themselves. Hawke had risked exposing her secret to save their lives. Isabela knew full well that Hawke could have seen that her friends were in trouble and realized it was hopeless and fled the area, but she didn't, she had stayed for them and done the amazing by using her star stone to make herself and them all stronger, strong enough to beat Orsino.

* * *

Hawke smiled a bit when she saw the rest of her friends as her group entered the courtyard of the Gallows. Her smile quickly vanished when her friends eyes all widened when they saw how Hawke's amulet and their weapons were all glowing.

Hawke started to walk over to them to explain, but Meredith stepped in her path. Her backed turned to Hawke still as she surveyed her injured templars. "Look at all this."

Hawke felt a small shiver as Meredith continued speaking "Magic is a cancer in the heart of our land, just as it was in the time of Andraste."

Now Hawke had a full shiver crawl up her spine, Fenris gently put his hand on her arm. Meredith finally turned and looked at Hawke "And like Her we are left with no choice but to purify it with fire and blood."

Hawke raised an eyebrow as Meredith turned away from her once more "That's a little morbid isn't it? Sounds more like a Tevinter magister's cleaning technique. At the very least it's a strange way to treat a sick patient."

Meredith turned to face Hawke fully "Sometimes a limb must be amputated to save a life. Unpleasant, but necessary."

Hawke instantly tensed up as Meredith smiled an empty smile at her "And my surgery here is not yet done."

Fenris, Isabela, and Varric all tensed up as well, Shadow started growling softly. Hawke raised her chin and met Meredith's gaze, her amulet still shining like a star on her chest.

Meredith eyed Hawke curiously "I'm beginning to wonder just how large your part in all this actually was. A refugee come to our city with nothing, gathering power and influence with no accounting? How can I tell trust that the mighty Champion of Kirkwall isn't a worse threat to this city than the Circle? Especially after that terrible display of power?"

Hawke narrowed her eyes at Meredith, the woman was implying she was a threat "I'm no threat to this city, if you want to see a threat I'd be delighted to go get you a fucking mirror."

Meredith scoffed "Just the sort of misdirection I'd expect from one such as you. The people of Kirkwall will mourn your loss, but I will tell them you died battling the mages. A righteous cause."

Hawke's eyes widened, _Uh, beg pardon? She's just gonna kill me? I don't even get to try and lie? What the fuck?  
_

Cullen stepped forward, interrupting Hawke's internal musings "Knight Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."

Hawke's eyes widened even more, _Arrest? Seriously? What the hell for? I haven't even lied yet people! At least let me lie before you arrest me damnit!_

Meredith glared at Cullen "You will do as I command Cullen."

Cullen shook his head "No! I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad. But this is too far."

Meredith's rage boiled beneath the surface, "I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!"

She drew her sword, and Hawke thought her eyes might pop out of her skull, beside and behind her she heard Fenris and Varric gasp. Meredith's sword was made from the same material the idol had been made from, the idol that had driven Bartrand insane and caused him to betray them.

_Oh for the love of fuck! Can shit please stop happening tonight? I've truly had all I can take for one night!_

Hawke felt Shadow's presence in her mind again _**"The woman has lost her mind, the lyrium controls her now!"**_

_Meaning?_

_**"She cannot be reasoned with! On the bright side it means you no longer need to lie to her. On a more negative side it also means this is going to hurt…a lot!"**_

Hawke audibly gulped as she stared at the sword. Meredith turned and smiled a wicked smile at Hawke while caressing her sword "You recognize it do you not? Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize."

Hawke tilted her head "That's the idol? I don't think I remember it being that pointy."

The sword began to glow red, the primevil lyrium it was constructed from flaring to life. The templars began slowly backing away from Meredith. She looked around at them, swinging her sword as she spoke "All of you, I want her dead!"

Hawke felt her eyes cross as the sword's tip stopped only an inch from her nose, Fenris gently pulled her back, further away from the blade. Shadow started snarling louder now.

Cullen moved in front of Hawke "Enough! This is not what the Order stands for, Knight Commander step down, I relieve you of your command!"

Meredith turned to Cullen now as Fenris shifted his body a bit in front of Hawke's. "My own knight-captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic."

She looked around at her templars once more, swinging her sword as she shouted at them "You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me!"

The sword began humming with energy and power as Meredith pointed it at Hawke once more "But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!"

Cullen moved directly in front of Hawke now as Fenris pushed her fully behind him, Cullen raised his sword against Meredith "You'll have to go through me!"

Meredith snarled at Cullen "Foolish boy! Just like all the others!"

Meredith swung her sword around and charged at Hawke, barreling through Cullen in the process. Fenris pushed Hawke away as Meredith raised her sword over them.

Hawke turned to see the sword swinging down towards Fenris "NO FENRIS!"

* * *

Fenris shocked them all by catching Meredith's arms in his hands before the sword made contact with his body. Varric and Isabela instantly drew their weapons as did Hawke. She noticed Fenris' eyes were blazing blue and his face was completely strained as he attempted to force Meredith away from him.

Fenris was stunned, he had no intentions of letting this woman harm Eve, but the strength she wielded was impossible, he was actually struggling to overpower her. Meredith locked gazes with him, Fenris looked on in shock, her eyes were now a blazing red. _What the…?_

He didn't get a chance to finish his thought, before Meredith moved the sword and swung her arms around, flinging Fenris into a nearby pillar. He crumbled to the ground.

Hawke watched Fenris being overpowered by Meredith in sheer terror. As soon as he started flying she and Shadow were racing towards him.

Fenris sat up with a groan as the rest of the templars and their companions engaged Meredith. Hawke sank to her knees in front of him "Fenris are you alright? What happened?"

Fenris shook his head "I think I'm alright. But we have a problem…"

Hawke eyed Meredith who was sending everyone near her flying into one pillar or another the same way she had thrown Fenris. "So I've noticed."

Fenris took her face in his hands "No it's worse Eve, she's stronger than I am."

Hawke's jaw dropped "That's not…But how…?"

Fenris rose to his feet "I'm not sure, but I wasn't holding anything back against her, if a mortal were to try that, she would have crushed them."

Hawke felt stunned, true she had never seen Fenris using his strength to its fullest extent, but she knew that there were few things on this earth that could best a vampire at night. _And lucky, lucky me just happens to stumble across one of those things, motherfucker!_

Hawke growled as the answer popped into her mind "It's that sword! She's drawing power from it!"

They both scowled as Meredith threw Cullen across the courtyard. Fenris snarled "I'll be damned if I let some mortal throw me around anymore, especially some lyrium-crazed bitch!"

Hawke looked at him quickly as he fumbled around in his coat pockets. Fenris whipped out one of the vials of high dragon's blood and took a single mouthful of it. His blue eyes seemed to glow almost instantly as his markings flared to life from the influx of power. Fenris replaced the vial in his coat. "Now let's see who is stronger."

Fenris made to go after Meredith but Hawke stopped him "We can't beat her with force Fenris! Let's play this smart."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at her "You have a plan then?"

Hawke looked at Meredith once more, Aveline was bracing herself behind her shield as Meredith swung her sword at her. Hawke inhaled sharply "I'm working on one."

"No offense Hawke, but work faster."

"Working on that too."

* * *

Hawke, Fenris, and Shadow charged into the battle. Meredith's red eyes blazing with anger when she saw Hawke.

She swung her sword at Hawke only to have it blocked as Fenris drew his own glowing sword and countered her attack. The two engaged in another battle of strength, Meredith trying to break Fenris' stance as he fought against her strength.

Shadow darted in and released a powerful howl aimed directly at Meredith. It had no effect whatsoever on her.

Meredith glared down at him "Let's see how much you howl after I neuter you mongrel!"

Hawke felt Shadow's presence in her mind once more _**"Oh shit!"**_

Shadow quickly tucked his tail securely between his legs and raced back to Hawke's side as she darted in and struck out at Meredith's legs with her own glowing daggers. Meredith didn't even seem to notice the strikes. Shadow biting her legs, trying to make her lose her balance.

She and Fenris remained locked in their battle of strength as Hawke's mind fumbled for options. _Okay, okay, let's think this one through, we have one crazy ass bitch fueled with evil lyrium who for all intents and purposes is a vampire without any of the weaknesses. How the hell do we kill her?_

She looked down at Shadow quickly, _Ideas?_

Shadow shook his head _**"She's not a demon or blood mage so your star power won't help. I'm not sure how to weaken her."**_

Hawke growled, she saw Fenris struggling but refusing to relent. Hawke called over to Meredith "Hey Meredith! If you want me so bad, why fight him?"

Meredith instantly snapped her head around and charged Hawke. _Aw crap…_Hawke thought as Meredith raised her sword over her head to strike Hawke.

Hawke dropped to the ground and rolled away, the blade crashing to the ground a foot away from her. Hawke ran across the courtyard and stood behind a pillar.

* * *

Meredith scanned for her but was distracted as Isabela and Zevran appeared out of nowhere, joined by some templars and engaged her.

Fenris raced over to Hawke "What were you thinking?!"

Hawke looked at him "She wants me damnit, we can use that."

Fenris looked at her in disbelief "How?"

"We taunt her, make her think she has no chance of winning, force her to draw more power to make herself stronger."

"I fail to see how this will help."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Humans can only withstand so much power Fenris, we simply have to make her take more than she can control and maybe she'll tire herself out eventually."

Fenris shot her another incredulous look "Eventually? That is a very bad plan Hawke."

Hawke scowled at him "We are faster than she is, we can use that damnit. We have to try something!"

Varric ran over to them "You might wanna think faster Hawke!" he pointed to Meredith.

She was now standing on a raised dais above the courtyard, chanting something to her sword. A red beam of light crackled out from the ground and raced towards one of the enormous slave statues.

Hawke felt her jaw drop "You must be kidding!"

The statue came to life and leapt from it's ancient perch and into the courtyard.

Hawke growled "Alright that's it! After tonight I officially quit this shit! Seriously my life is crazy enough without this nonsense!"

Fenris shook his head as the giant statue approached them. "Think Hawke! We need a better plan!"

Hawke felt like killing something not thinking, but she allowed her mind to race through options once more. _Think damnit, think! I need an edge…something to tip the scales…damnit…fuck…must think…I have an elven vampire and a freedom spirit on hand and I'm an empowered Star Child…there has to be something…shit…she's got statues now…how the hell are we supposed to…Oh Maker…I'm an idiot._

Hawke smiled her famous sly smile, Varric and Fenris breathed a sigh of relief, they knew Hawke had something crazy in mind, and right now it was more than welcome.

* * *

Varric shot her a smirk "What's the plan Hawke?"

Hawke pulled out her daggers "The plan Varric, is simple."

She cleared her throat and shouted out to her companions, every one of whom were staring at her awaiting orders from their positions within the courtyard "Alright everyone listen up! Everyone go after the statue! Go after the legs!"

They all nodded and positioned themselves around the statue, Fenris and Varric went to move off as well, but Hawke stopped them "Not us boys, we get to go play with Meredith."

Varric and Fenris' eyes widened but Hawke smiled at them "Shadow's coming too."

Shadow whined as he looked up at her. Hawke smiled her sly smile at them all "Meredith's already crazy, we are just going to give her a friendly push over the edge."

Fenris and Varric exchanged quick looks, but Hawke continued her sly smile "Alright here's the plan…"

Varric, Shadow, and Fenris listened intently as Hawke spoke quickly. When she was done speaking they nodded their heads and took up their positions. Varric and Shadow moving silently towards the dais Meredith stood on, as Fenris and Hawke ran straight up to Meredith.

* * *

Hawke skidded to a stop in front of Meredith, Fenris stopping only a foot behind Hawke. Meredith had summoned another statue to life. Between her friends and the templars the statues were being dismantled.

"Hey Meredith, you want me? Come and get me you psycho bitch!"

Meredith snarled at Hawke and charged towards her. Hawke smirked as Fenris grabbed her waist and braced her.

Hawke stood firm, Meredith only feet away from her and racing towards her still. Hawke whispered under her breath "Now Fenris."

Fenris tightened his grip on her and ghosted her out of Meredith's path, moving her to the other side of the courtyard.

Hawke smiled brightly at Varric who was standing behind Meredith now, she nodded her head. Varric smirked as well and took aim at Meredith's hands, shooting a bolt at her sword.

Meredith screamed in rage but held onto her sword, she turned on the spot and narrowed her eyes at Varric. Varric inhaled sharply but Shadow raced to him, sinking his teeth into the dwarf's coat and carrying him away from the crazed woman.

Hawke called over to Meredith who had just summoned even more statues "Oh Meredith! Over here! What's wrong? Can't take out one simple woman? You'd flip your head if you knew how easily I could kill you!"

Meredith snapped her head around to look at Hawke standing next to a pillar, Fenris hidden from view behind it.

"Come on Meredith! What's with the statues? Don't tell me you still play with dolls?"

Meredith charged her once more, again Fenris waited until the last second when Hawke signaled him to move. He ghosted them back to where Meredith had been standing when she summoned the statues and quickly hid himself behind the stairs. Hawke stood on the raised platform, smiling smugly at Meredith, who was looking around for her frantically.

Varric stepped out from behind the pillar he and Shadow had hidden behind and shot at Meredith's sword again. Once more Meredith glared at him and started to charge. Shadow quickly dashed in between Varric's legs and swept the dwarf onto his back, carrying him off to safety.

Hawke cast a glance at her friends and the templars, they were easily overwhelming the awakened statues. There were only a few left now. Hawke looked at Meredith once more "Yoohoo! Meredith! Over here! Come on I'm not even trying yet! Are you?"

Meredith locked gazes with Hawke who smiled brightly "Come on Meredith I'm getting bored here! I've played with blood mages more exciting than this! This is simple compared to fighting Orsino! Let me tell you that was a challenge! You're not even enough to scare kittens! By the way there's this brand new invention called make-up, you could use it to hide those awful crows feet!"

"Too much Hawke." Fenris groaned from his hiding place at the stairs. Even he knew better than to insult a woman's appearance, no matter how crazy the woman was already.

Hawke sighed "Yea well, I am getting a little bored and this needs to end. Plus it is so true, a little powder would do wonders to her complexion. Oh maybe Meredith could join us for a girls day!"

Fenris groaned again Meredith charged Hawke once more.

"Now." Hawke whispered to Fenris as Meredith closed in on her.

Fenris ghosted them back to the pillars. Hawke watched Varric take aim at Meredith once more. Hawke held her breath as Varric fired another bolt at the glowing sword.

The bolt collided with the sword and created a small crack.

Meredith screamed her frustration to the night sky. She whipped her sword through the air.

Hawke wore a sly smirk, whispering under breath "Perfect."

* * *

Hawke felt her eyes widen as she saw the air around Meredith actually begin to vibrate as it hummed with energy. Meredith slashed out at the air again and again before she plunged her blade into the ground sending a shockwave of energy out all around her, while talking to her sword.

The force knocked all of them off their feet, sending them crashing into walls and pillars throughout the courtyard.

Hawke felt like she been hit with a hammer when she landed on the ground, Fenris landing only a few feet away from her.

She staggered to her feet, Fenris got to his feet with more ease and grace. She looked around at her friends as Meredith seemed content with her monologue. Hawke rolled her eyes, _Why do the crazy ones always monologue? It would really just be better to kill us now, since she's so sure she can._

She noticed her friends all seemed stunned and dazed, some had managed to stand up again but they were swaying where they stood, none seemed to be aware of anything going on around them. All of them except, Varric, Isabela, Shadow, Fenris, and herself. Hawke gasped as she heard herself talking without knowing she was "Star power…"

Hawke looked around her, shifting her eyes from her group's glowing weapons, to the amulet gleaming like a star on her chest.

Hawke eyed Meredith with a determined face "It's time to finish this shit."

She stalked over to Meredith, Fenris and Shadow moving at her side. Meredith swiveled her head around and looked at Hawke. "What kind of demon are you?"

Hawke didn't break her stride, moving right up to Meredith and standing inches from her face "I may as well be the Holy Cheesewheel of Andraste to you, you insane bitch! But all that matters right now is that I am really fucking tired of this shit!"

Hawke lashed her hand out at Meredith, the woman wasn't a true abomination or demon, but she was possessed by power and Hawke was completely empowered by the stars.

* * *

Meredith tried to swing her sword at Hawke but Hawke stared into her raging red eyes, forcing her to look back at her. Hawke's uncovered hands grasped Meredith's face and she held fast.

Meredith didn't cry out from any pain Hawke's touch might have caused but her eyes locked on the amulet, the tiny star shining against Hawke's chest. It seemed to glow even brighter, in fact Hawke seemed to glow.

Fenris looked at her in wonder, Meredith took on an eerie red glow as Hawke's amulet shone even brighter, the shine reaching her crystal eyes causing them to sparkle with power.

Hawke focused all her energy, all the power that the tiny blue stone had gifted to her. She wasn't completely sure of what she was doing but it felt right. Hawke felt the energy rippling out from her body once more, flowing into Meredith and colliding with her already overwhelmed-with-power mind.

Meredith screamed but Hawke refused to let go, everything seemed to stand still, time, life, the world, everything just stopped.

All there that existed was Hawke's hands on Meredith's face, and the energy flowing between them. The pure, unrestrained power of the stars, finally being freed after centuries of confinement.

Meredith raised her sword once more, but something was wrong.

Hawke snatched her hands back and watched as Meredith's eyes glowed even brighter, fueled by the energy Hawke had transferred to her.

Hawke took a few steps back and Fenris wrapped an arm around her protectively. Meredith's face seemed to crack and break as red light began pouring out from her.

"What have you done to me demon?!" Meredith screamed in agony.

Hawke's face took on a grim look "I gave you more power…more…pure power. Exactly what you needed."

Meredith pointed the sword at Hawke, trying to use its energy against Hawke, she failed to notice the crack in the blade Varric had caused.

Hawke shook her head "I wouldn't do that."

Meredith ignored her and started chanting again "Maker protect your humble servant!"

Hawke sighed as Meredith channeled her power back into the sword, but it was too much for the cracked sword to handle.

The power overwhelmed the blade and it shattered, all of its power flowing directly back into Meredith.

Hawke took another step back with Fenris as they watched Meredith screaming frantically, the pain from all the power and energy overwhelming her. Meredith's body began glowing even brighter as it seemed to dissolve and harden at the same time.

Meredith's scream's became quieter as her hand took on an almost statue like look. Hawke looked away as the rest of Meredith's body became just as still and hard as her hand.

After several moments all was quiet, and Hawke turned her head back to look at the statue that was Meredith.

"Power corrupts." Hawke whispered.

* * *

Varric and Isabela moved behind Hawke while Fenris and Shadow stood on either side of her. Her other friends stood off to the sides of the courtyard trying to catch their breaths and figure out what had happened.

The templars began to gather around Hawke, one of them approached the Meredith statue and reached out to it but didn't touch it. The templar shook their head at Cullen.

Cullen locked gazes with Hawke, who narrowed her eyes with him, _If he starts something I swear I'm gonna scream, Cullen always seemed more stable than the average templar, I mean he…what the fuck?_

Cullen bowed down in front of Hawke who's jaw dropped. She looked at her friends behind her for answers. Varric and Isabela gave her wide eyed looks as the rest of the templars all knelt down before them as well. Fenris shifted his stance nervously, he leaned over to Hawke "What is going on?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders but said nothing, continuing to stare at the templars that were all bowing before her.

Cullen straightened himself "Champion."

Hawke looked at him curiously "Cullen."

He smirked at her "You have done the Order a service tonight, as well as the city of Kirkwall."

Hawke looked around nervously "So does this mean you aren't going to arrest me?"

Cullen shook his head "No Champion whatever you did, I know it had to be done. And I know you are no mage, but there is something we must speak about."

Hawke looked at him sharply "Is this a life or death something? If we don't discuss it tonight the world as we know it will come to an end...again?"

Cullen's eyes widened "Uh…no…"

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief "Good, well in that case, goodnight Cullen, I'll see you around. I'm going home, me and my friends are fucking exhausted and it's been one very long damn day. So since whatever it is you need to talk to me about can wait, that's exactly what it's going to do. I need a drink."

Aveline approached Hawke "Are you really just going to go home now?"

Hawke sighed "Yes Aveline, I have had enough for one night. I'm not up for deciding what comes next right now, frankly speaking I don't think any of us are." She looked directly at Aveline and Cullen both, speaking softly yet firmly "It's been a long tough night for everyone. No one has been unaffected, everyone needs time to come to grips with what has happened."

Aveline and Cullen seemed to think on that for a moment. Cullen looked at her "You may be right Champion."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Maybe one of these days people will learn to listen to me more, I'm never wrong."

She heard Fenris chuckle softly beside her but she ignored him, eyeing Cullen "For now Cullen, take all the remaining mages and templars to the Keep, you and Aveline will be in charge of them for now. Since the Gallows are kinda corpse filled you will all stay there, and if Seneschal Bran says anything about tell him he can come see me and I personally see to it that Shadow chews on his ass. But right now I'm going the fuck home."

And on that note Hawke turned where she stood and made her way to the ferry that would take her back to the city, she heard Fenris and Shadow walking beside her.

Soon she heard the rest of her friends following her lead as well.

They all clambered back into the ferry.

* * *

Hawke looked at them all as the ferry started moving, everyone of them seemed a bit older than they had been earlier, all seemed exhausted and most of them were dirty and covered in blood or burns. Bethany and Merrill flitted around to each of them, healing the wounds they could. Hawke noticed with relief that there didn't seem to be any major wounds or injuries.

Varric met her wandering gaze "So Hawke we still having that party tonight?"

Hawke chuckled "Of course Varric, if anything my need to get drunk has only increased."

Some of Hawke's companions laughed and Hawke looked at them all "I meant what I said earlier, everyone is welcome at my place, I have more than enough rooms."

Her eyes fell on Sebastian "And of course there's a quiet room for you Sebastian, I know you need time to yourself."

The grieving prince nodded his head slightly as Bethany moved to sit next to him.

* * *

Hawke turned around and looked upon the night sky, it still bore the red lights from the explosion earlier. She felt Fenris' arm wrap around her and hold her tightly as they both gazed at the sky.

Shadow spoke in her mind _**"It is a tragic sight, to see the power of the Fade used in such a way."**_

Hawke looked away from the sky and down at Shadow who was also watching the sky.

_You're a spirit, can you do anything? Since it was some kind of Fade power, maybe you can fix it._ Hawke thought hopefully.

Shadow turned his head to look at her **"_I do not possess that kind of power Eve, it would take many spirits to fix this. The Veil has been tore and until it has been sealed, demons may and probably will pour into this world."_**

Hawke smiled softly,_ Lucky I happen to have some extra power on my hands._

Fenris looked at her curiously "You know this is very strange Eve."

Hawke met his gaze "What's strange?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Your facial expressions keep changing, almost like you're having a conversation."

She shrugged her shoulders "Well I kind of am, with Shadow."

Fenris sighed "This is going to get annoying."

Shadow seemed to laugh as Hawke felt him in her mind once more _**"Ah my friend, such a strong man, I am glad to have met him."**_

Hawke looked at Shadow seriously and spoke aloud this time "Later once things start to make sense again, you're going to have to tell me how you ended up in a tavern in Antiva, but for now…"

Hawke reached out and for the first time since she had cracked open the star stone, she stroked Shadow's fur, the energy instantly flowed from her fingers into the wolf. Shadow seemed to shiver as he embraced the power Hawke was giving him, his sapphire eyes seemed to shine. His soft white fur almost seemed to glow.

Fenris' eyes widened as he watched Shadow stand and move toward the front of the ferry, Eve smiling softly at him, encouraging him with her eyes "You can do it Shadow."

Fenris looked at Shadow, and suddenly felt very strange, he heard a voice in his mind _**"Eve is a very special woman."**_

He looked around, trying to find the source of this voice, but Eve put her hand on his arm and pointed back to Shadow "What are you…." Fenris didn't finish his sentence, Shadow actually winked at him and threw his head back.

* * *

Fenris almost went to cover his ears but he didn't get the chance, he quickly discovered he didn't need to. Shadow unleashed a howl he had never heard before, it almost sounded like the wolf was singing.

All of Hawke's companions gasped at the sound, and they raced to the edge of the ferry to get a closer look of what accompanied the beautiful sound.

Faint waves of energy and light rippled out from Shadow, shooting directly toward the night sky.

Hawke stared up in wonder as Shadow continued his beautiful, otherworldly song.

The energy raced towards the heavens, dashing through the night sky. Hawke and Fenris watched in awe as they saw the strange energy, driven on by Shadow's song, weave itself into the red light wavering above the city.

Shadow continued his song for several moments, the tear in the Veil that was the red light started to dim and waver.

Until it finally vanished.

Everyone stared in wonder at the night sky, healed by Shadow's song and the power Hawke had given him. The sky seemed more clear than it had ever been before. The stars twinkled with new light, the moon even seemed brighter. Where there had once been red light hovering over the city, now every other color danced through the sky. Green, blue, purple, even a pink and yellow all swirled through the sky in beautiful ribbons of light, dancing and rippling against the stars.

Hawke and Fenris smiled softly at Shadow as he finished his ethereal song. He turned back to look at them _**"The Veil is healed, thank you Child of the Stars."**_

Hawke laughed softly as Fenris' eyes widened for the thousandth time this night. Shadow approached him **"_Yes my friend, you can hear me now as well, the power Eve gave me allows me to speak with you as well."_**

Hawke laughed harder as Fenris continued staring dumbstruck at Shadow, who seemed to be smirking. Hawke leaned her head on Fenris' shoulder "Don't worry about it Fenris, just another part of the Kirkwall craziness."

Varric and Isabela chuckled from behind her, both examining their still glowing weapons.

Dax spoke up from the back of the ferry "So Eve, care to share anything with us? Like what the hell happened back there and why you all have glowing weapons, oh and why is your amulet glowing?"

Hawke laughed cheerfully at the healed night sky "I'll tell everyone everything, later, much later, for now, the plan is get home and drink."

Zevran spoke up now "This is an excellent plan."

Varric smiled brightly "Another story for the ages!"

Hawke rolled her eyes as the ferry landed back at the Docks_._

* * *

**Poor, poor Fenris, tonight has to be one of the craziest nights for him ever! He is gonna need some serious therapy soon, but so does that whole damned city. Anyway Fenris' night still isn't over...MUHAHAHAHAHA  
**

**And now for your Fun Fact: The entirety of the Tevinter plot, was written/ typed in less than two days. I had that stuff planned from the beginning. I had two options for the rescue, and in the end it was the flip of a coin that decided it. **


	67. Chapter 67

**Woohoo! Just finished up the ending for this story and have started working on the epilogue and I cannot stop grinning! I'm pysched that everyone loved the battles and Fenirs' night of shocks. Poor elf, I'm so evil, he still has a few more coming, cuz his night still isn't over!**

**Somehow Bioware owns all of this, I'm just borrowing the toys...maybe someday I'll put them back...nah.**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 67 Reeling**

Hawke and her large group made their way to her mansion quickly, much to her surprise they didn't encounter any looters or abominations. Hawke directed her thoughts to Shadow as they neared her home.

She heard his answer in her mind _**"The power you gave me to fix the Veil and seal the Fade was more than enough to send any demons or other vile creatures that escaped back to the Fade. I was also able to calm the minds of the people in this city, they should remain quiet for a few days."**_

Hawke sighed, _That's a major fucking relief, I wish I had given you that power years ago._

Hawke opened the door and led her companions into her home. Aveline opted to go to the Keep to make preparations for the mages and templars to stay there and to make sure that her guards, especially Donnic were unharmed.

"Bodahn?" Hawke called tentatively, she had been relieved to see that Sandal had been accurate when he had told her that their home was safe.

"Ah there you are Messere! We've been so worried about you! Is everything alright?" Bodahn asked with no small measure of relief on his face.

Hawke smiled "For now yes Bodahn, everything's fine. Can I ask you and Orana to make up as many of the guestrooms as possible? My companions will be staying here for a while."

Bodahn nodded his head enthusiastically "Of course Messere, we'll do that right now."

"Thank you Bodahn, I'm relieved you all are alright."

The dwarf smiled brightly at her and scurried off to find Orana to make the preparations. Hawke turned to find her most of her friends gathered around a table in the main hall that had been laden with food and drink.

Hawke chuckled softly when she remembered how she had asked Bodahn to make preparations for a party earlier this very same evening. Zevran handed both her and Fenris glasses filled with Antivan brandy.

Hawke raised her glass "I propose a toast and a moment of silence, for all those who didn't make it through the night."

They all nodded their head and raised their glasses in silence. Everyone quietly downed their drinks.

Zevran and Isabela moved around quickly refilling everyone's glass. Varric raised his this time "A toast to Hawke, if it hadn't been for her, most of us would have probably died tonight."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Varric everyone went into that fight because of me."

Sebastian shocked them all by speaking "And we all came out alive because of you as well, so cheers."

A simultaneous "Cheers!" rang out from the group.

Bethany eyed her sister "So care to explain what exactly happened?"

Hawke sighed "I guess I can."

There were several soft chuckles as Hawke began to explain everything, withholding nothing, despite Nathaniel's presence. They all deserved to know what had occurred.

Hawke tried to keep her explanation as brief as possible, truly just wanting to go to her room and lay down.

* * *

Several rounds of brandy later, Hawke finally finished her story. "And that's everything I guess."

They were all staring at her in wonder, Isabela, Fenris, and Varric's weapons were still emitting a glow as her amulet continued to shine like a star on her chest.

Bodahn entered the main hall "The guest rooms have all been prepared."

Hawke smiled at him "Thank you Bodahn."

He nodded and informed her he was going to retire for the evening. Hawke looked around at her friends "I think I'm heading that way myself."

Varric chuckled loudly "Oh come on Hawke you can't go to bed now!"

Hawke turned back to the dwarf "And why not?"

Varric wore a mischievous smirk "Because if I'm not mistaken, we have an engagement to celebrate! Or were my eyes deceiving me when I saw Elf hand you some very distinctive rings?"

Hawke's eyes widened as Fenris visibly blushed from where he stood near the stairs. Her companions gave them both knowing looks. Isabela, Zevran, and Dax burst into laughter as Varric turned to them "Pay up you all, I knew I would win this thing!"

Hawke's jaw dropped as Zevran, Dax, and Isabela all dug their hands into their pockets, pulling out several coins, and handing them to Varric. Hawke narrowed her eyes at Varric "What exactly were you all betting on?"

Varric chuckled happily "Who would be the first to know whenever you two finally decided to get hitched. And of course I knew I'd be the first one to know! Watching you two this intently after all these years has finally paid off!"

"_**Actually Varric, I believe I was the first one to know."**_

Hawke and Fenris burst into laughter as they watched their friends all looking around for the source of the voice they had heard in their heads.

Shadow moved in front of Fenris and sat on his haunches, rolling his eyes at Hawke's friends _**"You can all stop looking around now, I am right here after all."**_

All eyes shot to the wolf, Isabela blinked several times "Did that wolf just talk?"

Hawke smiled brightly "Told you all so."

Shadow looked at them all _**"The power Eve gave me allows me to speak to all of you in your thoughts. And so I say again dwarf, I was the first one to know, now pass that coin over here or I promise you will regret stealing from me. My teeth are not just for show after all."**_

Varric looked like someone just told him Bianca had caught fire, Fenris and Hawke chuckled at the stunned look the dwarf wore.

Varric shook his head "And just what makes you think you won the bet?"

Shadow tilted his head _**"I have known Fenris' intentions with Eve for far longer than any of you, I was present when they made the original agreement months ago, before I was brought here."**_

Hawke and Fenris locked eyes, they both knew Shadow was referring to when Hawke had told Fenris she wanted to be turned. They both shot warning glances at Shadow. Fenris scowled at the wolf "Am I going to regret your sudden communication abilities?"

This time Shadow spoke only to Eve and Fenris _**"Your secret is safe with me, but in my mind that is when you became engaged. One does not make arrangements like that lightly."**_

Fenris and Hawke nodded their heads slightly and looked at Varric. Hawke smirked at the dwarf "So Varric, Shadow has a point, Fenris and I did make plans for this months ago, so I'd pay up."

Varric grumbled "What is a wolf going to do with gold?"

Shadow's voice rang out in all of their minds as his tongue dangled from his mouth and he started wagging his tail _**"I do enjoy trips to the butcher's shop."**_

Hawke's companions laughed loudly as Varric stood in front of the wolf and held the coins in his hand "Oh that's right you don't have hands! And just where are you gonna put it?"

Shadow looked at Fenris, who quickly took the coins and pocketed them saying "Just let me know if anything in the market strikes your fancy Shadow."

"_**Absolutely!"**_

Varric grumbled once more "Losing a bet to a freaking wolf, can this night get any stranger?"

Hawke laughed once more as she and Fenris made their way up the stairs to their room, Shadow following them.

* * *

Fenris closed the door behind them firmly as Hawke sat on their bed. Hawke looked at him "Some night huh?"

Fenris eyed Shadow "Indeed."

Shadow laid down in front of the fire and looked at Fenris _**"I**** suppose**** you'll be wanting answers now my friend?"**_

Fenris moved and sat down on the bed next to Eve "That would be appreciated Shadow, though not tonight, or will this power wear off soon?" he had to admit, it felt unbelievably strange actually talking to Shadow and expecting answers in return.

Shadow seemed to think for a moment _**"No I don't think it will fade tonight. It should last several days."**_

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief, causing Eve to laugh softly. He smiled softly at her before looking at Shadow once more "I have learned many things tonight Shadow, I think the rest of the answers can wait for a bit. I still need some time to adjust to all this, you must understand it is a lot to take in."

Shadow nodded his head _**"That I can definitely understand, whenever you are ready Fenris, I shall tell you whatever you want to know."**_

Fenris moved off the bed and knelt in front of Shadow, stroking his head gently "Thank you my friend, for everything." He mentally continued his sentence, _but now __I would like some time with Eve…umm…alone time…_

Shadow seemed to smirk as he actually rolled his eyes, speaking only to Fenris' mind this time _**"Say no more my friend, I have been around you two long enough to know where this is going. I'll be downstairs."**_

Eve watched curiously as Shadow moved toward the door, opened it with his teeth, and went downstairs. She looked at Fenris sharply as he went to close the door behind Shadow "What did you say to him?"

Fenris locked the door and ghosted over to Eve. His eyes blazing blue as he smirked at her "Nothing that was new to him."

He crushed his lips against hers. Eve moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his back, snaking their way into his soft white hair. His tongue swept inside her mouth, rejoicing in her taste, the feel of her in his arms, and her warm hands sweeping over his body.

Fenris pulled back to look at her "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Eve rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him "I'm not the one who was almost controlled by necromancy and then hoisted into the air by dark magic, seriously that scared me. That and when you knocked me out of the way, taking on Meredith yourself? And when she threw you? I thought I was going to lose you Fenris, don't do stuff like that."

Fenris shook his head softly and pressed his lips to hers once more "Those first ones weren't my fault, and the others were instinct. Do not worry yourself over me Eve, I will always come back to you."

Eve smiled as he feathered kisses all over her face, his mouth working its way to the scar on her throat. She felt his hands tighten around her as he picked her up.

Hawke gasped "Oh no you don't Fenris."

His head snapped up and his icy gaze locked on her eyes. Hawke almost felt guilty as she took in the look of sheer disappointment on his face. She laughed softly "Fenris, we have been in the Deep Roads for almost three weeks, we had all kinds of dirty, bloody, disgusting battles tonight. I don't want any of that mess ending up in our bed, so it's time for a bath."

Fenris smirked at her "As you wish."

Hawke took his hands in hers and led him into their private bathing room attached to their bedroom.

* * *

It was pitch black as they entered, but Hawke's glowing amulet lit up the room completely. Hawke spun on her heel and smiled brightly at Fenris "I think I'll pass on candles in here tonight, my amulet seems to give off enough light by itself."

Fenris nodded his head and moved to fill the large wide tub.

Their bathing room was a true marvel, thanks to the combined cleverness of Hawke and Sandal, water could run straight from the well beneath the house into all the tubs in every bathing room, and enchantments had been placed on all the tubs to keep the water heated as well.

Fenris gave Hawke his trademark half-smirk as he watched the tub fill "You really should have gone into a different line of work Hawke, the things you come up with could make you richer than the Empress of Orlais."

Hawke smiled her sly smile "What can I say, I got sick of carrying around buckets of water for a bath, this just seemed like an obvious solution, a few pipes and some suction and here we are."

"Indeed, your mind still amazes me."

Hawke blushed a bit and Fenris gave her a full smirk as the tub finished filling.

They quickly stripped and entered the tub, Hawke sighed as she felt the warm water easing away all her aches and pains, well almost all.

Fenris had taken care to not fill the tub beyond Hawke's comfort level, not wanting the water to cause her discomfort. She handed him a rag and took a bar of soap in her hand. Fenris shivered with desire, she had ordered more of the soaps that she had found in Denerim and fallen in love with. Now Eve had an almost endless supply of the sweet vanilla, honey, and cherry soap bars. Fenris had found that he had developed an addiction to the scent as well, mostly because it was Eve's scent.

He took the bar from her and gently began cleaning her body, scrubbing away every speck of dirt and blood. Hawke's moans and shudders as his hands swept across her body did not help with his restraint, but she couldn't help it. Fenris' hands on her body cleaning her and caressing her just felt amazing.

Hawke laughed softly, causing Fenris to raise an eyebrow at her as he finished his work on her legs. "Something amusing to you Eve?"

She raised her head and looked at him with a completely relaxed smile plastered on her face "I was just thinking, here I am in a tub, with one of the deadliest creatures in the world, who could kill me before I can even blink, and the last thing I am is afraid of you. Normal people would be trembling in fear at this very moment, not relishing in the feel of a vampire's hands on their legs."

Fenris rolled his eyes "Lucky for you, no one has ever dared to accuse you of being normal."

Eve laughed softly and took the soap and rag from his hands "Normal has never been in the cards for me, not since the day I was born."

* * *

Fenris smiled at her but his smile quickly transformed into a moan as Eve started scrubbing his body using the exact same tenderness he had cleaned her with. He moaned as she massaged his back, he felt her breasts pressed against him, he could barely fight the temptation to twist in her arms and nuzzle the sweet, perfect mounds of flesh.

Hawke continued working every knot and ache out of his back, saying nothing as she worked, content to quietly listen to Fenris' moans and gasps of pleasure and relief.

After almost an hour Hawke moved on to his arms and legs, paying just as much attention to them as he had shown her body.

Fenris jerked as her hands neared his thighs, he locked gazes with her, his eyes still blazing their icy blue "Are you trying to kill me woman?"

Hawke looked upset for a moment "I'm sorry Fenris, I thought you were enjoying this."

Fenris looked at her with a soft smile "Trust me, I am. Perhaps I should have asked if you were intending to drive me crazy, because if so you are succeeding."

Hawke's unhappiness transformed into his favorite sly smile. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Fenris felt his eyes widen and his erection spring to life as he looked at her. Hawke's soft features were lit up by the star-like stone shining against her chest, the light reflected off the water in the tub, causing Hawke to almost glow with an ethereal beauty. Fenris failed to contain his awe, her pale blond hair seemed almost as white as his own, her crystal eyes with lit up as though they were stars in their own right, her pale skin seemed to have a rosy glow to it, in his mind and eyes; this was how a goddess looked, and this goddess was looking at him with soft, tender, starry eyes.

Fenris shook his head and ran a hand along her face "Would it offend you if I called you my Star?"

Hawke blushed a bit "You wouldn't be the first person to call me that, my parents called me that all the time, but it would mean more coming from you. Why do you want to?"

Fenris sighed "It's only appropriate for such a goddess to have a name, and you are exactly what I'd imagine a goddess would look like, a truly rare, otherworldly beauty."

Hawke's blush grew "You really think that?"

Fenris moved himself closer to her "My Star, everyone thinks that, as I've told you many times before, only you seem to not see it."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "I'm not the only one who doesn't see my own attraction."

Fenris rolled his eyes "You will never cease to amaze me will you?"

She leaned over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips "Nope. That's my job and damnit I'm good at it."

Fenris wrapped his arms around pulling her wet, naked body closer to his "I've noticed."

Hawke smiled his favorite sly smile once more, wrapped her arms around his back, and kissed him again. Fenris moaned as Hawke took his length in her hands and started stroking it while she swept his mouth with her tongue.

Hawke pulled back to look at him once more, his still icy gaze trained on hers "Your eyes are still blue, why?"

Fenris jerked as Hawke increased her pace as her hand worked his length, she paused for a moment to allow him to find some clarity. He shook his head "They haven't changed back since I had that small drink of high dragon blood, I'm not sure when they will change back. Does it bother you?"

Hawke resumed her work on his length, causing him to shudder and moan as she kissed his neck and collarbone. "Green or blue eyes Fenris, doesn't matter to me. I still think you're the most gorgeous, amazing man in the world. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you relaxing in a tub with me. And right now I'm noticing there is one body part on you still that hasn't fully relaxed yet."

Fenris groaned as Hawke's wicked fingers continued to work the body part in question, the soapy water allowing her fingers to move even faster. "Eve you are dangerously close to making me lose control." He warned her with a growl.

Hawke smiled her sly smile, whispering in his ear, allowing her tongue and lips to caress his piercings "Who says I don't want you to? I just wanted us to be clean, and look, now we are."

Her words caused him to snap, he quickly seized her body in his hands and lifted her from the tub. Fenris set Hawke on the floor as he ghosted over to the towel rack and back to her, drying her body and his own with superhuman speed.

* * *

Before Hawke knew what was going on, Fenris had scooped her into his arms and ghosted them to their bed, pausing for a fraction of a second to throw Hawke on it. Fenris smirked as Hawke stared at him with wide eyes "This really shouldn't surprise you Hawke, I believe we made an agreement in the Deep Roads?"

Hawke nodded her head slightly and smirked. Fenris smiled darkly at her and extended his fangs, before diving into the bed.

Once Hawke's naked form was firmly beneath him, Fenris felt conflicted, he wanted to take her right now, having been without her body except for quick, stolen moments in the Deep Roads, had driven his need for her to completely new heights, but he also wanted to worship her like the divine being, the goddess, she was.

She sensed his conflict, making the choice easy for him as she took his length in her hands once more "We have all night Fenris, hell we have all eternity, but right now, I just need you."

Fenris quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss, one that reminded her of the way he had kissed her at the Gallows, after they became engaged. _Holy crap! I'm engaged! Fenris wants to marry me! Wait why is this such a shock? The man has told me he wants to be with me forever, marriage is small compared to that…oh Maker!_

Fenris thrust himself into her heat, his head spinning with the sheer pleasure of being within her. Hawke's hands flew up to his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist to hold him closer to her body. "Hurry Fenris…please it's been far too long…"

Fenris smirked as he lowered his head to her breast "Agreed."

He sank his fangs into his favorite spot on her breast, ghosting his hips against her. Hawke started crying out in sheer pleasure as Fenris increased his pace, his fingers digging into her hips, leaving bruises from his strength.

Fenris felt his head spin as he achieved brand new speeds, fueled by the dragon blood from earlier. Colors exploding from behind both of their eyes as Fenris' markings flared to life, mixing their glow with that of the small star around Eve's neck. The dancing lights playing across the walls of their room, lighting up every corner.

Hawke felt the warm pool of desire break free from her center as her orgasm overtook her, biting her own tongue to keep from screaming his name for the world…and the current occupants of their household…to hear.

Fenris felt his own tightly wound coil snap, he buried his face in her shoulder, sinking his fangs into her flesh as he attempted to keep his own moans of pleasure to a minimum, while he emptied himself inside her.

Hawke twitched and jerked beneath him as Fenris attempted to steady himself above her, the sheer exhaustion from not only this night but these past few weeks catching up to him, quickly.

* * *

He rolled himself over and pulled Eve closer to his chest. He spoke in a tired voice "As soon as we're able, we're going to the retreat, I dislike not hearing you scream my name."

Eve chuckled softly "Deal, after this shit I'm ready for a vacation. Oh we can use our honeymoon as an excuse!"

Fenris cracked an eye open and turned to look at her "That's a good idea actually."

Hawke sat up on the bed, Fenris sitting up as well, he eyed her nervously "I suppose this is the part where you tell me that you would like a large wedding? Complete with the fancy clothes and everything?"

Hawke scoffed at him "I'm surprised at you Fenris, I thought you knew me better than that. I really, really don't want to make a big affair of it."

Fenris chuckled "I had figured as much, but I've been told that when it comes to women and weddings, it's always better to ask."

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Well as you may have noticed I'm not like most women. Actually I was thinking of making it as small an affair as possible. All we would need is Sebastian, Seneschal Bran, and maybe a bit of charm work on your part."

He looked at her curiously "What are you planning Hawke?"

She smiled her sly smile at him "Technically, all we need to be married is the signatures of a member of the Chantry and the Seneschal on the marriage license."

Fenris stared wide eyed at her "And just how do you know about all this?"

Hawke gave him a blank look "You're honestly asking me that Fenris? My mother tried to sell me off remember?"

Fenris cringed and looked away, Hawke sighed and took his face in her hands "It's alright Fenris, I'm not upset, that detail wasn't the most important thing about our trip to Ferelden anyway. "

Fenris risked a look at her "What was the most important detail?"

Hawke smiled softly at him "That was were you first kissed me."

He leaned over and kissed her, gently pressing his lips against hers, the same way he had done when he first kissed her. He pulled back a bit and looked at her eyes, Hawke gave him a small smirk and he lunged forward, his lips crashing down on hers. Her lips parted and allowed him entry, he swept the inside of her mouth, she still tasted like the most amazing thing in existence. Hawke's tongue met his and the two danced in the oldest of duels.

* * *

Hawke broke away to breathe, as his hands moved up to her breasts. She smirked at him "Gimme a little bit more time Fenris, I'm still kinda wiped, we don't all have vampire-y stamina."

Fenris grumbled quietly "I plan to remedy that soon."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Anyway, as I was saying all we need is to get Sebastian and Bran to sign the marriage license and then we'll officially be married."

Fenris furrowed his eyebrows as he thought "This seems too simple Hawke."

She shrugged her shoulders "That's really all it is, everything else is just extra, and honestly I don't want that. And it may not be simple, remember Bran hates me."

Fenris smiled darkly at her "I suppose that would be where my 'charming' skills come into play?"

Eve laughed happily "You got it."

He looked at her "So where do we get this license?"

Hawke's smile got brighter "I happen to have an extra one in my desk in the library, a remnant from when mother tried to force me to marry, she managed to obtain quite a few extras."

Fenris laughed happily "Well it seems this shall be more easy and painless than I thought."

Hawke laughed along with him "I think we are long overdue for something easy and painless."

Their laughter was interrupted when they both felt Shadow's presence in their minds.

_**"Is it safe to enter yet? If I have to be around that human anymore I may just kill him."**_

Fenris rolled his eyes as he left the bed, pulled on a pair of trousers, Eve pulling on her houserobes as he made his way to the door. Both felt a bit awkward being naked around Shadow, even more so now that he was communicating with them.

Fenris opened the door and Shadow rushed in. _**"Sorry to interrupt my friends but Eve's childhood friend was driving me insane, constantly asking me if the cute little doggy wanted to play fetch. I want to rip his throat out, that sounds like a much more amusing game."**_

Hawke and Fenris both chuckled as Hawke moved over to her doors that led to her balcony. Hawke opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony, staring up at the night sky.

Fenris ghosted over to her and wrapped his arms around her "You should get some rest Eve."

Eve smiled at the sky "I'll go to sleep soon, but first I want to hear what Shadow has to tell us, you know about himself."

Fenris looked at her curiously and Hawke smiled brightly "I'm really curious and you can't tell me you aren't. I just want a few answers to sate my curiosity so I can sleep."

Fenris nodded his head and Shadow joined them on the balcony _**"I'm willing to give you both any answers you like. Though I must warn you first…"**_

Hawke and Fenris eyed him sharply, Shadow almost seemed to smile _**"Varric, Isabela, and Zevran shall be asking you both many questions in the morning, something about a light show coming from this room?"**_

Hawke giggled as Fenris scowled, he knew the glows they had given off were bright, he didn't think they had been that bright, apparently he was mistaken.

Eve sat down with her back against the railing of the balcony, Fenris sitting next to her as Shadow laid down in front of them _**"So what would you both like to know?"**_

* * *

**Hang in there people, I know everyone wants Shad's details, but I figured Hawke and Fenris, especially Fenris could use a small bit of downtime before that. We are coming to the end and that saddens me but still got a few more chapters to go.****  
**

**Fun Fact: Shadow's origin/ backstory has not changed one bit from what I came up with originally, though his presence in the story grew for what I had originally intended...again you all fell in love with him, and honestly so did I. However originally there were going to be several more wolves, regular ones but that made things complicated. In the end Shad is more than enough...I will never be able to top him.  
**


	68. Chapter 68

**Well it is finally time for everyone's fav wolf to explain himself. I'm glad everyone likes his sense of humor, we don't need anymore stuffy spirits. I really hope I got this right, lemme know if I loose anyone in here.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you, you all know who you are. Your love of Shadow and want to see more of him made him into something truly unique, so this one is for you!**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 68 A Hawke and Her Wolves**

Hawke released a light, cheerful laugh towards the sky, the sweet sound made Fenris feel instantly relaxed. She let her eyes wander over the newfound beauty in the sky, the beautiful light from Shadow's song still danced and swirled above their heads.

Hawke didn't turn her gaze from the heavens as she spoke "Well Shadow, I believe Fenris should get to ask the first questions, seeing as how he's known you longer."

Shadow turned his sapphire eyes on his oldest friend now, meeting his still icy gaze. Fenris did want answers true, but he was unsure if Shadow even knew the answers, maybe his past was as much of a mystery to him as his own.

Shadow huffed, speaking to their minds _**"The only way you shall know is if you ask."**_

Fenris sighed and spoke "How did you come to be in that tavern in Antiva?"

Shadow seemed to smirk _**"It may shock you to find that I remember that quite clearly. I entered this world all those years ago because I had grown tired of the meaningless existence I led in the Fade. I am a spirit of freedom, not meant to be confined. I had heard of others leaving and so I chose to as well."**_

Hawke looked at him curiously now, tearing her eyes from the stars above her "Justice told us that much, but it doesn't explain how you got there."

Shadow barked softly in laughter now _**"I got some assistance from another spirit who had been trapped in this world, she was trapped in the form of a wolf, unable to return to her original state. Someone had lain a curse upon her, I made it so that she could return to her true form whenever she chose, though I was unable to break the curse's hold on her. In return she gave me life in this body, she made it so that I could be born into this world and belong in it truly."**_

Fenris felt very confused "What do you mean?"

Shadow sighed _**"The spirit I assisted called to one of the wolves that inhabited her forest home. This wolf was about to mother cubs, so the spirit used the remnants of her power to give me a physical form in one of them. And so as you told the Varric before Fenris…" **_he eyed Fenris now _**"I was born, and the wolf she requested aid from became my mother."**_

Hawke laughed now "Oh, I bet you were a cute wolf pup Shad!"

Fenris couldn't believe what he was hearing "So you just possessed the body of some cub?"

Shadow shook his head urgently _**"No! I have never possessed another! The spirit's power made this body my own, the only soul to ever inhabit it is mine. I would never control another being, that goes against my nature after all."**_

Hawke eyed Fenris sharply "Stop jumping to conclusions Fenris, Shadow is a good spirit...or wolf...or spirit wolf thing, oh you know what I mean!"

Fenris rolled his eyes but nodded to Shadow to continue. Shadow looked away from them both and turned his head towards the stars now, his voice in their minds became pained and sad.

_**"I had barely entered this world, I was the only cub born to my mother. But she loved me still and I her. But in my strive to enter this world in the true way, with a form of my own, not a body stolen from another, I weakened myself greatly. I was only about a week old when some humans entered the forest I was born in, they attacked my mother. I tried to defend her, but I was too weak in this new form. The spirit had warned me that in joining the world the way I chose to, I would have to wait for my body to grow and gain in strength before I could wield my powers again. Though she told me that I would grow faster and stronger than average wolves, I was not strong enough to save her. And so my mother was killed and I was taken from my new home."**_

* * *

Hawke felt herself tearing up, she knew Shadow's story would be sad, but she never imagined this. Shadow had gone to incredible lengths to become a part of this world, truly joining in, not being some ghost haunting a corpse or possessing a living host. He had in fact been born into this world, he belonged here. Shadow had made himself incredibly vulnerable to do so, risking his death to ensure he didn't take another's freedom. And the world had repaid him with despair and sorrow, his first taste of the kindness that humanity offered. But still Shadow seemed to hold no grudge against humans, in fact he seemed to pity them.

Fenris felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he listened to Shadow in his mind. He had known Shadow had to have been ripped away from his mother at a young age, but still. Fenris was comparing Shadow to mages in his mind, the fact that Shadow had gone to such lengths to avoid harming others and being exactly what was expected, completely shocking and overwhelming him one more. Most spirits or demons for that matter, would have done the same as mages, resort to the easiest path to accomplish their means and damned the consequences of their actions.

Shadow's voice in his mind interrupted his thoughts _**"You know all mages are not like that, nor are all spirits. I am hardly the first to go to such extreme lengths, it has been done before. One only needs the will to resist temptation and the path before them becomes crystal clear."**_

Fenris shook his head "I don't follow."

Hawke chuckled softly "Think about it like this Fenris; stubborn people who know their goals and how they will achieve them let nothing deter them from their path. Like when you refused to let anything stop you or change your path when you rescued me from Tevinter."

Shadow nodded his head _**"Succinctly put."**_

Hawke smirked at Shadow now "You know you don't need to do the whole mystical talking in circles thing Shad."

Shadow barked softly once more _**"My apologies, it's been a while since I conversed with anything other than animals, I think my inner spirit is coming out."**_

Fenris gave Shadow a half-smirk and rolled his eyes "So what happened next?"

* * *

Shadow laid back down in front of them, placing his head between his paws _**"In the interest of…well interest, I'll spare you the stories of the boring time I had being stuffed into crates and cages, traded from one merchant to the next. Really it was dull. I thought to bide my time, wait until I grew strong enough in my new form to free myself. And then, after a few weeks of being traded around, I saw you, staring at me from across the tavern as the merchant swung me over his head."**_

Fenris growled to himself as he remembered it as well, Shadow looked at him curiously. _**"I knew you were not a normal elf from the moment I saw you, I may have been young in this life then but I still had my wisdom from before. I didn't think much on it though, but I was able to see your drive to be free as clearly as I see you now. Imagine my surprise when I saw you steal into the merchant's room that night as he was passed out and drunk on the floor. It took all my willpower to keep quiet when you tore the lock from my cage and took me out of there. I was incredibly relieved to be away from him, he was quite literally a pain in the neck."**_

Fenris chuckled softly as did Hawke. Shadow stretched out on the balcony, rolling over to allow Hawke to pet his chest, his thoughts continuing in their minds. _**"After that, I realized that you had no intention to make me the tame little dog everyone wanted me to be. You allowed me to walk on my own, do as I pleased, you allowed me freedom. When you encountered that first group of slavers after you found me, I was inspired. You truly embodied freedom, though you did not know it. You told them that you were not a slave any longer with such conviction, I vowed that I would remain your companion, fighting for freedom by your side."**_

Fenris blushed a bit as Hawke smiled brightly at him "Told you! A spirit of freedom knew you were free before you did!"

Shadow's voice rang in their minds, speaking firmly _**"Freedom is as much mental as it is physical, not all chains are so easily broken."**_

Hawke thought for a moment "So have you helped others before?"

He shook his head _**"It may to displease you to learn this but, no I have not. In the world of spirits, much like the world of vampires, it is not for us to meddle in the affairs of mortals. Such things can lead to horrific consequences, case in point; Justice."**_

Hawke looked at him sharply "So if Fenris wasn't what he is…?"

Shadow nodded his head _**"Then I probably would have left as soon as I was able. If I were to bond with a mortal in the same way I have with Fenris, my powers would be abused, not by Fenris but by myself, and I would be corrupted and lost. It is far too easy for spirits to fall prey to the plights and woes of mortals, though ones in bodies of their own like myself have an easier time of it. That temptation to aid mortals has caused the end of countless spirits and mortals alike. We eventually learned that while the mortals' struggles are tragic, there is little we can do without making things worse. The fact that you are a vampire my friend is a great relief to me, I don't like to think of my existence without you."**_

Fenris stroked Shadow's head "Nor I my friend, you are a good companion, and have truly become my greatest friend. Do you suffer great temptation from being around so many mortals? Like Hawke for example?"

Shadow nudged Hawke's legs with his head _**"Thankfully Eve being a Star Child means that she cannot tempt me, not in a way that would cause me to lose myself. Your other companions do present challenges but if I stick close to one of you, it's nothing I can't handle."**_

Hawke rolled her eyes "I'm not so sure about that, you seemed pretty eager to accept that leg of nug from Nathaniel the other day."

Shadow visibly rolled his eyes _**"I may be immortal, but I do have needs, surely you know all about that."**_

Hawke raised her eyebrow at him "Actually I don't, I'm the only one here not immortal."

Shadow looked at her with blank features _**"You sate the appetite of one enough to know though."**_

Fenris felt his face flush once more "Alright Shadow that's enough about that."

Hawke simply giggled.

* * *

Shadow and Hawke almost seemed to laugh together for a few moments, before Hawke rose to stand "Well it's been a long night, a really, really, long night and I'm tired, but before I turn in, I have one question for you Shad."

The wolf looked at her curiously, his head tilted to the side _**"I hardly believe it's just one, but what would you like to know Eve?"**_

Hawke looked at him for a moment, Fenris unable to determine her mood from her blank features.

Hawke looked towards her bed and then back to Shadow before speaking quickly "What were you and Raze speaking about that day I sent him off with Ben and Talia?"

Shadow sat back on his haunches _**"Raze was simply giving me the strictest of instructions to ensure your safety. He wanted to sure you were safe as he went off to protect his new humans. I assured him that between myself and Fenris, nothing would ever harm you. I was given orders to never allow you out my sight for an extended length of time."**_

Hawke rolled her eyes and groaned "Seriously? Does no one think I can look after myself?"

Fenris chuckled "I'm well aware of your abilities to take care of yourself, forgive us all for just wanting to make sure you're safe to ease our own minds."

Hawke shook her head, mumbling beneath her breath as she walked back into their room "Get kidnapped one lousy time and everyone thinks you need a babysitter after that!"

Fenris rolled his eyes, leaning against the railing "You are aware we can both hear you Eve, right?"

"Absolutely! No point in trying to keep thoughts to yourself when you have an elven vampire and a telepathic wolf around!" came Hawke's sarcastic laugh

* * *

Fenris gazed up at the heavens, this had been one of the longest nights of his existence. In the course of a single evening he had learned that his best friend was in fact, not only a spirit, but a spirit of freedom, the woman he loved had eagerly agreed to become his wife, he had almost lost her, almost been lost himself, several times in fact, Eve's secret had been compromised, his had nearly been exposed as well, and now to top it all off, here he was for all intents and purposes, having a conversation with Shadow.

**_"I'll admit, this has indeed been a strange night. I never imagined that you would know about me, let alone we would be speaking as we are."_**

Fenris turned to look at Shadow, the wolf was mimicking him, gazing up at the stars and the ribbons of colors in the night sky his song had caused.

Fenris looked at the wolf intently "Why did you not join with the abomination?"

Shadow eyed him angrily _**"Have you learned nothing about me? I would never turn on you, and even if I didn't know you, I still would not have assisted that corrupted creature."**_

Fenris had suspected as much, but he needed Shadow's confirmation of it. "Why not?"

Shadow continued to eye him angrily _**"The role of a spirit is to assist souls trapped in the Fade; this world, as I have already told you, is not our concern. I left the Fade because there was nothing for me there. Many of the spirits form alliances with others, I'm more of a free spirit, pardon the pun, so none would mind my leaving."**_

Fenris gave Shadow his half-smirk, but was still curious "There were no others you were close to? Not even the spirit that helped you gain this body?"

Shadow shook his head _**"No, I only encountered the spirit that assisted me that time, I have never felt the need to seek out others. I know there are other spirits of freedom, but I have never met them, and I have no desire to. I'm not a true spirit anymore, and they wouldn't see me as such."**_

Fenris was beginning to feel like a curious child, asking so many questions "Why?"

He heard Shadow's soft laughter in his mind _**"When I took on this form, I was cut off from that world. I can never return to the Fade. I have also lost most of my powers, the ones you have seen are all I have left. I wouldn't have been able to reseal the Veil tonight had Eve not given me the power to do so."**_

Fenris was lost "Why would you give up what you were, everything you had ever known, all your power, your home, and your kind for something so unknown?"

Shadow seemed to smile at him _**"Purpose my friend, purpose."**_

* * *

Fenris simply raised an eyebrow at the wolf who laid back down and cast his eyes towards the stars. _**"Being a creature of the Fade seemed meaningless to me, it never changes, never moves forward, in a way I felt trapped. I knew this world was different, I wanted to be a part of it, the mortals here had no idea of the freedom they truly possessed even if it didn't feel like it. I wanted that freedom, so I went after it. Even if I would be weaker in this world, and wouldn't be able to interact with those that dwell here, I would still be free. Free to travel the world, do as I see fit, observe the mortals, and maybe in some small way, help the world to embrace the freedom they seem to have forgotten."**_

"Forgotten freedom?"

**_"Many mortals take everything for granted, from the light of the stars and the warmth of the sun, to the air they breathe and the words they speak. These are all freedoms they see as rights, but in my travels with you, I have seen many mortals that do not take these things for granted, your friends are perfect examples of such mortals."_**

Now Fenris was intrigued "How so?"

**_"Varric has never taken a single word for granted, every single moment he sees, is something he observes and cherishes, and then he shares them with others, even if he stretches the truth a bit. Isabela looks at the sea like it could be taken from her world at any moment and her world would be shattered. Every time she looks at it, I can tell she cherishes the sea and the wind that blows across it. Merrill has much to learn, but she embraces the freedom the past can provide, looking for ways to improve upon what was once, and how it can be better, though she goes about it the wrong way at times. Aveline is the image of a strong heart, she fights for choice, not a single decision she has made is one she will allow herself to regret. Zevran is another one, the freedom he embraces is truly comforting to me, allowing no one to control him or his destiny, he has accepted that his time in this world will end and so he makes use of every second of it."_**

Fenris stared at the wolf, his words reaching into his very soul "You are very perceptive for a wolf."

Shadow barked softly in laughter **_"Says the elven vampire."_**

Fenris and Shadow sat quietly for a few moments, thinking about everything. Shadow's voice spoke out in Fenris' mind once more, Fenris was still surprised by the soft tone Shadow spoke with, his voice sounded ancient and wise, and yet soft. "**_The others in your group embrace their freedoms but they have much to learn. Eve however, is so very much like you."_**

Fenris looked at Shadow with a sarcastic smile "Funny, I always thought she was more like you."

Shadow barked softly once more "**_You would think that, but trust me when I say, I have never seen a mortal embrace freedom like her. To her, every single day, every moment, is the most precious gift. Every encounter to her is fleeting, she has had her very freedom dangled in front of her eyes many times, someone threatening to take it, but that only increases her drive to enjoy it. And to fight for others to enjoy the same. I knew that as soon as I saw her the first time, she overwhelmed me by how much life she emits, how much true joy she causes just by existing, especially to her friends and you."_**

Fenris looked back into their room, his eyes falling on Eve's sleeping form. "I doubt she even knows how much joy she has brought into the world."

Shadow looked at Eve as well **_"One of the things about Star Children, though keep in mind she is the first one I've ever met, but their simple existence causes joy, their presence in this world a natural repellant for the dark forces that would see it consumed. Ever since the mortals started hiding the Star Children away, this world has gotten more and more chaotic, I didn't exist when they were free to roam, but I have to believe it was better than this."_**

Fenris still watched Eve sleep "I think so too. But still why do you compare her to me? I bring no joy to anyone's life."

Shadow eyed Fenris sharply **_"Like her you refuse to see what you inspire. Eve inspires joy and life, you inspire hope and determination, always showing people that true freedom is not something so easily won and must be fiercely protected. Together you both represent true freedom, and you each bring completion to the other. One cannot have joy, without having something to find joy in, be it the air they breathe, or the person they love. One does not fight for a purpose unless they have one, to Eve, you Fenris are the culmination of everything she fights for, and to you Eve is a new purpose, one that had never existed in your mind, but needs to exist nonetheless. And to think you don't bring joy to anyone's life, is plain stupid, you bring joy to many lives, myself and Eve being the main ones."_**

Fenris tore his gaze from Eve sleeping in the bed, to look at the heavens once more. The sky was slowly starting to lighten. "You are truly wise my friend."

Shadow seemed to smirk and rolled his eyes _**"Well, I'm no spirit of wisdom, but one does learn a few things over the years."**_

Fenris gave Shadow another half-smirk "And just how many 'years' have you been around?"

Shadow huffed **_"I haven't got a damned clue, but for simplicity's sake, let's call me nine years old, I'll be ten in a few months."_**

Fenris chuckled "Smartest damn nine year old I've ever met."

Shadow barked softly _**"Damn straight. One learns a lot when all they can really do is listen."**_

Fenris laughed softly "That much I do know. I wanted to ask you, do you have another name?"

Shadow stood up and moved to go to the bed, sparing a quick glance for Fenris _**"Much like yourself with Eve, I had no true name until you gave me one, I am your Shadow."**_

Fenris watched as Shadow lightly hopped on the bed and curled himself up on Eve's legs. He had to admit, he was quickly growing more exhausted, the dragon blood still racing through his system but the past few weeks easily overcame the energy the blood gave him.

Fenris walked back into the bedroom, quietly locking the balcony door. He slipped under the covers next to Eve, pulling her close to his chest, allowing his mind to rejoice in all the things he had learned, and the things he had gained, not just tonight, but since his new life started. The reasons for almost all those things, laying in the bed with him. Shadow had given him companionship and comfort after Arkus had died and shown him some of the small joys of freedom. Then Eve had barreled into his life, ripping down the dark curtain and thrusting him into the world, guiding him every step of the way. She had given him his complete freedom and the ability to understand it with open eyes, and given him a new name, or rather another name.

* * *

**Yea people, I probably should have warned you all sooner, but I'm giving Fenris another name, don't worry though it's just a last name, he will still be Fenris, I swear, but in my opinion he needs a last name though damnit!**

**Fun Fact: Originally Ben and Dax were both going to be elves, but after some thought I decided they were better suited to be humans.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Woooohooooo! That long night is finally over, from here on out we are officially AU! Hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for sticking with me! I still got a few tricks up my sleeves for you all, I'm planning surprises all the way to the end!**

**Bioware owns everything, except my stuff and Shadow, that crazy wolf is mine damnit mine!**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 69 Decisions**

"HAWKE! HAWKE! WAKE UP DAMNIT! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Hawke groaned as she heard Aveline's voice thundering from the other side of the door. Fenris was starting to stir, having actually slept through Aveline's previous shouts. Even Shadow hadn't gotten up from where he lay sprawled at the foot of the bed, though he too was starting to stir.

"HAWKE! Alright that's it, Isabela, pick the damn lock she needs to get up now!" Aveline barked from the other side of the door.

Isabela's laughter in response could be heard "Are you kidding me? She's upgraded those locks, they don't just paralyze anymore, now they paralyze and turn your face purple for days, no thank you."

Aveline could be heard groaning. Fenris cracked an eye open and looked at Hawke "It would appear someone is demanding your attention."

Hawke rolled back over, pulling the blankets more closely around her, calling out to Aveline on the other side of the door "Hawke is currently dead! Come back tomorrow, it will wear off by then!"

Shadow stood and stretched out as Aveline shouted once more "HAWKE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

Hawke didn't stir "Go for it, see what happens when you do, I promise you the door won't budge."

Fenris rolled his eyes at Hawke as he sat up "Hawke you know she will not give up."

Shadow leapt off the bed and moved to the door, snarling softly at it. _**"These people will regret waking me."**_

Hawke waved in her arm in Shadow's direction "See Shad's got it under control."

"Hawke."

Hawke rolled over and eyed Fenris angrily "You seriously want me to get up? After everything we went through last night? People actually expect me to leave my bed?"

Fenris nodded his head reluctantly "Apparently, though I have no problems with your plan."

Hawke sighed and sat up as well "Fine, fine, damnit all."

Fenris left the bed and started dressing quickly as Hawke shot a look at the door, it was shaking slightly as Aveline attempted to bash it down. Hawke groaned again "Damnit Aveline you win! I'm getting up, now stop trying to break my door down before you hurt yourself!"

The door instantly stilled, Aveline's voice sounded very smug from the other side "Hurry your ass up, people are waiting for you."

Hawke sat on the edge of the bed, stretching as she spoke "Ask me if I give a damn, I'll shock myself by how quick I say no."

Fenris heard Aveline and Isabela's footsteps on the stairs as they returned to the main room. He turned to look at Hawke as she rose from the bed and moved to her wardrobe.

* * *

Fenris eyed her amulet as he pulled his tunic over his head "You may want to leave your amulet off for today."

Hawke shot him a quick look before looking at her amulet. It was still emitting the brilliant light it had from last night. Fenris walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders "It will attract attention you don't need right now."

Hawke looked at him pleadingly "But I've never not worn it! I've always had it on since my parents gave it to me!"

Fenris tried to give her a firm look "The glow should fade soon and you can wear it again, but I don't think there is a way for us to cover up that light, it's just too strong."

Hawke moved away from him and started getting dressed, still not taking it off. She dawned her houserobes, tucking the amulet underneath her clothes. Fenris was right, the light shone staight through them, the light completely undimmed by her clothes.

Hawke sighed and Fenris looked at her softly "Would you like to wear the other piece in the meantime?"

Hawke shook her head "No, it makes me happy to see it on you." She quickly took the shining amulet off and stowed it in her vanity, the light actually managed to shine through the wood.

Shadow looked at her and licked her hand _**"It will fade, just give it a few days. That kind of pure power takes a bit to wear off."**_

Fenris and Hawke exchanged quick looks before their eyes zoomed towards their weapons, stored on their racks. Hawke's daggers and knives, along with Fenris' sword were still emitting soft glows, though it was nowhere near the light they had emitted last night.

Shadow noticed their concerns _**"That should fade much more quickly, but if I were you Eve, I wouldn't touch anyone with your bare hands for right now. You still possess the power and touching anyone will still transfer it, though it won't have the same result as last night. The star power has faded, but there is still a chance of you empowering someone with it."**_

Fenris eyed Shadow sharply "But she has already touched me and I feel no different."

Shadow shook his head _**"You have already been touched so it won't effect you anymore. But someone she hasn't touched may feel differently."**_

Hawke threw her arms in the air and rolled her eyes, stomping angrily over to her desk. "Great! Just great! I do all that shit last night just to become even more of a fucking freak!"

Fenris narrowed his eyes at her as she angrily pulled on a pair of elbow length gloves "You are not a freak Hawke, this power will fade. You are no stranger than myself or Shadow, or do you think being a Star Child is stranger than an elven vampire with lyrium markings or a spirit wolf with temporary telepathic abilities?"

Hawke huffed at him and he gave her a reassuring smirk as he wrapped his arms around her "Think of it as another reason to not let anyone touch you, unless you welcome the touch of strangers."

Hawke turned and eyed him sharply "You know I don't."

Fenris simply raised an eyebrow at her and Hawke sighed "Fine, you're right. I can deal with this, as long as it's not permanent."

Shadow nudged her legs with his head _**"It won't be."**_

Fenris pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Hawke instantly relaxed in his arms. She turned her head up to his "So, any idea who wants to see me?"

He looked at her curiously and Hawke gave him a sarcastic look "Remember Aveline said people were waiting for me? Any idea who? Can you hear them?"

"Oh." Fenris replied quietly before he fell silent as he listened intently.

He was able to hear several voices from the main hall, most of them were Hawke's companions, two weren't.

Fenris looked down at Hawke "Seneschal Bran and Cullen are downstairs, Cullen sounds very weary and Bran sounds…well like Bran."

Hawke rolled her eyes as they broke apart and moved toward the door, leaving Hawke's amulet and their weapons behind for now. "It figures."

* * *

Fenris opened the door and Shadow rushed out, not pausing for a moment until he stopped in front of Bran, standing in the main hall in front of the fireplace. Shadow growled softly at the man and Bran backed away toward the wall.

Fenris sighed as they walked down the stairs. "Easy Shadow." He continued mentally, _Bran is an idiot and a fool, but he is no threat._

Shadow stopped growling and backed away from Bran, moving to Fenris' side. His thoughts echoed in only Fenris' mind _**"I know he's no threat, but I do have quite the reputation to maintain."**_

Hawke looked at Bran and Cullen plainly "So I get the feeling this isn't a social call?"

They both nodded their heads, at that very moment Orana appeared with steaming cups of tea for both Hawke and Fenris, her voice quiet "Here you are messeres, I thought you might like some tea to help you wake up."

Hawke's eyes lit up as she accepted her cup, Fenris taking his reluctantly. Hawke took a large sip "Thank you Orana, you are absolutely amazing!"

Orana smiled softly as Fenris took a small sip, inclining his head to Orana "Thank you for this, it is appreciated." He was still a bit uncomfortable around her, but he had to admit, she seemed happy here and had finally stopped calling everyone 'Master'. Orana had even requested time off while they were in the Deep Roads, though she did so very timidly. The young elf had yet to notice that Fenris avoided eating or drinking much when he was home. Though he had to admit, she did make very good tea. _Might explain why Hawke is so addicted to this stuff._

Bodahn came out from the kitchens and informed them that breakfast was ready. Hawke gestured everyone into the dining room.

Isabela, Varric, Aveline, Bethany, and Sebastian sat down at the table. Fenris gathered that they were the only ones up so far, understandable, it was only midmorning and they had indeed had an exhausting night.

Bran and Cullen entered the room as well but didn't sit down. Hawke looked at Aveline as she sipped more of her tea "So what's up Aveline? Why was I not allowed to spend all day in bed?"

Aveline eyed Hawke wearily as Hawke began piling bread and fruit onto her plate. Fenris didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was sharing bacon with Shadow.

Hawke looked from Bran, to Cullen, to Aveline "Well someone say something damnit otherwise, I am going back to bed and not getting up for two weeks."

Aveline inhaled deeply but it was Cullen who spoke first "Champion I must know; what was it that you did last night? It seemed like magic but not any form I've ever encountered."

Hawke almost choked on the bread she had been in the process of swallowing. _Well damn, he certainly knows how to get right to the point._

* * *

She coughed to clear her throat and eyed Cullen with what she hoped was all the sincerity she had to offer "As you may know, Sandal is a true genius when it comes to enchantments. One of the runes he gave me a while back came in quite handy."

Cullen eyed her curiously "Just what kind of rune was this?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders "Fuck if I know, only Sandal knows those details, but I'll be damned if it wasn't helpful."

Hawke caught Bodahn's eye briefly, she knew that he would back up any story she told. Bodahn was completely aware of what she was and probably had already been told about what had actually happened in the Gallows.

Fenris watched Cullen think over Hawke's explanation carefully, studying his features for any sign that he might not buy the story. Shadow's voice was speaking softly in Fenris' mind as he too observed the templar from his place on the floor in between where Fenris and Hawke sat.

"_**What will shall we do if he doesn't believe?"**_

Fenris looked away from the templar, forcing himself to eat some food in front of all the people. _Then I shall make him believe, it wouldn't be the first time I've used my abilities on him. I do request that you not speak to him as you have been with myself and Hawke._

**_"Because I have so much I want to say to him? Honestly Fenris, you think I have spent the past ten years unable to communicate, and now that I can, I shall want to waste any of it on a templar?"_**

Fenris felt a smirk grow on his face as he watched Cullen thinking, Fenris swore he could actually see the man coming to some conclusion.

Cullen stiffened "I think it may have been a holy light rune. I never actually heard of one being created before, it was supposed to make it so that the user could wield templar-like abilities. That's the only thing I can think of that seems to fit."

Hawke tried to contain her enthusiasm, _Holy shit! He's actually helping me lie! And he doesn't even know it! hmmmm…maybe Fenris scrambled his brains better than I thought last year. _She looked at Cullen thoughtfully "Well that does seem to fit, I did feel fairly templar-like last night. Huh, that must have been what it was."

Cullen looked at her seriously now "May I ask to see what's left of the rune?"

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him "I broke it, in order to use it I mean. I was kind of desperate and that was the only thing I had left that might have been of any use. Honestly I thought it was a flame rune or something, I had no idea it would be anything like that."

Cullen shrugged his shoulders "I had figured that might be the case, oh well."

Hawke finished draining her cup of tea "Alright what else was I woken up for? Because for the sake of everyone's lives that had better not be it. I'm a crazy bitch in the morning and I'm not afraid to let it show."

Aveline eyed Bran sharply "You were the one who said you needed to speak to her urgently, so here she is."

Bran inhaled slowly and looked blankly at Hawke "Many of the nobles feel that given recent events, Kirkwall is in desperate need of new leadership."

Varric chuckled as he swallowed the remnants of his breakfast "If that ain't a freaking understatement, I don't know what is."

Bran ignored Varric as he continued looking at Hawke plainly "The nobles have made it quite clear that they believe you should be the one to take the Viscount's position."

Hawke felt her jaw hit the table "Okay so this is the part where I say what the fuck, so here goes." She cleared her throat "What the fuck?!"

* * *

Fenris rolled his eyes along with Bran. Aveline smiled at her friend "It makes sense Hawke, with the Meredith and Elthina gone, you hold the most power in the city, you are the clear choice."

Hawke stood up quickly, pushing her chair from the table. She started pacing in front of them "Are you all fucking serious?"

Bran, Aveline, and Cullen all nodded their heads. Hawke eyed them in disbelief "Oh my…you have got to be fucking joking? You want me, a Ferelden refugee, who's spent the happiest years of her life in the Wilds, and made it quite clear of my opinion of nobles and authority, to be Viscount?"

They nodded once more, all staring at her. Aveline rose from her chair "You are the clear choice Hawke, you have fought for this city time and again. You hold the most power and influence now. You command the peoples' respect. You are the only choice Hawke, Kirkwall needs you now."

Hawke continued her pacing, _Kirkwall doesn't need me, what it needs is less crazy not more, they have got to be kidding!_

Bran spoke in his bored tone "The nobles have petitioned to have you named Viscount prior to this event, now they are practically demanding it."

Hawke rolled her eyes as she paced "Why does that not surprise me?"

Fenris felt himself growing dizzy as he watched Hawke pace frantically. He felt like pacing himself, but that might seem strange, so he was forcing himself to remain seated. Hawke as Viscount, the idea was so confusing to him. What would it mean for them? Their plans? Fenris wasn't even certain if he wanted her to do this, clearly she wasn't certain either. Hawke hated politics and mingling with nobles, something that this would no doubt require. But she was never able to say no to helping someone, and this whole city needed help.

Hawke stopped her pacing and looked at Fenris sharply. They only shared a brief glance before Hawke inhaled slowly and deeply "Is there anything else that needs to be handled?"

Bran looked confused for a moment, but he recovered quickly "So I take it you shall accept the position?"

Hawke shook her head "I'm not giving an answer one way or another until I've had time to think this through. Until then, Aveline's right, I have the most power, and apparently I need to use it. So I ask again, is there anything else that needs to be handled?"

Aveline nodded her head at Bran and he eyed her plainly once more "There is the matter of cleaning up the city, you may have noticed the damages?"

Hawke rolled her eyes, _I am really gonna have to hurt him, he just exists to be boring and rude._

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Hawke to speak, she shot a quick look at Sebastian. Hawke thought for several moments before speaking, her tone clear and firm "Alright, so the city needs to be cleaned up right? Okay lets get some workers from the Docks and Darktown. I'll inform the miners at the Bone Pit that they are going to be helping as well, the new crew I hired will be thrilled to get out of there for a couple weeks."

Aveline and Cullen nodded their heads in approval, Bran continued to wear his bored face.

Hawke pressed on "The first priorities should be rebuilding the Chantry and repairing any and all damages to both Lowtown and Hightown."

Cullen cut in "What about the Gallows?"

Hawke shook her head at him "Not a priority. This city has suffered because of both mages and templars, so for once the city itself is going to take priority over both. Oh and the mages and templars are going to help with the rebuilding."

Cullen's eyes widened in disbelief but Hawke shot him a sharp look "The people are afraid of both sides right now, but if they see mages and templars working together to rebuild the city for the people, not just for themselves, then maybe they won't be so afraid."

Cullen thought for a few moments, thinking on Hawke's logic. He sighed "You may be right. This could be the perfect opportunity to regain the peoples' trust."

Hawke smiled a small smile "I'm never wrong damnit."

Varric, Isabela, and Fenris chuckled softly. Hawke's smile grew a bit as she looked at her friends, before looking at Aveline and Cullen. "I want you two to work together for this. By the way Cullen congratulations on your promotion to Knight Commander."

Cullen's eyes widened once more "Me? Are you certain?"

Hawke shook her head and eyed him plainly "Well duh, Cullen! The templars need someone who isn't nuttier than squirrel to lead them and you fit the bill. Besides you were knight-captain, after your actions last night a promotion seems only fitting. Think of it as my way of saying 'Great job Cullen!' and 'Thanks for not arresting me!' all in one go. I like making things simple."

Cullen blushed furiously but smiled at her "You're really serious about this?"

Hawke continued to look at him plainly "Serious as what happened last night. You'll make a fine Knight Commander, now just point me to the damn paperwork so I can sign whatever I need to sign to make it official."

Cullen nodded his head at her "I'll have someone bring it here later."

Hawke took her turn to nod her head "Good man. While we're on the subject of templars, hope you don't mind Cullen but I'm taking away all the extra power your Order has in Kirkwall."

Cullen's jaw dropped "What?!"

Hawke eyed him sharply once more "You heard me, if someone else becomes Viscount and you want it back so badly, then you can fight with them about it. But while I'm running this crazy-ass town, the templars will not have all that extra power. Meredith abused it, using it not only against the mages but against the city itself. Maybe if she hadn't used her power to stall the process of appointing a new Viscount, this shit could have been avoided. So with that being said, all the irregular templar powers are being stripped from the Order. From now on, or until someone else says differently, the templars are in charge of mages and mages only. Once the Gallows have been repaired the templars will resume their task of watching over the mages, but they will do so fairly damnit, no heavy laws or extra curfews or such shit. The mages and templars will learn to play together nicely and if everyone insists on acting like children in the Gallows then damnit I'm gonna treat them as such."

Bran looked at Hawke like she was crazy "You do realize that this will leave Kirkwall less stable? The templars keep order within the city, they…"

Hawke cut him off "Not anymore they don't. The templars everywhere else seem to do just fine with watching mages. We have guards to keep order in the city, and that's why I'm giving the powers the templars used to hold to the guards."

Aveline's eyes widened "What?!"

Hawke rolled her eyes "Hey you all wanted me to take charge until the Viscount mess is straightened out, so this is me taking charge. Not as Viscount though, but as the Champion. So I say again, the guards shall be given the extra powers within the city, it will give them the resources and backing they need damnit. Templars protect and watch mages, guards protect and watch out for everyone else, and right now, I'm looking out for everyone else."

Aveline smiled widely "This is a very smart move Hawke."

Hawke waved her hand in the air "Don't let it get around, I like people to think I'm stupid, less expectations."

Bran sighed "I'm certain that is true."

Fenris eyed Bran sharply but Hawke rolled her eyes "And here I thought you and me could finally be friends Bran, but I guess not. Oh how will I survive the heartache?"

* * *

Fenris chuckled softly as Bran ignored her. Hawke ran her hand through her hair "Is there anything else? Did I miss something?"

Aveline shook her head "No I think you pretty much covered all the urgent matters."

Hawke looked at Varric before smiling at Bran. "So just have someone send over whatever I need to sign to get this shit rolling. Oh and Bran, send me a copy of the deed to the Hanged Man while you're at it."

Bran raised an eyebrow at her "The tavern in Lowtown?"

Hawke smiled brightly "That's the one. It was destroyed last night and so I believe that means it's fair game for someone to purchase."

Bran eyed her suspiciously "That is true."

Hawke smiled her sly smile at Varric while speaking to Bran "So send the damned deed over, I'm buying the place, but put Varric Tethras on the deed as the buyer."

Varric's jaw dropped "Are you shitting me Hawke?"

"Nope, consider it a gift and a thank you Varric. Just make me one promise."

Varric smiled brightly "Name it Hawke."

She smirked at him "When it's fixed up, get rid of the horrible smells."

Isabela, Sebastian, Fenris, Bethany, Aveline, and Varric all laughed loudly. Varric wore one of the largest smiles they had ever seen on him "You got a deal Hawke, and you're gonna be drinking on the house for the rest of your life! Hell we all are!"

Hawke rolled her eyes at him "I'd better be."

The group laughed for a bit more before Hawke looked at Cullen and Bran "Well if that's everything gentlemen, I hope you'll excuse me. I have got a lot of thinking to do."

Cullen and Bran both nodded their heads and stood, quickly moving to the door.

* * *

Hawke sighed as Sebastian approached her "I don't mean to burden you Hawke, but…"

Hawke internally groaned "Burden away Sebastian."

He gave her a forced smile "I have been thinking all day on it and I have finally made up my mind."

She eyed him curiously "On?"

Sebastian looked at her seriously now "I wish to reclaim my home."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him "And you want me to help you with this?"

Sebastian shook his head "No you seem to have your hands full here, though I may ask Fenris for his assistance."

Fenris looked at him sharply "I shall definitely need to think on that my friend."

Hawke eyed Sebastian carefully "So what is it you need from me?"

Bethany moved toward her as Sebastian spoke "Honestly I just need you to reassure me this is the right move."

Hawke chuckled softly "It is Sebastian, from what I've heard your cousin is a complete idiot. You'd be a much better ruler."

Sebastian smiled brightly and Bethany eyed her sister "Nathaniel and I are leaving this afternoon. I am going to request to be transferred to the Warden's keep in Starkhaven."

Hawke looked at her sister appreciately "Cool Bethy. That sounds like a good plan." She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister and Sebastian "I knew you two would make things work."

They both blushed and Hawke looked at the rest of her companions.

Aveline approached her now "Would you like to discuss becoming Viscountess?"

Hawke rolled her eyes "No offense Aveline, but this is one I'm gonna have to tackle on my own."

Aveline nodded her head and Hawke turned to look at Isabela and Varric "I know we had planned on hanging out today, but I need some time to think."

Isabela sauntered over to Hawke "It's alright Hawke, just know that you owe us a day of gambling."

Hawke rolled her eyes and smiled her sly smile "A debt I'll happily repay."

Hawke turned to leave the dining calling to her friends over her shoulder "Alright people if anyone needs me for some dire crisis or another, I'll be mulling things over…somewhere that's not here."

Fenris called to her quietly "Vis venire vos?"

Hawke whispered under her breath "Obsecro ut."

Fenris rose from his chair and looked at Shadow as he heard Hawke quietly close the front door to the estate as she left. Isabela, Varric, Bethany, Aveline, and Sebastian gave him curious looks.

Fenris moved out of the dining room as well, Shadow at his side. He spoke to the others as he left the room "I'll have your answer later Sebastian. I need to go think."

* * *

Shadow eagerly ran ahead to the door as Fenris followed him with a slight smirk "Just because you can communicate now, doesn't mean you can open doors my friend."

Shadow huffed _**"I'll have you know there are several doors in this house I can open, this just happens to not be one of them."**_

Fenris stepped outside, feeling slightly vulnerable without his sword but he decided the he and Shadow were capable of handling threats well enough without them. Hawke hadn't brought her daggers, fearing that the glow they emitted would attract attention, Fenris felt the same.

Shadow looked around them then tilted his head at Fenris _**"Where did Eve go?"**_

Fenris simply raised an eyebrow at him, _You're the wolf, you tell me._

Shadow narrowed his sapphire eyes at him _**"And you're the vampire who has problems tracking a human in the forest, at least I can keep up with her."**_

Fenris scowled, _Somehow I knew I would regret introducing you two._

Shadow barked softly in laughter and Fenris rolled his eyes, _Come on Shadow, I can smell her, she hasn't gone far, she is probably waiting for us._

Shadow nodded his head and fell into place at Fenris' side once more as they tracked Hawke through Hightown. There were few people out in the streets today. Some guards or random people shifting through the rubble the explosion had caused. None of them seemed to pay any attention to Fenris or Shadow as they walked.

They came upon the sight of the explosion, Hawke's trail led this way. There were massive stones scattered about, the Chantry's courtyard had practically been erased. As for the Chantry itself, nothing remained, there were several people, mostly ordinary citizens, grieving or praying in front of the remains of the building.

Shadow growled softly _**"This is what happens when spirits allow themselves to become too attached to mortals. Justice has paid the price for his corruption dearly. And I am grateful I do not run the same risk."**_

Fenris looked down at the wolf curiously and Shadow barked softly once more _**"It's kind of hard to become that corrupted when you already have your own physical form. Justice didn't have his own body, he shared with the mortal and became corrupted as a result. One of the reasons I worked so hard to get my own body."**_

Fenris smiled a tiny smile at the wolf as they started climbing the steps to Fenris' former home. They saw Hawke standing at the top of the stairs, looking in the direction of the mansion.

Fenris called softly to her "An excellent place to think, unless Aveline has managed to sell it already."

Hawke turned to look at him as they approached, her features sad "That's what I thought as well, but turns out I was wrong."

She gestured toward the mansion and Fenris turned. The mansion had completely collapsed in on itself. Nothing was left standing of it. Fenris looked at the pile of rubble that had been one of his homes for the past seven years.

Hawke turned to him "I'm sorry Fenris."

Fenris simply sighed "There's nothing to be sorry for Hawke, I might have known this place couldn't withstand the quakes, it was already falling apart."

Hawke looked at him sharply "You're not upset?"

Fenris shook his head "Not really, I have a new home now with you. Besides this place was never really my true home, the retreat is. If the retreat had fallen then I would be upset, I've put a lot of work into that place, that is not the case here."

Hawke laughed softly "Looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to be alone."

Fenris smirked at her "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

Hawke thought for a moment, thinking on the possibilities "How about the Coast? It's still early yet, we could go there."

Fenris nodded his head "Sounds like a good idea, but let's go home first to get some weapons. I don't like the idea of wondering around the Coast unarmed during the daytime."

Hawke smiled at him and they headed back to the estate to equip themselves.

* * *

Within two short hours Hawke, Fenris, and Shadow were walking leisurely down the paths of the Wounded Coast. Both Hawke and Fenris had equipped themselves with some spare weapons that weren't emitting glows, Hawke had dawned her armor, just in case, and her arms still completely encased in the elbow length gloves.

They walked quietly for a while, all of them just content to be surrounded by the silence. Shadow had darted ahead of them, eager to hunt some of the rabbits that inhabited the area.

Finally they came to the area that they had camped in at the ruins when they had been celebrating Hawke's early birthday, oddly enough it was the same place where Ben had been taken when he was kidnapped.

Hawke stared out at the water and Fenris watched her with a smirk "So would you like another swimming lesson Hawke?"

Hawke turned and scowled at him "I think I'll pass on that, I've had enough trying experiences in the last twenty-four hours to last me a lifetime."

Fenris eyed her softly "What's going through your mind Hawke?"

Hawke sighed and sat down on the sand "You know perfectly well what's going through my mind."

Fenris nodded his head and sat beside her "Do you know what you will do?"

Hawke laughed weakly "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You are referring to whether or not I will aid Sebastian?"

Hawke nodded her head now as Shadow jumped into the water, chasing the waves. Fenris sighed "As much as I would like to be a good friend and help Sebastian, I think my answer shall have to be no."

Hawke looked at him quickly "How come?"

Fenris stood and kicked some sand with his boot "There are several reasons."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at him "Like?"

* * *

Fenris still didn't look at her "First, I am not comfortable leaving you behind. I have no doubts that whether or not you become Viscount, you will certainly be busy here for a while, so you would be unable to join us. After what happened the last time I left you alone for so long, I will not be doing so again."

Hawke took a fistful of sand, allowing it to drain through her fingers "Fair enough, though I doubt the magisters will come after me again since I survived." she paused for a moment before continuing "Or that could give them even more reason to come back for me. One can really can tell with those maniacs. What are the other reasons?"

Fenris watched as Shadow played in the surf "The Covenmaster of the Free Marches, happens to reside in Starkhaven. Arkus told me of him, he didn't sound like the friendly sort, and since most of my world is still unaware of my existence, I don't want to make myself known to him."

Hawke looked at him curiously "The other vampires don't know about you?"

Fenris looked at her and nodded "Correct, most of my world is unaware that there is now an elven vampire. Arkus kept my existence a secret from the others because he was unsure of how they would react if they knew about me. Although Steron, Coby, and Vela didn't seem to care about me being an elf, I'm not so eager to see how a more powerful vampire would see me. I've been told that Tridius, the Covenmaster of the Free Marches is a very ruthless man, never satisfied with the power he holds and constantly trying to make others in my world fear him."

Hawke shuddered a bit "Are all the Covenmasters like that?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "I'm not certain. I only know about the ones Arkus told me of. Tridius has a reputation for being power-hungry and the Covenmaster of Ferelden, one called Cabal, is known for being kind-hearted and fair."

Hawke stood and brushed her hands off "Well that being said, I think I can understand why you don't want to go with Sebastian. I mean I know a part of you does, but another part doesn't."

Fenris sighed "It's true, I cannot go with him. I would be risking far too much, I can only hope that he will understand."

Hawke smiled softly at him "He will, he's a good man."

Fenris eyed Hawke "Which brings us back to your decision Hawke. Will you become Viscount?"

Hawke thought quietly for a few moments, they both watched Shadow rolling around in the sand at the water's edge. She inhaled slowly "Honestly, I don't think I will."

* * *

Fenris turned to face her, Hawke's gaze still on the wolf "I don't want to be Viscount. Hell, I never even wanted to be Champion. If I became Viscount, that would be it for me, we wouldn't be able to do what we want. I'd be stuck in Kirkwall for the rest of my life, being bored to tears by nobles and their petty problems."

"But there is some good you could do."

"I have been doing good for that city, for years now. And I'm getting sick of it. Everyone depends on me for everything, damnit I want to live my own life. I'm actually getting tired of being 'Champion of Kirkwall' and even 'Hawke'. I just want to be me, to be Eve."

Fenris nodded his head in agreement "I can understand that, though not everyone and their brother comes to me with their problems as they do you."

Hawke chuckled softly "They may not come to you, but you end up helping regardless, because of me."

Fenris smirked at her, and Hawke sighed "Becoming Viscount would also mean putting myself at higher risk of exposing both of us."

He eyed her sharply, Hawke noticed and explained "We'd both be under a lot more watch. Eventually Tevinter would find out about me becoming Viscount and knowing them, they'd do something about it. And you would be constantly watched as well, I can't be certain but we'd run the risk of someone finding out about you."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "I've managed this long with only two mortals becoming aware of my existence."

Hawke eyed him sarcastically "And the distasteful look on your face whenever you eat or drink mortal food, is never noticeable. Eventually someone would wonder what your problem with food was, they might also question why you don't age."

Fenris sighed "Honestly I had forgotten about that part."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Believe me, I didn't. You wouldn't grow any older while I shrivel up like a prune."

Fenris locked gazes with her "You no longer wish for me to turn you?"

Hawke smiled softly "Of course I still want it Fenris! I'm just saying it would be kind of hard for you to turn me if I'm to be stuck in Kirkwall for the rest of my life."

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief, causing Hawke to giggle, he ignored her "So your decision is final then?"

Hawke nodded her head firmly "Yes, I am not going to be Viscount. I want to be with you damnit, I want you to turn me one of these days."

Fenris smirked "In that case I shall try the ritual again when we get home."

She smiled brightly at him "That sounds like a fabulous idea, though we may not be able to leave the city for a bit anyway, what with all the rebuilding and everything."

Fenris smiled softly at her "So what would you say to leaving the city for good in about three months or so?"

Hawke smiled her sly smile "Sounds like a plan to me Fenris."

Fenris reached out and pulled Hawke into his arms, crushing his lips against hers. Hawke was immediately caught up in it. Both were rejoicing in one another, looking to their future with excitement and anticipation.

* * *

**We are closing in on the end and it makes me very happy and yet very sad, everyone thank you for sticking with me and making me feel amazing by reading my story, never thought I was a good writer (Still don't think that in fact), but you have all made me truly proud of this. I hope everyone enjoys the ending! There's only three chapters left!  
**

**Google Translator Latin**

**Vis venire vos. = Do you wish me to join you?**

**Obsecro ut. = Please do.**

**Fun Fact: If this was a movie, and I the director I would have Orlando Bloom voicing Ben, Heath Ledger (yes I know he's dead) voicing Dax. Liam Neeson would have the incredible honor of voicing Shadow and Sir Ian McKellen would voice the final character making an appearance in this story, any guesses who?  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**This is kinda a two part chapter, the first part being a recap on everything that's happened since the end of the main plot. Other part, me and my evil surprises.  
**

**Huzzah! The epilogue is done! I'll hopefully be posting quick but I still need some time to do the final edits to the last chapter and the epilogue so thanks for your patience in advance! You all...you just...I mean..oh goddamnit I need better words, YOU ALL ROCK!**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 70 Exposed**

Fenris stood quietly watching the fire in the main hall with Shadow by his side. It had been almost a month since the Chantry's destruction. In that time Hawke had made quite clear that she would not take the Viscount's position. Reconstruction on the Chantry was well under way, and the repairs to Lowtown and Hightown had already been completed.

Repairs had also begun on the Gallows allowing the mages and templars to return, although the repairs hadn't been completed yet.

Slowly but surely the city was returning to normal. Better in fact, in Fenris' opinion. Thanks to the power the city guards now wielded, crime was at an all time low. The main cause of drama this week had been the appointment of a new Viscount. Though Hawke had refused the position the nobles had practically forced her to chose a replacement. They had tried their hardest to convince Hawke to take the position, telling her that the city was thriving with her in charge. Hawke had refused every time.

It had only been a few days ago when Hawke had locked herself in her workshop, in an attempt to get some peace so she could think about who should be Viscount. She had come out wearing a strange smile, it seemed almost apprehensive.

When Fenris questioned her about it, Hawke had simply told him that she couldn't believe who she had chosen. Fenris couldn't believe it himself either after she had told him.

Hawke's choice was announced the very next day, and although stunned, Kirkwall agreed with her.

Seneschal Bran had been appointed Viscount today, with the Champion of Kirkwall's full support.

Fenris admired Hawke for her ability to not let her personal feelings cloud her judgment. She had informed everyone that Bran was the clear choice, seeing as how he had already been basically running the city since the Viscount's death three years ago. While Meredith had been controlling the city, Bran had been running it and keeping it from falling apart.

No one had been more shocked by Hawke's decision than Bran himself. He had confessed that he never thought of becoming Viscount himself, but the nobles had been quick to agree with Hawke and all supported him. Some had even said that Bran was a far more appropriate choice.

Tonight was Viscount Bran's coronation ball, and of course, the Champion of Kirkwall would be an honored guest. As would her husband.

Hawke and Fenris had asked Bran to sign their marriage license two days ago, Sebastian's signature already shining on it. Bran had surprised Fenris by eagerly agreeing. Hawke had told Fenris that Bran was just grateful for what she had done for him.

Fenris still felt oddly warm inside, Eve Hawke was his wife. And tonight after the ball, they would be leaving to spend a week or two at the retreat for their honeymoon. He remembered staring at the parchment after Bran had signed it. When Bran had questioned him for his family name, Fenris had responded quickly. Now the marriage license was stored with others in the Viscounts Keep. But Fenris knew he would never forget the words on it.

_On this day, the second of Solis, in the year 9:40 Dragon, let it be known and written that Eve Hawke of Ferelden and Fenris Blackheart of Tevinter are, in the eyes of the Maker and the sight of the law, officially wed. The authorities who have given their signatures below are witness to the vows Eve Hawke and Fenris Blackheart have exchanged._

Even though there had not been a formal ceremony, Fenris was still elated. Their companions had come to the estate for a small celebration that night. Sebastian had eagerly congratulated Fenris on his marriage to Hawke, and him coming up with a family name for himself. Fenris had told Sebastian that it wasn't in fact he who came up with it, it had been Hawke.

No one questioned Hawke as to why she hadn't taken Fenris' new name, though they were all curious about it. Fenris knew she had taken it because she wanted to wait. She had told him that as soon as she was turned, she would become Eve Blackheart, Eve Hawke ceasing to exist.

* * *

Shadow's voice in his mind broke Fenris from his thoughts as he continued to stare at the fire. _**"So after you get back, we are going back to the forest for some time?"**_

Fenris turned his head to look down at Shadow, he smiled softly "Assuming Eve is finished getting readyfor the ball before it is over, then yes, we have every intention of leaving tonight."

Shadow seemed to smile and Fenris smirked at him "Are you certain you don't wish to come with us to the ball?"

Shadow gave him a doubtful look _**"And spend the evening being stared at by humans who wish to touch the 'pretty doggy'? I think not, I had enough problems with people trying to touch me at the coronation earlier. I can't imagine what would happen if I was around any of those people while they have alcohol in their possession, lowering their inhibitions."**_

Fenris chuckled quietly as he continued to wait. In the month since the explosion, Hawke's amulet, along with their weapons, had stopped glowing. Hawke's touch no longer transferred star power to others. However Shadow's ability to communicate had remained. In fact Shadow had told them both that he felt no evidence of it fading anytime soon. He still felt as strong as he had that night he had resealed the Veil. The three of them had discussed it and come to the conclusion, that maybe since Shadow was a spirit, at least in part, he would retain this ability permanently. Shadow had been excited by the thought. Fenris had to admit he too was excited by the thought of being able to communicate with Shadow from now on.

The soft click of a door closing roused Fenris from his thoughts once more. He turned his head to see Hawke leaving their room.

He was unable to keep his jaw from dropping, she looked breathtaking.

Hawke glided down the stairs towards him and Shadow in a tight-fitted silver gown. The dress flowed down to the floor, the sleeves covering only her shoulders. She wore one glove on her right hand to cover up the brand on her palm. Her mother's sapphire bracelet seemed to sparkle against the silver color of the glove. On her left hand, she wore the ring that Fenris had given her when they had become officially wed. Fenris wore his matching ring on his own left hand. His eyes swept across her chest, her amulet tucked safely inside the bodice of her gown.

Fenris struggled to keep his eyes from shifting as he took in Hawke's body. Finally his eyes landed on her face, she had pulled her hair into a small ponytail at the back of her head, and outlined her eyes in a dark grey color. He could scarcely believe this beauty was his, there had been so many times when Eve had seemed to shine like a star, especially her eyes, but now she looked like she was ready to dance through the heavens as though she did so every night. A goddess not only of stars; but of the night itself.

Hawke eyed him nervously "Do I look alright to you?"

Fenris shook his head, he didn't realize that he had taken so long while he was staring at her, and now she had grown concerned. He simply smirked and allowed the shift he had been fighting against in his eyes, showing her the effect she had on him. "You look always look beautiful to me Eve, though given how stunning you look right now, I shall be fighting off more suitors than normal when everyone sees you."

Hawke's nervousness instantly faded "Well they will just have to be disappointed, I'm a married woman. And my husband is not only the jealous type, he could also kick everyone's ass without even breaking a sweat. By the way do you sweat?"

Fenris rolled his eyes and chuckled softly "No I do not."

"Well that must be nice. I know I'll be sweating up a storm while I watch all the noblewomen of Kirkwall eye my husband. I mean I know you're handsome, sexy, and have that whole dark, mysterious thing going on but watching all those women drooling over you drives me crazy."

Fenris chuckled softly once more "Now you know how I feel Eve."

Hawke rolled her eyes "Yea well, when I'm turned those people are gonna learn to keep their eyes to themselves or lose them."

Shadow rose to his feet _**"Well I shall be eagerly awaiting your return. But don't rush yourselves, enjoy the night."**_

Hawke chuckled softly "We will Shad, though I think we all enjoy ourselves more in the forest."

Fenris nodded his head, and offered Hawke his arm "That is true, without a doubt."

Shadow made his way into the library as Hawke and Fenris left the estate, walking towards the Viscounts Keep.

* * *

They walked quickly, the sun setting behind them as they approached the Keep.

Fenris and Hawke were immediately ambushed by the Keep's servants upon entering, who ushered them into a side hallway that led into the ballroom.

One of the servants spoke briskly to them "You're to be introduced upon arrival."

Fenris groaned and Hawke rolled her eyes "People already know who we are."

The man shook his head "Viscount Bran insisted that all honored guests are to be introduced."

Fenris sighed, causing Hawke to giggle as the man opened the double doors, the ballroom lay stretched out before them. The room was lavishly decorated, just as it had been for the ball held when Hawke became Champion. In addition to all the tables laden with fine food and drink, there were fountains with wine cascading down them, dotting the room. Once more a band was playing soft music in one of the corners, some people were already dancing in the middle of the room.

It appeared to Fenris that not only every noble in Kirkwall was attending this event but every noble from the rest of the Free Marches and Orlais as well. The room was packed with people, all dressed in their finest.

The servant cleared his throat and spoke loudly "Presenting Serah Fenris Blackheart, Guardian of Kirkwall and Serah Eve Hawke Champion of Kirkwall."

Hawke and Fenris both entered the room quickly as all eyes turned to them. Fenris quickly spotted Varric amongst the crowd and steered himself and Hawke over to the dwarf.

The nobles stared as they passed by them, Fenris resisted the urge to growl at all of them, especially when some of the men looked upon him with disgust. Hawke took note of the unpleasant looks Fenris was receiving, smiled softly at him, and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

Fenris felt himself instantly relax, as the nobles continued to stare at him while they approached Varric.

* * *

The dwarf chuckled loudly at them "So Elf, how are you liking the new title?"

Fenris thought for a moment. Hawke had requested that Viscount Bran give each of her companions titles. She informed him that the people of the city needed to be reminded that it wasn't only her who had helped to protect the city time after time. In keeping with his new generous streak, Bran had eagerly agreed and created a new title for them. Each of Hawke's companions now bore the title 'Guardian of Kirkwall'. It ranked underneath 'Champion' but still Hawke's companions were grateful, Aveline in particular.

Hawke looked at Fenris curiously for a moment, he realized both she and Varric were waiting for an answer. He wore his emotionless mask "It seems strange to me, the only title I ever knew was that of a slave."

Hawke huffed at him "That's not true, you've been our friend for years."

Varric smirked at him "There's that, plus you've got the title of 'husband' and a family name now too. You're just picking up titles everywhere."

Fenris blushed a bit as Hawke laughed. Hawke turned to look at Varric "So anything interesting happen yet?"

Varric shrugged his shoulders "Well Daisy disappeared somewhere, Choir Boy got here only a little bit before you two did, he's already been swamped by people asking him if it's true that he's going back to Starkhaven. And Aveline is around here somewhere. You shoulda seen it earlier, one of the Orlesians got into a scuffle with some stuffed shirt from Cumberland, and Aveline had to break it up without messing up her hair or dress."

Hawke and Fenris both laughed softly. "That must have been a sight!"

Varric smiled "It was something Hawke, I'll tell you that. Where's Furface?"

Fenris gave Varric a half smirk "After what happened at the coronation this afternoon, I thought it better to leave him at home."

"Yea probably for the best, with all the Orlesians here, they'd probably try to make him into a coat or something."

Hawke rolled her eyes "I'd love to see them try that."

Varric opened his mouth to respond but the servant who had introduced Hawke and Fenris cleared his throat loudly again "Presenting Captain Isabela, Guardian of Kirkwall."

Hawke, Fenris, and Varric turned to the doors to see Isabela strutting into the room, each of them noticing the jaws of many a nobleman and woman dropping. Fenris felt his eyes widen in shock "She's actually wearing a dress?"

Varric scoffed "Yea, I think Daisy and Aveline talked her into it yesterday."

Hawke smiled brightly at her friend as Isabela sauntered over to them all "You look fantastic Isabela!" Indeed the pirate queen truly looked good, her black, sleeveless dress falling to the floor. Her jewelry gleamed softly in the candlelight and her hair was pulled back into many tiny, intricate braids..

Isabela wiggled her eyebrows "Thanks Hawke, Merrill and Aveline wouldn't let me dress them up unless I dressed myself up. And look at you, looking like a pretty diamond!"

Hawke continued to smile "Thanks Bela."

Isabela looked around the room, Viscount Bran was commanding attention from the center of the room, and Viscount banners hung from every wall. She turned back to Varric "So where is Aveline and Merrill?"

Varric shrugged his shoulders "No clue Rivaini."

Hawke eyed her "Shall we go find them?"

Isabela nodded her head enthusiastically and the two women walked off to go find their friends, leaving Varric and Fenris to chat.

* * *

Isabela and Hawke giggled as they passed through the crowds, everyone staring at them with soft, wide eyes. Isabela snickered "These people look like they're ready to eat you Hawke."

Hawke smiled "Yea well, I don't think I'm the only one on their menu."

Isabela rolled her eyes "It seems like this night might be more fun than I thought, though I'm not seeing a lot of people here that look like they know what fun is."

Hawke laughed "And that's why you need to teach them."

Isabela gave Hawke a doubtful look "Please Hawke, I'm not a fan of teaching, if I was I may have stuck with Dax. But I like more experienced people, like Zevran."

"Do you think they're in Antiva yet?"

Isabela shrugged her shoulders "Not a damned clue."

Dax and Zevran had left over a week ago to return to Antiva to set their plans for the Crows in motion. Since then Isabela been spending all her time preparing her ship and crew to make a trip to Rivain at the end of the week.

Hawke sighed "You know with both you and Sebastian leaving at the end of the week, me and Fenris out of town, Varric, Aveline, and Merrill are going to be so bored and lonely."

Isabela smirked at her "No they're not, Aveline's got all her duties with the guards, Varric's got the rebuilding of the Hanged Man to oversee, and Merrill has been busy with the other elves."

Hawke nodded her head and pointed to a corner of the room "There they are!"

Isabela and Hawke dashed over to Aveline and Merrill, both hovering in a corner of the ballroom. Hawke's eyes widened when they got to them "Wow you both look amazing!"

Aveline and Merrill both blushed. Aveline was wearing a floor length, cream colored gown. The gown had long sleeves that hugged her arms, and her hair had been braided into one soft, intricate braid, and pinned on top of her head. Merrill wore a deep forest green, sleeveless gown that just brushed the floor. Isabela had weaved beads and a single white feather into the small elf's hair.

Merrill looked at the floor "Thank you Hawke, I feel really pretty."

Aveline smirked at her "She's even had a few people ask her to dance."

Merrill turned a bright shade of red and Isabela laughed. Hawke looked at Aveline "So where's Donnic?"

Aveline sighed and laughed "He had to escort one of the nobles out of here."

Hawke eyed her sharply "What happened?"

Aveline cast a look at Isabela "He got a bit handsy with me so Donnic got him out of here before I could knock him out."

Isabela cackled happily "Told you everyone would want to touch you! You should see the death glare Fenris was giving everyone who looked at Hawke! Honestly I think he's planning all their deaths as we speak."

Merrill gave Hawke a soft look "Well you do look pretty Hawke, and Fenris seems to care for you, I mean he seems a lot more friendly when you're around."

Hawke rolled her eyes "It took a lot of work to get him like that, believe me."

Aveline laughed "Oh come on Hawke! You've had him wrapped around your finger since you two met!"

Hawke sighed "That's what you think."

She decided it was time for a subject change, Hawke eyed Merrill with a sly smile "So are you going to Antiva to see Dax anytime soon?"

Merrill blushed and looked away "Umm…no…I don't think so. I mean he's going to be very busy with everything. And he promised me he would come visit me here or when we all go to Ferelden for Ben and Talia's wedding."

Isabela smirked at her "Don't worry kitten, Dax fears the wrath of both Hawke and Ben, he'll be back and knowing Zev, they'll probably be back in time to go with us to Ferelden next month."

Merrill smiled softly as Hawke, Aveline, and Isabela all gave her reassuring looks.

* * *

Fenris watched Hawke and Isabela disappear into the crowd, he resisted the urge to snarl at the men who he caught staring at Hawke's chest and backside. Varric, of course, chuckled as he watched Fenris glare at the men.

Sebastian approached them shortly after Hawke and Isabela had walked away. Sebastian wore a bright smile "This is quite the event isn't it?"

Fenris eyed Sebastian curiously and Varric scoffed "Wicked Grace night at the Hanged Man was always more fun than this."

Fenris laughed quietly and nodded his head in agreement. Donnic laughing loudly as he joined them "So how is the rebuilding of the Champion's favorite tavern coming along?"

Varric smiled proudly "It's almost done actually, the second floor was finished two days ago, and now they're working on the third floor and my suite."

Sebastian eyed him curiously "How many floors are planning on having?"

Varric shrugged his shoulders "Three full floors in total, the bar's on the main one, rooms for rent on the second, and my suite and card playing rooms on the third."

Fenris looked down at the dwarf "Well it seems like you're enjoying Hawke's gift."

Varric rolled his eyes "You're just jealous because she didn't give you your own bar."

Fenris scowled but Donnic slung his arm across Fenris' shoulder "He doesn't need his own bar, he has the Champion."

Fenris shrugged Donnic's arm off of him politely as Sebastian laughed "It's true, many of the nobles I've spoken to here have been asking me if it's true that the Champion of Kirkwall has actually settled down and if this settling down is of the permanent sort."

Fenris resisted the urge to growl once more, both men were slightly drunk, he could smell the alcohol on them. Donnic laughed loudly as he looked at Sebastian "So we're heading out at the end of the week right?"

Sebastian nodded his head and looked at Fenris "You are still more than welcome to join us Fenris, you'd be most welcome in Starkhaven."

Fenris shook his head slightly "I appreciate the offer once more Sebastian, but as I've said before, as much as I want to, I just can't bring myself to leave Hawke alone like that again."

Varric smirked, Fenris had confided in him the other reason that he didn't want to go to Starkhaven. Sebastian smiled reassuringly at his friend "I understand, after what happened last time, I truly cannot blame you."

Donnic smirked at Fenris "The Champion is more that capable of looking after herself. Come on Fenris, it'll be fun!"

Fenris groaned and Varric chimed in "When you all leave, they still won't be back in town yet."

Donnic eyed Fenris curiously "How long are you two planning to take on your honeymoon? And where are you going?"

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "We shall be back in about a week or two, and as for where we are going, sorry Donnic, that I'm not telling you."

Donnic rolled his eyes "That's the problem with my wife and her friends." He waved his arms in front of him "The Mighty Champion of Kirkwall, and her friends, the elite and powerful Guardians of Kirkwall; too many company secrets."

Varric chuckled "Trust me, after following Hawke around for all these years, you learn to keep your mouth closed when you learn secrets."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at the dwarf "You don't seem to have learned this."

Varric eyed Fenris sharply and whispered very quietly, so only Fenris could hear "Kept yours haven't I?"

Sebastian laughed happily "I must say I will miss this. After I reclaim my throne, I have a feeling my life will become very boring."

Fenris chuckled softly "That's what Hawke wanted to avoid."

Sebastian smiled at him "I can understand that, plus she seems to have found the perfect alternative to becoming Viscount herself, Bran seems like he'll be a perfect leader."

Donnic smirked at Sebastian "As will you, I'm certain."

Fenris opened his mouth to share his opinion with Sebastian, but at that moment the ballroom doors burst open.

* * *

There were too many people standing in front of the men for them to see what was happening, and who was entering but Fenris could easily make out the clanking of the armor the newcomers wore. There were many of them. The nobles gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

Hawke and her friends turned to see who had arrived, they couldn't really see what was going on from their place in the far corner of the room. But the crowd started parting in front of them as the newcomers made their way over to their corner. Hawke looked at her friends who shrugged their shoulders as the sound of clanking metal came closer.

Fenris strained his ears to listen to the whispers throughout the room, but with so many people talking at once, he was having no luck separating the different sounds.

Hawke felt her breath catch in her throat as the final few people in front of her and her friends shifted to the side, opening Hawke, Aveline, Isabela, and Merrill up to stare at the newcomers face to face.

Seekers.

At least twenty of them, and the man and woman who appeared to be in charge of them, were staring at her.

One of the on duty guards shoved his way through the crowd over to them "What's the meaning of this?!"

The woman leading the Seekers didn't look at him as she spoke "We have come to collect the Champion of Kirkwall."

Hawke eyed the woman defiantly "On what grounds do you presume to arrest me?"

The Seeker laughed "We are not arresting you Champion, we are simply following Andraste's wishes to protect all Star Children."

Hawke felt she would faint.

They knew.

Her whole body started shaking as her friends moved in front of her protectively. Isabela glaring at them "You're not going to lay a fucking hand on her!"

Some of the other Seekers moved forward and shoved Hawke's friends off to the side, the woman eyeing them sharply "I'd stay back if I were you all, any interference in the protection of the Star Children is punishable by death."

Hawke looked at her friends being held back by some of the Seekers, she shot them a pleading look "Don't fight them damnit, it's not worth it." Hawke didn't want her friends fighting the Seekers, she knew they were all fairly unarmed and nowhere near prepared for a fight like this.

Now the man leading the Seekers smiled and snapped his fingers. Hawke shuddered as hands closed around her.

The woman tried to give Hawke a reassuring smile "Don't worry Champion, the Divine has already arranged a place for you to live in the Grand Cathedral, you will enjoy it. And more importantly you will be kept safe."

At those words Hawke's mind froze completely, it was over again. She had always known this day would come, the day when the Seekers finally caught up with her and her secret blown wide open for the world to see.

Hawke felt her body being pulled forward, and slowly ushered out of the corner and towards the front of the ballroom.

She watched as one of the servants, an elven man carrying a tray of wineglasses stared at her with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open. His eyes looked similar to…Fenris.

Hawke immediately started struggling as the thought raced through her mind, Fenris was here, and she couldn't let herself be taken without at least saying goodbye to him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would at least be able to track her once they took her away. She looked around frantically for him, not seeing him in the thick crowd.

She decided to play to his senses, relying on his astounding hearing, Eve screamed his name "FENRIS!"

* * *

Fenris' head snapped around to the source of the sound. Hawke was screaming for him.

He quickly pushed his way towards the sound, the thick crowd making things difficult for him. Varric, Donnic, and Sebastian, following him.

Hawke screamed again, and this time the sound broke something inside Fenris. Eve was not screaming his name in pain, but in fear; fear and desperation. The sound somehow broke every ounce of restraint Fenris had, completely demolishing his control.

He willed his markings to life and shifted his eyes, roaring to the ceiling.

Hawke was screaming for him, something was very wrong, and he was not going to allow these people to keep him from her any longer.

Without pausing Fenris started ghosting towards the source of the sound, people cried out in gasp and shock as he blurred himself through the room, knocking anyone in his path down without a thought.

In only a matter of seconds Fenris broke through the crowd, having ghosted through it entirely. The sight before him made him snarl, Hawke was being held back by several people, all of them wearing the symbol of the Seeker.

He snarled at them louder "Take your hands off her now!"

They stared at him wide eyed for several seconds. A man finally shook his head "No, stand down elf, all Star Children are to be protected by the Chantry."

Hawke looked at Fenris desperately and he snarled at the man "I won't ask nicely, take your hands off of my wife, or I promise you will regret it!"

The man looked at some of his other Seekers as Hawke's friends all shoved their way to the front of the crowd "The elf is going to give us problems, restrain him."

Fenris didn't move as some of the Seekers approached him. He simply looked at Hawke quickly "Be ready to move Eve."

Eve nodded her head slightly and Fenris roared to the ceiling once more, before looking at the Seekers. He growled at them "I warned you."

Fenris ghosted over to Eve, ignoring the gasps and screams from the people in the crowd. He grabbed one of the Seekers holding her and literally threw the man across the room. More Seekers moved over to him, he simply snarled and grabbed another one, throwing them across the room as well. His icy blue eyes glaring at any that dared to come near him. Fenris lashed out his arm to one of them, his hand closing over the Seeker's helmet and crushing it within his grasp. One pulled out a sword and pointed it at him, Fenris snarled loudly and ghosted behind him and kicked him into a column, the column shook when the Seeker collided with it.

He heard the nobles screaming and panicking as he exposed his strength and speed, letting everyone present see the abilities that he covered up.

The stunned Seekers released Hawke as they watched Fenris toss people across the room as though they were made of cloth. Fenris turned on the spot and grabbed Hawke, scooping her into his arms and ghosting her out of the ballroom.

* * *

Hawke hugged him tightly as he didn't pause for a single second as he ran out of the Keep, putting distance between him and Eve and the Seekers that would steal her from him.

He listened to Hawke's racing heart, and internally cursed himself for not getting to her sooner.

Fenris raced to their estate, not pausing for a moment when he reached the door. Hawke hopped out of his arms and opened the door.

They slammed the door shut once they were inside. Shadow dashed into the main hall _**"What happened?"**_

Hawke held a hand to her chest as Fenris snarled "Seekers, they tried to take Eve."

Shadow tilted his head _**"This may sound strange but what is a Seeker?"**_

Eve panted "We'll explain later." She looked at Fenris "What do we do now?"

Fenris scowled "They will probably show up here soon."

Eve seemed to catch her breath "So let's grab our bags and go."

Fenris eyed her sharply "Where?"

Eve gave him his favorite sly smile "The retreat of course, we were already planning on going there. Now seems like the perfect time to me."

Fenris nodded his head and they raced up the stairs. Fenris grabbed their bags, casting a look at Eve "Anything you can't leave behind I would recommend grabbing now."

Hawke smiled at him before moving to her chest "Yea after your performance and the Seekers being on my tail, I don't think we'll be coming back here anytime soon." Fenris ghosted over to Hawke's desk and tore the hidden chest out of it, splintering the desk in the process. He snatched up his sketch books as Eve stuffed some of her books into her bag. She raced over to the weapon racks and grabbed her special throwing knives, her daggers, and Fenris' sword, all weapons that had been made for them by Ben. Eve tossed Fenris his sword as he finished packing his sketchbooks.

He caught it and moved over to the window, he spied the regiment of Seekers walking briskly to the estate "Eve we have to go, now!"

Hawke turned and ran over to him, still clad in her silver gown. She quickly threw both packs on her back and scrambled on to Fenris' back.

Fenris ghosted them both down the stairs and into the main hall "Shadow!"

The wolf was in the entryway, he threw Fenris a sharp look _**"Many humans are nearing."**_

Fenris growled as he moved to the door "We are going to be moving fast Shadow, can you keep up?"

Shadow nodded his head and Fenris threw the door open. The Seekers started running towards them.

Fenris willed his markings back to life and started ghosting towards the Hightown market stairs that would lead them to the city gates.

He heard the Seekers shouting in the distance, their heavy steps trying in vain to keep up with him.

Shadow ran a bit behind them, doing his best to keep up.

Fenris didn't pause until he passed the city gates, stopping only for a brief moment to allow Shadow to catch up.

Hawke was completely silent on his back as Shadow raced past them and Fenris started ghosting again. The three of them disappearing into the night.

* * *

**And yes everyone I have more stories planned, at least two more. Both of them will be stemming from this story, and one will be the sequel to it. Gimme some time with that one though, haven't worked all the bugs out. But keep your eyes open for 'Tales from the Retreat', guess who that one is gonna star?**

**Fun Fact: My vampires are based off the ones from a certain HBO series and Underworld only, I filled in the gaps and twisted them how I needed them but the general stats came from those. So credit goes to them. My vampires have nothing to do with those sickening sparkly ones, any coincidence is just that...coincidence! I have three people I talk to regularly to avoid any sparkly vampire associations (To my Vampire Safety Advocates, Thanks! VSA!)  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**This is the last official chapter of this story and I wanna take a moment to thank every one of you that has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. You have all made me smile and giggle like a school girl, it's kinda embarrassing actually.**

**And yea the thing with the Seekers was kinda predictable but it needed to happen, besides, doesn't mean I don't have more surprises in store! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Also wanna personally thank: Toxic Mayhem (idea bouncer, Vampire Safety Advocate, and best friend), Imperial-Hawke (confidence booster), GlysMari (awesome reader), Lady Celestria (idea bouncer and Vampire Safety Advocate), redfox1778 (cool person and fun PM-er), lava788 (amazing fan and idea bouncer), oh and of course Veevs (husband, pain in the ass, idea bouncer, and Vampire Safety Advocate). SPIRITS LOVE ALL OF YOU! MAKER KNOWS I DO!  
**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 71 Turning**

Fenris ghosted himself and Hawke through the countryside, his mind completely focused on getting her to the safety of his retreat. Shadow ran behind them, attempting to keep up with them.

Hawke whispered quietly in his ear "Do you think we could stop for a bit?"

Fenris said nothing but slowed down, coming to a gentle halt. Hawke immediately hopped off his back and sank onto the road. Shadow caught up with them and sat down on his haunches, trying to catch his breath.

Fenris looked around, they were far too exposed for his comfort, he wanted to get to the safety of the forest, where they would all be at an advantage.

Shadow looked at him sharply _**"We have put enough distance between us and them for now, let her calm down. And let me rest damnit."**_

Fenris snapped his head around to look at Hawke, she was rocking back and forth on her heels, her arms wrapped around her body. He could tell she was barely keeping herself together.

He crouched down next to her "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Hawke took a shaky breath "No, it's not that."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at her and Hawke whispered in a broken voice "It's just hitting me. We aren't going back, are we?" Eve looked at him with heartbreak in her eyes.

Fenris sighed and shook his head "No, not for a while at least. It's no longer safe for us to be there. Either of us."

Hawke gritted her teeth "You exposed yourself in front all those people for me, now they will be hunting you too…again. All because of my fucking secret."

Fenris wrapped his arm around her "They will not understand what I did nor what I am. True I proved myself to be something more than what everyone thought, but I do not regret it. I couldn't let you be taken from me again. Compared to that, a few more people who would hunt me is a small price to pay, and I would gladly pay it again."

Hawke continued to look at the ground angrily "I am so sorry about all this Fenris."

He pulled her closer to him "Do not berate yourself Eve, you could not have known. The Seekers can try to pursue us but they will not find us. And if they do, we shall be more than ready for them."

Eve nodded her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes "Do you think the others will be okay?"

Fenris thought for a moment before speaking firmly "I think they shall, after all they do not know anything about me. And Varric will be able to lie and say he knows nothing as well. They don't know where we are going, nor do they know our plans. There is no useful information they have that the Seekers will want."

"But Varric knows."

Fenris shook his head "And Varric has yet to tell a true story about you. He will give them nothing."

Eve sighed "We didn't even get to say goodbye."

Fenris stood up and looked down at her "We may see them again, after all we will have a lot of time on our hands soon. We may be able to arrange so we can see them before we go to Tevinter."

Eve's eyes widened "Do you really mean that?"

He nodded his head "Yes, though I'm not entirely sure how we would do that. But if it is safe, then we can try."

Eve looked at him curiously "When we get to the retreat, will you turn me?"

Fenris simply raised an eyebrow at her, and Hawke stood, speaking without looking at him "The Seekers are after me, my life in Kirkwall is over. We may as well start with forever now."

Fenris gave her a tiny smirk "I will do this Eve."

Hawke gave him a small smile and knelt down to rummage through her pack. After several moments she managed to unearth a skirt and a bodice. She looked at Fenris "I'm going to change, hanging on to your back in an evening gown is hardly comfortable."

Fenris nodded his head and Shadow spoke in their minds _**"I'm going to continue on, make sure the road ahead is clear. Shout if you need me, otherwise I'll see you at the retreat."**_

They both nodded and watched as the wolf ran ahead, disappearing into the brush along the road. Hawke quickly stripped from her evening gown and dawned a black bodice and her favorite blue skirt.

When she was finished changing she looked down at her feet and quickly shucked her dress shoes, tossing them in a bush on the side of the road along with her dress.

She turned to Fenris "Well, I have a week's worth of clothes and no shoes and no armor. Somehow it didn't occur to me to grab shoes."

Fenris scowled for a moment before he looked at her plainly "Were you able to bring your gold?"

Eve nodded her head "Luckily I thought to grab it, I guess before we move on from the retreat we'll need to go shopping."

Fenris audibly gulped and Eve giggled a bit "Don't worry Fenris, it won't be that bad."

He looked down the path, speaking without looking at her "Who knows, maybe one of the carriages that crash at the sharp turn at the base of the mountain may have something suitable for you."

Eve smiled her sly smile "Let's hope so, but for now we should probably get going."

He nodded his head and sank into a crouch. Eve pulled her pack onto her back, along with Fenris'. Her back protested from the weight of both packs, Fenris' sword, and her daggers, but she ignored it as Fenris rose to his feet and started ghosting.

Eve looked up at the clear, night sky and sighed happily. Soon she would be able to ghost herself and not need to burden Fenris with carrying her. She would be able to see the heavens in their beautiful dance anytime she wanted. She would be completely free, with Fenris.

Hawke leaned down to speak in his ear "I meant to ask you Fenris, but would you mind if I moved in with you?"

Fenris chuckled loudly, the sound relaxing Hawke immensely "Of course I don't mind Eve, personally I think you are more comfortable at the retreat than you were at the estate."

Eve laughed cheerfully "Well duh, it's in a forest. I love forests, plus the retreat is so peaceful and perfect. And it has you and Shadow, and that's all I need."

Fenris turned his head to smirk at her as he ghosted them into the forest, the skyline of the heavens being swallowed up by the green of the trees. "You and Shadow are all I need as well."

* * *

Hawke's companions were all gathered in the main hall of her estate. Each of them looked around the empty hall in confusion. The Seekers had left for now, pursuing Hawke and Fenris. They had all come here to try to make sense of what happened.

Aveline finally broke the silence "So judging by the mess in their room, they definitely left in a hurry. And Shadow is gone too."

Isabela nodded her head "Hawke's desk was practically destroyed, whatever was in there, someone clearly spent no effort trying to be gentle in getting it out."

Varric shrugged his shoulders "I'm guessing it was another of Hawke's hidey holes."

Sebastian looked at them all with wide eyes "How can you all be talking about desks? Did you not see Fenris at the ball? Did you not see what he did?"

Isabela and Aveline remained silent, Merrill trembled a bit at the fresh memory of Fenris' unexpected and completely shocking display of power.

Varric gave Sebastian a sharp look "Elf did what he needed to do to get her out of there."

Aveline waved her hands in the air "That much we saw, I think Sebastian is more focused on how he did what he did."

Isabela eyed Varric curiously "You know how Fenris did whatever he did don't you?"

Varric looked around the room at them all and sighed "Yea."

Aveline stormed over to him "Well out with it!"

Varric met her glare "Trust me Aveline I wouldn't be doing anyone any favors if I told you."

Isabela narrowed her eyes at him "Where did they go?"

Merrill spoke up timidly "He probably took her to a forest like he did the last time he took her out of town."

Varric shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in front of him "I have no idea about that, but a forest does make sense."

Isabela spoke quickly "The Planascene forest is the closest one, we should look there."

Varric sighed "We won't find them, if I know Elf, he's gonna make them disappear now, wherever they are."

Sebastian glared at Varric "Why won't you tell us what you know?"

Varric looked at him sharply once more "Because, it will only bring trouble for all of us. If you need an explanation for Elf's weird strength and speed, use his markings as an excuse then damnit."

Merrill looked at him curiously "There's only so much lyrium can do, and what Fenris did goes far beyond the capabilities of lyrium."

Aveline nodded her head in agreement and raised an eyebrow at Varric "So tell us Varric, what did he do and how did he do it?"

Varric groaned "I'm not telling, but trust me when I tell you all that Elf is going to keep her safe. And if I tell you all how then we risk putting them both in real deep shit."

Isabela looked at him sharply "And just how long have you known about whatever Fenris did? And how do you know he can keep her safe?"

Varric shocked them all by smiling and laughing softly "Elf can keep her safe because he's done it before, a few times in fact. Though I'm not too sure on the details." He spoke with a smooth lie, he really didn't want them all to pester him and force him to relive things he'd rather forget.

Varric shook his head and continued "I've only known about Elf's…uh…extra shit for a few months now. Hawke has known for a lot longer."

Sebastian's eyes blew open "Hawke knows?"

Isabela rolled her eyes "Please Sebastian, do you honestly think she didn't? I mean whatever he did at the ball didn't shock her one bit, meaning she has probably seen him do it before. Plus hello? They're married, whatever he's hiding doesn't seem like something one can hide from their spouse."

Merrill looked at them quickly "But they've only been married a few days, you said Hawke has known for a lot longer than that."

Varric scratched his head "I think Elf said Hawke has known for like maybe two years or so."

Aveline glared at him "So you know and Hawke knows, and you still won't tell us?"

Varric shook his head somberly "Sorry Captain, but with the Seekers on Hawke's ass, and her secret being blown wide open, Elf's secret is the only thing they have going for them right now. And I'm not gonna risk taking that from them."

Varric was determined to not tell anyone Elf's secret. They could do whatever they wanted, say whatever they wanted to him, but he knew he wouldn't talk. Elf had shown unprecedented trust in him by telling him everything. And then he had gone and outdone himself by risking his secret to save Hawke. In his mind, Varric owed the Elf a debt that could only be repaid with silence.

Merrill spoke softly, breaking him from his thoughts "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Varric sighed "I'm not sure Daisy, I'm really not sure."

* * *

Eve shifted her barefeet on the grass covering the ground surrounding the retreat, the soft grass felt cool and soothing to her feet that were still aching from the ridiculous dress shoes she had been wearing earlier.

She heard Fenris approach her from behind quietly. He spoke with a nervous edge to his tone "I haven't seen Shadow yet, though he is probably still moving through the woods."

Eve turned to face him, her soft smile reassuring "He'll howl if he needs us, I think he knows this place better than you even. After all he has spent the most time here."

Fenris nodded his head and Eve sighed "I know you're nervous about this Fenris, but I trust you."

He looked at her in disbelief as Eve walked away, making her way to the hollowed out rock Fenris called home. "How can you trust me this much Eve? I will be effectively killing you."

Eve turned and smiled softly at him once more "I trust you because I love you Fenris. You have never intentionally harmed me and I know you never will. Just the fact that you're so nervous about this means you care about me. But I know you'll do fine, you've read Arkus' journal at least a thousand times, I know you can recite what it says from memory."

Fenris inhaled slowly and followed Eve into the rock. Fenris lit the fireplaces in both rooms as Eve placed their packs on the floor near the entrance.

Eve turned to him "Shall we go into the bedroom for this?"

He nodded his head slowly, his nerves and fears threatening to unhinge him. Eve laid herself down on the bed and Fenris swallowed the lump in his throat, giving her a pained look as she smiled softly at him "I must warn you Eve, this will hurt, and for that I am sorry."

Eve laughed softly "Any pain from you Fenris is welcome, and it will be worth it, so let's not waste anymore time and just do this."

Fenris inhaled sharply and extended his fangs. He gave Eve a heartbreakingly tender look "I love you Eve."

Eve smiled her sly smile "Don't make it sound so horrible Fenris, we're not saying goodbye yet damnit. But still I love you too."

Fenris lowered his head to hers as he knelt next to his bed, capturing her lips with a searing kiss. Their tongues met and Fenris growled as her tongue danced around his mouth.

Shadow barked softly from outside the retreat, breaking them apart. Eve smiled at him once more, winking as she spoke "See you in a few days Fenris."

Fenris nodded his head slightly and lashed out at her, sinking his fangs into the flesh of her throat. He immediately started drawing her blood into his mouth.

* * *

Eve held back a gasp as he kept drinking, unlike every other time he had bitten her, this one had actually hurt. Now she could tell how much he had been holding back, being gentle with his bites and careful with how much blood he took.

She closed her eyes, already she felt weaker. Fenris was taking her blood quickly, wanting to get this done, but not wanting to rush too much, he didn't want to mess this up and end up actually killing her.

Fenris heard Shadow walk into the room, the wolf hopped lightly onto the bed and laid across Eve's legs as Fenris continued drawing her blood.

Several minutes passed, the only sounds coming from Fenris continuing to drain Eve, and Eve's now labored breaths.

Eve felt her body start to tingle, like she had been sitting in one position too long and had suddenly moved. Her legs felt heavy and her mind was starting to feel foggy.

Fenris forced himself to keep drinking, the sound of Eve's heartbeat starting to slow, driving him insane with worry. Shadow didn't interrupt him with his thoughts, instead allowing Fenris to concentrate on what he was doing.

Eve felt her body growing increasingly heavy and yet strangely light at the same time, her limbs ached painfully and her throat felt like it was on fire where Fenris was still drinking her blood. She felt the fog in her mind slowly overwhelm her and pull her suddenly into unconsciousness.

Fenris pulled away after a few more minutes, Eve was almost completely drained and her heart had slowed to a point where even he could barely hear it beat. He quickly ghosted into the other room and snatched up one of Hawke's special knives.

He returned less than a second later and used the knife to slit his own wrist, barely noticing the knife he held was the one that had his own name on it.

Fenris held his bleeding wrist to her mouth, allowing his blood to flow into her while he used his other hand to force her to swallow it. He didn't turn as he spoke quietly to Shadow "Can you still hear her?"

Shadow shook his head _**"She became unconscious several minutes ago. But it may please you to know that before that happened her thoughts were very peaceful."**_

Fenris nodded his head but said nothing. Eve's heart was still barely beating. The wound on his wrist healed and Fenris took the knife and reopened it once more.

Several tense minutes passed as Fenris continued to silently force his blood into Eve. His mind was a storm of worry. He had tried the ritual once more three weeks ago, and it had been successful. He had studied every detail Arkus had recorded about turning. _So why isn't her heart beating again yet? It's supposed to be so simple, I take her blood and give her mine. What if Arkus missed something? What if I've actually killed her? Please forgive me Eve, please something happen!_

Shadow's voice broke into his mind _**"Calm yourself Fenris, I'm certain it will work. Just give it time."**_

Fenris scowled as he reopened his wrist once more, beginning to grow weary and exhausted himself. _What do you know of this?_

Shadow huffed _**"I may not know the details, but I'm certain you do. If you were as uncertain about this before as you seem to be now, you wouldn't have done this."**_

Fenris opened his mouth to actually speak to the wolf when a sound took over his mind completely. Eve's heartbeat had picked up, in fact it was racing. Her thundering heart sounded like it was trying to break out of her chest.

Fenris breathed a small sigh of relief as he forced the last bits of his blood into her mouth. Shadow tilted his head _**"I take it this is supposed to happen?"**_

He nodded his head and removed his arm from her mouth. Fenris could barely stand. He grabbed his coat laying on the floor and rifled around in the pockets. Finally he unearthed one of the vials of dragon's blood and he drained it completely.

Shadow seemed to smirk at him _**"Thirsty?"**_

Fenris nodded his head again "Arkus told me that when he turned me he barely had the strength to go feed afterwards."

Fenris pulled out one of his flasks and drained it as well, speaking quietly between gulps "I have no intention of leaving Eve to go feed until she wakes."

Shadow turned to look at Eve once more, her heart had slowed again, almost to a point where it didn't seem to be beating at all. _**"Well with that much dragon blood in you, plus your regular stuff, you shouldn't need to feed for a while. How long will she be like this?"**_

Fenris shrugged his shoulders, his eyes locked on Eve's unconscious form "Arkus told me I was out for ten days, but the standard seems to be three."

Shadow rose to his feet and hopped off the bed _**"In that case I suppose I'll go do some hunting of my own."**_

Fenris looked at the wolf curiously, Shadow seemed to smirk again _**"When she wakes I assume she'll be very thirsty, so I'm off to see if I can find any dens of bandits or something holed up in the mountains somewhere. They should satisfy a new vampire's appetite, correct?"**_

Fenris nodded his head "That should be fine yes. But be careful Shadow."

The wolf nodded his head and left the cave. Fenris continued to watch Eve anxiously.

* * *

Eve looked around herself curiously, completely unsure of where she was. It was very dark, and foggy. A silver mist covered up her feet, rising almost to her waist. There were no sounds, no sights, no smells. It was just darkness and fog.

Her body however was screaming in pain, every part of her felt like it was made of stone, heavy and crushing.

Eve tried to move her feet forward but she found that she couldn't so instead she just sank down to the ground that was oddly smooth and untextured in any way. She kept peering into the dark and the fog trying to see something, anything. But there was nothing but more darkness and fog. Eve sighed, she had no clue why she was here or where here was. Nothing made any sense. Her mind was as foggy as this place. Had she always been in this dark, lonely place? If not why couldn't she remember being anywhere else before?

At that moment a figure appeared in the darkness, moving towards her slowly. She tried to rise to her feet but found herself too weak to stand.

The figure moved closer to her, Eve looked at the person cautiously and curiously.

The figure stopped a few feet in front of her. Eve took in the person, a man, he appeared to be around forty and he was very tall, his height truly making him tower over her. He had dark hair that was held in a long braid. His face showed a few wrinkles and he wore a dark robe completely devoid of any detail. He looked so familiar.

The man smiled softly at her "Well little one, what brings you here?"

Eve felt her jaw drop as the man continued smiling at her with beautiful grey eyes. His voice had been deep and smoothing but had an ancient tone to it.

The man came closer to her "Well little one? Are you going to answer me?"

Eve finally remembered who he was though she couldn't remember how she knew his name, his name rolled off her tongue before she could stop it. "Arkus?"

He smiled brightly "So you know me? Then it would seem my presence here is not a mistake, my son has chosen you has he?"

Eve clutched her head in her hands, she knew this man but couldn't recall from where she knew him. _Why is he here? Why am I here? Where is here? And who's this son Arkus spoke of?_

Arkus laughed softly "It's alright little one, your mind will clear soon. This is just part of the process."

Eve looked at him pleadingly "Please who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

Arkus laughed softly and sat down next to her, the mist swirling away as he moved. "As you know I am Arkus. As for where you are, that is of no consequence, you will not be here forever."

She looked at him desperately "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Arkus gave her a soft smile, he seemed to be a tender man, a calm man "You are here, little one, because my son has chosen you to join him."

Eve shook her head "I don't understand, who is your son? Why can't I remember anything?"

Arkus looked at her curiously "Do you know your name?"

Eve nodded her head "I'm Eve."

He continued looking at her curiously "Do you remember anything about your life Eve?"

She shook her head "No I just know my name! That's it! Please, please tell me what's going on?"

Arkus smiled at her again "Does the name Fenris mean anything to you?"

Eve shook her head "No, should it?"

Arkus nodded his head "Think about your name, think about Fenris, and my name as well, it should come to you."

Eve closed her eyes doing as Arkus asked and thinking on the names. _Arkus…Eve…Fenris…Arkus…Fenris…Eve…Fenris…Eve…Arkus…Fenris…_

* * *

Time didn't seem to move forward in this strange place, but it felt like hours passed by. Eve had started focusing on the name Fenris, she knew Eve was her name, and Arkus was still sitting next to her quietly.

She forced her empty mind to concentrate on the name, sometimes she would see flashes of white, others glimpses of a moss green color or an icy blue. But never a full image of this elusive person who bore this name.

Eve threw her hands up "I give up! I don't know who this damn Fenris person is!"

Arkus raised an eyebrow at her "You should, he's the one that told you my name. Think about it, how do you know my name?"

Eve groaned and closed her eyes again, concentrating on Arkus now, instead of this annoying mystery person.

* * *

More time seemed to pass by, it felt as if weeks were flying by as she sat here in the dark, foggy place with Arkus.

Finally Eve heard Arkus' name being spoken in her mind. The voice wasn't hers or Arkus' though. It was a deep, gravelly voice, a rough timbre that seemed to reach out from the void of her mind and pierce her soul.

Suddenly an image burst into her mind, stunning her with it's clarity. It was a memory, she was sitting in a room, a person sitting across from her at the table. A book in her hands, and a drawing of Arkus staring up at her. The person across the table had snow white hair, beautiful green eyes, and white markings running across his tanned skin.

The man looked sad as he spoke to her in the memory "_He was the Wiseman of the group, he left one day to take a short trip to the mainland. I watched as his ship was blown apart, the Qunari blackpowder had taken us all by surprise. Arkus did not survive. No one on the ship did."_

Eve gasped as the memory faded and was replaced by another one. This time the same man was kissing her as they lay in a bed, holding her tightly. It quickly faded and was once more replaced by another.

* * *

Eve shivered as the memories came bursting forth, Arkus laughing softly "I see you have remembered him."

Eve turned to look at him with wide eyes, completely unable to believe what had just happened. She had actually managed to forget him, Fenris, the person who was the most important thing in her life. Even his name had been lost to her, but with the return of him, everything came flooding back. Not only memories of Fenris, but the memories of everyone else in her life. Upon arriving in this dark, fog filled place she had been an empty shell, completely devoid of everything but her name, remarkably she had managed to know who Arkus was, even though she had never actually met him. Eve still could not believe that she had lost her memories of Fenris, for however brief a time.

She fumbled for words "How…I mean…why…but…how could I forget him?"

Arkus continued to chuckle softly "Ah little one, do not fear, it is one of the things that happens when one is being turned."

Eve gave him a sharp look "That's right, I'm here because Fenris is turning me. Does this mean it worked?"

He nodded his head "It does, Fenris is strong. I am relieved he is able to turn another, and that he still lives. Tell me what has become of him?"

Eve looked at him curiously, not answering his question as she posed one to him "Is this when Fenris lost his memories?"

Arkus shook his head "No my dear, his memories were taken before he was brought to me."

She continued to look at him curiously "So are you really here? Or am I just imagining you?"

"That's a difficult question, suffice it to say that I am as here as I need to be."

Eve raised an eyebrow at him "I don't follow."

Arkus studied her carefully "In our world, when one is being turned, it is custom for the elder of the bloodline, most recently passed, to come to the aid of the new carrier."

She looked at him blankly "Uh…can you reword that? Something less…ummm…smart."

Arkus laughed softly "Simply put, when a new vampire is made, the elder who shares the closest blood to them that has truly died, is called upon to aid the new vampire during their turning. It's an effort to help them maintain sanity. The turning is not an easy process, many simply lose themselves during it. How are you feeling by the way little one?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders "I'm sore, my legs and arms ache, and my neck hurts, but it's not horrible. I've been through far worse."

Arkus nodded his head "Strong and resilient, just like Fenris. Leave it to him to find another so like him. He didn't struggle with the pain of being turned either."

Eve looked at him "Because of his markings?"

Arkus looked at her plainly "Whether his tolerance came from his elven heritage or his markings I do not know. Though I believe it was his markings, the pain from that ritual would be hard to surpass in any species."

"So who came to help Fenris when he was turned?"

"From what he told me, no one did. He was alone and for that I was truly sorry. I did not know what turning an elf would be like, Fenris is the first and only elven vampire. He will probably remain the only one."

Arkus turned to her and shocked her with a soft smile, Eve had no clue what he was smiling about, Fenris' story just seemed to keep getting sadder. Arkus answered her unspoken question "I am pleased it appears he is no longer alone, may I be so bold as to once more ask about how he fares?"

Eve blushed a bit, she had completely forgotten Arkus had asked about how Fenris had been. She smiled at him "He's fine, he is completely free now, I helped him kill Danarius and we've pretty much been together since."

Arkus frowned "I had thought that his former master might make his life challenging. Though I had planned to kill the man myself, once Fenris was a bit more trained up. But sadly I never got the chance to see him learn anything more. I wish I had been able to spend more time with him. It was truly unfair for him to be thrust into the world on his own when his was so young in his new life, but he seems to have overcome that and risen above it."

Eve sighed "He's amazing that's for sure. Fenris seemed to do well on his own. He's saved my life more times than I can count. He speaks very fondly of you."

Arkus' eyes lit up "Does he?"

She nodded her head "Absolutely, you're like a father to him, and he speaks of you like one."

* * *

Arkus smiled brightly at her "And what of you little one? How do you know my son?"

Eve blushed a bit more and Arkus chuckled happily "Ah so it seems my son has found himself a mate, well done Fenris. I had worried about him in that aspect, but I can see he has chosen well."

Eve smiled at him "I'm sure he is really worried about me."

Arkus nodded his head in agreement "Fenris has a very strong heart, when I knew him he was afraid of it though. To him, giving into any form of emotion was to show weakness and that was something he could not allow. But I am pleased that you seem to have cured that problem of his. I always knew he could be a very caring man if given the chance."

Eve's smile grew a bit "He is definitely one of a kind, and I really love him. How long do think it will be until I wake up and see him again?"

Arkus thought quietly for a moment "I'm not sure, we have been here for sometime now, so maybe soon? Though I cannot tell for sure, time seems to have no meaning here."

Eve sighed "So I've noticed. Can't wait til I wake up, I'm ready for this damned pain to be gone, I mean it's not terrible just annoying, like my star alarm."

Arkus looked at her with wide eyes that Eve didn't notice as she continued speaking "So why did you choose to turn Fenris?"

Arkus shook his head and cast his gaze on the ground "I turned him because even with how badly wounded he was, his heart insisted on beating, though it was struggling to do so. I felt like I couldn't let such a strong heart give out. I didn't know anything about him other than he was strong, and his strength was not limited to his muscles, but it spread to his heart and mind as well. I was very intrigued by him, and his markings I'm ashamed to say. I hoped that maybe his markings would allow his turning to be successful, so I could meet the man that bore them and find out about him and what he endured to give off such a strong feeling of determination. I am pleased to say I was successful."

Eve smiled her sly smile "I'm pleased as well, if it wasn't for Fenris, I'd be long dead by now."

Arkus smiled quickly before eyeing her seriously "Please don't think me too bold, but I must know, I sense something different about you, what are you?"

Eve frowned "I am…or was…a Star Child. I don't know if I will be one when I wake up or not."

Arkus' eyes lit up "Truly? A Star Child? My son found and has bonded to a true Star Child?"

Eve looked at Arkus blankly "If I didn't know better I'd say you were excited about that."

Arkus clapped his hands together and laughed cheerfully "I should say so! This is truly amazing! Oh if I were still in the world, the questions I would ask you!"

Eve raised an eyebrow at him "But you are really dead, so what's the point? But I am curious, do you know what me being a Star Child will do to me being vampire?"

Arkus sighed and shook his head "Sadly no, I'm not well versed on that subject. I spent more of my time learning about my kind and our ways. Though there is someone who would know, but I'm not sure if he's alive."

Eve looked at him encouragingly "Who?"

Arkus smirked at her "His name is Cabal, when I existed, he was Covenmaster of Ferelden. He knows a great deal about Star Children."

Eve smiled "Well whenever we get to Ferelden, I'll have to find him and ask him."

Arkus nodded his head and Eve smiled. They talked a bit more about Fenris' training as a vampire and the culture of vampires. Eve listened intently, still ashamed she had forgotten Fenris for even a single second, but from what Arkus told her, it was completely normal.

It felt like days passed as Eve listened to Arkus sharing his knowledge with her. Suddenly she felt her heart hammering in her chest, this had been happening since she woke up here. But this time was different, it felt like her heart was trying to destroy itself by pounding against her ribs, and it hurt a lot.

Arkus smiled softly as Eve clutched her aching chest.

Out of nowhere a blinding pain hit her neck, exactly where Fenris had bitten and drained her, she felt like it was being ripped open slowly and painfully. One of her hands left her chest to cup her throat.

Arkus rose to his feet, gently pulling Eve up as he did so "It is ending, make sure to give Fenris my regards when you see him. And I look forward to meeting any you make as well little one."

Eve looked at him dumbfounded, he said it was ending, so this pain was death. The pain in her neck was too great, she couldn't even speak to Arkus.

Arkus moved over to her, he towered over her, standing more than a foot taller than her. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, trying to calm her panicked features "Don't worry little one, you shall be seeing Fenris soon. Just calm yourself now, and open your eyes."

Eve shook her head as the pain in her heart and throat intensified to a point where she was afraid she couldn't stand. Arkus started walking away from her, keeping his calm grey eyes locked on hers as he backed away.

Eve wanted to throw her hands out to grab him and pull him back, but she couldn't move her hands from her body, for fear that it would fall apart.

Suddenly as Arkus faded into the mist, her vision went completely black and she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Fenris stood over Eve's thrashing form, her arms and legs moving around wildly. Her back arched off the bed.

It had been three days since he had drained her and replaced her blood with his own. Three long…agonizing…excruciating…days.

Eve's heart had been either racing and thundering or nearly silent and still the whole time. She had jerked a few times but nothing like this. She hadn't made a sound the entire time and now she was screaming at the top of her lungs, the sound piercing Fenris' keen ears like a knife to the skull.

Unsure of how to calm her, Fenris did the only thing he could think of. He whipped out the full flask that Arkus had given him over a decade ago and held it to her mouth.

"Drink Eve, it should help."

He sighed when the blood touched her lips and she instantly stopped thrashing. Instead of screaming, she latched her lips around the flask and pulled the contents into her mouth as though her life depended on it.

Once it was empty, her body completely sagged back against the bed and she fell completely silent. Fenris leaned over her "Eve? Eve? Can you hear me?"

Fenris inhaled slowly when there was no response and turned back to sit by the bed once more.

Before he could even sit down, Eve inhaled sharply.

Fenris immediately straightened himself and moved back to the bed. Eve's eyes were open as she cast her gaze around the room frantically.

Fenris sighed slowly, trying to think of words to describe the measure of relief he was feeling at this very moment. Eve's eyes locked on his, her crystal gaze intent on him. "It's me Eve."

Eve said nothing but continued to stare at him, Fenris smirked. For once he knew exactly what she needed. He took out his final full flask and held it to her mouth. Her nostrils flared from the smell of the blood and she sucked down the liquid as quickly as she had the first time.

Fenris chuckled softly "Well it appears I shall need to take you out to feed, and soon."

Eve tilted her head as she continued to look at him "Fenris?"

He nodded his head and leaned down to kiss her forehead "Welcome to immortality Eve."

He leaned back and Eve sat up, looking around in wonder. Her gaze falling once more on Fenris, she smiled her sly smile and threw her arms around him "I knew you could do it!"

Shadow darted into the room _**"Ah the sleeping beauty finally awakens! I must say you had us worried, I thought Fenris was going to be the first vampire to have a heart attack!"**_

Fenris scowled at the wolf and Eve laughed softly.

* * *

He turned and pulled her into his arms tightly "I was terrified I would lose you once more."

Eve pulled back and smiled at him "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore Fenris, you're stuck with me now. Am I actually a vampire? I don't really feel any different."

Fenris rolled his eyes and moved to one of the shelves, taking a small mirror and handing it to Eve.

She gasped, she looked exactly the same as before, her face hadn't changed one bit, but now she had two gleaming white fangs in her mouth, just like Fenris, they hung from her upper jaw. Eve ran a finger up to touch them, they felt like normal teeth, just sharper.

Fenris smirked at her "Are you done admiring yourself Eve? Perhaps you would like to learn to feed now? I know I'm thirsty and I am certain you are."

Eve looked at him with a sarcastic smile, rising from the bed and shocking herself with the speed she employed. Fenris smiled a huge smile at her and led her out of the retreat.

It was nighttime in the forest, and she could see the heavens with more clarity than she had ever dreamed possible. Every detail of the rockfaces surrounding Fenris' retreat, and the tree that grew over their rock home, was perfectly clear. She could hear the breeze moving gently through the vines and even hear the birds that were perched in the upper branches.

Eve turned to face Fenris with a bright wide smile, as he wore an equally bright smile. "I have a message for you."

Fenris looked at her curiously now "Oh?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically "Arkus says hi!"

Fenris shocked her by smiling "I was wondering if you would see him, I didn't see anyone when I was turning but I had hoped you would."

Eve rolled her eyes "You could have warned me about all that."

Fenris gave her a smug smile "Well I didn't know what to expect when a human was turning, I only remember mine. And I'm not a human."

Eve gave him an equally smug smile and approached him "Nor am I. We are both vampires now damnit, no more weak little humans for you."

Fenris laughed happily "But they taste so good Eve, and they make life exciting."

Eve's eyes widened to the size of saucers "Holy shit you're actually joking? Am I really back? Or am I still in that weird dream fog place?"

Fenris chuckled softly "So cannot imagine what a relief it is to be to have you back. And in a far less…ummm…destructible form."

Eve smiled his favorite sly smile as she moved closer to him "That's right tough guy, you thought I was a pain in the ass before, just wait and see what I do now that I'm a hell of a lot harder to kill."

Fenris groaned but Eve quickly silenced him by placing her lips over his and pulling him closer to her. Fenris smirked a bit, he could easily tell he was still stronger than his minx but still her lips on his made him feel weak.

Fenris nipped her lips with his teeth and she opened her mouth to him. He swept his tongue inside her mouth and felt like crying for joy when he discovered she tasted the same only her taste seemed like it had been amplified now.

Eve moaned into his mouth, the taste of Fenris was the greatest thing there was. There was simply no way she'd ever be able to get enough of him. She moved her hands to his chest, trying to remove his tunic from his body.

Shadow barked softly and started moving away from them **_"Alright you two. That's my cue to leave...I'll be spending the next few...weeks with the wild wolves. Welcome to immortality Eve, have fun!"_**

Fenris rolled his eyes as the wolf could be heard disappearing into the depths of the forest.

Eve raised a disappointed eyebrow at Fenris when he stepped away from her and he shook his head "I promise Eve, once we have fed we shall probably spend the next few weeks doing exactly what you're thinking, but we need to feed first. I don't know about you but I'm very thirsty."

Eve smiled his very sly smile "I am very thirsty Fenris, so who's on the menu?"

Fenris smiled darkly "Shadow found a den of bandits on the far side of the mountain, I think they'll do for starters."

Eve chuckled darkly along with him and Fenris shifted his eyes and extended his fangs "So Eve Blackheart, ready to learn how to ghost?"

* * *

**Alright people, all that's left is the epilogue! It's been a long time coming but I wanna say, this has been one seriously fun experience!  
**

**Fun Fact: I originally had about six different possible endings for this story, in the end I didn't go with my personal favorite, I went with the one I thought you all would like most. But still all of the endings had...well the same ending, the only thing that varied was how we got there.  
**


	72. Chapter 72

**This was the hardest chapter to write of this entire story, it took me almost a week to do it. Thanks Toxic Mayhem for the constant reviewing during your troubled times, luv ya girl!**

**Also shout out to lava788, my contest winner from Ch 60. The prize was giving input and being a deciding factor in how the epilogue played out. So in a way, the epilogue is fan based! **

**This is the new longest chapter of the story, seems appropriate to me. Without further ado, here is the conclusion to Stars Fall!**

* * *

**Stars Fall**

**Chapter 72 Epilogue**

Varric watched as the rest of the Seekers walked away from Hawke's home. Cassandra's interrogation had taken almost a full day. But in the end, it had been worth it.

Varric laughed quietly to himself. So many people had the wrong idea about what had happened more than a year ago in the Gallows. They had it in their heads somehow that Hawke was to blame for everything.

The past year had been a rough one everywhere. The mages had broken away from the Circle, the templars had rebelled as well; the Chantry was falling apart little by little. And one of the latest rumors was certainly not going to make things easier. There was a public outcry from all over Thedas that the Chantry needed to release the Star Children.

People everywhere were claiming that with so many mages on the loose, the Chantry were being complete idiots to not release the men and women who needed no training to fight against the blood magic.

Varric had rolled his eyes when he heard that rumor. He knew that everyone was thinking about Hawke when they thought of this. It was known throughout Thedas now that Hawke was a Star Child, people seemed to be thrilled about that fact, even if some of them believed that she had started a war. The Chantry had adamantly refused to give up its task of protecting the Star Children, saying that they would be of no help now.

Varric knew those others wouldn't be any help, they weren't Hawke. They had grown up sheltered and locked away from the world, Hawke hadn't.

Cassandra had been asking around Kirkwall about Hawke, trying to find out any information she could about where the world's only loose Star Child might be now. Inevitably all fingers had pointed her to Hawke's few remaining companions in Kirkwall, Aveline, Merrill, and Varric.

Varric had known when he found out the Seekers were in the city, that he would be the one they would seek. He was a storyteller after all. Varric had told Cassandra everything she wanted to know…or so she thought. He hadn't told her about Hawke's little trip to Tevinter to be tortured, her and Elf's trip to Ferelden, what really happened at the Hanged Man that one day, Furface hadn't even been mentioned, nor the fact that Hawke's elven husband was a vampire. Somehow those little things had slipped his mind. Varric chuckled as he thought about it.

Hawke's companions hadn't seen her or Fenris since that fateful night at the Viscount's ball over a year ago. It had taken a few days before they stopped pestering Varric about Fenris' unusual abilities and Hawke's whereabouts.

He was quite proud that he and he alone knew the secret Fenris was hiding. Varric turned back to look at Hawke's empty estate. No one had lived here since. Bodahn and Sandal had moved on to Orlais before Hawke and Fenris had even disappeared, and Orana had been working for him at Bianca's Rest, formerly known as the Hanged Man. Her cooking skills were amazing and the mystery stew that had been a former staple of the tavern was a thing of the past.

"Varric!"

He turned back to see Merrill and Aveline running up to him. Merrill was out of breath "Orana told me that the Seekers dragged you out of the tavern, are you alright?"

Varric smiled "I'm just fine Daisy, my ass is a little sore from sitting for so long and I'm in desperate need of a drink, but I'm fine."

Aveline raised an eyebrow at him "What did they want with you?"

Varric looked at her blankly "What do you think Aveline?"

Aveline smirked "To know what everyone else wants to know, where is Hawke?"

Varric nodded "Ultimately, though first she wanted to know pretty much everything about Hawke. I may have skimmed on a few details."

Aveline laughed, they had all agreed that some of Hawke's more emotional adventures were to remain a secret, though Varric was the only one that actually knew the details about most of them.

Merrill eyed him curiously "So Varric, have you umm…heard any new rumors? I got a letter from Talia a few days ago, Ben is curious to know if we've heard anything new."

Benny Boy didn't seem quite as shaken as he should have been when they had all attended his wedding to the lovely Talia a month after Hawke and Fenris had disappeared. In fact Benny Boy seemed to be a bit happy about it, though he still asked about whether or not they had heard anything from her in his letters. Ben and Talia's son had been born almost seven months ago. No one was surprised when the pair named their newborn son Hawk Galden. Their friends in Ferelden had found the name curious, but all of Hawke's companions knew that Ben was paying homage to his childhood friend and adopted sister, who had given him this life.

"Varric?"

Merrill's voice broke him from his thoughts, and Varric smirked at both her and Aveline "Why in fact I have heard another one, it's pretty much the same as the last one, though this one has a bit more detail to it."

Aveline and Merrill's eyes lit up. Merrill practically squealed as Aveline gave him a small, slightly pleading look "Go on tell us what you've heard damnit."

Varric looked around them and ushered them both into Hawke's empty home. All of Hawke's companions still came here occasionally when they wanted to speak privately or sometimes just to look around for any signs that maybe Hawke and Fenris had been here recently.

* * *

Merrill quickly lit the fireplace in the main hall and turned back to face Varric and Aveline.

Aveline looked at him seriously "So are the rumors true?"

Varric returned her serious look with a smile "From what my sources have been able to tell me, it sounds like them, but no one can really say for sure."

Merrill gave him a pleading look "So what's the new rumor?"

Varric gave them both a sly smirk "Well the latest one seems to involve the same pair only this time someone caught a glimpse of white."

Merrill practically squealed once more and Aveline smiled a bit "Tell us everything Varric."

Varric continued with his sly smirk "According to my sources, another Senator was found dead last week. Same style, knife to the heart, and he had written a note officially freeing all his slaves. It was at night…again. But the only difference with this time is a person passing by on the street in front of the Senator's house, says they saw two figures leaving the house looking like a blur. Apparently one of the blurs stopped for just a second and I'm quoting here 'scowled at me'. The man told my sources that the scowling figure had snow white hair."

Aveline huffed "That's it?"

Varric looked at her plainly "Hey it's more than the other ones. None of the other seven rumors even had a slight description, other than the same standard two blurring figures."

Merrill sighed "But Hawke can't do the blur thing Fenris can."

Aveline spoke sternly "And Maker only knows how many white haired people are in Minrathous with grudges against the magisters."

Varric groaned, he had known that Aveline and Merrill would want more, but the killings in Minrathous had been well hidden, and the culprits had always vanished without a trace. But Varric knew beyond a doubt that Hawke and Elf were in Tevinter, exacting payment from the magisters who had participated in her torture. He also knew that Hawke probably could do the 'blur thing' now, it only made sense to him that Elf would turn Hawke into a vampire to keep her around.

But as it was, the others still didn't know what Elf really was, and Varric had no intentions of that changing…ever.

Aveline looked at him curiously for a moment "Do you know if this one helped with Hawke's torture like the others?"

Varric gave them a dark smile "Why as a matter of fact, it turns out that he did. What a strange coincidence wouldn't you say? All eight of the magisters that have been killed, were also Senators, that helped in Hawke's torture."

Aveline seemed to think it over for a moment, it was Merrill who spoke quietly though "Do you really think Hawke and Fenris are in Minrathous doing this Varric?"

Varric looked at the ground "It wouldn't surprise me Daisy. Those people scarred her good, as it's understandable that she would want revenge, and we all know how Elf feels about the magisters. But at the same time, it could be someone else."

Aveline nodded her head "That's right. No one has seen either of them, or Fenris' damned wolf since they left Kirkwall. I mean sure there have been rumored sightings and such nonsense but that's with everything."

Merrill thought quietly for a moment before speaking "These murders don't sound like revenge though, just murders. Hawke and Fenris wouldn't just stab someone and let them off like that would they?"

Aveline nodded her head again "True, both Hawke and Fenris can come up with far more creative deaths than that, and knowing what they have suffered at the hands of the magisters, they would definitely use their imaginations."

Now it was Varric's turn to think. The deaths really didn't fit into the stylings of Hawke or Elf, and it had caused more than a few holes in his certainty that it was them doing it.

Merrill sighed and looked at Varric "Do you think we'll ever see them again? I mean I know the Seekers are still after Hawke, and I've heard that the templars and mages are too now."

Aveline groaned "Everyone wants her on their side, and Hawke must know that. So we probably won't see her until things either quiet down or get very serious."

Varric smirked at the fire, speaking to no one in particular "Hawke and Elf are probably somewhere doing what they love and staying out of sight. Who knows maybe they're still in the forest."

Aveline smiled "I'd almost forgotten about that, the Seekers combed as much as they could of that place and found nothing in the Planascene forest. The only clue they ever found as proof that Hawke had been near there was her dress and shoes."

Varric chuckled "Yea well, from what Benny Boy, Chains, and Elf all said Hawke is more at home in a forest than most trees. If there's anywhere she could lose the Seekers that's where it'd be."

Merrill cleared her throat "Well one of these days we'll have to go look ourselves."

Aveline shook her head "Oh no, not after what happened last time we went there with Isabela and that high dragon attacked. I am not going back there."

Varric shuddered a bit at the memory, the group had barely entered the Planascene forest before a massive high dragon swooped out of nowhere and nearly killed them all, that dragon had been at least twice the size of the one at the Bone Pit. And it made it crystal clear to all of them, strangers in the forest were not welcome and would be roasted.

Merrill gasped loudly "I know where they went!"

Varric turned to Merrill as Aveline stared at her intently. Merrill smiled her bright smile "They went back to Ferelden, Hawke always said she wanted to go back, and even Fenris seemed to enjoy it there. They must have gone to the Brecilian Forest."

Aveline smiled at Merrill "That makes sense Merrill, it's far away from Kirkwall, in Hawke's homeland, and she can keep herself hidden there, and Fenris wouldn't have any trouble either."

Varric felt like groaning but he resisted, he knew they weren't in Ferelden. He had neglected to tell the others why he was so confident that the rumors from Tevinter were about Hawke and Elf; she had told him that she wanted to someday return to Minrathous and repay the magisters the debt she owed them for their _kindness_. Knowing Hawke as well as he did Varric knew two things about her, if Hawke was keeping a secret, no one would ever get her to talk about it, and Hawke always repaid her debts.

* * *

Senator Valadrius raced through the halls of his estate. Within the past two months, ten other Senators had been found slaughtered in their home. Their apprentices too had been slain. There were never even any signs of a struggle and the culprits never left a trace. There were only whispers of the attacks being carried out by ghosts.

He had scoffed at these rumors, ghosts couldn't kill powerful magisters of the Tevinter Imperium.

But now he was starting to believe…

There…out of the corner of his eye…a blur…it moved too quickly for him to get a decent look at it.

He spun around, hearing a soft, quiet laugh behind him…another blur, again too fast to see.

Valadrius snarled, he was not about to let someone play with him like a child. He started charging a spell to throw back anyone that came near him.

A rough voice whispered from behind him "Your magic won't help you."

Valadrius backed away from the voice, forcing himself into a corner. This way any attacker would be seen coming. He threw up a shield around him as he shouted into the darkness of his home "Who are you? What do you want? I warn you, I'm more than a match for you!"

A different voice whispered, this one distinctly female "That's what they've all said."

He continued glaring into the darkness, determined to find the source of the voices "You've invited your own deaths coming here! I am a Senator and I will not tolerate anyone trespassing in my home, when I find you I won't kill you though. I shall make you my slaves and parade you around the streets!"

The female voice spoke again "Another empty promise, you all had the opportunity to do that last time I was here and for some reason you all didn't do it then so why should we believe you now?"

Valadrius peered into the shadows, the female's voice sounded familiar "I demand to know who you are and why you are in my home!"

The rough, male voice laughed.

The female spoke again "Think hard Valadrius, I know you know me, but since you magisters aren't exactly the smartest bunch, allow me to refresh your memory."

Valadrius raised his chin defiantly. Suddenly a shadow in the corner of the room shifted, a figure blurred out from it and moved in front of him, quicker than lightning.

The woman stopped only inches from his face, she had straight, pale blond hair that just brushed her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes were fixed on him and she wore an evil smirk. "Nice to see you again Valadrius, remember me now?"

Valadrius gasped "St…Sta…Star Child?"

He shook his head and quickly went to slit his wrist to attack her, the woman laugh "Seriously? You all just keep getting stupider, I'm a Star Child remember? That shit won't work on me."

Valadrius started charging his spell nonetheless, only to have a strong hand clamp down around his wrist. The rough voice speaking now "No need to waste your blood, we'll do that for you."

He snapped his head around to see the face of the male voice, shocked to find it was an elf, with shock white hair and strange white markings on his face and neck. Valadrius gasped as he realized who this elf was. "Danarius' pet? The lyrium warrior?"

The elf smirked wickedly at him, his ice blue eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul. Valadrius couldn't stifle a shiver as the elf tightened his hold on his arm, almost crushing it.

The magister tried to force some fear into his words, but it didn't work "What do you want with me?"

The Star Child spoke cheerfully "Oh it's simple really, you tell us what we want to know, and I let you live."

Valadrius knew these people could probably kill him easily, they were extremely confident and he hadn't even seen them until they chose to allow him to see them. He looked at the woman once more "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just let me live."

* * *

Eve smiled a bright smile "Excellent, the others didn't cooperate, and well…we all know how that turned out. So I'll make this simple, where is Magister Varania?"

Valadrius couldn't have looked more confused if he tried, Fenris resisted the urge to roll his eyes. So far they had caught ten, now eleven magisters off guard with that question.

The magister seemed to think frantically "I have no idea, she left the city about four months ago. All I know is that she spent some time in the Arcane Hall, then Danarius' former home, and then she took her slaves and guards and just left the city."

Eve raised an eyebrow "Yea but that still doesn't answer the question, where is she?"

"I swear I don't know! I have no ties to that knife ear! I was against her becoming a magister in the first place!"

Fenris sighed, it was the same thing they had heard from some of the others. Varania seemed to have gotten out of the city just before they arrived here.

Eve eyed the cowering mage sharply "Well if you were her, where would you go?"

Valadrius shook his head frantically "I have no idea where knife ears go! Nor do I care to. I told you I wanted nothing to do with that disgrace to the title of magister."

Eve moved closer to him and caught his gaze, unleashing all her focus as she stared into the mage's eyes. She instantly felt his mind succumb to her power, she spoke clearly and directly "Is there anything you know that you aren't telling us?"

The magister spoke in a completely emotionless tone as he stared into Eve's eyes, his mind completely under her control. "I do not know where she is. All I know is that she petitioned to receive the title of Senator and she was denied. After that happened she left the city."

Eve raised an eyebrow "Why did Varania want to become a Senator?"

Valadrius continued in his controlled, emotionless droll "I'm uncertain, though I believe she felt it was owed to her, after her dealings with Danarius and her role in your punishment Star Child."

Eve rolled her eyes, freeing the magister from her powerful gaze "Of course she'd think that, damn bitch."

Valadrius looked around in complete terror "What did you do to me?"

Eve moved away from him "Oh don't you worry about that, I just needed to make sure you were telling me the truth."

Valadrius narrowed his eyes "I've told you what you want to know! Now get out of my home!"

Eve smiled her sly smile as she turned around "We will…soon."

Valadrius snarled at her "You said you would let me live!"

Eve's sly smile grew wicked "Yes I said I would let you live, but I never said anything about Fenris."

Valadrius turned to meet the icy gaze of the elf still holding him in his iron grip, his bones still felt like they were being crushed.

Eve smiled at Fenris "Last one, Fenris, and oddly enough, it's yours."

Fenris smiled wickedly. Eve focused her thoughts and channeled them as she had been practicing.

* * *

A few months after she had been turned, she and Fenris had discovered that she was a gifted vampire. Eve had the ability to control her special throwing knives with her thoughts alone. She could make the knives move through the air with her mind. At first she could only manage to make them lift a foot in the air. But over the past few months she had been practicing and was finally able to wield her throwing knives, that bore the names of her companions when she had been mortal, without even needing to touch them.

Eve had tried controlling her daggers with this new ability but had never been successful with it. Fenris speculated that her gifts were limited to smaller knives alone, and if they weren't they would take years to develop, much like his own abilities. They both believed that Fenris' lyrium abilities had been enhanced when he was turned and that was why he was able to walk through walls and such after much practice.

Fenris continued to smile wickedly as he and the mage watched the small knife, made from the meteor metal ore, rise from its sheath in her black sash that Fenris had given her over a year and a half ago.

Valadrius gasped as the knife moved on its own towards them. Fenris said nothing as he reached out his other arm and grasped the floating knife, it bore his name and was covered the designs of broken chains with a heart rising above them.

Valadrius started struggling in his grasp, but Fenris held fast, the struggling mage didn't even possess a fraction of his strength. Fenris met Eve's gaze for a single moment "What did this one do again?"

Eve rolled her eyes and slowly removed the fingerless glove she wore over her right palm "He's the one that branded me, funny how I always seem to run into them again."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "Did you already write the note?"

Eve nodded her head and smiled a bright smile at him "Yep, one forged yet very official letter freeing all his slaves has been placed in the top drawer of his desk. Oh and I even decided that this lovely home is going to be sold and the money from the sale is going to all the slaves after they've been freed!"

Valadrius' eyes widened "You have been in my study? You forged my handwriting?!"

Eve rolled her eyes again "Oh please, that shouldn't upset you, I'd barely call that handwriting, more like chicken scratch."

Valadrius growled at her but Fenris spoke casually "So we have no further need of him?"

Eve shook her head "None that I know of, plus I think it's time to go, the guards will be back shortly."

Fenris nodded his head and turned to look at the cowering mage in his grasp. Fenris spared no words for the magister, stabbing him through the heart with the small knife without a second thought.

Fenris allowed the corpse to fall from his grasp, Eve used her abilities to extract the knife from the body and return it to her hand. She paused after she caught the floating knife to wipe it clean.

Eve leaned her body to look out the window, surveying the street below. She spoke quickly, her tone casual "Well seems I was right about the guards."

Fenris moved to her side, peering out the window as well "We have about a minute before they get here."

Eve's lips turned up in a smile "I say we head out, I'm anxious to leave this city."

Fenris turned his head to her "I understand, we shall be leaving soon."

She moved closer to the window and opened it, propping herself on the sill. Eve smirked at Fenris "This time, don't glare at people on the streets like you did a few weeks ago."

Fenris rolled his eyes as Eve pushed off from the sill and fell silently to the street below. He quickly followed suit, landing just as silently as Eve had. They both immediately started ghosting themselves through the streets of Minrathous. It was very late at night and few people were out on the streets. They breezed by all of them silently and unseen.

* * *

Fenris and Eve's paces matched perfectly, although he was still faster and stronger than her, they moved at the same speed as Fenris didn't allow his markings to glow to attract any extra attention.

They raced through the city, not heading inland towards the Imperial Highway, but moving parallel to the Nocen Sea, heading south.

Eve and Fenris ghosted themselves through the countryside silently, unseen by anyone and not pausing for a moment.

Eve occasionally looked up at the heavens above her, dancing and swirling as she ran. She recalled how thrilled and exhilarated she had been the first time she had seen it, when Fenris had carried her on his back. When she had ghosted herself the first time, well over a year ago, the heavens had seemed more alive and brighter than ever before, almost as if they were rejoicing in her successful turning.

Tonight the stars danced their eternal dance above her head swirling and swaying to her motions. The sheer beauty of it and the complete peace it inspired in her caused Eve to laugh softly as they ghosted towards their destination.

Fenris smirked at Eve's laughter. Since she had been turned, every day was filled with joy, be it him teaching Eve a new skill or Eve simply reveling in the immortal life he had given her. He recalled how embarrassed she had been when she first awoke in this life and had to learn how to speak without the new lisp that her fangs had caused. Eve had hated it but Fenris had found it adorable. Like he did, she managed to quickly rid herself of it though.

After less than an hour of constant ghosting they arrived at their base, it was a ship that had been wrecked upon the shoreline many years ago. The hull had split open and cracked, allowing them to find shelter within. It was in the middle of nowhere, over forty miles from Minrathous and completely abandoned along the coastline.

It was here that they had been sheltering themselves for the past two months since they came to Tevinter with the purpose of extracting revenge from the magisters. The inside of the ship was fairly empty and rotted but neither of them minded. The nearby woodland encroached upon the shoreline, and it was within the woods that Shadow spent his time. His presence in the city would have been far too noticeable and he couldn't move as fast as they could so he also would have risked exposing them.

The wolf had been quite content to stay behind and spend his time hunting in the woods. This wasn't as thick or as dense a forest as he preferred but Shadow had made it clear to both of them that he preferred it over constant trips to the city.

Eve slowed to a stop once they neared the shipwreck, Fenris slowing as well. His eyes wandered across the sand of the shore that they had used to draw maps and illustrate their plans, the sand allowing them to wipe away everything when they no longer needed it.

Eve looked around and sniffed silently at the air. She turned to Fenris "Shadow's not back yet."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "He's probably still hunting. We did tell him that we'd be leaving tomorrow or tonight, hopefully."

Eve nodded her head and went inside the hull of the shipwreck. Fenris stayed behind, his eyes on the sea as the waves crashed only a few feet away form him.

* * *

Eve placed her special throwing knives on one of the crates near the thin mat they had set up as their bed. She smiled softly at the knives, each one of them had found a home within a magister's heart, placed there by either herself or Fenris. That had been their plan. They had chosen their targets carefully, all had been Senators that assisted in her torture, but none were extremely high ranking for fear of risking exposure. Fenris had told her that all of their targets would have ranked just under Danarius had he still been alive. And now eleven of the people who had tortured her in her mortal life were dead, along with their apprentices, and all of their slaves had been freed. This part of their lives was over.

Eve sighed softly and went back out of the hull, walking over to Fenris still gazing at the sea. Fenris turned his head to look at her, her eyes were soft and sad "What do we do now?"

Fenris turned his body fully to her "I'm not sure."

Eve sat down on the sand "I would say let's go back to Kirkwall and at least try to see how everyone's doing, but I have a feeling it's still too soon."

Fenris nodded his head and sat next to her "I agree, after what you told me you heard in that tavern a few days ago, it would seem that going back to Kirkwall is what everyone expects of you. It is, without a doubt, a trap."

Eve laughed softly "And I'm not about to fall for it."

Fenris looked at her curiously "Where would you like to go?"

Eve was silent as she thought for several moments, finally an answer came to her "Maybe Ferelden?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "You realize that along with going back to Kirkwall, that is the other place people would be expecting you to go?"

Eve rolled her eyes "I'm not talking about going to Denerim or some other human city. I'm talking about going to find the covens there."

He continued to look at her blankly and Eve continued "We have to face the fact that sooner or later our kind is going to find out about you Fenris, and we need to have a plan for when they do."

"And what is your plan?" Fenris said with a sigh that still managed to cause Eve to giggle.

"We go to Ferelden, find the covenmaster there, and see if we can join his coven. If Cabal is as kind-hearted as Arkus told you then he should be willing to give you a chance. And if we have a covenmaster and his coven on our side then no one will try to mess with us. After all you said that Cabal rules the largest number of our kind in the whole of Thedas."

Fenris nodded his head slightly "It does make some sense. Though Arkus told me that because of the number of vampires in Ferelden, the rules for our kind are slightly different there."

Eve raised an eyebrow at him now "Different how?"

Fenris started raking his fingers through the sand "I can't recall everything, but I can recall that Arkus told me that every vampire in Ferelden must pledge their loyalty to one of the covens, it isn't an option unlike with the rest of Thedas. They have to follow the covenleader's commands without question."

Eve's looked very confused "I thought you said Ferelden was more popular, that sounds terrible though."

Fenris shrugged his shoulders "It's not as bad as it sounds from what Arkus told me. The extra rules help to maintain order and peace. It keeps our kind from fighting one another over territory and such, and it keeps the mortals from being aware of our existence. The vampires are free to move from one coven to another, or stay with one as long as they like. Some even live apart from the covens, only visiting every once in a while so the leader can be reassured of their goings-on."

Eve tilted her head towards him "So do you want to try going to Ferelden?"

Fenris thought for a moment before speaking firmly "It sounds like a good idea to me, and you are right, it is only a matter of time before our world learns of my existence, and though Ferelden has a few more rules, I'm told it is a far more enjoyable place to live than with any of the other covens."

Eve smiled her sly smile "Arkus didn't tell you where Cabal lived did he?"

Fenris smirked at her "He didn't. But Steron told me a few years ago that Cabal and his coven reside in Dragon's Peak, are you familiar with the area?"

She chuckled happily "I haven't been there personally, I know it's between Denerim and the Brecilian Forest, so honestly that sounds perfect to me."

"How shall we travel?"

Eve didn't pause for a moment to think before she answered him "Let's go on foot."

Fenris' eyes widened "On foot?"

She nodded her head "Well seeing as how I'm pretty much wanted by the world right now, taking a ship to Ferelden seems like a bad idea. Plus I'm not a huge fan of the thought of being trapped on a boat for an unknown amount of time and limited amounts of blood."

Fenris chuckled as he watched Eve take a sip from her flask, he had given her the one that Arkus had given him.

Eve handed him the flask and Fenris accepted it silently, taking a drink himself before handing it back to her. He looked at her curiously as Eve replaced the flask in her belt. Eve had been wearing mages robes these past few months, so when she went into the city to gather information, people wouldn't recognize her and would leave her be. Fenris had stayed behind on these trips, using the time to hunt for them and refill their flasks, his appearance still too recognizable within the city.

She wore a long grey robe with a wide red sash on her waist. Her throwing knives and the special belt Fenris had given her to hold them were kept well hidden within the red sash. The back of the robes that bore a exotic symbol of the Chantry, trailed to her ankles but the skirt stopped just around her thighs in front. It was high-collared and long sleeved, the robes seemed fairly non-threatening except for the large spiked pauldron on her right shoulder. Fenris remembered being slightly unnerved the first time she had dawned this disguise a few months ago, Eve didn't look like a rogue at all, just another mage. Of course that was the point, she needed to blend into a city of mages and had done so flawlessly, her fluency in Arcanum helping as well.

Eve's voice broke Fenris from his thoughts "I was thinking we could follow the Imperial Highway for a bit, though not actually use it. Move through Nevarra and Orlais, moving parallel to the Imperial Highway the whole time and eventually we'd make it to Ferelden. From there we'd head towards Dragon's Peak, I'm pretty sure the Highway runs right near it."

Fenris looked at her for a moment before speaking "As long as we stay off the Highway itself, then that should be fine."

She nodded her head and smiled his favorite sly smile "Oh I had only planned on going on the Highway whenever there's some thugs or bandits around and we happen to be feeling peckish."

Fenris chuckled softly as he moved closer to her, Eve's head moving closer to his at the same time.

* * *

Their lips met and Fenris instantly felt his eyes shift when her mouth opened to his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him, her body flush against his own. Eve moaned into his mouth as he swept hers with his tongue, pausing to lick her fangs.

His own fangs extended only seconds later as Eve caressed his pierced ear with one of her hands while the other was working at the buckles and straps of her robes.

They both felt the urge to tear them off, but seeing as how Eve might still need to utilize this disguise for some time, they resisted. Eve pushed his coat of his shoulders as Fenris took over the buckles on her robes. He whispered in her ear "Getting you undressed is something of a specialty of mine."

Eve laughed breathlessly as he undid the final buckle. The top of the robe fell from her body, revealing her to him as she pulled his black tunic over his head.

Within seconds the rest of their clothing had vanished and Fenris lay stretched out on the sand with Eve straddling him. She kissed and nuzzled his neck as she lowered herself on his length.

Fenris felt his eyes roll back in his head as Eve immediately starting ghosting herself against him. He had to force his eyes to open so he could gaze at the woman riding him, her fangs extended and gleaming in the moonlight as she became a blur of motion, though Fenris could see her clearly.

It hadn't taken them more than an hour after Eve had awoken in this life to discover that sex was, if possible, even more unbelievable than ever before. Once their thirsts had been sated that night they spent the next two full days rediscovering one another and strengthening their bonds.

Eve smirked as she increased her pace on him, knowing full well that his increasing moans were from nothing other than pure pleasure. It aroused her to no end that she was even more appealing to him now than before. When she had been mortal she was his lover and then his wife, now as a vampire herself, she was his mate and his match. Her heart belonging solely to him even more so than before and his belonging to hers more completely as well.

Fenris roared into the night sky as Eve lifted his wrist to her mouth and bit into it, sinking her fangs into his flesh as he had so often done to her. He couldn't contain himself now if he tried, Eve's body moving on his own was a feeling far beyond amazing, and just the thought alone that he had her to himself not just for another few decades, but for eternity was enough to make him weak. Fenris felt sorry for men who would have their loves taken away from them by the cruelty of time, and it made him vow to cherish his own even more, knowing that time would not be what took her from him. Now that she was a vampire as well, he would let nothing tear them apart, and nor would she.

Eve pulled his blood into her mouth, smiling her sly smile against his flesh as she listened to Fenris moan in pleasure. He opened his eyes and gave her a quick dark look before he overpowered her with his superior strength and speed and flipped them.

Eve's hands grasped at the sand beneath her as Fenris pummeled himself into her while she knelt on her hands and knees before him. His fangs scraped across her flesh, sending waves of desire over her as he used his extensive knowledge of her body to drive her to the edge.

Fenris smirked darkly against the flesh of her shoulder blades. He pressed a quick kiss to the brand on her back and increased his pace.

Eve screamed at the night sky as Fenris bit into her shoulder, one of his favorite spots still, pushing her over the edge.

She managed to thrash around in his arms, not needing to recover her breathing like when she was mortal. And without loosing the connection to him, Eve turned her body so she was facing him and bit into his neck.

Fenris crushed her body to his as he embraced his own release, while Eve continued to draw his blood into her wicked mouth.

They clung to each other for several minutes, both still jerking from the occasional aftershock. Eve pressed her lips to his and they kissed leisurely for several minutes, their bodies still joined.

* * *

A soft howl in the distant brought them back to their senses before they could continue with their bodies plans.

Fenris sighed "Shadow has horrible timing."

Eve laughed softly as they disengaged and redressed in mere moments. "It's probably for the best, we still need to pack what little we have. There's only a few hours left before sunrise, and if we hurry maybe we can get on the road before then."

Fenris nodded as they both heard Shadow coming towards them. "With any luck, we could be in Ferelden in a month or so."

Shadow appeared from the edge of the woods and walked briskly down to the sandy shore where they stood. Eve smiled at him before she turned and went into the hull of the shipwreck to pack the few things they had brought with them and acquired in their time here.

Shadow tilted his head at Fenris, his thoughts echoing in his mind _**"We are going to Ferelden?"**_

Fenris nodded his head "So it would seem, you wish to accompany us?"

Shadow yipped softly _**"Of course my friend, the three of us are in this together. And as long as you'll have me with you, then that is where I shall be."**_

Fenris smirked at the wolf "You know you are welcome with Eve and myself as long as you would like. You are still my greatest friend and oldest companion, and Eve would be quite pissed if she couldn't see you anymore."

Eve's voice rang out from behind them as she rejoined them with two packs, both only half full as they truly had few things here. "Damn straight I'd be pissed. And now I'm fast enough to hunt your ass down Shad, so don't even think about ditching us."

Shadow barked softly as Eve handed Fenris his sword before placing her own daggers on her back. _**"Fenris is still the fastest one of us Eve, and besides I'd never leave you two. Life with you around is never dull, and I like to imagine that will extend to eternity as well."**_

Eve rolled her eyes as she reattached her black sash with the blue and green satin trimming. "Just because he's faster than me doesn't mean I can't lose his ass in the forest."

Fenris scowled as he placed one of the packs on his back over his greatsword. "You will never let me live that down will you?"

Eve giggled happily "Not a chance, you couldn't keep up with me in the forest as a mortal, and you certainly can't keep up with me now."

Shadow's thoughts rang in their minds, his laughter echoing _**"You knew when you turned her, you were just giving yourself more headaches."**_

Eve raised an eyebrow at the wolf "A headache am I ?"

"_**Headaches Eve, plural. You are far more than one."**_

Fenris chuckled softly as Eve narrowed her eyes at Shadow who appeared to be giving her a smug smirk.

Eve ghosted in front of the wolf "We'll see who the headache is after I'm through with you!"

Shadow leapt away from her playfully _**"Oh come on Eve, you wouldn't harm me."**_

Eve glared at him sarcastically "So sure about that are we?"

Shadow simply sat on his haunches _**"Very certain Eve, because I can do this. I picked it up from Fenris."**_

And with that Shadow simply looked at her, his sapphire eyes wide and soft, and intent on her own crystal ones. They portrayed just a hint of sadness and the sapphire color in them seemed to be swimming.

Eve felt her jaw drop as she burst into laughter "Motherfucker Shadow! You learned Fenris' puppy eye thing! Oh that's just too fucking good! Fenris' puppy eyes are so good, real wolves learn from them."

Fenris growled softly "I do not have puppy eyes."

Shadow barked in laughter along with Eve _**"Oh you most certainly do my friend. I can't use them as effectively because I don't have lips to make that sad pouty face."**_

It was Fenris' turn to growl at Shadow as Eve kept laughing. "Oh holy shit Shad! If you had the pouty face that Fenris has, the world would just melt in front of both of you!"

Fenris turned to growl at her and Eve smiled his favorite sly smile "Oh relax Fenris, I think the puppy eye thing is sweet."

Fenris groaned as Eve pulled her own pack onto her back. She moved over to him and reached out for his hand, her cheerful tone instantly breaking through his slight foul mood as only she could "You ready Fenris?"

Fenris took her hand and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a quick yet passionate kiss. He whispered against her lips "For whatever comes, as long as I have you and Shadow, I am ready."

Eve smiled softly at him "And I am as well. I love you Fenris Blackheart."

Fenris pressed another quick kiss to her forehead "And I love you Eve Blackheart."

Shadow's voice in their minds brought their attention back to the present _**"Are you two lovebirds gonna just stand around, or are we gonna go see what kind of trouble we can run into in Ferelden and everywhere in between?"**_

Eve pulled back and released a happy, and to Fenris foreboding, laugh into the sky "I love the way you think Shad! Let's go find some trouble!"

Fenris groaned and cringed "And this is one of the reasons why I knew I would regret introducing you two."

Eve smiled wickedly at him "And still you love us. Face it, without us, life would be completely boring."

Fenris rolled his eyes "That it would Eve, that it would."

Shadow's voice rang out in their thoughts once more _**"Let's go! Ferelden awaits! And I am more than ready to be out of Tevinter."**_

Eve and Fenris both nodded their heads and started moving. Shadow running between them as they kept their pace just slow enough for him to keep up. The three of them racing towards the Imperial Highway, and all the places it would lead them, and the future just waiting there for them.

* * *

**Wow it's actually done! I can't believe it! Thank you everyone for sticking with me! Every one of you all rock! Don't worry I got more planned for them, just give me some time, cause damn I'm wiped from this.  
**

**Final Fun Fact: Two in game items were the inspiration for an amazing amount of this story. Those items being 'Pewter Pendant of Wolves Howling at the Moon', and the 'Fallen Star' ring. Somehow almost everything that happened in this story, started with those two items, even though one is a ring. My mind confuses me sometimes.**

**Hopefully we'll meet again soon! 'Tales from the Retreat' is already underway!**


End file.
